


Let Justice Be Done

by damagectrl



Series: Let Justice Be Done Though the Heavens May Fall [1]
Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Political Alliances, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 206,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: AU Fantasy: After five years of war, arranged marriages will seal peace between two kingdoms, but one nobleman will seek revenge for his late wife by marrying the woman he believes killed her. AthrunCagalli AC SS KL
Relationships: Athrun Zala & Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman/Miriallia Haw, Lacus Clyne/Kira Yamato, Shiho Hahnenfuss/Yzak Joule, Shinn Asuka/Stella Loussier
Series: Let Justice Be Done Though the Heavens May Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189340
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter - 1

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 Repost of my 2008 Gundam Seed Fanfic. Originally posted on February 6, 2008 and completed March 14, 2008. No additional edits have been made, so this has all the original typos. :)

_Border of Orb Union and the Kingdom of Plants, Disputed Region_

The horses' feet dug into the damp, dark earth with each step they took. Small chunks of dirt and grass were kicked up in their wake as they pulled along a drab looking carriage, ignorant of the war that raged on around them. The blond haired driver's gloved hands gripped the reins tighter as wary eyes darted around, searching for any sign of an attack.

This was disputed territory and the chance of them crossing paths with one of their own was rare. Silently, the driver cursed himself for not being more careful. He should've known which way to take in order to return to Plants – to the safety of Zaft within its heartland. Instead, he was thrown off by a fork in the road, simply because the sign had been broken from some earlier skirmish.

Lord Zala would have his head if he didn't return to the estate safely. All the love Lord Zala bared for his old friend would mean nothing if his trusted driver failed to bring home Lady Zala safely.

Beside him, an orange haired guard assigned to the small party was scratching his head as he looked down at a worn map in his hands. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out where they were exactly.

"Miguel, Rusty," a voice said within the carriage. "How much further until the border?" It was a sweet voice, curious and almost childlike in its innocence, yet, the question gave away the owner's true thoughts.

"My lady, how did you know we are heading towards the border?" Miguel asked, barely glancing over his shoulder as he continued to steer the four horses forward.

"Because we have crossed over into Orb territory, Miguel," she replied, somewhat amused. "Back, at that fork in the road, if I am not mistaken. Am I correct?"

Rusty let out a heavy breath, sincerely wishing she wasn't. "Unfortunately, my lady, you are. How did you know?"

"It has been a while…we should've reached a border town or village already," the woman within the carriage replied thoughtfully. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Perhaps we should turn back?"

The two men sitting at the front of the carriage exchanged looks. Rusty gave the driver a conceding nod of his head. "I'm starting to believe that would be the best choice, my lady," Miguel replied in a low voice. "As soon as the road widens, I shall turn the horses back."

"Take care not to cross paths with the Orb military, Miguel. We are in disputed territory and basically unarmed." Another voice spoke from the carriage and Miguel nodded, almost miserably.

While they _were_ armed to an extend, the driver doubted that the saber at his side and one armed body guard could fend off a squad of Orb soldiers. As skilled as Rusty was, he had never seen true battle, having been stationed at the Zala Estate. It would be too difficult, if not impossible, to escape seasoned Orb soldiers. Worse still if they ran into one of the Haumea Elite; Orb's premier all female troop of warriors. They had heard that the Haumea Elite were stationed at the most dangerous areas of the war and couldn't help but feel that they would be in the area they were in now.

"I will take care, Master Asuka." Miguel replied. The horses continued on their way. Within the bouncing carriage, a little girl sat beside a well dressed woman with long pink hair. A star shaped pin held her bangs back as she fidgeted with the new ring on her finger, despite herself. The seal of the Zala family was placed on the top, flanked by two red stones. She took comfort in touching it, as if to reassure herself she would be safe at home soon.

She wanted to return to the estate. Her husband would be waiting for her, no doubt. She had taken it upon herself to go and assist the Asukas in delivery of supplies to a small Plants town ravaged by the on-going war. He had told her time and time again not to leave the safety of the Zaft region, especially while he was away in the front lines, but no…she _wanted_ to help.

She wanted to help her people, just like her husband and her cousin, Plant's esteemed Princess. So, when Master Asuka and his wife were preparing to leave with supplies, she insisted to joining them. She swore the servants to silence and ordered their driver to find their most common looking, yet trustworthy carriage, and take them to the border town that needed aid. She had even dragged along one of the guards. Rusty was a talented guard, judged by her own husband, but he was still only _one_ guard.

Now, she wondered if it was a good idea to come along in the first place. Blue eyes glanced down at the sleeping girl beside her. Thick brown hair was pulled into two braids on either side of her hair as she leaned against the noblewoman's lavender and white clad shoulder, happily dreaming. Across from them, the child's parents sat patiently.

The Asukas had been hesitant to allow their much valued Lady Meer to accompany them, but they could not refuse her orders. As such, young Mayu was brought a long as well, as she would one day serve under Lady Meer. The delivery of supplies had gone without any problems. It was the return to Zaft and the Zala Estate that now posed an issue.

"The road is widening." Miguel smiled to himself as he let out a breath of relief. "We should have enough room to turn around, soon, Lady Meer."

Within the carriage, the woman let out her own breath of relief and untangled her hands from her skirt. She gave a wide, reassuring smile to the man and woman across from her. Suddenly, the carriage came to a sudden halt. Meer's body jerked forward as her eyes darted to the window. Why did they stop? Was he turning the carriage around?

"Miguel?" she called out carefully. "Rusty?"

"My lady, please remain in the carriage." She recognized the redhead's voice, but also the concern and warning laced in it. His voice was low, caution filled plea. Curiously, the older man in the carriage leaned towards his window and brushed aside the thick red curtains, only to drop them as if they had burned him.

Meer's eyes met his questioningly as she felt her stomach begin to churn. Something was wrong. She could almost taste it in the air. "Sir…?" She didn't even realize she was whispering.

Eyes filled with sudden worry met hers. "A check point, my lady…" the man replied in a wavering voice. His hand reached down and cupped that of his wife's beside him.

The noblewoman swallowed the lump that had risen to her throat. Her voice was tentative, almost hesitant to ask. "Ours?" She already knew the answer.

Asuka's eyes lowered as he shook his head. "Orb's." Outside, they could hear voices speaking to their driver.

"This is disputed territory and blocked off to civilians," a man's voice said. "Please state where you are coming from and where you are going."

Within the carriage, Meer closed her eyes tightly. She held her breath as her arm wound around young Mayu's. Whether it was for the sleeping child's comfort of her own, she was not sure.

"We are just coming from visiting my lady's family and returning to our home village, sir," Rusty answered vaguely. "We took a wrong turn and were trying to find an area where we can turn the carriage around."

"Understandable, but we will still need to see your paper work," The soldier at the check point stated. "No civilians should've been able to enter this area without the approval of your village's magistrate."

Miguel cursed himself as he glanced over at Rusty. The lone guard seemed to be more composed, though not by much. At least half a dozen Orb soldiers were standing around them with more up ahead at a road block. Even worse - they had no paperwork to speak of. "I'm afraid we do not have any, sir."

The soldier standing before him frowned. "The reason?" A thousand plausible excuses ran through both men's minds, but nothing stood out as good enough. Then a voice pierced their silence.

"We were attacked by bandits!" Meer's voice broke through the tension. Her eyes widened, not realizing she had spoken until the Asukas' eyes were on her.

"Bandits?" The soldier looked to Miguel for confirmation and the blond driver nodded his head. "I see…regardless, we will have to do a routine check of your carriage. We'd like you to come down."

A knock on the door made Meer jump. "Will those within the carriage please exit for the routine check?" Another soldier asked. Panic filled her face as her eyes flew to the older man and woman across from her, as if asking what she should do.

The man gave her a nod of his head. "We will be coming out, good sir." He began to stand up and reach for the door. His hand gripped the handle and turned it downwards, unlatching it and allowing it to open freely. Two soldiers in drab gray and white uniforms awaited them just outside the door.

Meer couldn't help but shrink back against the cushions of the chair. A movement beside her reminded her that she was not sitting alone.

"What's going on? My lady…?" Mayu opened her eyes tiredly while raising her hand and rubbing her eyes with the back of it. She blinked and tilted her head questioningly to the side as she watched her mother be escorted out of the carriage by an Orb soldier.

"Young miss," A man with brown hair smiled kindly into the carriage as he beckoned her out. "We are sorry to disrupt your sleep, but we need to do a routine check of your carriage."

"Check…?" Mayu's eyebrows furrowed, but she stood up none-the-less. She could see her parents standing to the side, waiting for her and their Lady to exit. "Why a check?"

"Just to see if there is anything wrong with the carriage," the friendly looking man said. He put his hands under Mayu's arms and cheerfully lifted her out of the carriage. The still half asleep child giggled as she was carried a little further before being set down beside her parents. "Don't worry, we'll have you back inside and to your nap soon."

Her mother's hand immediately clamped on her arm as soon as the soldier looked away. She gave her daughter a silencing look and Mayu nodded without question. Rusty and Miguel joined them to the side as the soldiers began to look over the carriage.

Meer stood at the edge of the carriage door, about to take the offered hand of one of the soldiers to help her down when the soldier with the glasses standing beside her driver straightened up. His eyes were fixated on the road where Meer and her party had come from. Subconsciously, the noblewoman turned her head to see what he was looking at. She could hear the rapidly approaching horse footsteps before she actually saw them.

As she stepped out of the carriage, several soldiers on horseback rounded the bend, all lead by a lithe, white war horse. Seated on its back was a figure dressed in a maroon colored uniform beneath a dark purple riding cloak that hid the rest of their body from view. Thick, short golden hair seemed to stick out in all directions as the figure approached.

An aura of authority seemed or orate from the figure as a half dozen women in a similar uniform on horseback followed behind the one on the white horse. Colored bangs adorned the women's arms. One had a bright blue, but the rest were a vibrant, crimson red. The rider at the front of the group sat, disciplined, on the horse as a maroon sleeved arm came out from beneath the cloak and saluted the soldiers.

Across from Meer, Rusty and Miguel paled. The rider wore a red arm back with a gold crest of a lion's head.

"Haumea Elite…"

At once, the soldiers around her offered their salutes to whom Meer guessed was their superior. Her suspicions were confirmed as the purple clad horseback rider brought their ride to a trotting halt before them. A blonde topped head gave the subordinates a sign of acknowledgement before they gave an order.

"Return to camp, sisters!" Meer's eyes widened as the realization sank in. Though deeper than normal and filled with authority that rivaled even her husband's, the superior's voice was not the voice of a man. The soldier on the horse was a _woman_. "I shall join you later."

"Yes, captain!" A series of female voices chorused their response and Meer, as well as her companions, watched as a half dozen young women in white and maroon walked their horses passed them, each giving a courteous bow to them as they watched.

"Officer Argyle, report on the situation." The first woman addressed the officer with the glasses.

"These are civilians who have gotten side tracked and accidentally entered the disputed area, Captain Athha. They lack the proper paper work so we are doing a check to make sure they are not carrying anything for Plant." Sai reported dutifully.

Captain Athha gave him a nod of her head. "Continue." She looked down at the six people standing to the side of the road. Amber eyes seemed to study them, as if assessing their story by doing so. Meer's eyes lowered to avoid her gaze.

The carriage was simple. Simple enough to be owned my civilian commoners, but it was also relatively old. The two younger men, the blond and the redhead, wore uniforms. One for a driver and the other one, more formal, though not completely military. Her eyes settled on the swords at their sides. She raised an eyebrow curiously.

Her eyes then drifted to the older man, woman, and the girl who seemed to be their child lodged between them. They were dressed rather simply. However, the pink haired woman… Amber eyes settled on the gold ring on the young woman's slender hand. She seemed to keep playing with it.

"The carriage is clear, Captain Athha!" The brown haired man who had carried Mayu out of the carriage reported. He walked around the back end of the carriage. "Shall we search the passengers now?"

The Captain never took her eyes off of the pink haired woman in the fine clothes. She didn't miss the panic that spread over the woman's face as the officer posed the question. Glancing at the other passengers, the Captain could see the same looks in their faces and her hunch was confirmed.

Before a soldier could reach the blond driver, the woman on horseback held her arm out to stop them. "That is not necessary, Officer Koenig. They simply civilians…" Her voice trailed off as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Her eyes went to the driver. "I assume you were on course to turn back after getting lost?"

"Yes, mam…er…Captain!" Miguel nodded, grimacing as his voice was louder than necessary.

The blonde woman looked at her soldiers spread around the carriage. "Assist them in turning the carriage around," she ordered. She met the gaze of one of her men. "Tolle! Miriallia is already back at camp. Ask her for some water, bread, and butter for the travelers. It looks like rain and it will hinder their speed to the next town."

"Yes, Captain!" The brown haired man bowed his head and rushed off.

The Haumea Elite looked back at the dumbstruck passengers as her men lead the horses around. "I apologize for inconvenience. Please accept our meager food and water as thanks for your patience."

"Yes…of course, Captain." Asuka bowed his head, followed by his wife and the others. Meer lowered her head, occasionally glancing up to look back at the woman on horseback.

She no longer seemed as intimidating as she had when she first arrived, with her golden hair flying around her stern face. Now, she looked welcoming. As Meer and the others straightened up, the carriage was brought to a stop in front of them. One of the soldiers opened the door.

Meer was ushered inside first, followed by Mayu, her mother, and then her father. Rusty closed the door as Miguel climbed to the front of the carriage. As the female captain ordered her men back, she approached the driver's bench, still on horse back.

"When you get to the fork in the road, go right, to head north," she told the two men as they took their seats. Amber eyes met theirs confidently. "The road will continue, but splits into two. Both lead back to Plants."

Instantly, both men stiffened in their seats. Miguel's hand had frozen over the handle of his sword. The Captain didn't move from her spot beside them. "Now…Captain…why would we go to Plants?" Rusty chuckled, trying to ease the sudden tension.

The Captain smiled. "Because your lady within wears a ring bearing a seal of a noble house," she told them quietly. "And in Orb, we do not have noble houses."

"Captain! Here is the food and water as requested!" a voice said behind her.

She nodded, never taking her eyes away from the driver and the guard. "Like I was saying. Be careful." Her voice was serious. A small frown crossed her pink lips as her eyes narrowed. "Both paths lead back to Plants, but the shorter road, the one on the left, has had bandits plaguing it's stretch. For your safety, I suggest you go right. It is longer, but safer." She reached into a pocket of her coat and took out a small piece of parchment, sealed with a wax seal. She extended it to them expectantly.

"What is this?" Rusty eyed the parchment warily.

"Paperwork," she stated. "Take it. It has my seal. Should you be stopped by any more of our soldiers or warriors, show it to them and you will be allowed to pass. You must leave now, though. It is only good for another day."

Neither man took it from her hand. "Why?" Miguel asked, frowning. It was all too suspicious. She was a maroon clad Haumea Elite. One of the sharpest, most skilled warriors of Orb. She couldn't possibly have been so naïve as to believe them. She had even said she knew where they were from! Haumea Elite were known for wiping out entire armies with their small squads. Shouldn't they have been at least arrested by now?

The female captain looked at them seriously. "You may not be carrying civilians of Orb, but you still carry civilians," she told them sternly. "This may be war, but I will not have the blood of innocent on myself or my troop. So, take this and go!" She grabbed Rusty's hand and pressed the parchment against his palm.

"Captain, the food?" Tolle finally reached her and the blonde captain turned her horse around. She reached down and gathered the water skin and the bag of food Tolle had offered her.

"Thank you, Officer Koenig. You may return to your post." As the brown haired man headed back, she lead her horse towards the window of the carriage, where Mayu had stuck her head out and was smiling.

"Thank you, captain!" Mayu beamed as she was handed the food. The blonde woman gave her a nod of her head and pulled her reins to the side. At the front of the carriage, Miguel snapped the reins and jerked them forward.

"Captain, wait!" The curtains moved and the pink haired noble woman stuck her head out of the window. She looked back at the blonde woman on the white horse as she tried to brush the long strands of hair that blew around her face. "What is your name!?" she called out.

"Athha!" The Captain smiled and gave her a small bow of her head. "Haumea Elite Captain _Cagalli Yula Athha_!"

* * *

"Plants? Cagalli, are you sure?" Wide blue eyes looked at the maroon dressed captain sitting across from her.

"Positive, Miriallia," Cagalli replied as she dipped her quill into a well-used ink well. She drew it across a sheet of paper, madly writing down her report for the day before she forgot. "The noblewoman with them wore a signet ring of a noble house. I recall seeing them before the war on visiting dignitaries."

The brown haired woman seated on the edge of her captain's modest cot rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Do you know which house?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No, but from the red stone on either side of the seal, I'm guessing she comes from one of the main houses."

"From Zaft, then," Miriallia concluded. Cagalli nodded. "Perhaps you did make the correct decision on this."

"I hope so," the blonde captain nodded. She signed the last sheet of her report and carelessly tossed her quill to the side. A wide, proud smile reached her still youthful face. "There! All done. And Kira said I never finish my reports on time!"

The other woman in the tent laughed as her eyes crinkled up. "Be sure to wave it in his face when he arrives later."

The blonde nodded and began cleaning up her make-shift desk. Cagalli and her twin brother may have been separated at birth, but once they were reunited at the start of the war, it was as if they never parted. In fact, Miriallia had met her now close friend through Kira, as they were both studying scholars at Orb's Haumea Temple.

Miriallia had come from a modest home in a town north of Orb's capital city, Onogoro. Years earlier, she had traveled to the capital to join the Haumea Elite, but much more was required of her than physical strength. Intelligence, statesmanship, even knowledge of the arts was a pre-requisite to the all female troop.

The then Captain of the Azure Seray, one of the five Seray that made up the Elite, was now their current elected Queen, Murrue Raimus. It was she who took Miriallia under her wing and guided her to the temple to study. Two years later, the young woman had been accepted into the sisterhood and entered the Azure Seray, which mainly focused on strategy and design.

The brunette looked over at the blonde. Cagalli was from a different background. Her twin brother's parents were from a humble background, but Cagalli's was different. Her father was a long time advisor to Orb's ruling council, lead by their Queen, an elected official who would take the throne until she retired and stepped down or passed on.

Cagalli's adopted mother once held Cagalli's position as Captain of the Rouge Seray, the division focusing on negotiations and political dealings between Orb and other countries. However, the former captain had passed on in an earlier war, when the neutral Orb Union was caught between Plants and the Atlantic Federation.

It seemed only natural and Cagalli rose through the ranks proudly, eventually taking her mother's place. Dubbed the "Lioness or Orb", a title she blushed at, she had been working painstakingly on negotiating with the encroaching Plants when the war erupted. It had devastated Cagalli and she had thrown herself into her position as a captain, giving the world her all in an attempt to bring peace back to her beloved Orb.

In one of the earliest battles, Cagalli met with a defense tactician on the front lines. He was a brown haired, purple eyed young man who had volunteered his services to try to end the war. His name was Kira and upon their return to Onogoro to report, Cagalli's father revealed the true nature of their relationship. Since then, the two have been almost inseparable.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Cagalli frowned as she capped the ink well. "He was only supposed to deliver those defense plans you drew up to Fllay and return at sunset."

 _Almost_ inseparable. Miriallia stressed to herself. Captain Fllay Allster of the Chartreuse Seray was also the daughter of esteemed council advisor, though her division was the largest. They were a focused on defending the country and, aside from the Orb Military, were at the front of the battle. Aggressive and manipulative, Miriallia admitted to herself, Fllay was still a fine captain. After two years of war, Plants had still not gained any Orb land.

"Perhaps he wanted to spend a bit more time with her?" Miriallia suggested, already expecting Cagalli's reaction.

Immediately, the blonde wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought. "Need I remind you that he is my _brother_ and she is… _Fllay_?" Cagalli scowled. Miriallia chuckled. While not outrightly affecting their work, Cagalli and Fllay had a mutual dislike for each other. Fllay thought Cagalli was too idealistic and forgiving; a weakness in the Haumea Elite who only got so far because of her mother. Cagalli simply thought Fllay was an arrogant, manipulative whore.

The fact that Cagalli believed Fllay was somehow manipulating her precious brother also served to heighten that dislike. Despite that, she did give her respect to Fllay and kept her more vehement opinions to herself in the presence of Fllay's friends and their peers.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Miriallia assured her. "Are you worried about your brother?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Cagalli admitted. Her eyes glanced towards the closed flap of her tent warily. She leaned forward and spoke in a lower voice. "A group of Plants civilians managed to somehow end up at our doorstep, Milly. It makes it much more possible that soldiers might have infiltrated us, as well."

The brunette tilted her head to the side questioningly. "You didn't seem too worried with the civilians."

"They were safe…and I will not risk the wrath of any Zaft noble house because we held one of their own against her will." Cagalli informed her.

Miriallia let out a heavy breath. "If Fllay finds out-"

"Fllay will _not_ find out," Cagalli frowned sternly. "They were innocent people and I will not harm innocent people. I am Haumea Elite, not a butcher. I practice tolerance and mercy, not hate and slaughter, regardless of the war around us. What good would it have done to keep them here? If Plants' Zaft hears of that, they'd throw their entire selves into the war and that is not something I wish to risk."

"I see…" The other woman nodded. "You sent them back as a sign that you wish for peace."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "You make it sound so idealistically naïve, Miriallia."

"It is."

"It is also better than retaining them or killing them," Cagalli assured her. She leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms. "And I repeat, Fllay will _not_ find out."

"Find out what?" A male voice came from the outside of the tent and Cagalli sat up straight tin her chair. Two sets of eyes darted to the entrance as the overhanging flap moved to the side. An arm pushed it away as a young man stepped into the dimly lit room. "Captain Athha, Lt. Haww." The purple eyed man gave them both a respectful bow of his head before shifting into a more casual position. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" Cagalli said as she stood up at the sight of her brother. "And what took you so long? You're soaked!"

"Oh…" Kira blushed sheepishly as he held his rain drenched arms out. "Yeah, Fllay…I mean, Captain Allster, wanted me to stay at her camp for the night since it was raining, but I thought I'd be best to return in case you needed anything."

Cagalli shook her head and tossed her brother a towel that had been lying at the foot of her cot. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back or not. I need to speak to you and Miriallia about strengthening our defenses."

"In this region?" Kira's eyebrows furrowed as he ran the towel through his hair. "Why?"

"We were infiltrated," Miriallia told him. Cagalli shot a glare over her shoulder and Miriallia shrugged meakly. "Well, it is the truth."

"Infiltrated by whom?" Kira frowned as he lowered the towel and stared at his sister questioningly.

Cagalli let out a heavy breath. "Don't be angry," she began. Kira internally winced. He hated it when she began an explanation with that sentence. "Plants civilians accidentally wandered into the area."

"What!?" Kira's large purple eyes widened. "When!? Where did this happen!? Who was with them!?"

"One question at a time!" Cagalli frowned. Her eyes narrowed as she stood proudly in front of her brother. "And keep your voice down! The soldiers and other Elite don't know!"

Kira remained frowning and took the seat his sister had vacated. "What happened, Cagalli?" His sister took a deep breath and began to explain what had awaited her upon her arrival at the camp. At the end of the tale, Kira looked at her, concerned. "Was that a wise thing to do?"

"What did you want me to do? Behead them then and there?" Cagalli snapped. "All of them were scared stiff at the sight of me and the others! All they wanted to do was leave!"

"They might see it as a weakness." Kira argued.

"Or mutual respect," Cagalli frowned. "Do not forget that Zaft's Red Knights spared Orb civilians who were in their territory at the start of the war."

Kira lowered her head. If the Haumea Elite were feared by Plants' soldiers, than the Red Knights were feared by Orb's. He had seen them collide on the battle field just once before, with devastating results. Kira was sure that had it been anyone other than his childhood schoolmate who had been in charge at the time, the civilians would not have been spared.

"I understand, Cagalli…but we're deep in the war now," Kira told her as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "This does, however, explain the tracks at the fork in the road I saw when returning from Fllay's."

Cagalli let out a breath of relief. While her brother may not have agreed on her, admittedly, too idealistic approach, at least he understood. "I told them to take the long road. They should be in Plants by now."

"Unless their wheel broke off," Kira mused thoughtfully. Cagalli gave him a questioning look and he elaborated. "Ah…I saw the tracks and one wheel track was off. They'll probably have to pull over to fix it."

"That's too bad, they'll be caught in the rain," Miriallia frowned sympathetically. "And they had a little girl with them, too."

"Don't worry," Kira smiled brightly. "The tracks lead through the left road, so it's shorter."

Cagalli's eyes widened as her head shot up. "What!?" Her slightly sun tanned face paled. Without bothering to hear her brother question her sudden concern, she turned around and grabbed the dark purple riding cloak she had tossed across her cot.

"Cagalli?" The blonde fastened it over her shoulders as she marched towards the exit. She snatched the sword that hung on the wall as she passed it. Kira looked at Miriallia questioningly.

A look of concern was on the blue eyed woman's face as she scrambled after the captain. "Cagalli! Cagalli, wait! Don't be rash!"

"Those bandits have killed everyone who went through that road! All we've found are bodies!" Cagalli shouted as she tossed aside the flap of her tent and stalked out into the rain. Urgently, she called for one of the soldiers informally. "Sai! Sai, bring me Strike!"

"Cagalli, wait!" Kira ran after her. "Where are you going!?"

"Where do you _think_ I'm going, Kira?" Cagalli replied as she fastened her sword to her back.

"Cagalli, you can't just go off alone!" Miriallia said. Frantic blue eyes searched the camp. "Tolle! Tolle! Bring me Archangel!"

"I'm going ahead!" Cagalli shouted as the soldier with the glasses brought her the horse. She easily mounted the creature and gripped the reins. "I'll be back by morning!"

"Cagalli!" She ignored her brother's cries as she turned her horse to the side and galloped away, her cloak disappearing in the haze of rain around them. "Why is she so impulsive!?" Kira sighed. He looked towards Sai as Tolle brought Miriallia's white mare forward. Kira ran a hand through his hair and let out a heavy breath. His eyes narrowed with determination. "Bring me Freedom!"

* * *

"Are you cold, Mayu?" The middle aged woman huddled closer to her daughter as they sat within the confines of the carriage. Their clothes had been soaked by rain, having stepped out of the carriage while Miguel and Rusty fixed the broken wheel. Upon the Asukas insistence, Meer had remained dry within. Her traveling cloak was now wrapped around a shivering Mayu.

"I apologize for this, my lady, sir, madam," Miguel apologized for the third or forth time since they had started moving again. "I should've checked the wheels earlier." Meer looked towards the window to her left. The curtains had been drawn closed, though she knew what lay outside. The sun had set already, but it had grown darker earlier, as thick storm clouds gathered over head before drenching them. Now, the steady sound of rain against the carriage roof beat along with the horses' footsteps and the bounce of the carriage.

"It is not your fault, Miguel," Asuka assured him through the window. "I felt an oddity with the wheel even before we reached the check point. I should've said something."

"The time we lost fixing the wheel will be made up, though," Rusty assured the group. "We did take the shorter route."

Sitting on the bench across from the family, Meer fidgeted with her ring once more. "Are you sure it is safe to do so?" She had been questioning their choice since they made it. "I thought I heard Captain Athha said the longer road was safer."

The driver and the guard exchanged looks. So, Meer had over heard their conversation with the Orb Captain. "Forgive us, my lady, but we found it too suspicious to take." Miguel told her.

"She may have discovered us and purposely suggested the other direction for the purposes of an ambush." Rusty added carefully.

"But, she didn't have us checked," Meer reminded them. "And she even brought us some food for our journey."

Mayu's father had tossed the water and bread to the side of the road when Meer wasn't looking. He, like the other two men, suspected that it was poisoned. After all, the seemingly generous and merciful blonde captain was still a Haumea Elite and he had heard of their prowess in war. They were more than a worthy match for their own Red Knights.

"Rest assured, Lady Meer," the older man told her kindly. "We are safe and will be back at the Zala Estate before Lord Zala returns from his foray in the south."

The young woman bit her lower lip, but returned a smile and nodded. While she hoped they would return safely, she knew that her newly wedded husband would already be there, seething that she disobeyed his orders and got herself in trouble.

"Do you think Lord Zala will be angry if he finds out you came with us?" Mayu asked quietly. She seemed to be growing sleepy and Meer couldn't blame her.

"Athrun will not be angry at you, Mayu." Meer smiled reassuringly at the girl. _He will be angry at me._

Suddenly, a voice cried outside the carriage. A moment later, they were thrown to the sides as it jerked from side to side. Meer let out a scream as the parents across from her gathered a suddenly stunned Mayu against them.

"Miguel! Rusty!" Asuka shouted as he braced himself and his daughter, pinned between him and his wife, against the sides of the carriage. "What is going on out there!?" He demanded.

"Stay in the carriage!" Rusty's voice shouted before he ordered Miguel to quicken their speed. "Get us out of here!"

"Miguel! Rusty!" Meer gripped the sides of her seat, wide blue eyes looking towards the front of the carriage. "What is going on!?"

"We're under attack!" Miguel yelled from the outside. He leaned forward, peering through the torrent of rain as he gripped the reins firmly in his hands. Beside him, Rusty had unsheathed his sword as he stood up from the driver's bench.

"Attack!?" Mayu's mother gasped, horrified as she gathered Mayu against her.

"By who!?" her husband demanded as the carriage ran along erratically. Meer reached for the window and his eyes widened. "My lady, no!"

Pale hands grasped the edges of the fine curtains and pulled them aside. A scream echoed from within the carriage as came face to face with a sneering bandit on horseback. Asuka grabbed her hand and tore it away from the window. The carriage jerked once more, sharply, as a pained yell came from the front.

"Miguel!" Meer gasped.

Swearing, Rusty grabbed the reins to steady the horses as the blond driver fell back against the bench. An arrow had pierced through his upper left arm and blood oozed through the wound, on to his clothes. "Are you all right!?"

"Give me the reins!" Miguel ordered stubbornly. "I can still drive! Just get them away from us!"

Rusty handed the reins back to Miguel as the blond grabbed them with his good arm. He wound the leather reins against his wrist as Rusty climbed to the side of the carriage and engaged the nearest bandit on horse back. As the rain and haze began to clear around them, he could make out the six or seven horse back bodies approaching them from behind. Swinging his sword, he managed to strike the bandit, sending him tumbling to the ground, trampled beneath the wheels of the carriage.

"One down…" Rusty murmured to himself. He heard a thump above him and looked up. Another was on the roof, eyeing the back of Miguel's head. "Miguel!"

The blond looked over his short and ducked, just as a sword swung down. He could feel the edge of the blade scrap the back of his neck. "Rusty, do something! I can't drive like this!"

"I'm trying!" Rusty argued as he climbed upwards. He braced himself on top of the carriage roof, barely ducking fast enough to avoid an arrow that flew towards him.

All around him, he could hear orders being given from one bandit to the other. His stomach twisted as dread swept over him. Something was wrong. Why didn't they just descend upon the carriage all at once? What were they waiting for?

A clean sweep of his sword sent the bandit on the roof flying to the ground below. Quickly Rusty turned around, preparing to take on another opponent when he realized the bandits that had been chasing them had disappeared. Confusion etched his brow before a yell was heard from Miguel. He whirled around and barely braced himself as Miguel pulled back sharply on the reins.

Their eyes widened as the horses came to a sudden halt. Standing in front of them were a row of men, half on horse back, and all baring weapons. "It was a set up…" Miguel murmured as his eyes beheld the sight in front of them. "They chased us here…"

Rusty gripped the handle of his sword tightly. "Drive."

"What?" Miguel's eyes momentarily darted towards his comrade. "What are you talking about?" Carefully, Rusty climbed down the carriage. "Rusty!" Miguel suddenly understood his actions.

"I'll try to hold them off as long as I can. You drive through when you have the chance. Don't stop until you get to the estate, understand?"

"Rusty, are you mad? You don't stand a chance against them!" Miguel gasped, horrified at the idea.

"We don't have a choice," Rusty frowned. "Our first priority is to bring Lady Meer home safely. Do you understand?" Miguel's hands tightened on the reins.

"I understand." He whispered. The bandits attacked.

Rusty smiled sadly. "Good." He lifted his sword and ran forward. Within the carriage, Meer sat frozen in place, unable to keep herself from listening to the sounds of a skirmish just beyond their doors. Across from her, the middle aged woman was hugging her daughter against her, burying the child's head with a blanket in hopes of muffling the sounds of violence.

Beside the woman and child, the middle aged man reached under his seat. Meer's eyes widened. "Master Asuka, no!"

The man held the sword carefully and narrowed his eyes as he looked at it. It had been years since he fought, but somewhere, he was still a soldier. He looked across the carriage and gave the young noblewoman a bow of his head. "It is my duty and honor to protect you and my family, my lady."

"Master Asuka!" Meer's eyes shot to his wife, beseeching her to try to stop him. The woman's eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down her face. Meer's heart sank. She understood her husband's resolve. Tears came to Meer's eyes as one last whispered protest escaped her lips. "No…"

"Miguel will drive you back as soon as there is enough room to get through," the man said as he unsheathed his sword. His hand rose and gripped the door handle. Meer's hand shot out, trying to keep him from leaving the safety of the carriage, but he brushed it away gently. "Tell Shinn that I am proud of him and to keep his mother and sister safe."

"Master Asuka!" The door flew open and the man leapt out into the fray. Meer screamed, unsure of what else to do as she watched, paralyzed. Mud and dead leaves flew into the air as grunts and the clang of swords fought for dominance around them. Despite his skill, the man was no match for a half dozen blood thirsty bandits.

Without warning, the door on the other side of the carriage was suddenly ripped open. Meer screamed as a hand reached inside and grabbed the person nearest to the door – Mayu's mother. The woman screamed in horror as her daughter reached out for her. "Mother!"

"Mayu, stay with the Lady -" Meer screamed as blood splattered across the interior of the carriage, staining her dress and sticking to Mayu's pale, terrified face. The elder woman's words died at her throat as a knife slid the tender flesh of it all too easily.

"Mayu!" Meer reached across the carriage to grab the child and hide her behind her, only to have another bandit reach into the carriage and grab Meer's wrist. "Mayu!" She screamed, fighting against her captor as she caught sight of the girl's wide, blank eyes staring at the spot where her mother had been killed before them.

"My lady!" Miguel's shout cut through the sound of fighting as Meer was dragged out of the carriage violently. Her legs and arms flailed in the air as she fell to the muddy ground, yelling. Somewhere, she heard Rusty yell for Miguel to help her as Asuka's pained aguish echoed at the sight of his wife dead on the ground.

"A noblewoman!" one of the bandits yelled. "She wears a signet ring!"

"Search the carriage for anything of value!" another yelled. "Kill them all!"

"No!" Meer screamed. She could see Miguel trying to fight his way towards her, a broken arrow still protruding from his arm. A man was entering the carriage and panic surged through the noblewoman. "Mayu!"

"Get away from her!" A voice roared above them as a glimmer of a blade cut the bandit from shoulder and down, across his back. He whirled around, only to have his throat slit by a figure on horse back.

Purple. Meer could see a dark purple…and golden hair. Suddenly, she felt arms around her, lifting her up. "Come, my lady, we must get you back into the carriage!" Miguel was grimacing as he tried to lift her.

"Master Asuka? Rusty? Where are they!?" Meer gasped frantically. Her eyes darted around, searching for them. Her eyes settled on the bleeding old man hunched beside his wife. "Bring them back into the carriage!"

"But, my lady-"

"That is an order!" Meer cried out. She shoved him away and rushed to the fallen woman and bleeding man. As she bent down to try to lift the dead woman into the carriage, Rusty yelled for Miguel to get back on to his post.

"I'll help the captain!" he shouted.

Meer's head shot up as she heard the title. She turned around to look for their savior and felt a hot flash of pain across her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she looked down. The lavender colored dress was now quickly staining with red.

"Get in the carriage!" A gruff, female voice ordered. Meer saw a man fall beside her as a dismounted blonde rushed through and grabbed her elbow. Amber eyes settled on the wound. "Damn it!"

"My lady!" Rusty rushed forward, his eyes widening as he saw the wound.

The captain's head shot up and met the guard's. "Move the bodies to the side! Give me room!" She ordered.

Instinctively, Rusty followed her directions. His own arms were bleeding and he had a cut against his side, but he still moved Mayu's mother's body to the side as Master Asuka continued to cradle it in an almost catatonic state. As he gave the Orb woman room, he caught the sight of a frozen little girl sitting in on the bench. His eyes softened with worry. "Mayu…"

"Move!" The woman rushed into the carriage and laid Meer on the other seat. She ripped off her cloak and tore off a strip from the bottom. "Do not move! Stay as still as you can and keep pressure on the wound!" She said as she wound the cloth around Meer's mid-section. She looked over her shoulder at Rusty as she tied it. "Take her straight to a hospital! Military or otherwise! They need help!"

Rusty merely nodded. "Lady Meer…"

"Let me see your wound, sir!" The captain said as she turned to the middle aged man. He shook his head and slowly lifted it to meet her amber eyed gaze. The blonde woman paled. "Sir, please!"

"Thank you for your mercy, Captain Athha." He murmured as his body began to slump against the seat. "I wish to have met you under better circumstances."

"Sir! Sir!" She pushed forward and reached out, checking for a pulse on the man's neck with a blood and mud stained hand. "Sir…" Tears rimmed her eyes as she stared down at the man's empty eyes and slowly withdrew her hand. Outside, she could hear the rain return.

Rusty reached forward and closed the other man's eyes. Silently, the captain moved the rest of her cloak over the faces of the man and the woman he still held in his cold arms.

"Captain Athha," Meer called behind her. The captain closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to regain composure before turning around. "Thank you." A hand painted with red blood reached forward.

"It is Cagalli." The captain bowed her head without a word before she took the woman's hand. "I must let you be on your way," Cagalli said, straining to keep her voice leveled. She lifted her head and turned to the girl seated across from her. "Mayu, is it?"

The child's eyes rose slightly, though no word or emotion was heard or felt. "Her name is Mayu…" Meer whispered sadly as her eyes crinkled with tears.

Cagalli nodded and covered one of the child's hands with her own warm one. "I m afraid I must ask a large favor of you. Stay by your lady's side. If these bandages become soaked, you must take the rest of my cloak and replace them. Can you do that?"

Rusty and Meer both watched as the child slowly nodded her head. Cagalli smiled and squeezed the child's hand comfortingly. "Cagalli!" A voice shouted beyond the doors.

"I must go, now," Cagalli released both hands and climbed out of the carriage. She closed the door and walked towards the driver's bench at the front. "Take them straight to a hospital!"

Miguel nodded as he waited for his companion to close the other door and return to his seat. "Yes, captain!"

"Captain!" Rusty stood beside the carriage before climbing up. He stood up straight and saluted her. "Thank you!"

Cagalli nodded and stepped back. "Cagalli!?" A voice cried out as two figures on horseback reached them. Bodies of fallen bandits lay scattered around the carriage. "What happened here?!"

"What are you waiting for?!" Cagalli yelled as Rusty sat on the bench and eyed the new arrivals. "Go!"

Miguel snapped the rains and the carriage was off.

"Cagalli!" Kira jumped off his horse and rushed towards his sister. "What-"

"I was too late, Kira…" Cagalli said as she stared numbly after the retreating carriage. "I was too late."

* * *

"Lord Zala!" The doors to the study flew open and three men hunched over a desk, looking at a map looked up at the intruder. The silver haired man scowled as he eyed the servant.

"What do you think you're doing!? Didn't we tell you not to disturb us!?" he roared impatiently.

"Calm down, Yzak," the man beside him said as he held out his hand to silence him. Green eyes the shade of the richest emerald turned back to the servant. "What is it?"

"Lady Meer has returned!" the servant gasped breathlessly.

"That is no surprise, we expected her to return today-" Yzak began coldly.

"My lords! She has been wounded!" Yzak stiffened as the blue haired man with the green eyes paled.

"Why did you not say so immediately!?" the green eyed man demanded as he dropped the map in his hands. He swept past his companions and headed towards the door.

"Athrun!" the blond beside the Yzak called out.

"I must see to her first, Dearka," Athrun said as he rushed out of the study. He followed the scrambling servant. "It is it serious? What happened? _How_ did it happen?"

"We are unsure, my lord. Rusty and Miguel, who were with Lady Meer, were taken away to report to Lord La Creuset as soon as Lady Meer was brought here." The servant reported.

Athrun frowned as they reached the double doors of his wife's room. One door was open and voices could be heard within. "As soon as they return, I wish to speak to them."

"Yes, my lord!" The servant bowed his head as he stood back and allowed his master to enter. Athrun wasted no time in approaching his wife.

"Meer?" He stiffened as he approached the bed. Even after she had been cleaned and her bandages replaced, he could still smell the offending blood around her. Pale skin had grown deathly whiter as sad eyes met his.

"Athrun…" A small smile reached her lips as she struggled to raise a hand to him.

"Meer, what happened?" Athrun asked as took a seat beside her, his hands gripping hers as he brought them to his lips. They were so cold. "Are you all right? Who did this to you?"

"I'm so happy…I can see you once more…" she whispered. Her voice was raspy and strained.

"Meer, don't say things like that," Athrun told her has he reached out with one hand and soothed her hair back. He offered her his best smile. "You'll be fine."

"I lost…too much…" she wheezed. "I wish…we could've been married…longer…" she smiled weakly and Athrun gave a small, pained chuckle.

"We have plenty of time, Meer."

"No, we do not…I will miss you...I have never loved another man more." Athrun gripped her hand tighter. This was not happening. They hadn't been married for more than a month! She couldn't be leaving him so soon! Meer smiled sadly. Her eyes began to water. "My only regret is leaving you alone…"

"Meer, I will get the best doctors. You will be fine! You!" He turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the nearest servant. "Go fetch Lord Durandal!"

"It's too late…" Meer whispered, even as the servant ran out of the room. Her husband turned his attention back to her. "I love you…" she said once more. She struggled to breath "Athrun…"

"Yes, Meer?" He leaned closer to hear her.

Her tear filled eyes looked up at him, wanting her last image to be that of the man she had loved since she was a child. Darkness was fading in. "End this war…"

His eyes widened. "Meer?" She face relaxed. "Meer!?" He screamed. His hands shot down to her shoulders. "Meer!"

From the doorway, Dearka and Yzak stood silently as they watched. "Lord Joule, Sir Elsman," a voice said behind them. They turned around. A blond man with down cast eyes and an arm in a sling stood behind them. "I must speak to Lord Zala."

The tanned blond in the red uniform exchanged a silent look with the silver haired man. "I do not think now is the best time, Miguel." Dearka told him carefully.

"I have to tell him what happened." Miguel stated.

"Just tell us who is responsible for all of this," Yzak ordered. Miguel straightened up and met their eyes with hollowed ones.

"A Haumea Elite, sir," Miguel clenched his hand at his side. "Her name is Athha. Captain Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Athha…" a low voice said before them. The three men looked up to see Athrun standing there with a cold expression on his face. "I shall never forget that name."

* * *

_Zala Estate, Zaft Region, Plants – 3 Years Later_

He closed the door to the bedroom where the mute girl slept amongst rows and rows of stuffed animals and books. Sad green eyes lowered. Three years and she hadn't said a word. Nothing so much as a nod had come from Mayu since she returned to the estate that fateful day.

Athrun turned away from the room and began down the hall. The girl's silence had devastated her older brother. The blow was made even more painful by the fact that their parents had been taken away, as well.

"Lord Zala," a voice said behind him. Athrun turned around and acknowledged the servant. "Young Master Asuka is in the library."

"The library?" Athrun frowned as he raised a questioning eyebrow. He had returned to the estate from the Queen's palace late at night. "What is he doing up?"

"Waiting for you, my lord." The servant reported. Athrun nodded and dismissed the elderly man before turning around and heading back down the hall to the library where his ward and heir was said to be.

He opened one of the heavy double doors as silently as he could and peered inside. The fire was still going at the hearth and before it, a long red couch. Athrun could make out the top of spiky black hair against the fire. As he rounded the couch, he heard the sound of even breathing. Shinn was indeed asleep.

Smiling slightly, Athrun shook his head at the sleeping young man. Shinn had wanted to go with him to find out why the Queen had called for him so soon, but Athrun made him stay. He should've figured Shinn would try to wait up for him.

Turning around, headed towards the hearth and stopped before a pile of wood. He tossed in a few cut pieces and stood up to watch the fire devour them. Slowly, his eyes rose to the portrait above the fireplace. A lovely young woman with long pink hair and large blue eyes with a wide smile.

The first cousin of Queen Lacus had been his wife. Energetic and assertive, Meer had pursued him, even when there had been talks of and arranged marriage between him and the then Princess Lacus. Athrun smiled to himself. It had been quite an eventful courtship, with Meer doing everything she could to get his attention.

Three times she had asked him to marry him at her cousin's ball. _Ever since we were children…_ Athrun thought to himself. While he was fond of her, he never really thought of marriage. Having gone away to a prestigious international academy as child and then diving into his studies at the Zaft Academy, he was left little time to think about his personal life.

It was when his father passed away years earlier that he gave marriage a thought and accepted Meer's third and final proposal. Then the war escalated and he was called to the front lines. In a rush wedding, he spent barely a day with her before riding off with his men to battle. When he returned, she died in his arms.

His lips pursed into a tight line. Advisor and Lord Durandal had just given a rousing speech about forgiveness and tolerance on the eve of their finalized peace treaty with the Orb Union, yet Athrun could not help but still feel the anger and resentment within. Perhaps it was not directed towards Orb herself, but to the woman who killed his wife. The woman who's name haunted his mind.

"Athrun?" A tired voice sounded behind him and the blue haired man turned around.

"Shinn…forgive me if I woke you." Athrun replied. Shinn shook his head.

"No, its fine," He said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What did they say? What did Queen Lacus want?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about," Athrun assured him. "Just information on the peace treaty with Orb."

At the sound of the country, Shinn scowled. To him, Orb had taken away his mother, his father, and to some extent, his sister. To say that he resented the country was an understatement. "I had heard rumors at the Academy."

"What rumors?" Athrun asked curiously.

"That they want to marry off Plants nobleman to Orb noblewomen to ensure continuing relations and trade." Shinn frowned, obviously disapproving of the idea.

Athrun took a deep breath and mulled over his thoughts. Unfortunately, that was not a rumor. "If you are worried about being married off, I wouldn't let that happen." A small look of relief shone in Shinn's face before he nodded. "And Orb does not have noblewomen or noble houses."

"Then who would they marry?" Shinn asked.

Athrun paused for a moment, wondering what exactly Shinn's response would be. His own had been of utter shock at first, but slowly, he grew on the idea. Not because it would encourage good relations or peace, but because it would give him access to the Orb woman he sought on the battle field for three long years.

"Haumea Elite."


	2. Chapter - 2

The room was a sort of like a miniature theater. Below, at the front, was an elevated chair behind a wooden desk that carried the Orb Union seal. Behind it sat Orb's leader, Queen Murrue Ramius, dressed in formal Orb Military garb with numerous pins and merits decorating her left breast. Still wrapped around her upper arms were bold blue arm bands with Orb's golden seal, signifying that while she was now Queen of her nation, she was still ranked as captain of the Haumea Elite.

A long table stretched across the floor from the front of her elevated bench. Three less extravagant chairs were occupied behind them for her three trusted advisors. Across from them, sitting in three ascending rows, was the chamber. The Haumea Elite Captains were all seated together in the front. The two generals of their military sat behind them, along with the half dozen or so council members. In the last row, regional representatives were seated.

Typically, all eyes were on Queen Murrue and her advisors. They were, until a shrill cry cut through the stunned silence of the Council Room.

"No!" Every head in the room turned towards the blonde woman who had shot up from her chair. An angry scowl was etched across her face as her hands slammed on the desk surface in front of her. "That is asking too much! As Captain of the Rouge Seray, I cannot allow it!"

"Captain Athha, please," Queen Murrue's gentle voice reached across the floor as she addressed the obviously defiant woman. "I understand your concerns and unease, but allow the Advisors to explain our reasoning before you protest."

"I am sure you are not the only one who feels this way, Captain Athha," the blond man seated before the Queen told her. "I can't say we don't have hesitations ourselves, but I believe an explanation is in order first."

Gritting her teeth as her white gloved fingers clawed into the table, the blonde captain slowly sank back down into her seat between the captains of the Azure and Obsidian Seray. As she took her seat, Captain Haww to her left reached over and gave her friend's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. To her right, Captain Badgiruel gave her a small nod, as if to say she agreed completely with Cagalli's outburst.

"Now then," the Queen began carefully. Her eyes swept over the now silenced room, as if searching for anyone else who would disrupt the meeting. "Advisor Simmons will begin. Please hold all your questions until Advisor Waltfeld or Advisor La Flaga deem it time ask. Advisor Simmons, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, your majesty," Similarly dressed in the white, lavender, and gold adorned military uniform, a woman with light brown hair stood up from her seat to address the room. She, too, wore a blue Haumea Elite captain's arm band. Though, just like Queen Murrue, no longer officially held that position. "I can understand your unease with the news. It was a hard decision for us to make, however, after several months of negotiations with Plants' Queen and her Supreme Council, it has become evident that intermarriage would inevitably become part of the treaty.

"As per our constitution, after the initial armistice over seen by the Rouge Seray, the major treaty agreement will be negotiated by Queen Murrue, her advisors, and the governing body of the other party. In this case, it was Queen Lacus and the Plants Supreme Council. After several months of intense negotiation, with Advisors La Flaga and Waltfeld spending most of their time representing our ruling body in Plants, a treaty has been signed to restore peace between the Orb Union and our neighboring country, Plants.

"While the details of the treaty follow along the lines of our standard treaties and protocols with other nations, Queen Lacus was insistent on including a provision that would strengthen inter-cultural, as well as economic and academic, relations. Historically speaking, many treaties in the past between two nations were sealed with the intermarriage of royal blood. However, it is well known that the Orb Union does not have a royal family or noble houses. Our Queen is elected after the previous Queen retires and steps down or passes on."

"Advisor Simmons, if I may cut in," A tall man with a scar over his left eye stood up from his seat. The female advisor gave him a nod of her head and sat down to give him the audience. "Advisor La Flaga and I spent weeks debating with the Supreme Council on this issue. We stressed that such a marriage was not possible. Even if Queen Murrue had a child, the child would not hold any royal blood, as none of us do. For a while, we thought we could win and dismiss that provision, however Queen Lacus herself brought up the Haumea Elite.

"Until then, no one thought of the five Seray, but your esteemed reputations have preceded you. _Strong of Mind. Strong of Body. Strong of Heart_. Upon being informed of this, the Supreme Council took some time to find out all they could about the Haumea Elite. They questioned me as well as my fellow advisor, and the answers they received pleased them.

"In the words of Supreme Councilwoman Joule 'noble blood is meaningless if the integrity of character is worthless'. In short, the Supreme Council deemed the most noble –in-character daughters of Orb more than worthy to marry into their time honored noble houses." Advisor Waltfeld explained.

"So, what you're saying is that everything we have worked for to get to where we are now will be held against us?" Cagalli demanded sharply.

"Captain Athha, please let us finish." Advisor Waltfeld sighed heavily as he lifted his hand to the bridge of his nose. He glanced over at La Flaga and gave him a nod. Waltfeld took his seat as the blond advisor stood up and walked around the table to stand before the room.

"What Advisors Simmons and Waltfeld said merely answers how the provision came about and why it was pushed by the Supreme Council. Our reasons for accepting the provision was not because we are punishing the Haumea Elite, for they have done nothing to be punished for. The reason comes from the credo of the Elite. _Strong of Mind. Strong of Body. Strong of Heart._ Think about this for a moment." Advisor La Flaga's eyes settled on Cagalli, as if knowing that if she understood and accepted it then everyone would follow.

"We have just ended a five year war. Both sides lost sons and daughters at the hands of the other. It would be naive to think that everyone would welcome us with open arms. Indeed, in the past, arranged marriages that had been made to bring together two former enemy countries contained much resentment. You might be marrying the man who killed your brother." He watched as a flash of enmity flashed through Cagalli's amber eyes and nodded to himself. While he knew full well that Cagalli's brother had not been killed, the possibility was still enough to fully tug at her emotions. The blond man continued.

"He might be marrying the woman who killed _his_ brother. There will be bad blood in the marriage. Perhaps not between the husband and wife, but those around them. They should expect some hostility. Some antagonism from other nobles, perhaps even from the servants and commoners. With that in mind, we agreed to the Haumea Elite provision because no one would be able to handle such a situation with dignity, strength, and determination more than one of our most honored daughters.

"Elites possess all the qualities that noblewomen are thought to have. Patience, wit, poise, even artistic ability in some form. Strong physically. Strong emotionally. They are respectful, intelligent, and capable of handling themselves in a formal environment, but they are much more well rounded. Elites have the physical prowess and skills of Plants' own Red Knights. All you have engaged against one at one point during the war and know that already. Should any assault happen, you would be able to take care of yourself, to a formidable degree." La Flaga began to head back to his seat. "We agreed to the provision because no one could be better to represent Orb than you ladies."

From her seat behind the advisors, the Queen couldn't help but shake her head. Yes, his words reflected their reasoning, but only her husband could deliver it in such a way that would flatter even the most hardened of warriors. She looked across the floor at the five women mulling over the explanation.

Miriallia had a slight blush over her cheeks as sad eyes looked down at the table in front of her. Natarle kept her face stoic as she thought about what Advisor La Flaga had told them. Between them, the Lioness of Orb sat with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Despite that, Queen Murrue could see that her eyes were lost in thought.

"We will now take questions from the chamber." Advisor Waltfeld said as La Flaga took his seat beside him.

Half of the room expected their Captain Athha to rise and immediately begin firing off questions. Instead, it was the black haired captain beside her that stood up. "I believe I speak for my sisters, as well as the rest of the chamber, when I ask what are the provisions of the marriages."

"Marriage provisions, Captain Badgiruel?" Queen Murrue asked. She wanted the woman to elaborate.

The captain stood up straight. "Yes, my queen. Under what circumstances will the relationship be considered marriage. Is their a time limit? Citizenship issues. Property issues. Where will they live? Will the groom come to Orb or will the bride go to Plants? Will our sisters and daughters have to renounce their ranks and stations?"

"Excellent questions, Captain Badgiruel," Advisor Simmons smiled. "As expected from the Obsidian Seray."

Natarle nodded as she sat down beside Cagalli and the two exchanged muted, satisified looks.

"The provisions are rather simple," Advisor Waltfeld shifted through the papers in front of him and lifted a piece of parchment. "Queen Murrue refused to allow them to strip anyone of their rank and station because of marriage, therefore all who marry will keep their rank. From Captain to Ensign. The marriage must occur within the next five years, at the rate of at least one marriage a year. This means, that of the dozen or so noble houses of Plants, five will marry an Elite. Under Plants law, once married to a Plants citizen, the spouse is automatically given Plants citizenship, regardless of previous national affiliation.

"You will be granted dual citizenship, so do not worry about losing your Orb citizenship. Any property belonging to you in Orb will remain under your name and will not be absorbed by Plants. As for living arrangements, it must be made between the husband and wife in an agreement before the marriage. A week's time is mandatory to be spent in Plants and another week's time is mandatory to be spent in Orb as a couple, per year. Once those are fulfilled, they may go on to live separately."

"Basically, you will be married in legal terms, only, if that is what you both agree upon. We assume there will be changes if progeny comes into play, however, child rearing will be decided on the case by case basis by the couple," Advisor Simmons assured them. A series of murmurs went through the chamber as the officials discussed it amongst themselves. "Are there any more questions?"

"Captain Athha and I have a question and a request," Miriallia said as she stood up. All eyes went to the Azure captain. "The first question is; will our sisters and daughters be meeting their suitors?"

"Yes, Captain," Queen Murrue answered her personally. Miriallia returned to her seat. "Through an agreement with Queen Lacus, she will be sending representatives and the selected grooms of the five noble houses that were chosen to Orb to meet with the Haumea Elite and hopefully find a prospective bride. The details of the meeting and time period when it will happen are still being worked out."

"And your request, Captain?" Advisor Simmons asked.

This time, Cagalli stood up. "I would like to request permission for any and all information – background, family, or otherwise, regarding the grooms and noble houses they are affiliated with to be given to the Obsidian Seray."

Beside her, Natarle looked up, unable to hide the surprise in her eyes. The emotion was quickly subdued as interest quickly took over. As the Advisors looked amongst themselves, as if weighing the request, the Obsidian Seray Captain stood beside Cagalli. "I would like to second that request. As Captain of the Obsidian Seray, which deals with information and investigation, I believe it is only proper for that information to come into our hands so that myself, as well as my sisters and daughters, all know who we are dealing with."

Advisor Simmons opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Miriallia standing. "I third the request."

"I would like to forth it." A woman with long, dark blue, almost black, hair stood up beside Miriallia.

"Captain Waltfeld…" Cagalli murmured as she looked at the once retired Captain of the Chartreuse division. Aisha Waltfeld had retired just before the war began, after marriage to the then General, now Advisor Waltfeld. When Fllay was killed in battle, she returned to guide her 'daughters' once more.

"And I would like to fifth the request." The last captain, baring white arm bands, stood up. Of the active captains, she was the eldest and the one that saw the least amount of active battle. She was captain of the medicine and health focused Seray – Alabaster.

Cagalli smiled softly. She should've known Manna would've supported the request. The woman was practically her nanny. The blonde looked back at their Queen and the advisors. "This is a request from all five Seray, your majesty. I believe even you cannot disagree with the logic behind our request."

The youthful looking queen gave the captain a small bow of her head as she hid her pleased smile. "It is an understandable request, Captain Athha. If there are not protests from the advisors, I will allow it."

"I allow it." Advisor Simmons agreed.

"As do I." Advisor Waltfeld nodded, under the demanding glare of his wife. She smiled, satisfied, as he gave his accord.

"I do, as well, on the grounds that any information on the chosen bride be available upon the request of the groom." Advisor La Flaga grinned as he leaned back against his chair.

"Done." Four pairs of eyes looked at the eldest Captain, unsurely. "After all, it is only fair that the young man know about his bride, too."

Queen Murrue chuckled a bit and nodded. "Then I have one last request of our Haumea Elite." The five women stood up straight and bowed their heads, as if awaiting their orders. "While it does not matter which Seray the prospective bride belongs to, I would like each of you to find one or two volunteers within your Seray. The more open-minded the better."

"Yes, your majesty." They chorused at once.

"If there are no further questions, we will end the meeting for today." Advisor Waltfeld looked around the room. When no one made a move to disagree, Queen Murrue gave a nod.

"This meeting is adjourned." She nodded. At once, Cagalli let out a heavy breath and headed for the aisle. She climbed the steps, her mind lost in thought as she exited the Council Room.

"Cagalli!" a voice called behind her. She looked over her shoulder Miriallia jogged to catch up with her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm as good as I can be after hearing about this," Cagalli let out a heavy breath and ran her hand through her hair. "My girls won't be happy to hear this."

"I doubt any of ours will be," Miriallia agreed as she fell into step with the blonde captain. "Do you have someone in mind to ask?"

"No…" Cagalli admitted, shaking her head slightly. "Do you?" She asked, looking at her friend and comrade curiously.

Miriallia nodded and Cagalli paled. Smiling reassuringly, the blue eyed captain shook her head. "No, Cagalli, I don't plan to ask Stellar. She isn't even a Haumea Elite yet."

"But she _will_ be," Cagalli insisted confidently. A sad look reached her face as they continued to walk. "I never thought I'd see the day when I _didn't_ want her to become one."

"She is your sister, Captain Athha, it is not shameful to wish her only happiness," another voice said behind them. The two captains stopped and turned around before giving respectful bows of their heads to the approaching, dark haired captain. She returned the action before continuing walking with them. "Though, I am sure Stellar would a most excellent bride, as would any of our sisters and daughters."

"Captain Badgiruel, I apologize if I overstepped by boundaries by my request earlier." Cagalli admitted.

"Do not be, Cagalli," Natarle answered her informally. "I am pleased you did. I, too, would like to know the kind of men we would marry."

"I only hope that the kind of men they are will honor us," Cagalli admitted.

"Don't worry, Cagalli," Miriallia assured her with a warm smile. "Queen Murrue and the advisors wouldn't allow anyone unworthy to be shoved on to us. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Shinn!" Athrun's hand knocked against the door rapidly as he glared at the offending wood divider. "Shinn, open this door! We have to talk!"

There was no answer and part of him expected that. While he had managed to avoid discussing his latest request from the Queen the night before, he couldn't avoid it at breakfast that morning. Shinn had already been at the breakfast table, waiting for him with Mayu sitting across from him. After a brief 'good morning', Shinn asked for details of the request.

Athrun had thought over the situation the night before, finally deciding that it would be best to tell Shinn himself, in person, rather than have him hear it else where. In a matter of weeks, the marriages would be the talk of Plants and, by association, Orb. Rumors would spread on possible matches and Athrun's name would be among them.

In retrospect, perhaps he could have been a bit more thoughtful when he informed the young man of his decision. For Shinn, the death of his parents at the hands of Orb was still fresh in his mind and the resulting argument had visibly affected them, as well as Mayu, who had been eating breakfast with them.

"The rumors are true. Five noble houses will select a son to marry a Haumea Elite member, since Orb lacks noble houses for traditional arranged marriages." Athrun said as he cut through a piece of meat at the head of the table. To his right, Shinn's red eyes narrowed.

"How are they choosing the houses?" he asked suspiciously. Athrun glanced up at him.

"I already told you, Shinn, you will not be in an arranged marriage. I have already cleared that with the Queen herself." Athrun assured him.

Shinn frowned more so. "You didn't answer my question." He stated. Across from him, Mayu looked up from her eggs, a slightly curious look on her otherwise blank face.

Releasing a deep breath, Athrun put his utensils down and looked at the red eyed brunette. "Queen Lacus asked for volunteers. They are due by this morning before she picks from the houses herself. She and the Supreme Council will go over each house that volunteered, as well as those that are selected to find the five that they feel are most suited for the task." He explained calmly.

"I see…" Shinn trailed off. He looked back down at his plate. "I guess we just have to see if the House of Zala is chosen."

The corner of Athrun's lips twitched. "The House of Zala will not be _chosen_." He replied. Mayu looked from her brother to her guardian.

"How are you so sure?" Shinn asked as he stuffed some potatoes in his mouth.

Athrun prepared himself for the fit he knew Shinn would throw. "Because I have already volunteered to personally marry a Haumea Elite." The air became tense with silence. Athrun kept his eyes on the boy he named his heir after the death of his wife and watched as emotions danced clearly over his face.

Disbelief, confusion, betrayal, and then finally, anger. Shinn's screaming could be heard across the estate as he yelled and cursed at Athrun for such a foolish decision. He claimed Athrun was betraying his country. Athrun said that fulfilling the request was a way of _supporting_ his country. As Shinn's voice rose higher and higher, so did Athrun's impatience.

It was finally when Shinn coldly reminded Athrun that his late wife, the Lady Meer, was killed by Orb that Athrun's patience broke. The blue haired man shot up from his seat, facing the red eyed young man with a stern look. "This is my choice, Shinn! It was my decision to make, not yours! You are not head of the house, yet, so do not presume to make my decisions for me! I will marry a Haumea Elite and that is final!"

Shinn's mouth had snapped closed. He lifted his chin defiantly into the air and stormed out of the room without another word. Athrun had fallen back into his chair and ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at Mayu, about to apologize to her for such an awkward moment when he noticed that she was staring at her plate with an unusual expression on her face. Athrun tilted his head to the side. For a moment, he could've sworn she was smiling just a bit.

That had been hours ago. Now, Mayu had ran off to her room, presumably to get some studying done. Shinn had locked himself in his room, and Athrun had spent the last hour trying to get him to talk to him. He had tried everything from orders to bribery, yet nothing seemed to get Shinn's attention.

"Shinn," Athrun began once more. "I know you don't like this, but it is the duty of the noble house to support the Queen and the country."

"Lord Zala," a voice said behind him. Athrun turned around and acknowledged the servant addressing him. "Lord Joule and Sir Elsman are waiting for you in your study."

"Thank you, please serve them some tea. I will be there in a moment." Athrun instructed calmly.

"Yes, my lord." The servant bowed and headed back.

"Shinn," the green eyed lord continued. "Try to understand. If this is what it takes to end the war, then I will gladly do it. It is my duty not just as the head of a noble house, but as a Red Knight. As one, too, you should know that."

He listened for any sort of reaction and heard nothing. After a few minutes, he let out a defeated sigh and headed for his study. As he stepped through the doors, the two men seated stood up. Athrun waved his hand to dismiss the courtesy. He was among friends and such formal behavior was not necessary.

"We heard," Dearka said as he watched Athrun round the corner of his desk and then fall back on to his plush leather seat. "You were the first house that volunteered."

"I figured as much," Athrun stated. "If you came to yell at me for my decision, save it. Shinn has done enough for both of you."

"More that Yzak? Somehow I doubt that…" Dearka trailed off innocently as the silver haired man beside him shot him a glare.

"We didn't come here to yell at you, Zala," Yzak spat out as he lowered the tea cup from his lips. "Though I do question why you volunteered in the first place."

"Lacus asked me to." Athrun informed them casually. At the name of their Queen, both Dearka and Yzak couldn't help the looks of surprise that appeared on their faces.

" _Queen_ Lacus? _Our_ Lacus?" Dearka asked, stunned. Athrun nodded.

"That doesn't make any sense. A personal request?" Yzak frowned as he placed his cup back on to the silver tray on the edge of Athrun's desk. "Lacus rarely uses personal requests in such cases."

"I thought as much…" Athrun agreed. "However, she seemed very insistent. It was also a director order from the Queen herself. I wasn't as if I could reject it."

"But…why _you_?" Dearka asked. Athrun raised an eyebrow and Deark slumped back against his seat, raising his hands to ward him off as he gave him a weak smile. "Not to say that it's a mistake or anything. I'm sure you'll make a fine groom…again."

Athrun released a heavy sigh and lowered his eyes. "She wouldn't say exactly, but felt I was one of the better candidates. It was her personal request of me." Athrun admitted. "I thought that perhaps it was because I lost _her_ so soon…"

"Athrun," Dearka's smile saddened. "Lacus wouldn't try to replace her like that."

"I know, I know, but…she wouldn't tell me her exact reasons." Athrun reminded them.

"Perhaps she really did just feel you would make a good candidate for a bride-groom," Yzak added as a scowl reached his face. "Though that makes it more of a blessing than a curse."

Athrun's eyes moved over to the man in the white military uniform. "Oh…?" Yzak merely huffed and remained in his seat. Athrun looked at the smug blond across from him. "Dearka?"

"Let's just say that you're not the only noble house that volunteered for the job." The wide, almost sadistically pleased smile across Dearka's lips made Athrun grin, as well.

"So…did you volunteer, old friend, or did Councilwoman Joule have anything to do with it?" Athrun asked cheekily.

A hateful glare was shot in his direction as Yzak grit his teeth. "Who do you think volunteered, you idiot! My mother heard all about those blasted Haumea Elite and has it stuck in her head that one would make a suitable bride for me! She volunteered without even asking my permission!"

"Ah…in typical Joule fashion, I see." Athrun nodded understandingly.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Yzak growled.

"Nevermind that," Athrun replied calmly. "I'm sure Shinn feels similar right now."

"Shinn?" Dearka tilted his head to the side. "You're marrying off the brat? I thought you were the one Lacus asked to marry an Elite."

Athrun shook his head. "I _am_ the one that has to marry. However, Shinn is my heir. You know I took him and his sister in once Master Asuka and his wife…" He trailed off and the other two nodded understandingly. "Anyway," Athrun continued, shaking his head slightly as if to vanquish the haunting memories. "He still harbors resentment to Orb and is completely against the marriage."

"That isn't surprising," Yzak agreed. "He has every right to be, I suppose."

"What about you?" Dearka asked. Two pairs of eyes looked across the table to the blue haired man. "How do you… _feel_ …about all of this?"

Silence stretched between them. For a second, Athrun's eyes darted to the door behind his friends, as if making sure that it was closed. He understood clearly what Dearka's question meant. How did he feel marrying a woman of the same nation, never mind the same fighting body, as the woman that killed his wife?

The two men studied Athrun as he thought for a moment. "I thought about what Lord Durandal spoke of at the last Grand Council meeting. It became a bit too idealistic at one point, but I understood what he was saying. This needs to be done."

"So, you'll accept it?" Yzak asked, his voice laced with disbelief. "Just like that? After Meer died by the hand of a Haumea Elite?"

Unseen by his comrades, Athrun clenched his hands over his lap as the statement was said outloud. "On her death bed, she asked me to end this war. That was her last request." The two other men mulled over the words of the woman who had passed much too soon. It wasn't the first time they had heard those words from Athrun's lips.

Athrun had mumbled them to himself numerous times before engaging in battle. Right after Meer's burial, he had returned straight to the front lines, pushing Plants forces into Orb territory aggressively. He was every bit the perfect soldier a Red Knight was supposed to be. The violence had escalated. The tensions had risen. Many people died. Athrun had blindly followed then General Lord Le Creuset's orders, firmly believing that by doing so, Plants would win and the war would end.

However, in the end, it wasn't the diligent Red Knight who had ended the war. It was the devoted and utterly selfless Pink Princess come Queen. From the beginning, she had her hesitations of the war. At the time, Plants was suffering from a recession after their war with the Atlantic Federation.

Plants was formerly very wealthy, but their growing military power was a threat to the Atlantic Federation. In a preemptive move, the Federation attacked the western border their shared with Orb and Plants. To protect herself, Orb remained a neutral nation, giving no aid or support to either side. Under the leadership of Lacus' late father, King Siegel, the war had ended with an armistice after several years of warfare.

The war with Orb, upon further investigation by joint forces of Yzak Joule's team and a group of Haumea Elite from the Obsidian Seray, discovered that the instigators may have been misled Plant citizens. During the war with the Federation, a sense of irritation had been applied to Orb and her people.

Orb was a wealthy, powerful country. Her waters were clean and ripe for fishing. Her lands were fertile. Orb excelled far beyond the Federation and Plants in terms of medicine and health. It wasn't as if they couldn't have afforded to go to war and help the people who were being ravaged. For the people who had suffered from the war along the borders, they moved into the undamaged lands of Orb. At first, Orb allowed it. However, the promise of a better economic situation drew more and more Plants citizens until a good portion of the northwest border of Orb and Plants was being settled by Plant citizens.

When Orb requested that the 'colonization' of their land be ended, while more and more impoverished Plants citizens wanting a new start wanted it to be continued. Negotiations were in place to try to work out some sort of arrangement between the two countries when the first signs of violence started.

Orb citizens whose villages and towns had been over run with Plants nationals became marginalized and tensions rose. Tensions between the two groups culminated in a series of violent riots with the area. Orb took the side of her people. Plants took the side of hers. Orb blamed Plants for the sudden disappearance of entire villages once filled with Orb citizens. Deaths of Plants citizens were blamed on Orb villagers, and finally war was declared by the angered Supreme Council.

The area became known was disputed territory and fought over like candy between two children. King Siegel had initially agreed to the war, if only to secure freedoms for his people to stay in the area. When it became to violent and the death toll rose, he wanted to pull back and restart negotiations with Orb. However, it was too late to simply pull back.

His advisors and generals assured him, the war was winning and they would get the disputed territory for Plants and better Plants' economic state because of it. By the time Siegel realized it was a fruitless battle, he was assassinated.

Thrust upon the throne was his teenaged daughter, the then nineteen year old Princess Lacus. For those that did not know her as well as her childhood confidants, such as her late cousin, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak, she seemed like the perfect puppet ruler. Beloved by all, blissfully naive and ignorant of what was going on around her.

However, Lacus was sharper than they gave her credit for. Using royal power, she pulled Yzak's Red Knights squad out of the war and assigned them to investigation work to find out what exactly she needed to do to stop the war. A trusted friend and ally, Yzak agreed. What he later uncovered would help end the war.

Lacus' eyes then settled on her cousin's widower. Seeing one of her closest friends turn into an unquestioning soldier blindly following the orders of a very questionable man concerned her to no end. Lacus ordered Athrun and his Red Knights squad out of the war. She assigned them as her bodyguards, as if knowing that she had made enemies that would try to kill her.

Regardless, by pulling out the two Red Knights squads, the efficiency of the Plants military had been lessened and during that time, skirmishes and death tolls had lowered. That was when Yzak discovered that the man who had initially allowed for the 'colonization of Orb' was their own General Lord Le Creuset.

Further evidence suggested that he purposely flooded Orb border villages and towns, methodologically phasing out the native Orb population until they lost power. When questioned as to why he went against Orb's requests and Plants' initial agreements, Le Creuset stated that Orb was a useless nation with useless people that squandered a land that could be cultivated so much better under Plants. He believed it was the duty of the more cultured Plants to take over Orb and replace its people with those who would take advantage of what the land had to offer.

That resonating admission revealed a darker truth about the settlement of Orb. It was later discovered that his colonization also lead to the genocide of Orb citizens in towns where they had been extremely marginalized. That was the reason behind the disappearing villagers. Infuriated, Orb's Chartreuse Seray stormed over half the border Plants bastions on the border, destroying entire citadels. Lacus gave the order to pull back and sent Dearka to sneak into Orb and deliver a message to the Queen. Weeks later Dearka returned. A ceasefire had been ordered and the armistice had begun.

Seeds of misunderstanding and hate were now strewn between the once peaceful countries. They needed to be leveled and Lacus believed intermarriage would help bring two countries together once more. That was why they were where they were now.

"Athrun…" Dearka began carefully. "You still haven't told Shinn, have you?"

Green eyes rose and met purple ones. "About his parents' killer? No…I don't know what he would do if he found out we knew the exact identity of the woman who killed his parents."

"What about his sister?" Yzak asked. His eyes softened slightly at the plight of the girl. Now a teenager, Mayu still hadn't spoken a word. Even worse, her face rarely, if ever, showed emotion. Numerous doctors had tried, but no one seemed to get through to the girl. After a while, people stopped trying; accepting that the incident of watching her parents be killed in front of her had affected her that badly. Shinn, on the other hand, never stopped believing that one day she would talk again.

"You know she hasn't said anything," Athrun told him sadly. "She was there when I told Shinn at breakfast."

"And what was her reaction?" Dearka asked curiously.

Athrun looked down at the papers piled neatly on his desk. The corners of his lips tugged up slightly. "For a moment, I thought she had smiled."

Yzak's eyes widened and Dearka let out a shocked gasped. "Did she? Did you tell Shinn!?"

"I wasn't sure," Athrun cut them off. He frowned. "And Shinn hasn't spoken to me after the initial yelling this morning."

"So, I guess that means he won't be coming to Orb with you when you go check out your future fiancée." Dearka mused.

"No, he'll come. I'll make him come," Athrun frowned. "He can't keep running from Orb as if it is the enemy. One woman wronged him and only that woman should have to pay. The rest of Orb is innocent, just as Plants is."

Yzak narrowed his eyes as Athrun spoke. "I thought you said that you understood Lord Durandal's idealistic speech about tolerance and forgiveness."

Athrun gave him a nod. "I do."

"Then what is this about the woman having to pay?" Yzak frowned. He stiffened in his seat as blue eyes pierced Athrun's. "Do you still harbor ill feelings for that woman?"

"She killed Meer, Yzak, how can I not?" Athrun frowned.

Dearka shook his head. "Athrun, I don't like where this is going."

"I'm not going to on a mad hunt to find her and instill justice on my own, if that is what you are implying," the blue haired man replied.

"And by justice you mean kill her." Dearka concluded with a frown.

Before Athrun could answer, Yzak slammed his fist on the desk. "The war is finally over, Athrun! The war Meer asked you to end. If you have any reservations about marrying a Haumea Elite because of the circumstances, I suggest you retract yourself from the pool. We cannot afford another war because you want revenge!"

Athrun's eyes narrowed and coldly met Yzak's. "How irresponsible do you think I am!? That I would risk peace for my country because of my own personal vendetta!?"

"It is not that you are irresponsible, Athrun, but your actions speak louder than words," Yzak replied coldly. "Do you not realize the kind of damage you caused after Meer's death? You dove into the war, fighting without mercy in the blink of an eye!"

"I _thought_ I was helping bring the end of war." Athrun said behind gritted teeth.

"No, you weren't!" Yzak snapped.

"Then what did you think I was doing!?" Athrun demanded loudly. Before Yzak could reply, Dearka cut him off.

"You were taking revenge for the wife they took from you." The blonde answered, uncharacteristically solemn. The room grew silent. None of the men were willing to talk as the tension ran thick.

Finally, Athrun composed himself. "If you fear that I will use this marriage provision to seek revenge, you are wrong."

"And if you meet her?" Yzak asked. "Will you shake the hand of the woman who killed your wife?" Athrun remained quiet. "Well?"

"I am still resentful of her," Athrun stated. "I bare no ill will towards the rest of Orb, but that woman will always be my enemy."

Dearka and Yzak released heavy breaths. Dearka lowered his eyes. "Killing her will not bring Meer back, Athrun." He said quietly.

Athrun lowered his own. "I know."

Silence spread across the room once more. After a few moments, Yzak slowly stood up. "Come, Dearka. We should leave Athrun to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Athrun asked as he looked up. He began to stand as Dearka and Yzak headed for the door.

"The trip to Orb," Dearka tod him as they reached the door. "Didn't you get the message? Once the suitable grooms are found, they are to get ready to go to Orb at the end of the month. Supposedly, they want you to meet the Haumea Elite and select a prospective bride from their volunteers."

Yzak snorted. "Volunteers…" he mumbled under his breath.

"I see…" Athrun nodded. "Then I should try to start talking to Shinn about going and arrange for Mayu's tutor to keep her busy while we are gone." He opened the doors for his two guests and led them outside.

"Aside from talking to Shinn, I suggest you think about your own personal issues, as well," Yzak told him. "This is like a mission, Zala. There is no room for bad decisions."

Athrun gave them a nod of his head as they stood on the grand foyer of the estate. "I will do what I can to make sure another war will not break out, I assure you."

Yzak merely gave him a nod before heading outside to the waiting carriage. Dearka patted Athrun on the back. "Still, you should be happy. Have you actually seen the Haumea Elite?" Dearka asked as he headed out the door and down the steps.

"Just from afar, amidst battle. Why?" Athrun asked.

"Gorgeous bodies and lovely faces as far as the eye can see," Dearka smirked as he climbed into the carriage and sat across from Yzak. "Lucky bastard."

Athrun watched as the Dearka gave him a wave as the carriage trotted away. He stood at the threshold of the estate's front door, making sure the carriage was completely out of sight before allowing his pleasant smile to leave his lips. Frowning slightly, he turned around and stalked across the estate.

He emerged into the gardens behind the massive house, silently cutting through the numerous paths without bothering to look at the blooming flowers that spread around him. His mind whirled with thoughts, all regarding his marriage and _that_ woman – his enemy. He was not lying when he told his friends that he held no malice to the rest of Orb, however, he would always hold something against that Athha woman.

She had killed his wife. His _wife_. He may not have loved Meer, not the way she loved him, but he cared for her deeply. Loved her like family, even if not in the way of a lover. She was good person who only wanted to help her people. She had deserved a lifetime of happiness and instead, it had been ripped away from her.

How could he possibly forgive the woman that took Meer from them in such cold blood? He had read the reports and heard the words from Miguel's own mouth. They were set up. They were lead to a slaughter and it was a miracle they even managed to escape. Athrun could only imagine the horror that Meer had seen before she was fatally wounded.

The twenty some year old man found himself stopping before a massive stone mausoleum at the back of the estate. Generations of Zalas had been buried within and around it. Silently, he stood in front of the structure, his eyes settling on the metal plate before one of the tombs. Meer Zala.

His eyes crinkled as they grew damp.

 _"Athrun…"_ He could still hear her voice. " _End this war…"_

"It's over, Meer…" he whispered sadly as he stood in front of her resting place. "But I will make good with my promise to you…no matter what the others say, I will find the woman who took your life and make her pay. It is justice for such an undeserving death." He took a step forward and extending his hand. Warm fingertips met cold, lifeless metal as he traced the embossed letters of her name. "She will pay," He whispered, almost inaudibly. He eyes closed. "I promise, Meer."

"Athrun?" The blue haired man's eyes flew open. He turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Shinn…" he murmured as he straightened up. He lowered his hand from Meer's tomb plate and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Shinn stood at the edge of the path, several paces before the mausoleum. His head lowered as his hands gripped the hems of his shirt. "I thought about what you said," he began. Athrun took a deep breath as he lifted his head.

"And?" he asked.

Shinn's eyes narrowed. "I still cannot accept it." Athrun paused before giving him a brief nod of his head. "But, this is not my choice. As you said, this is your decision and yours alone. If you want to marry one of _them_ , so be it. I have no say in your life."

He referred to them so vehemently. At the same time, Athrun found himself slightly hurt by the young man's words. His decision would affect Shinn's life in some way and he didn't want his heir to resent him so.

"You cannot hate an entire nation for the actions of a few nameless individuals," Athrun told him. He walked forward and stopped in front of the black haired young man. "You will come with me to Orb."

Shinn's head snapped up. "What?"

"You will come with me to Orb," Athrun repeated. "You need to meet the people we are trying to be at peace with, Shinn. For your own good."

Shinn's eyes narrowed. "But-"

"It is not up for discussion," Athrun said. His face softened as he put his hands on Shinn's shoulders. "And I want you to be there when I select a possible bride. While this marriage may be mainly legal, she will still affect your life to some extent. Do you understand?"

Shinn grit his teeth, but nodded obediently. "Yes, Lord Zala."

"Good," Athrun said as he released the younger man's shoulders and walked past him. "Tell Mayu that we will be leaving at month's end. Because I was the first to volunteer, I will be the first to marry."

* * *

The murmurs of disbelief and uncertainty echoed throughout the dining hall of the Rouge Seray. Cagalli let out a heavy breath as she stepped out into the balcony of the sprawling estate house where she and the rest of her squad was housed. Before the mandatory weekly squad dinner ended, Cagalli broke the news to the thirty or so squad members.

Along with the Azure Seray, the Rouge Seray was the smallest of the five squads. At a hundred-fifty, Chartreuse was the largest. Seventy five in the Alabaster Seray and another sixty or so at Obsidian. Regardless of their size, Cagalli was sure that they were all reacting to the news the same way; with shock and question.

She understood completely, which is why she had asked for two volunteers to be decided amongst them. She did not want to have to pick them herself and place them in a position they did not want to be in. She only hoped that one of her sisters or daughters would accept the task. For the time being, she allowed herself a moment of peace beneath the dark sky. She welcomed the cool evening breeze as it swept past her.

"Sister?" a high, airy voice called behind her and Cagalli turned around. She smiled warmly as a seventeen year old maroon eyed blonde peeked through the glass doors of the balcony and slipped out.

"Yes?" Cagalli asked as she beckoned the young blonde to join her. Happily, the girl wandered out and joined the captain against the stone railing, over looking the back training grounds of the Seray estate that lay in the country. From the back balcony where they stood, they could see the Queen's Palace and Onogoro City, lit up, in the distance.

"Stellar wants to know if Cagalli is getting married," she asked innocently. "So Stellar can be part of the wedding."

Cagalli jerked her head back as her eyes widened. "No!" she gasped quickly. "Stellar, where did you hear that?"

"Stellar's sisters are talking about it inside," the blonde smiled happily. While not yet a Haumea Elite, Stellar was on that path. As part of Cagalli's family, she was allowed to stay at the Seray Estate with her. Once she passed the tests and joined Azure, she would move out and live in Miriallia's Seray Estate. "They said that Cagalli is the best match."

The twenty-two year old Captain rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "No, Stellar, I'm not getting married. But someone else will be. We're just not sure who yet. We're waiting for volunteers."

The other blonde's smile faltered, disappointed. She thought for a moment and then looked back at her sister. "Is it for Orb?" she asked. Cagalli nodded. Stellar's smile widened. "Can Stellar volunteer?"

Cagalli nearly fell over the railing. "No, Stellar, only Haumea Elite can volunteer."

"But Stellar will be Elite soon!" Stellar insisted. Cagalli shook her head.

"No, Stellar. If you volunteer, I will have Miriallia reject you," Cagalli told her. Stellar's face fell. "Anyhow, this isn't something you should worry about. You should be concentrating on your upcoming tests to enter the Azure Seray, soon," the older blonde told her. "Did you practice your swimming for today?"

Stellar winced. Swimming was her weakest point. Having nearly drowned when Cagalli first met her, she tended to panic once she realized that she would be completely submerged when her feet no longer touched the ground. "No…Stellar doesn't like practicing alone." Cagalli let out a heavy sigh and reached forward to ruffle the blonde's hair affectionately.

"Then go upstairs and change. Meet me at the pool outside and I'll help you practice, okay?" Cagalli asked. Stellar beamed a smile and nodded enthusiastically before rushing back into the house to get ready.

Before Cagalli could return to her moment of peace, the door opened again. "Captain," Cagalli turned around and faced some of her squad members. Hesitantly, they approached her as Cagalli stood up straight and waited for them to continue. "We have two volunteers."

* * *

"According to the message Queen Lacus gave us, we are to head straight for Onogoro," Athrun said as he walked down the hall of the estate. He was heading towards the front of the mansion, where a carriage waited to take him and Shinn to Orb. "At the Queen's palace, we will be received and given a place to stay while waiting for the other members of the noble houses to arrive."

Shinn merely nodded wordlessly behind him as he adjusted his travel clothes. As he prepared to walk out the door and descend the stairs to the carriage, he felt a tug behind him. Shinn promptly turned around and smiled. "Yes, Mayu?"

Athrun looked up from the bottom of the steps. The fourteen year old girl stood at the door way, one hand on her brother's sleeve, and the other clutching a worn looking piece of purple cloth. Athrun smiled warmly. "Be good for Lunamaria and Meyrin, all right, Mayu?" Athrun told her.

The girl looked down and gave him a nod. As her brother reached over to give her one final hug, Mayu stopped him and held up the piece of cloth. Shinn stopped and looked at the purple cloth and then his sister. "What's this?"

Without saying a word, Mayu pressed it against his chest and took his hand with her free hand. She put his hand over the cloth. "I think she wants you to bring it with you." Athrun chuckled by the carriage.

"I got that," Shinn grumbled over his shoulder. He looked back at his sister warmly. "I'll take good care of it, Mayu." He assured her. Mayu nodded and then gave him a hug. Shinn squeezed his sister once more before he released her.

"Come on, Mayu," the young woman behind her said cheerfully as she stood to the side. "You have to let your brother and Lord Zala go."

"Take good care of her, Meyrin. Tell your sister thank you for tutoring her." Shinn added. The red haired young woman nodded as Shinn joined Athrun in the carriage. A servant closed the door behind him.

"Miguel!" Athrun said as he leaned back against his seat. "Take us to Orb!"

The blond driver cracked his whip and the carriage was off. Shinn moved aside the curtains of the window and waved good-bye to his sister. "Be good, Mayu! I'll see you soon!"

Athrun watched, amused, as Shinn remained half hanging out of the window until they exited the gates of the country estate. As soon as they were on the road, he slid back into his seat and closed the window.

"So, what did she give you?" Athrun asked as he glanced over the worn purple cloth on Shinn's lap. The young man looked down at the pile, unsure himself what his sister had given him.

"I'm not sure…" He mumbled. He lifted it up and held it out to inspect it. It had once been part of a larger piece of cloth, he could tell that much. However over half of it had been ripped off. He could make out a hood and brought it closer to his face. "It looks like a cloak."

"Does she want a new one?" Athrun asked as he unraveled the message Lacus had sent him in order to memorize all the details of his trip. "I can have a new one made for her." He added.

Shinn nodded, despite knowing that his sister didn't have any cloaks. "That's probably it. She probably wants one," he replied, distracted.

"I'll put in an order when we're in Orb, then," Athrun said. His eyes glanced at the cloth. "That looks that a cotton silk blend…Orb is famous for that."

Shinn merely nodded once more as his red eyes caught the faint, horribly embroidered letters on the collar. The gold color seemed to have faded with time and the letters were small, but he could still make them out. "…C…Y…A…" he murmured to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Athrun asked as he looked up from the message he was reading.

Shinn quickly folded the remnants of the cloak. "Nothing…" he said as he looked away and began putting away the cloth in his back. "I was just wondering to myself…"

"Wonder what?" Athrun asked as he raised his emerald eyes from the parchment in his hands.

Shinn met his gaze. He studied Athrun's calm expression and relaxed posture. Then his eyes landed on the pale hand that held the paper. A glistening gold signet ring still remained. Curiously, Shinn spoke outloud. "Do you still plan to get married while wearing your wedding ring?"

Athrun stiffened in his seat. Silently, his eyes lowered to his hand. The expression ohis face saddened. "No, of course not," Athrun said, but made no move to remove it.

Shinn glanced back at him. "Aren't you going to remove it?"

Athrun stared down at the ring. "No…" he said as he forced his eyes to look away. "Not yet."


	3. Chapter - 3

"Kira, please stop frowning," Cagalli sighed heavily as she leaned back against her seat. She sat across from her twin brother, beneath an iron frame gazebo overlooking the back gardens, just past the training grounds behind the Rouge Seray estate. Small beams of sunlight penetrated the vine wrapped lattice around and above them as they ate a simple breakfast. "The decision has been made, and tomorrow, the names of the volunteers are due."

"And just to make sure," the brunette said as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. His hands gripped the fragile looking tea cup in front of him. A tense aura still radiated from the man, despite the warm, relaxed setting of blooming gardens around them. "You are not one of those volunteers, right?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shot an irritated glare at her brother. While Kira was no stranger to dropping by the estate – as her unwed brother under the age of twenty-five, he was still allowed to reside with her and other immediately family – it was rare that he came storming in at dawn, knocking on the main door of the house, demanding to speak to his sister as if the world were going to end.

Despite being a Haumea Elite, who was used to waking up early and getting straight to work, Cagalli hated mornings. She would sleep in whenever she could. It was a luxury she could afford only in peacetime, and even then, only on days of rest. Unfortunately for her, Kira's status as her brother, as well as one of the temple's most honored scholars come war heroes, allowed him free access to the third floor of the estate without question.

The ground floor was the communal living quarters. It was where the Seray cooked, ate, cleaned, played, and worked together. The second floor was where the unwed Seray members under the captain resided. Those who were wed lived with their families in the city and commuted to the estate for training and work. The third floor was the smallest and the private residence of the captain and her immediate family. Kira knew the layout and had gone straight to his sister's room. He knocked once before pushing them open and barging into the room.

A knife had been thrown by the waiting and irritated blonde. Had it not been for Kira's expected reflects, it would've gone right between his eyes. Instead, the former Orb Guard caught it and tossed it aside before bombarding his sister with questions, starting with 'Are you getting married!?' The following screaming match between the two woke up the rest of the estate. It had taken a while for either sibling to calm down. When they finally did, Cagalli lead her brother outside, to a secluded area beyond the training women, in order to talk.

"I did not volunteer to be one of the prospective brides, Kira," Cagalli repeated for the ninth or tenth time that morning. She had lost count of the number of times he had told him before they even stepped outside. "Queen Murrue asked us to seek out volunteers before resorting to selecting them ourselves. We were asked for one or two representatives from each Seray and two of my sisters have volunteered to join the pool."

"And you weren't one of them?" Kira asked once more. Cagalli shook her head.

"No."

As the affirmation set in, he let out a heavy, relieved breath and finally lowered the tea cup he had been griping like a life line back on to the saucer in front of him. "Good." He slumped back against the black iron lawn chair he was sitting in and looked up at the metal railings of the gazebo that held up numerous vines over head.

He had been at the temple, assisting with the Morning Prayer preparations, when the rumors of marriage between Plants' noble houses and Orb's Haumea Elite reached his ears. Immediately, he had dropped the broom he was holding and rushed to the old woman he had over heard talking. The only things that had pierced his mind were 'marriage' and 'Haumea Elite', which translated to simply 'marriage' and ' _Cagalli_ '.

Within a matter of moments, he was on his horse, galloping to his sister's estate before the sun even broke through the horizon. A hundred thoughts had flooded his mind at once. Most questioned the specifics of what he heard, but the main thought that stood out was 'Cagalli is getting married'. The filial part of him had won over his rational side, sending him on a mad mission to find out the truth.

However, now, he was glad he had gone to see her and get assurance that she was not marrying anyone.

"Honestly, Kira, did you really think I would get married to a stranger?" Cagalli asked as she lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip of the warm liquid.

Across from her, the other twin nodded affirmingly. "If it was for Orb, you would," Kira stated, knowing full well that Cagalli's loyalty and dedication to her country ran that deep. He reached across the table and picked up a pastry from the tray. As he examined it, he glanced up at his sister. "You'd do anything for Orb and her people, Cagalli. Everyone knows that."

She raised an eyebrow. He made it sound like blind allegiance. The blonde frowned slightly and bit into a piece of bread she had been holding. Perhaps he was right. Marriage to a stranger wasn't the most appealing prospect, but it wasn't as if she had other plans. She never concerned herself with matters of the heart and never saw herself as the marrying type, anyway.

Natarle, perhaps, when the other captain was older and her patience, or rather tolerance, for men was stronger. _Miriallia, however, is the type to settle down._ Cagalli nodded to herself as she remembered her blue-eyed friend. She could see the kind hearted brunette marrying. At the thought, Cagalli's eyes lowered as her heart ached for her friend and her brother.

Their mutual friend and the childhood love of Miriallia's life died during the war. It had severely shaken the other captain just as much as Uzumi Nara Athha's death had shaken Cagalli. Since then, Miriallia hadn't so much as looked as another man. Despite her smiles and positive attitude, Cagalli could still see the sadness lurking behind blue eyes.

The blonde looked at her brother as she swallowed the bread she had been thoughtfully chewing. "I couldn't volunteer anyway, Kira. I am needed as the captain of the Rouge Seray and I'm quite busy these days. I don't have time to deal with anything like marriage. Who knows the amount of work that will go into it."

"Still," her brother insisted. "You can't say that if there was no choice, you would not volunteer."

Cagalli turned her head away as a tight lipped frown graced her lips. "I'd rather not think about that. The Haumea Elite have never been put into a position like this before and none of us saw it coming. To be honest, I don't know how I'd deal with it."

"You'd either fight it, kicking and screaming, or you'd accept it as part of your duty." Kira deduced rightly. His sister frowned.

"I find it terrifying how we were separated for years and you still know me so well," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. Kira chuckled and smiled brightly at her as he lifted his cup to her in a little toast.

"You're an open book, my sister."

The blonde let out an indignant snort. "And you'd know about books, wouldn't you? Burying yourself at the temple library for days…" Cagalli grumbled. She looked over at her brother with an encouraging gaze. "You should come out and practice with us sometime. Stellar still needs more work with her swimming and the activity would do you some good."

The temple scholar merely let out a heavy sigh. "Perhaps some other time, Cagalli. I don't really feel like it."

Despite her wish to argue with him, she held her tongue. A look of sadness had darkened his face and she knew who he was thinking of; a fiery redhead who had died in the heat of battle against the Red Knights. Cagalli looked back down at the contents of her cup.

"Well, whenever you do feel like it, the doors are always open to you," she told him. She looked up and gave him a bright smile, trying to lighten the sudden dour mood. "To practice anyway. If you rush in here once more and wake me up, you'll get more than a knife thrown at you."

A chuckle escaped the brunette as he shook his head. "Just don't get married without telling me and I won't."

"I don't plan to, trust me," Cagalli assured him. "Though, as Captain of Rouge Seray, I will be overseeing much of the deliberations of each marriage. Property issues. Citizenship issues. Living arrangements."

"That would pose a problem. Would you have to live in Plants or could you stay here?" Kira asked, curiously. Cagalli frowned.

"Stop talking as if _I'm_ the one getting married," she scowled. "First, there is a mandatory week here and week there as a couple. That is two weeks per year that you have to stay with your spouse. The rest is up to you. Basically, it's all a legal, symbolic thing."

"Do you know who the nobles are?" Kira asked. Cagalli shook her head. Her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

"No…in a few days we will. Mwu said that they will slowly be trickling in as Plants' Queen and Supreme Council approve of the grooms," The amber-eyed captain frowned more so. "I suppose it makes sense that they select their parties and we select ours, though it still feels as if we're parading our sisters and daughters around like cattle at the market place."

"The Elite probably out number the amount of acceptable grooms," Kira offered. "It would be worse if five were chosen and then forced into marriage. At least this way, there is a better chance of a positive match."

"I suppose, you're right," his sister agreed with a small nod of her head. "The last thing we need is a bad marriage that leads to another war."

"I take it you and the other captains will be studying the arriving bachelors?" Kira asked, almost pitying the men who would be under the scrutinizing gaze of some of the most powerful women in Orb.

The corners of Cagalli's lips tugged upwards into a little smile. "Obsidian Seray will be conducting full background checks on each groom _and_ their noble house. We won't let one of our own marry someone we deem unworthy. I'd rather die than have one of my own trapped in a horrible marriage."

"Cagalli." The blonde looked up and caught the stern frown on her brother's usually kind, gentle face. "Don't say things like that so lightly," he told her seriously. "Don't say you'd rather die."

The captain took a deep breath and drew her eyes away from her sibling. It seems she had touched on the wrong nerve with her comment. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to…you know…" _Bring up bad memories_ , she wanted to say.

On the other side of the circular table, the man lowered his eyes. A few moments of silence passed between them before he finally spoke. "I'm…I'm going to go back in a few days."

Cagalli lifted her head up and shot her brother a confused look. The tone of his voice was hesitant and she wasn't sure if she liked it. "Back where?" she asked as her eyes began to narrow.

She watched as Kira's shoulders rose and fell with a heavy breath. "The third bastion."

His sister's eyes widened as pink lips tightened into a line. "Kira…"

"I know what you're thinking," the brunette said as his purple eyes met her amber ones. He scooted to the edge of his seat as he extended a hand across the table and offered his sister a reassuring smile. "But I'll be fine."

"It's been two years, Kira," Cagalli whispered worriedly. Her eyes softened as she grasped her brother's hand in hers. "Are you sure you want to return there? You didn't go last year."

"Last year, the war was still raging," Kira reminded her sadly. "I want to go, Cagalli. I just need to see it with my own eyes."

"You've _seen_ it _already_ ," Cagalli insisted. "Kira, you were there when it happened and the state you were in afterwards…" She couldn't bring herself to remind him.

Kira's eyes closed. The memory was still fresh in his mind. He could see the towering Plants citadel and the gray storm clouds brewing over head that cold, dreary morning. He could still see Fllay, confident and assertive, storming the Plants strong hold with her most elite warriors. He was requested to lead the secondary wave and upon their arrival, found her face to face with a silver haired Red Knight. As they fought, they argued. Fllay called him a murderer. He said she wouldn't have made it to where they were if she wasn't one as well.

Her struggle had distracted the purple-eyed man as another soldier, a masked man draped in white, attacked. Kira was taken aback, but he more than matched his Elite sister's skill with a sword and quickly defended himself. Before he knew it, the bastion was falling down around them. Dust and pieces of brick and stone fell to the ground as wooden beams snapped over head.

Fllay was ordering an evacuation and Kira saw the silver haired knight heading towards her. Forgetting about his own battle, Kira had stepped in and sent a deep cut through the knight's once flawless face. Ironically, his move to defend her cost Fllay her life. His opponent, the blonde man with the mask, ran her through the back with his sword while they were both distracted.

Stunned, Kira stood there, unable to move as he watched Fllay's eyes widened with shock. She fell to her knees, her eyes meeting his one last time as a small, sad smile reached her lips. Through the tumbling stone and the yells and screams all around him, he heard her whisper his name. Then, he had blacked out.

When he woke up, he saw his sister hovering over him, blood and dirt still caked on her cheeks from an earlier battle as she sat beside him, clinging on to his hand tightly, as if afraid he would leave her. _"Fllay…?"_ he had whispered, his voice strained and his throat dry.

Cagalli merely shook her head as she cried. _"She's gone, Kira…"_ the blonde choked out. _"I'm sorry."_

"It's not your fault." Kira found himself repeating the same words he told his sister two years earlier. He gently pulled his hand away and gave his sister a reassuring smile. "Last year, I couldn't go and pay my respects to her at the bastion, but this year I can. I'd like to go."

Cagalli's chest rose and fell with a deep breath as she let her brother's words sink in. Slowly, she nodded. "Very well…I'll pack my things."

Kira's eyes widened briefly, but he quickly shook his head. "No, Cagalli, I'm going alone."

"What?" She jerked her head back, as if he had said the most ludicrous thing he could say. "What do you mean, _alone_?" She frowned.

"I promise I won't do anything brash," Kira told her. "I just…I just need sometime to think, Cagalli." He lowered his head and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I understand that I can't hide away at the temple…Fllay wouldn't want that. She used to say I was meant for more than just reading scrolls and sorting through books." He lifted his head and looked back at his concerned sister. "I just think I need to go back there on my own…to remember her…and to think."

The blonde looked hesitant, but slowly nodded her head, conceding. If it would get her brother out of the distant rut he had put himself in after the war ended, she would give in to his request. She hated seeing him lacking the passion in his eyes as he had once had. It was almost as if once the war ended, his reason for living died along with Fllay. They were at peace and he no longer had to be out on the battle field, fighting to make sure no one else had to meet the fate of the late captain. He had settled in to a monotonous life at the Haumea Temple, no real goals, no thoughts of the future. If a simple trip to the border to get closure was what he needed, then Cagalli would support him. She only hoped that he didn't do anything drastic that they would both regret.

"Fine…I'll let you go alone," she stated. "Just…just be careful and…don't stay too long."

Kira smiled widely. "I'll be fine and I'll be back soon. A week's time at the most," he promised. "I won't leave for a few days. I want to wait until all the grooms from Plants have arrived."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Kira, you can't volunteer. It's for Haumea Elite only."

Kira blushed sheepishly and shook his head. "No, no…I…I actually want to see if a particular person is coming."

His sister looked intrigued as she leaned forward, her elbows on the table as she rested her chin on her hands. "Oh?"

"An old friend of mine," Kira smiled happily. "From the Copernicus International Academy I attended." Cagalli's eyes widened. She knew that Kira had gone to some prestigious school as a child, but she never really thought about the friends he had made. After all, it had been years earlier, before they had met.

"You know a nobleman?" she asked, unable to hide her surprise. "From _Plants_?"

Kira nodded. "He's a good person and was a good friend of mine. It was both a blessing and a curse that we did not cross paths during the war, but if he's here, I'd like you to meet him." He lifted up his cup and took a drink of his now cooled tea.

Across from him, Cagalli's interested smile fell. She pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not marrying him," she stated flatly.

Kira nearly choked on his tea. His eyes looked up at his sister as he shook his head vigorously from side to side. "I said _meet_ , not _marry_!" he choked out as he laughed. The image of his childhood friend and his sister was almost humorous to picture, considering their personalities.

"I just wanted to get any ideas out of your head before they settled in," Cagalli said as she stood up. "But if he is here and his character is as good as you believe, I will consider him." This time, Kira's smile fell. Cagalli rolled her eyes. "For the volunteers, Kira, not me. I told you already," she said as she turned her back to the table and began walking back down the path to estate house. It might have been a day of rest, but a captain's work was never done. "I'm not getting married."

* * *

He had to admit, the country was not bad to look at. Lush green, rolling hills with quaint little village settled amongst them. A warm, humid air and an occasional cool breeze greeted them as they approached Onogoro, which was situated close to the sea shore. All in all, Orb wasn't exactly the monstrous place he had imagined in his mind. Part of him was irritated because it wasn't.

The red-eyed young man leaned back against his chair as he tore his eyes from the window. "So, what are we supposed to do when we get there?" he asked, bored.

Across from him, the man in casual travel clothing glanced up from where he had been resting, leaning against the open window and admiring the passing scenery. "Queen Murrue and her advisors are supposed to greet us. Then, I suppose, we will get a tour of the palace and Onogoro."

"A waste of time," the black haired young man grumbled. "When are you supposed to pick a bride? Isn't that what you came here to do?"

The corners of Athrun's lips tugged into a wry smile. "We are here to meet the chosen Haumea Elite and try to find out who would make the best possible wife for us while we are on this trip. It doesn't necessarily mean I'll find one and marry her while we're here."

Shinn's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were supposed to get married first you volunteered first."

"True, my name is first on the list. Aside from Yzak, I'm the eldest of the group. I guess it makes sense that I wed first," Athrun shrugged. "However, I have a few months before my deadline to settle on someone."

"What if you don't find a girl amongst the volunteers?" Shinn asked. "There is always a chance none of them will meet the requirements you have of a wife." Athrun's eyes turned back to the window as the carriage trotted past a large estate on the way to the city.

"I'm not looking for a life partner, Shinn," Athrun reminded him. "All that is required of me is to find a wife for symbolic purposes. I don't have to love her."

Shinn sat up straight. "But don't you have to live with her?"

"Only for two weeks out of the year. The rest of the time we are free to live our own lives," Athrun replied. "I will remain in Plants and she will probably choose to remain in her beloved Orb. We'd be husband and wife in name only."

The brunette across from him slumped back against his seat and frowned. "And _that's_ supposed to build peace and tolerance?" he snorted indifferently.

The green eyed man raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I thought you of all people would be happy to hear that, considering they won't be around often." Rather than answer, Shinn shrugged and looked out the window. The two men lapsed into silence, listening to the sound of the horses pull them into the city. The main road that led to the white stone palace on a hill, over looking the city and the ocean beyond it, was lined with small shops, restaurants, and inns. The sight of Onogoro's citizens walking on the sidewalks, from shop to shop, reminded Athrun of something. "Keep your eyes open."

"For that?" Shinn asked as he looked across from him.

"For a seamstress or a clothing shop," Athrun told him as he peered out the windows to his left. "I'm sure we will have time to explore the city, or at least you will. You can put in that order to get Mayu a cloak."

"Oh…right…" Shinn nodded. He had completely forgotten about the purple cloth stuffed in his bag. He let out a heavy sigh and looked back out his window. However, he was easily caught up watching the scenery pass. Before he realized it, they were at the towering gates of the palace.

Miguel stopped the carriage and presented the awaiting guards with their documentation. As the iron gates were opened, the carriage continued on its way up the curving path to the front of the palace. As they climbed the hill, they could see just how large the city around them was.

"It's at least twice the size of Aprilius," Athrun told him as he watched Shinn's eyes roam over the capital's expanse. "Onogoro is also a port city and caters to a lot of trade."

Shinn felt his head nodding. "How did you know?"

A small, thoughtful smile graced Athrun's face. "I once had a friend from Orb when I was younger…at Copernicus," he told the younger man. "He was…my best friend. I haven't seen him since the war with the Federation took down the academy."

For a moment, the red eyed young man wanted to say something reassuring and tell Athrun that perhaps he would meet his friend again. Instead, Shinn reminded silent. Orb wasn't as large as Plants, but it was still a fairly large country. The chances of finding a person out of the population was very slim if you didn't know where to start.

As the carriage came to a stop, the two men prepared to exit the carriage. Miguel jumped down from his seat and pulled open the door for them. Athrun stepped out first and surveyed the area. Palace guards in white uniforms lined the steps leading up to the main entrance. A few palace servants had arrived and began helping Miguel unload the carriage.

"Lord Zala, I presume," a deep voice welcomed ahead of him. Athrun looked up and saw a man with shoulder length, wavy blond hair walking down the stairs with a wide smile across his amiable face. "I trust your journey was a good one."

"That it was, sir…?" Athrun trailed off as he extended his hand. The blond man chuckled as he shook Athrun's hand firmly.

"Mwu La Flagga," the man told him. "Advisor, _and_ husband, to Queen Murrue."

"Ah, it is an honor that you have come to greet us yourself, my lord." Athrun began as he bowed his head. Behind him, Shinn stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the towering white palace before him.

"Please, Lord Zala, cease with the titles," Mwu told him. "It is my wife who is Queen, not I."

"Then I insist you call me by my given name. Athrun," the green eyed man said. He stepped aside and motioned to his companion. "And this is my ward and named heir, Shinn Asuka Zala."

Upon hearing his name, Shinn straightened up and gave a salute to the blond advisor. "Sir!"

Still smiling, Mwu returned his salute. "Queen Lacus' message stated that you were bringing him. We have prepared two rooms for you in the guest wing. The rooms for your fellow visitors are also in that wing. Your luggage will be taken there by the servants." Mwu waved for them to follow him as he turned around and began climbing up the stairs. "You will be led to your rooms just as soon as you meet the Queen. Murrue has been waiting to meet you all day."

"Thank you, Mwu," Athrun said as he looked over his shoulder. Miguel was speaking to a guard, who was giving him directions as to where to bring the carriage. As they reached the top of the stairs, Miguel had climbed back on to his driver's seat and began driving the horses around the side of the palace. Athrun looked forward. "Have any other of my compatriots arrived, yet?"

"No, Athrun, you and Young Master Shinn are the first to arrive," Mwu told them as they reached the top of the steps. "Though, a message arrived earlier from Lord Joule. He and his secretaries will arrive in the afternoon. We shall have a small, formal meal with the Queen this evening."

Behind Mwu, Athrun and Shinn both nodded. The red-eyed young man was looking up and down the halls, glancing at the numerous portraits and statues that lined the long, massive hall. A plush blue carpet was laid over the stone floor, softening their footsteps as they headed towards the throne room.

"That sounds wonderful. I am looking forward to tasting Orb's food. Thank you for your hospitality." Athrun said as they walked through the brightly lit hall. He wondered how Yzak was taking the entire situation. No doubt he would bring Dearka, if only to have someone to complain to. Perhaps he would bring Shiho as well. A small smirk tugged at Athrun's lips. That would be interesting to watch.

"My ladies!" The two noblemen turned their attention from admiring the halls to the backside of their guide. Mwu had stopped to greet two women. "I take it you came to drop off the volunteer's names?"

"Yes, Advisor La Flagga," a feminine voice replied. "We were just heading out."

"So soon?" Mwu asked, showing his disappointment with a little pout.

"Mwu, we do have tasks to attend to, you know that," another, deeper female voice replied tiredly. "We'll see you at the reception in a few days."

A heavy sigh left the blond man's lips as he stood to the side to let them pass. "Until then, captains."

Two figures, both dressed in maroon and white suits bowed their heads to the advisor before stepping around him. Despite wearing unflattering suits, Athrun could clearly see that they were both women. A slender brunette with wide blue eyes, and beside her, a proud looking blonde. Their upper arms were decorated with blue and red bands, respectively. Gold seals embroidered into the bands probably signified their high status.

However, even if they lacked the telling arm bands, Athrun knew he wouldn't be wrong in assuming they were of a good position. The way they walked. The way they carried themselves. Tall, proud, and confident. His eyes narrowed for a moment. Were they Haumea Elite?

Before he could tear his eyes away from them, the blonde turned her head. For a brief moment, a set of amber eyes lingered on to his emerald gaze. The man stood in place. A soft bow of the woman's head acknowledged him before she turned forward and continued to walk, unabashed by the presence of two Plants noblemen.

"Captains?" Shinn's voice cut through Athrun's thoughts. The blue haired man turned around sharply, noticing that he had been left behind to watch the fleeting blonde woman. Quickly composing himself, he sped up his walk and caught up with the other two men.

"Yes, of two of our Haumea Elite Seray," Mwu said. He smiled sheepishly as he looked over his shoulder at the two others. "I apologize if they seemed rude. The Rouge and Azure Seray, where they are from, have been working non-stop since the end of the war. Their work is not over yet and they have little time for small talk, I'm afraid."

"That's understandable," Athrun assured him. He looked over his shoulder, back towards the doorway where the two women had disappeared through. "Though, we will be meeting them some time, won't we?"

"Of course, Athrun," Mwu assured him. "There will be a Reception Ball at the end of the week. The Haumea Elite captains will be there. They have been curious as to who the chosen noblemen are. And I'm sure you're curious as to what kind of women the Haumea Elite are themselves."

Athrun kept a pleasant smile on his face as they stood before a massive door. "Of course," he replied. "I look forward to meeting _all_ the Haumea Elite."

* * *

"Well…?" The dark haired women with the two orange tuffs smiled widely as she sat on the edge of the briefing table and leaned across at the two younger captains. "Did you see them?"

"We saw one, I think," Miriallia replied as she sat at her chair beside Cagalli. They were in the formal conference room reserved for captains' meetings of the Rouge Seray estate, waiting for two more members to arrive. "Mwu was leading two men in, but I'm not sure who the selected nobleman was."

"I'm sure Natarle will have all the information and descriptions of them ready to show us," Cagalli said beside her. She leaned back against her chair, rocking back and forth as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the stone faced table in front of them.

"The descriptions will do them no justice," Aisha smirked. "I was with Andrew for dinner the last three nights and got to see all of them. Not a bad looking one amongst the bunch, I'd say. I'm sure our sisters and daughters will agree."

"It's not how they look, but their character that matters," another voice cut in. Aisha, a senior captain, remained seated on the table as Cagalli and Miriallia sat up from their chairs. Natarle walked into the room with an armful of papers. "Just because they have a pretty face doesn't mean they're angels."

She dropped the stack of papers on the table and began going through them. "Are we still waiting for Manna?" Miriallia asked.

Natarle shook her head. "I ran into one of her messengers on the way here," the black haired woman said as she shifted through the numerous sheets. "Manna says she'll look over the information my Seray has compiled _after_ she meets them. She said she wants to meet them without any preconceived notions."

Cagalli let out a snort. "She'll only be tainted by pretty faces, like Aisha."

The dark haired woman jerked her head back and placed a slender hand over her chest. "I beg your pardon, Cagalli, I have not been tainted!"

Miriallia chuckled at the woman's indignant expression. "You were gushing all about their looks since you got here," Cagalli said with a grin. "And you yourself said that descriptions would do them no justice."

"And they won't!" Aisha took her seat and let out a small huff. "Never mind that. Natarle, what do you have for us?"

"Standard background information on the noble houses and more detailed information on the grooms themselves," Natarle said as she passed out prepared packets. "None of them seemed to really stand out, aside from one."

"Oh?" Aisha asked as she flipped through the notes. "Who?"

Before the other captain could answer, a knock came to the door. Cagalli didn't bother looking up as she read through the first page. "What is it!?" she called out, distractedly.

"It's Stellar!" a voice piped from behind the door. "Stellar is going to the city to visit Kira and go pray at the temple!"

"All right," Cagalli shouted. "Don't stay out too late!"

"Yes, sister!" a fading voice replied.

Cagalli looked up from her notes. "I'm sorry, Natarle, what were you saying? Who stood out?"

"The second groom in the packet," Natarle said as she looked at her set of notes. "Athrun Zala."

"Zala?" Aisha asked, glancing up curiously. "What stood out about him?"

"These statistics look normal enough," Miriallia added as she looked at the sheet. "He is a Red Knight. Not surprising as two others are as well…and any worthy Plants nobleman has studied in Zaft. Good education. Noble house is in good standing…"

Cagalli's eyes narrowed as she shifted in her seat. She read the notes that had been provided and stiffened in her seat. "He's a widower." She stated suddenly.

Miriallia and Aisha both looked up, surprised looks on their faces. "What? Where does it say that?" Aisha asked as she fumbled through her papers.

"Meer Zala nee Campbell…first cousin of Queen Lacus…" Miriallia murmured as she read the notes. Her lips fell into a frown. "She died during the war."

"The cause of death was difficult to find, but our intelligence won out," Natarle said firmly. "Lady Zala died from blood loss after returning from a trip to the border."

"Was it caused by the war?" Miriallia asked. Natarle frowned.

"We're not sure," the dark haired woman admitted. "The exact details of her journey were covered up. Anything we could find was questionable. They were reports by Lord General Le Creuset."

"That genocidal maniac?" Aisha scowled at the name. Natarle nodded.

"There were some reports written before his death, but considering his reputation, we find the contents questionable." the Obsidian Captain replied.

"What did they say?" Miriallia asked.

"Lady Meer was attacked at a border crossing," Natarle replied. She met the eye of Miriallia and Aisha as she looked up from her notes. "By Orb. There were no other details we could find."

"Then…why would he volunteer to wed an Orb citizen, let alone a Haumea Elite?" Miriallia asked.

"Queen Lacus asked him to," Aisha replied. Three sets of eyes fell upon her. She met them all with a suspicious glint in her eyes. "He told us at dinner. Queen Lacus personally thought he would make a good husband and sent him. Both Lord Joule and Mwu confirmed it."

"I see…" Natarle placed her papers on the table and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "We should keep an eye on this man. "If Lady Meer was in fact attacked by Orb and bled to death as a result, it is possible he has another agenda." A pair of darkened eyes looked across the table at the brooding blonde. "What do you think, Cagalli?"

With pursed lips, the amber-eyed captain lifted her head. "The name sounds familiar."

"Athrun Zala?" Aisha asked. Cagalli shook her head.

"No…Meer…I've heard it somewhere before…" Cagalli murmured to herself. She let out a heavy sigh and tossed the papers on the table. "Never mind. Shall we assign ourselves to a groom each? Keep an eye on them personally and report back?"

"Sounds good. It will save each of us time in the long run," Aisha said as she leaned back against her chair. "Who do you want?"

Cagalli's eyes drifted to the top sheet of the stack she had placed on the table. A name stood out at her and she narrowed her eyes. "Lord Athrun Zala."

* * *

The bell to the shop rang as he pushed the door open to leave. He looked down at the list he had written out the night before. For the first time since he arrived, he was able to have some free time to wander the city and get some errands done. The last few days he had been stuck with Athrun, the rest of the grooms, and their respective entourages.

They had been given a tour of the palace, then the city from a carriage. Mwu insisted on taking them out into the ocean on the Queen's yacht in order to see Onogoro from the water. That had resulted in several people getting sea sick, including Dearka. Plants was landlocked, after all. Then there were the briefings on the Haumea Elite who had volunteered.

Dearka had whistled numerous times, stating over and over that he had been right as portraits of young women were shown. He kept mumbling something about gorgeous women. Shiho, Yzak's secondary secretary had finally silenced him with a fist to the face, then dragged him out.

Athrun and Yzak were the only ones who had come to Orb without their parents in tow. Athrun because both of his parents were dead and Yzak only because his mother was busy in Plants.

Lord Amalfi's father was with him, as were the parents of the two other chosen noblemen. Councilwoman Canaver's nephew was also in attendance. As was the son of a prominent military noble house of Yuki. For a while, Shinn had wondered why his Zaft Academy classmate, Rey, had not been selected. Then he remembered Rey's association to Lord General Le Creusent. It would've made for a bad political move to try to wed the nephew of a war criminal to one Orb's elite daughters, even though Rey was nothing like his uncle.

Shinn looked back at his list. Even though Rey couldn't come, it didn't mean he wouldn't 'haunt Shinn' as he had stated earlier that month. Rey and Lunamaria, even Meyrin, had asked him to get them something from Orb. According to his list, Rey wanted a box of Onogoro's famous sea shell chocolates. Actually, it was more like five boxes, but Shinn was only planning on getting the glutton one.

Meyrin asked for something simple she could wear. She mentioned pearl jewelry from the port city. Shinn supposed he would have to walk to the harbor for that. Finally, Lunamaria requested something she vaguely referred to as scar erasing cream. The brunette rolled his eyes. Where was he supposed to get _that_?

The red eyed young man let out a heavy sigh. At least he had managed to place that order for Mayu's cloak. Now, all that was left to do was find and purchase the requests of his friends. He looked up and surveyed the street he was on. Perhaps he should've taken up Advisor Waltfeld's wife's invitation to take him and the other visitors out to the city.

Scratching his head, he began to follow the river that cut through the city as it headed towards the ocean. He figured he could start with Meyrin's request first. As he walked along the stone lined pavement of the river bank, he could make out a figure happily walking ahead of him. She carried a cloth bag in one hand as her blonde hair bobbed around her. He could hear her vaguely humming to herself. Shinn tilted his head to the side. While he hadn't spoken to anyone, aside from the seamstress, since he left the palace, perhaps he could ask the young woman for directions. She seemed nice enough and if didn't get directions soon, it would get dark and he'd have to return to the palace for dinner.

He quickened his step to catch up with young blonde. Blissfully unaware of him, she hopped on to the low stone retaining wall over the river's edge and began carefully walking along the top of the wall. Shinn jogged up beside her. "Excuse me!" He called out, hoping to get her attention.

Without stopping, the young woman looked down with large, deep maroon eyes and a wide smile. "Hello!"

"Hello…umm…" Shinn's eyes darted away, suddenly embarrassed. "Ah…do you think you can help me?" He asked quickly before glancing back up at her. The blonde tilted her head to the side.

"Sure! Stellar will help!" she smiled. Shinn blinked and pulled his head back as a confused expression danced across his face.

"Stellar?" he asked.

"Yes?" she smiled once more, continuing to walk along the low wall without much care. "What's your name?"

"I'm Shinn…you're…Stellar?" he asked carefully. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! How can Stellar help Shinn?" she beamed. The black haired young man felt his cheeks warming and looked away uneasily.

"Can…can you tell me the quickest way to the harbor?" he asked.

"Yes, go straight," Stellar said as she pointed ahead of her. "To the Haumea Temple. At the temple, go right. It is shorter than following the river to the ocean."

Shinn tilted his head to the side as he craned his head forward, trying to see which building could possibly be the temple. "Umm…what building is the Haumea Temple?"

"Come with Stellar! That's where Stellar is going," she told him. "Stellar's brother is there."

"Oh, okay," Shinn nodded. "Thank you." He smiled at the maroon eyed brunette and walked beside her as she traveled along the wall.

"So…Shinn is not from Onogoro?" she asked as she held her bag in front of her. Shinn shook his head.

"I'm just…visiting." He stated.

"Stellar hopes he likes the city," she smiled. "Stellar loves it!"

"Did you live here…er…all your life?" He asked, awkwardly. The young woman shook her head.

"No, Stellar came to live with her sister. Stellar's sister is Haumea Elite," the blonde told him proudly. "And one day, Stellar will join her!"

Shinn smiled softly. He remembered the days when he was that enthusiastic about becoming a Red Knight. He lifted his head and looked up at her. "Haumea Elite…" he murmured. "Is she one of the ones who are supposed to marry someone from Plants?"

For a brief moment, the blonde looked surprised that he knew. The expression quickly disappeared with an enthusiastic shake of her head. "No, of course not. Stellar's sister is too important!" she gushed. "She is a captain!" Smiling brightly, she skipped ahead on the wall. "Stellar hopes that one day she'll be a captain just like her big sister!"

Lost in her thoughts and aspirations, she didn't see the chunk of crumbling wall ahead of her. Her foot came down to rest on a non-existent piece of stone and suddenly, she was falling. Shinn's eyes widened as he realized that she was no longer ahead of him. A shrill scream cut through his thoughts before he darted forward and peered over the edge.

"Stellar!?"

"Shinn!" Arms flailing madly as thick blonde hair pasted to her pale face, Stellar was desperately trying to stay a float. Panic was written all over her face as she struggled to keep her head above the surface.

Frantically, her feet tried to find ground to stand on, but the rush of the water was too quick. She could barely feel the tips of her toes brush against the dirt floor of the river before her head was submerged by the current. Suddenly, everything she had remembered Cagalli teaching her about swimming was lost.

All she could do was fight for air and even that was in vain. Her lungs burned as cold water poured into them. Choked cries for Cagalli and Kira, even Shinn escaped her as she fought against the river.

Arms wrapped around her waist and she was suddenly heaved into the air. Water gushed from her mouth as she continued to flail her arms and kick her legs wildly. Someone was telling her to calm down. To just hold on to him and calm down, but nothing registered. She could feel water still in her lungs and her feet still weren't on solid ground.

"Stellar!" Another voice was calling out to her. "Hold on!" A second pair of arms grabbed her, this time pinning her limbs against her body to her to keep from being pushed away. "Help me bring her to the shore!" It was familiar, concerned voice.

"Stellar, calm down!" the first voice was telling her.

Her feet brushed against the smooth stones of the river bank. She could feel the ground beneath her and she stumbled forward. Her weakened legs gave way beneath her, only to have her body be caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Spit out the water, Stellar!" a voice said as she was laid on the ground.

"Kira!?" she choked out, water dribbling from the sides of her mouth as her water logged vision began to clear. She could make out thick brown hair and worried purple eyes. "Kira!"

"Are you all right?" the man said as he swept the hair out of her face. "What happened? How did you end up in the river?" he rambled.

"She was on the wall and then she slipped and fell in," another voice answered as she tilted to her side in an effort to spit out the water. "I tried to save her, but she kept kicking."

"Shinn…" The blonde looked to her other side and saw the soaking wet brunette peering at her with concerned red eyes. "Shinn…got wet?"

"He tried to save you, Stellar," Kira said as he looked at the other man. He extended his hand. "Thank you. My sister might have drowned if it weren't for you."

Shinn took Kira's hand wearily and nodded his head. "I…I just…"

"Thank you, Shinn…" Stellar said as she smiled softly at him. A pink tint reached his cheeks as his eyes darted away.

"Come on, you two," Kira said as he knelt beside Stellar and began to help her up. "Let's get you back to the temple and into some dry clothes."

The blonde woman stood up on shaky legs, leaning against her brother for support as he wrapped his earlier discarded, and still dry, coat around her. She looked over at Shinn as they began to walk away. "Isn't Shinn coming?" she asked.

The red-eyed brunette shook his head to snap him out of his shock. He lowered his eyes and shook his head. "No…I…I should get back. Thank you, though."

"Are you sure?" Kira asked, uncertain. "Your clothes are soaked through."

"I don't live far from here," Shinn lied as he looked away. "I'll be fine."

Kira gave him a small nod of his head. "My name is Kira Yamato," he said as he put an arm around his shivering sister. "If there is anything you need, please come by the temple. I hope we meet again, Shinn. And thank you, once more." The black haired young man nodded.

"Bye, Shinn!" Stellar said as her brother lead her away. She looked over her shoulder and smiled innocently at him. Shinn gave her a small wave of his hand and watched as they disappeared beyond the river bank.

Silently, Shinn made his way back to the palace. The one thought that lingered in his mind was that, despite vowing to hate Orb for what had happened to his parents, he had gone ahead and saved the life of one of its citizens. His stomach churned. He could very well have left her to drown, but instead, he had dove into the rushing river without hesitation. At that moment, citizenship and country meant nothing. They were just two people.

Perhaps this was why Athrun wanted him to come to Orb; so he could see its people _as_ people, not enemies. The thought plagued his mind on his entire trip back.

The black haired young man arrived at the palace, still wet. As stealthily as he could, he headed for the wing where is room was located.

"Shinn!" a voice shouted behind him. Inwardly, he cringed. He turned around just as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" Red eyes met smiling purple ones as Dearka gave him a wave.

"Where were you all day? Everyone's heading to the veranda for…" The blonde man trailed off as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Why are you wet?"

Before his cheek could inflame once more, Shinn turned his head away from Dearka. "Nothing…dropped something in the river…went after it…" he trailed off.

"Oh…" The tan blond shrugged. "Do you want to join us?"

"No, I'm kind of tired," Shinn stated as he climbed the stairs slowly. "I'll skip dinner, too."

"Fine, but I'm telling Athrun." Dearka turned around and headed towards the veranda as everyone was standing around chatting. He made a beeline for the servant passing drinks.

"Where did you go?" a voice asked behind him. The blond man turned around as he brought the crystal glass to his lips. He took a sip of the bubbling liquid and before smiling.

"Miguel, I should ask you the same question," Dearka said as he walked over and patted his friend on the back. "We're lucky men getting treated like this, even if we don't have any noble blood."

"I'm sure they're just being hospitable." Yzak grumbled as he walked past the two blond men, a scowl still on his face. Dearka merely rolled his eyes as Miguel shook his head, both used to the silver haired man's demeanor.

"I went to check on the horses, Sir Elsman," the driver said as he sat on the low stone wall of the veranda. "And you?"

"I forgot something in my room. Oh…and have you see Athrun?" Dearka stood up straight and began craning his neck upwards to try to find the blue haired man. "Shinn got back and said he wasn't going to dinner."

"I hope his wander through the city hasn't upset him." Miguel frowned as he glanced at the doors to the palace.

"Nah," Dearka dismissed. "Shinn's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine…Athrun!" The blond suddenly threw one hand in the air and waved it. The blue haired nobleman looked over his shoulder and gave him a casual nod of his head before returning to the conversation with Advisor Waltfeld. "Come on, let's go." The purple eyed man grabbed a hold of the driver's arm and pulled him forward.

"What? No! I can't just walk over there!" Miguel hissed as he pulled back. Dearka let out a heavy sigh.

"No one cares that you're a driver. Besides, this is supposed to be a casual thing." Dearka argued. Miguel frowned, but allowed the higher ranked man to pull him along until they arrived behind Athrun.

"Ah, Sir Elsman, Miguel," Advisor Waltfeld gave them a bow of his head. "I was just telling Lord Zala here that tomorrow you'll get to meet all five of our most honored Haumea Elite captains."

"If they're anywhere as lovely as your wife, Advisor Waltfeld, I'm sure the pleasure will be all ours," Dearka said with a wide smile.

Athrun tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry…I believe I missed something," he began, clearly looking somewhat lost. He looked back at the scar faced man. "Mrs. Waltfeld is a Haumea Elite captain?"

"Yes, and she doesn't like the title of 'Mrs', by the way," another voice said behind them. The men turned around to see Mwu approaching them with the Queen at his side, smiling warmly. "It is Captain Waltfeld, else she'll make sure you remember by any means necessary."

Queen Murrue chuckled as shook her head at her husband's comments. "Don't pay attention to him. Aisha doesn't mind if you are informal with her, especially in an informal setting."

"Forgive me, your majesty," Athrun gave them apologetic bow. "I just did not know that she was a captain."

"How can you not know?" Dearka asked, looking at Athrun with a questioning look. "She was wearing her Seray band."

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed. "Seray band?"

"Ah…this," Queen Murrue turned to the side to show them her left arm. Her pale hand gently caressed the blue arm band with the gold seal. "Members of the Haumea Elite wear one on each arm. The gold seal means they have the rank of captain."

"Queen Murrue, you're a Haumea Elite?" another voice asked behind them. Miguel and Dearka stepped to the side as a young man with light green hair came forward. An impressed smile was on his face.

"I think just about every Queen of Orb has been a Haumea Elite," a female voice answered behind Murrue and Mwu. "Isn't that right, your highness?"

"Advisor Simmons," the group chorused as they greeted the woman. Upon her arms were bands that mirrored the Queen's.

"Wait…are you both captains?" the green haired nobleman asked, confused.

"No, Lord Amalfi," Erica smiled as she shook her head. "We are retired members of Haumea Elite, but we still keep our rank. There is only one active captain per Seray, with a total of five captains."

"Captain Waltfeld's armband is green," Athrun noted. "Does that mean she is from a different group?"

"She is captain of the Chartreause Seray," Andrew replied proudly. "At one point, Queen Murrue and Advisor Simmons were both captains of the Azure Seray."

"I saw a young woman with a blue arm band with a gold seal when I first arrived," Athrun mused. "I take it she is the active captain now?"

The Queen and her advisors all nodded. "That would be Captain Haww," Mwu reported. "The others are, as you already know, Captain Waltfeld, Andrew's wife." He acknowledged the other man with a raise of his glass and received one in kind. "Our eldest captain is simply called Manna and heads the medicine and health division. Captain Natarle Badgiruel, head of intelligence. And last but not least, the daughter of our late Lion of Orb, Captain Cagalli Yula Athha."

Behind Dearka, the sound of glass shattering drew everyone's attention away from the Queen's husband and to the blonde driver who had been standing to the side. A stunned expression was on his face for just a brief moment, before it was quickly taken over by embarrassment. No blush flooded his pale cheeks as trembling hands reached downwards.

"Forgive me, your highness, my lords and ladies," Miguel bowed his head profusely as he bent down to try to pick up the pieces of the glass drink ware. "It slipped out of my hand."

"Please Miguel, allow one of the servants to pick them up," Queen Murrue told him gently as she took a step forward. "It is fine. Accidents do happen."

Miguel merely nodded his head as his eyes darted to the blue haired man across from him. Athrun's green eyes locked on to his with an unreadable expression. "You look unwell, my friend," the lord said as he put his drink aside and walked towards him. "Perhaps you should go take a rest?"

"Yes…" Miguel said, inwardly cringing as he heard the tremble in his voice. "I…I will retire to my room."

"Will you coming down for dinner, my boy?" Mwu asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Ah…perhaps, Advisor La Flaga," the driver stuttered. He stepped back and gave the group a weak smile before he turned around and quickly headed for the palace. Dearka glanced over at the green eyed nobleman. He wasn't the only one who had heard the name. Dearka placed a hand on the Athurn's shoulder and leaned forward.

In a low voice, he whispered just quiet enough so only Athrun could hear him. "Are you alright?"

Athrun remained in his spot, his eyes still fixed on the doors that Miguel had walked through. A small, satisfied smile tugged on his lips as he turned around and patted Dearka reassuring on the back. "Of course, my friend," he affirmed pleasantly. Dearka's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he kept silent. Athrun turned back to the others and gave them a winning smile. "Well, I for one, cannot wait until tomorrow. I have been looking forward to meeting your Haumea Elite."


	4. Chapter - 4

That name. It hadn't been spoken out loud since the day he answered Lord Joule and Sir Elsman, yet for weeks afterwards it had echoed in his mind. Guilt gnawed at him constantly for days afterwards. How could he turn against the woman that had saved his life, as well as that of Rusty and Mayu? How could he forsake the woman who had allowed their lady to see her lord once more?

It wasn't a question of how, but who. Miguel sat down at the foot of his bed, his face buried in his hands as tried to figure out how things had gone awry.

The day they had arrived into the Zaft region, he and Rusty had done what the skilled blonde captain had ordered them to, and taken their lady to the best hospital they knew of. There, she was initially treated, but the doctors had told them it was a dire situation. Lady Meer had lost far too much blood.

The wounded woman had asked to be taken back to the Zala Estate, no doubt wanting to see her beloved husband once more. Miguel and Rusty had given in her request, however, news of the cause of Lady Meer's condition had spread quickly, and waiting for them at the estate was a messenger from Lord General Rau Le Creuset. They were to report to him immediately.

After handing Meer and Mayu to the servants of the house, the two men went to Le Creuset's country house, which was near the Zala Estate. There, they met the man that had instigated the genocide of innocent Orb villages, though at the time, they did not know. Left alone with the masked man, they explained what had happened.

The Asuka's supply run, Lady Meer's insistence on joining them, up to the part where Captain Athha saved them. The General had leaned back against his chair, his legs crossed as his hands folded neatly on top of them.

"You understand," the General had told them. "That this cannot leave the room."

His words were said so confidently, it made the two men confused. "But, General, sir, a Haumea Elite saved our lives. Because of her, Lady Zala was able to return." Rusty had argued.

"This Captain Athha you speak of is the reason Lady Zala is, at the moment, dying at the estate," Le Creuset pointed out. "If she hadn't sent you back or told you which road to go, no one would be injured."

Miguel had shaken his head. "I'm sorry, General, but I will have to disagree with you. Rusty and I made the decision to go against Captain Athha's directions. Had we followed them, none of this would've happened."

"It was a lapse of judgment on our part, my lord," Rusty added. "If anyone is to blame, it is us for our choices."

"You were willing to give your life for the safety of Lady Zala," Le Creuset reminded him. "That is honorable in itself."

"Thank you, my lord," Rusty said. He gave the masked man a bow of his head. "If you will excuse us, Lord General Le Creuset, we should return to our lord's estate. He will want to know the events that lead up to Lady Zala's injury."

"Of course," the man had answered. It seemed far too easy up until that point, Miguel had thought to himself as he stood behind Rusty in silence. He had been correct. "You shall tell Lord Zala who is to blame for all of this – Captain Athha."

At that, the blond driver and the red-headed guard both lifted their heads sharply. For a moment, they looked as if they had been slapped across the face. "But, my lord-"

"Need I remind you the situation we are in at this moment," Le Creuset cut them off sharply. He uncrossed his legs and stood up. "We are in the middle of a war and you, as well as Lady Zala, were _saved_ by a Haumea Elite. Do you gentlemen know what that means?" he asked them. When the two men didn't answer, he continued. "It means you were fraternizing with the enemy," Le Creuset spat out simply. "That is _treason_. Treason is punishable by _death._ "

Miguel's eyes widened as Rusty's mouth nearly dropped. "But, my lord, it was an accident-"

"Do you not think it is suspicious to hear that one of Orb's most powerful and skilled warriors aided in the salvation of Plants citizens? And what were Plants citizens doing in Orb territory, disputed or otherwise during wartime?" Le Creuset pointed out. "This, gentlemen, is the making of quite a lengthy investigation. One that will harm not only your reputations, but that of your lord and lady. Dying or otherwise, Lady Zala will forever be marred as a traitor to Plants. Lord Zala will be put under suspicion, his every move watched. He might even have his rank and status ripped from him. The worst case will be death if he is found to be a traitor."

 _That couldn't be possible_ , Miguel had thought. The woman, Captain Athha, had risked her life for citizens of a country hers was at war with. She had tried to save them and instead of thanks to her and her integrity, they would be condemned as traitors.

Yet, the Lord General had a point. They were at war. Nothing could be left to chance and the slightest irregularity would be questioned intensely. Even the smallest investigation could stigmatize a man for the rest of his life.

"I think you both understand the situation now," Le Creuset told them. "If you speak of her as your savior, you and your lady, your lord and his house, will be branded as traitors. Understand that I am telling you this in order to save face. The House of Zala is an honorable house and I would hate to see it fall out of grace."

"And what do we tell Lord Zala when he asks?" Rusty murmured as his eyes stared blankly at the wooden floor.

"Tell him whose fault it is," the Lord General stated simply. "Better to keep the enemy as an enemy, rather than make an enemy of your ally. Is this understood, gentlemen?"

Slowly, Rusty had lifted his head and gave a small bow. "Yes, my lord." Miguel nodded his head beside him.

"Good," Le Creuset said as he slowly sat back down in his comfortable black chair. "And in case you have any more reservations, think of this as an order from a commanding officer." He paused. "And any failure will result in severe punishment."

The driver and the guard both closed their eyes as they heard the underlying threat. They were dismissed and silently left the Lord General. By the time Miguel had returned to the Zala estate, he had found Lord Joule and Sir Elsman standing at the door of Lady Meer's room. Lord Zala's voice could be heard inside, crying out her name in anguish. When it came time to tell them who the cause of it all was, Miguel had dug his finger nails into the palms of his hands, as if punishing himself for what he was about to say.

_"…Captain Cagalli Yula Attha."_

That was the last time her full name had been spoken out loud. Years had passed and slowly her name had been pushed aside, though it still lingered in his mind as well as Rusty's. Months after Lady Meer's funeral, both men wanted to tell their lord the truth, especially after witnessing the beast of war he had become. Week after week, news reached the estate of Red Knight Zala's latest conquest and victory.

He was the perfect soldier. He always had been, but in the past, he had controlled himself. He had always kept himself restrained so as not to lose the man to the occupation. However, with the death of Lady Meer, Athrun had focused everything he had on ending the war. And by ending it, he meant winning it for Plants. Single handedly, if necessary.

Both Yzak and Dearka had commented negatively about Athrun's sudden change and drive. He was terrifyingly efficient. Those closest to Athrun began to wonder; did he want to end the war or did he want revenge for his wife's untimely death. No one was sure any more.

By the time the war ended, Miguel and Rusty had forgotten about Captain Athha. Their lives were elsewhere now, filled with work and aid to their lord and their Queen. Mayu had never said a word about the entire ordeal and both men had been relieved that Le Creuset never sought her out. In retrospect, they both realized that they had omitted the child out of their report, perhaps subconsciously in order to spare the already traumatized girl.

It wasn't until he heard that Lord Zala was planning to marry a Haumea Elite did the woman's name come flooding back. Miguel had wondered if Rusty, who had transferred to be a private guard under Queen Lacus just after the war ended, remembered her, too. Their lives had brushed for only a handful of minutes, but that handful of minutes was life altering.

Now, alone in his room, Miguel wondered what the best choice of action was. He knew that he had to tell Athrun what had actually happened and the reason why the truth had not been spoken in the first place. Tomorrow, the nobleman would meet Captain Athha. While it was certain that Athrun would not out rightly attack her, any hostility towards the captain would possibly lead to dire consequences.

The blond driver bit his lip. He had to tell his lord the truth. The worst that could happen would be that Miguel would lose his job and be dishonored in Athrun's eyes. However, if something were to happen to the woman who saved his life…

The driver stood up. They were no longer at war. She was no longer his enemy. He doubted she ever really was simply because someone told him so. Miguel took a deep breath and headed for his door. Le Creuset was dead now. The war was over. There was no reason to perpetuate the lie. Miguel gritted his teeth. He never should've lied in the first place, but at the time, it had seemed too frightening to do otherwise.

How could he allow shame to be brought upon a dying, gentle woman and an innocent man he had known since childhood?

The door was pulled open and he stepped out into the brightly lit hall. Determined, he headed for the far side of the wing, where Lord Zala's room was located across from that of Lord Joule. It was late now, but not late enough that Athrun was sleeping, or so he hoped.

As he reached the double doors, he stood in front of them and collected himself. Was he ready to reveal a lie that had turned his good-hearted lord into a dog of war? No, but it had to be done. Miguel lifted his hand and knocked on one of the doors.

He could hear shuffling as someone approached it. The door to his left opened and Athrun greeted him with a pleased smile. "Miguel, I'm glad you are here. Are you feeling better?"

The blond resisted the urge to narrow his eyes and study the other man's face suspiciously. For a man who thought he was going to meet the person that caused his wife's death, he seemed unnaturally calm. Miguel nodded. "Yes, Lord Athrun." He took a deep breath. "May I come in? I need to speak to you."

"Of course, Miguel, come in, come in." Athrun stepped aside and ushered the other man into his room. Miguel gave him a bow of his head and walked in. As he entered the suite's parlor, he saw Yzak and Dearka both sitting on soft, plush red chairs.

The driver stopped in his tracks. "Forgive me, my lord, am I interrupting anything?"

"Nothing that you shouldn't be part of," Athrun told him. "And we're in private, old friend. Athrun is fine. You know that."

"Sorry, Athrun…" Miguel said tiredly. "I've just…been lost in thought for a while."

"I can imagine," Athrun nodded. He motioned for the blond man to sit. "Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, no…" Miguel shook his head. _This will require me to be sober._ He took a seat beside Dearka. He had originally planned on telling Athrun alone, but he was running out of time. As Athrun took a seat across from him, Miguel leaned forward. "Athrun, about tomorrow-"

"If this is about Captain Athha, I understand how you feel," Athrun cut him off. A serious look took over his face as he leaned back against his chair. "I know how…trying this must be for you, Miguel. After everything that has happened, however…this is the path I choose."

Miguel's eyes darted to those of Dearka and Yzak. "You have spoken to him already?"

"Since we got back from dinner," Dearka replied. He looked over at the driver sympathetically. "Miguel, I know how you must feel about this, but you have to understand how important Athrun's actions will be. He carries the peace of two countries on his back."

"If he acts out against Captain Athha, everything will be for nothing." Yzak added coldly.

"Miguel," Athrun said as he sat up straight. "Forgive me, for I know this will impact you. However, I have chosen civility. Tomorrow, I will ignore the past for the sake of the future and treat the captain with respect."

The blond man sat rooted in his seat as Athrun's words slowly processed in his head. His shoulders relaxed as a small smile reached his face. "Then I can only respect your wishes, Athrun."

At that, Dearka visibly relaxed and Yzak let out a small relieved breath. Athrun gave Miguel a nod of his head. "Patience," he said somberly. "And things will fall into place, I promise you."

"What happened three years ago may be painful now," Yzak explained. "But time will heal it. Athrun understands that."

"Well, I've had just enough of this male bonding," Dearka yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. "Tomorrow, we all have the pleasure of being in the same room with some of the most beautiful and skilled women in Orb. And I don't plan on meeting them looking my worst."

"Then you shouldn't plan on meeting them at all," Yzak grumbled as he followed his knight and friend's example. He stood up and brushed off his plants. He looked to Miguel and Athrun. "I shall retire for the night as well."

Respectfully, Athrun stood up, with Miguel following, as Dearka headed for the door. As he turned the knob, he looked at the other men who were following him. "We'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Athrun nodded as he stood to the side and allowed Yzak and Dearka to walk out and head for their respective rooms.

Miguel stepped forward, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders at the knowledge that Athrun was going to forget about the past. Knowing that, he decided to hold off telling him the truth. He would tell him eventually, but not tonight. Too many things were happening and he knew his words would only distract the chosen groom. Also, perhaps it would cushion the blow after he met Captain Athha herself. It would be easier to believe then once he met the honorable blonde woman.

"Well, Athrun, I will leave you to your rest," Miguel said as he headed out the door.

Before he walked out, Athrun stopped him. "Miguel," The blond man turned around and faced him. Athrun placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You once only mentioned a name. And I never asked for anything more. I should've told you this earlier, but I know what really happened and I understand. Please do not worry yourself over this."

Miguel's eyes widened. "Athrun…what do you mean 'what really happened?'"

"I know all about it. About Captain Athha." Athrun told him. Miguel mulled over his words for a moment.

"Sir…how did you know?" he murmured.

"I assisted with the investigation of Le Creuset, remember?" Athrun reminded him. "I found his notes on your report. I know what happened." He repeated.

Miguel stood in his spot, feeling as if the weight had completely vanished. "Then…you know?" he began shakily.

"Yes, Miguel," Athrun assured him. "And don't worry. Everything will be taken care of with time."

The blond man didn't think as he nodded, lost in his own relief. He quickly gave Athrun a bow of his head. "Forgive me for not telling you."

"I understand why you couldn't speak of it," Athrun told him. "Thank you for your troubles, my friend. I will see you in the morning."

Miguel nodded once more and left the room. As the door closed behind him, the blond man couldn't help but feel free. Le Creuset's notes probably explained what had happened that night; what actually happened in his and Rusty's words. No wonder Athrun didn't look angry when he heard the name or when he greeted him earlier. It would also explain why Athrun had ceased his war like state once Le Creuset had been revealed. He must've read the notes.

The driver let out a heavy sigh as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. Still, what did Athrun mean by 'everything will be taken care of with time'?

"He probably was reiterating what he and Lord Joule said earlier," the blonde mumbled to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and fell back on his bed. For the first time in a long time, he felt he could finally fall asleep with a clean conscience. "Tomorrow…" he breathed as he closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Tomorrow, when Athrun met Cagalli, surely the war would officially end.

* * *

"He's leaving tonight?" Miriallia looked across the carriage to where Cagalli sat glumly, peering out the window at the lights that illuminated Onogoro city. "Why doesn't he wait until the morning?"

"When he told the temple priests that he was heading to the border, they asked him to drop off some scrolls or something to one of the sister temples on the way. Kira figured that if he rode all night, he'd get to the sister temple in the morning and be able to get some rest there before heading out later on," Cagalli explained. "It's a slight detour from the original path he was planning, but you know he can't say no to them."

"Well, considering that he practically lives for free at the temple…" Miriallia trailed off. "At least he's getting out…doing something for once."

"I haven't seen him so fired up for something in awhile," Cagalli agreed as she straightened up and looked at the other captain. "I just hope he won't do anything drastic."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," the other woman assured her. "Kira needs to go…to get his thoughts together."

"It's just that he blamed himself for so long," Cagalli whispered sadly. "I think he still does."

"He needs to face this," Miriallia replied softly. "And Kira is a strong man. He is your brother, after all." She added. Cagalli looked up and smiled softly.

"I suppose so…" The carriage came to a stop in front of the palace's main doors. The towering building seemed to glow in the night as lights lit up its base. "We're here…" The doors were opened and Miriallia stepped out. Cagalli climbed up after her, self-consciously adjusting light green dress.

While most formal occasions, she was allowed to wear her Haumea Elite uniform, others required her to wear a dress, such as this one. It was probably due to the visiting dignitaries and the pressures of Manna, who consistently encouraged that the captains dress up on occasion, just to show the world 'how beautiful they really are'.

Cagalli would rather have worn her suit. Her long, light green gown was difficult to move efficiently in. She hated heels. She wore her only piece of jewelry; a blessed red stone from the Haumea Temple that had been bestowed upon her at birth. Her arms also felt bare without the Seray bands. To be honest, she had wanted to wear them. They would've reminded everyone of her status and she wouldn't be mistaken for someone else.

She and Miriallia walked side by side up the steps lined with palace guards who saluted them as they passed. The halls of the palace were decorated elaborately and faint music could be heard as they approached the ball room. Up ahead, they could see a crowd gathered by the double doors, all preparing to enter after they were properly announced.

The golden haired captain squinted as she made out a lone figure standing to the side, craning his neck as he searched for someone amongst the group. "Is that Kira?" she heard Miriallia ask.

"I guess so…" Cagalli smiled widely as she grasped the top of her dress' full skirt and began running towards her brother. "Kira!" she shouted as she approached him. Dressed in casual travel garments beneath a dark red riding cloak, the purple-eyed brunette turned around and smiled as he saw his sister running.

"I saw Mwu earlier and he said that Manna was making all of you wear dresses tonight," he said as his sister ran into his open arms and embraced him tightly. "I thought I'd come and see it for myself," he chuckled.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder playfully as she pulled away. "Honestly, though, I though you were supposed to be heading out now."

"I'm on my way, but I thought I'd stop by. I wanted to see if my friend from Plants was here." Kira replied.

Cagalli wrinkled her nose. "So, you didn't come by to bid your own sister farewell. I'm touched."

Kira shook his head and smiled. "That, too."

"I'm sure…"

"Kira," Miriallia smiled as she finally reached them and drew Kira into a warm, sisterly hug. "Have a safe trip."

"I will." Kira assured her.

"Cagalli! Miriallia!" a voice called behind them. The two women turned around as Kira looked over their shoulders. Mwu was approaching them, dressed in a crisp Orb uniform. "You two are late, the others are already here. The Queen as requested to speak to you two before the reception starts."

"What?" Cagalli frowned. "Why weren't we given a message?"

"Never mind that," Mwu said, shaking his head. "Come on, she is waiting for you two in the hall already."

"Fine," Cagalli said. She looked back at her brother and gave him one final hug. "We'll see you in a week?"

"Or two, but I'll be back," Kira said as he hugged her. He gave her a lopsided smile as she pulled away. "Don't get married now."

"Shut up, Kira," Cagalli shot him brief irritated look. "Just be safe." She turned around and joined Miriallia and Mwu. Kira watched his sister's fleeting back and smiled affectionately.

For someone who claimed to despise wearing dresses, she could carry herself quite well in one. As his sister and the other captain disappeared into the room, Kira continued his search. While speaking to Mwu earlier, he got wind of a particular name that caught his attention. He couldn't enter without a proper invitation, but he could wait outside and intercept the man he sought.

As Kira turned to the side to look down the hall, a shocked voice reached his ears. "Kira?" The brunette whirled around, his purple eyes searching the crowd for whoever spoke his name. "Kira Yamato?" Despite having hoping to see the familiar face after over ten years, part of the new comer never really believed he would see the Orb citizen again.

"Athrun…" Slowly, a wide smile graced his lips as he took a tentative step forward. Across the hall stood a tall man with deep blue hair, peering at him with emerald green eyes. Disbelief was written all over his face as he took in the sight of the brunette. He had grown taller and his face had lost its baby fat, but there was no mistaking – that man was Kira Yamato. "Athrun Zala?"

"Kira!" Athrun shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor before rushing forward. "I can't believe it!"

"I heard you were here," Kira said as his hand extended and gathered Athrun's. "I had to see for myself!"

Still smiling, Athrun pulled his friend closer, giving him a brotherly embrace as they relished the moment of reunion. As Athrun pulled away he held Kira at arm's length and surveyed him with dancing green eyes. "Unbelievable! You…you're all right?" He asked carefully.

Kira smiled and nodded. "I should ask the same of you, Red Knight," Kira said as he stepped back and surveyed the dark red uniform that graced Athrun's form. "I should've known you'd become one of the elite in Plants."

"And you, my friend, what have you been up to?" Athrun asked as the two stepped to the side.

"I'm a temple scholar now," Kira said. "At the Haumea Temple." Athrun chuckled and nodded.

"That is befitting of you," Athrun beamed. He tilted his head to the side curiously. "So what are you doing here at the palace?"

"Ah, I came to see my sister as she is attending the reception. And I wanted to see if it really was you for my own eyes." Kira answered.

Athrun nodded. "Then you must stay, if you aren't doing so already. We have so much discuss and catch up on!"

"I'd love to, Athrun, I really would," Kira assured him, somewhat disappointed. "But I'm actually heading out for a short trip. It was planned ahead of time. I just wanted to take this chance to see you before I left."

"You will be coming back soon, though, right?" Athrun asked. Kira nodded.

"How long are you staying? I'll be back in a week or two." The brunette stated. Athrun thought for a moment.

"Until the end of the month, I believe," Athrun replied. "I am here to pick amongst one of your elite."

Kira nodded. "So, I heard. I assure you, you cannot make a bad choice," he smiled warmly. "But I will be back soon and will contact you from the temple once I return. We will get together."

"Of course, Kira," Athrun said. He drew his old friend into a firm hug. "I am sincerely happy to see you again. I had been worried…with the war and all."

"The war is over now," Kira said with a smile. "And we are at peace again." He pulled back and patted Athrun's shoulder reassuringly. "When I get back, I will introduce you to my sisters."

Athrun couldn't help but smile as he joked. "Kira, you know I am bound to choose from one of the ladies within."

"And you know I wouldn't let you marry one of my sisters, anyway," Kira laughed. Athrun chuckled. So, Kira was the protective type. Somehow that didn't surprise him. The brunette stepped back. "Until we meet again, Athrun. I hope you enjoy our city and our people."

"And may you have a safe trip." Athrun gave Kira a bow of his head as the other man lifted the hood of his riding cloak over his head and headed towards the exit. Athrun stood to the side and watched as Kira disappeared down the steps. A warm smile on his face remained as he lost himself in memories of the past. Meeting Kira had truly been a blessing.

His day had been filled with preparation of the official reception ball. Thoughts of his meeting with the woman who fatally wounded his late wife had plagued his mind since he awoke. Miguel never gave him any details about the incident, only the name of the offender. He could still remember the look on the blond driver's face as he spoken. His face was twisted with pain and anguish.

Athrun couldn't bear to force his old friend and trusted servant to tell him the entire story. Rusty was in a similar situation and Mayu…he wouldn't dare ask the silenced child. For months afterwards he lived only with a name he refused to say aloud, as if it were some curse. He assured himself that the details didn't matter. The point was she caused it all. _She_ killed Shinn and Mayu's parents. _She_ injured Rusty and Miguel. _She_ was the reason he lost his wife and with her, the future he had planned. _She_ was the reason the life he wanted had been taken away.

Then, while assisting Yzak with his investigations towards the end of the war, he found them; the personal notes and records of Lord General Rau Le Creuset. Within them was the report that Rusty and Miguel had given him before they reported back to the Zala Estate.

In those reports, an unnamed Orb warrior had set up an ambush and lured his wife and comrades away from the main road. There, they were attacked. While no names other than Meer's were listed, the dates listed matched with the dates of her trip and the details of the deaths and injuries followed those of the ill-fated party. Athrun clenched his hands at his sides. He knew the truth now. He knew how it all happened.

He swore to himself that justice would be carried out. He swore that Meer's death, as well as that of Shinn's parents, were avenged. It didn't matter that she was of Orb and he was of Plants. He would've demanded punishment had the attacker also been of Plants. The situation they were in now was trickier. He would meet with their killer and when the time was right, he would carry out his vengeance. It would have to be carefully planned so as not to attract suspicion. However, the first step would be to single her out. Get to know her and find her weakness. It was efficient and simple.

"Athrun!" a voice shouted behind him. He turned around, pasting a smile on his face as he did. He raised his hand at the several men and lone woman in red suits, mirroring his, awaiting him.

"There you all are," he said as he approached them. "I was waiting."

* * *

"I trust this will be acceptable?" It wasn't so much a question as a demand and Miriallia and Cagalli both nodded. They bowed their heads before their Queen.

"Of course, your highness," Miriallia replied. "I will have space made in the guest quarters for them."

"As will I, Queen Murrue," Cagalli said. She lifted her head as she stood up straight. "Though, will it be safe to do so? They will be privy to all our training and work."

"They will only stay at the Seray as guests, Captain Athha," the older woman told her patiently. "They will not be allowed at any meetings or in the work quarters of the Elite. There are only there to get to know the girls they have chosen."

"It would be good for them to understand where our sisters and daughters come from," Aisha said as she stood beside the Queen. "Do not worry so much, Captain Athha. There is a chance that someone from your Seray will not be chosen and you will not have to deal with the marriage provision until it is time for negotiations."

"I understand," Cagalli said as she bowed her head. "Trust that they will be in good hands, your highness."

Queen Murrue gave her a pleased smile and nodded. "Thank you, Cagalli," she said informally. "Please feel free to enjoy yourselves now." Cagalli bowed her head once more and turned around. As soon as she was out of hearing, she frowned.

"I cannot believe this," she scowled as she walked towards the far wall. "Did she forget that they are Red Knights?"

"We're no longer enemies, Cagalli," Miriallia replied beside her. "And they will not be allowed in certain parts of the estate, only the visitor's section."

"What if they snoop around?" Cagalli frowned.

"Then we will just have to make sure there is nothing for them to find," another voice said. Cagalli and Miriallia turned around as they reached a table lined with drinks, to find a black dressed woman reaching them with a glass of wine in one hand. "I had disagreed with it, as well, but I suppose they have their reasons."

"Captain Badgiruel," the two other women greeted her. "Have the grooms arrived yet?"

The black haired woman looked over their heads and motioned to the entrance with her drink. Advisor La Flagga was introducing the men and their guests as they walked through the door. "Remember your targets," the stern, older captain told them. Her eyes lowered to the blonde captain. "Especially yours, Captain Athha."

"Lord Athrun Zala!" The amber-eyed blonde reached to the side and picked up a small glass filled with clear, red liquid. She turned around as she heard the name called and settled her eyes on the proud looking man with blue hair.

"He's the one we saw earlier this week," Miriallia commented.

Cagalli took a sip of her wine. "So he is…" she said as she took in the sight of him. She hadn't gotten a good look at him when they were at the palace earlier in the week. All she saw was a man in slightly wrinkled travel clothing standing behind Mwu. She remembered briefly meeting his gaze before leaving. Her eyebrows furrowed. He looked much too young to be a widow.

Across the room, the visiting Plants citizens were greeted by assorted officials. Politely, Athrun gave them all smiles and shook their hands as he properly introduced himself. All the while, he kept an eye out for the Haumea Elite Captains wearing their Seray bands. Unfortunately, it seemed that even Queen Murrue and Advisor Simmons were without theirs.

Beside him, Yzak was straining to keep from scowling miserably as he was introduced to some general of Orb. Nicol and the others were having a much easier time. Their parents stood to the side, speaking to other dignitaries. Athrun looked over his shoulder. Shinn had gone off and was probably standing unseen in some corner.

He didn't want to come, believing the entire thing was an utter waste of time, but Athrun had made him. Shiho stood beside her lord like the true soldier she was. Only the occasional nod of her head was given as Yzak introduced her. As for Dearka…Athrun's green eyes searched the room. His lips turned into a small frown. The blond man had disappeared.

"Lord Zala!" The voice of a familiar woman drew his attention forward and immediately, his frown was replaced with a smile.

"Captain Waltfeld." He bowed respectfully as the woman in blue stood before him. Her long dark hair had been pulled up into a delicate bun. Beside her was an older woman dressed modestly.

"Lord Zala, this is our Manna. She wanted to meet you." Aisha smiled as the woman gave Athrun a respectful bow of her head.

"I must say, Queen Lacus sent only her best and we are most honored," the woman told him. "I am sure my daughters will not be disappointed."

Athrun gave her a thankful bow of his head and looked up at her warmly. "And I was told that Haumea Elite are lovely. I was not mislead, Captain."

Manna chuckled as he reached forward and gathered her hand in his. A courtly bow and a kiss on the back of her hand were given before he released her. "Have you met the rest of our captains yet, Lord Zala?" Manna asked.

Athrun shook his head. "I am afraid I have just arrived and have not had the pleasure of doing so."

"Where are they…?"Aisha murmured to herself as she craned her head. Her eyes settled on three women speaking with each other in the corner. All of them had somewhat serious looks on their face and the older captain frowned. She assumed Queen Murrue had told them the plans.

"There they are," Manna said as she directed Athrun's attention to them. Green eyes settled on the three women talking amongst themselves. "Captain Haww, Captain Athha, and Captain Badgiruel."

His eyes narrowed. He recognized the two women. The one in pink, with the brown hair and blue eyes was Captain Haww. That left Captain Athha to be either the blonde or the brunette. His lips tightened into a line. Without warning, the blonde captain laughed at something her fellow captain had said. Color rushed to her cheeks as she shook her head, sending short gold locks flying around her face.

"Natarle, please," Cagalli laughed at the ridiculous comment. "Even the other temple priests despise him."

The black haired captain smirked with amusement. "I just thought you should know. Trust me, the rest of my Seray and I had a good laugh when we heard."

"I can't believe he'd tell them he was pursuing you," Miriallia commented between giggles. "I mean…Kira is in the same temple. Doesn't he know what Kira would do if heard that he was interested in you?"

"I think that even if Kira had heard, he would've found it too hard to believe that I'd actually pay attention to Yuna of all people." Cagalli said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Insolent man," the woman in black said with a shake of her head. "I'm fairly certain that if he weren't Representative Seiran's son, they would've kicked him out already."

Miriallia nodded and lifted her drink in agreement. "Here is to that."

Cagalli smiled as the conversation continued. She shifted slightly where she stood between the two other captains. She could almost feel someone's eyes on her. Curiously, she looked to her right and found clear green orbs staring at her. She jerked her head back, surprised at who it was.

As soon as her amber gaze met his, his moment of concentration was broken. Immediately, he blinked, trying to make it seem as if he had been staring out into space rather than her. As she raised an elegant eyebrow in a questioning look, Athrun lifted up the drink Dearka had passed on to him to acknowledge her. She mirrored his movements and returned to her conversation, unperturbed.

She looked too innocent, he decided, to have staged an ambush. Her eyes were warm and her demeanor not that of a killer. His eyes drifted to the woman in black beside her. That woman seemed much more the soldier than the blonde. _She must be Captain Athha._

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to introduce yourself to some of our lovely Elite who are present?" a voice said behind him. He turned around and smiled sheepishly at the blond man escorting the Queen.

"In due time, Advisor Mwu, I assure you," Athrun told him. He greeted the Queen similarly to how he had greeted Manna earlier. "How am I to know who is one of the prospective brides?"

"They are the youngest women here," Queen Murrue replied with a warm smile. "And if you are confused, you can ask the captains. I trust Captain Waltfeld has shown you who they are?"

"Yes, your majesty, she has, thank you," Athrun said. The Queen gave him a nod of her head as she and her husband passed. Mwu slapped Athrun's back amicably and threw him a wink over his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid! They won't bite," he assured him with a grin. "Much, anyway."

Athrun chuckled and nodded his head. As he turned back to survey the captains once more, an arm was draped over his shoulder. "You know, even Yzak is dancing," Dearka said calmly. "I would think that you would do the same."

"I'm still looking around," Athrun replied as he shrugged his friend's arm off his shoulder and shot him an annoyed look. "Shouldn't you be standing to the side like Shiho?"

"And glare daggers at whoever touches her precious Yzak?" Dearka snorted. He glanced over to the side of the dance floor, where the female Red Knight stood with a stoic expression on her face. Despite that, her eyes were locked on the figure of the silver haired knight awkwardly dancing with a pretty young woman.

"Why did he bring her, anyway?" Athrun asked as he glanced from the female brunette to the blue eyed nobleman.

"She expressed some interest in coming and Yzak brought her along. Shiho's grandmother is from Orb. A former member of the Obsidian Seray," Dearka said. "That's why she was never allowed to join at the front lines during the war."

"Ah…" Athrun nodded. He looked at his friend. "I didn't know that."

"Forget about them for a moment," Dearka said as he drew his friend's attention to the three captains. "What do you think of them?"

"Why?" Athrun asked, automatically suspicious. He looked over at Dearka and narrowed his eyes. The blond man's usually smug face was more focused. Athrun followed his gaze to the three women and raised an eyebrow. "You want to ask one of them to dance?"

Dearka didn't answer right away. Instead, his hands nervously tugged the edge of his uniform coat. "She's a captain now, Athrun, I doubt she'd want to dance with me…" the blond stated. Athrun gave him a questioning look and Dearka motioned to the one on the left. "The brunette with the blue eyes in pink…her name is Milly Haww."

"How do you know her?" Athrun asked curiously as his eyebrows furrowed. Dearka's purple orbs never left the blue-eyed woman's slim figure. A distant look graced his face.

"Before the war ended," Dearka said in a quiet voice. "She was the one who brought me to Queen Murrue." Athrun's eyes widened with surprise.

Dearka had returned injured, but otherwise fine after his mission to Orb. The details of his mission had said that he met up with a soldier who assisted him on gaining an audience with the Queen, but he had never said it was a woman, let alone a Haumea Elite. From the look in Dearka eyes, more than being lead to the Queen had transpired between the two.

"Come on," Athrun said suddenly. Dearka snapped out of his trance and looked at his friend. "Let's go." Without another word, Athrun stalked forward purposefully. Behind him, Dearka followed hesitantly.

"Athrun, wait…" the blond said as he stopped. "I don't know if she wants to see me-"

"Then you're just accompanying me," Athrun said as he continued forward. "Dearka, do you want to talk to her or not?"

For a moment, the tan knight thought. He had wanted to see her again and had silently hoped that she was not one of the women who were up for marrying two of his closest friends. He was relieved to find out she was a captain now, but somehow, she suddenly felt out of his reach.

Regardless, he shook his head. He might never have a chance to speak to her again. Dearka took a step forward. "Yes, I do."

Ahead of them, the black haired captain caught their movements and looked back at Cagalli. "Your target is approaching," she said. She gave the younger captain a bow of her head. "I will go seek out mine. Good luck, Captain Athha."

Cagalli returned the bow as Natarle turned around and walked away. Cagalli looked at Miriallia. "Are you going to look for your target, too…Milly?" The brown haired captain's eyes were focused past Cagalli as an unreadable expression graced her face. Frowning, the blonde turned around and came face to face with Athrun Zala.

"Captains," he greeted them as he stopped an arms length from Cagalli. On instinct, the amber-eyed captain took a step back to regain some personal space. Athrun gave both of them a formal bow. Silently, he cursed his luck. The black haired woman had left. "I don't believe we have properly met." He stood up straight and extended his hand. "I am Athrun Zala of the House of Zala."

"Captain of the Rouge Seray." Cagalli murmured, distractedly. Athrun followed her eyes and saw that she was looking from Dearka to the other captain. Her eyebrows had furrowed with concern for her comrade. Athrun reached over and gave Dearka a slight nudge.

The blond man's eyes blinked, breaking the intense look he had fixed on the blue-eyed captain. He lowered his eyes as a faint blush reached his cheeks. "Oh…I'm…I…"

"Sir Elsman," Three pairs of eyes turned to Miriallia as she gave him a bow of her head. "How nice to see you again…" Cagalli frowned.

Her friend was pale and her fingers were wound tightly around the stem of her glass. Large blue eyes were diverted to the ground as a thick air of discomfort spread around them. Cagalli repeated the blond man's name in her mind. _Elsman…Elsman…where have I…_ Her eyes widened. She turned to Dearka immediately. "You were the messenger from Queen Lacus." She nearly accused. _The one Milly saved and brought to Queen Murrue…_

Dearka's head jerked in her direction as he nodded, surprised. "Yes…" he trailed off. His eyes glanced shyly back to Miriallia once more before meeting Athrun's gaze. Silently, the blue haired man nodded his head.

"Captain," he turned to the blonde woman and extended his left hand. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Cagalli's eyes widened, having not expected his invitation. Her first reaction would've been to refuse him, however, she knew she needed to spend time with the man if she was going to find out his true character. At the same time, she was hesitant to leave a seemingly unsure Miriallia alone.

As of sensing her doubt, the other captain offered her a reassuring smile. "I can…entertain Sir Elsman for a moment," she told the blonde. "Do not mind me." _Don't worry about me. You have a prime opportunity with your target._

Cagalli gave her a concerned look, but nodded. "We will be back after a dance, Captain Haww," she said as a she extended her gloved hand and placed it on to Athrun's awaiting palm. "Sir Elsman." She gave the blond man a quick look of warning before allowing the green eyed nobleman to lead her away.

With one last look at the couple they left behind, Athrun brought Cagalli to the center of the sprawling dance floor, where the rest of the grooms were dancing along with assorted couples that had joined them. With practiced ease, she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his, while a warm hand rested on her waist.

"Lord Zala," Cagalli said as she he stepped forward and began to lead her around. "I am pleased you sought out a dance with me."

"Really, captain?" Athrun asked as a pleased smile reached his face. "Why is that?"

"I have yet to meet one of the men that one of my sisters would web," Cagalli replied. She suppressed the smirk that pulled at her lips as his pleased smile wavered. _Arrogant man_. "I take it form your suit you are a Red Knight. That must mean you graduated from the Zaft Academy, am I right?"

"That you are, captain," Athrun answered congenially. "I carry the rank of captain myself."

"Very impressive." The blonde woman followed him gracefully across the floor, silently thanking the mandatory dance lessons she had been forced into when she was younger. She could now investigate without missing a single step. "Advisor La Flagga and Captain Waltfeld have spoken highly of you. It seems your Queen herself has asked you to come."

"It is an honor to be of service to my country," he replied. How quickly the woman had gained her information. "She deemed me best suited for the task."

"I trust that your family has no objections and have given their blessing?" Cagalli continued. She was questioning him, he realized. A small smile tugged at his lips. Perhaps the Haumea Elite weren't as open to the idea as he had been initially allowed to think. She could see the amused twinkle in his eye and raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing at all," Athrun replied. "You are an excellent dancer, captain. As expected from a Haumea Elite."

Cagalli kept her chin up and her eyes on his. "I take it you've heard much about us."

"Very much," he assured her. "Queen Lacus and the Supreme Council were practically gushing about your grace and skill. We could attest to your prowess on the battle field, captain, but other than that, we had no idea as to what else you ladies could do."

"I assure you, Lord Zala," Cagalli said with a proud smirk. "What we can do would blow you out of the water."

She seemed so confident and proud, yet at the same time almost teasing. He found himself smiling back at her, amused. His eyes remained locked into her bright amber ones as he focused his attention on her. "I'm very sure you could, captain," he began suggestively. "I'm very sure you could."

Heat colored her cheeks as his hand squeezed hers. As the music around them picked up, so did their movements. Sweeping her to the side, he led her gracefully around the dance floor, miraculously avoiding any other couples as they circled the room once…twice…five times.

For a moment, he had forgotten all about the other women in the room. Women that he was supposed to be dancing with instead. She lost herself in the moment, enjoying the brief freedom of drowning herself in the music and the company of a green eyed man. He was not unpleasant to look at. Far from it. His smile seemed genuine and he didn't seem to mind speaking to her.

She and her partner swept past the Queen and her husband, who stood along side the other advisors. The blond haired man lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head. "I thought he was supposed to be looking for a bride." Mwu said as he watched the two make their way around the room.

"I'm sure Captain Athha is merely doing her job," Andrew said as he looked around the room to survey the status of the other grooms. "She probably just wants to find out more about the man who might marry one of her sisters. Question him and the like."

"Really?" Erica said as she took a sip of her drink. A sly smile graced her lips. "Then why aren't their mouths moving?"

Ignorant to the talk about them, Athrun continued to lead the lovely captain around the room. Her initial objective might have been to question him, but he was just as tactful as she was. He had diverted her attention to the dance rather than himself. To his own pleasure, he was enjoying her company. Every so often, she could compliment him on his movements. He would praise her in return.

"I'm afraid I haven't learned much about you, Lord Zala," Cagalli said as she gave him a lopsided smirk. If he thought he was distracting her, he was not correct. At least, not completely. "This dance is almost over and you do have to dance with others. Perhaps we can speak some other time? You understand that my sisters are like family to me."

"I understand completely, captain," Athrun replied. "Your concern is greatly appreciated. Any time you wish to see me, I shall concede." His lips pulled up into an inviting smile. "Anytime at all."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and looked to the side. She looked over his shoulder to where Dearka and Miriallia were talking quietly. She still looked out of place, but held her ground. As Cagalli drew her eyes back, a glimmer of light caught them. Amber orbs focused on the gold ring on her partner's finger. Her eyes glanced up to meet his. "You are already wearing your wedding ring?" _Or rather, haven't taken it off…_

Athrun's eyes flickered over to his ring. By habit, he kept it on. "It is my signet ring, captain. For sealing documents you understand," he covered easily.

Cagalli nodded her head knowingly as she studied the gold object a bit longer. She had seen the seal upon it before. "Of course…It is a lovely ring."

The music began to die down and slowly, they came to a stop. She let out a small cough and turned her head to the side as she pulled her hands away from him. "Well…thank you for the dance, Lord Zala," she said as she gave him a formal bow. He returned the motion and reached for her outstretched hand.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes as he kissed the back of her hand. Green eyes rose to meet hers as he stood up. "I look forward to meeting you again, soon, my lady." He told her smoothly.

"As do I," Cagalli said as she withdrew her hand. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Lord Zala."

"It is Athrun, my lady captain," he said as she stepped back. He gave her his most devastatingly handsome smile. "And may I have your name? I'm afraid I missed it earlier." _Captain…Badgi…Badruel?_ He honestly couldn't remember the name Manna had told him earlier and hoped that he didn't insult the lovely blonde woman.

Cagalli nodded her head. "Certainly, my lord," she replied. "My name is Cagalli." Athrun felt his heart stop. His eyes blinked. Perhaps he heard wrong. He _prayed_ he heard wrong. " _Captain Cagalli Yula Athha_."

Then, suddenly, everything became complicated.


	5. Chapter - 5

The glasses clinked as he tilted the bottle and poured a stream of golden liquid into his cup. His lips were pulled into a tight line as he moved the bottle aside and quickly capped it before swiping the cup from the table. He tilted his head back and tossed the burning liquor into his mouth. He brought the back of his hand up to his lips to wipe off the excess liquor, then stumbled back and fell against the soft cushions of a chair in his room.

Surely, it must've been a mistake, he had tried to reason. She had the face of an angel and could see a deep seeded passion for life in her eyes. The way she spoke so protectively of her sisters and so proudly of the Elite had made her seem so honorable; exactly what a Haumea Elite was supposed to be. She didn't seem like the type of person who would lure innocent civilians into disputed territory just to kill them, yet her name matched that of a murderer.

He lifted his cup to his lips once more and took another mouthful of the liquid before placing the cup firmly on the table beside him. His eyes narrowed.

Did she know who he was? Not that he was merely Athrun Zala, but that he was the widower of a woman she killed. Then again, she was a warrior and had seen battle in the recent war. He would safely bet his family's name and fortune that she had taken countless lives, just as he had, in the heat of a fight. His eyebrows furrowed.

She didn't seem to really know anything about him aside from his name and position. She had seemed quite curious. Suspicious, even. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Athrun remained seated on the plush arm chair. And to think, he had found her somewhat intriguing and even charming. He scoffed at himself. His usually spot on deduction of a person was completely off this time.

He should've known better. The Elite were supposed to be famous for all their well rounded skills. It would only make sense that she would be capable for such horrifying acts. Still, he wanted to be sure. A name was all he had to go on. He never knew how she looked like, and for all he knew, there was more than one Captain Athha.

 _But with the exact name? And the exact same rank?_ He asked himself, somewhat disbelieving. He scowled. It was almost as if he _wanted_ to be wrong. _Miguel would know._ He decided. Athrun gave himself a nod and pushed himself out of the seat. His eyes glanced out the open window across the room.

It was dark now, but he had left the reception rather early. Perhaps Miguel was still awake in his room. Adjusting his uniform and quickly running a hand through his hair, he walked towards the door. His hand reached forward and grasped the door knob before pulling it open.

A sharp gasp greeted him as the door was swung wide, stopping him in his tracks. "Shinn?" Athrun looked down at the young man. One of Shinn's hands was poised above the door. He was about to knock when Athrun pulled the barrier open.

"You're still awake." Shinn stated simply as his hand lowered. Athrun raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" the blue haired nobleman asked as he leaned against the door frame questioningly.

"You left the reception," Shinn replied with a frown. "You haven't even picked a girl to shadow." Shinn scowled, irritated with his lord's actions. Wasn't Athrun supposed to be the responsible, dutiful nobleman? "Queen Murrue asked that you give her your choice by tomorrow morning so she can properly inform the captains."

"I see…" Athrun frowned slightly. His mind had been preoccupied the rest of the evening, after he parted ways with Athha. The rest of his stay at the reception had been a hazy blur. Several young women had approached him, tentatively asking him to dance, though his mind wasn't on them. His body moved automatically, dancing with who he was supposed to dance with and speaking pointless conversations with whoever approached him.

"Lord Joule has yet to make his decision," Shinn added as he watched Athrun's pensive face. "Lord Amalfi and Lord Canaver have chosen two Elite from Captain Waltfeld's Seray. Lord Yuki apparently hit it off with someone from the Alabaster Seray."

"Is no one going to the other three?" Athrun asked. Shinn shook his head. The blue haired man straightened up. "What about the Rouge Seray?"

Shinn's eyes narrowed. "You didn't dance with any of the volunteers from the Rouge Seray."

Athrun smirked. "All the more reason for me to go," he replied casually. "I should at least give them a chance, shouldn't I?"

"I'd say you gave their captain a chance," a voice said behind Shinn. The red-eyed young man turned around and bowed his head respectfully as a silver haired man approached them. "Shinn, I'd like to have a moment to speak to your lord."

The brunette glanced up at Athrun, who gave him a nod. Shinn bowed once more and stepped aside to let Yzak in. "You are excused, Shinn. I will personally inform Queen Murrue of my choice tomorrow," Athrun said as he held the door open for Yzak.

"Yes, Lord Zala." Shinn gave him a bow and then turned around and headed down the hall, to his room.

Silently, Athrun closed the door and followed his fellow nobleman into his room. "Shinn tells me that you haven't made your choice yet," Athrun said as he motioned for his friend to take a seat. "A drink?"

"I've had enough for tonight, thank you," Yzak replied sharply. He sank into one of the seats in the room's parlor as Athrun stopped at a table lined with various bottles of liquor. The blue eyed man narrowed his eyes from his seat. "Is that what you've been doing since you ran out of the reception?"

"I did not run out of anything," Athrun replied smoothly as he filled another glass cup with liquor. "I simply retired early."

"Then why are you still awake?" Yzak asked warily. Athrun let out a heavy breath and allowed his shoulders to shrug forward as he placed the now half empty bottle on the table.

"What did you come here for, Yzak?" Athrun asked as he turned around and faced the other Red Knight. "Everyone knows you're not one for pleasant conversation."

"And I'm not," Yzak replied sharply. "You were dancing for quite some time with the captain of the Rouge Seray."

Athrun merely raised an eyebrow before lifting the cup to his lips. "So I was."

"Quite a long time, actually," Yzak continued. "You do know who she is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. We were properly introduced," Athrun answered. "Captain Athha."

" _Cagalli Yula_ Attha," Yzak added quickly. He leaned back and crossed his legs as he lifted his head proudly. "Dearka and I were concerned for you."

"Where is Dearka, anyway? Usually he clings to you like a second head." Athrun gave Yzak a questioning look, only to receive a glare.

"Don't change the subject!" Yzak sanpped. "And for your information, Dearka retired as soon as Captain Haww left."

"Did he say anything about her?" Athrun asked curiously. The last he had seen, Dearka was weaving through the crowds that lined the room, desperately trying to reach the blue-eyed captain, who seemed set on avoiding him the rest of the night.

"No, and this isn't about him," Yzak said. "Now that you have actually met Captain Athha, can you honestly say that you are at peace with her?"

Pale hands clenched the glass they held as Athrun fixed his eyes on the low table between him and Yzak. To be honest, he wasn't sure. "I want to be completely certain that this Captain Athha is the one who lead Meer to her death," he replied as he looked up at the silver haired man. "If Miguel can confirm it…"

"Then what?" Yzak asked as his friend trailed off. "Then what will you do?"

"I don't now," Athrun answered truthfully. "It still hurts, Yzak. It still hurts to know that Meer isn't here. That Shinn and Mayu won't wake up to see their parents any more. I can't help but resent her for that – war or no war."

"I'm not going to tell you to forgive her," Yzak said as he stood up. "I just don't want you to mess this up for the rest of us. Did you know that Shiho's grandmother is from Orb?"

The emerald-eyed man nodded. "Yes, Dearka told me."

Yzak gave him a nod. "She loved her grandmother and had hoped to come and see her. The woman died during the war and Shiho wasn't allowed to go to the funeral." Athrun's eyes widened.

"Why didn't she speak to Lacus? Lacus would've certainly let her go." Athrun frowned.

Yzak shook his head. "We were too deep in the war at the time. The military saw Shiho as too much of a risk to even let near the border. She missed her last chance to see her grandmother." Yzak paused and met Athrun's eyes with cold blue ones. "I'd rather her not have to miss anything else," he finished solemnly.

Athrun lowered his head as he placed his half filled cup on the table behind him. "I won't start a war, Yzak. I'm not that foolish."

"You have every right to resent Athha. Perhaps, even hate her. However, if you make one move that sends us plunging into another war, I will personally have your head." Yzak stated in a low voice. Athrun raised an eyebrow defiantly.

"I'm not so stupid as to kill her in cold blood, Yzak."

"See that you don't."

"I won't." The two men stood opposite each other, momentarily assessing the other before Yzak finally turned and headed for the door.

"Have you chosen someone to shadow?" Yzak asked as he strode to the door. Athrun followed behind him.

"No, have you?"

"No," Yzak said as Athrun walked past him and reached for the door knob. "I hope you choose wisely." He stepped out of the door that Athrun pulled open.

"Same to you." Athrun nodded.

The door closed behind Yzak and the silver haired man headed across the hall to his room. Before he could open his door, a voice called out behind him. "Yzak!" He immediately scowled. Ignoring the voice, he continued to fiddle with the door knob. "Yzak! I know you can hear me!"

"No, I can't." The door opened and Yzak quickly stepped through. Before he could close the door and lock it, a blond man managed to wedge himself between the door and the frame.

"Yzak!"

"I'm going to sleep. Whatever non-sense you want me to end up ignoring can wait until morning," the nobleman snapped as he abandoned the door and headed into his room. Dearka scrambled after him.

"Wait! Have you made a decision as to which Seray you're going to?" he asked as he relentlessly followed the higher ranked man around the room. Yzak shot him a cold glare.

"No. None of those…girls…interested me." Yzak hissed.

"Then can we go to the Azure Seray?" At once, the silver haired man stopped. His eyes narrowed as he turned around and faced the pleading tanned man.

" _Why_ do you want to go to the Azure Seray?" Yzak demanded suspiciously. Dearka took a deep breath and shifted nervously before him. He didn't have to speak to get his message across. Yzak's eyes widened. "You want to see Captain Haww again!"

"I need to talk to her," Dearka gushed out. Yzak shook his head. "Yzak, please! You yourself said none of those girls interested you. If that's the case, then it shouldn't matter where you go!"

"This marriage provision is a serious issue, Elsman!" Yzak growled. "I can't just randomly pick a Seray just because you want to stalk some poor woman!"

"Yzak, I may never have a chance to see her again-"

Yzak shook his head. "No, Dearka-"

"She saved my life!" The silver haired man's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing.

"What?" he demanded. "When was this?"

"When I came to Orb to send a message to Queen Murrue from Lacus," Dearka explained as he looked at his friend with pleading purple eyes. "I was caught. That's why it took me so long to get back. I was caught and injured and Milly…Milly was the one who took custody of me and brought me to Queen Murrue. After I insulted her and…and I said some horrible things to her, Yzak. Please…I need to apologize."

"Why couldn't you have done that tonight?" Yzak scowled. "I saw you earlier! Athrun even led the blonde captain away so you could be alone with Captain Haww!"

"I wanted to!" Dearka exclaimed. "I wanted to and I tried, but…"

"But?" Yzak urged. Dearka released a heavy breath.

"Nothing came out," he admitted. Yzak scowled once more.

"Get out."

"Yzak-"

"Get out!" Yzak snapped. He grabbed Dearka's elbow and dragged him to the door. "You will just have to find some other way to see her!"

"But, Yzak-"

"No!" The blond stumbled outside the door and turned around just as the door slammed shut. Dearka stood in front of the heavy wooden door.

"Yzak!" He knocked heavily on the barrier once more. "Yzak, come on!"

"Sir Elsman!" a sharp voice said behind him. He whirled around and saw Shiho's head sticking out of her door. "If you don't mind, the rest of the wing is trying to sleeping!" she hissed, obviously irritated. He supposed he couldn't blame her. Anyone would be tired after a night of watching someone they care about dance with another.

His hand lowered weakly and he gave her an apologetic nod of his head. "Sorry…" he said in a low voice. "I just…" He trailed off, unable to finish as he slumped back against the wall. He tilted his head back and ran his hand down his face. He had his chance and he had blown it.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow," Shiho said in quiet voice. Several paces away, the blond man lowered his hand from his face and stared at her, as if wondering if he had heard wrong. "Don't worry about it." Dearka's eyes widened. Slowly he smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks, Shiho!" he beamed happily. "I owe you!"

She wrinkled her nose and pulled back into her room. "You can leave me alone." The door slammed shut.

Chuckling, Dearka nodded. "Right…"

* * *

"Good luck," Cagalli squeezed her younger sister tightly as they stood in the open courtyard at the front of the estate. "I know you'll do well."

Stellar closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of Cagalli's encouraging embrace. "Stellar will try very hard."

"I know you will," Cagalli replied as she pulled away. She cupped the other blonde's face intently as she swelled with pride. Stellar was on her way to take her Haumea Elite tests at the Azure Seray Estate. Years of practice and hard work had culminated to this point in the young woman's life. Cagalli couldn't be prouder. "Well…you should get on Gaia and head over. Captain Haww is expecting you."

The amber-eyed blonde held her at arms length before adjusting the deep pink riding cloak around Stellar's shoulders. The younger blonde nodded enthusiastically as she pulled away from her sister and turned to the towering black horse that she called her own. It had been a birthday present from Mwu and Queen Murrue two years earlier and she loved the creature greatly. With practiced ease, Stellar mounded the horse and adjusted herself in the saddle.

"Stellar will be back soon!" she said as she gripped the reins.

Cagalli stepped back and nodded. "We'll see you at the end of the week." Stellar smiled widely and looked ahead. With a gentle kick, Gaia was off with Stellar bouncing on her back. Cagalli waved, despite knowing that the younger blonde couldn't see her as she rode out of the estate's gates.

"Captain," a voice said behind her. Cagalli looked over her shoulder. "The rooms have been prepared for Lord Athrun and his ward."

"Thank you, Asagi," Cagalli gave the newly arrived blonde girl a nod of her head. "I trust the rest of the Seray has been informed regarding our two guests."

"Yes, Captain. They have been instructed to make sure that the guests only stay within the vistors' areas of the estate for the duration of their stay," the Rouge Elite said with a salute.

"Excellent." The older blonde fixed the leather gloves on her hand before fastening the toggle that held her purple riding cloak closed. "I will leave you in charge of welcoming them, Lt. Caldwell. It is almost time for riding drills with Group C. We shall return before dinner and join you and our guests then," Cagalli said as she swept past the younger Elite.

"Yes, Captain." The younger Haumea Elite bowed her head as Cagalli headed towards the estate's stables, where the mounts for her Seray division were housed. Out in the coral beyond them, several women were already on horse back, armed with practice weapons.

Patiently, her lieutenant stood at the front steps of the estate, awaiting the arrival of their guests. As the sounds of a half dozen or so horses galloping out of the coral and towards the back gates, past their training area filled the courtyard, the sight of a carriage trotting up the path came into view.

Standing up straight, the young woman offered a salute and then a bow as the carriage trotted to a stop before her. "Lt. Caldwell," Advisor Simmons said as the driver opened the door and allowed her to step out. "Good afternoon. Where is your captain?"

"Captain Athha headed out for riding practice just a few moments ago, Advisor Simmons," Asagi reported dutifully. "She left me in charge with welcoming and directing our guests."

"Very well," Erica stepped aside as two men came out of the carriage. "Lt. Caldwell, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Athrun Zala, the nobleman from Plants, and his ward and heir, Shinn Asuka Zala."

The two men gave her respectful bows as she returned them. "Welcome to the Rouge Seray, my lords. I am Lt. Asagi Caldwell, Captain Athha's second in command. Should you need anything, please see me."

"Thank you, Lt. Caldwell," Athrun said as he and Shinn stood up straight. "For receiving us."

The young woman nodded as the driver left Athrun and Shinn's bags beside them. Erica headed back to the carriage. "I can see everything is in order, Lt. Caldwell. I will be returning to the palace now," the older woman said a she stepped into the vehicle. "Please give Captain Athha my regards."

"Yes, Advisor Simmons!" The girl said. Athrun and Shinn gave the advisor one last bow of their heads before they turned to the younger woman. "If you will follow me, I will take you to your rooms and give you a small tour of the estate."

The two men gathered their things and followed the lieutenant into the large house. As they walked through the foyer, Asagi began her tour, pointing out structural designs and informing them where things were located. They passed a series of open doors that lead to the back of the estate. As Shinn glanced out, he could make out a dozen or so women fighting, empty handed, in a training area just beyond the doors.

"Do you spend most of your days practicing?" Athrun asked their guide as he followed Shinn's gaze.

"Sometimes, my lord," Asagi replied. "The Rouge Seray deals mainly with negotiations and foreign affairs. While we are skilled in fighting, as is mandatory of an Elite, we do not often see the battle grounds."

"I see…" Athrun mused. "So, this Seray did not see the battle during the war?" He pried carefully.

"Not all of us, my lord, though Captain Athha spent a great deal of time in the disputed region, and aided her fellow captains that were stationed there." The blonde replied as she led them to the guest wing.

"Has she always been your captain?" Athrun asked carefully.

"Yes, my lord, since former Captain Todoka married and retired six years ago," the blue haired man filed away all the information. "She and the late Captain Allster were the youngest Haumea Elite captains in our history."

Athrun nodded. So her rank was the same during the correct period of time. He looked back at Shinn behind him. The young man continued to peer through the windows curiously, his red eyes searching the groups of women outside for someone. The green-eyed man raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Do you see her?" Athrun asked with a slight smile on his face.

Shinn subconsciously shook his head, distracted. "No, I…" His eyes widened as he snapped his head forward, suddenly realizing what the older man had asked him. Athrun chuckled as Shinn's pale cheeks colored.

"Are you looking for one of the girls from last night?" Athrun asked. Shinn shook his head, but the nobleman merely ignored him. He looked back at the lieutenant as they entered a long hall. "Lt. Caldwell, are the two ladies who represented this Seray in attendance today?"

"Juri and Mayura, my lord?" Asagi asked as she looked over her shoulder. "Juri is currently working and Mayura went out on riding practice with Captain Athha." The blonde stopped and turned around. "Have you selected from one of them?"

Athrun stopped in front of her, with Shinn nearly colliding at his back. "It is too early to tell, Lt. Caldwell," Athrun replied, offering her an amiable smile. He looked to his side. An open door with a fairly decent sized bedroom and adjoining bath was within. "Is this my room?"

"Yes, Lord Zala," Asagi said. She stepped back and motioned for him to enter. "And Young Master Shinn, your room is right across." She crossed the hall to door and pushed it open. Shinn nodded and adjusted his bag strap over his shoulder before wandering in cautiously.

"Thank you, Lt. Caldwell," Athrun said from within his room. He placed his things on the floor and turned around to face her. "Queen Murrue has informed us that we are restricted to the visitor's areas, am I correct?"

Shinn looked out from his door as the blonde woman nodded. "Yes, sir. We request that you respect the space of our sisters, so that they can do their job. The indoor pool and the gardens are open to you. The western wing here is for visitors, and of course the dining hall and the kitchen. The second floor is the dormitories and, obviously, that is off limits to men."

"What about the third floor?" Shinn asked as he stood at his doorway. "I thought I saw a third story."

"That you have, young master," Asagi said with a warm smile. "However, the third floor is restricted as it is the private residence of Captain Athha and her family."

"Family?" Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Is he married?"

The Haumea Elite merely smiled knowingly as she shook her head. "No, sir," she answered. "Well, I will leave you to explore the grounds. Please come to the dining hall we passed earlier come sunset and join some of us for dinner."

"Of course, Lt. Caldwell. Thank you." Athrun gave her a regal bow of his head as Shinn gave her a nod. As the woman walked away, Athrun looked across the hall. Shinn had left his door open as he began to look over his room. The blue haired man entered the enclosed space, knocking briefly on the door as he passed. Shinn looked up from the bed he was inspecting. "So, who were you looking for?"

"No one," the brunette replied sharply. "I was just studying their training…to see how it differs from that of the Red Knights."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Really? You seemed to be searching for someone."

"I was only observing." Shinn snapped as he scowled and tossed one of his bags on to the bed.

For a moment, Athrun watched as Shinn furiously unpacked his bags. Several articles of clothing, as well as the remnants of a purple cloak were strewn across the bed haphazardly. Athrun straightened. "Were you able to get Mayu's cloak commissioned?"

"A few days ago, yes," Shinn said coldly. "I need to go back to the city to pick up some things for Rey and the others."

"You have a long walk ahead of you," Athrun nodded. "Shall I ask for a carriage?"

"No, I'll be fine."

The black haired young man continued to shift through his clothes and Athrun let out a heavy sigh. He closed the door behind him, to give them some privacy, before crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you so angry?"

"According to Dearka, I'm always angry. Like a mini-Yzak or something." Shinn grumbled.

"Shinn…"

The red-eyed young man turned around to face him, his face graced with a scowl. "How can I not be angry!?" he shouted at the older man. "It's bad enough that you have to marry some Orb woman, but now we actually have to stay here for…what? A week?"

Athrun shrugged. "Maybe two."

Shinn growled. "Two!? I don't want to be here!"

"I know you don't, Shinn, but you know why I brought you here in the first place." Athrun frowned.

"I thought all you had to do was look over the volunteers and then pick one to marry. No one said that we had to move into a Seray!" Shinn yelled. "I thought we'd only stay here a few days, then head back with your bride!"

"It isn't that simple, Shinn. Both Plants and Orb want these marriages to work-"

"You guys won't even have to be in each other's presence for more than two weeks a year-"

"It doesn't matter." Athrun let out a heavy breath and sat down on the edge of Shinn's bed. "To be honest, I don't want to be here, too. You know that after Meer died, I never planned to re-marry. If it weren't for Queen Lacus' personal request, I would never have even thought about coming here. But this is my duty to Plants, you know that."

Shinn gritted his teeth as his hands clenched at his sides. _Duty, always duty._ "I know that…"

"Do you hate the people here this much?" Athrun asked seriously. Shinn lowered his eyes.

"You should understand how I feel," Shinn hissed in a low voice. "I don't know how you can even accept this, duty or not, after what happened three years ago."

The blue haired man absent mindedly picked up the purple cloak and fiddled with it in his hands. "I can't blame an entire country for the acts of one woman." Athrun murmured quietly. Across from him, the red-eyed man narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean one woman?" Shinn frowned.

Athrun stopped moving the cloth in his hands. "One person, it doesn't matter," he corrected himself quickly. Grasping the piece of cloth in his hands he stood up and faced the younger man. "I brought you here so you could see what it is like outside of Plants, Shinn. You have lived in our country your entire life, without so much as meeting a foreigner. You're a Red Knight now, and as one you will be dealing with other countries, whether we are at peace or at war. We can't afford a Red Knight, whose biased opinions of another country can potentially lead to a bad relationship. Do you understand?"

Shinn bit his lower lip as a brief image of blonde hair and maroon eyes flashed in his mind. "Yes, Lord Zala…"

Athrun inhaled a deep breath. "Shinn, I'm not going to make you stay at the Seray Estate. If you want to go into the city, do so. You need not ask me. All I ask is that you give Orb and her people a chance."

He had. He had and the feeling made him uncomfortable. Didn't Athrun know how much easier it was to fight a stranger? To hate someone he didn't know personally? It was simpler before he arrived. Before meeting _her_ and seeing her warm smile. It was simpler when all Orb was to him was a country of vicious, questionable people; people who were easy targets for his anger and pain.

Now, everything was changing and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Fine." Shinn frowned.

Athrun patted the young man on the shoulder as he passed. "I'll see you at dinner," he said as he walked past Shinn. Athrun opened the door and stepped out, quietly closing the door behind him as he crossed the hall. As he reached for the door knob of his own room, he caught the sight of purple cloth still in his hand. Sighing tiredly, he turned around to return it to Shinn when something caught is eye. Squinting, he brought the collar of the old cloak closer to his eyes. Three horribly embroidered letters stood out against the worn fabric. "C…Y…A…" he murmured quietly. His eyes widened as his hand tightened against the garment. Mayu had the garment. Mayu had given it to them when they were leaving for Orb. Did she want them to find the owner of the cloak? His eyes narrowed. "C. Y. A…. _Cagalli Yula Athha…"_

* * *

"Juri!" a voice echoed through the dining hall as several women who were setting the long, wooden table looked up. Athrun and Shinn were already seated towards one end of the table as a set of glass doors opened to the veranda outside. Laughing, a mud caked blonde woman entered the pristine marble hall followed by two men. "Juri! Set the table for two more! We have more guests!"

"Yes, captain!" The young woman with red rimmed glasses bowed her head and rushed to the kitchen to give the order as Lt. Caldwell, who had been entertaining Athrun and Shinn with tales of her beloved captain, stood up.

"Captain, your cloak!" Asagi said as she rushed to the older woman's side. The amber-eyed woman tugged off her muddy gloves and handed them to Asagi before her fingers unlatched the cloak from her shoulders. Despite the mud that clung to it, the shade was easily recognizable. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad, Asagi," Cagalli said, still smiling as she swept off her riding cloak. Beneath it, her red and brown training clothes were clean and untouched. She handed the purple cloak to her lieutenant. "We were giving the horses water and accidentally entered the practice grounds for some of the soldiers. An attack sent quite a bit of mud my way."

"Our deepest apologies, Captain Athha." a large, bearded man said as he and a younger man followed Cagalli into the dining area.

"Sahib, it's fine. It was an accident," Cagalli laughed as she smiled at the old man. As she rounded the table, she caught site of the nobleman and his heir. The two of them had risen from their seats respectfully and gave her a bow to greet her. "Lord Zala, Young Master Shinn…thank you for joining us."

"Likewise, Captain Athha," Athrun said as his green eyes smoothly traveled to the men that flanked her. "And who are you guests?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Cagalli smiled lopsidedly as she looped one arm around the younger man's shoulders affectionately. "These are my friends, Ahmed and Sahib, a commander in our military. Ahmed, Sahib, this is Lord Athrun Zala and Young Master Shinn of Plants. They are here for the marriage provision you've been hearing so much about."

"Ah…" The older man said. A friendly, grizzled smile was given as he bowed his head. "Welcome to Orb. We hope you are enjoying our country."

"Very much, yes," Athrun said as he returned the amiable gesture. "I haven't had much of a chance to look around yet, but Shinn has enjoyed his time in the city."

"I hope you both plan to go through it more while you're here," Cagalli said as she seated her two other guests across from Athrun and Shinn. "It's much livelier than what Advisor Mwu's tour makes it out to be."

Chuckling slightly, Athrun waited for Cagalli to take her seat at the head of the table before returning to his own. "I would think so. Shinn came back soaking one night."

Beside him, the red-eyed young man's eyes widened. "How did you know about that!?" he gasped.

"Dearka." Athrun grinned. Shinn scowled at the name. He should've known.

"If you plan to head back while you're here at the estate, we can provide you with a horse," Cagalli told the younger man. "We don't usually use carriages at this Seray."

"Tha…thank you, captain." Shinn nodded his head and fixed his eyes on the table.

"So, Lord Zala," Cagalli said as she leaned back against her chair comfortably. "Since you are in my Seray's estate, I assume that you have chosen one of my sisters."

Sahib chuckled from across the table. "I take it someone caught your eye, my lord?"

Athrun smiled as his eyes flickered with amusement. If only they knew. "You can say that."

Shinn tried to stop himself from gagging beside him as Athrun cheerfully conversed with the other three people. Before long, food was placed in front of them and he ate in silence. The entire meal, he spoke a grand total of three sentences. Athrun apologized on his behalf, saying that Shinn wasn't much for conversation. As the meal ended, the blonde haired captain escorted her two friends out, giving them parting embraces before they headed out of the building.

"I'm going to go to my room." Shinn said in a low voice as he pushed his chair back. As Athrun rose from his seat, Cagalli returned.

"Shinn," she said as she walked back into the dining room. She gave him a bright smile as he turned around. "If you want to go to town tomorrow, just tell one of my sisters. She will bring Destiny to you."

"Destiny?" Shinn asked, confused.

"One of the horses from Advisor La Flagga's ranch west of here," Cagalli replied as she approached them. "He's always giving us horses. He swears his are the best in the country."

Shinn stood there silently, only to be elbowed by Athrun. The brunette straightened up and nodded. "Thank you, captain."

Cagalli merely nodded and watched as the red-eyed young man left. As soon as the doors closed behind him, her eyes settled on the green-eyed man. "That's an…interesting heir you've named."

"He can be a tad grumpy, but he's a fine Red Knight and will take good care of the Zala Estate once I'm going." Athrun replied.

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a way to look at it," Cagalli said. She walked past him and to the open veranda doors. She waved for him to join her and Athrun walked followed to avoid seeming rude. "I take it you don't plan on having children of your own."

The blue haired man stopped two paces behind her and lifted his eyes silently. When he didn't answer, the female captain turned around and gave him a questioning look. Athrun shook his head, shaking himself out of darkened thoughts. "That is not to say that your sisters are unworthy of carrying my child, captain-"

"Cagalli," the blonde cut him off as she turned her back to him. She reached the low stone railing that marked the edge of the veranda. "It's Cagalli, my lord, remember?"

"Yes, of course." Quite frankly, he would rather call her simply 'captain'. Cagalli was much too familiar. "The please refer to me as Athrun."

"It is only fair," Cagalli nodded. She leaned over the edge of the railing and looked out at the city in the distance. "To be honest, Athrun, most Haumea Elite never plan on having children. Marriage, perhaps, but rarely do we plan on having children."

"Why is that, Cagalli?" Athrun asked as he joined her. He stood beside the shorter figure and followed her gaze to the city. A cool breeze that swept in from the ocean, beyond the palace, came through the estate, making the humid air refreshing as they stood side by side.

"It varies from person to person, I suppose." The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Career. It's too dangerous. It doesn't seem practical."

"Do you have a reason?" Athrun asked as he glanced down at her. Cagalli gave him a sideways look.

"I've never even thought about it," she stated blandly. "Now that the war is over, I have my hands full with work and training. Despite that, I kind of like where I am and don't want anything to change. What about you, Athrun? What's your reason?"

"Truthfully?" She nodded. The blue haired man leaned over the railing beside her. "I never really thought about it either. I never even thought about marriage until my father passed away and I realized I had no heir."

"But you have Shinn." Cagalli countered.

"Shinn…Shinn wasn't my ward at the time," Athrun told her as he looked over at her. "He and his sister became my wards when his parents died."

"Oh…" Cagalli's eyes widened. She looked down at her hands, a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Athrun shook his head. For a moment, he had wanted to say 'it's not your fault'; the usual thing that someone would say in that situation. However, to him, it would've been an undeserving lie. "When he and his sister were orphaned," the man continued. "I took them in. Then I eventually named him my heir."

Cagalli nodded. There was a big part of his story missing. She frowned slightly. Why was he hiding it? "Lord Zala," she began formally as she pushed herself up. "Who exactly do you want to shadow while you are here?"

"Excuse me?" Athrun asked as he stood up straight beside her. Cagalli met his eyes full on.

"Juri or Mayura," Cagalli asked. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I did not see you dance or even speak to them at the reception. I am a bit curious as to why you opted to come here."

"Ah…Shinn asked me that same question," Athrun smiled disarmingly. "I thought I would see for myself. None of the other girls caught my attention and all that was left were the ones from the Rouge Seray."

"I see," The blonde leaned back against the railing and crossed her arms over her red tank top. "I will schedule a time for you to speak to them one-on-one, then-"

"Captain!" The two adults on the veranda turned to the glass doors simultaneously as Asagi came through. She blushed sheepishly and took a step back into the house as she raised a folded piece of parchment. "Ah…excuse me, Captain, Lord Zala. I do not mean to disturb you, but I have a message from the Queen for Captain Athha."

Unfazed, Cagalli gave the younger woman a nod of her head. "Thank you, Asagi," Cagalli said as she began to walk away from Athrun. She turned to give him a bow of her head before entering the house. "I'll make those arrangements for you, Lord Zala. Enjoy your stay with us."

Athrun nodded and bowed his head. "Will you be retiring for the night, Captain Athha?"

"I have some work to finish," Cagalli said distractedly as she took the parchment from Asagi's hand. "Have a good evening." Who exactly she was addressing, no one knew for sure, but the woman was now walking away. Her fingers broke the wax seal of the message as she headed for the stairs.

"Lord Zala," Green eyes were drawn from the fleeting figure to the remaining blonde. "If there is anything else you need, please see to myself or one of my sisters. Have a good night." Asagi bowed her head and slipped back into the estate house, barely registering the nod of Athrun's head.

Turning back to the city beyond the gardens, Athrun frowned. He would have to watch himself while Athha was there. She asked prying questions and he would have to be careful if he or Shinn slipped and mentioned his earlier marriage. To his knowledge, no one knew he was a widower outside of those from Plants.

Quietly, he began down the steps to the side of the veranda, and walked down the path that cut through the training grounds. Up ahead, he could see an iron gazebo with tendrils of green leaves hanging all around it. Neatly manicured gardens lay on either side and he could detect the faint sound of rushing water near-by as he neared the gazebo.

Lt. Caldwell had told him that many of her sisters enjoyed gardening, which was the reason the estate was so well kept. She had mentioned how the property extended far past the gazebo and down a sloping embankment. Upon reaching the iron structure he climbed three steps and rounded the table within Peering over the back end, he could see how far the garden extended downwards. There were four additional gazebos below, all connected by stone paths that intertwined with streams that went from the fountain just below the iron gazebo to the fountain at the bottom of the estate.

Turning around, Athrun took in the sight of the back estate. Glass windows were illuminated all over the second floor while above them; a light had been turned on beyond the balcony that stretched over the veranda. He could make out a lone figure crossing the room. Cagalli – no…simply 'Captain Athha'.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 _Short, jaggedly cut blonde hair above her shoulders,_ Miguel had told him earlier that day. _Large amber eyes._ Her voice was deeper than most women's and she carried herself with authority.

That described Captain Athha perfectly. And, yet, Athrun did not what to believe Miguel's words. Miguel, the man who had seen the woman with his very eyes. She seemed like such a warm spirit, it was difficult to visualize her acting out the atrocities in Le Creuset's reports, but he had heard her skill described by her own subordinates.

 _Excellent with a sword,_ Lt. Caldwell had told him. _Her aim with daggers is exquisite,_ Juri had said in the midst of setting the table. Even Advisor Simmons praised her ability to strategize and organize her Seray. Athrun leaned back against the gazebo and looked back up at the estate house.

She was…well loved. And he understood why easily. She was affectionate to those close to her, encouraging. She wasn't just a captain; she was a sister to them all. She treated them like family, mentored them, gave them someone to look up to. Athrun's hands gripped the railing on either side of him as regret swept through him.

Once upon a time, they were at war. War was synonymous with death; as a soldier he knew that. He ended lives himself. But he could still see Meer's face as she held his hand with her last ounce of strength. He could see the regret in her eyes as she realized that she would never live the fairy-tale ending she always thought she would. Shinn's howls of pain those nights after he returned from Zaft Academy, only to discover that his parents had been killed. Mayu's devastating silence.

They were all victims. Innocent victims. They weren't soldiers. They weren't warriors. They weren't mercenaries or military personnel. They were innocent citizens and the one who now wandered freely had _murdered_ them. A small part of him couldn't help but feel betrayed. Hadn't he spared the lives of the Orb citizens at the beginning of the war? Hadn't he personally escorted them to the border to ensure their safety? Was that how his mercy was repaid? Through the death of people close to him?

Amidst the betrayal and anger, he could feel disgust. Disgust at himself that had plagued him since the night before. Disgust that he had held her, that he had smiled at her, that he had engaged her in a conversation that he found pleasure in. _Her_ – the woman who _killed_ his wife!

He was ashamed and guilty. In some way, he felt as if he had betrayed Meer. Sweet, kind Meer who loved him so much, that it saddened him to have been unable to return it with equal passion. His heart clenched as he tore his eyes away from the building before him. Guilt gnawed at him, chastising him for his actions and the subsequent stirrings that came afterwards.

He would never admit it to Yzak or Dearka, and God forbid, Shinn, but on some level he found himself unable to take his eyes off of the blonde captain. The first day he met her, her presence struck him, as brief as their passing was. At the reception he had been distracted; his mind whirling with questions and struggling to find answers as his eyes followed the amber-eyed female around the room against his will. There was something about her he couldn't quite place, and it wasn't a _bad_ thing.

He was horrified by this and as soon as he could, left the event. Still, no matter how he reasoned it, he couldn't deny that he found her beautiful or that he was drawn to her. At the thought, he felt sick.

"I'm sorry, Meer…" he murmured in the darkness. How disgusting was he? Finding himself attracted to the monster that took his wife from him? Shame washed over him as he ran a hand down his face.

The next few days would be a trial for him. His resolve would be tested and his sudden guilt only strengthened it. One way or another, Captain Athha would pay for what she had done. He owed that much to Meer, the Asukas, even Shinn, Mayu, Rusty, and Miguel. No woman with an angel's face would rob him of that satisfaction of knowing that he avenged their innocent deaths.

* * *

Cagalli ran a towel through her hair as she walked across her sprawling bedroom and reached for the letter she had received earlier. Dressed in a loose, sleeveless shirt and her underwear, she walked across the plush carpet of her bedroom with a towel over her shoulders.

Slender fingers unfolded the formerly sealed parchment once more and allowed her amber eyes to read its contents. By habit, she walked, barefooted, out on to her balcony for a moment of secluded peace. The cool ocean breeze swept into her room, momentarily chilling her warm, flushed skin. Normally, she would take this moment to play her mother's violin. Unlike her sisters, she was a bit artistically challenged. Miriallia could reproduce the world on canvas. Aisha was one of the most skilled dancers in the country. Manna sculpted and even Natarle could embroider better than some of the best. Cagalli's one 'talent' was music. She could play anything by ear, even the music that came about straight from her mind.

When she first brought her sister home, Stellar was only able to fall asleep after a nightmare when Cagalli played for her. When Toelle was killed, it was her music that calmed Miriallia down. When Fllay died, Cagalli played for her, or more specifically, for Kira. Manna had said her gift had a healing aspect to it. That was truly a gift. One that even she would take solace in herself.

However, that night wasn't for her or her music. The seal on the message had been that of Queen Murrue, signifying the importance of the message, and the message was dire.

Silently, Cagalli leaned against one of the columns that framed her balcony. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as she read the message. Captain Badgiruel and her highest level team had been dispatched to the border regions. Cagalli's lips fell into a tight line.

Queen Lacus, who was secretly coming to Orb to assist with the provisional marriages, had never made it to a designated check point. Her carriage, as well as her guard, had gone missing.

* * *

_Freedom must be tired_ , Kira mused to himself as he patted the side of the brown mare. The animal was knee deep in a placid part of a river, drinking water while they had stopped for a break. Like his sister's fully trained war horse, Strike, Freedom had come from the same ranch. Mwu's. The La Flagga family was well known for their horses. They were all bred for speed and agility, as well as intelligence. Mwu had personally trained Freedom, Strike, and Stellar's massive horse, Gaia.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered his adopted sister's face when Queen Murrue summoned her to the palace on her last birthday. They had escorted her outside and there, waiting with a big pink bow around her neck, was the nineteen hands tall mare. Cagalli had immediately asked what Mwu had been feeding the thing, as it was much larger than the other horses he had given them. Apparently, Mwu was trying new breeds.

Stellar had been ecstatic and immediately bonded with her horse. Mwu had personally taken her and Gaia out to practice. He had told her that Gaia wouldn't have the same speed as Freedom or Strike, but she was stronger. Stellar said she didn't care. She was just happy to have a horse of her own.

Captain Waltfeld had commented that it was odd to see such a small, smiling girl on a large, foreboding looking horse. Captain Badgiruel had said it would look much more frightening if they put armor on her.

"Gaia is a good horse, but I wouldn't trade you for her, Freedom," Kira smiled as he waded back on the shore. Stretching his arms over his head, Kira mentally went over the road he had mapped out to get to the border and the remains of the third bastion. The sun had long since set and he hadn't been off his horse for hours. However, if he rode the rest of the night, he would be in the border region by morning. He glanced over his shoulder and back at his horse. Of course, he had been riding since that morning and was sure both he and Freedom could use a rest.

Walking back to his pack, which had left on the river bank, he knelt down and rummaged through for a map. A village shouldn't have been too far from where he was. As he pulled out the map and spread it along the dry banks, he heard a snort from Freedom. Turning around, he watched as the mare shook her head and began to back up from the river. Frowning, Kira stood up.

"Freedom? What's wrong?" The horse snorted once more and neighed. The purple-eyed man dropped the map and walked back into the water, careful to avoid Freedom's front legs as the horse began to stomp on the river floor and shake her head. "Freedom, calm down!" The horse snorted once more and Kira reached for the reins. As he grabbed hold of the later material, his eyes caught something floating in the water. A bright, unnatural color stood out from the dark waters. Discarded clothes, perhaps?

His eyes squinted as he made out the thick wad of pink standing out from the darkened water several paces down stream. Dark colored clothes that were soaked through were tangled amongst some drift wood. Slowly, Kira released Freedom's reins. He kept his eyes wary as he walked around the horse and slowly waded to the floating mass.

As he approached, he could make out pieces of wooden planks that had broken apart. Remains of a wagon or carriage, perhaps? His legs were now knee deep in the water as he waded out. Suddenly, the drift wood shifted and Kira jerked back. The mass moved to the side and as it did, Kira's eyes widened.

A pale hand was revealed still holding on to a piece of wood. It was a body. Immediately, he shot forward, water kicking up around him as he tore through the fallen branches that surrounded the body. His hand reached back to the leather satchel around his waist, searching for a dagger to cut through the tangled web of cloth and wood. His other hand reached forward, grabbing on to the cold hand and pulling the body back as he unsheathed the dagger and began cutting the cloth free.

As soon as it was loose, the drift wood floated away with the current. Kira grabbed on to the rest of the body with one hand to keep it from flowing downstream. He slid the dagger back into its place before wrapping his other arm around the body and heaving it back to the shore. Carefully, he laid the person on the dry ground and swept back the vibrant pink hair, looking for the person's neck.

His hands reached for the vein and he let out a heavy sigh of relief as he felt a faint pulse. "Thank Haumea…" he whispered under his breath. He knelt down beside the body, turning it over on its back and let out a sharp gasp. It was a woman. A soft moan escaped pale lips and Kira's eyes darted to her face. "Hold on! I'll get a fire going!" He rushed as he scrambled to get up.

The woman let out a choke, a sliver of water coming from her mouth as one hand rose, blinding reaching for something. "No...no, don't…" she pleaded weakly. Kira's eyes saddened as he heard her words.

"Madam…" he began carefully as he slowly knelt back down. His hand reached for hers and he cringed when freezing fingers wrapped around his. How long had she been in the river? "I'm not here to hurt you. Madam, can you hear me?"

"Save them…" she whispered, her eyes still closed as she tilted her head to the voice. Her grip tightened with urgency. "Please…"

"Madam, what is your name?" Kira asked as he brought his head closer.

"Help them…" she cried quietly. Above her the man cupped her hands in his.

"Tell me your name and I'll try to find them," Kira persisted. Taunt blue eyes slowly opened and searched for the owner of the voice. "Madam?"

"Lacus…" she wheezed out. She could make out a blob of brown hair hovering above her. The moon was full behind it, creating a halo around the person's head. She swallowed the lump in her throat as darkness began to creep into her vision. Was this it? Was she dying?

"Lacus?" Kira's hand tightened on her. His eyes widened as hers began to close. "Stay awake, Lacus! Come on! I'll get you to a village! Just stay awake!"

 _Stay awake…_ her eyes watered. _Hold on to the raft and stay awake_ , her guard had said. She vaguely felt arms lifted her up as the stranger unsteadily got to his feet.

"Don't fall asleep, do you hear me?" he said as he looked down at her, a frantic worried expression on his face. "Stay awake! You'll be all right!"

She smiled softly. Such caring words from a stranger. They were comforting and warm... Purple eyes caught hers one last time before her eyes shut. Suddenly, she didn't think she would mind so much, if she died safe, in this kind man's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

For the life of him, he couldn't remember how he fell asleep in the first place. All he remembered was stopping in his tracks before he reached the training grounds as he saw her standing overhead. The dim light from her bedroom were just enough to illuminate her features as she perched herself on the edge of her balcony wall, with one bare leg hanging off the side.

She had remained that way for a few minutes, her eyes kept fastened on the piece of parchment in front of her. It was the message she had received earlier, Athrun had noted as he remained standing in the shadow of a tree. From the concentrated expression on her face, it was something serious.

Her hand lowered the note on to her lap and, instinctively, he diverted his eyes. He knew all the residents of the estate were female, and that she probably didn't expect him to be watching her, but did she have to parade around in her underwear? He supposed she was within the privacy of her room, however out on the balcony, anyone could see her. Athrun had tensed. Could she see _him_?

He slipped closer to the tree, hoping she wouldn't catch him. There he remained until the blonde captain had her fill of the night air and finally returned to the confines of her room. Only then did Athrun swiftly make his way back the estate, pretending as if he had seen nothing.

However, when he had bumped into Shinn waiting for him outside his bedroom, the red-eyed heir asked why his cheeks were flushed. " _I did a bit of a jog outside,"_ Athrun had told him absent mindedly. _"Were you waiting for me?"_ he asked, trying to change the subject.

Shinn didn't seem to question him as he told Athrun that he was planning on taking the horse to the city tomorrow. Athrun merely nodded and told him to pick up some chocolate seashells for him. He remembered Kira used to bring them to school after their breaks when they were younger. Shinn only let out a small huff and returned to his room.

Everything after that had been a blur. Visions of long, lean pale legs exposed to the chill night hair, and short golden locks swaying in the breeze haunted him the rest of the night. With those memories imbedded in his mind, he had twisted and turned in his bed. He reasoned that he had every right to find her attractive. After all, she was a healthy, energetic woman and he was a relatively young, hot-blooded male. Even if she were the enemy, it didn't mean he couldn't appreciate beauty where he found it.

And a logical as his reasoning was, what really bothered him was that while he could remember his late wife's face, her smile, and the sound of her melodious laugh, he couldn't remember a time where he had admired her the same he had had just admired the woman on the balcony. He had been right in that his resolve would be tested during his stay.

Now, fully dressed and only mildly affected by his lack of a full night's sleep, Athrun walked down the halls of the estate and entered the dining room. Aside from the food warmers placed on a table to the side of the room, along with a two neatly prepared place settings, the dining hall was empty. He glanced out the veranda's glass doors and couldn't find anyone outside training.

Frowning, he wondered where the group of women had gone off to. Surely, they wouldn't have just left him alone in the estate. After getting over his initial surprise, he made his way to the food warmers. He picked up a plate and lifted one of the lids, before serving himself some food. As he approached one of the settings prepared for him, another person walked into the room.

"Good morning, Lord Zala." Lt. Caldwell bowed her head as entered the room, smiling welcomingly.

In a gentlemanly fashion, Athrun immediately rose from his seat to greet her, only to have the young woman insist he sit. Reluctantly, the blue haired man returned to his seat. "Lt. Caldwell…I was just wondering where everyone went off to."

"Juri has taken her squad out for riding practice this morning and the main squad has joint training with the Azure Seray today," Lt. Caldwell reported. "They left before dawn and will return before lunch."

Athrun nodded. "I see. Quite rigorous training you practice here," he mused as he took a bite out of a piece of bread. The blonde woman didn't move from her spot by the door, standing by the exit almost like a sentry as Athrun ate. The feeling of being watched as he ate was unnerving him somewhat. "Err…Lt. Caldwell, would you care to join me?" he offered.

"No, thank you, my lord. I already ate earlier when I saw Captain Athha out." Asagi told him.

Athrun's chewing slowly came to a stop. "She joined in the joint training?"

For a moment, the young woman hesitated. She seemed to be weighing his question in her mind, as if trying to decide if it was alright for her to answer him. Finally, she shook her head. "No, my lord. She was called to the palace to speak with the Queen."

 _The message last night…_ Athrun nodded. "I see…"

"However, she has given me orders to see you through your day, my lord," the blonde informed him brightly. Athrun raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"My day…?" he repeated. Had the captain actually assigned him a babysitter of sorts?

Asagi nodded. "As soon as she returns from her riding practice before lunch, you will have a few moments to speak to Juri over a private lunch," she replied dutifully. "Then, when she returns from the joint training session, you will have tea with Mayura. In between that time, you are welcomed to use the unoccupied training facilities or the pool, as well as explore the visitor's areas. Captain Athha said that you might want to get some practice in as a Red Knight."

Athrun couldn't help but stare at the lieutenant as she gave him the schedule she was ordered to oversee. _Unbelievable…_ the green-eyed man let out a tired sigh. Captain Athha really had assigned him a babysitter. He looked back down at his food. He supposed it couldn't be helped. It was best to keep up appearances and do his royally requested order, anyway. While his target was still the amber-eyed captain, he wouldn't ignore his duties. He would have plenty of time later to expose the woman.

"I look forward to meeting the girls personally, Lt. Caldwell," Athrun said with a nod of his head. "Thank you for your help."

* * *

A pointing stick was slapped against a map of Orb and slowly circled the border they shared with Plants. It was the area that was formerly the disputed region, however now; it was Orb territory once more.

"Assistance might be necessary if Captain Badgiruel and her Seray are not able to find Queen Lacus within the week's end," Mwu said as he stood in front of the four women. He circled the area on the map with his pointer, as if to emphasize his point. His wife, as well as the other two advisors, sat behind him. "If she sends word that Plants' Queen has not been retrieved, you will have to deploy small teams to aid in the search."

"That is quite understandable, Mwu," Manna said with a stern frown on her lips. "However, why are we alone in this chamber? Shouldn't her Red Knights, who are present, be involved in the search?"

"I'm afraid we cannot inform them, Manna," Queen Murrue began as she leaned forward. "They were not to be informed of their queen's travel plans, as requested by Queen Lacus herself."

"Her Supreme Council thought it was too early to allow her to leave the safety of Zaft," Andrew added from his seat. "However, she wanted to assist with the marriage provision on the grounds that nobles close to her will be involved. She wanted to assess the women they choose herself."

"It was irrational of her and in retrospect, we should've insisted she rethink her decision," Erica sighed heavily. "However, she had already made her plans and informed her council she was going to her December City estate for a rest. Instead, she was actually making her way here."

"That is irresponsible," Cagalli frowned. "She's endangering herself! Did she at least have a proper guard with her?"

"She didn't want to attract attention and alert the council," Mwu grumbled, agreeing with Cagalli's point. "She refused to bring more than a driver and one guard. To offset this, we had set up check points with our most trusted men along the road to Onogoro in order to assure that she would make it here safely." Mwu turned back to the map and tapped on an area on the cusp of the Orb-Plants border. "She was last seen by General Kisaka's group here." He trailed his pointer down a bit. "However, she never made it to General Todaka's checkpoint here."

"That leaves that region left to be searched," Andrew said. "We had our concerns from the beginning and expressed them to her majesty, but she insisted on seeing the border region. We are unsure what exactly happened, but after she failed to reach the second checkpoint, General Kisaka and General Todaka's groups have begun the search. Captain Natarle and her Seray should've joined them by now."

"We ask that you keep this to yourselves," Queen Murrue told them. "The knowledge that Queen Lacus disappeared in Orb territory could upset everything we've worked for."

"What if the Red Knights find out?" Aisha asked. Her eyes narrowed as she seemed to scrutinize the map.

"We shall have to hope that they do not," Erica replied. "Keep an eye on them. The reason we have not dispatched all of you, considering the severity of the situation, is that you have Plants citizens amongst you. However, if the situation becomes more severe, be prepared to send out a team to assist with the search."

"In the meantime, this is highly classified information and you are to act accordingly. Those are your orders, captains." Queen Murrue stood up and the four Seray captains followed. They bowed to each other before began to disburse. The two elder captains stayed to speak to the Queen and her advisors, however, Cagalli and Miriallia shuffled to the stairs and began to climb towards the exit.

"What was she thinking?" Cagalli said in a low voice. "Putting herself at risk like that?"

"I am sure she only had her country's best wishes at heart," Miriallia answered. "She only wanted to make sure her people will marry good women."

"I thought it has been established that we _are_ good women," Cagalli frowned. They stepped out of the chamber and into the hall. "Honestly…now we have to be on alert. We should just go now, but instead we have to stay here and play matchmaker to over-confident suitors."

The brown haired woman beside her let out a heavy breath. Her own guests weren't exactly every host's dream, either. "Who did you get?"

"Lord Zala. You?" Cagalli asked as they walked down the hall, their maroon and white suits mirrored each other, save the red and blue arm bands.

"Lord Joule."

"He seems like a very down to business type of man," Cagalli mused. "Which one of your girls is he shadowing?"

"To be honest, I don't think he's shadowing anyone," Miriallia admitted. "He is there with his two secretaries; Sir Hahnenfuss and Sir Elsman."

"Elsman?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "The messenger?" The other captain nodded, almost sadly.

"Lord Joule hasn't so much as looked at my sisters. Instead, when he arrived the night before, he kept to his room. Sir Hahnenfuss has taken to our library and Sir Elsman…" Miriallia frowned. Cagalli smirked slightly.

"Has he been following you?"

"Unsuccessfully, luckily," the blue-eyed woman replied, tiredly.

Cagalli looked over at her friend sympathetically. "You spent the rest of the reception night avoiding him. Is he that bad to talk to?"

"I don't know." Self-consciously, Miriallia wrapped her arms around herself. She rubbed her upper arms, as if trying to comfort herself. "I just don't think…I'm not ready."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "To talk to him?"

Miriallia looked at Cagalli with disturbed eyes. "It's not simply talking to him. It's the subject he wants to talk about! I _know_ what he wants to talk about, Cagalli. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me," the brown haired captain explained, in an almost pained way.

Confused, the other captain tilted her head to the side. "Milly, what _do_ you see?"

A devastated look graced the brown haired captain as blue eyes dropped to the ground. "He looks at me…" she began quietly. "He looks at me the way _Tolle_ used to look at me."

Cagalli stopped just before they reached the end of the hall. She looked over the other captain, her own heart aching as she remembered the former soldier and friend. Even while Haumea Elite, Miriallia had been inseparable from the officer. His death had been horrible to her. Even over a year afterwards, it still haunted her. "Milly…"

"I…I just don't want to deal with him right now," Miriallia gushed as her hands clenched at her sides. "It's all too soon. I have too much work to think of right now."

"Milly, calm down," Cagalli reached across and wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's okay…" Against her, the other captain closed her eyes tightly, trying to recompose herself as Cagalli stroked her back comfortingly. "Do you want to stay at the Rouge Seray Estate?" the blonde offered.

Miriallia slowly pulled away and shook her head. Her face was slightly flushed, but stepped away. "No…no, I have a test to finish giving Stellar and I'm needed…with the situation and all."

"You know you're always welcomed to come by," Cagalli reaffirmed. She studied her friend's face carefully. "Are you sure you're up to returning there now?"

Miriallia nodded. "I'm fine…I just…I just got carried away for a moment."

"If he's really bothering you, then you can send him over to the Rouge Seray, okay?" Cagalli told her. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind visiting Lord Zala or something."

"Thank you, Cagalli." Miriallia offered her a weak smile and Cagalli returned it. "I'm sorry about this."

"There isn't anything to apologize for, Milly," the other captain replied as she lead her friend down the steps of the palace's front door. "If you need anything…someone to talk to…some violin music, you know where to reach me."

Miriallia nodded. Her carriage was awaiting her at the bottom of the steps. Her driver held the door open and she paused in the middle of climbing up. "Do you need a ride, Cagalli?"

"No, I left Strike at the stables," the blonde said. She stepped back and smiled. "I'll ride her back." The brunette nodded as the door closed. She peered out the window and gave her friend another smile.

"Thank you, Cagalli."

"Anytime." The driver's whip cracked and the carriage bounced away. As it began to disappear down the path, Cagalli turned and headed towards the stables, around the side of the palace. It wasn't a long walk and as she approached, several stable workers acknowledged her presence with a bow of their heads.

"Captain, would you like me to bring Stirke out for you?" one of them asked as she passed.

"No, that's fine. I can get her ready myself, thank you." Cagalli gave him a nod of her head and entered the sprawling stable. She could make out the white coat of her mare standing out amongst the dimly lit pens and smiled. It had been rather early when she took Strike out to ride to the palace for her meeting. She was glad that her horse was properly fed while she had been busy.

As she reached Strike's pen, she glanced inside. From the looks of it, some more water was due and she turned around to look for a bucket. A wooden pail was hanging from one of the wooden columns and she walked over to get it. As her hand wrapped around the rope handle, another hand grabbed its edge.

Cagalli quickly turned to see who was trying to take her bucket. A man with blond hair and widening eyes stumbled back as he saw her. "Ca…Captain Athha!?" he gasped as he met cool amber eyes.

"Yes," Cagalli nodded. She took in his appearance and frowned slightly. He wasn't wearing the uniform the rest of the stable workers were. "You're not a stable hand, are you?" She released the bucket as the blond man stood dumbfounded in front of her.

Slowly, he shook his head. "No, captain…"

Her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head to the side. "Have we met?" He did look familiar.

Miguel swallowed the lump in his throat. Three years. It had been three years, and now, he was once again standing in front of the esteemed captain that had saved his life. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes, captain…a few years ago."

Cagalli's lips tightened. His clothes were a uniform, however, it didn't' belong to any group she knew of in Orb. "Are you from Plants?"

He nodded once more. "Yes, captain."

A carriage. A woman with pink hair. A child and an ambush. Cagalli lifted her chin. "You're a driver." She concluded.

The blond man nodded once more, his eyes still wide as he wondered what he was exactly supposed to say to the woman. "Yes, captain, I am." Perhaps answering her questions was the best way to go.

Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest. A signet ring on a woman's bloodied hand. A _noblewoman's_ bloodied hand. "Whose driver are you?" Somewhere deep down, she already knew.

Miguel straightened up. "I am the driver of Lord Zala, Captain Athha," he replied respectfully.

Across from him, the calculating look in Cagalli's eyes never faded. Slowly, her lips tugged into a small smile as pieces of a puzzle fell clearly into place. "Miguel, am I correct?" she asked. He nodded, surprised that she had even remembered his name. "Tell me…" She studied his expressions carefully as she took a step forward. Amber eyes settled on to the man in front of her as she weighed her words in her head. "How is your lady?"

* * *

She felt cold. The river had been so cold, and while she no longer felt wet or the pull of heavy, soaked clothes, she could still feel the cold all around her. The cold was unwelcomed, but it meant one thing; she was alive. Slowly, her fingers twitched at her sides. She could feel the bare threads of a thin blanket covering her body. From the weight, she assumed she was covered by several layers.

She shifted in the soft, worn bed as the crackle of a fire reached her ears. She was indoors somewhere. Alone? Something was peeled off of her forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to force her eyes to open. Before they could, a cool, damp cloth was placed over her forehead to replace the one that had been removed.

Her hand rose in a weak effort to try to grasp the person who had replaced the cloth. Warm hands gently cupped hers and lowered it back to her bedside. "You're safe, Miss Lacus," a soft, tender voice assured her as the comforting hands left hers. "Your fever just broke last night, but you still need to rest."

His voice was familiar. It wasn't that of her guard or her driver. She wracked her mind. _Where have I heard that voice…?_

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" the voice asked. A warm hand carefully brushed loose strands of pink hair out of her face. "I have some soup."

Her eyes slowly began to open. Everything was blurry and even the smallest bit of light from the fire place was like the sun to her unprepared eyes. Immediately, she squinted and turned her head away from the fire beyond her caretaker. "It's bright…" she croaked out, grimacing at the sound of her own voice.

"Here, drink this." A hand gently cupped the back of her head and lifted it up. A ceramic cup was pressed against her lips and she opened her them without fighting him. Cool liquid coursed through her mouth and down her parched throat. As her lips began to close, the man pulled the cup away from her mouth. "Is that better?"

"Yes…" She let out a heavy breath. "Thank you." She tried to open her eyes once more, this time fairing better with the fire light. She could make out a blur of brown hair above black clothes.

"You haven't eaten since before I found you," he told her as he gingerly laid her head back on to the pillow. "If you're up to it, you should eat."

Lacus's blue orbs tried to adjust as they made out large purple eyes looking down at her worriedly. "What…what is your name, sir?"

"Kira." He smiled at her question, relieved that she was better. "My name is Kira Yamato. Your name is Lacus, madam?"

"Lacus is fine," she insisted. Slowly her vision cleared. She could make out a soft face and a warm smile. "Mr. Yamato…where am I?"

"You can call me Kira," he assured her. He remained seated on the stool by her bedside. "You're at a temple close to the Orb-Plants border," he explained. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed, as if trying to figure out how she got there. "I found you floating unconscious in the river south of here. I don't know how long you were there, but I brought you to the nearest temple."

" Temple…" she murmured. She remembered that her carriage had passed through a town where a temple monastery had been.

"Your clothes were soaked so I removed them…er…I mean," His cheeks flushed. "I had some of the temple maidens change you. Unfortunately, the cold had already gotten to you. Do you know how long you were in the river?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lacus shook her head slowly. "There was…a bridge…" she whispered. "Not too high…it was…unstable…" She looked up at the man, only to find his eyebrows knit together as a frown settled on his lips.

"There are a few old bridges in the area, but they should be off the main road," Kira told her. He looked down at her, concerned. "You were telling me something about saving someone. Who were you talking about?"

Lacus' eyes lowered. "I had a driver…and a guard…we were crossing the border…" he whispered tiredly.

"The border?" Kira frowned. "Are you from Plants?" For a moment, she wondered if he was angry. She shrank back against bed and looked up at him worriedly. He offered her a weak smile. "My lady, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just that if you are from Plants, I will need someone escort you to wherever you are going, as you clearly will not know these parts."

She turned her eyes away from him. "I need to find my driver and guard."

"I will inform the temple to send word to the near-by stationed soldiers, my lady," Kira assured her as he shifted in his seat. "Now that we know how you got here, perhaps they can trace the river to search for your men." He pushed himself up, only feel a hand grasp to the cuff of his sleeve. He looked down at the woman lying at his side.

"Kira," she said as her fingers curled into his clothing. "Thank you." He nodded and gently pried her hands off of his shirt.

"I'll be back soon, my lady," he told her softly. A warm smile graced his face as he squeezed her hand delicately. "I promise."

* * *

"I know you're not here for me," the short haired Elite said as she sat across from the blue haired man. She leaned back against her seat, beneath the iron gazebo, as he poured her some tea from a small kettle. "Or for Juri."

A small chuckle escaped Athrun's lips as he finished pouring her the brown liquid and placed the kettle back on its place on the silver tray. "Well, then, Mayura, why would I be here?"

"For the captain." She stated it so confidently that Athrun had not seen it coming. He jerked his hand back from reaching for a cookie as his eyes meet her haughty blue ones. "You can't deny it. Everyone saw you dancing with her the other night."

For a moment, Athrun raised an eyebrow in question. Unlike the polite Juri he had lunch with earlier, Mayura didn't seem to care that he was a nobleman and of a higher military rank. In fact, her glare and the tone of her voice stated otherwise. He wondered why exactly she had volunteered if she was going to be this rude.

"Ah, yes, Captain Athha was most curious about finding out what kind of man I am," Athrun replied smoothly. He picked up a small cookie and brought it over to his plate. "She expressed her concern about the kind of men her sisters would marry."

Across from him, the dark haired young woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "All the captains have expressed that concern, _Lord Zala_ ," she stated coldly. "However, it has struck me and my sisters that you seem quite interested in Captain Athha."

Athrun bit into his cookie thoughtfully. He maintained his disciplined posture as he chewed. Perhaps his attentiveness towards trying to find out more about their captain was being read differently. His eyes glanced across the table. "And…if I was?"

A look of protective fury graced Mayura's pale face as he spoke. Immediately she frowned and leaned forward. "Then you have a problem, _my lord_ , as the captain is not a volunteer nor is she planning to wed."

"So she has informed me," Athrun replied coolly. He inwardly chuckled as the younger woman frowned. "I am sure is not the type to marry."

"Are you saying that she would make an unfit bride?" Mayura snapped. Athrun shook his head, but was cut off. "Captain Athha has no shortage of admirers, Lord Zala."

The statement struck his interest. He calmly wiped his hand on a napkin and reached for his tea cup. "Does she?"

Proudly, his companion nodded her head. "Representative Seiran's son has expressed his interest in her and everyone knows that Ahmed has had eyes only for her since they met during the war."

Somehow, that knowledge didn't sit well with the nobleman. He sipped on his tea as his eyes narrowed. Athha did seem quite close to that Ahmed man the other day. And come to think of it, Ahmed did keep looking at her cursorily.

He drew his eyes back up to the volunteer. "And has she expressed interest in them?"

"Of course not," Mayura retorted as she fell back against the chair. "The Captain's life is the Haumea Elite. It has been her goal all her life and nothing will take it away from her."

At that, Athrun's lips curled into a slight smile. "You have quite an interesting captain, Mayura." He placed the tea cup back down on the saucer and shot the young woman a charming smile. "Thank you for your company this afternoon, my lady," he told her as he stood up. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him questioningly as he rounded the table to get to her side. "It has been a most…eye-opening…experience."

Her eyes widened. "Hey!" His hand grasped hers and brought it to his lips. "Wha…what are you…!?" He looked up at her as he held her hand to her lips. Amusement danced over his emerald eyes as he took note of the pink tint that colored her cheeks.

"I shall be returning to my quarters now. Until dinner." He pulled back, giving her one final swooping bow before turning around and heading towards the estate house.

Mayura remained seated, stunned by his actions as she watched the tall figure walk casually down path. Slowly, her hands rose and touched her heated cheeks. He had made her blush! Scowling she slammed her fist on the table.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," a voice said behind her. "Juri turned completely red when he bid her farewell." The short haired young woman turned around to find a grinning blonde hanging over the edge of the gazebo.

"Asagi! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," the blonde smirked. "The captain told me to watch and report back to her," she explained.

Mayura's eyes widened. She stiffened in her seat before leaning over and grabbing one of her lieutenant's hands. "You won't tell her what I said will you!?"

"Your theory that Lord Zala is interested in her?" Asagi asked. She let out a small, undignified snort. "No, thank you. I want to stay on her good side." In front of her, Mayura let out a heavy breath of relief and released her friend. "And for the record, I think he's interested in her, too."

"You do?" Mayura asked, surprised.

Asagi nodded. "They were spending some alone time together on the veranda last night," the blonde grinned knowingly. "I have an on going bet with the Azure Seray lieutenant that he's going to go after her."

Mayura frowned. "If the captain finds out…"

"She won't, don't worry," Asagi said as she rested her head on her arms. "You have to admit though," she said as she looked at the man who was now going through the doors to enter the house. "He is quite attractive."

"Ugh…" Mayura rolled her eyes. "Too attractive, if you ask me."

"There is no such thing!" Asagi laughed. She pulled herself up and jumped over the gazebo railing. She began to clean up the snacks and drinks she had brought there earlier. "Come on and help me clean up," she said as she glanced up at the sky. Gray clouds were gathering above the city. "It looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

He had given her a hug. Smiling to herself, Cagalli chuckled as she rode her horse down to the docks casually. It had come as a complete surprise to actually meet one of the people she had saved that rainy night three years ago; however, it was not unpleasant. The driver, Miguel, had been good company for the rest of her afternoon, after the initial break down.

As she rode to her favorite confectioner's on the harbor, Cagalli thought back to the events that lead her embrace the blond man and assure him that no forgiveness was necessary. When they had crossed paths in the stables, she had inquired as to the status of his mistress, the noblewoman whom he had been driving.

His face darkened and his eyes immediately looked away from hers. She could see the shame and guilt written over his face as lowered his head and told her that Lady Meer did not make it.

"We were able to return to the estate, captain," Miguel said as he slumped back against one of the pens. "However, Lady Meer had lost too much blood and she passed on."

Her demeanor had grown cold. She had been too late, she had acted too late. She cursed herself for her failure and lowered her head to Miguel. "I am deeply sorry that I did not arrive in time."

He lifted his head, a look of stunned silence written across his face as he looked down at the lowered head of the captain. He shook his head and grasped her shoulders, forcing her to stand up. "No, captain! You did nothing wrong! It was _us_. It was _our_ failure! Had we listened into you, would would've never been in that situation!"

"We were at war at the time," Cagalli told him understandingly. "I was an enemy captain. You had every right to be suspicious of me."

Miguel shook his head wildly from side to side, trying to keep from breaking down in front of the woman. Her honor and her mercy shone through even now, even after he and Rusty had betrayed her. "It is still our fault, captain! It was the failure of our judgment that led to the loss of Lady Meer and the Asukas! It was our mistake and because of it, your honorable name has been tarnished!"

Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed as the man slumped down in front of her. His eyes were shut tight as he held on to Cagalli's shoulders, as if that were the only thing keeping him. "Good driver, what do you mean my name has been tarnished?" she asked carefully.

That was when he broke down. Years of guilt, shame, and self loathe for allowing himself and Rusty to lead their esteemed lord on through a lie. A lie that was ordered by a genocidal madman. Cagalli could only stand where she was as Miguel told her what had happened.

Le Creuset's orders. His threats. The fear both Miguel and Rusty had that hurting a good man and his dying, innocent wife. Miguel fell to his knees, bowing before her for forgiveness as she stood above him. Beyond the area where the prostrated man was groveling, several stable workers looked over, wondering why the Plants driver was begging before a Haumea Elite captain.

Finally, Cagalli knelt down. The war had broken more than one man or woman in front of her in the past and she merely repeated the actions she was used giving. On her knees, she pulled the guilt ridden man into a comforting embrace. The same one she held Kira in with Fllay died. The same one she held Miriallia in when Tolle was killed. The same one Stellar ran into after her nightmares.

"My lord loathed you needlessly, captain," Miguel choked out. "We have marred your good name, after you saved us! And I beg forgiveness for it!"

Cagalli gently stroked the man's back reassuringly. "You only wished to protect your lord and lady," she told him compassionately. "You are their driver, not mine. Your allegiance to me was not necessary."

It shamed him more that she was so understanding; however, hearing her reassure him lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. After she helped him stand, she invited him to lunch. Flustered, he asked her if it was all right. She assured him that all was well now and extended her hand as a sign of peace.

Instead, he had given her a hug. "Thank you, my lady." He had told her as he pulled away. Cagalli merely patted his shoulder and lead him out of the stables.

They had lunch at a modest cafe, overlooking the ocean, just beyond the palace. It was there that Miguel told her that his Lord Zala had read the reports of Le Creuset and no longer held any malice towards her. The mention of Le Creuset's notes struck a chord in her. Didn't Captain Badgiruel's background checks on the grooms mention that man's work was questionable?

Filing that piece of information in her mind, she assured the driver that he need not worry about her peace with his master or his with her. "Whatever Lord Zala throws at me, I assure you, Miguel, I am more than capable of handling it." In the end, she asked him keep their meeting to himself. "I believe that your lord should come to me himself if he wishes to speak of this. It would be best to honor his concerns and it is no place for either of us to interfere in his personal matters."

Miguel nodded, vowing that the meeting never happened. Cagalli chuckled and then sent him on his way back to the palace. She spent the rest of the afternoon mulling over his words and Le Creuset's notes. If her gut feeling was correct, Lord Zala still held something against her. Until she found out if he was going to act upon them or not, she could only keep a closer eye on him.

Thunder sounded over the water and Cagalli jerked her head to her side. She frowned. A storm was coming in over the ocean; something common during that time of the year. She gently kicked the side of her horse and urged her to quicken her speed to the confectioner's. Her stash of chocolate seashells had gone missing, and, if history repeated itself, it meant that Stellar had taken them as a snack before she left for the Azure Seray Estate. Kira had probably swiped some the day he came to wake her up, too, she realized.

Sighing tiredly, she wondered how her siblings even found her supposedly secret hiding places. They reached the confectioner and she tied her horse beside a familiar black one and opened the door. A little bell rang as someone greeted her from within.

"Cagalli!" a smiling, middle aged woman waved. "Run out of chocolates so soon?"

At the sound of the name, the other customer in the shop looked up from the counter he was peering over. Red eyes widened as he recognized the woman in the purple riding cloak.

"You can thank my chocolate thieving siblings, including your son, auntie," Cagalli said as she wrinkled her nose. The woman laughed. "They found my stash…again."

"I'll get you some boxes of your favorites." The woman said. Cagalli smiled thankfully. When she was little, her adoptive father and mother used to get her candy from a small town further away. It turns out that they were from Kira's parents. When Kira moved to the capital, so did his parents. They re-opened their sinfully delicious sweets shop on the harbor and Cagalli religiously came to get her treats from them.

As she waited for her aunt to return, she casually looked around the shop. Her eyes landed on the awkwardly hunched young man. His face was focused on to the rows of chocolate in front of him, looking concentrated; as if making a choice would mean the difference between life and death.

"Shinn?" Cagalli tilted her head to the side and offered a smile. "I thought that was Destiny outside. Are you buying some chocolate?"

Inwardly, he cringed. Out of all the blondes he had hoped to run into, which consisted of one, he had to run into _her_. To avoid being rude, he straightened up, but kept his eyes on the treats behind the glass. "A friend of mind asked me to pick up some chocolate seashells for him."

"Oh!" Cagalli's eyes lit up. "You've made the right choice coming here. This shop has the best chocolate in the entire city!" She gushed. Shinn merely nodded and Cagalli took a step forward. "Would you like some suggestions?"

Shinn merely raised an eyebrow as he took a step away from her. "I…"

"Cagalli!" The middle aged woman waltzed back into the shop front, smiling as she lifted up a neatly wrapped box of chocolate. Shinn's eyes widened slightly. That was quite a lot of chocolate. "Here you, go. Ten boxes, as usual."

"Thank you, auntie," Cagalli reached into the money pouch in her pocket and paused. "Oh, and can you prepare a few more boxes for Young Master Shinn here. He is a guest, along with his lord, at my Seray. I will pay for them."

The woman's kind eyes settled on Shinn and nodded. "Is this your first time buying chocolates here?" she asked warmly. Shinn nodded his head dumbly. "Then I'll prepare an assortment for you. I'll be right back!"

Shinn turned back to Cagalli, watching as she dug out some crumpled money from her pouch. "You don't have to pay for them. I can pay for them myself," he stated coldly.

Cagalli ignored him. "You are my guest," she said as she placed some money on the counter. "It would be rude of me not to."

Shinn frowned and pulled out his own money pouch. "I can pay for myself."

"I insist," Cagalli said as she lifted her hand and batted his away. "I ordered a lot for you, anyway. Just bring them back as a gift for your friends back in Plants." He shook his head, attempting to put money on the counter, only to face a stern look from the older woman. "It is rude of you to deny me this," she stated, as if threatening to tell on him.

Shinn scowled for a moment, but drew his hand back. Athrun would lecture him if he discovered he was rude to their hostess. Pleased, Cagalli pushed the money forward just as Kira's mother came through the doors with another neatly wrapped package. Humbly, Shinn thanked her and took his package, before following Cagalli out the door.

As soon as they stepped out, rain began pouring beyond the overhang. Shinn's eyes widened. "My gifts!" He rushed to Destiny, frantically trying to find a place to put the paper wrapped packages he had tied to his saddle. Cagalli's lips pulled into a grin as she pulled her horse under the over hang. She moved over the leather pockets that were attached to Strike's saddle and slipped her precious chocolate into one of them.

As Shinn scampered around Destiny, Cagalli grabbed a knife from her saddle. She strode over and calmly led his horse beneath the overhang before bringing the knife down. Shinn's eyes widened. She cut off the bindings that kept his little packages tied to Destiny's saddle.

"Since we're going to the same place, I'm sure you won't mind," Cagalli said as she gathered the now wet packages in her hands. She walked over to Strike and opened the other pockets, placing Shinn's things within them. "Hand me your chocolate."

Nodding, Shinn handed her the paper wrapped boxes and watched as she shoved it in with hers without question. She fastened the pockets closed and then mounted her horse. As Strike moved beside Destiny, Shinn remained standing. She raised an eyebrow and motioned to his horse.

"What?" The black haired young man shook his head and followed her hand. "Oh…" Silently, he mounted Destiny. Cagalli nodded with satisfaction. Whoever taught him how to ride, did a good job.

"Here," Cagalli unfastened the toggle around her neck and pulled her cloak off. She handed it to him. "Put it on."

"But you'll get wet-"

"I love the rain, don't worry about it," Cagalli told him. She brought Strike closer to Destiny and swept the cloak around the younger man's shoulders. Like a concerned mother, she adjusted the garment and made sure it was properly fastened before pulling back. "Pull up your hood."

Obediently, Shinn tugged the edges of the hood over his head. "Now what?" he asked, unsurely.

Cagalli grinned. "Now, we take a short cut!" She gripped the reins of her horse and snapped them. A second later, she was out in the rain, galloping away. Eyes wide, Shinn followed after her, not wanting to get left behind, or worse – lost.

Ahead of him, the woman's blonde hair pasted to her scalp as she rode. Her clothes grew dark with rain water, but as she turned around and gave him an encouraging wave, he could see that she was enjoying herself unprotected from the drops. He shook his head, unsure of what else to do. "Crazy woman…"

* * *

"Is it possible to request aide from General Kisaka to escort her to Onogoro?" a voice asked from behind the door. As silently as she could, the pink haired woman approached the wood entryway and pulled the door open just a bit. From her spot, she could make out the back of the man who had stayed by her side the entire night, standing in the hall in front of another man.

"I'm afraid not, Kira," an older man told him. "They are preoccupied right now and have refused any requests less than urgent. And with the festival coming, I'm afraid we cannot spare any one from the temple, either."

The younger man's shoulders rose and fell with a heavy breath. "Are you sure there is no one else?" Kira asked weakly. The other man nodded his head. "I see…"

"Perhaps you can bring her with you and then escort her back. You are returning to Onogoro, aren't you?" the man asked. At that, Lacus leaned forward, silently nodding her head in hopes that Kira would agree.

"I don't know…" He sounded hesitant and Lacus' hopeful look fell. "I was…on my way somewhere."

"Is it a long trip?" the man asked.

"A day's trip north…" Kira murmured. The older man's look softened.

"You are…going to the bastion?" Kira nodded silently. "I see…" He took a deep breath and momentarily went over the younger man's plight. "What if she stays here? If you are willing, you can come pick her up and escort her on your way home."

Kira pondered the suggestion and gave the older man a nod. "That sounds plausible. I should talk it over with her first, though." The man nodded and patted Kira's shoulder before turning around and walking back down the hall.

As Kira turned to head back to her room, Lacus quickly closed the door and rushed back to her bed. She barely managed to settle into a sitting position, leaning against some pillows and the headboard, as Kira knocked on the door. "Yes?" Lacus called out carefully.

The door opened slightly and the brown haired man peeked in. When he was sure she was decent, he slipped through the door. "How are you feeling, Lacus?"

"Much better, Kira," she said, smiling brightly. "Thank you for your help."

Kira nodded as he approached her bed. "I have sent in a request to help search for your party. However, no one can take you to Onogoro, yet."

Her eyes saddened slightly. "I see…"

"But I can take you, if you're willing to wait a few days," he offered cheerfully. Lacus smiled softly, her cheeks warming as he smiled at her. He had been nothing, if not kind to her since the moment she opened he eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Can I go with you?" she asked as he took a seat beside her. Kira jerked his head back, somewhat confused. "I would rather not have to wait as it is urgent that I arrive in Onogoro."

"Oh…is someone waiting for you there?" Kira asked carefully, not wanting to pry. Lacus nodded.

"Some…very important people…are waiting for me," she told him vaguely. She offered him another wide smile and Kira sank back in his seat. He looked apprehensive and her smile faltered. "Will I be a hindrance if I join you?" she asked softly. Her heart sank as his hands clenched the knees they were resting on. She didn't even need to see his expression.

Purple eyes rose and he smiled weakly. "It's not that, Lacus…it's just…I wasn't planning on bringing someone with me…to the bastion…"

"What is the bastion?" Lacus asked carefully. She watched as a sad look crossed his face and immediately regretted asking. "I'm sorry!" she gasped as she held her hands up. "If you do not wish to speak of it, it is fine."

"No, no…" Kira assured her as he looked up. A sad smile graced his lips. "The bastion…the third bastion, was a…Plants citadel during the war," he said carefully. He kept his eyes on her face, assessing her reaction. Lacus merely nodded and encouraged him to continue. "Well…it was… _taken down_ by the Haumea Elite. Someone…someone I cared very much for…"

He trailed off and Lacus lowered her eyes. "I understand," she said quietly. "You are going to pay your respects." Beside her, the brown haired man nodded. His eyes glanced down at her pale hands that clutched the blanket in front of her. They flickered up to her face and to her worried expression.

He supposed he was being a bit cruel. She had been through quite an ordeal and, truthfully, she was the only person she knew, even a bit, in a foreign country. Her guard and driver were still missing and she had no idea how to get to where she had to go. For all she knew, he wasn't going to come back.

"Lacus…"

"I will wait for you, then," she lifted her head, giving him a reassuring smile. It caught him by surprise. "How long will you be gone?" she asked innocently. Kira sat in his seat, his purple eyes peering into hers. Behind her smiling eyes, he could see worry and confusion, yet sheer determination to pull through no matter what would happen. He smiled slightly. He didn't think she would be a hindrance at all.

"Not long," he told her as he straightened in his seat. Sweet and gentle she may have seemed, but the lovely pink haired woman was not weak. Somewhere in her placid blue eyes, she was strong. Kira found himself looking at her intently. "Be ready by morning. We'll head out after breakfast."

* * *

"I'm impressed," Cagalli's voice laughed through the halls of the estate as she walked, her arms filled with boxes of chocolate. "You're pretty fast."

"I beat you." Shinn stated proudly as he followed her. His own arms, filled with the things he had bought while in town. Around his shoulders was Cagalli's drenched cloak. He, too, was wet, but no where near as wet at the Haumea Elite captain.

Ahead of him, her maroon suit clung to her body like a second skin as water dripped from the tips of her hair. They left a watery trail in their wake. She mere chuckled as she headed down one of the halls. "I didn't know we were racing."

"That didn't stop you from galloping after me," Shinn replied. As soon as he had seen the estate up ahead, he had sped up and passed the blonde haired captain. He heard a yelp behind him and suddenly, they were neck and neck. Silently, he prayed that Destiny would be able to keep up, and was pleased to learn that the dark coated war horse was as fast as he wished.

Cagalli shrugged as she pushed open a set of double doors. "You wouldn't have even made it back if I wasn't with you."

"That's because you lead me through that short cut! I almost got lost!" Shinn bristled behind her. He stepped through the doors and stopped in his tracks.

Athrun was seated at the dining table, seemingly eating dinner alone. Cagalli gave him a bow of her head as she passed him. "Lord Zala." She said cordially.

From his seat, Athrun gave her a nod of his head. His eyes remained fixed on his heir, who was still wearing the captain's riding cloak. "Captain…Shinn…" Unsettling green eyes were on him and suddenly Shinn fell all too uncomfortable beneath Athrun's critical gaze. "I take it you had an…interesting day?"

Before Shinn could answer, Cagalli placed her things at the head of the table, just to the right of the seated nobleman. "He was at my aunt's chocolate shop," she told him as she placed wet stack of boxes in front of him. "I ran into him when I went to purchase some."

"Is that so…?" Athrun asked, his eyes never leaving Shinn's. The young man shifted awkwardly from foot to foot before nodding. Cagalli headed over to the food warmers placed to the side and lifted one of the sliver covers. Smiling, she took the tray and beneath it and headed back to her seat.

"Um…I…I'm going to go change." He mumbled as he lowered his head.

"Aren't you hungry?" Cagalli called out as he walked past them. Shinn vaguely mumbled that he wasn't hungry as Cagalli sat down on her chair. "Oh! Shinn! Leave your wet clothes outside your door! One of the girls will get them!"

She heard a faint grunt and the door to the dining hall closed behind him. Athrun watched as she turned back to her pre-prepared plate. "Aren't you going to change as well?"

"Hmm? Why?" Cagalli asked as she looked up, blissfully ignornant. Athrun motioned to her clothes.

"You're soaking wet," he stated simply.

Cagalli glanced down at her clothes and shrugged. "The air is humid and warm here, a little rain feels good. It's refreshing." She lifted a fork full of food into her mouth and smiled, pleased with the taste.

Beside her, the man shrugged. "If you insist," he answered, returning to his mean. For a few moments, the two of them ate in silence. Only the sound of utensils against plates sounded in the otherwise empty room.

"How was your meeting with my two sisters?" Cagalli asked as she swallowed some food. Athrun chewed on his meat and swallowed before answering.

"It went well."

"Have you decided between them?" she asked casually.

"No, actually, I haven't," Athrun replied as he kept his eyes on his plate. "Though, they are very sweet girls."

Cagalli nodded. "You know," the blonde woman said as she leaned back against her chair. "If you want to go to another Seray, that's totally fine. This is your marriage and you should find someone who you can really see yourself spending the rest of your life with."

Athrun gave her a curious look. "That's quite intuitive coming from someone who doesn't want to get married."

Cagalli chuckled. "Athrun, even if I wanted to, it's not like anyone would want a tomboyish, artistically challenged, and demanding woman like myself," she told him. "Besides, my life is the Haumea Elite. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't captain, let alone not part of it."

"It means that much to you, does it?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded as she returned to her food.

"My mother was Haumea Elite and I was raised in this estate," Cagalli told him. "It's the only life I've ever known. When my mother died, I swore I'd become captain just like she was. I won't go back on my promise."

Athrun studied her for just a moment longer and nodded. He looked back down at his food and brought a forkful to his lips. "Neither would I, captain," Athrun said as he watched the woman beside him eat her dinner. "Neither would I."

* * *

Shinn wrapped the guest robe around his body and gathered his wet clothes into a pile to place outside the door. He spread out Cagalli's cloak on the floor and tossed the rest of clothes on top of it. Then, he began rolling it up into a neat ball. As his hands reached the hood, he narrowed his eyes.

Gold thread had been embroidered on to the collar of the riding garment. Three simple letters, all sewn with the same skill-less hands as on the other garment, looked at him. _C. Y. A._ Shinn's eyes widened. "C. Y. A…?" A knock sounded on the door. His head shot up.

"Young Master? It's Juri. Captain Athha said there were clothes to pick up?" The black haired young man shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked down at the bundle before him. Another knock sounded. "Young Master?"

The door jiggled open and Shinn handed the woman with the glasses his laundry. She gave him a smile of thanks and turned around. "Wait," he called out, stopping her before she could exit the hall. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a questioning look. "Captain Athha…what was her whole name again?"

"Oh," Juri chuckled. "It is Cagalli Yula Athha," she said carefully, making sure each word was clear. From his door, Shinn gripped the knob until his knuckles turned white. "Is there anything else?"

"No," Shinn said coldly as he backed into his room. "There isn't." The barrier closed behind him, swiftly, and he leaned back against it. The cloak Mayu handed to him…Athrun said it had been from Orb. His hands shook at his sides. _Impossible...she couldn't have…but then how did Mayu get that cloak?_

The embroidery was the same. The letters matched. Even the very material was the identical!

"Good night, Athrun." He heard a voice behind the door and tensed up.

"Good night, Cagalli."

 _Athrun?_ Shinn's eyes widened. He pressed his ear against the door. _Cagalli?_

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," the woman's voice sounded through the wooden barrier.

"As do I," Athrun replied, his voice amused. "I won't take it easy on you."

"Nor do I expect you to."

Athrun chuckled. There was a slight silence and Shinn leaned against the door, hoping to listen in on the rest of their conversation. "Until tomorrow then, my lady," the nobleman said smoothly. Shinn's eyes widened. They spoke too familiarly. He listened as the footsteps faded into the distance. When he could no longer hear them, he slowly opened his door and peeked outside.

"Shinn," The blue haired nobleman stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame of his door. Green eyes locked with Shinn's red ones. "We need to talk."


	7. Chapter - 7

Shinn drew his head back slightly as the older man casually pushed himself from his door frame and began to cross the hall. Without a word, the black haired young man stood back, holding the door open, as Athrun walked in. A small click sounded as Shinn closed the wooden barrier and turned around to face the green-eyed man.

Athrun's demeanor was composed. His lips were drawn into a tight line and his eyes were concentrated. Whatever he wanted to talk about was serious and Shinn lowered his eyes. He silently stepped into the room after him. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked carefully.

Athrun faced the young man as they stood in his room. "Captain Athha." Shinn's head snapped up. Wide, red eyes looked up at his lord. Had Athrun known? Did he put it together, too? "She's been prying."

The heir's eyes blinked. He tilted his head to the side questioningly. "What?"

"Prying…asking questions," Athrun elaborated. "I don't know how much she knows about us, or rather me in particular, but I don't think she knows that I'm a widow. I'd like to keep it that way."

Shinn nodded his head. "I won't say anything."

"Good." Athrun gave him a small, approving smile and Shinn frowned. Was that all? "Are you going to town again tomorrow?"

"Not if it keeps raining," Shinn replied. "Is there something you want me to do?"

"I just thought you'd like to come and watch," Athrun answered casually. "It's supposed to stop raining by morning. Captain Athha and I have a date of sorts."

Shinn's eyes widened once more, this time his face paling at the sound. "Date…?" He asked weakly. Athrun nodded, a wry smirk on his lips.

"Tomorrow is their day of rest and as such she challenged me to a friendly sparring match sometime in the afternoon. I believe she said she'd invite the Azure Seray. Yzak and Dearka might come," Athrun continued. "I thought you might like to watch me win."

Shinn raised an eyebrow. "You're sure you'll win?"

"Of course," Athrun replied confidently. "We're both Captains in rank and it's only with practice swords. I've heard good things about her skill; I wouldn't mind trying them for myself."

The black haired young man nodded. "I will be back to watch, then."

"Good!" Athrun smiled and patted Shinn's shoulder as he left. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning for breakfast." The taller man walked passed him and Shinn turned around.

"Athrun, wait," Shinn called out as he extended his hand. The blue haired man looked over his shoulder; his hand poised over the door knob a he gave Shinn a questioning look. The red-eyed young man swallowed nervously and lowered his arm. "Uh…do…do you have Mayu's cloak?"

Green eyes narrowed slightly as Athrun nodded. "I seemed to have accidentally brought it into my room the other day. Do you want me to bring it back?"

"Ye…yes," Shinn nodded, unable to meet his eyes. "Could you? Please?"

Athrun looked at him suspiciously, but nodded his head. "I'll be right back." The door opened and Shinn remained standing in his room, his hands clenched at his sides as he debated with himself. Did Athrun know? If he did know, why was being so friendly with the captain?

He had over heard Yzak and Dearka talking, year or so earlier, about how ferocious Athrun had been in battle. They had attributed the change to the loss of Lady Zala. If that were the case, why hadn't Athrun gone after the captain, yet? Why were they referring to each other in such informal terms?

Shinn scowled. Athrun had sounded almost alluring when he was bidding the blonde woman a good night. It didn't make any sense. Was he wrong? Was everything just a coincidence?

"Here you go, Shinn." A head topped with black hair shot up. Red eyes settled on Athrun's figure and then to the purple cloth in his hands.

"Thank you…" His pale hands wrapped around the torn garment and relieved it from his lord's hand. As he drew it towards him, he moved it around, trying to find the worn, embroidered letters. Athrun stood across from him, watching the younger man's face as he inspected the cloth. As expected, Shinn stopped as his eyes landed upon the initials. His finger tips ran across them.

"Is something wrong, Shinn?" The young man lifted his head once more. He had forgotten that Athrun was still standing there.

"Uh…" His red eyes lowered. Should he ask him? Should he point it out? What if he was wrong? Then again, what were the chances that he was? "No." He shook his head and lowered his hands. "Nothing is wrong."

Athrun remained in his spot for a moment longer before slowly nodding his head. "Then, I will retire for the night. Have a good rest, Shinn." He gave the young man a bow of his head before turning around.

Numbly, Shinn returned the motion before following Athrun and closing the door behind him. As it clicked closed, the red-eyed young man leaned back against the barrier. Silently, he slid down to the ground, his hands still clutching the fabric tightly in his pale hands. Stunned eyes stared blankly across the room.

After three years, had he finally find his parents' killer?

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he had shared his horse with someone else; someone that wasn't one of his sisters. There was that time when Cagalli had come to the city to visit him with Miriallia and the brunette had to leave early. Cagalli was stuck at the temple and, rather than take up the offer to be taken back by Yuna, she demanded that Kira take her back to her estate.

Before Stellar had Gaia, he had been the one to take her places when he was in the area. Both women had been fidgety behind him, often using exaggerated hand movements when their conversations grew more intense.

This time, the woman he shared his ride with wasn't fidgety. Or seated behind him. Lacus sat politely in front of him, dressed in his spare clothes, with both legs on one side of Freedom. Her hands held the front of the saddle, but otherwise she had braced herself by leaning against him. And he was all too aware of how close that made them.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, her voice light and gentle as always.

"All…almost…" Kira stuttered. Even after nearly drowning in a river and resting in bed for a few days, her hair still smelled like flowers. The scent flooded his nose whenever he inhaled, as she was that close.

"Are you uncomfortable, Kira?" He tensed in his seat and looked down at the beautiful woman practically sitting on his lap. Large blue eyes the color of the sky looked up at him worried. "You look uncomfortable." He inwardly winced. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, exactly, it had just been a while since he had been so…close to a woman he wasn't related to. "I can sit behind you if it is too difficult to steer Freedom in this position."

 _Oh…_ Kira felt his cheeks redden. She meant uncomfortable _riding the horse_. "No, no…this is fine, Lacus. Are you comfortable? The ride isn't too bumpy is it?" It wasn't as if he could do anything about it; they were riding on a horse. Lacus shook her head pleasantly and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Kira," she assured him. Sighing heavily, she leaned her head against his shoulder as a content smile graced her face. "I'm very comfortable."

The brown haired man could feel his heart quicken as her head rested against him. For a moment, he panicked. Was he taking advantage of her? He had basically monopolized her time while she had been recovering and then brought her with him on the rest of his journey. She was alone, without any money, and didn't know how to get where she was supposed to be going. Basically, she was completely vulnerable and he had practically taken charge of her life.

 _I'm just escorting her back. That's all. I'm not taking advantage of her or anything._ Kira told himself as he adjusted the reins in his hands. He was only doing a service. After all, honor and duty required it of him. He looked back down at the woman leaning against him once more. Her eyes were closed as her lips parted to let out soft breaths. Lacus had fallen asleep.

Smiling softly, Kira looked back up that the dirt road they were following. He honestly wasn't minding bringing her along. She seemed have to allow the silence to drag on and never felt the need to fill it with pointless conversation. Part of him had been grateful for that. They were alone, together, but in the silence, nothing was forced or awkward.

After several hours of riding, Kira recognized a familiar hill. His purple eyes squinted for just a moment, his mind bringing back images of a war zone. The first division of the Chartreuse Seray had been stationed on that hill years earlier. The medic tent was over by the tree line. Horses were kept to the right. And at the very top was _her_ tent.

He could still remember the sound of her even breathing against him when he woke up that morning. He had taken care not to wake her, knowing that once she awoke, she would prepare for battle and leave him.

 _"I'll see you in the bastion,"_ she had smirked as she tied her flaming red hair back. _"We'll end this today."_ She never told him she loved him. It had always seemed like mere casual encounters, at least until the end. Something had changed in her that night. The look in her eyes when she looked at him told him something different. She was no longer playing with him.

He had been no stranger to her reputation with men. Several men who had been assigned under his sister's Seray had been 'victims' of the late Chartreuse Seray captain. Rumors said that she was in some arranged marriage, but she never admitted or denied that. Instead, she went about things her own way, doing what she thought was best for her and her Seray.

It had hurt him, in the beginning, to know that it wasn't serious between them, but he still went to her none-the-less. Perhaps he was drawn to her passionate way of living. Despite his sister's request he had gone to her the day before and offered his services. She was well aware of what he could do in battle and eagerly assigned him to lead the second wave.

They had spent one more night together. It felt different, somehow, that night from all the others. For the first time, he had awoken before her. It wasn't long before she rose as well, leaving him naked on her cot as she prepared for war. Once her armor was on and her sword was at her side, he knew for sure that something had changed between them. Did she know she was going to die that day?

Fllay had walked out of the tent, confident and poised. The next time he would see her up close, she would be engaged in battle. He took a deep breath. Even now, the scent of dust and death filled the air around him. Kira's hands gripped the leather reins tightly. Freedom climbed over the top of the hill and he pulled back on the reins to come to a stop.

"Is that the third bastion?" a quiet voice asked from the seat in front of him. Kira's eyes never left the landscape in front of them.

Situated amongst overgrown fields were the remains of a former Plants border stronghold. The former multi-storied building had crumbled into itself and later picked apart for raw building material once the war had ended. Now, only large fallen pieces of stone and broken, unusable wood lay heaped together, outlining the former foundation of the structure.

Lacus looked up at the men she sat before. A distant look was on his face. His soft purple eyes were taking in the scenery, as if embedding it in his mind. She wondered if he was comparing it to how it looked like the last time he had seen it.

"It was…so much larger before," he whispered as the cool breeze swept through the field. "It was a tall, stone structure…now it's just a bunch of rubble…like the war was so long ago when it wasn't."

The blue eyed woman wondered if he was even talking to her or merely speaking out loud. Biting her lips softly, she looked across the field where she instinctively knew hundreds of people had died. Some where her people. Some were his. She didn't know what exactly happened there or who exactly was lost, but she knew that he had lost someone important. That was reason enough for her to refrain from asking questions.

"Let me down here," she said quietly. Her words slowly sank in and after a snapping out of his daze, he brought his eyes down to look at her questioningly.

"Here?" he asked, confused. Lacus nodded. She lifted her head and offered him a small smile.

"You are here to pay your respects to someone," she explained as she studied his face. "I do not want to intrude. If you'll let me down here, I will wait until you are ready."

Kira's gaze softened. "It might take a while," he murmured. Lacus raised her hand and brought it against his chest. She rested it over his heart as her eyes gave him a meaningful, encouraging look.

"Take as long as you need," she assured him. They remained seated for a moment longer, the breeze sweeping past them gently as they sat on the still horse. Silently, Kira's hand rose and cupped hers, bringing it down to her lap.

Behind her, he slid off the saddle, careful not to knock her off as he did so. As he stood beside the horse, he raised his arms, smiling intently at the woman as his hands wrapped around her slim waist. "Hold on," he instructed gently. A warm smile graced her lips as she nodded and held on to his arms with her hands. In a fluid motion, he helped her slide off the horse and on to the ground. As she stepped forward to gain her balance, his hand rose and stroked the side of her face.

Wide blue eyes looked up at him with surprise. "Kira…?"

"Wait for me," he said quietly as he led her to the side. He reached back over to the saddle and pulled a small sack of food from a pocket. He took her hand and placed the chord handle within it before closing his hands over them. Gentle purple eyes silently promised her wide, sky-blue ones. "I'll be back for you."

And her face heated with a blush. He released her from his hold and turned back to Freedom. With a smooth movement, he returned to the saddle and grasped the reins once more. He gave her one last glance, accompanied by a kind smile, and then took off galloping down the hill, towards the bastion's ruins.

Lacus turned her body, following him with her eyes as she watched his worn, tattered-edged cloak fly behind him as he sped down into the fields below. Pale hands rested against her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart as the brown haired man – her hero – rushed off.

She had been surrounded by beautiful men all her life. Sweet Nicol, untouchable Yzak, devastatingly handsome Athrun…yet none of them stirred the feelings that Kira was. She wasn't sure if it was his kind eyes or his warm voice, or if it was his gentle disposition and loyal nature, but she had never felt so safe in her life.

No fortified palace, within the safety of Zaft, surrounded with guards willing to lay their lives down for her in a moment's notice compared to the feeling of safety and belonging she felt when she was against Kira. Suddenly, she didn't want their journey to Onogoro to ever end.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dearka asked as the horses they had been lent trotted along. "Why are we leaving the Seray Estate?"

"I told you already," Yzak scowled as he rode ahead of Dearka, beside Shiho. "Captain Athha invited us to the Rouge Estate. Apparently, she and Athrun are going to do some mock sword fighting today."

Behind him, the blond man jerked his head back. "So, why do we have to go? I thought we were supposed to stay at the Seray the entire time!"

"First of all, we're not prisoners there!" Yzak snapped. "If we want to leave and wander around, we are free to do so! Second, we're going to make sure that _Athrun_ doesn't do anything stupid." The silver haired man added behind gritted teeth.

Dearka sank into his saddle and looked over his shoulder. He could no longer see the Azure Seray Estate behind him and let out a heavy breath. _They_ were going to the Rouge Seray Estate, but _Miriallia_ was not. The lieutenant informed them at breakfast that her captain would be preoccupied the rest of the day. She was going to go out riding to test the skills of a prospective Haumea Elite.

That had been the same reason he had seen her all but twice the entire time he was at the estate. At least, twice that she knew of and was avoiding him. He had taken up to climbing a large tree at night just to look into her studio window. Late at night, when her sisters had gone to bed, he would find her in a large, open room surrounded by rolls of canvas, brushes and paintings, both finished and unfinished. It smelled of paint within.

Tiredly, she would walk into the room dressed in comfortable clothing and sit on a stool. She would go about painting, oblivious to his presence as she lovingly brought her brush up and down a piece of canvas propped on an isle. It seemed that she was taking solace in painting. In turn, he had taken solace in admiring her in silence.

When Yzak and Shiho had been walking in the gardens, discussing one thing or another, they had found him. If Shiho hadn't covered Yzak's mouth with her hand, Miriallia would've heard the profane yelling and discovered Dearka on the branch. Yzak then ordered him not to do it again, as bad relations with a Haumea Elite captain was not one of his goals on the trip. His death threat hadn't stopped Dearka from continuing his 'stalking'.

"That must be it," Shiho said from her horse. Black iron gates were partially opened and they entered. They followed the pathway, up a slight incline, to the sprawling front courtyard of the Rouge Seray Estate. Aside from the color accents adorned with red rather than blue, it seemed identical to the Azure Seray Estate. The trio was greeted by a young blonde woman in training clothes waiting at the front. She saluted them formally.

"Welcome to the Rouge Seray Estate, Lord Joule, Lady Hahnenfuss, and Sir Elsman," the young woman greeted them. "I am Lt. Asagi Caldwell. My captain has been expecting you."

"Thank you, Lt. Caldwell." Yzak replied curtly.

"Lt. Caldwell, my title is 'Sir', not 'Lady'." Shiho corrected her stoically.

Asagi's eyebrows furrowed. "Forgive me, sir. Lord Zala instructed me to refer to you as 'lady'."

Shiho's purple eyes narrowed. She dismounted, following Yzak's lead. "I see…" Another Haumea Elite wearing similar training clothes greeted them with a bow before walking towards their horses.

"If you'll follow me, I will take you to the training area. Captain Athha also invites you to join us for dinner afterwards, if you so wish." Asagi told them.

Yzak merely gave her a nod as they followed her up the steps and into the foyer. They walked through the estate with Asagi informing them where the nearest bathroom was and pleasantly inquiring about their stay at with the Azure Seray. Yzak gladly let Dearka answer all her questions and remained silent until they stepped out into a wide veranda that over looked the training grounds.

There, in a somewhat muddy area, were two people. One, for some reason, was wearing his Red Knights inform. The other was wearing loose brown training pants and a red sleeveless shirt. The woman's pendant, once a clear red, was now as brown as the earth it had come from. Already stained from head to toe with mud and pieces of grass, the man and woman were circling each other, eyes locked in intense mental concentration.

Yzak let out a heavy sigh. "I see they started without us…"

"Captain Athha couldn't wait," Asagi chuckled. "Would you like to come closer?"

"Yes." All three Plants citizens chorused. Yzak, because he wanted to make sure Athrun wouldn't do something they'd all regret. Shiho because she wanted to see, up close, the fighting style of a Haumea Elite, and Dearka because it was rare that Athrun actually became dirty in a fight, sparing or otherwise.

The lieutenant led them down the side steps of the veranda and towards the training area. It looked like a good portion of the Rouge Seray was already there, circled around the rectangular sparing area.

"How long have they been at it?" Dearka asked the nearest Elite as soon as they reached the edge of the grounds.

"Roughly…fifteen…twenty minutes, perhaps," the woman beside him answered. Dearka's eyebrows shot up. He quickly turned towards Yzak.

"Did you hear that? Twenty minutes! Even you haven't lasted that long with him!" Dearka beamed excitedly. A cold glare was shot back at him.

"Thank you for reminding me," Yzak hissed in a low voice. "Though, I wouldn't be talking. You couldn't last five minutes with him."

Dearka merely chuckled and looked out towards the two people. Cagalli's golden hair had been matted with mud. Athrun's usually perfect blue hair now stuck up in all ends. His uniform, once crisp and clean, was now coated, up to his mid thighs, in brown mud and splotches dotted his upper body and arms. Cagall herself had streaks of mud across her body.

Despite their disheveled appearance, neither party seemed fazed. Instead, they remained completely focused. Suddenly, Cagalli moved forward, her arm extending, without so much as a whisper from her lips. Athrun jumped back, moving his wood practice sword in front of him to block her. In return, he twisted his body and shot his arm forward.

Mud squished beneath their booted feet as their bodies twisted and turned, sending wooden swords slamming against each other with such force that Lt. Caldwell had to call for them to stop so they could replace the weapons with ones that didn't have dents and cracks in them.

"Are you tired yet, my captain?" Athrun asked, his voice even and calm as green eyes flickered over her mud streaked face.

"Not at all, my lord," Cagalli replied, equally concentrated. Her pink lips curled in a grin. "I'm enjoying this…greatly."

Athrun returned the smirk. "Then, I am glad I am pleasing you." He struck forward. Cagalli reacted immediately and used her weapon to knock his out of the way before sending it down towards his body.

"She'll never cause any harm if all she does is slash at him." Yzak frowned.

"But, my lord, look where she is slashing," Shiho replied coolly. "All her hits are aimed for vital points in the body. The base of his neck, his limbs, his mid section."

"All Athrun has to do is bring down his sword once in the correct place and she'd be as good as done for." Yzak countered.

"But she knows where he will come from," Shiho replied. "The weapon can only come down a particular number of ways to hit a particular area. Captain Athha is obviously aware of those."

Beside her, the blue-eyed man raised an eyebrow. "You seem to know much about her rather…erratic style…"

"It may seem erratic, Lord Joule," she began respectfully. "But it is actually quite a systemized series of motions."

"Oh! Did you see that!?" Dearka jerked his head back and cringed as the women around them cheered. "She got him in the arm!"

"She what?" Yzak spat out. He tore his attention from the purple eyed woman beside him and fixed them back on the two lost within their own private battle. Athrun had stumbled back, shaking his left arm as Cagalli gave him a moment to collect himself.

"I believe we're even as far as hits, Lord Zala. When would you like me to end it?" she asked confidently. Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"My captain, please," he replied as he raised his sword and pointed it right at her. "Allow me that honor."

She smirked. "No."

They collided in a fury of hits. The sound of wood practice swords slamming against each other over and over reverberated over the training grounds as mud flew in all directions. At one point, Cagalli was gaining ground. At another, Athrun was. All the spectators could do was watch in stunned silence as a flurry of attacks were sent and countered.

Athrun could see her ahead of him, furiously attacking with unforeseen speed. She was raised in the Seray, he remembered. Fighting was part of her blood. It was in her every movement. His eyes suddenly glazed over. However, did she know that fighting was also in his?

"Captain!" someone shouted. She stumbled back, her amber eyes widening at the unexpected onslaught of hits. His movements quickened, becoming completely instinctual as he gained ground.

He was an excellent fighter. Every hit had its purpose; every movement had something to gain. It would've been beautiful to watch his body move, had she not been the target. His sword slammed against hers and for a brief moment Athrun registered something; she had stopped moving back.

Her concentrated eyes took on a look of focused clarity as she met his green orbs. She let out a yell and suddenly pushed him back. Yzak raised an eyebrow from the sidelines. "It's getting serious…"

Athrun skidded back, only to defend himself as Cagalli stormed him. She was strong, determined, and every fiber of his being was completely in tune with her. Every strike, every twist and turn of her lithe body…graceful even in its fury. Still, he would not lose. Not to _her_.

Everything seemed to have gone silent. He could no longer hear the women around him or Dearka's easily recognizable cheers of encouragement. All he could feel was the beating of his heart; eerily steady beneath his chest. His mind focused on his lone opponent. She was no longer a woman. No longer his host or merely an opponent. She was the _enemy_. To that, his body reacted.

"Captain Athha!" Amber eyes were wide as she felt his hand reach out and grab her wrist. Before she could pull back, he had twisted her body and then, she was falling. The world seemed to be in slow motion. The blurred faces of her subordinates, the shocked expressions on Dearka and Yzak.

 _When did they arrive?_ Her body slammed into the mud and she gritted her teeth as a flash of pain shot through her.

"Athrun!" someone yelled. Her eyes flew open. Something was coming down at her face.

Mud caked fingers tightened on the weapon still in their grasp. Someone cried out in the crowds. Wood cracking another piece echoed in her ears. A hot flash of pain seared cross her neck. Eyes the color of Orb's deepest jungles looked down at her, lost in a wild, uncontrolled haze.

Thick blue hair fell over his pale face as he sat on top of her, his legs on either side of her body as one hand kept her free hand pinned to the ground. The other still held the handle of the sword tightly. Its tip was embedded in the ground, its blunt wooden edge pressed against her pale, smooth neck. His uneven breathing signaled his loss of control.

No one moved. No one dared to breathe. Wide, amber eyes slowly trailed down to the weapon that had scraped her neck, examining it carefully before drawing her eyes upwards. Practice weapon or not, if she had been a second too late, it would've plunged through her neck.

"Be careful, my lord," Cagalli breathed out unsteadily as her chest rose and fell beneath him. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest as her eyes narrowed. "You almost seem as if you _want_ to kill me."

In an instant, the wild unrestrained look in his eyes vanished. Clear green orbs widened as they realized what he had done. "Cagalli…" His voice trembled. What had he almost done? The flushed color drained from his face.

"Hahaha!" A pair of arms suddenly circled beneath his arms, pulling him up firmly. "Looks like you got her, there, Athrun!" A chuckling voice filled the blue haired man's ears as he released the sword handle. It remained standing where it had been stabbed.

"Thought, I must say, Captain Athha held her own for quite some time," a calmer female voice added.

"Are you all right, Captain Athha?" A silver haired man bent down and offered his hand to the blonde female. Smirking, the captain extended her hand and grabbed on to his.

"Thank you, Lord Joule," she said as she pulled herself up. She retracted her hand and raised it to her neck, rubbing the mild welt and covering it with mud. She offered him a weak smile as he looked at his muddied hand. "I apologize." She turned towards the group of women standing at the sides. "Asagi! Get Lord Joule a towel for his hand!"

"Yes, captain!" the younger blonde woman shouted before rushing back to the house.

Smiling widely, Cagalli looked at her concerned looking Seray. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "Well? Shouldn't you be clapping? Lord Zala is the first man my age, other than my brother, to beat me!"

As if on cue, the Haumea Elite surrounding the training grounds began to clap, murmuring impressed comments amongst themselves as they began to disburse. Juri began ordering them about, telling them that dinner was going to be soon and to prepare for it, as they had guests.

Several young women approached Athrun, giving him words of praise before returning to the house. The nobleman merely stood there, flanked by Dearka and Shiho on either side, nodding stupidly. Once the training area was empty, Cagalli stepped towards the blue haired man and extended her hand amiably.

"No bad, Lord Zala. I see you weren't lying when you told me you were a captain." She smiled brightly, as if proud that she had taken him on in the first place. Silently, Athrun shook her hand weakly.

Green eyes flickered towards hers briefly, before lowering. "I…I am sorry, captain…" he murmured as he looked down at his hands. He had tried to kill her. Right there, in the open, amongst women who adored her.

She merely tossed her head back and laughed as she pulled her hand back. "What for? It was a good fight! I haven't had an exercise like that for a while! I should be thanking you!" she told him. "I admit, I didn't expect you to flip me over…I should've been more prepared."

"I think you held up quite well against him, Captain Athha," Shiho assured her. "Lord Joule and Sir Dearka haven't lasted as long as you have against him."

"Is that so?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow and glanced at the two other men. "Well, then, I am honored."

"Ah…Captain Athha," Yzak said as he looked over his fellow nobleman. "Perhaps we should escort him to his room to change."

"Of course, of course," Cagalli nodded. She looked over her shoulder and back towards the house. "Where is Asagi…" she murmured to herself. "I'll have her escort you to his room."

"Thank you, captain." Yzak gave the woman a small bow of his head. As soon as the lieutenant arrived, Cagalli instructed her to take them to Athrun's room.

"Oh, and Sir Hahnenfuss, if you wish to wait for them, please allow Lt. Caldwell to serve you some tea," the blonde woman said as she began to walk back to the house. "I would join you myself; however, I'm afraid I have to clean myself up for dinner and it will take a while."

"Thank you, captain. I would be happy to join Lt. Caldwell for some tea." Shiho replied solemnly.

"Lord Joule," Cagalli said as she looked back at the silver haired man. "You and your knights will be joining for dinner, I take it?"

"Of course, captain. Thank you for the invitation." The blue-eyed man bowed his head once more.

Asagi turned to the Red Knights present and smiled as Cagalli disappeared into the house. "Would you like me to escort you to your room, my lord?"

"No…no, Lt. Caldwell, I can find my way there. I will bring Dearka and Yzak with me," he said. Quickly, he offered the younger woman a small. "No doubt they want to talk about their experience at the Azure Seray Estate so far."

Chuckling the blonde woman nodded. "So be it. Sir Hahnenfuss, if you'll follow me. We have a lovely array of tea for you to choose from. And I'm sure the captain would be delighted to share some of her coffee as well…"

Shiho followed the woman, patiently listening to her rambles as they headed back into the house. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Yzak whirled around shot a scalding glare at the blue haired man. "Do you have any idea what you almost did?" he hissed angrily.

"Later," Athrun frowned. He lifted his hand to ward him off and then turned around. "You can yell at me all you want in my room. Just not here."

"Fine." Yzak seethed.

Silently, the blonde and the silver haired man followed Athrun into the house and down the hall. He led them to the guest wing and stopped as he neared his door. A black haired young man stood by his doorway, red eyes carrying a darkened expression as they lifted and settled on the muddy nobleman.

"Shinn…" Athrun began. The heir narrowed his eyes.

"I saw what you almost did," he said in a low voice. "You were going to kill her."

Athrun frowned. "It was an accident, Shinn. I was lost in the moment and-"

"Why didn't you?" His question was quiet, almost unheard, but to Athrun it had been as if Shinn had shouted across the room. Yzak and Dearka stood like statues behind the blue haired man as he took a step closer.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you say?"

Without breaking eye contact, Shinn lifted his right hand. Grasped tightly in his pale fingers was a piece of purple material. "C.Y.A.," he stated coldly. "She's the one, isn't she? Cagalli Yula Athha."

* * *

The sun had set and he still hadn't returned. She had spent hours on the hill top, sitting on its peak over looking the field and the ruins below. She had easily made out his figure as he dismounted. He left Freedom alone behind him as he approached the ruins. For a while, he merely stood there; his expression unseen from her angle.

Still, she could almost feel his emotions in the breeze. She had closed her eyes and clutched the bag of food he had given her against her chest, as if trying to sooth the ache she felt for him.

Blue eyes watched as he slowly circled the ruins. He occasionally bent down and plucked flowers from the field around the fallen structure. By the time the sun began to set, he had an entire bouquet of multicolored blooms in his hands. And she remained seated on the hill top; ignoring the food she had been given. Instead, she opted to watch him in silence.

Carefully, he climbed the tumbled pieces of stone, never once losing his balance as he gripped the flowers in his hand. Upon reaching the top, he knelt down and pressed his hand against the cold rubble. She could see his mouth moving and wondered what he was saying and who he was speaking to.

His hands clenched as he lowered his head, his shoulders shaking. Her heart ached some more. Who had he loved so much that he wept for them now?

To give him more privacy, she turned away. She kept her back to him and finally opened the bag. She busied herself making a fire using some matches she found and a few sticks she had gathered. When she was younger, she had often tagged along with her male friends. Yzak was quite good at building fires and in the summer, they would build a small one somewhere behind her family's massive palace. Dearka would sneak out some food from the kitchen and Athrun would prepare sticks to roast whatever he had brought over the fire.

Those were some of her favorite memories. Now, she found herself seated before a fire ring, trying to keep her mind occupied as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her eyes flickered to the darkened sky. The stars were out now, twinkling above her. She shivered slightly and wondered if it would grow colder as the night wore on.

She felt something heavy wrap around her shoulders and immediately tensed. "I'm sorry I made you wait." Her head turned up to the side. A brown haired man smiled above her as he adjusted his riding cloak around her shoulders. "Are you cold?"

"No…" She slowly shook her head and he smiled. His eyes lowered as he sat down beside her and faced the fire. From the glow of the flames, she could still see the remnants of tears that had streaked down his cheeks earlier. His eyes were somewhat red and his nose was flushed. She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but hesitated. Perhaps he didn't want to talk about it. Turning her sympathizing eyes away, she began to dig through the food bag. "Are…are you hungry?"

"No," he replied. Her movements slowed and came to a stop. She looked back at him, worriedly.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten since before we parted," she reminded him.

Kira leaned forward and brought his knees to his chest. Without looking back at her, he replied. "I'm not hungry."

Lacus's lips turned downwards in a small frown. "You're hungry," she asserted. She reached into the bag and pulled out a half eaten piece of bread. Carefully, she tore off a piece and handed it to him. "Please eat."

He turned his head away from the food. "No, thank you."

"Kira, you must eat," she insisted. "You have gone a whole day without eating and-"

"Lacus," Kira stated in a stern voice. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

He didn't seem to be moving and the pink haired woman lapsed into thought. Silently, she looked over her shoulder, at the hill behind her. "Kira…" she began carefully as she extended the piece of bread once more. "Do you think they would want to see you like this?"

She saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

For a moment, she wondered if she should continue. She was treading on thin ice, but she couldn't let him go hungry. "The person you came to pay your respects to," she continued carefully. "Do you think they would like to see you like this?"

 _She_ had smiled with she died in his arms, he remembered. He called the soft look in her usually hardened eyes. Would she have wanted him to react like this to his death? Hadn't he already done so before, when he sent his already strained sister into a panic worrying about his well-being?

Purple orbs eyed the piece of bread. "Her name was Fllay," he whispered softly. "Captain Fllay Allster…she was a Haumea Elite captain…" he trailed off.

 _He loved her._ For a moment, Lacus' eyes saddened; for him and his loss…and for the dull, foreign ache that wrapped around her heart. Kira didn't have to say those words. It was fairly obvious from the sound of his voice and the look on his face just what the other woman meant to him. Her pale, slender fingers, soft and un-calloused by years of swordsmanship, slowly began to lower the piece of bread.

A warm hand slid over hers and she looked up. "She was assertive and strong…passionate in what she believed in…" Kira said quietly. His eyes rose to meet hers. A small, sad smile wavered on his lips. "I'm not sure why, exactly…" he continued hesitantly. "But you remind me of her."

Tears that should've been shed earlier rimmed his eyes. Shaking fingers took the piece of bread from her hand, but could not bring it to his mouth. Lacus watched as he lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly to try to fight back the tears. Without realizing it, her arms had extended. She slowly filled the gap between them and pulled him against her.

As she brought his head under her chin, she wondered if he would pull away from her embrace. She hoped not. All she wanted to do was comfort him. After all he had done for her, it was all she could do. It was all she wanted to do.

Silently, arms wrapped around her body as a muffled cry came from his lips. She closed her eyes slowly and leaned into him. It hurt her to see him in pain, but being with him at that moment, she found that her only regret was that she couldn't take away his pain.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Yzak growled as he stood before Athrun's bed, glaring at the other Red Knight clad in only a pair of pants as he ran a towel through his thick hair. "Do you realized what you could've done!?"

"What possessed you to even take her up on the offer to spar, anyway?" Dearka frowned from his seat on the foot of Athrun's bed. "What if got even more serious?"

"What if you ran that wooden stick through her throat!?" Yzak yelled furiously. His pale face was flushed with anger as paced the length of the room, unable to keep still.

Seated across from them, on the chair before a small writing desk, Shinn remained silent. Red eyes remained pasted to the piece of cloth in his hand. Despite the fact that he had only recently met the blonde woman, she had been nothing, if not friendly to him. She was a breath of fresh air in his otherwise stagnant life and her carefree nature was welcoming. He was even beginning to grow fond of her.

But everything had fallen into place. Everything had fallen into place and was sealed together thanks to his brush with Miguel that morning. He had run into the blond man when he was in the city. Cheerfully, the driver asked how he was fairing at the Seray then asked about Athrun and the captain. Shinn merely murmured that everything seemed all right and that Athrun was having some sort of sparring match with the captain later that afternoon.

"I am glad they are getting along," the blond man told the brunette when they walked beside each other. "I was afraid he would hate her."

Shinn seized that comment as if it were a life line. "Why would he hate her?"

"Hasn't he told you?" Miguel had asked. Afraid that the driver would shy away from the topic if he said otherwise, Shinn merely shrugged.

"He was vague," the red-eyed young man lied. His eyes drifted to the driver suspiciously. "Miguel…" He held his breath and silently hoped that the driver would answer him without question. "About Captain Athha…" he began carefully. "The night… _that_ night…was…was _she_ there?"

For a moment, the older man's eyes softened. He gave the orphaned young man a small, affirmative nod of his head. "I have never seen a woman so skilled with a sword in my entire life, Young Master Shinn…"

"You seem…rather at peace with her now, though." Shinn murmured, slightly angry that Miguel seemed to have gotten over the massacre.

The older man's face saddened. "I _am_ at peace with her, young master. I was afraid to see her again. My heart was heavy and that night still haunts me. However, things happened because of the war…if we want peace, we have to work for it; to look past ourselves and at the whole. It is possible, just not inevitable, you know."

The heir's hands merely clenched at his sides as he tried to keep himself from sending a scathing, betrayed glare at Miguel. "I understand…"

"Would you like to join me for lunch, young master? There is a nice café by the harbor that serves traditional Orb dishes. I can explain what happened, if you are curious." Miguel offered.

Shinn shook his head. "No, I…I've heard enough." In truth, he couldn't stand to be around the driver any longer. How could he have let go of the past so easily? He had been there! He had been injured! And yet, he had so easily forgiven Athha for her actions? A year, three years, a hundred years would never lessen the pain Shinn felt knowing that she had taken his parents from him and his sister.

Before the older man could speak again, Shinn turned and headed straight for Destiny. He mounted the horse easily and sped back to the estate, determined to speak to Athrun about this. When he returned, he saw them outside, lost to the world around them as they fought with skill and equal fervor.

It was there that Shinn caught the look in Athrun's eyes; the empty gaze of one who killed without remorse. The blonde woman had flown into the air, surprise written on her face. Athrun had jumped, pinning her body to the ground. He could hear Yzak's yell. The wooden practice sword came down and Shinn held his breath.

When he released it, she was still alive. He tore his red eyes from the window and marched back to his room to wait for Athrun.

Now, after a waiting an irritatingly long time for the blue haired man to step out of the shower and dry himself, Shinn was forced to listen to Yzak's tyrannical yells and Dearka's disapproving remarks.

"You could've started a war!" Yzak repeated for what seemed to the hundredth time. "Do you understand how close you were to killing her!? I know how you feel, Athrun, but are you crazy!? And in front of her subordinates, too! They would've ripped you apart!"

"I told you already, Yzak," Athrun said as he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a shirt. "It was an accident."

"An accident that would've thrown everything we've worked for out the window!" the silver haired man retorted.

"Athrun," Dearka said from his seat. A serious look was on his usually smug face. "This is serious. Yzak was right. There isn't any room for mistakes on this mission. You're lucky we were there to try to cushion the situation. And that Captain Athha took it in stride."

"She knows damn well what you could've done," Yzak hissed dangerously. "If she hadn't defused the tension with her Seray, who knows what would've happened.

"In the end, nothing happened," Athrun assured him. "It was honestly an accident." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"What about Shinn?" Dearka asked. Three pairs of eyes landed on the silent young man. "Have you told him what happened?"

Athrun frowned. "No…" He never planned on telling Shinn, however, from the way his heir was looking at the remnants of Athha's cloak, he could easily figure out how he found out. "I didn't."

"Then how the hell does he know?" Yzak demanded.

Athrun looked up at met Yzak's cold blue eyes calmly. "He is _my_ heir, Yzak. I will deal with him."

"You damn well better," Yzak snapped. He shot a cold glare at Shinn. "If he becomes a liability-"

"He will _not_ become a liability, Yzak," Athrun cut off coldly. A dangerous edge was in his voice as he shot a glare at the silver haired man. "I said I will deal with him _myself_."

Sapphire eyes locked with emerald in a silent battle. Dearka frowned at the increased tension and pushed himself off the bed. "Then we will leave you two to talk," he said as he put his hand on Yzak's shoulder. "Come on, Yzak."

Scowling, the blue-eyed man jerked his shoulder from Dearka's hand. His gaze never left Athrun's. "You better make sure everything is under control, Zala," Yzak seethed. "Or _I_ will."

He stormed past Athrun without another word. Dearka gave the blue haired man an apologetic look and patted his shoulder as he followed Yzak. "I know it was an accident," he said in a quiet voice. "But you lost yourself for a moment, Athrun. Take care not to lose yourself again." _You might not find her in time to stop yourself._

The blond man walked out the door, closing it behind him. Athrun let out a heavy breath as he closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a voice said behind him.

Slowly, Athrun opened his eyes and turned around. "What did you want me to tell you? That I knew the name of the woman who took people we loved away from us?"

"Yes!" Shinn shouted as he flew from his seat. "You knew! You knew this entire time, didn't you!?"

Shaking hands grabbed the front of Athrun's shirt, bringing a raging, flushed face close to his. Green eyes never wavered. "Yes, I did."

"Then why haven't you gone after her!?" Shinn demanded. He released Athrun and waved the purple cloth in front of him. "If you knew who did this in the first place, why haven't you gone after her!? Why is she walking around freely? She is a murderer! She should be punished!"

"I agree-"

"Then why didn't you kill her!?" Shinn asked, almost desperately. A pained expression was written all over his face as he looked at his lord.

Athrun remained standing where he was. "Things…have become complicated, Shinn."

"Complicated?" Shinn hissed in a low voice. His eyes narrowed hatefully. "So it's true, then," he accused as Athrun furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "You are going after Athha for marriage."

Green eyes went wide. "What?" he gasped, absolutely shocked at the accusation. "What are you…are you mad, Shinn!? Where did you get that idea!?"

"I saw you dancing with her at the reception-"

He let out a snort and turned his head away in disgust. "You're starting to sound like her subordinates-"

"You didn't dance with anyone else!" Shinn exclaimed. "All you did was dance with her. Do you even know how long you two were dancing!? Everyone noticed it! The entire time, you didn't look at anyone else but her!"

"I didn't know at the time that she was Captain Athha-"

"Then why are you addressing her so informally?" Shinn demanded. He took a step forward daringly. "I heard you talk to her last night! You called her by her first name! You barely know her and you addressed her as if you've known her forever!"

"Shinn, that is enough!" Athrun snapped. The red-eyed man stepped back, his mouth quickly closing. The nobleman stalked forward, an angry look on his face. "Do you not understand how I feel right now? I am caught between my duty to my country and an oath I swore on my wife's death bed! I swore to Meer that I would avenge her. That I would avenge her _and_ your parents.

"Part of the reason I even accepted this blasted request from Lacus was because I knew I'd get to meet the Haumea Elite. And if I got to meet them, I would get to meet _her_ ," Athrun spat out in a low voice. "Don't you think I've wanted to act out my promise and deal justice where it was deemed? Don't you think I want her to pay for her crimes? Because I have! I have, but I can't act so irrationally! This is complicated because of our positions! Because of our ranks! Because of _who_ we are!

"She is an important figure. I am an important figure. Didn't you hear that Yzak was yelling about earlier? What would happen if I killed her? What would've happened today if I had ran her through with my sword? I wouldn't be here and neither would you! We'd be up in the palace, in chains!" Athrun hissed out.

Shinn's eyes were watery. "Then what are you going to do? Just let her go? Just because she's a captain?" He asked coldly.

"I will find a way to punish her," Athrun told him quietly. "To make her suffer, though I have to do it carefully. I will not risk another war, Shinn. I will not risk the lives of my people simply for my revenge. If I take it, I will take it so that only the guilty suffer. Do you understand me?"

Shinn wanted to yell. He wanted to scream and disagree, but he understood. He understood and it frustrated him. "I understand."

"You will not speak of this to anyone, do you hear me? Not to Yzak or Dearka. Not to a single soul. We never even had this conversation," Athrun told him coldly as he turned around. Shinn nodded in his place. "And you will treat Athha the way you have. Do not let her get close to you."

Shinn let out a small scoff. "I wouldn't get close to that murderer if she were sent from heaven herself."

"Good," Athrun nodded his head. "Because familiarity breeds compassion and she does not deserve that."

"What about you?" Shinn asked. "You are quite familiar with her."

Athrun's eyes met his steadily. Conviction laced his voice as he fixed his shirt and headed for the door. "Do not question the strength of my resolve, Shinn," he said as he placed his hand on the door knob. "I will do whatever I must to assure my goals."

* * *

"What the…?" Cagalli's eyes widened as she opened the door to her bedroom. Dressed in a loose, turtle neck shirt and comfortable pants, she found three women seated in the waiting parlor of her bedroom suite. She still had a towel around her neck, adding more cover to the pink welt Athrun had left behind. She hoped that Manna's scar cream would erase it soon. "Stellar? Milly?" She jerked her head back at the other figure in red seated beside Miriallia on the couch. "Sir Hahnenfuss?" The purple eyed woman lifted a small cup of tea she had been nursing.

"Please excuse the intrusion, captain," Shiho said with a small bow of her head. "Captain Haww met me downstairs and invited me with her to your living area."

"We ran into her when we were coming up to tell you the good news," Miriallia said, unable to keep the wide smile off her face.

Cagalli's eyes drifted to the maroon eyed young woman seated on the couch. Though still dressed in her usual blue and white dress, blue colored cloth bands now graced her upper arms. A small gasp escaped the blonde's lips. "Stellar…?"

Biting her lip to keep in a squeal of excitement, the younger blonde nodded her head earnestly. "Stellar is like her big sister now!"

A proud look graced the captain's face as she rushed forward. Stellar jumped from her seat and ran into her sister's arms as Cagalli let out a choked cry. "Congratulations, Stellar! I knew you could make it!"

Stellar buried her face in Cagalli's shoulders. "Is Cagalli proud of Stellar?" she asked quietly.

"More than you can imagine," Cagalli whispered proudly. Slowly, she pulled away and held Stellar at arm's length. "Look at you…Haumea Elite…"

"Advisor Simmons was right when she was doing the initial testing," Miriallia said. "Stellar is amazing with strategy and defense. She passed every test. Even swimming."

"Even swimming?" Cagalli asked, looking at her adopted sister lovingly. "Stellar…"

"Stellar doesn't want to move out yet," the blonde told her as her fingers clung into Cagalli's shirt. "Is that okay? Stellar wants to stay here a bit longer."

"We're only a few minutes horse back ride apart," Miriallia added. "She can still join us for all our training and everything."

"Eventually, you will have to move into the Azure Seray, Stellar," Cagalli told her sister. Stellar nodded.

"Yes, but not yet."

"All right, not yet," Cagalli smiled softly. She knew she spoiled the girl, but she couldn't help it. Six years ago had she found the shivering little mass of a girl beneath one of the many caves along the shoreline. Stellar had nothing but a name. Her family had been lost in the war between the Federation and Plants. She had been left wandering for months. She was alone and without guidance.

Cagalli knew all too well how that felt in trying times. Taking the girl under her wing, she asked that her father adopt Stellar. The man had looked at the girl and remembered Cagalli when she was just an infant. After a few months, he agreed. Stellar legally took on the Athha name after Loussier and moved into the Rouge Seray with her sister. For years afterwards, Stellar would get reoccurring nightmares and she would always run to Cagalli. Sometimes the elder blonde felt as if she was more like a mother than a sister, but happily filled that void.

Now, she looked at the young woman the shivering, scrawny little girl had become and couldn't be prouder. "We will announce it today, then," Cagalli said warmly. "The entire Seray will be so proud of you."

Downstairs, the long dining hall was prepared for the meal. Numerous Haumea Elite shuffled around and Dearka watched from his seat beside Yzak and across from Shinn. Lt. Caldwell was ushering the women around, telling them that their captain would be down soon.

"Is something happening?" Dearka asked as Juri walked past them.

"The captain has an announcement to make," the young woman with glasses told him. "It is likely good news, so we are preparing for a mini-celebration of sorts."

Dearka nodded and leaned back against his seat. Before long, a good portion of the Rouge Seray had seated themselves. A seat was pulled out on the other side of Yzak and he looked up.

"Where have you been?" he frowned. He had expected to see her in the dining hall having tea when they came out of Athrun's room, but she was no where to be found.

"Having tea upstairs," Shiho replied calmly. She adjusted her seat beneath her and turned towards the door expectantly.

Captain Athha stepped through, smiling as she wore her formal uniform. After her, a brown haired woman followed, wearing a similar uniform with blue arm bands. "Milly…" Dearka whispered, his eyes widening. What was she doing there?

"We have an announcement," Cagalli said as her eyes roamed over her Seray's eagar faces. "One of our own has officially joined our ranks today. I know many of you have helped her through the years and now, everyone's hard work and encouragement has come through. I'd like to present to you my sister, Stellar Loussier Athha."

Shinn's eyes widened as the door opened once more. A young blonde woman stepped out, beaming widely as she donned her crisp new uniform with her blue arm bands. Miriallia began clapping. "Azure Seray's newest Haumea Elite!"

As he watched the familiar maroon-eyed blonde hug her older sister, Shinn paled. Athrun's words slammed into him over and over.

_"Things…have become complicated…"_


	8. Chapter - 8

His vision filled with soft blonde hair, a warm, beaming smile. The very same ones he had seen several days earlier. However, this time, around slim shoulders was the loving embrace of a proud older sister. Everything seemed to fall into place. She had a sister, he remembered her telling him, a sister who was a Haumea Elite Captain. It was so obvious who it probably was, he could've kicked himself for not realizing it earlier. What other blonde resembled the young woman so closely? What other blonde captain was there, period?

"She has been at the Azure Seray Estate the last few days, my lord," Shiho was telling Athrun somewhere beside him. "Captain Haww has been busy testing her for a position in her Seray."

Shinn's pale hands gripped the edge of the table. That would explain why he hadn't seen Stellar in the Rouge Seray Estate during his stay. He never really thought about it, however, perhaps that was the main reason he never suspected the maroon-eyed girl's sister to be the Rouge Captain. During his stay, he would've at least caught a glimpse of the captain's family once. Now, he caught his glimpse and he wished he never had.

"Shinn?" A concerned look eclipsed that of the newest Haumea Elite and the black haired young man found himself unwillingly meeting the gaze of his lord. Athrun's eyebrows furrowed with concern as he studied the pale, haunted look on his heir's face. "Shinn, are you all right? You look unwell suddenly."

 _Unwell?_ Shinn wanted to spit out. Unwell couldn't begin to describe the empty, churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Red eyes blinked and turned away. "I'm fine, my lord. Just…tired."

A suspicious looked graced Athrun's face momentarily. Shinn wasn't one to get tired so easily. He was, after all, a Red Knight. Regardless, the older man conceded without question. "Do you wish to retire for the night? I can have someone bring your meal to your room if you prefer." Athrun offered.

Shinn nodded. His eyes remained downcast as he pushed himself back from the dinner table. The legs of the chair scraped beneath him and he inwardly grimaced at their sound. He refused to look up to see if any attention had been drawn to him and continued to slip out of his seat. He needed to get out. To leave before Stellar recognized him.

"Shinn!" On instinct, he lifted his head. Red eyes immediately met maroon as the blonde raised an arm and waved at him.

A curious look graced her elder sister's face. "You know him, Stellar?"

"Shinn is Stellar's friend! Stellar met Shinn in the city before, remember? Stellar told you," the cheerful younger blonde replied as she slipped out of Cagalli's hold and walked forward. "Hi, Shinn! Miriallia said you were here."

The black haired young man swallowed the lump in his throat. Pale hands gripped the back of his chair as he stood behind it. She was walking towards him now and he could feel the attention of his lord, as well as the rest of the room, on him. Against his will, Shinn's eyes darted down to Athrun, unsure what he'd find. The blue-haired man remained in his seat, an intrigued expression on his face as he watched Shinn's face carefully.

Suddenly, slim arms wrapped around his body and he was shaken from his stupor. He blinked as Stellar hugged him happily. His arms rose automatically, only to stop just before they rested over the blonde's body. Red eyes looked back at Athrun, as if asking him what he should do, or rather, if he should continue. Subtly, the emerald-eyed man gave him a nod of approval. It would be rude to simply brush off the girl's advances, especially when she seemed so fond of Shinn.

Hesitantly, the heir returned the embrace, though weakly.

"Wait," Cagalli's eyes widened as her back stiffened. "Stellar, is he the young man that saved you when you fell in the river a few weeks ago?" Realization was written all over her face while Athrun sat up straight in his chair, eyeing his heir with surprise. Shinn never told him anything about that.

"Yes!" Stellar said as she finally released the young man. "This is Shinn!"

"Shinn…" Cagalli's voice softened as her warm gaze settled on the young black haired man. Amber orbs carried a gentle, thankful light and suddenly, Shinn couldn't meet them. His eyes dropped back to the chair in front of him. "You saved my sister…I…why didn't you say anything? I owe you her life and my gratitude."

He didn't know what to say. Stellar kept her warm, small hand around his as she smiled brightly beside him. With her at his side, and knowing that she was Cagalli's sister, made the malicious intent that had grown inside of him falter. Just minutes ago he was loathing the woman and now…it was...confusing.

"Think nothing of it," Athrun's voice rang over the murmurs floating around the dining room. "Shinn is an honorable Red Knight. He saw a young lady in distress and came to her assistance," he continued with a tone of pride. He glanced over at Shinn briefly before looking back at the golden-haired captain. "It is what any decent man would have done."

"Regardless," Cagalli said as she dismissed Athrun's reassurance insistantly. She kept her eyes on Shinn and bowed her head. "Thank you, Shinn."

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor filled the air as the Haumea Elite rose from their seats. Frantic red eyes darted around, watching in horror as they stood up and bowed their heads. It was obvious what they were doing; they were thanking him for saving one of their own. Under any other circumstances, he would've welcomed and accepted it with grace, but this time the thanks were coming from _her_ and her people. Their gratitude did not sit well with him.

"No, please," Shinn said, his voice faltering. "I only acted upon my instinct. Lord Zala is right in that it is what any decent man would have done."

"Then you have proven yourself a decent man in our eyes and we will be always be thankful," Cagalli replied softly. She walked across the room and stopped in front of him. Her hands rose and placed themselves on his shoulders firmly. "For saving the life of one of our own, you will always be welcomed under the roof of a Haumea Elite, Shinn," she told him. She smiled kindly and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "And for saving my sister, you will always have my thanks and be welcomed into my family."

Those were not the words he wanted to hear. Her welcoming eyes were not what he wanted to see and her warm embrace was not what he wanted to feel. They were too familiar. Too compassionate. They were not that of a monster he had seen her as and that knowledge struck him. Her hand patted his back as he remained rooted in his place, unable to move.

"It looks like we have two things to celebrate tonight!" another voice shouted cheerfully across the room. "To Stellar and Shinn!" Glasses were raised as cheers hailing the two echoed through the room.

From their seats, Dearka and Shiho gladly joined in on the toast while Athrun and Yzak made less extravagant movements with their glasses, but joined in none-the-less. "You made the Red Knights proud, Shinn," Dearka said as he lifted his cup to the black haired young man. "Queen Lacus will happy to hear of this."

"I'm sure she will be." Athrun added before taking a sip from his cup. Emerald eyes never left ruby ones.

In front of Shinn, Cagalli released him from her sisterly hug and stepped back. Her eyes furrowed as she looked at him, finally noticing the strained look on his face. "Are you feeling well, Shinn? You look pale…I didn't hug you too tight, did I?" she asked with a bit of a chuckle.

Slowly, Shinn shook his head. His eyes remained turned away. "I…I don't really feel very well right now, Captain Athha…" he managed to reply.

The blonde captain's lips pursed. She reached forward with one hand and placed it upon his forehead. "You're not heating up…" she trailed off as she lowered her hand back to her side. "Do you want to go back to your room and get some rest?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to shut out the tone of her voice. Did she have to sound like that? Like a concerned mother? Like she actually _cared_ for him?

"He was just about to leave, actually," Athrun said. Shinn opened his eyes and raised his head. Athrun had stood up from his chair and was standing behind the amber-eyed woman. For a moment, they looked like a set of concerned parents looking down at him carefully. "Can someone bring his food to his room?"

"Of course," Cagalli nodded worriedly. She moved to the side and called out to one of her officers. "Asagi!" She lifted her hand to wave her lieutenant over.

"Shinn?" Maroon eyes filled his gaze once more, this time filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

 _A lot of things…_ "I'm just not feeling well right now, Stellar," he answered her as her soft hands carefully gathered his. He gave them a gentle squeeze. "I've been having this headache…it's been getting worse all day. I think I just need to go and rest."

"Does Shinn need medicine?" Stellar asked as her eyes widened. "Stellar can go get Manna!"

"No, no! I'll be fine, really," Shinn assured her as he pulled his hands away. "I'm just going to go to my room and take a nap."

"Are you sure?" Stellar asked. The worry in her face did not ease. Shinn nodded. He hated lying to her. Lying to such a trusting girl seemed so wrong, but at the same he wasn't really being untruthful. Part of him did ache, and it wasn't just his head.

"Stellar, Shinn will be fine," Athrun said as he gently placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder and pulled her away. "And I don't believe we've properly met." He bowed his head and extended his hand. "My name is Athrun Zala. I am Shinn's guardian and Lord of the Zala Estate in Plants..." As her attention was diverted, Shinn quickly took the opportunity to slip away.

The black haired heir was able to make it outside of the dining hall without further distraction, and, as soon as he made sure he was alone, began running to his room. He couldn't stand to be near them a second longer. The door slammed behind him and he fell back against it, his heart slamming against his chest.

Complicated. Athrun had said things were complicated, but to Shinn, it had been quite clear when he discovered the truth. _She_ was the enemy. _She_ had wronged them. _She_ needed to be punished for her wrong doings. It was that simple. After all, Cagalli Yula Athha was a murderer. The very woman who stole his parents from him. The woman who sent his sister into silence. The woman who made Athrun a widow. She was a monster.

Shinn felt his legs give way beneath him as he slid to the ground, his back still against his door. "But she's Stellar's sister…" he whispered to himself. She was a woman with a family and a duty. She was a woman who cared for those around her, even him. She had welcomed him with open arms. A monster would not have done that.

He pulled his knees up to his chest as the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly felt as if it were devouring him from the inside. Everything had been so clear cut just a few minutes ago, before Stellar came into the picture. Perhaps even up until his enemy, the blonde demon, looked at him with those warm, caring eyes. Suddenly, Cagalli Yula Athha no longer seemed like the monster he had always imaged his parents' killer to be.

_"Welcomed into my family…"_

"No!" Shinn gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms. He would not grow familiar with her. He would not feel any compassion for her. He would not humanize the one who murdered his parents. She didn't deserve it. His fingers gripped the cloth of his pants and dug into the skin beneath as he struggled to push the confusing feelings away. "Justice will be done…"

* * *

Stellar was trapped between the arms of her sisters as they asked her all about her test and how she had handled herself. Even Shiho, one of the Lord Joule's secretaries, was sitting near-by with her attention focused on the young woman with interest. Miriallia smiled to herself as she watched Stellar raise her arms in the air and used hand movements to exaggerate her point.

The blue-eyed captain chuckled to herself. Stellar must've picked that up from Cagalli. Taking a sip from her glass, she slipped out of the loud dining hall and into the veranda just outside the glass doors. Stellar had done very well, even if she had struggled at bit during her swimming test. What had mattered most was the young woman's strength in strategy and Stellar had come through with ease.

Walking to the side, away from the eyes of her sisters, Miriallia stopped by the edge of the veranda and looked out towards the glowing city in the distance. She inhaled the fresh air and felt herself relaxing. For a moment, she allowed herself to reminisce on a time when she was where Stellar was as a young, new elite. After her celebratory party with the Azure Seray, she had gone off to celebrate with her friends.

It was a time before she met Cagalli, back when she had only known one of the twins. Kira had been there, Fllay had been as well. Sai had gotten drunk, the worst out of the group. And then there was _him_ … Her slender fingers tightened around the stem of her now empty wine glass. She could still hear his voice when she closed her eyes.

_"Miriallia."_

He wasn't stunningly handsome. Nothing about him really stood out. He was actually quite plain to look at, but she never complained. What mattered was how he was inside. Tolle was a good man. He was kind and gentle, with a soft smile and a friendly demeanor. She never saw him as the type to become a soldier for Orb, but she supposed her position in the Haumea Elite had something to do with it.

_"Miriallia."_

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to push those guilt causing thoughts out of her mind. Now was a happy time. She shouldn't be outside, dwelling on the past and thinking about a man she would never see again. No matter how much she loved him. Her heart twisted with pain at the memory of his loss and, quickly, she tried to fill her mind with something else before the tears came. His smile. His laugh. His warm, sweet voice calling her name.

"Miriallia." A hesitant weight rested over her shoulders and she could remember his touch. A warm, comforting feeling. How she missed that. Subconsciously, she leaned back into the inviting warmth of a body standing just behind her. A warm hand released her shoulder and stroked the side of her face. For a moment, she leaned into the touch, content. "Milly, you're cold…"

Her eyes flew open. That was not _his_ voice. That voice belonged to someone else entirely. As the realization slammed into her, she whirled around and stumbled back against the stone railing. The hand that had stroked her face was not smooth and pale, it was calloused and tan. The eyes that were looking down at her were not dark pools, but twinkling purple orbs.

And, yet, she had willingly fallen back against him, as if it were so natural for her to do so. The Haumea Elite narrowed her eyes as a feeling of betrayal swept through her. There she was, thinking about Tolle and she had fallen back into Dearka's arms.

"What are you doing out here?" she frowned as the blond man in front of her remained in his spot.

"Coming after you," he stated simply. His eyebrows furrowed as he raised his hand to caress her face once more. "Are you all right, Milly?"

"I'm fine," she stated quickly. She batted his hand away as she turned her head to the side. She didn't want to look at him and his handsome face, one that easily stood out. Her hand reached out and snatched the glass that she had left resting on the railing. "Excuse me, I should return to my sister's celebration," she murmured quickly. She moved to step around him only to have his hand fly out and catch her wrist before she passed.

"Miriallia, wait," Dearka held her back as intense eyes looked into hers. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm afraid you're imagining things. I haven't been avoiding you, Sir Elsman," Miriallia replied as calmly as she could. "You know I have been busy testing Stellar-"

"You weren't testing her at the reception ball," Dearka cut her off seriously. He watched as her lips came to a close. "What are you so afraid of, Milly? I just want to talk."

He sounded so sincere and it hurt her to hear him speak. He hadn't really done anything wrong, had he? He was merely there. She gritted her teeth. Simply being there was enough. Twisting her wrist out of his grip, Miriallia pulled away. Her lips tightened into a line as she looked at him with serious eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, Sir Elsman."

"I never said you were, Captain Haww," Dearka replied smoothly. He cocked an eyebrow. "But you have been avoiding me…" He paused and looked her defiant stance over. "Why?"

For a moment, her resolve floundered. She had been fighting with that question since he showed up. Her blue eyes lowered as she mulled over her thoughts. Patiently, Dearka awaited her answer. Despite his need to close the gap between them, he dared not move. Any motion to get her near would push her away, he could tell that much.

"I'm not ready…" He could hear her voice, but strained to understand her words.

Craning his neck forward, Dearka struggled to process the incoherent mumbling. "What?"

Miriallia lifted her head and met his gaze. "I'm not ready," she admitted in a steady voice.

He frowned, confused. "Ready for what?" he asked ignorantly. The female captain took a deep breath and turned away. Grasping the glass in her hand firmly, she headed back to the dining room.

"I'm not sure myself," she whispered.

Dearka watched as she returned indoors; replaying her words over in his mind as he struggled to understand what she was talking about. As he realized she was actually leaving him behind, he stepped forward and extended his hand in a vain attempt to stop her.

"Miriallia…!" he called out lamely. The door shut behind the brown-haired woman and his failure sank in. Frustrated, he slammed his fist into the stone railing before turning his back to the dining room and glaring out at the back of the estate. There went his chance to speak with her seriously. His one fleeting chance to talk to the only woman whose mere glare haunted his dreams, and he had let her walk away.

Pathetic. He ran his hand down his face. He couldn't very well try to single her out while they were in the dining hall, not when they were surrounded by Haumea Elite and Yzak, Shiho, and Athrun. Yzak would kill him for continuing to bother Captain Haww.

"Sir Elsman." He turned around at the sound of his name and made out the figure standing by the open door. "There you are," the blonde captain grinned as she walked outside. The loud noise of laughing and talking from within the dining hall poured out behind her. "I believe Lord Joule is looking for you."

"And he sent an esteemed captain out to fetch me. How typical of Yzak," Dearka sighed good-naturedly as he pasted a smile across of his face. "I apologize for the inconvenience, captain."

Cagalli raised a hand and dismissed his apologize. "No need. He was actually complaining rather loudly about your whereabouts and I happened to see you see step out. I figured it would be best to come get you before he started yelling."

Dearka chuckled and nodded. He walked across the veranda and paused as he passed the Haumea Elite. "Captain Athha," he began carefully. Purple eyes looked down hesitantly. "About Captain Haww…"

"I'm sorry, Sir Elsman," Cagalli replied quickly as she shook her head. She knew what he was going to ask. "That is not my place to say."

"But she doesn't hate me, does she?" the knight asked worriedly. "I mean…I know that we didn't start off in the best way possible, but…" He trailed off, unsure of what else to say. Cagalli smiled softly and patted his shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you," she assured the man. "I know that much." She offered him a reassuring smile and Dearka returned a thankful one.

"Thank you, captain." He placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a thankful squeeze. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should find Lord Joule before he makes your Seray deaf." Cagalli chuckled and withdrew her hand. She turned around and headed out towards the other end of the veranda. A small thump sounded behind her, quickly followed by an exclamation of pain. "Ow!"

"Ah…excuse me, Dearka, I didn't see you there…" a smooth, casual voice replied.

A small snort of disbelief came from the tall blond man. "I'm sure that by standing directly in front of you there was a chance you could've missed me," Dearka grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder. A blue-haired man slipped past him without another look. "She was only telling me about Milly," the blond added under his breath.

Athrun shot him a glare at the implication that he was jealous. The blond male merely smirked and closed the door behind him, but not before giving Athrun an encouraging thumbs up.

"Something happen?" Cagalli asked as she looked over her shoulder at the green-eyed man.

"He ran into the doorframe when we were both trying to pass through," Athrun answered coolly. "And what are you doing out here, captain? Shouldn't you be inside with the celebrant?"

"I'll return in a moment," Cagalli replied as he came to a stop beside her. She took a deep breath and released it as a cool breeze swept past them. "They grow up so fast, don't they, Athrun?"

"Careful, Cagalli…you make us sound old," Athrun grinned as he leaned against the stone railing beside her. "But I agree, much too fast. Shinn was just a little toddler the first time I met him. I was a child back then, as well, but I can still recall that he was such a little brat."

Beside him, the blonde woman tossed her head back with a merry laugh. It wasn't hard to see Shinn that way the way he acted now. "Stellar was a perfect little angel," she countered proudly. "She did everything you told her and behaved perfectly. Far better than I was at her age, that was for sure. Father even said so himself after he adopted her," she added with an amused laugh.

Athrun jerked his head back and looked at her curiously. "You're not blood related?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "But you look so much alike…"

Cagalli shook her head. "No, actually my parents adopted me when I was an infant. Years ago, I found Stellar on the shores north of here. She was a survivor of the war between Plants and the Alliance…" The captain lowered her eyes as they softened. "I found her shivering in one of the caves…starving. She had no where to go, no family…so I brought her into my own."

"Why?" Cagalli turned her head and looked up at the man beside her. Athrun looked down at her, sincerely interested in hearing her answer. She crossed her arms over her chest and thought for a moment.

"I guess…I don't know…" Cagalli admitted. "It seemed to fit. I had taken her in and I grew to love her like my own sister. It seemed naturally to make it legal. I don't regret a thing."

"Of course not," Athrun nodded. He understood completely. He glanced back at the glass doors behind them. "You're so proud of her."

"If the heavens were to bless me with a blood born sister, Stellar would've been her," Cagalli assured him. She smiled widely at him as her arms returned to her side. "That is why I cannot thank your heir enough for saving her."

A wry smile graced Athrun's lips as he turned back to look at her. "That's more than what can be said for me, I'm afraid," he told her solemnly. She tilted her head to the side questioningly as green eyes lowered to the side of her neck. "It was an accident…I didn't mean for it to happen."

Instinctively, her hand reached up and covered the already hidden bruise on her neck. Her amber eyes narrowed just slightly as she looked over his face. "Do you really mean that?"

Her voice was low and he almost didn't heard her. Athrun's breath caught in his throat as the quiet accusation reached him. Uncertainty fell over his face as he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "What did you say?"

Her lips tightened. "I said it's not permanent," she replied lowered her hand. "It's just a bruise, Athrun. It will disappear in a few days." She turned her head away from his as she shrugged. "And it isn't as if you left our match unscratched, either."

His eyes remained on her neck. He hadn't gotten a good look at the mark after he ran his sword against it, but knew it large enough for people to notice immediately. She had smeared it with mud earlier and now she was hiding the mark with the collar of her shirt. Did she not what the others to see? Was she embarrassed? No, she had been quite happy with the sparing and it couldn't have been simply vanity.

Then he understood. Guilt twisted in his stomach as he realized why she was hiding it from the world; it was so nothing would lead back to _him_ and get _him_ in trouble for injuring her. He squinted in the moonlight and raised his hand slowly. Cagalli didn't move as his fingertips brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"While I'm nursing a few bruises on my arms, they nothing fatal or anywhere near that," he replied seriously. Silently, he hooked a finger on to the edge of her collar and pulled the cloth down. A dark bruise mocking his lapse in control taunted him from its place against otherwise smooth and flawless flesh. His eyes filled with guilt. He hurt her. "Cagalli…" he whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

His voice was quiet, but sincere, and the sound of it coursed through Cagalli's body involuntarily. With eyes still diverted, the blonde captain lifted her hand and slowly pushed his hand away from her neck. His intent focus on that part of her body would no doubt notice the creeping flush that was flooding her face as he stood far too close to her for comfort.

"It'll be gone in a few days," she assured him, her voice trembling nervously. He was right beside her; their bodies so close, all he had to do was lean in and the gap between them would be filled. "Athrun, don't worry…" Her voice trailed off as she lifted her head and met lost green eyes staring down at her face intently. Beneath her breast, she could feel her heart slamming and quickening its pace as her cheeks burned from his attention. "Ath…Athrun?"

Beside her, the blue-haired man silently took in the sight of her flushed face. It was different from when she was in the midst of a fight or training. Her eyes were wide, caught by surprise and her cheeks were rosy. Soft, pink lips were parted, just barely, as she looked at him, unsure of what to do or even what was happening. And Athrun felt his lips pull into a small smile.

"Please forgive me, my lady captain," he whispered distractedly, his eyes lost in hers. " _Please…"_

She leaned upwards, drawn in by an unknown force as his warm breath stroked her face. A small voice in the back of her mind called out to her, reminding her of her place; of _his_ place. _Forgive him?_ Her eyes began to close. _He sounds sincere…_ His lips parted as she neared him. _I'll forgive you, Athrun…but answer me first…_ "Do you really mean that…?"

"Captain Athha." The sound of her name slammed into her and suddenly her awareness returned. They were just outside her Seray doors, not even hidden away, and what was she doing? She inwardly grimaced. What _was_ she doing? "Captain Athha?"

The voice reached her once more and Cagalli's eyes flew open. She immediately pulled herself back, wincing slightly as her back landed roughly against the stone railing. Her eyes scanned the veranda and saw the woman standing by the glass doors beside a tall, silver-haired man.

"Sir Hahenfuss," Cagalli greeted as she stood up straight and gave the knights a bow of her head. "Lord Joule."

"Forgive the interruption," Shiho said with an apologetic bow. "However, Stellar is looking for you."

"Of course," Cagalli smiled and nodded. She glanced over at Athrun. How he had gotten so far away from her in a moment's notice was rather impressive. The Plants nobleman was standing at the opposite end of the veranda, casually leaning against the railing while drinking from his glass. "Excuse me, my lord."

"My captain," Athrun replied calmly as he lifted his glass to her. Cagalli slipped through the doors, following Shiho into the dining room as Yzak held the door open for them. As soon as they were inside, he stepped out into the veranda and allowed icy blue eyes to settle on his fellow knight.

"That was quite an interesting show," he stated disapprovingly as he crossed the walkway. "I saw what you did."

Athrun kept his eyes diverted on to the lit city in the horizon as he took another sip from his cup. "And what exactly did you think you saw?"

The silver-haired man gave him a sneer as he crossed his arms. "I _know_ I saw you touching that woman and leaning in for a kiss," Yzak replied coldly. "Tell me, was that an accident, too?"

The green-eyed man lifted his glass dismissingly. "Now, you're just imaging things, Yzak."

"Like hell I was," Yzak hissed as he leaned in. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I was apologizing for injuring her."

"Did that require you to kiss her?" Yzak grilled.

Athrun's eyes lazily moved over Yzak. "Did you see me kiss her?"

Blue eyes narrowed into angry slits. "I would've if Shiho had not intervened," he replied in a low voice. "For a man who claims to hate her, you are quite close to her. This better not be some sick plan for revenge, Zala."

Frowning, Athrun turned to Yzak and met his glare. "I told you that I would not do anything that would cause a war and I won't," he stated firmly. "I would think you would be happy that I'm even trying to get along with the captain."

"Caressing her neck and leaning in to kiss her is not what I would call simply 'getting along'," Yzak snapped. "And do not forget why you are even here, Zala."

Across from him, Athrun raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"The way you looked at her. The way you touched her. What you were about to do…" Yzak trailed off accusingly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were falling in love with Captain Athha."

Instantly, a laugh came from Athrun as he fell back against the railing and looked at Yzak as if he had lost his mind. "Have you gone absolutely crazy!?" Athrun laughed as he shook his head. "Falling in love? What kind of foolish non-sense are you spouting? What? Have you been reading your mother's romance novels, Yzak?"

The last comment was ignored, but not without much effort. Yzak's deadly glare did nothing to affect the other nobleman as he laughed off the notion. "I don't need to explain the basis of my decisions to you," Yzak told him coldly. He wasn't blind. He could see the same look mirrored on Dearka's painfully love-sick face whenever Captain Haww was in the room. "However, if it'll solve everyone's problems, perhaps you should marry Captain Athha."

Slowly, the laughter died out and Athrun's eyes rose to meet Yzak's. The blue-haired nobleman shook his head and leaned back against the railing. "Now, I know you're crazy, Yzak," Athrun replied as he lifted his glass to his lips and downed the last bit of liquor that had been left. As he placed the glass back down, he looked to the side a peered through the glass doors. He could see her standing beside Stellar with one arm around her shoulder's, laughing. Green eyes turned back to meet clear blue ones. "Why would anyone what to marry her?"

* * *

She shifted in bed and slowly, her eyes opened. From the half open window across the room, she could see the sun's rays making their way through and illuminating the otherwise dark room they were in. As her eyes adjusted to the light, they searched for her companion. A content smile reached her face as she made out the blanket covered lump asleep on a chair.

_Always a gentleman…_ she mused as she rolled over on her side and studied Kira's sleeping face. His unruly brown hair stuck up in odd directions as his head hung forward. A light snore was coming from him as he remained asleep on the chair. Slowly, a blush crept up and warmed the pink-haired woman's face. They hadn't known each other for too long, but she was already quite attached to him.

As silently as she could, she pushed her blankets off and sat up in bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Careful not to make the floor boards creak beneath her, she approached the sleeping man. With a muffled giggle, she bent down and observed his face up close. He was drooling just a bit. Lacus giggled once more. He was adorable.

Suddenly, the brunette shifted and she jumped back, involuntarily releasing a sharp gasp. "Hmm?" A pair of purple eyes slowly opened and blinked. "Lacus?"

"Kira!" Blushing slightly, the Queen of Plants quickly stepped back and tried to pretend she was just walking by. "Good morning!"

"Good morning…" Kira yawned as he stretched his arms above him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long!" she piped. She made a beeline for the table in the corner of the room and picked up the hair brush she had left there the night before. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well, enough," Kira said as he cracked his back.

"I see…" Standing before an old worn, mirror, Lacus ran the brush through her hair. "Um…how…how much longer until we reach Onogoro?"

Unseen behind her, Kira froze in the midst of standing up. He looked over his shoulder, unable to keep the disappointed look from his face as her question sank in. "How much longer?" he asked quietly. Was she that eager to be rid of him? He watched as her head bobbed up and down in reply. "Three days at the rate we're going now," he answered solemnly. He looked down at the worn blankets he had been sleeping in and began to fold them. "Would you…like to go faster?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"No!" Lacus winced at the volume of her protest. She hadn't meant to answer so soon or so strongly. Behind her, Kira tilted his head to the side curiously. "I mean…there is no rush…we are riding one horse and we should not wear her out," she tried to reason.

A stretch of silence filled the room as Kira folded his blankets and Lacus brushed her hair. As he placed the last thin mass of cloth on the foot of the bed, Kira paused. "Lacus…"

"Yes?" She turned around immediately, almost desperate to hear the silence filled as she looked up at him with eager blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about…about the other day," Kira began. He kept his eyes on the pile of blankets before him. "I didn't mean to burden you last night."

She shook her head vigorously from side to side. "No, Kira, please don't say that. I was happy you confided in me," she admitted with a warm smile. "It was an honor, really."

He lifted his head and smiled softly. "Then…thank you…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I will try my best to get you to Onogoro as soon as possible," he promised. Across the room, Lacus bit her tongue to keep from protesting that, too. "I'll go get breakfast."

"Alright," she managed to say as he headed out the door. As it closed behind him, Lacus lowered her brush and placed it back on the table. Her eyes fell to her hand gripping the front of her dress. Three days. That was all she had left with Kira and at the thought, anxiety began to fill her. Would she see him again? _Could_ she see him again? Three days would not be long enough. Her fingers dug into the cloth of her dress. "Take your time, Kira…Don't rush…"

* * *

Shinn still hadn't come out of his room, but Athrun was glad to see an empty tray of food outside his door when he came out that morning. At least he knew the boy was eating. He made a mental note to check up on his heir later that morning, after he finished breakfast out in the gazebo. It was a nice morning and after a particularly sleepless night, he hoped the cool morning breeze and the warm sun would relax him.

He lifted his tea cup to his lips as he leaned back against the wrought iron seat. It had been a rather bothersome night. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was the familiar blonde haired captain standing in front of him with haze filled eyes and soft, inviting lips. Scowling, Athrun gripped his tea cup at the thought. He knew exactly who to blame for the maddening thoughts – Yzak.

It had been that silver-haired fool who had planted the idea of marrying her in his head the night before, as ludicrous as the idea was. Athrun let out a little snort. How could his life long friend even suggest that he would marry Cagalli? _Her._ The woman who led Meer…

He placed the cup back down on the saucer and closed his eyes. He would not think of it. Not now. Not when at any moment he would brush paths with the captain; he couldn't afford any unnecessary reactions to her. Besides, hadn't he suffered enough the night before? Wrapped in guilt and self loathe that he was basically fantasizing about the treacherous woman who stirred feelings in him that even his late wife was unable to awaken?

Meer would hate him and he couldn't blame her. What kind of sick man envisioned his wife's murderer when he lay alone in his bed? It was all wretched Yzak's fault for even suggesting that he should marry the female captain. Thoughts of a wedding led to thoughts of a wedding night, and then before he could even imagine her soft, bare skin, the guilt would set in.

His eyes would fly open and he would feel disgusted with himself for even dwelling on such thoughts. Athrun had spent the entire night twisting and turning in bed, desperately trying to forget about the feeling of Cagalli beneath him. _Damn Yzak. It was bad enough before your thoughtless remark…_

"Who crossed yout so badly that you're cursing them at breakfast?" a voice called out casually. The blue-haired man's eyes opened and glanced across the walkway.

"If you must know, look in the mirror," Athrun replied, obviously irritated as Yzak, the current source of his current condition, approached him. The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow as he made his way to the gazebo.

"I haven't done anything to you," he stated blandly.

For a moment, Athrun wanted to argue and tell his compatriot exactly what he had done, but decided against it. Anything revolving around Captain Athha would only feed into whatever sick theory Yzak had on how Athrun saw her. Instead, the green-eyed knight motioned to the chair across from him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he answered. "Have a seat."

"I'll stand," Yzak replied as he climbed up the steps and stood beside the table.

"Then if you didn't come to grace me with your sour presence for breakfast, then why exactly are you here this early in the morning?" Athrun asked as he reached across the table and picked up the tea pot.

"Lacus," Yzak stated simply. Athrun glanced up briefly as he poured the tea into his cup.

"What about her? Did she send a message?" he asked calmly as he placed the pot down. Yzak narrowed his eyes.

"She's missing."

A pale hand froze over the handle of the cup. "What?" Athrun's calm look immediately turned serious. "What do you mean she's _missing_? She's in Plants."

"No, she's not," Yzak frowned. "My mother sent me a message and I received it last night. Lacus is missing."

"Impossible," Athrun stated in a low voice. "She's the Queen. Her whereabouts are always known. She has guards with her…and the council! The Supreme Council keeps track of where she is-"

"Only because she tells them where she's going," Yzak cut him off quickly. He lowered his voice. "The Supreme Council wants to keep it quiet, but they think she went here, to Orb."

"To Orb?" Athrun's eyes narrowed, unable to believe what he was hearing. He shook his head. "And what do you mean ' _they think'_?"

Yzak took a deep breath, his mind quickly remembering all the details in the message his mother had sent him. "Lacus told them she was going to the summer palace in December City for a rest. She insisted on only taking a driver and one guard. The problem came when the Supreme Council needed to meet with her. The messenger returned from December City and told them that she wasn't there."

"Did they search some of the other palaces?" Athrun asked. Yzak nodded.

"All of them. She's no where to be found. Her driver has also vanished and so has the lone guard she brought with her," the blue-eyed man added.

Athrun frowned. "And what makes them think she came here?"

"She had previously asked for permission to come here to oversee the marriage proposals and meet some of the girls herself. However, the council felt it was too soon and rejected the plans." With that, Athrun leaned back against his chair and released a heavy breath.

"So, she snuck off to come here," he stated. "Does anyone else know?"

Yzak shook his head. "It was message directed only to me. The other council members don't know my mother even sent it, but she wanted me to keep an eye out for her here. I've already sent Dearka and Shiho to look around a bit."

"Where should we start, then? The borders?" Athrun began as he pushed himself up from his seat.

"Not yet," Yzak stated as he pushed Athrun back down. "No one is supposed to even know that she's missing and we just can't leave without an explanation. It would raise suspicions."

Athrun frowned. "You can't just tell me my queen is missing and then expect me to sit around and do nothing, Yzak."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Yzak hissed as he scowled. "If I had the chance, I'd already be out there searching the borders for any sign of her! However, this is just a theory. They are not a hundred percent sure that she's even here."

"Knowing Lacus, it is a ninety-nine percent chance. And ninety-nine percent is good enough for me," Athrun insisted. "We can't do much and I'm hesitant to pry around the Haumea Elite. If they do know something, which is entirely possible considering they know the goings on of this country, it would be beneficial to dig for information. However, it is also dangerous ground to pry into their territory. Regardless, I'll keep an eye out."

"I'll inform you if my mother sends any more news." Yzak nodded.

Athrun released a heavy breath and nodded back. As frustrating as it was, there wasn't much they could do at that point. However, if he could investigate just a bit, perhaps he could find out if Lacus was planning to go to Orb. Surely, she would've contacted someone in the country to inform her of her arrival.

"Lord Joule! Lord Zala!" The two men lifted their heads at the sound of their names being called. Looking out past the walkway, they could make out the casually dressed Rouge Seray captain walking towards them. "Good morning to you both!"

"Captain Athha," Yzak straightened up and greeted her with a bow of his head. "Good morning."

"Captain," Athrun rose from his seat and bowed his head. "Care to join me for breakfast?"

"I've already eaten, thank you," Cagalli replied. She looked over at her other visitor and offered a bright smile. "Lord Joule, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit to this morning?"

"I just stopped by on my way to the city," Yzak replied skillfully. "I need to pick up some chocolate sea shells from the harbor. Captain Haww gave me the name of confectionary she highly recommended."

"Oh, _Caridad's_?" Cagalli smiled as Yzak nodded. "They're my favorite, too. You won't be disappointed. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, captain."

"A shame," Cagalli mused. "I had come out to invite you both riding. We are having a joint training session with the Azure Seray, and I was curious to see if you wanted to join us, Lord Joule."

"Perhaps some other time, Captain Athha," Yzak replied respectfully. "I'm afraid my day is filled with errands in the city."

"Captain," Athrun called out. The blonde woman turned her head towards him. "I would like to join you."

"Wonderful!" Cagalli said. "I think it would give you some insight into your future wife's background, Lord Zala."

"Of course," Athrun nodded. "And Captain, since you have joint training sessions, am I correct to assume that there are joint missions, as well?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yes, however, you must remember that the Haumea Elite are one entity, despite the five Seray. We all work together in general, though typically Obsidian and Chartreuse are teamed together and Azure and Rogue paired up."

"Would it be possible to visit other Seray?" Athrun asked.

The captain nodded, though hesitantly. "Yes, however, most days are filled with training and Captain Badgiruel is very strict about her training and visitation schedule," she warned him.

Athrun nodded. "It is understandable and I don't want to disturb them," he assured her. "Now…about riding?"

"Ah, yes," Cagalli smiled once more. "We meet in fifteen minutes in the stables. One of the girls will provide you with one of our horses to ride."

"Thank you, captain." Athrun nodded.

Cagalli made a motion to turn and leave, but paused. She looked back at Athrun and furrowed her eyebrows. "How is Shinn, by the way? I was told he hasn't come out for breakfast yet."

"He still seems to have his headache," Athrun answered easily. "May I ask that someone brings breakfast to his room? I think he would appreciate it."

"I will have one of my lieutenants do so," Cagalli nodded. She looked back at Yzak and bowed her head. "Enjoy your time in the city, my lord."

Yzak gave her a bow of his head in response and watched as she headed back up the walkway, towards the estate house. Once the woman was far enough away, he turned his attention back to his friend. "I'm impressed."

"I impressed Yzak Joule," Athrun said as he returned to his seat. "Now, I'm the one who is impressed."

"I'm serious, Athrun. For someone who claims to hate her, you hide it very well," Yzak told him. "Too well, if you ask me."

"And no one was," Athrun murmured smoothly. "This is simply a façade, Yzak. You don't want me to lash out at the captain, do you?"

"Of course not," Yzak replied as he brushed off his coat and began down the steps of the gazebo. "But this façade you're building…are you sure it's just that?"

Athrun looked up from his meal, but held his tongue as he watched Yzak walk off. He let out a little snort and swallowed his food. "Of course I'm sure. What else could it possibly be?"


	9. Chapter - 9

"The bodies of Queen Lacus' guard and driver were found along the north western route near our border," Natarle said as she stood in front of a large map before three of her fellow captains, Queen, and advisors. She turned to face it and ran the pointer along the length of a black line before she stopped. "The driver was here…he had been hit with arrows, but the cause of death seems to be a head injury."

"And the guard?" Erica asked as she leaned back against her seat, her eyes narrowed as she listened to the Obsidian Captain's report.

"His body was found here," the dark-haired captain continued as she brought the pointer down the path."Near one of the dilapidated bridges in the area. My sisters investigated the bridge and signs show that a piece of it had broken off due to too much weight on a particular structural weak point. A few strips of cloth were found along the broken edges."

"So, you're saying that Queen Lacus might have fallen in the river," a brunette asked from her seat.

"Precisely, Captain Haww," the older captain nodded. Natarle brought the pointer along the river on the map. "We followed the river down stream and found traces of the bridge and wood that is not native to our forests."

"Wood from the carriage," Aisha concluded. Natarle nodded once more. The other captain's eyes narrowed. She did not like where this report was headed. "And Queen Lacus?"

"Aside from a few strips of cloth and hair tangled amongst a mass of drift wood further down stream, there wasn't any sign of her majesty." With that a heavy, frustrated breath was released from the dark-haired captain's frowning lips. "We searched the area for days and found no sign of Queen Lacus."

"I refuse to believe that there are none," a stern voice came from the advisor's table behind the standing captain. A scarred man crossed his arms across his broad chest as a frown crossed his face."People do not just disappear into thin air."

"I do not believe that there are no signs leading to Queen Lacus, Advisor Waltfeld," the blond haired man beside him replied. "I believe it is just that we have not found those signs _yet_."

"Perhaps there are no physical signs, but what about sightings?" the lone female advisor asked as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "If she had managed to escape unharmed, she might have wandered into a town or village. Someone must've seen her."

"Even if you do not mention her name or her title, she would stand out," Mwu nodded in agreement."Her clothing, for one, will be a different style from our own. And second, when you see a woman with bright pink hair, you won't easily forget it."

"Bright pink hair?" Cagalli asked as she raised an eyebrow. She had never seen Queen Lacus and all she had been told was that she was a gracious and pleasant woman. She had never really heard anything about the Plants' Queen's physical description. She wasn't sure what exactly she had been expecting to hear.

"Some of my sisters have remained behind in the area to assist General Kisaka's men in investigating her possible where-a-bouts," Natarle told them dutifully. "I am expecting a message from them soon regarding any updates on the situation."

The room went silent once more as the respective captains and advisors lapsed into thought. If Queen Lacus was in that area, they would no doubt find her, however, that was providing that she had survived the bandit attack, a short, but still potentially deadly fall, and being dragged a good distance away by a river.

"Captain Waltfeld," Queen Murrue's voice rose over the silence and at once, all attention was drawn to her. "As soon as you can arrange it, I'd like you to send three groups of your best trackers along the three major roads leading from that region down to Onogoro."

Without question, the Chartreuse Captain bowed her head obediently. "Yes, my queen."

The monarch nodded and leaned back against her chair, her face thoughtful. "Providing Queen Lacus is uninjured and well, it is possible that she might've sought travel assistance here, to Onogoro. Plenty of merchants and travelers go through those roads."

"I understand, my queen.I will leave immediately to organize the search parties. May I request some of our sisters from Obsidian to aid us?" Aisha asked from her seat.

"Request granted," the other woman nodded."Captain Haww and Captain Athha," she began as she looked over at the other two captains. Manna had been relieved of her meeting duties so as to over see the investigation of the cause of death of the driver and guard. Her knowledge of the human body would be priceless and forensics was a specialty of her Seray. "With the other captains indisposed with the search, I would like to request that you two over see our guests from Plants. Being Red Knights, we must suspect that they might already know that their Queen is missing. That being said, your missions are to keep them away from any confidential information they may be privy to."

"Yes, Queen Murrue." Cagalli and Miriallia chorused.

"That is all for this morning," Queen Murrue said as she stood up from her seat. "Proceed with caution, my sisters."

Four captains stood and bowed in her direction before beginning to disperse. Climbing up the stairs, Cagalli chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes narrowed as she headed for the door. "You think they know," a low voice said behind her as she walked out the door.

The blonde didn't need to turn back to know who was speaking to her. "I _know_ they know," Cagalli said solemnly. "Lord Zala has been requesting to see the other Serays, and a few days ago, Lord Joule had paid him a visit in my garden."

"Interesting," Miriallia agreed with a small nod. "I've been having my own suspicions recently myself. Sir Elsman and Sir Hahenfuss have not been at my Seray."

At that, Cagalli came to a stop beside her. She turned around immediately. "Where did they go?"

"Lord Joule said that they were running errands on his behalf," the blue-eyed brunette replied."Which is completely understandable as they are his secretaries." A small smile tugged on Miriallia's lips. "However, they are also his subordinates in the Red Knights."

Cagalli smirked. "At least he's not lying." The two continued to walk down the long corridors of the palace."Lord Zala has also been abnormally interested in my work recently, as well as that of the other Seray. He has expressed interest in Obsidian, mostly."

"Because they do investigations," Miriallia nodded. "If anyone can confirm their thoughts, it would be Obsidian." She let out a little dismissing snort. "Well, I'd like to see them try. The Obsidian Seray is a fortress of security."

Beside her, Cagalli chuckled and smiled. "At any rate, we are now charged with a sort of heavy duty baby-sitting mission. I'll contact Manna regarding her…guest."

"I'll talk to Aisha about hers, then," Miriallia agreed. "By the way, it's been quite a while already. Has Kira returned, yet?"

"Not yet," Cagalli replied as they walked down the steps of the main door. "He's supposed to be arriving soon, however. Perhaps today or sometime tomorrow. He said he'd send us a message when he gets back."

"I hope it went well," the brunette mused. "He really seemed determine to go."

"Kira can be a bit of a cry baby, but when it comes down to it, he has a good head on his shoulders.I worry, but I know he's fine," Cagalli admitted, somewhat reluctantly. "Don't tell him I told you that, though."

Miriallia chuckled and nodded. Her driver opened the door to her carriage and she began to climb in. "When he arrives, send me a message so I know he's back and safe."

"I will," Cagalli nodded as the door closed. Miriallia stuck her hand out of the window and waved as her driver climbed on to his seat and grabbed the reins. "I will see you soon!" The carriage bounced away and the blonde captain remained in her spot, waiting for her horse to be brought to her.

Putting her hands on her hips, she lifted her head and looked up at the dawn sky. The night was melting into the morning and she almost found it hard to believe that she had just spent two hours in a meeting , this was a top priority and as soon as Natarle arrived, the meeting was called.

Cagalli sighed just had to arrive in the pre-dawn hours…

"My captain, your horse," a man's voice said, drawing Cagalli out of her thoughts. She gave the stable hand a nod of her head and mounted Strike easily.

As she fixed the purple riding cloak around her shoulders she gently tugged on her horse's reins and began the ride back to her Seray. She had nobility to watch.

* * *

They hadn't stopped for hours, no matter how many times she had told him that they should stop and she did, he merely looked down at her and smiled with that gentle, reassuring smile of his.

_"I'm sure your friends in the city are probably worried sick about you, right now, Lacus,"_ he would counter. _"You've been on the road for quite some time now. I should get you there as soon as possible."_

Pink lips curled inwards as she bit them to keep from arguing needlessly. He had already firmly stated that he had taken up too much of her time by bringing her with him to the bastion. No matter what she said, Lacus couldn't get him to stop for the last night. He had insisted that since they were so close, they should ride through the night so they would arrive by morning.

From the moment the sun set and she settled into her seat in front of him, she had begun to dread the dawn, as she knew they would reach the city by day break. Determined to relish the rest of her time with him, Lacus had attempted to stay awake, however, it wasn't long before she dozed off, happily comfortable in his arms. Before she realized it, she was waking up, and the light of the sunrise was filling the sky above them.

"We're almost there," a voice said above her. She tilted her head up and met large, purple eyes. "Good morning," Kira smiled.

Her lips immediately pulled into a smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her eyes closed as she felt the sound of his beating heart against her. "Good morning, Kira."

"We're almost to Onogoro," Kira told her as Freedom walked along a well worn path. "Do you know where I should take you?"

Her body tensed. Blue eyes opened as she sat up in the saddle."Take me?"

"To meet your friends, remember?" Kira asked her with a warm smile. "You told me that you were coming here to visit someone."

"That's right!" Lacus clapped her hands together as she remembered what she had told him. Then her hands fell to her lap and her shoulders began to slump. She had to meet his Queen and in order to do that, Kira would have to take her to the palace.

Subconsciously, she bit her lip. Her eyes went down to the simple clothing she wore. Even if Kira dropped her off at the front gates, there was no way she would be allowed to enter dressed as a commoner. And what if news of the attack on her traveling party had already reached the palace?

Suddenly, hundreds of questions flooded her mind. Were they searching for her? Have they contacted Plants regarding her? Did her knights, who were currently in Onogoro, know that their Queen had disappeared? Her eyes flashed upwards to the man sitting just behind her. And Kira…Kira didn't know that she was a queen. To her, he was just Lacus – a normal woman. He treated her like a normal woman and she enjoyed it. No strict formalities or distance between them. Her face paled. What would he do if he found out? Would he be angry that she didn't tell him? Would he feel lied to? Would he not like her any more?

"Lacus?" Her panicked thoughts were shoved down for just a moment as his voice penetrated her chaotic mind. "I know you're in a rush, but…it is still early. The dawn is barely breaking, and we haven't eaten since dinner."

"Are you hungry, Kira?" she asked immediately. She looked down at the bag slung over her side, and reached down to lift up the flap and rummage through it for anything to feed him. "I think I have some bread-"

"Would you like to come with me to the temple?" Her pale hands stopped over the rough leather bag at her side. Her head slowly rose, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Pardon?" she asked quietly as she held her breath. She silently prayed she wasn't dreaming.

Kira's purple orbs turned away as a pink tint reached his cheeks. "Breakfast," he said tentatively. "Would you like to have breakfast with me at the HaumeaTemple? The…the priests and other scholars should be up already and I'm sure they wouldn't mind you joining us after a long trip."

Her lips spread into a wide smile. Bright, blue eyes twinkled happily as her hand moved over his gloved ones holding on to the reins. "I'd love to, Kira," she beamed as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

The brown-haired man smiled, relieved she had accepted, and sat up relaxed in his saddle. "Great! We'll be there soon," he assured her. Freedom let out a little snort and shook her head as they rounded the last hillside."It's just within the city walls…"

Lacus turned her head and let out a gasp as she laid her eyes on the sprawling seaside capital before her. Beyond the fields was a large city, topped with a tall palace situated on a hill over-looking it. And further away, just beyond the palace, was the glistening ocean.

Behind her, she felt Kira release a content sigh. "This is where you live?" she asked curiously.

Kira nodded and smiled."Welcome to Onogoro, Lacus."

In front of him, the woman smiled. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder once more as she took on the sight of the city in front of them. "It's beautiful, Kira." _After_ breakfast, she decided, after breakfast she would figure out what to do. For now, she would be content with spending a few more moments with him.

As they walked down one of the roads that led to the city's main gates, Kira pointed out the various Seray Estates they passed. He directed her attention to one in particular, telling her that his sister was a Haumea Elite. Proudly, he added that she was a captain. Impressed, Lacus nodded her head, silently hoping to meet her once she was in the Freedom walked past the iron gates of the Rouge Seray estate, she asked Kira why he was not going to notify his sister that he had returned.

Chuckling, the brunette shook his head. "And wake her up this early? She'll have my head," he told her. "I told her I would send her a message when I returned. I'm sure she'll appreciate it more at more reasonable hours of the morning."

Lacus giggled and proceeded to ask him numerous questions about the city as they rode through the pointed out particular shops, which roads led where, and any other place of interest he thought she might like to visit during her stay. All around them, various shops were opening for the day and upon seeing the familiar face of Kira, greeted him warmly.

"And good morning to your lovely lady friend, Kira," a baker chuckled as he gave Lacus a little bow of his head. The middle aged, plump man gave Kira a wink. "Such a lucky man you are."

"Oh, stop it, you're making them both blush," the baker's wife scolded him, though with a hint of amusement. She waddled out of the front of their store, dressed in simple light brown clothing and an apron, with a basket of rolls in her arm to put on display. She looked up at the couple on horse back and gave them a kind smile. "Have a good morning, you two."

Kira and Lacus both nodded as they continued on their way. They rounded the corner up the street, just as two more horses walked down a road that crossed the path behind them. The golden haired rider yawned tiredly and raised one hand to cover his mouth as he stretched with the other.

"It's far too early to be out searching. Yzak is crazy if he thinks we're going to find her here." Dearka yawned. He wished he were still back in bed, sleeping with the knowledge that two floors above him, Miriallia was also nestled in her bed. A scowl graced his usually pleasant face as he looked out at the quiet streets before them. Yzak had insisted they leave early to see if they could gather information.

At least they didn't have to wear their uniforms. It made it easier to blend in. Beside him, Shiho was completely composed and sitting up straight on her saddle, ignoring his complaining. "We're not here to find her. We are to head to the market place to see if any of the merchants have seen or heard of anyone resembling Queen Lacus."

"Can't you just call her Lacus?" Dearka asked, exasperated behind her. "Tacking on her title will raise suspicions."

"It is not proper for a mere knight to address her so informally," Shiho replied sternly. "She is my Queen and I will address her as such, as is required, unless she orders me herself."

"Then keep your voice down about it," Dearka sighed. "No need to tell the whole world. We can't afford for this to get out. _We're_ not even supposed to know, so we can't risk saying too much out in the open. You don't know whose listen-"

"Shh!" Before he could finish his sentence, the brown-haired woman beside him held her hand up to silence him. Narrowed blue eyes focused on a baker and his wife putting out bread for display at the front of their shop.

"She seems like such a lovely young woman…ah, if I were young again…" the rotund, bearded man sighed dreamily. Across from him, with an arm full of baguettes, his wife let out a snort.

"Even if you were young, there would be no way you could compete against dear, sweet Kira. Such a good boy," the woman added. "I'm glad he got himself such a pretty girl. Did you see her hair? I've never seen such an amazing shade of pink in my life!"

Immediately, the statement triggered something in both the knights. Their horses came to a stop just before the front of the Shiho could open her mouth, Dearka had jumped off his horse and rushed forward.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear," he rambled quickly. His eyes narrowed curiously as he faced the baker's wife. "Did you just say you saw a woman with pink hair?"

The baker's wife nodded."Yes…" she smiled brightly."Lovely, long, thick pink such kind blue eyes-"

"Lacus…" Dearka's own eyes widened at the realization. He whirled around to look at the woman who had remained on her horse. "Shiho, did you hear-"

"Sir, madam, can you tell us where she went?" the female knight asked politely. Beside her, Dearka had rushed back and mounted his horse.

"Where would they be going…?" the woman thought to herself. Her husband glanced at her and shrugged.

"Perhaps the temple?She _was_ with Kira, after all," the man offered.

The baker's wife's eyes lit up. She looked up at the two knights and then pointed down the road. "If you go that way and take a right, you'll see the HaumeaTemple. They are probably headed there."

"Thank you-" Shiho inwardly grimaced as a gust of air blew past her. Dearka had galloped away the second the directions were given. She would have to talk to Yzak about Dearka's lack of discipline. Turning back to the baker and his wife, Shiho repeated her thanks and then set out after her fellow knight.

Further away, Kira's horse came to a stop in front of a flight of stone white stairs leading up to an elegant temple that over looked the ocean from its mount. Several trees lined the street in front of it, along with water troughs for any horses that were tied to them. "That's the entrance to the temple," he told her as he prepared to climb down. "We can tie Freedom here and then go inside."

Lacus nodded as he slipped off the saddle behind her. Moving to the front of the horse, Kira took hold of the reins and carefully lead Freedom to one of the troughs. Immediately, the horse bowed her head and began to drink as Kira tied her to one of the trees. As he turned back to help Lacus off the saddle, the faint sounds of hoofs on stone lined streets began to echo from the direction they had come from.

Unaware, Kira raised his arms as Lacus placed her hands on top of his shoulders to steady her. With gentle lift, he slid her off the saddle and gently on to the ground beneath them. The sight of the pink-haired queen holding on to her purple-eyed hero was the scene that Dearka stumbled upon as Buster stormed around the corner.

The blond knight's eyes widened as they settled on his queen. There was no doubt that the woman in that man's arms was Lacus Clyne, Queen of Plants. Clenching the reins of his horse, Dearka galloped towards the front steps of the temple."Lacus!"

She had just taken the first two steps up to the temple when her name was shouted across the quiet , the blue-eyed monarch turned her head in the direction of the voice and paled at the sight. Her eyes widened as the knight's horse nearly skidded to a stop in front of the temple. "Dearka?" For a moment her heart stopped.

It was too soon. Her eyes flickered up to the man still holding her hand as he escorted her up the stairs. It was _much too soon_.

"Lacus!" The blond man called out once more. This time, the queen nearly cringed at the sound of her name. Dearka practically jumped off of Buster, not bothering to tie the stallion up, as he ran towards her. She couldn't move. Her mind was protesting her old friend's sudden appearance.

"Lacus, do you know him?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Kira's body move forward, as if by instinct, to stand as a barrier between the new comer and her. Even as she saw Dearka come to a stop before the shorter Kira, Lacus couldn't find the right words to say.

"Dearka!" another voice shouted further up the street. The queen's eyes darted. If it was possible, she paled further. Dearka, at least, would call her by her name informally in such a frantic situation, if only because formality would go out the window with him at such times. However, ever composed Shiho was an entirely different matter.

"Lacus! Where were you?" Dearka stood at the base of the steps, looking confused as he tried to figure out if he could walk around Kira or simply push him aside. "And who are you? You're in my way!" he yelled at the temple scholar.

"Lacus, do you know this man?" Kira asked, stronger this time as he studied the tall tan man critically.

"Will you let me through?" Dearka frowned. He looked up at Lacus beseechingly. "Lacus, tell him to stand down!"

"Who are you?" Kira sounded somewhat irritated and finally, Lacus shook herself out of her stunned silence.

"Kira, its fine!" she called out. Taking a step down, she reached forward and took hold of Kira's arm, as if afraid she would strike her friend. "This is Dearka, he is one of the friends I was supposed to meet here."

"Friends?" Kira narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Lacus nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just…I just wasn't expecting to see him or…Shiho!" Upon the arrival of the brown haired woman, Lacus released Kira's arm. Without stopping to greet Dearka, she swept past him and rushed to the female knight who had gotten off her horse. An analyzing look was on the brunette's face as her blue eyes went from Kira to Lacus and back.

As the queen reached her, Shiho prepared to bow. She didn't make it another step before the pink-haired woman threw her arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "Er…" Surprised, Shiho blinked and stood in her spot. "My que-"

"It is good to see you again, Shiho!" Lacus cut her off loudly. She placed her head beside Shiho's ear. "Please hold your tongue in his presence, Sir Hahenfuss," she whispered pleadingly. "I swear I will explain as soon as we are alone if you do not address me formally now."

The female knight looked back up the steps to where a brown haired man stood, still looking at Dearka suspiciously. "I see…" Shiho murmured. She raised her hands and carefully returned the hug Lacus given her. "I await your explanation, then…Lacus."

Smiling with relief, Lacus released the other woman and finally stepped back. She turned around and walked to Dearka. The blond man gave her a firm hug, quietly chastising her for running off as she stepped back. With a smile still on her face, she turned back to Kira.

"Kira, allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Dearka, an old friend of mine from when we were children," she began. One cue, the golden haired man extended his hand to Kira, who shook it dutifully. "And Shiho, another friend."

"Sir." Shiho remained in her spot by the trees and merely acknowledged the other brunette with a bow.

"Lacus," Dearka said as he kept his eyes on the man on the steps warily. "We should get going. I believe you should rest after your…trip, not to mention tell us exactly what happened…"

"Oh, but…" Lacus stepped away from the knight and took one step up. "I was going to join Kira for breakfast, wasn't I, Kira?"

"Perhaps, it would be better if you did go with them," his voice answered behind her. The monarch's head snapped to the side as she looked up at Kira with wide eyes, as if asking him why. He looked down at her and smiled softly. "You friends were worried about you. They just want to make sure you're safe."

 _But I am safe! I'm safe with you!_ She wanted to exclaim. Instead, she remained regally composed. She took a step back down and gave him a nod of her head in agreement. "I suppose you are right," she admitted as her heart were still in each other's sights and already she missed him. "I do owe them an explanation…" Her eyes lowered. Above her, Kira took a step down and stood in front of her. For a moment, the two stood in silence. Dearka crossed his arms and tapped his foot watched with interest.

"When you are feeling settled in town…" Kira began carefully. He put a small smile on his face. "Please come to the temple again." Lacus' eyes rose and met his. "Our gardens and library are considered some of the best in Orb."

And then she hugged arms wrapped around his shoulders as she buried her face against him, completely ignoring Dearka and Shiho's shocked expressions. Lacus didn't care if they saw her, she reveled in the moment as she didn't know when she would be able to be so close to him again. When she finally released the brunette, she took a deep breath to recompose herself. Her eyes met his once more as she smiled. He cheeks were red. "Thank you for everything, Kira…I will come to visit yo-the temple once more."

Blushing, Kira ushered Lacus away, murmuring something under his breath, and Shiho gave Kira a small bow. As the temple scholar watched as the trio rode off and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't want to leave him and, in all honestly, he didn't want her to leave, yet, either. However, he wouldn't hold her back or take up any more of her time. _Her friends must've been so worried…_

"Kira!" a voice said from the top of the temple stairs. The scholar looked up and smiled. He lifted his hand and smiled at one of the priests who had emerged. "Welcome back! I thought I heard your voice!"

"It is good to be back, High Priest Malchio," Kira replied as he turned and headed up the stairs."May I use one of the temple messenger hawks this morning? I promised my sister I would send a message that I've returned home."

* * *

"You seemed rushed to get back," a masculine voice mused beside her as their horses trotted side by side on the way up to the estate. "And not as competitive as usual. Are you in a good mood?"

Smirking to herself, Cagalli shrugged. One hand held on to the reins of Strike as she relaxed on the saddle, a faint sheen of sweat across her forehead after the last galloped leg to the estate. She looked over at the blue-haired man riding beside her. A small, knowing look was on his lips as he rode Cagalli's less used stallion, Akatsuki.

"If you must know, I am in a good mood," she told him brightly. "I'm going to town to see someone today."

"Oh, another meeting?" Athrun asked casually. Cagalli shook her head.

"No, this is something personal," she replied, unable to keep the smile on her face. The day before, just as she returned from her early morning meeting, she had received a message from her brother. He had returned that morning and said that after he got some rest, they should have lunch. Cagalli replied with a message of her own, saying that she would come by at midday and that she had big news about Stellar. She didn't note that she was glad he was back; her hug in person would be enough to tell him that.

"A personal meeting?" Athrun shifted in his saddle. He felt a twinge of interest. He didn't know the captain had any one else outside of the Haumea Elite, military, and palace. Let alone, someone she seemed to take great pleasure in seeing. "I take it you will not be joining us for lunch."

"You will have to make due without me this time," Cagalli chuckled good-naturedly. "He just returned and wanted to have lunch with me."

A cold look briefly flashed over his face, but it was quickly hidden. _He?_ Athrun turned his head back to the path they were , she was seeing a _man_. The thought did not sit well with him. Who was he?What did he do? Was he a soldier? "How nice for you."

"Yes, I was a bit worried about it," Cagalli continued. "But I'm happy he's back and safe. I can't wait to tell him about Stellar." Athrun merely nodded. Her words didn't sink in as he fought down the twinge of irritation. He had spent the last few days trying to get as close to the captain as possible. He had hoped that sooner or later, she would take him into the room that was off limits – the Seray meeting room. There, he was sure to find any documentation, if there were any, on Lacus and whether or not she was coming to Orb before she disappeared.

Athrun had joined her in her morning rides, indulged her in whatever numerous little races and challenges she gave him, and all his work was for not. She was going to see another man and that put a stop to his plan on monopolizing her time and following her into the room. Why else would he be so annoyed at her plans? Gripping the reins of his horse, he kept himself least spending time with her wasn't so bad.

He had often beaten her at her little bets. He'd won a few of their races and relished in her defeat, no matter how small. He attributed the swells of joy he felt to the fact that, on some level, he was better than her. Not to the sound of her laugh as she galloped along side of him or the sight of her golden hair flying around her face in the wind.

He had also gotten to know her relatively well. He had always been good at reading people, and Cagalli was no exception. When she was at ease, she was unguarded and her emotions were written clearly on her face. He began to pick up on the little things she liked and disliked; she liked mud and hated cold water. He began to understand how she thought, which would prove beneficial later on.

Athrun also discovered more about her past, including that she had a twin brother whom she was separated from at birth and then reunited with during the war… His eyes widened. "You're having lunch with your brother!" He exclaimed aloud suddenly.

Beside him, Cagalli jerked her head back at the sudden declaration from her riding arched an eyebrow and nodded."Of course I am, Athrun. Who did you think I was going to have lunch with?"

The blue-haired man's mouth snapped shut. Green eyes darted to the side. Who _did_ he think she was going to have lunch with?A man, obviously, but it should've been obvious it would be her twin brother. Did he thinks he was going to see a lover? Potential love interest? Frowning, he chastised himself for not paying closer attention and missing was unlike him. _Obviously, Athrun…you're not thinking straight...pay attention!_

Suddenly, laughter erupted from the rider next to him and he turned to see Cagalli hunched over on her saddle, with her free hand gripping her stomach. "Athrun, please, did you really think I was going to meet another man?No matter what you may hear, there is no other man in my life, other my twin."

While the comment sent an unforeseen wave of relief over him, it bothered him at the same the blonde tried to muffle her laughter, the green-eyed nobleman narrowed his eyes. With the most charming smile he could manage, he looked back at the captain. "No other men in your life? I'm hurt, my lady captain."

"Hmm?" Confused, the amber-eyed woman met his gaze. As her laughter died down, so did the wide smile on her face. She didn't like the smug look in her companion's eyes. "What…what do you mean?"

"You said you had no other men in your life, Captain Athha," Athrun said as Akatsuki sped up. Cagalli watched as Athrun moved ahead of her. "I didn't know your thoughts of me…had so little value." He could almost sense her alarm as he grinned to himself. He continued to seem insulted as she called out to him behind had to admit, it was a bit flattering to hear the quicken footsteps of her horse as she tried to catch up.

"Athrun, wait!"Cagalli shouted as Strike caught up with the stallion. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Is that so?" Athrun asked emotionlessly. He didn't bother giving her a second glance as he continued along, making the blonde captain concerned that she had actually hurt his feelings or delivered some sort of blow to his male pride.

Cagalli leaned to the side, trying to get his attention as she spoke. "It's just that no one is as close to me as my brother. We're very close," she explained. "And it's not like there aren't any other men in my life that I care about." She straightened up in her seat. "I didn't mean to insult you, my lord."

His shoulders visibly relaxed. She sounded so sincere and he rather enjoyed the sound of her voice when she was being informal. It was unclouded and pure. The sound of his title from her lips suddenly bothered him. He looked over at the blonde woman and opened his mouth to reassure her. "Ca-"

"I mean, obviously, Kisaka is like another father to me…Mwu is like the big brother I never had," Cagalli rambled on before he could get a single word in. "And Ahmed was one of my closest friends growing up. Oh, and of course the soldiers that were under me during the war…"

"Cagalli," Athrun called out, causing the woman to snap her mouth closed and look up. Large amber eyes looked at him nervously, as if afraid he was still mad at her. A small, soft smile graced his face. "You didn't insult me. There is no need to apologize."

Her body relaxed and her eyes softened. "I do count you as a friend, Athrun." The smile on his lips slowly began to turn downwards. "I hope the friendship is mutual."

He knew that she expected him to reply with something – anything, after her statement, however, no words came. Her honesty was suddenly disconcerting; after all, friendship meant some level of she really trust him? Just a year or so ago, they would've been would've fought on the spot, perhaps even killed each other, and now they were friends? His emerald eyes lingered on her amber ones a bit longer. _How naïve…_ Yet, even as he thought it, he couldn't help but admire her for her forwardness.

"Captain!" The two riders turned their heads towards the approaching voice. Both were surprised to find themselves by the estate house, unmoving. Their horses seemed to have come to a stop when the two of them lapsed in an uncertain silence. It wasn't until Asagi's figure was seen running down the short walkway to meet them did one of them speak.

"Asagi, is there a problem?" Cagalli asked casually, trying to pretend as if an uncomfortable muteness had never occurred between Athrun and her. She could still feel the awkward tension in the air. Her comment on their tentative friendship had not yet been answered and inside, her stomach twisted. Perhaps he did not see her as she saw him.

"No, captain, actually I was looking for Lord Zala," Asagi said as she stopped before the two Cagalli, the blue-haired man furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's not Shinn, is it?" he asked, concerned.

"No, my lord. Just a message from the palace delivered this morning while you were out riding with my captain." Asagi bowed her head as she raised an envelope to the man on horse back.

Cagalli watched as Athrun frowned. He hadn't been expecting anything from the palace, not that soon. He was sure he had another week or so to spend in the Seray before he was called back and met with the other grooms. Without hesitation, he leaned down and took the message from the other blonde woman. "Thank you, Lt. Caldwell." His green eyes grazed over the wax seal that held the envelope closed and froze. A signet symbol…of the Royal House of was only one person in the world that had that stamp on their person. Had Lacus been found? Was she all right?

"Athrun?" Cagalli leaned forward worriedly. "Are you all right? You look pale suddenly."

Snapping himself out of his shock, the blue-haired man shook his head. He lifted his eyes to meet Cagalli's concerned expression and offered her a reassuring smile. "It's a message from my Queen," he told her as calmly as he could. He lifted the envelope and slipped it between the folds of his coat. "I will read it inside."

"Captain Athha, Lord Zala, if you wish I can take your horses to the stables," Asagi piped dutifully as she smiled at them brightly. "Juri has prepared your breakfast in the dining hall already."

Cagalli made a motion to protest and tell her lieutenant that she would be able to take Strike into the stables herself, when Athrun spoke up for her. "Thank you, Lt. Caldwell, that would be most appreciated.I'm sure the captain, like myself, is quite hungry after our ride."

Before the blonde captain could say otherwise, Athrun skillfully dismounted. He handed the reins to the awaiting officer before walking to the side of Cagalli's horse. He raised his arms, signaling his intent to assist the woman off her steed."Ah…that is not necessary, my lord-"

"It is only polite of me to offer my aid to you, my lady captain," Athrun told her coolly. An elegant look of calm grace was on his looked a tiny bit expectant, yet at the same time, amused. Above him, Cagalli's face began to heat up and she remained seated.

"I can dismount on my own, Lord Zala," she told him proudly. She turned her head away and prepared to climb down on the other side of the horse.

"Now, captain, I was told that it was rude to reject such an offer," Athrun stated. He watched, smiling with pleasure as Cagalli froze in her seat and allowed his comment to sink in.

She had used the same statement on Shinn a week or so ago and now the tables were turned. She closed her eyes and took a deep knew all about the chivalry of the Red Knights, but Athrun knew full well that she was not a helpless on their last rides, he had never made any motion to assist her off the horse. Why now? And in front of her subordinate, of all people! She grumbled to herself. He was probably doing it on purpose.

Fuming slightly, she tried to glare at him. The pleasant look on his face didn't falter for a moment. "Just this once," she frowned.

"Just this once," Athrun repeated, as if giving a promise. Above him, Cagalli shifted once more and swung her leg over the leaned forward and grasped his shoulders and his hands held on to her waist. The feeling sent a shock through her body, and for a moment, Athrun felt her completely tense up. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "My captain?"

"I'm fine," she replied sharply. _I'm anything but…_ All her senses were suddenly aware for his proximity to her. His hands were touching her and, unlike all those other times, it sent her heart beat quickening at an alarming rate. It was an odd, foreign sensation that tingled all over her body, much stronger than anything she had felt previously. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Hold on to me tight," Athrun instructed as she felt herself being lifted off the saddle. Her eyes widened with surprise. He was stronger than he looked. She'd felt his strength before when they were sparing, but to lift her up with such ease surprised her. She looked down at his face; he wasn't strained at all. He seemed almost satisfied with her reaction.

Her feet brushed the ground and his hands moved from her slim waist to her shoulders. Cagalli's eyes never left his eyes."Er…thank…thank you…"

"My pleasure." He watched as her face flushed and smiled. Hazy amber eyes were still staring up at him and her hands hadn't left his could feel her trembling smile only widened. "Are you steady now, captain?"

"Am I…?" Cagalli's voice trailed off before a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes widened once more as she nearly shoved him away from her when she realized that they were still touching. As Athrun took a step back to regain his balance, the female captain winced. "Lord Zala, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you; I was only caught by surprise! I-"

"It's all right, Cagalli," he chuckled as she watched the flustered expression on her face. _Like an open book…_ "No harm done."

"Ahem." Once more their attention was drawn to the lieutenant standing just a few paces away. The blonde was smiling as she held the reins of the two horses in her hands."Heh…enjoy your meal, captain, Lord Zala."

Athrun gave her a small nod of his head. Beside him, Cagalli ran a hand down her heated face. She quickly turned and headed for the house, up the path, silently hoping that Athrun wouldn't catch the flushed look on her face. _What were you been thinking holding on to him? And in front of Asagi?_ And _looking into his eyes? What are you, some love-sick little schoolgirl from the village?_ Her heart clenched. _Love? Where did…?No, don't be ridiculous!_ She shook her head, as if to rid herself of the thought.

She was Cagalli Yula Athha, captain of the Rogue Seray Haumea Elite and the Lioness of Orb. She was not the type of woman who fell in love with a random man, no matter how good-looking or charming or…or…

"I hope I did not cross the line back there, Cagalli," his voice sounded behind her. "I only wanted to be a gentleman. If I offended you in anyway, I am sorry."

 _Or perfect…_ she groaned inwardly. She released a heavy breath and looked over her shoulder. "It was bit embarrassing, Athrun, but that is the way you were raised. You were bred to be a nobleman in every sense of the word; I can't expect you to be rude all of a sudden."

"You trembling a bit when I held on to you, are you all right?" Athrun asked. Part of her knew he knew exactly why she was trembling, but refused to acknowledge it. With his longer legs and stride he easily caught up with her.

"I'm just hungry," Cagalli lied as she looked away. "Next time, we should eat before we ride," she added distractedly.

 _Next time…_ Athrun smiled. "Next time, we shall. After all, friends don't let friends go hungry." She looked back up at him, surprised he had brought it back chuckled as they reached the glass doors that lead into the dining hall. He grasped the brass handle and pulled the door open for her. "I never had a chance to reply," he said as he read her stunned expression. "This friendship of ours…its mutual."

He was awarded a wide, bright smile. The blonde woman stepped through the door happily and looked around the near empty hall."Shinn, good morning!" Athrun felt his heart pause as he froze beneath the door frame. His eyes landed on the figure sitting in the corner of a table, hunched over a half-eaten plate of food. Blood red eyes were locked on to his, almost accusingly. Between them, Cagalli didn't seem to notice. She approached the black haired young man, unabashed. "You're up for breakfast today. Are you feeling any better?"

Shinn's eyes refused to leave Athrun's, as if asking 'what friendship' and why with her, of all people."Actually, captain…my head started hurting again." His chair scraped against the floor as he pushed himself back from the table. His eyes lowered as he gritted his teeth. "I think I'll return to my room." He stood up.

"But your breakfast…" Cagalli protested as he passed her.

"I'm not hungry any more," Shinn murmured frostily. The door to the hallway closed behind him and the Cagalli turned around. She gave Athrun a worried look.

"I'll check on him later," he assured her. He motioned to the table where two places had been set for them. Silver lids covered their plates. "Let us have breakfast first."

She seemed reluctant, but nodded and took her seat. Beside her, Athrun joined her. They removed the lids from their plates and began to eat the food Juri had prepared for them with a word. The quiet lasted until Cagalli could no longer hold back her question. "Does he hate me?"

His fork stopped before it reached his mouth. It was a simple answer. Yes. Athrun looked up at her and let out a heavy sigh."He's just…it's complicated for him right now, with all the changes that are happening all of a sudden. He's in a new environment..." Her eyes lowered to her plate, a seemingly forlorn expression on her face.

"If I did something to cross him, I am sorry-"

"Don't say things like that," Athrun cut her off. A sincere apology – he hated hearing that from her. Didn't she know how difficult it was to hate her? The blonde raised her head as he looked back down at his began buttering a piece of bread roughly. "You don't have to say that."

Cagalli didn't watched has he brought the piece of bread to his mouth and bit off a section. A tense look was on his face as he did so. The blonde captain slowly returned to her plate and continued to she swallowed a piece of egg, she glanced back at the blue-haired man. "Aren't you going to read your message?" she asked quietly.

His movements came to a stop and Cagalli bit her lower lip. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything. "I almost forgot…" Athrun placed his utensils back on the table and reached into the folds of his pulled out the envelope and slid his hand beneath the wax seal.

His fingers unfolded the letter within and green eyes quickly scanned the parchment. Beside him, Cagalli watched, slowing chewing her food and swallowing as she kept her eyes on Athrun's face. By the time he finished, he was frowning and a thick , brooding air surrounded him. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"Is something the matter?" Cagalli asked carefully.

Athrun opened his eyes slowly. He glanced down at the letter in his hand and then to the woman seated near , he held the message out for her to take. Her eyes flickered from his hand to the message uncertainly. "Go ahead," he urged. Cagalli reached out and took the message. As she brought it closer to read, Athrun raised his hand and ran it through his head. "I didn't think she'd want to hear my decision so soon."

The blonde captain's eyebrows furrowed as she read through the elegant writing of Queen Lacus. The letter was addressed to Athrun had told Cagalli that they had been friends since they were children. Despite the obvious warmth that the letter carried, its words carried a heavy toll and Cagalli now understood why the man beside her became pensive and quiet.

Queen Lacus had arrived at the palace the day before, escorted by Sir Elsman and Sir had been informed via messenger hawk shortly after she received a message from her brother. The message from Queen Lacus requested to see Athrun, as well as the rest of the grooms. She was to be informed of their choices and, since it had been decided early on that Athrun was to be the first to be married, his choice in bride was needed soon. The bride had to accept the engagement and then the actual marriage provisions had to be prepared between the two parties before a wedding could be held.

Cagalli's eyes rose to Athrun's face as she lowered the parchment. For a moment, she wasn't sure how to feel. Athrun would have to announce his engagement by the end of the month. It was his duty to do so, but she couldn't help but feel it was too soon. She didn't even remember hearing him mention a single woman he was interested in and, from the expression on his face, marriage seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

"Athrun…" Cagalli began carefully. "Tell me…have any of my sisters caught your interest?" He remained quiet, with his eyes fastened to his half empty bit her lip thoughtfully before she continued. "If you are worried about my blessing, you need not be. After spending some time with you, I would be pleased with one of my sisters were to marry you. You are a good man, Athrun Zala."

His eyes closed. Why did she have to say that? Why did she have to praise him needlessly? A good man? Didn't she realize that the 'good man' wanted her dead? Worse yet, she didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he would marry one of her sisters. She seemed almost honored by the thought and that bothered him more than he cared to sisters…he didn't want any of _her sisters_.

Emerald green eyes opened as he pushed his chair back. "No, captain," he stated coldly. "None of _your sisters_ has caught my eye." Without another word he stood up and headed towards the door. He grabbed the handles of the glass doors to the veranda and quickly pushed his way , his hand slid over his stomach as a dull, empty feeling gnawed at him behind the displeasure and frustration.

He was angry. Not at Lacus for requesting his decision or at the situation he found himself in. He wasn't even angry that he had not been informed as soon as Lacus arrived or that nothing in the letter explained the circumstances of her arrival to , he was angry at Cagalli, or rather, her words.

_I would be pleased if one of my sisters were to marry you…_

She had said it so sincerely. As if… _as if what?_ Athrun came to a stop. What had he expected from her? They both knew what he was at that Seray for. They both knew what to expect. Yet, when she said those words, he couldn't help but be angry. He had never expressed any interest in any of her had never shown any extra special attention to any of them, either. No…the only woman who had held his attention since he arrived in Orb had been _her_.

Her, the woman he had loathed since before they met. The woman who just moments earlier claimed him as her friend and gave him her anger was displaced by knew when he replied that the friendship was mutual that he would eventually betray her, but when the feeling sank in, he suddenly felt disgusted with himself. He was still a Red Knight. Betrayal was not in his blood.

He reached out and stumbled back against a large tree. He twisted against it, leaning his back against the rough bark as his mind frantically tried to rationalize what was happening. Was it treachery or was it part of his plan to get justice for Meer's death? The more he thought about it, the more the lines blurred.

"Athrun!" He looked up at the sound of his name and saw a familiar golden topped head moving through the tree line he had wandered into."Athrun?"

His eyes narrowed. He would have to deal with his concerns now, he had to deal with _her_. "Cagalli," he called out. The blonde's attention quickly focused on him and she stumbled forward.

"Athrun, I-"

"I apologize, Cagalli," the blue-haired man began as she stopped in front of him. He stood up straight and met her eyes. "I did not mean to sound so rude earlier nor did I mean to insult your sisters. I was not implying that none of them are worthy-"

"I understand," she 's mouth slowly closed. He cocked his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't looking for a bride while you were here, Athrun," Cagalli admitted as she remained standing before him. "How could you possibly?" she whispered sadly. A questioning look remained on his face and finally Cagalli motioned to his left hand. His right hand's fingers were toying with a gold object. "You're still wearing your wedding ring."

His eyes widened. He hadn't even realized he had been fingering it the entire time until she pointed it out. Athrun shook his head dismissingly. "Cagalli," he began as his eyes looked away from hers. "Have you forgotten that this is my signet ring? I always wear it-"

"Athrun, stop," Cagalli pleaded softly. Melancholy eyes tried to meet his avoidant ones, as if to tell him she understood and held no malice towards him. "Athrun…I know you were married."


	10. Chapter - 10

He would've thought that if the time ever came where his marital past was exposed, his mind would've been running furiously trying to come up with a suitable explanation to validate the situation he was in. However, when met her eyes and heard her words – a confession more than an accusation – his mind went blank. For a moment, he remained where he stood, with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes staring at her with a mixture of wonderment and uncertainty.

Soft amber eyes remained on his, looking sympathetic and, surprisingly, guilty. What did she have to be guilty over? She was a Haumea Elite captain and had the right to know what kind of man her sisters would be marrying, didn't she? His eyes narrowed slightly. More importantly, how did she find out?

"What did you say?" he asked in a low voice.

Cagalli kept her could feel the tension rise around him and she knew she had to tread carefully so as not to make him eyes lowered as she hesitated."I know you were married..." she paused."And that you're a widow."

Athrun's hands twitched at his sides. His eyes hardened as they continued to stare at her. "How did you know?" he demanded.

She took a deep would kill her if she found out that she had revealed this information, but it was too late was Haumea Elite. Keeping information secret was important, but lying was frowned upon. There was no honor in lying, especially to someone you considered a friend.

"The Haumea Elite did background checks on the grooms Plants sent," she admitted. "You and your compatriots…we wanted to know your family background, your educational history, and current positions in the military or government…" She lifted her head and met his critical gaze. "It was just the standard background information in order to get the general idea of what kind of men you are."

"Background information," Athrun spat out. "That included personal information, as well?" he added, almost bitterly.

"It included _legal_ information," Cagalli defended. "A previous marriage is difficult to ignore or omit from such records."

"And, yet, your Queen still accepted me," Athrun frowned. "If there was something wrong with me-"

" _Nothing_ is wrong with you," Cagalli cut him off own eyes narrowed as the sympathy began to melt away and defensiveness rose. "I didn't come here to argue with you, Athrun. I came here to tell you that I understand your hesitation."

"And what makes you think I'm hesitating?" Athrun asked quickly. "Because I'm a widow? You forget that Queen Lacus herself recommended me as a prospective groom. I believe that if my Queen feels that I am fit enough to re-marry, that I am."

Cagalli's lips turned into a frown. Why was he taking her words the wrong way? "I think you are hesitating because you are still wearing your wedding band!"

Athrun resisted the urge to throw his arms in the air and dismiss her argument. "I told you, captain, it is a-"

"Signet ring, yes, I signet ring or not, it has not moved from your ring finger since the day she slipped it on, has it?" she asked perceptively. Athrun's lips tightened into a line. Cagalli knew she was on the mark. "Queen Lacus may believe you are an excellent candidate for a groom. _You_ may believe it and the _Kingdom of Plants_ and the _Orb Union_ may believe it, but you _are_ hesitant to marry because you still love your wife!" she retorted lifted her head up and met his gaze with a firm one of her own.

Athrun narrowed his eyes angrily. "Do you have any idea what you are even talking about?" he spat out. "You have no idea what I am thinking! Do not presume to think that you do-"

"They why haven't you removed your ring?"

"Habit!"

"Then why can you not _look_ at another woman without hesitating or with that absurd façade of interest?" Cagalli demanded. "What other reason could there be unless you still cared for someone else?"

His breath caught in his throat. He loved Meer. Not in the way she loved him, but he did hold her with some affection. The blonde made a point. What other reason could he possibly have? He tore his eyes away from her. "I do not expect you to understand."

"And there is nothing wrong with loving her, Lord Zala." The blonde haired woman straightened up. "You _are_ an excellent candidate for a groom for the treaty's marriage provision. No one doubts that. You have the best family, military, and educational background anyone could ask for. You are a…true gentleman. You have a good heart – look at the heir you've taken under."

Athrun didn't eyes slowly glazed over as he listened to her speak. "And my faults?" he asked quietly. "No man is without a fault, Captain Athha."

The woman's shoulders relaxed slightly as her eyes softened. "Loving your late wife is not a fault, Athrun," she replied gently. "I am merely stating that I understand how this can be difficult for you. Even if the marriages are simply legal, marriage is still marriage. And no one expects the woman you choose as your bride to take the place of your first wife."

His eyes moved up to meet hers. Did she understand what that meant for those she cared about? "And if I can never love any of your sisters?" He watched as she inhaled a sharp breath. Amber eyes lowered back to the ground.

"They are prepared for such a situation," Cagalli told him. "As the Captain of the Rouge Seray, I know full well how this sort of marriage negotiation works. Love, unfortunately, becomes overshadowed by duty."

It almost bothered him to hear her say that. "Is that acceptable for the Haumea Elite?" Athrun asked.

"If the case may be, it is a sacrifice we are willing to make in order for our people to live safe, happy lives. Orb comes before self. _Strong of body. Strong of mind. Strong of heart._ That is our creed. We are strong for the sake of others," Cagalli replied proudly. "Isn't that the case with the Red Knights?"

The blue haired man remained where he stood. She was right. He had forgotten for a moment that the marriage wasn't about love or finding someone to spend the rest of his life with. It was about his country and protecting the lives of his people. That was the reason he was sent to Orb in the first was so straight forward, but how easily he had forgotten it when he was faced with Lacus' letter. It was a marriage of duty, not love.

For a moment his heart tightened at a memory. Wasn't that the reason he had married Meer? For the sake of his family? He had married the daughter of an honorable noble family, as was expected of him. He had married to continue the Zala bloodline, again, as was expected of him. The difference now was that he was marrying to help his country stabilize relations with a foreign power that they were once at war with. Why was he suddenly so hesitant to get married? Meer, as a born and bred noblewoman with an understanding of such things, would've understood.

"Duty is…very important to me, not just with the Red Knights," Athrun admitted. His eyes lowered as he leaned back against the tree behind him. "Your records are correct. I was married once…" he trailed off. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to shove down the memory of a wife dying in front of him; a symbol of everything he had lost in the war. "She…she died three years ago."

She watched as his face became vulnerable for a moment. His strong, proud features became less pronounced as he lost himself in the memory of his late wife. Her hand rose and rested over her chest as her heart ached for him. "You must've cared very much for her," she whispered softly."I am sorry."

Athrun's green eyes closed slowly. He turned his head away from the blonde captain and slowly pushed himself off the tree."Please stop," his voice rasped out."I don't want to hear that. Not from you."

Her eyes crinkled up, confused. "Athrun…"He turned his back to her and slowly began making his way through the forest.

He hated it when she apologized. With every kind, understanding word that came out of her lips, she became less and less the demon he had envisioned for three years, and more and more the kind-hearted woman she actually was. It was so easy to hate Cagalli the blood thirsty, moral-less Haumea Elite, but far too difficult to hate Cagalli the warm, friendly woman who offered him her friendship on a silver platter. If hating her was difficult, carrying out his revenge would be even worse.

Before she could say another word, he disappeared into the thick forest sloping down the hill at the back of the estate. Silently, he prayed that she wouldn't follow. When he didn't hear the sound of her footsteps behind him, he finally unclenched his hands. He couldn't stand to look at her any longer, let alone be in her presence. He should've held back. He should've stopped her before she bred compassion; he had told Shinn himself, and yet there he was, spending as much time with her as possible. And why?

His mind told him it was to get to know her and find her weakness. To gain information and her trust in order to accomplish his goals, whether it was finding Lacus or extracting his revenge. Even as his mind validated his actions, somewhere inside, he could feel himself lapsing into some sort of delusional state. While his mind told him everything he did had its purpose, his heart argued that the purposes he believed were a lie. He woke up in the early dawn hours not to get information or trust, but because he enjoyed her company.

Athrun glared at the forest floor in front of him. His feet viciously stomped through the fallen leaves and dirt on the ground as he made his way through. He enjoyed their few hours of horse back riding together through various fields, hills, and along side the ocean. He enjoyed listening to her laugh and ramble on about her life. He enjoyed telling her stories about his youth with Yzak and Dearka and Lacus. He felt relaxed when he was with her and the strains of his impending marriage…

The nobleman stopped as the realization swept through him. The strains of his impending marriage never reached him until had no qualms with being sent to had no hesitations from the time he accepted the request to the moment he set foot in that ballroom for the reception. His eyes narrowed. Somewhere between that and the now, something had changed. The sudden, unexpected hesitation…where had it come from?

As his mind struggled to come up with an answer, he could feel the turmoil and concern twisting his stomach and squeezing his heart. Was it his marriage to Meer? No, that had no affect on his decision. A blaring voice in the back of his mind told him exactly where his concerns stemmed; the moment he circled the palace ballroom with a blonde Haumea Elite captain in his arms.

Athrun reached out and placed his hand against a tree to steady him. He was twenty-some years old. He had seen things, experienced things, in his relatively short life that most men would never see in their entire lifetime. He was no naïve teenager with romanticized notions of love and eternal happiness. Love, he knew, was a confusing vortex of jumbled feelings. It would elate you one moment and send you to the depths of hell the next. It was an emotion that could twist a person's heart and mind. He'd seen it in his father after the death of his mother. He'd felt it in himself in the midst of battle after Meer's death.

Then, there were different levels of love, different types. His love for Meer was different from his love for Lacus or his brothers-in-arms, Yzak and Dearka. Love caused pain and what he was feeling right now fit in with his knowledge of the world shaking emotion. And the thought terrified him.

She was beautiful with the face of an angel. She was kind and devoted. She was intelligent and determined, honorable and loyal. She was… _absolutely amazing_. And the feeling swelling within him was something he had never felt before, but at the same time, felt familiar, as if it was in him all along, just waiting for a chance to come out. A rebirth of sorts. Guilt gripped him as he leaned heavily against the tree beside him. It was a joke.

A test, even, that his mind was playing on it caused by Yzak's ridiculous comments. _She was a murderer._ Athrun closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his heart ached. This was not happening. He silently prayed to the heavens that he, Athrun Zala, was not falling in love with Cagalli Yula Athha.

* * *

Athrun had told him the night before that they would be returning to the palace the next evening, by order of Queen Lacus. Shinn had been surprised that their beloved Queen was in Orb, but assumed that she was there in regards to the upcoming nuptials. Things, he realized, would be moving much faster now that she had had one last free day to do what he wished before he would be held back at the palace to assist with whatever it was his lord needed to do.

That was that reason he had resigned to finally draw himself out of bed early in the morning. He had opted to skip breakfast at the estate in favor of getting an early start in town. He had to return by dusk to escort Athrun back to the palace and wanted to get out before then. As he reached the stables, he found the doors already open and the light over a particular pen on.

As he slipped in, he made out the casually dressed blonde figure leading out a female horse. "Good morning, Shinn," a warm smile greeted him as he took a step back. "Are you taking Destiny out this morning?"

She was the last person he wanted to see that morning. His red eyes turned away from her. "Yes, captain, if that is all right," he stated behind gritted teeth.

"Of course it is," she assured him. "I wasn't sure if you'd have a horse while you were at the palace, so I've arranged with Mwu to have Destiny and Akatsuki brought over to the palace to be kept in the stables for the duration of your stay."

His head snapped up and looked at her surprised. "Why?" he asked quickly, as if suspicious that she were planning something.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she passed him. "I thought that you'd be more comfortable with a horse you're familiar with." she chuckled. Shinn's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't have to," he replied coldly. Cagalli paused as she and Strike stood outside the stable doors. She looked over her shoulder at the black haired young man and frowned.

"Shinn," she said carefully."I don't know what I've done to cross you," she began as she kept her eyes on his back. "But I apologize. I never meant to wrong you and if I have, I'm sorry."

At his sides, clenched hands shook as he tried to contain himself. The nerve of her, to apologize for something she didn't even realize she did!Were his parents simply another enemy she massacred during the war? Were they nameless bodies not even worthy of being remembered? He wanted to turn around and yell at her. To tell her she was a murderer and if he had his way, she would've paid the moment he found her.

Instead, he kept his scathing remarks to himself. Athrun would make good on his word. He would see to it that his parents' killer was punished justly. Shinn lifted his head and, without a word, continued to walk deeper into the stables, clearly ignoring her.

Cagalli's eyes didn't want to be on bad terms with the young man who saved her beloved sister's life, but knew that now was not the best time to try to speak to him. Years of working through negotiations and learning to read people had curbed her once fiery personality in favor of a more patient one when the time called for it. Sighing slightly, she turned around.

"Lord Zala usually joins me on my morning rides, but I must leave early today. If you see him before you leave, send him my apologies." She knew full well that Athrun would not show up that morning, especially after he left her standing alone in the forest after their conversation the day before. Still, she felt the need to at least acknowledge him to Shinn.

Silently, she mounted Strike and moments later, the sound of galloping could be heard fading into the distance. From the wooden pen where Destiny was, Shinn leaned against the side of the barrier and gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes and covered his face with one hand. He hated her.

He hated her for killing his parents. He hated her for silencing his sister. He hated her for twisting his once noble lord. Shinn wasn't blind. He had seen them the morning before as he sat in the dining hall eating breakfast. He had seen Athrun's smiling face and the blush on Captain Athha's as the nobleman lifted her off her horse and against was like a clichéd scene from a fairy tale.

Then there were Athrun's actions. He seemed too close to her. To gain her trust, the nobleman had assured him, but Shinn couldn't help but think otherwise. Did the blue-haired man even see himself when he was around the blonde woman? Either he was an excellent actor or somewhere during the visit, he had grown attached to the elite. Whatever the reason, seeing them together did not sit well with Shinn.

How could someone he secretly idolized for being so strong and honorable be so close with such a horrid woman? Shinn sucked in a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He tried to distract him by getting Destiny's saddle as he placed the object over the horse's back, he couldn't help but think of yet another reason why he hated Cagalli.

She was Stellar's beloved sister. That is where the familiarity with her began and his guilt that the knowledge that he wanted her dead sank in. He opened the pen's gate further to lead the horse out. He didn't make it two steps before another blonde appeared before him.

"Shinn!" Even her maroon eyes smiled at him. She was dressed in a breezy blue and white dress. On her bare arms were the bands to the Azure Seray, reminding him that she was a Haumea Elite now; even closer to her sister, if it were possible. "Good morning!"

Red eyes darted suddenly couldn't bring himself to look at Stellar in the eyes, not after he just cursed her sister and wished her dead. "Good morning, Stellar," he replied quietly.

The blonde tilted her head to the side. "Is Shinn going to town?"

"Yes…I thought I'd be busy since we're heading back to the palace tonight…" he trailed off. Stellar nodded understandingly before turning to unlock the latch that held her massive horse penned up.

"Can Stellar join Shinn?" she asked cheerfully. She looked up as she walked into the horse's pen and reached up to stroke the side of Gaia's neck. "Shinn can come with Stellar to the temple! Kira still wants to thank Shinn."

For a moment he last thing he needed was to meet another relative who would welcome him with open arms. "I…I don't think I-"

"Shinn has to come," Stellar rambled as she lifted Gaia's saddle. Shinn couldn't help but be impressed that such a skinny girl could heave the saddle on to such a large horse's back. "Kira really wants to thank Shinn. And Shinn hasn't seen the HaumeaTemple, yet! It's beautiful – one of the best in Orb!"

She fastened the saddle on and then clapped her hands together before looking over Gaia. She nodded her head in satisfaction and grabbed the turned back to him and smiled expectantly. He suddenly felt as if he owed her his company. "I suppose one stop wouldn't hurt…"

"Then Stellar will be Shinn's guide on the way!" the excited young woman replied. Shinn nodded and silently followed her and Gaia out of the stables. Outside, they mounted their horses.

The ride to the town was longer than he would've cared for. It was made longer when Stellar took him through the short cut that Cagalli had taken him through days earlier. Even with the blonde's rapid fire chatting, Shinn couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being with her. Twice, he had tried to make an excuse to part from her, only to fail as he made the mistake of looking at her and her eager, innocent expression.

By the time they reached the steps that lead up to the temple, the black-haired young man had resigned himself to his fate. They had tied their horses at the base of the steps. As he followed behind Stellar, he prepared himself to meet her brother – _Captain Athha's_ brother. Determinedly, he decided to put some distance between wouldn't get any more familiar with Stellar and her family. It would only make things more complicated in the long run.

"Kira?" a middle aged man with dark hair smiled as the young woman greeted him. Shinn looked up from behind the blonde. From what he could see, the priest had a cane in one hand and wasn't looking directly at them as he spoke. Perhaps he was blind. "Yes, Stellar, he's up already. He's actually in the garden with a lady guest."

"Cagalli?" Stellar asked, curiously. The priest chuckled knowingly and shook his head.

"Why don't you go find him and find out," the man told her. "You and your guest."

Shinn jerked his head back and bowed his head on impulse. "Good morning, sir," he greeted quickly.

"Good morning, young man," the priest smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Shinn lifted his head and watched as the priest walked away. He glanced over at Stellar as she eyed the entrance to the gardens that surrounded the temple mount. Before he could ask any questions, her eyes widened. She could make out her brother's spiky brown hair amongst the green and immediately rushed forward.

"Kira!" Beaming, Stellar ran towards the entrance. Shinn stumbled back as she passed before quickly following after her.

"Stellar, wait!" The blonde paid him no heed as she burst through the arched entryway to the emerged soon after and nearly skidded to a stop as he watched the young blonde latch herself on to the arm of a brown-haired man. As laughter filled the garden, Shinn's attention was drawn to the more wondrous sight beside the purple-eyed man.

Long, thick pink hair and large blue eyes stood out amongst the lush green of the garden as a pale hand rose and covered pink lips to muffle an amused laugh. Shinn's eyes widened as he let out a sharp . He was seeing things.

"Stellar brought Shinn, Kira!" the blonde's voice rang out proudly.

"Shinn?" The older brunette was a bit confused as he looked up. He immediately recognized the black-haired young man standing dumbfounded a few paces away. A wide smile graced Kira's face. "Shinn!"

"Your majesty," the red-eyed young man murmured. In front of him, Kira tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Shinn, are you all right-" Before Kira could finish his sentence, the young Red Knight dropped to one knee and bowed his head before his sovereign. He took no notice of Lacus' shaking head or nervous expression.

"It is good to see you are well, your majesty," Shinn greeted respectfully. "I hope you are enjoying your stay in Orb, Queen Lacus."

"Ah…Sir Asuka…" Lacus began carefully. Her wide blue eyes darted from Shinn's bowed head to Kira's confused expression.

" _Queen_ Lacus?" Kira asked tentatively.

"Ah! Shinn! There you are!" a voice boomed. A blond haired man waltzed into the garden, smiling broadly. He swept down and grabbed Shinn by the arm before pulling him up."I see you came to visit the temple today, too. Would you care to join me-"

"Sir Elsman, did you accompany her majesty here?" Shinn asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. He looked over Dearka's shoulder. "Are any more guards necessary? I was not informed that Queen Lacus had arrived until late last night, but if any more knights are required-"

"Lacus," Shinn's mouth closed as he heard Kira's voice address his Queen so informally. Beside him, the blond man swore under his looked at the lovely woman carefully. "I _knew_ I heard that name before…"

"Kira, I can explain," Lacus insisted as she took a step forward. She reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder. The brunette lowered his head and gave her a bow.

"Your highness," he breathed out worriedly. "Forgive me for being so disrespectful. I was unaware of your status."

"Kira, please, don't…"

Across from them, Dearka let out a heavy sigh. He glanced down at Shinn and shot him an irritated look. "My Queen," Dearka began as he released Shinn from his grasp. "We should return to the palace now."

For a moment, a panicked look graced Lacus' gentle face. "But, I…" _I need to explain…_

"I am sorry for taking up your time, your highness," Kira stated as he stepped away from her. Her hand fell to her side as she looked at him, worriedly. Kira offered her a small smile. "Thank you for honoring us with your presence, your highness."

Her heart twisted."Kira…"

"My Queen," Dearka cut gave her a meaningful look and Lacus nodded. She understood. She lowered her head and gave Kira a small bow.

"Perhaps another time, we can continue our walk…" Lacus whispered. She looked past Kira and smiled warmly at Stellar. "I hope to see you again, Stellar. Kira has told me much about you."

Stellar smiled and nodded brightly before bowing her head. Lacus turned her head away and walked over to where Dearka and Shinn stood. "You," Dearka said, almost accusingly, as he looked at Shinn. "Come with us."

Nodding silently, Shinn turned around. He looked over his shoulder and gave Kira and Stellar a small bow before he disappeared into the covered corridors of the temple walkways. The blonde looked up at her older brother and tilted her head worriedly. "Kira…?" Stellar began. "Are you hungry?"

The brown-haired man stared aimlessly at the ground. He gently squeezed his younger sister's shoulders. "Not right now, Stellar…," he said quietly. His chest tightened. "But I will have someone prepare something for you to eat."

* * *

On most days of rest, Cagalli spent her mornings curled in her bed, snoring the morning away in blissful ignorance of her duties. However, that morning, she had escaped the confines of her home for the comfort of the sea shore. Dawn had barely broken when she prepared Strike for the ride. After spending the night before with an unsettling feeling in her stomach, she had decided that she couldn't spend another second in the estate.

It wasn't because of her duties or the stresses that came along with her position. Rather, it was because just two floors below her, a blue-haired man was laying across his bed. As much as she hated to admit it, that man fascinated her…far more than she would've liked. He was hiding something from her, or at least trying to.

Their conversation the day before had only validated her suspicions. Whenever she had apologized for whatever reason, he had suddenly tensed, as if she had something wrong. He would suddenly grow distant, and after seeing him yesterday talk about his late wife for the first time, she understood why he acted that way.

Her heart had hurt because she knew that she had caused him pain. Not on purpose of course, and they hadn't even known each other three years ago, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Amber eyes closed as she sank back into the warm, bubble filled water of her bath tub, trying to relax after a long day. If only she hadn't spoken up about the passages back to Plants. If only she hadn't been too late. If only she had saved his wife. She drew her legs closer to her body and wrapped her arms around only she had saved _her_ life, then maybe _he_ would not be in such turmoil.

Vivid green eyes would never have carried the look of hurt. His smile would never be false. _He wouldn't hate her._ Cagalli bit her lower lip. She was not so naive as to think that he would happily accept her friendship so easily. No matter how much she wanted him to accept her and come to peaceful terms with her, she knew that there was always a part of him that would resent, even hate all, it was her fault he was a widow, wasn't it?

She leaned back against the edge of the tub and allowed her body to slump down into the water once Meer had been a lucky woman, Cagalli reasoned, to have such a good man at her side. The blonde wasn't ignorant of the Red Knight's good well guarded as he thought he was, she knew when the mask of Athrun the composed nobleman slipped and Athrun the man broke through.

It was the small things he did. The way he tried to assist Dearka at the reception ball. The way he affectionately talked about Shinn. Those things had held her attention. That was the real Athrun, she had no doubt. His façade came forward when she was smile was almost empty, as if someone else entirely was looking at her. There was something in his eyes that told her his mind was elsewhere. His words were carefully chosen. He had been nearly flawless in addressing her; rarely showing a hint of his displeasure at her mere existence.

Yet, even knowing that he held much contempt against her, she couldn't help but wonder why he choose to put himself in her presence. The thought plagued her and made her somewhat suspicious. _What was trying to accomplish?_ She mulled over her thoughts for a moment longer. If he blamed her for his beloved wife's death, then why would he make an effort to be at her side? Why would he try to get so close to her or at least act like it?

The only answer that seemed to make sense was revenge. He still loved his wife and had been in love with her before her death. He blamed her for her passing and as a result, he wanted her to be punished. He was trying to grow close to her in order to extract his revenge. It was rather simple, despite the few instances when she second guessed his motives. Before she could go further with her thoughts, the sound of a door slamming shut on the other side of the bathroom sounded.

"Cagalli!" a man's voice called from her bedroom and she lifted her head up. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the disruption."Cagalli, are you here? Asagi said you were up here!"

"I'm taking a bath, Kira!" the blonde shouted behind the door. "Come back later!"

"I need to talk to you!" her brother stated.

"Can't it wait?" the captain grumbled. Why did Kira insist on barging into her room whenever he wanted to talk? Why did he always have to do so when she was trying to rest?

"Cagalli, this is serious!" Kira insisted.

"It's always serious…" the blonde mumbled. "Fine!" she shouted over the edge of the tub. "Just wait out there! I'll get changed…jerk…" she added under her breath. Despite her irritation at her brother, she found herself more eager to speak to him than to deal with the thoughts her mind was headed towards.

After a few minutes of rushing, she threw open her bathroom door and stepped out in clean brown pants and a fresh green shirt. A red towel was around her head, keeping her wet, golden hair in place as she approached the brunette pacing her room.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Kira began automatically, only to be dismissed by a wave of his sister's female twin sat herself down on the edge of her bed and began to wring out her hair.

"Get to the point, Kira." Cagalli sighed tiredly.

The purple-eyed man nodded."Queen Lacus," he began suddenly."She came to Orb."

"I know." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Haumea Elite, remember?"

"Did you know she was in an accident and got lost?" Kira asked. Cagalli paused in the middle of running a towel through her short lifted her head and looked at her brother with a frown.

"How did you know that?" she asked in a low voice. That was top secret information.

Kira's eyes saddened."I'm the one that found her," he admitted. The amber eyed woman sat up straight.

"What?"

"In a river, near the border," Kira explained. "I had stopped so Freedom could get a drink and I saw her tangled amongst some driftwood, so I cut her out and brought her to shore."

His sister let out a heavy breath. "Oh…well, then, she's lucky," Cagalli asserted. "Anyone could've found her. She's lucky it was you." _We're lucky it was you_ , she added mentally."You brought her to the palace, didn't you?" she asked as she stood up and headed for her dresser to get a hair brush.

"No, actually…" Kira said as he scratched the back of his head. "I brought her to the temple and before we actually got inside, two Red Knights found her…but that's not the problem."

"What is?" Cagalli looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Kira…don't tell me you tried anything indecent." She stated as she ran a brush down her hair. Immediately, her brother's face flushed with red before he shook it.

"No! Of course not!"

"I thought as much," the blonde replied. She placed the hair brush back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You were the perfect gentleman, as always, right?" He nodded. "Then, I don't see what the problem is."

"I didn't _know_ she was the Queen of Plants!" Kira sister arched an eyebrow.

"Kira, I'm sure she can forgive that. You did _save her life_." Cagalli replied. Her brother shook his head once more.

"You don't understand," Kira stressed. "Cagalli, I…the time I spent with her…" he trailed off. The Haumea Elite watched as a warm blush graced her brother's eyes looked away sheepishly and the pieces quickly fell into place.

"Kira," the captain's lips slowly pulled into a wide, amused smile. "Are you in love with Queen Lacus?"

He didn't know whether to be horrified or embarrassed. He knew he had come to the Seray to speak to his sister, but he wasn't exactly sure what they were going to talk about. He remained rooted in his spot, staring at Cagalli with a blank expression on her face. "She…she's the…the Queen…"

His sister's face softened."It doesn't matter," Cagalli said as she walked towards her brother. "Father used to say that love knows no boundaries. He loved you like his own blood son, as he loved Stellar and me."

Kira shook his head once more and pulled away before his sister could hug him. "That's different, Cagalli!" he argued. He turned around and paced her bedroom floor before slumping down on the foot of her bed. "I…I was so informal with her. I even asked her to visit the temple again!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I feel so foolish…asking a queen to…I didn't even know!"

"And now that you do know?" Cagalli asked calmly.

"I have no idea!" Kira admitted. He stood back up suddenly and began pacing once more. "She's so kind, Cagalli…she has this smile and…and she's patient and listens…" He looked at his sister sadly. "I don't know what to do…"

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I wish I could help you, Kira…but I can't make up your heart for you. If you came hoping I'd tell you to stay away from her or pursue her, I'm afraid you came in vain. I can't tell you what to do in this case. It goes beyond my reach as your commanding officer of sorts."

The brunette let out a heavy sigh. "I know…" he admitted. "I just…I guess I needed to let it out."

Cagalli put a comforting arm around her brother's shoulders. "Whatever you choose to do, Kira, you know I'll support you."

The brunette smiled weakly."The same to you, little sister."

She let out a small snort."I'm older."

"Not true."

A familiar, playful argument. Rolling her eyes, she removed her arm from his shoulder and punched it gently."It's getting late. You should head back to the temple," she acknowledged. "I'll walk you to the stables."

The duo walked out of her room and down the stairs. As they passed the captain's living quarters in the third floor, Kira gathered the riding cloak he had brought with him and put it on. They walked down the front steps of the house and towards the stables to the side.

"Cagalli," Kira said as they reached the corral just outside the stable. Freedom had been allowed to roam around the fenced area and trotted over as the two arrived. "Do you think it's too soon?"

Beside him, his sister gave him a confused look. "Too soon?"

Kira reached for Freedom's reins and let out a heavy sigh. As he brought the horse closer, he looked back at Cagalli. "Is what I'm feeling too soon…? After Fllay…?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. She let out a heavy breath and slowly shook her head. "There is no set timeline for that," she told him softly. "The heart is a fickle thing, you know 's is different. The only one who can decide if you're ready for someone else is yourself."

"It doesn't feel like it's been long enough," Kira admitted. Cagalli reached forward and grasped the edge of his hood. She lifted the cloth over her head and adjusted it carefully. A small face graced her face as she stood in front of her brother.

"That sounds like guilt talking," she told him. "You don't have anything to feel guilty about."

The brunette lowered his eyes and Cagalli reached forward and hugged him. "It's happening too fast, Cagalli."

"It's just like battle, Kira," the blonde said as she pulled away and looked at him. "When it strikes you, it comes down hard and fast and you better know how to react before it takes you down."

The man chuckled."Quite the analogy from a Haumea Elite."He turned and mounted the saddle behind him. "Have a good night, Cagalli."

She reached up and took his hand before he pulled away. "If you need anything, you know you can count on me," she assured him.

He nodded his head and smiled softly. "I know."She pulled her hand away and stepped back as Freedom walked out of the corral and then quickened her speed before disappearing into the night. Cagalli remained in her spot, staring out into the area where her brother had vanished into. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a horse's neigh behind her that she turned around.

Squinting into the darkness, she made out the golden hide of a stallion as a male figure lead him shine of moonlight against deep blue hair quickly identified the new-comer as he and the horse stepped out of the stable doors. Cagalli tensed a bit, but placed a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Athrun…" she offered. She tilted her head to the side, curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be at the palace already?"

He didn't answer. Instead, the nobleman stopped an arms length away from the Haumea Elite captain; his eyes intensely looking into hers. Behind him, Akatsuki stopped; his reins falling limply beneath his head as Athrun released them.

He had left earlier that evening. Lt. Caldwell had seen him off in place of her captain. The subordinate had told him that it was a day of rest and that Cagalli had some personal matters to attend to. What exactly they were was not divulged, but he knew that she would not arrive in time to see him off. By that afternoon, Shinn had arrived, quiet and seemingly unhappy as always.

The two had gathered their things and packed them to the horses they were to take with them to the palace. Shinn had denied the carriage ride offered when he was at the palace with Dearka and Lacus, murmuring something to Advisor La Flagga about horses. They had just finished their first meal at the palace with Queen Lacus when Athrun remembered that he had laundry left at the Seray had been purely done by mistake, but the reason to return suddenly seemed too good to pass up.

He wasn't sure what was going through his mind at the time, but he had insisted that he return and fetch it. Yzak told him it could've waited until the morning and Advisor Simmons offered to send someone to get his clothes for him, however, he insisted that it was too much trouble to send someone else. Lacus had been the one to excuse him and asked him to give her regards to the Rouge wasn't sure if he wanted to see her or not.

Athrun's ride to the estate had been short. He had galloped the entire way, eager to get there. He easily slipped into the estate and was greeted by Juri, who gathered his remaining, freshly laundered clothes and packed them up for him. They were cleaning up after their own meal when he had arrived.

As he waited for his things, the other prospective bride, Mayura, crossed his path. Without bothering to acknowledge him with a bow of her head, she mentioned, in passing, that Captain Athha was already in her merely smiled and told her that he was only there to gather his belongings. The expression on her face told him clearly that she didn't believe him.

As soon has Juri arrived with his things, he thanked her and quickly exited the large house, as if suddenly feeling confined by it. He headed for the stables to get Akatsuki and was just about to bring him out when he heard voices outside, in the corral. From within the darkness just beyond the doorway, he could make out the figure of the blonde haired captain speaking to someone in a dark riding cloak.

Soft, affectionate words were exchanged and when she reached forward to hug the other person, Athrun had gripped the reins tightly. His green eyes narrowed as he watched the cloaked figure, obviously a man, mount his horse. Cagalli's hand rose and grasped the other man's hand, her eyes looked up fondly, and Athrun's jaws had clenched. He would've left as soon as he could've had she not been standing there, staring blankly into the dark. If it weren't for Akatsuki's neigh, he wouldn't have come out of the stable at all.

Now, they were face to face.A small, happy smile on hers. How easily she allowed him to leave without so much as a good-bye, despite the warm farewell the other man had of him couldn't help the rising irritation at the thought.

"Laundry," he stated simply as he stood in front of her. He wasn't about to let her forget him. Not that easily.

Cagalli glanced over at the horse's side and nodded. "I heard that Queen Lacus and Queen Murrue are throwing a celebration at the end of the month. Miriallia says it's an engagement party." The blonde put on a lopsided grin. "Any confirmation on that rumor?" she teased.

She wasn't sure how he would react. At the worst, she supposed he could've attacked her. At the best, he would merely smile that fake smile and excuse himself for the evening. She didn't expect him to stare at her a moment longer. She didn't expect his hands to reach out or for his warm finger tips to stroke the bare skin of her neck. It took everything she had to keep from jumping back from his touch.

He could feel her tense beneath the sensitive tips of his fingers. She stiffened in her spot, as if restraining herself from tearing herself away. For a second, his fingers paused above the pulsating vein beneath her smooth flesh. He could feel her heart beat quickening and aimlessly wondered why she had reacted that way. Was she afraid? No, Cagalli wasn't afraid of him.

Slowly, his eyes caressed her face, quietly memorizing her soft features. Her large, surprised eyes. Her flushed cheeks. He smiled slightly. Then his eyes lowered to the spot on her neck that had remained covered for several days earlier. The mocking bruise that had graced her slender neck had all but disappeared; however, he remembered exactly where it had been.

It was a slip of control.A mistake. He brushed her hair over her shoulder. A mistake. A momentarily lapse of his control…that was all it was. It meant nothing. None of it meant anything.

His head was lowering, his eyes focused intently on the base of her neck, and she couldn't move. His hands were warm, his breath against her neck, even more so. But his lips…

Her eyes closed. He could feel her body relax against him as he inhaled the sweet scent of her skin. Soft lips gently pressed against the once wounded flesh and then lingered scent of her freshly washed hair, the sound of her rapidly beating heart, the sight of her body languidly leaning against him…the taste of soft, inviting skin. Athrun closed his eyes and silently allowed his senses to drown in Cagalli.

At that moment, the world had stopped and consisted only of them. She had not just lovingly bid another man good night. He had not hated her and bared malice towards her.

He lifted his lips off her neck, but kept his head against hers. His hands rose and gently gathered her shoulders. Slowly, he brought his lips against her ear. None of this mattered. In another place, in another time, it would've meant something. It would've meant something so strong, it would change their lives. It would've meant everything, but in the place they were now and in the time they were in, his actions meant nothing.

"Cagalli…" Her name rolled from his tongue so naturally that it took her a while to even realize he eyes opened and slowly met his with a dazed look. "I'm sorry."

 _Why?_ She wanted to ask as her eyebrows furrowed in was he sorry? What was there to be sorry about?

He held her away at arms length, his eyes never leaving hers. "I've made my decision," he began. His intent gaze, the one that had drawn her in just moments earlier had its place was a distant look."My response will be delivered to Queen Lacus in the morning." Cagalli could feel her heart tightening in her chest. Anxiety began to wind around her as she awaited his final statement. "I've found my bride."

She wanted to ask if he was sure. If he was positive that he had found the right woman, after all he had been wanted to know who the woman was, though she knew it was his choice was his alone. Instead, she waited for the excitement to come. The same energy she had received years ago when her Queen had announced to the elite that Mwu had asked her to marry him. She waited for the feeling of happiness for another to flood her and found herself unable to feel it.

Athrun's hands slipped from her shoulders silently. He reached back and gathered the reins of the horse. A swift, fluid motion and he was on the saddle. Green eyes looked away and wordlessly slipped past her and through the gate. Cagalli didn't bother watching him leave. She remained standing, her face still red from his actions.

Her hand rose and covered her mouth as she slumped back against the corral post, her mind struggling to understand. Amber eyes crinkled as she tried to make sense of what had just happened and worse; the ache that it suddenly caused. He had lowered his head and kissed her. It wasn't a swift, chaste peck on the cheek, it was a searing, lingering kiss on her neck, where he had physically hurt her. It didn't make sense. Why would he kiss her? Why would he apologize? What exactly was he apologizing for?

"Captain?" a voice asked behind her. The wound up blonde whirled around at the sound of her name and straightened up as she saw her lieutenant standing a few paces away. Asagi's eyebrows furrowed in concern. She tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Captain, are you feeling well? You've been out here for some time."

"I have?" The crisp evening air against her bare arms finally registered and Cagalli wrapped them around her. "I didn't mean to worry you, Asagi. I was just…thinking."

Without question, the other blonde nodded. "It's getting late, Captain Athha. Tomorrow morning you have an early meeting with the other captains."

Cagalli nodded. "I almost forgot." She pasted a smile on her face. "Thank you, Asagi." She raised her hand and patted the lieutenant's shoulder as she passed.

"Yes, captain," Asagi bowed her head.

Cagalli silently made her way back to the estate house. Her hand rose and covered the spot on her neck where his lips had made contact. She cold almost feel his burning lips still upon her. Her eyes narrowed, frustrated. Why had he done that? What had he meant to do by doing so? Didn't he know the affect he had on her? It was fine before. She could do with him as a friend, or at least try to be his friend, even if he hated her.

But then he had kissed she had been analyzing was now thrown into chaos with one, simple action. If he hated her, why would he kiss her? If he wanted revenge, why would he do so? It made no sense. She entered the house and began climbing up the stairs. She could remember her mother's words as passed the portraits of past Rouge Seray captains.

_"Life, Cagalli, rarely makes sense. People do the strangest things for the oddest reasons."_

The blonde reached her room and closed the door behind her. "What is your reason, Athrun…?" she whispered to herself as she leaned back against the wooden barrier. "Is what you're doing still for revenge?"

* * *

"Athrun," A pair of blue eyes looked up at him with uncertainty. Slender, delicate fingers lifted up the piece of parchment she had been handed. She had been informed that Athrun had returned and had been given a note requesting to speak to her. "Are you sure about this?"

Kneeling before her, the blue-haired man nodded his head. "I am certain of my decision, my Queen."

"May I at least have your reasoning for this before I present this request to Queen Murrue and her advisors?" Lacus asked carefully as she stood in the parlor of her suite.

Athrun didn't move from his spot. He remained with his head lowered. "I have made my decision, my Queen."

"Will you note share the name of the chosen Haumea Elite?" Lacus asked encouragingly.

"I would rather wait to announce it at the end of the month, your majesty," Athrun asserted. "When everyone is present." _And the eyes of two nations are upon her._

The pink-haired woman's chest rose and fell with a heavy breath. "If you are sure, I will inform Queen Murrue and her advisors that you have made a decision and will announce it at the end of the month," Lacus agreed.

"Thank you, my Queen."

Lacus nodded and paused."Athrun," she began carefully."Does she know?"

He didn't hesitate."No, she does not, my Queen."

"And if she does not accept?" Lacus asked, concerned. "If she does not know, how will you be sure that she will accept?"

"She will accept, Queen Lacus," Athrun assured her. "She will accept because it is her duty to her country. _Orb comes before self_ , she assured me."

"For duty," Lacus continued softly. "She will marry you _for duty_ ," she nodded. Her eyes saddened as she looked at the man kneeling before had prayed that her life long friend would find someone during his stay. Not because she wanted another woman to replace her late cousin in his life, but because she wanted to see him happy again. Instead, duty had come before any indication of love. She should've known. He had all but devoted himself to his duty after Meer's death. What difference would this be? Sadly, she lowered her eyes. "Is that what you really want, Athrun?" This time, Athrun held back briefly.

His head rose, a self-assured smile on his face as he nodded. "Yes, my Queen. It is my duty and I am willing to fulfill it." The pink-haired woman released a heavy breath. She gave him a nod of her head.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Lacus told him. Athrun stood up and bowed once more. He turned around and exited the Queen's suite. The door closed and the pink-haired woman sank down into a plush seat."I only hope, my dear friend, that you sincerely believe in your decision, as it will change your life completely."


	11. Chapter - 11

"Captain?" A knock accompanied the question before a small click was heard and the door was opened. A face framed with blonde hair in a haphazard pony tail peeked into the room. "I've returned from the meeting with Lord Zala, Queen Murrue, and Queen Lacus."

From her seat hunched over a pile of papers, the amber-eyed superior officer lifted her head and gave her lieutenant an expectant look. "How were the marriage provision changes?"

"Generally accepted, but with some revisions they would like you to look over." Asagi replied dutifully. Cagalli nodded and waved her into the meeting room, where she was surrounded by numerous papers and folders.

Three maps were spread out around her, all tracking different trade routes. To her left was a stack of neatly prepared messages ready to be sent out. In front of her were official trade agreements. As her subordinate approached, she carefully pushed aside the agreements to make room for the incoming pile of paper work.

It was a simple leather bound folder, but it would require her utmost attention. The documents would change the life of one of her sisters and be the foundation agreement for the rest of the marriages to come. "I trust that Lord Zala had no qualms with using pre-war international marriage agreements as a suitable base for the provisions?"

"No, captain, everyone agreed it was a good place to start," Asagi replied as she placed the folder in front of the other blonde. "The general issue of dual citizenship was discussed at length. Mainly regarding how laws would be applied to either party in the spouse' native land. The issues of property ownership and the upbringing of children were also discussed."

"Were there any problems with them?" Cagalli's fingers quickly untied the string that held the folder closed before opening it and pulling out the parchment within. Skilled eyes scanned the notes scribbled along the margins of the parchment with interest.

"None that have not already been covered, my captain."

"Very well," Cagalli resigned. "I will look over the changes made. Should I find anything questionable, I will have you send a message to Lord Zala and their majesties, the Queens. Until then, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, captain." Asagi bowed her head, but made no motion to move. "Also, I was accompanied by a guest here from the palace. She would like to speak to you."

Amber eyes slowly rose from the papers warily. She could feel dread creeping from the pit of her stomach as her mind jumped on the suspicion that it was Athrun. Cagalli struggled to keep from showing signs of her concern on her face. She hadn't seen the man since the night he left, having done the pre-wedding provisions through messenger to the palace. She planned on keeping it that way. "Who is our guest?"

"A Red Knight, my captain," Asagi replied. "She is waiting out in the training grounds."

Cagalli arched an eyebrow questioningly, but nodded. "Tell her I will be there in a moment." Asagi bowed her head once again and swiftly left the room. The captain looked back down at the bundle of papers in front of her and let out a heavy sigh. Having been in the room working since dawn, she felt she could use a break. She quickly slipped the papers back into their folder and closed it before heading out of the meeting room. She locked the door behind her and headed towards the back of the estate.

Standing at the edge of the training grounds, watching a group of Seray members engage in basic hand to hand fighting was Lord Joule's female secretary. For a moment, Cagalli almost didn't recognize her as she was dressed in civilian clothing in place of her usual uniform. As the captain descended down the steps, the Plants knight looked up and bowed her head.

"Good afternoon, Captain Athha," Shiho said as the casually dressed woman approached her. "I am sorry for disturbing you. I am aware that it is not a day of rest and that you have much work."

"Its fine, Sir Hahnenfuss," Cagalli assured her as she rolled her shoulders back and stretched her arms. "I've been at work since dawn. I can use the break. How may I help you?"

"It might be a complicated matter, but I was unsure who to ask about it," Shiho started. Cagalli began to walk down one of the paths that wove through the garden and she waved for the other woman to follow her. "With the upcoming events at the palace, I was not able to find anyone who could assist me. It is on the issue of citizenship."

"For the marriage provisions?" Cagalli asked, confused. Shiho shook her head slightly.

"For myself," Shiho replied. "My question is, regarding my lineage, if I would be qualified for citizenship in Orb. I asked Captain Haww, but she said it is quite a tricky issue, as citizenship through bloodline and legal adoptions require proof."

"That is true," Cagalli asked. "I can assist, however, I am only allowed to provide aid in the issue if the Haumea Elite are involved."

"That is what Captain Haww told me," the brunette agreed. "My grandmother was an Obsidian Seray Haumea Elite and married my grandfather, a Plants citizen. They lived in Plants before my grandfather passed on. Grandmother returned to Orb during the war with the Alliance and died here. I was told that my mother has citizenship rights to Orb because of her mother, even though she was born and raised in Plants. I was wondering if that applied to me as well."

"Hmm…" Cagalli lifted her hand and rubbed her chin. "From my experience, most children of ex-patriots are given the citizenship rights, however, I am not sure if that includes subsequent generations. I would have to check."

"Thank you, Captain Athha."

"Though, I am curious," Cagalli asked as they stopped by the tree line. "Why are you interested in Orb citizenship? You hold the rank of a Red Knight; that's one of the most prestigious positions in Plants."

The blue-eyed woman paused for a moment. "My grandmother used to speak so highly of the Haumea Elite and of Orb. She had a home here and bequeathed it to me upon her death, however, citizenship restrictions keep me from claiming it as a residence. As of now, it's under my mother's name."

"I understand," Cagalli nodded. "I will look into those for you as well, Sir Hahnenfuss."

The brown haired woman smiled softly and thanked her with a bow of her head. "I do appreciate it, captain."

"Captain Athha!" a voice called from the top of the gardens. The two women looked up towards the estate, where Asagi was waving her hand in the air, trying to get their attention. "Captain, Lord Joule is here for Sir Hahnenfuss."

"He must've finally realized I had left for the day," the female knight sighed heavily. She lifted her hand and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Or Dearka severely made a mistake in his paperwork again."

"That I'm not surprised with," Cagalli admitted with a grin. She took a step forward. "We'll be up in a moment, Asagi!"

"Yes, captain!" The lieutenant disappeared above them and Cagalli patted Shiho's shoulder.

"Miriallia was telling me that you are one of the best Red Knights. Sir Joule mentioned it in passing," the captain said as they began to walk back up the path.

A small tint of pink graced the other woman's cheeks. "I am sufficient at my work, captain."

Cagalli smiled warmly. "I think, had you been born in Orb, you would've made a fine Haumea Elite. I would think that your grandmother would be very proud."

Shiho smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, captain. Thank you very much."

They reached the top of the garden, where Yzak was standing beneath the gazebo with a glass of clear liquid in one hand. He seemed to be watching the women training with swords as he waited. His eyes were narrowed, most likely studying the fighting style for future reference.

"Lord Joule," Cagalli greeted as she and Shiho approached. The silver-haired man quickly straightened up and greeted them with a nod of his head. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Captain Athha. Please forgive my intrusion," Yzak replied curtly. His blue eyes drifted to the brunette at Cagalli's side. "I seem to be missing a secretary."

"My apologies, Lord Joule," Shiho replied calmly. "I had some inquiries and Sir Elsman assured me he could handle the remaining work load."

Yzak scowled at the sound of Dearka's title, as if showing how he felt that the other man didn't deserve it considering his lax work. " _Sir Elsman_ wasn't even in the study when I came to check on the work. One of the palace staff said that he had escorted her majesty Queen Lacus to the Haumea Temple."

While Cagalli looked intrigued at the bit of information, Shiho let out a small, exasperated sigh. "I will return immediately and complete the remaining work, my lord."

"No need," Yzak dismissed with a wave of his hand. He turned back to the practicing elites. "I've already completed what needs to be done."

Shiho arched an eyebrow. "Then, my lord, why did you come to fetch me?"

The nobleman stiffened. His grip on the glass tightened and Cagalli could see his lips pull into a tight line. Against his pale face, the slight reddish color stood out. "I was unaware that you took the rest of the day off and needed your assistance with preparations for tomorrow night's event. In the future, please see to it that I am properly informed."

"Lord Joule," Cagalli smiled slightly. "You needn't have come all the way here yourself. I believe some of my sisters are at the palace. You need not trouble yourself the next time and may send any of them."

"I appreciate the offer, captain," Yzak nodded, though kept his eyes diverted elsewhere. "This time, however, I just felt the need to stretch my legs a bit."

"Have you explored the palace gardens on the western side? There are marvelous walkways lined with statues created by Orbs most talented artists." Cagalli continued.

"My horse needed exercise, as well." Yzak added.

"There are trails around the palace, my lord," Shiho reminded him. "We went riding there two days ago, remember?"

His cheeks grew redder. "In any case, it seemed like a good reason enough for some fresh air, now, if you please," Yzak stated, cutting off the two women before they had a chance to speak. "Sir Hahnenfuss, your assistance is required at the palace tailors at once. Captain Athha, good day to you."

He gave the blonde woman a curt nod, placed the half empty glass on the table within the gazebo, and then marched purposefully up the pathway. "The palace tailor?" Cagalli asked as he was out of hearing range.

"Lord Joule has notoriously bad taste and more often than not, his mother, Lady Joule, has his clothes selected for him," Shiho explained. "In her place, I am to dress him to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself or Lady Joule. It is my lady's personal order."

"Ah…I see," Cagalli smiled, amused. "Well, then, Sir Hahnenfuss, we shall see you again tomorrow night."

"Thank you, again, for your assistance." Shiho bowed to the captain and then followed her lord around the house. The blonde woman headed back indoors to resume her work.

"Asagi!" Cagalli shouted over her shoulder as she walked through the halls.

"Yes, captain?" Arms piled with scrolls, the lieutenant walked out of the library.

"When you have a chance, I need you to look up citizenship rights for second generation foreign born," the amber-eyed captain ordered. "And also, contact Captain Badgiruel for me. I have a request for her Seray."

* * *

"I believe it's a valid request," a black-haired young man frowned as he sat in the parlor of his lord's suite, dressed in a crisp red uniform. "You said that it would directly affect me. I have the right to now."

"I know you have the right to know," Athrun replied from where he stood in front of a mirror, calmly adjusting the various ribbons and metals across his chest. "However, the bride herself doesn't know she has been chosen and there is still a small chance she might reject the marriage."

"I thought that all the prospective brides have already agreed to go through with the marriage if they are chosen?" Shinn asked with a scowl across his pale face.

Athrun didn't lose his composure. He merely stood up straight and straightened the folds of his uniform. "The ones that volunteered have."

Shinn narrowed his eyes and allowed the nobleman's words to sink in. "Volunteered?" he murmured. The red-eyed knight sat up straight in his chair. "Have you chosen someone else?"

Athrun ignored the urgency in his heir's voice. "That is a possibility."

"That is a yes or no question!" Shinn frowned. "You wouldn't have mentioned volunteers if you weren't planning on naming someone else as your bride!"

"If you know me so well, then who do you think I will name?" Athrun asked as he turned around. He lifted his head to meet the heated glare of the frustrated young man sitting on the chair. Shinn gripped the arms of the plush couch tightly.

"I don't think I even want to know any more," the younger man seethed. The corners of Athrun's lips curled into a small smirk. Slowly, he walked across the carpeted floor that separated him and his heir. He stopped in front of Shinn and leaned down, bringing his face close to Shinn's.

"I expect you to keep your composure once the lady is named," Athrun told him in a low voice. Despite the smile on his face, Shinn could hear the underlying threat in his words. "I do not want to have to tell you again, Shinn. This is my choice and my choice alone."

Shinn's teeth gritted tightly. "You can't expect me to sit and allow this to happen without telling you that I disagree."

"You don't have to tell me anything," Athrun replied in an eerily calm voice. "You've already spoken your piece. You made your thoughts on the issue perfectly clear before it even became an issue."

The heir felt his stomach twist. There was only one woman it could be now, he was absolutely sure of it. "Why _her_?" Shinn asked. He almost dreaded hearing the answer.

"Because she will have to go to Plants and we have more control there than we do here, amongst her sisters," Athrun told him calmly. He pulled back and lifted his head proudly. "I told you before, Shinn. You will just have to trust me."

"I don't agree with this." Shinn repeated. "She's too…close." Green eyes gave him a side-ways glance.

"To who?"

The red-eyed heir lowered his eyes. "Never mind," Shinn pushed himself out of his chair and headed for the door. "I'm going downstairs."

"Straighten your clothes," Athrun told him before returning to the mirror and fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. "Stellar will be there."

A pale face turned to look at him with surprise. "Stellar? But she's not one of the volunteers or high ranking elite."

"She's the sister of a captain," Athrun reminded him. "I have one order for you tonight and that is to keep her floor."

"The dance floor?" Shinn asked with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Because I ordered you to," Athrun frowned. He looked over his shoulder and gave his heir a stern look. "Remember, Shinn, do not question the strength of my resolve. For as much love as I bare you, I will not stand idly by if you become a liability in my plan. Is that understood?"

Shinn's fists clenched at his sides. He lowered his head obediently. "Yes, my lord." He quickly turned around and pulled the door open. A body jumped back, surprised at the sudden exit of the heir. "Sorry, Sir Elsman."

"Not a problem, Shinn," Dearka gave the younger knight a small smile. It lingered on his face for a moment before Shinn walked past him and disappeared down the hall.

"Before you even ask, I didn't tell him," a voice said behind him. Dearka glanced back at the door way, where Athrun was standing. Cool green eyes looked at the other knight. "You're dressed well. Planning on impressing Captain Haww?"

"I know for sure she will be at this ball," Dearka insisted determined.

Athrun merely raised an eyebrow. "I thought Yzak told you to stop stalking her. Captain or not, having someone watching your every move is disconcerting and somewhat stressful."

"I haven't been stalking her," Dearka frowned. "I've been too occupied escorting our queen to the temple. If anyone is stalking someone, it's our dear Lacus."

Athrun chuckled. "Was the man she was looking for at the temple there today?"

"No," Dearka admitted sadly. "He hasn't been around all week. She thinks he's avoiding her."

A wry smile graced Athrun's face as they walked down the hall. His thoughts drifted to a particular blonde he hadn't crossed paths with since the night he left her Seray Estate. "I know how that feels…"

For the last week, up until the finalization of the marriage provisions that she was over seeing, Athrun hadn't seen hide or hair of Cagalli. Lt. Caldwell had been her liaison to the palace and to Athrun. While the second-in-command proved she was more than capable, Athrun couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed that Cagalli hadn't shown up. Lt. Caldwell had told him that her captain was swamped with work concerning trade agreements, but would do the final revisions to the provisions.

Even though the explanation was certainly plausible, if not true, Athrun couldn't help but wonder if she was avoiding him. He had left her in a rather compromising position that night. He himself had lingered on the memory longer than he would've liked to admit.

Outside the borders of the main city, in a red accented Seray Estate, the Rouge Captain scowled and adjusted the uncomfortable under wire frame of her strapless dress' top. Despite the fact that their day of rest wasn't until the next day, the high ranking officers of the Haumea Elite and the volunteers had spent the later half of the day preparing for the ball.

It was official, now. Lord Zala would announce the name of the bride he had chosen during the event, in front of his queen as well as hers. Rumors had spread amongst her sisters regarding who might be chosen. Most were convinced it would be someone from the Rouge Estate. Some were sure it would be Juri, who had denied the rumor, saying that Lord Zala hadn't spent more than a brief meeting with her over tea.

Cagalli found herself wondering who he might've chosen. Whenever she thought about it, she could feel her insides twist, half disgusted at the thought and half concerned. She was positive that whoever he would chose would be worthy and that the young woman would be in good hands, however, she couldn't help but feel dread at the thought that by the end of the night, Athrun would be engaged. To someone else. That knowledge didn't sit well with her.

There was still a question of whether or not the prospective bride would accept the engagement. They may have volunteered, but who knew what would happen when the time came. She knew full well that with the eyes of dignitaries from two nations upon them, to deny the request would be shameful. After all, they had volunteered and knew that being chosen to be the wife of a Plants nobleman was a possibility. If they suddenly retracted their words, it would dishonor not only the Haumea Elite, but also Orb.

None of her sisters would do that. They were too proud, too dedicated, too loyal to their country to tarnish it.

Cagalli stood in front of the mirror, making sure she hadn't ruined her hair after Aisha had come in and pulled it back and up for her. Now, her bangs were pinned back and her usual flowing golden hair tied back in a perfect circular bun at the back of her head. For a moment, she almost didn't recognize herself.

She chuckled. Kira would get a laugh if he saw her now, she was sure. Luckily, he had cloistered himself in his apartment above his parent's confectionary shop by the harbor for the last week. He had insisted that he had some intense translations to begin and couldn't be disturbed. Kira didn't look her in the eye and, upon further investigation at the temple, discovered that a pink-haired queen had been coming by every day.

"Psh…translation…" Cagalli grumbled as she slipped her feet into some heeled shoes. "He's just avoiding her…" She grimaced at the word. It wasn't as if she were doing any better by using her duties to avoid going to the palace and seeing _him_.

The blonde paused. He would definitely be there that night, dressed in his crisp, clean uniform. The one that made him look like the perfect specimen of a knight that he was. She bit her lower lip. She suddenly didn't want to go. After what transpired a week earlier, she wasn't sure how to address him. A large part of her wanted to question him and find out why exactly he had kissed her neck. The mere thought of it made her heart quicken and her skin rise. At the same time, she wanted to pretend it didn't happen and that nothing affected her.

As she finished adjusting the straps on her shoes, she decided to pretend it didn't happen and treat him, if they did brush paths, as if nothing happened. That was the only logical way to go. She turned around and headed for her door and the hall beyond it.

It was Stellar's first time going to a formal event as a Haumea Elite rather than merely Captain Athha's sister. No doubt that the young woman was excited. Cagalli walked to her sister's door and knocked on it. "Stellar?"

"Stellar's almost ready!" the younger blonde called from within. Cagalli gently pushed the door open and peeked in. She smiled widely as she saw her sister stand in front of a mirror with her hair up and a long blue dress on. She turned around and held her arms open. "What does Cagalli think?"

"I think you look beautiful," Cagalli smiled widely. "I'm suddenly tempted not to bring you along for fear that one of the grooms might want to choose you."

Stellar blushed and laughed modestly. "Cagalli looks very pretty, too," she insisted. She crossed her room and looked over the older blonde's red gown. Usually, Cagalli's dresses consisted of various shades of light green or yellow. There were times, like that evening, where she was asked to wear her Seray's signature color. Cagalli thought it was ridiculous, but went along with it none-the-less.

"It's uncomfortable," Cagalli sighed heavily. "I don't know how you can go around in a dress almost everyday."

Stellar merely beamed a bright smile. "Captain Athha," a voice said from the open doorway. The two turned around and saw Asagi standing there in a red dress of her own. "Captain Haww has arrived to pick you up."

"Thank you, Asagi," Cagalli nodded. She turned back to her sister. "Are you ready?" Stellar nodded.

"Stellar hopes Shinn likes it…" she blushed softly. Cagalli smiled warmly.

"He'd be a fool not to. Let's go." They made their way downstairs and out the door where three carriages were waiting for them. The Azure Seray members who were attending the gathering were already within. Mayura and Juri were climbing into the first carriage.

In the second, Asagi was already talking to the Azure Lieutenant. "Stellar is going to go sit with them," the younger woman said as she walked past Cagalli.

The captain nodded and headed for the last carriage. The driver held the door open for her as she climbed in. "Where's Stellar?" Miriallia asked as the door shut behind Cagalli.

"She opted to ride with Asagi," Cagalli said as she took her seat across from her fellow captain and adjusted the skirts of her gown. She looked up and smiled. "Nice dress." The other captain let out a small groan. Her gown's low cut was much more revealing than what she usually wore. "Manna?"

"Aisha," Miriallia corrected.

"She did my hair," Cagalli grinned. "It looks nice on you, though. It matches with your eyes. I doubt Sir Elsman will be able to leave you alone."

The brunette across from her let out a heavy sigh and lifted her gloved hand to rub the bridge of her nose. "Please don't joke about that," Miriallia sighed tiredly. The carriage jerked forward and began to move. "There is a good chance that he'll actually be there."

"There is a hundred percent chance he's going to be there," Cagalli replied. "You know all of the prospective grooms' guests will be there, him included."

"I'm still not looking forward to this," the blue-eyed woman admitted. Cagalli smiled softly. She reached forward and gently patted Miriallia's hand.

"I promise that I'll try to keep you company the entire time," the blonde captain told her. "If you really feel uncomfortable, you can leave. I'll inform the others."

Miriallia gave her a thankful smile and leaned back against her seat. The carriages trotted along the well worn path into the city and then up towards the palace. Chartreuse Seray elites stood guard along with the usual palace guards and soldiers. It was a rather important event and security was relatively high.

As they stood in the queue to be dropped off in front of the main entrance, Cagalli could see Miriallia's hands twisting the top of her gown's skirt subconsciously as she peered out the window, as if searching for someone. Under normal circumstances, Cagalli would've assured her that there was nothing to be afraid of. That Sir Elsman was just a man.

However, she found her own fingers digging into her own skirt. Her own eyes were fastened to the window, eyeing the towering structure outside warily. Lord Athrun Zala was _just_ a man, she reassured herself. Of course, he was also the man who had her questioning his every move and, at the same time, avoiding him. He was just a man, but he was a disconcerting man. Things were not so clear cut with him, at least not any more. Not since he kissed her.

"Cagalli?" The blonde lifted her head up. The seat across from her was now vacant and the door to the side was open. A blue-eyed brunette looked back into the carriage, concerned. "We're here, Cagalli."

She hadn't even felt the carriage stop. Pasting a smile on her face, the Rouge Captain gathered her skirts and climbed out of the vehicle. As her feet touched the stone walkway that lead up to the main entrance, she adjusted the many skirts around her to ward off any wrinkles, then walked along side Miriallia.

"So," the amber-eyed captain began casually as they walked through the corridor. Ahead of them, Stellar walked along with the volunteers from both Seray and the lieutenants. Further ahead, they could hear music wafting from the Queen's throne room, where the ball was being held. "Any guesses on who Lord Zala will pick?"

Miriallia smiled warmly. "I do have one, however, circumstances as they are, I doubt he will chose her. If he does, it would be quite a surprise."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Circumstances?"

"They don't matter," Miriallia assured her. "I'm sure whoever he picks will be a fine choice."

They reached the entrance to the throne room and stood in line to be announced. Even from the hall, they could see the generous decorations hanging from the second floor viewing balconies and ceiling. One of the reasons the room had been chosen to host the event was that there was plenty of space for spectators. From the surrounding area before the Queen Murrue's throne and the Advisors' seats, to the second floor's open viewing area on to the ground floor.

Several dignitaries from Plants had arrived for the event, as well as numerous relatives of the three younger grooms. Mingled along with them were Orb representatives and council members, their families, as well as high ranking military personnel and royalty. While most of the older guests stood along the walls or wandered the surrounding upper floor, chatting, the main area sprawling before them was dominated by younger men and women dancing. Even as the guests entered and were introduced, they continued to enjoy themselves.

"Haumea Elite Stellar Loussier Athha, Azure Seray," the blonde in front of them was introduced. "Sister of Haumea Elite Captain Cagalli Yula Athha, Rouge Seray."

Happily, the young woman smiled and stepped into the ball room. She immediately went to join a few other Haumea Elite. Miriallia stepped up, looking calm and collected, her head held high as soft brown hair framed her face.

"Haumea Elite Captain Miriallia Haww, Azure Seray," the servant doing the introductions gave Miriallia a respectful bow as she passed. Cagalli stepped through the doorway. She kept her eyes on Miriallia, making a note of where the other woman was heading in order to follow her and keep her company. "Haumea Elite Captain Cagalli Yula Athha, Rouge Seray."

As soon as her title was spoken, Cagalli gave the servant a brief nod and made a beeline for Miriallia. As she reached the brunette, she motioned to her sister a few paces away. "I want to speak to her for a moment and make sure she stays out of the dance area when the volunteers are called. I don't want her to be mistaken for one." Cagalli explained.

Miriallia nodded. "I'll go get us some drinks, then." The two nodded to each other and quickly split up.

"Stellar," Cagalli smiled as she reached her sister. Several other Haumea Elite beside the maroon-eyed young woman gave the revered captain a bow of their heads.

"Cagalli, can Stellar dance?" the younger blonde asked.

"Of course, Stellar," Cagalli assured her. "However, when the time comes to bring forth the volunteers, make sure you are off of the main floor. Otherwise, you might be mistaken for a volunteer. Understand?"

"Yes, Cagalli," Stellar answered obediently. Cagalli's smile softened. Stellar was such a good girl.

"All right then. I'll be with Miriallia if you need me." With a motion of her hand towards the area where she had left Miriallia, Cagalli turned around and headed back. Almost as soon as she had her back to Stellar and the other Haumea Elite, her eyes focused on the brown-haired captain standing by an elegantly decorated table lined with cups filled with assorted drinks.

And just a few paces behind her, quickly approaching, was a blond-haired man with determination burning in his purple eyes. Cagalli smiled slightly. Sir Elsman didn't seem at all like a bad man. It was just that his presence unnerved the other captain to the point that she would start crying. That was enough for Cagalli to push away any romanticized notions she may have carried and instead, rush forward to intercept him.

She easily weaved through numerous bodies, gracefully dodging any conversations she might've been drawn into, and reached Miriallia before the Red Knight could. As she reached the table, the other captain raised her head and smiled.

"White wine?"

"I'd rather have something non-alcoholic tonight," Cagalli smiled. She wanted to keep her wits about her, just in case she did run into the blue-haired nobleman. "We have yet to greet Queen Murrue and her guests," Cagalli continued as she glanced over Miriallia's shoulder and saw Dearka seemingly debating with himself whether or not to continue now that Cagalli had arrived. The blonde female's eyes went back to Miriallia. "Shall we go?"

Miriallia took a sip from her cup and nodded. "Let's. I believe they're by the throne area with Queen Lacus." She took one last drink from her cup and placed it back on the table before following Cagalli towards the head of the room.

As they stood in line to greet the royals, Cagalli looked over to the floor below. A blue dressed body topped with golden hair immediately attracted her attention. "Well…that didn't take long…" the blonde chuckled to herself. Almost stumbling over his own feet in front of Stellar was red faced Shinn. Stellar must've caught him by surprise as he struggled to regain his footing. "She found him rather quickly, don't you think?" She looked over her shoulder, expecting her companion to agree. Instead, Miriallia's eyes were diverted to another corner of the room.

Silently, Cagalli followed the other woman's gaze and settled on the tan man speaking to Lord Joule. The silver-haired nobleman didn't seem pleased with what his knight was telling him and almost looked like he was ready to scream at the knight. Before he could reach out and throttle Dearka, for whatever reason, Cagalli watched pale arms rise and hold on to Lord Joule's arm. Gently, a hand stroked it, calming the man.

Amber eyes followed the arms to a woman dressed in the same shade of red as the knights' uniform. Brown hair remained in the usual ponytail as blue eyes and bare lips told Dearka something. For a moment, Cagalli wondered why Shiho was wearing a dress. While it looked lovely on her, it was something the captain didn't expect to see. Before Cagalli could continue with her thoughts, she caught the movement of Miriallia's head from the corner of her eye.

The blue-eyed captain's face turned back ahead of them, looking somewhat distant. Cagalli raised her hand and placed it comfortingly on her friend's arm. Miriallia glanced at Cagalli and smiled softly. "He is handsome in his uniform," she admitted with a hint of amusement.

Cagalli chuckled. "Practically all men look handsome in uniforms," she said as they approached the seated Queens. "Even Kira."

"Kira has a uniform?" a curious feminine voice asked in front of them. Cagalli and Miriallia came to a stop in front of the two thrones that were placed side by side in the throne room. To their right was Queen Murrue sitting in her plush, elaborate throne. To their left, was a woman with bright pink hair and a simple crown despite her lavish lavender gown.

For a moment, Cagalli felt her heart stop. The woman in front of her…wasn't that Athrun's wife? Pink hair, blue eyes, and a perfectly flawless pale complexion. However, she knew full well that Lady Zala had passed on. Amber eyes drifted up to the crown on her head and the simple, yet stunning jewelry that adorned her. She was assuredly royalty, but why she looked so much like Lady Zala...

Before she had a chance to think anything further, her wits returned. The sudden shock of seeing a face from the past was quickly shoved back as manners drilled into her since childhood made their way through. The captain bowed her head and knelt down before the two Queens.

"Your highness," Miriallia knelt down, along with Cagalli. "And my Queen."

"Rise, Haumea Elite," Queen Murrue smiled intently at the two captains. "Captains, this is Queen Lacus Clyne of Plants. Queen Lacus, these are our two youngest captains. Captain Miriallia Haww of the Azure Seray and Captain Cagalli Yula Athha of the Rouge Seray."

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness," Cagalli said with a bow of her head. "We hope your visit as been well."

"It was been wonderful, thank you," Lacus smiled happily. "Orb is such a beautiful country. I hope to visit more often." The Plants Queen was soft spoken, but firm in her words. She was very lovely and practically reeked of grace and propriety. Cagalli bit her lower lip to keep from grinning. It was no wonder her brother had fallen in love with the Plants Queen.

"You must come and visit our Seray, Queen Lacus," Cagalli replied cheerfully. "We would be happy to give you a tour, if you wish. Each Estate has quite a lovely garden, though I must say, I love the Haumea Temple gardens the best. Have you visited them, yet?"

The pink-haired queen's bright smile never faded, but Cagalli could see the slight sadness in her clear blue eyes. She looked almost disenchanted. "I have visited the temple…and I must agree. The gardens are…lovely…" she sighed softly.

Cagalli opened her mouth to offer to join her the next time the Queen went into town and to the temple, when another voice cut her off. "Queen Lacus." The amber-eyed captain felt her heart nearly stop. The muscles in her body suddenly froze and all of her senses suddenly became aware of _his_ presence behind her. "Forgive us for leaving you alone."

"Non-sense, my dear Athrun," Lacus' eyes brightened once more as she looked past Cagalli and Miriallia. "Queen Murrue has been wonderful company, and you two have things to attend to."

"Regardless, we are your knights," another man's voice added. "We will remain at your side until properly dismissed."

Lacus slumped down a bit and let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Yzak," she told the other man as the two knights in their medal adorned red uniforms approached her and proceeded to take their places on either side of her throne. "This is not necessary. I dismiss you both."

"You cannot get rid of us that easily, my queen," Athrun said with a slight grin.

Sighing once more, Lacus turned her attention back to the two women in front of her. "Captain Haww, Captain Athha, you must've meet them already, but once more, these are two of my knights. The captains of the Red Knights – Lord Athrun Zala and Lord Yzak Joule."

"Captains." Yzak acknowledged with a small nod of his head.

"Captain Haww," Athrun gave the brunette a bow of his head. "Captain Athha…" For a moment, her name sounded almost strained coming from his lips. His eyes lingered on the golden-haired captain before giving her a similar bow.

Curtly, Cagalli returned the greeting. She bowed once more to the two Queens. "If you'll excuse us, your majesties, we must go and greet the other captains and representatives."

"Of course, Captain Athha." Lacus smiled warmly and watched as the two women walked off.

When they were far enough away from the two rulers, Miriallia glanced at her friend. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked, feigning ignorance as she craned her neck upwards to see if she could find one of the other three captains.

"Between you and Lord Zala. You two seemed like such good friends the last time I saw you together. Now, you wouldn't even look him in the eye," Miriallia explained. "Something must've happened."

"We're just being formal," Cagalli assured her. "While we consider each other friends, we don't want others to get the wrong idea."

"Only friends?" Miriallia asked suspiciously. Cagalli looked back at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What else could it be?" Cagalli responded. The other captain sighed and shrugged slightly.

"Captain Athha," a voice called behind them. The two turned around and made out the sight of Queen Murrue approaching them. Cagalli heard Miriallia inhale a sharp breath. Seemingly escorting their Queen was a purple-eyed Red Knight. "Captain Athha, may I speak to you for a moment?" the older woman asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Yes, your highness, of course," Cagalli nodded. She glanced at Miriallia, giving her an apologetic look. The blue-eyed captain merely smiled encouragingly. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you for escorting me, Sir Elsman," Queen Murrue told the tall man beside her. She looked over at Miriallia and smiled. "Excuse us, Captain Haww."

Speechless, the brunette could do nothing but smile and nod as Cagalli followed their Queen. The blonde looked over her shoulder twice before disappearing through the crowds.

"Captain Haww," a male voice said beside her. Blue eyes rose and immediately met purple orbs. The woman took a step back. In front of her, a white gloved hand was offered as the tan skinned knight bowed his head. "May I have the pleasure of your company for a dance?"

* * *

The door clicked closed behind her and Cagalli found herself in a chamber behind the throne room. From where she stood with Queen Murrue, Cagalli could no longer hear the music from the next room. The room must've been fortified to keep sound out and private conversations in.

"Forgive my sudden actions, Cagalli," Queen Murrue began informally. "However, since he has been in your company within your home, I wish to ask you a few questions about Lord Zala."

"Of course, my queen," Cagalli nodded. Murrue motioned for her to sit on a long, comfortable couch against the wall while she took a seat across from her. "What do you wish to know?"

"I have been informed that Lord Zala is a widow," Murrue told her. Cagalli stiffened in her seat. She wondered if one of the other captains had told her or if the queen had done some digging of her own. "Queen Lacus was the one who told me."

"I see…" Cagalli trailed off. Then perhaps it wasn't as big as secret as they had originally thought.

Murrue let out a heavy breath and leaned back against her chair. "Queen Lacus' cousin, Lady Meer Campbell was Lord Zala's wife." Immediately, Cagalli's eyes widened. That would explain the similarities. "They were married during the war for only a month or so," the brown-haired queen told the captain. "She died from fatal wounds she received with traveling."

Cagalli shifted awkwardly in her seat. She hadn't known that they were only married for a month. The sudden knowledge made her heart ache. A month was so little time to be with each other. The thought saddened her as guilt and helplessness swept through her. If only she hadn't been too late… "Yes, my queen."

"What I would like to know is…how is Lord Zala?" Murrue asked carefully. Cagalli tilted her head to the side questioningly. "How is he like as a person? You have been around him. Do you think he is ready to re-marry? I'd hate to force him into such a situation."

Cagalli wasn't sure Athrun knew the answer to that question himself. A week earlier, he had seemed hesitant, almost wary of the idea. And then there was their moonlight good-bye and the meaning of that event still eluded her. Her lips pursed in thought. She weighed her words before speaking.

"I am unsure whether or not Lord Zala is ready to re-marry, my Queen," Cagalli began carefully. "However, I know he is a good, dutiful man. He is a loyal Red Knight and will most definitely see this through, for the sake of his country."

"And as a husband?" Queen Murrue asked. "He will be marrying one of our own. Do you feel he makes for a suitable husband? I am aware that the provisions state they only reside together two weeks per year, but one can never be too sure."

"If you are asking me about his ability to provide, I believe his status as a nobleman, as well as a Red Knight will suffice," Cagalli continued. "As a partner in marriage, I admit, I cannot see him harming one of our sisters on purpose. He was very respectful to my sisters during his stay at my Seray. He accompanied us on various exercises in order to gain more insight on his future wife. He joined us during meals and involved himself with the conversations. From what I have seen of his character, I believe him to be a suitable man for marriage."

Across from her, the older woman let out a heavy sigh of relief. A small, pleased smile graced her lips as she began to stand. "If that is the case, I can rest easy. I only want my daughters and sisters to be in good hands, Cagalli."

"As do I, my Queen."

"Let us return," Murrue said as she headed towards the door with the blonde captain behind her. "Mwu will be looking for me, if he hasn't wandered off to the stables to show Lord Amalfi's father his newest horse."

Cagalli chuckled and followed the queen. They exited the room discretely. As the captain escorted her sovereign to her throne, Lacus was nodding to Athrun and then motioned out towards the main floor. Athru nodded and casually walked down the steps that elevated the thrones and melted into the crowd below.

"Queen Murrue," Lacus said as she greeted the other queen with a bow of her head. "I was just speaking to Athrun. He'll return in a few moments and requests to make the announcement then."

"Already?" Queen Murrue asked, surprised. She chuckled to herself. "Well, I admit, I am rather curious as to who he has chosen as his bride."

"I only hope that she accepts," Lacus admitted. "I know he has chosen someone very worthy."

"I assure you, Queen Lacus, whomever he names will be more than willing to be his bride and help seal the peace between our nations." Murrue assured her.

"My Queen, I will take my place with the other captains," Cagalli bowed her head respectfully as she was dismissed. She carefully stepped back on to the main floor and headed for the edges of the room. She could make out Aisha speaking to Natarle. Manna joined them with a cup of wine in her hand.

The dark haired woman with the orange tuffs pointed out into the dance floor. Cagalli found herself following Aisha's hand towards the floor. Across the room, close to the open glass doors that looked out over the gardens, the fifth captain was dancing with a Red Knight. Blue eyes were diverted to anywhere but his face as he carefully lead her around in a small circle.

Silently, the dancing brunette cursed the charismatic blond advisor who had just happened to be near-by when Dearka asked her to dance. Without a second thought, Mwu jumped into the conversation, answering for Miriallia and telling Dearka that "the captain would be most honored". Then he had the nerve to throw her a sly wink as Dearka lead her away. If she didn't love the older man like she did her own family…

Miriallia bit her lower lip. How long was the song going to last? Any moment, her legs would give out beneath her, she was sure of it. She was trapped in his hold, unable to escape without making a scene. She chided herself. It wasn't as if Dearka's hands were in the wrong places. In fact, he was a complete gentleman and could dance rather well. The only issue was her. Every time she swayed against him, she could feel her heart threaten to leap from her chest. She was too afraid to look into his eyes, knowing full well she'd be drawn into them like that night after she took him to the Queen.

What was worse was that he hadn't said a word. It unnerved her simply because she was used to his idle chatter. Whenever he was silent, it meant he was serious and in deep thought. And if his eyes were fixed on where she thought they were – her face – then he was thinking about her. The last time she had seen him so quiet and concentrated, she had ended up lost in his arms for the remainder of the night. Such an occurrence was something she was determined not to repeat.

"You haven't said a word," his voice reached her and on instinct she lifted her head. She immediately regretted it. "Do you hate me that much? You won't even look at me."

Now, Miriallia felt guilty. "It's not that," she assured him as she lowered her eyes. "I just don't feel like dancing."

"With me," Dearka concluded. "You are angry?"

"No," she stated firmly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. She opened her eyes after she released her breath and looked up at the tall, tan man she danced with. "Perhaps I should've been clear with you from the start." Dearka's eyes narrowed slightly. His stomach twisted, immediately disliking where the conversation was headed. Miriallia stopped dancing and took a step back. "We should clear this up now."

He nodded his head solemnly. "Very well." He extended his hand and motioned towards the open doors. Miriallia ignored his hand and walked past him. The blond man let out a heavy breath and trailed after her. He followed the blue-eyed captain past the open area, where numerous guests were standing in the comfortable night air talking.

Miriallia continued walking until they passed a long, rectangular fountain. When they were a good distance away, no longer able to hear the music from the palace, she finally turned around and looked at him. "Sir Elsman, I won't repeat this. I am not angry at you nor do hate you."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Dearka asked with a frown. "If it's not one or the other, then why are you purposely putting distance between us and moving away whenever I come near? I spent days at your Seray and only saw you a few times. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No-"

"I have _said_ anything wrong?"

"No." Miriallia stressed.

"Then why have you been avoiding me? I don't want to hurt you, Miriallia, I just want to talk to you…to be around you," he admitted, almost desperately. "That's difficult to do when you're not around." She knew that there were women who would love to hear those words, especially when they came sincerely from someone like the man in front of her. Dearka lowered his hands and held her gently. Intent eyes looked down into hers questioningly. "If you don't hate me or are angry at me…then perhaps you are afraid of something?" The flash of recognition was quick in her eyes but he caught it. His hands squeezed hers reassuringly. "Miriallia, what are you afraid of?"

Her heart paused. The ache of her fears settled around her and she could feel her eyes moistening as the feeling overwhelmed her. She wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of _losing_ him; the same way she lost Tolle. Trembling lips struggled to open as tear rimmed blue eyes looked up. "I don't want to be left alone again."

It was a breathy whisper and, yet, it was as if she had shouted it. "Alone?" She was in love, he remembered, before he met her. There had been another man, one he slandered in anger and deeply regretted doing so. That man had her heart years earlier, he had her heart when they first met, and even now, he had it. For a moment, he resented that man for dying. For leaving Miriallia alone and hurt.

"It's not that I'm angry at you," Miriallia told him. "Anything you've done to cross me, you've regretted and apologized for. You couldn't have been more sincere about that. It's not that I hate you," she continued. A sad smile reached her lips as she shook her hands from his and reached up to cup his face. "On the contrary, I feel for you very much with my heart. And it's not that I'm afraid of you, either." Gloved hands gently stroked his cheeks. "It is that I'm afraid of losing you. Of losing someone else. I'm scared, Dearka. I can't control what I'm feeling, just like how I couldn't control it with Tolle…it _killed_ me when he died…I…" Her voice faded weakly. _I don't know if I can live through it again._

She was in pain and he reacted the only way he knew how. He wrapped his arms around her silently and drew her into the embrace. He leaned his head against the top of hers as she buried her face in his shoulder. Her fingers dug into the cloth of his uniform tightly. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the top of her head. His arms tightened around her heaving shoulders.

They stood there in silence for countless moments and secretly, Dearka prayed to have her in his arms like that for the rest of his life. With that in mind, he lowered his lips to one of her ears. "I will never leave you alone," he whispered softly. "I will remain at your side until you no longer desire me. I swear it."

Her eyes closed as she relished the promise. No matter how much she wanted to believe him, she knew full well it wasn't realistic. Slowly, her arms slip between them and she pried herself away from him. Her head remained lowered as she struggled to composure herself.

"I want to believe you," she choked out as she tried to smile. She raised her head and met his gaze. He smiled back hopefully. "I want to believe you so much…but we both know that it's impossible."

His smile fell. "No, Milly, it's not."

"Yes, it is," she countered with a shake of her head. "You are a Red Knight…you are bound to your position, Dearka, just like I am bound to mine. A war just ended…we are still in need. The Haumea Elite is my life. Would you ask me to leave my Seray for you?"

He wanted to say yes and be selfish, but he knew how much it meant to her. He shook his head truthfully. "No."

"And I would never ask you to leave the Red Knights or Plants for me," she told him. She stroked his tan cheeks once more. "I'm selfish, Dearka. I want you with me forever." His heart leapt at her words, despite know that her speech would not end well. "So, I don't think I can live apart from you if we retain our positions. You may be sent off somewhere and never come back. I don't know if I can live with that kind of fear; knowing that once you leave me, I may never see you again. Just that feeling alone scares me enough to end this before it becomes too complicated."

She could see the pain in his face as he shook his head to disappear. "Miriallia-"

"This is not going to work out," she insisted as she drew her hand back. "I'm sorry, Sir Elsman, but this-"

"Until I leave," he cut her off suddenly. Miriallia looked taken aback. His hands grasped hers tightly and brought them against his chest. "When I left Orb the first time, I was haunted by the fact that I couldn't spend more time with you and have more memories of you. I'm here for a few weeks longer, Miriallia. Please allow me privilege to be at your side whenever I can."

She shook her head. "Your duties to Lord Joule-"

"Yzak will understand!" he insisted. His eyes pleaded with her. "Please, Miriallia…if not until I leave, then at least tonight…let me – let us – have tonight."

Before she could reject him, he kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat as she was swept away, her mind forgetting where she was and who she was. Just one night…she wasn't sure if it would hurt or not, but at that moment, she didn't care. As her arms wrapped around his neck, two figures looking down at them from the top of the garden wondered what exactly the blond-haired man had said to the captain to gain her affection so quickly.

"I don't believe it's what he said," Shiho told her companion as she watched the blue clad captain lean further into Dearka. "I believe it's what he did."

"All he did was kiss her," Yzak frowned. He let out a scoff. "I hardly see how that would cause her to lose her senses so easily."

The corner of the woman's lips curled upwards. Blue eyes looked back at the silver-haired man beside her. "Are you saying that actions do not speak louder than words, my lord?"

"I am saying that _Dearka's_ actions don't speak louder than _his_ words." Yzak corrected.

"That doesn't change the fact that I won," Shiho reminded him. She held out her hand expectantly in front of him. "You made a foolish bet, Lord Joule."

Grumbling, the nobleman reached into his pocket and pulled out a circular object. He placed a gold coin firmly in her palm. "Tell me, then, Sir Hahnenfuss, why exactly I made a foolish bet."

"You bet against a woman," Shiho told him with a slight smirk. She placed the coin in the only place she could carry it without dropping in; in the top of her bodice. "No one understands the actions of a woman better than another."

"If you must know, Sir Hahnenfuss, there are times when I forget all together that you are a woman," Yzak told her sternly. He kept his frowning face forward, ignoring the raised eyebrow he received from her. "However…tonight…" He shifted awkwardly beside her. "You do fit the profile of one."

"That is what the dress was mean to imply, Lord Joule," Shiho replied coolly.

"What I mean to say," Yzak began uncomfortably. "Is that you look…handsome."

"Handsome," Shiho repeated. "Like a man?"

He grimaced inwardly before shooting her an irritated glare. "I hope you do not expect me to say you look beautiful, Sir Hahnenfuss," he began. He turned his face back towards the fountain and the couple slowly making their way back. "Because, I'm afraid, such a word cannot begin to describe how you look tonight."

Shiho turned her head to look at him. She could see the small blush against his pale skin as he fought to keep from glancing back at her and gaging her reaction. "Is that a compliment, my lord?"

He tilted his head and let out a little cough. "Take it as you wish…Shiho."

Smiling softly, she turned her head back to the view in front of them and Yzak took a chance to engrave the memory of her content smile into his mind before the moment passed.

"What are you two doing out here?" a voice asked in front of them. Yzak snapped his head forward, immediately placing a stern look on his face as Dearka reached them.

"Taking in the view," Shiho replied. She looked over his shoulder. "Where did Captain Haww go?"

"She went around another way," Dearka shrugged. He looked past his lord and his fellow knight. "Everyone seems to be going in…"

"It must be time, then," Yzak said. He let out a heavy breath. "I pray that Athrun doesn't say anything foolish."

"I doubt he will," Dearka said as he walked past Yzak and patted him on the back. "And if he does, I'm sure he has his reasons."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Yzak mumbled under his breath. Beside him, Shiho turned to follow Dearka back into the throne room. "Ahem…" The brunette in red turned around. Calm eyes widened slightly as she saw Yzak's arm lifted and offered. "Sir Hahnenfuss, if you please."

A small, amused smile tugged at her lips. "Of course, my lord." Her arm slipped around his and allowed him to escort her back into the throne room. As they arrived, they maneuvered their way towards the edge of the main floor.

The area that had been used for dancing was now cleared of all but the few young, single women who had volunteered for the position. Queen Murrue was standing before them, speaking to the crowd in a gentle, regal voice. As she spoke, explaining what they hoped to accomplish by a transnational marriage, Athrun stood to her side with Lacus looking pleased beside him.

Towards on corner of the room, Cagalli was straining her neck, trying to find her younger sister amongst the crowds. She had last seen her with Shinn and now wondered where she was.

"Have I missed anything?" Miriallia asked as she reached the other four captains, slightly breathless.

"No," Aisha raised an eyebrow and looked at the flushed captain. A sly smirk appeared on her lips. "And where exactly have you been, Captain Haww?"

"You can interrogate her later, they're about to let Lord Zala speak!" Manna hushed them, completely interested in what was happening ahead of them.

"And so, Lord Zala would like to say a few words before he reveals to us who he has selected to be his bride from the open area before us." Queen Murrue concluded. A wave of polite applause went through the room as Athrun bowed his head to her respectfully.

"Milly," Cagalli whispered as she looked over at the Azure Captain. "Did you see Stellar when you were coming in?"

"No, I haven't. Why? Is she missing?" Miriallia asked, automatically turning around and looking over the crowds along the walls.

"No, no, I just lost sight of her," Cagalli admitted. "I'm just wondering where…" Amber eyes settled on neat golden hair. Before Cagalli could turn her attention back to the speaking nobleman, she noticed that Stellar was standing amongst the volunteers. "I'll be right back…" she murmured to Miriallia as she squeezed past her.

The younger blonde was standing towards one corner, but still within the area reserved for the volunteers to stand. Frowning, Cagalli crept through the crowds. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was paying attention to her, she cut across the floor.

"Stellar should go look for Cagalli now," the blonde told her black-haired dance partner cheerfully. "Will Shinn still be here after?"

Frantically, the brunette's mind struggled to come up with yet another excuse to keep Stellar in her spot. Athrun hadn't told him exactly why he had to, but Shinn followed the order none-the-less. "Are you sure you just don't want to wait here? We can dance right after the announcement?"

"Stellar," a low voice called to her and Stellar immediately turned around. Her eyes widened, looking somewhat afraid, as her sister arrived with a frown on her face. "What are you doing out here? I told you-"

"…Cagalli Yula Athha."

Her hand was extended, hovering over Stellar's shoulder as her name was called out. The blonde captain froze in her spot as a sharp gasp went through the suddenly quiet room. _What?_

"Err…Lord Zala, I'm afraid you've made a mistake-" Mwu began carefully.

"I don't believe I have," Athrun replied coolly. Calm green eyes remained on the red dressed figure standing with her back to him. "I was told to choose from the women before me and I have." Murmurs went through the room. Those who were unsure of what the problem looked around, confused, while those that did suddenly became tense. This was completely unforeseen.

"But Lord Zala," Queen Murrue contested, unsure of what to say. "Captain Athha is not-"

"Forgive me, your highness," Athrun said, without taking his eyes off of Cagalli. "However, I would like to hear her answer." He paused. "Captain Athha, please consider this my formal proposal." Across the room, Cagalli could feel her heart racing. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be, yet, Athrun's voice addressing her from the other side of the room was all too clear. "Will you marry me?"

The room waited, completely silent. Slowly, the blonde haired captain turned around. Her posture was stiff as a hundred or so pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly. The room was suddenly stifling and the lights too bright. Cagalli's mind went blank, except for one question. _Athrun…what exactly are you planning?_


	12. Chapter - 12

The music that had once filled the room was gone. In its place, was the low murmurings of a hundred or so dignitaries and high ranking officials from two countries. Questions could be heard mingling with gasps of surprise. Confused looks graced every other face. Yet, all their eyes were on _her_.

"…Will you marry me?" His words were clear and strong. They slammed into her, momentarily making her unable to breathe. Her mind went blank, having shut down when the situation settled in. It was too hard for her to believe. He couldn't possibly be asking what she thought he was.

This was not part of the plan or any negotiation she had worked on. He was supposed to name a young woman who had already volunteered, not someone of her rank and position. She stood there, caught in the middle of the room, unmoving. She could feel everyone looking at her, waiting for her reply or, at the very least, her reaction.

Cagalli wondered if he had planned it. If he waited until she was out on the floor in order for her to be caught under everyone's gaze and put on the spot. He knew that there was no way for her to refuse without making the Haumea Elite and Orb look bad in front of everyone in the room. She knew that he did.

Her body reacted on its own. She slowly turned around, recomposing herself as she lifted her head up and met his gaze. Unlike the look of uncertainty on Queen Murrue or the slightly confused look on Queen Lacus, Athrun's face carried a look of neutrality. He didn't want too seem expectant, pressuring or challenging in anyway. Cagalli took a deep breath. If he thought he was going to catch her so easily, he had another thing coming.

She was Captain Cagalli Yula Athha, Captain of the Rouge Seray, the division that dealt with international relations and negotiations. This situation was just like the ones she worked on daily. The only difference was that she was what was being negotiated.

"Lord Zala," she began calmly. "I am…flattered." The crowds around them waited nervously for her to continue. From the corner of her eye, she could see the other captains looking as if they were ready to jump in any moment to assist her if need be. Silently, she thanked them. "It is quite an honor for you to select me from amongst my sisters. This is an important position for both Plants and Orb. I know that you have taken great care to select a woman you believe would fit the role best. However, this is still a marriage and the bride must take everything into consideration before she makes her decision."

Athrun raised his eyebrow just slightly. "And what is your decision, Captain Athha?"

Everyone was looking at her, not a single gaze had been taken off. Natarle looked ready to speak up if she said yes. Miriallia looked worried. Aisha and Manna looked intrigued. Cagalli smiled pleasantly. "My decision has not yet been made." She could swear that everyone was holding their breath now. "Lord Zala, I would like to ask for some time in order to make my decision."

Immediately, whispers abound around her. Some people didn't understand why she was asking for time, others felt that she was right in asking for some. In front of her, she studied Athrun's reaction. He seemed to be weighing her words, as if deciding if it was a good idea or not. There was a chance she would use the lack of physical political presence later on to deny the marriage proposal.

To Cagalli, there was no other way he could answer, other than give her time. If he denied her the request, it would make him look bad and that would reflect on Plants and Lacus, as well as the Red Knights. The blonde captain struggled not to smirk. She would deal with the marriage proposal later. First, she had to make he agree to it.

"I believe the captain makes a valid request." All eyes turned towards the tall blond man standing behind Queen Murrue. Mwu took a step forward, calm and dignified in his white suit. "Captain Athha is not one of the volunteers who knew how marriage to a Plants groom would affect her life. Unlike them, Captain Athha has not given a thought to marriage. I am sure everyone here agrees how important such a step in one's life is and will agree that the best resolution is to allow Captain Athha some time to think over the proposal."

"I agree with my husband," Queen Murrue nodded. She looked over at the pink-haired queen beside her. "Queen Lacus, Captain Athha is not part of the volunteers. She is also of a high ranking position with many duties. I trust that you understand the position she has been suddenly put in."

The blue-eyed monarch looked from the other queen, to Athrun, and to the blonde captain draped in red. When she heard the woman's name spoken with such conviction, she had suddenly grown excited. So, that was the woman who Athrun chose. He seemed firm in his decision. However, with the sudden knowledge that Cagalli was not originally part of the selection, she wasn't sure whether to remain happy or disappointed. If Athrun selected her outside of the volunteers, it must've meant that she was special to him somehow. That thought gave her hope for her friend.

Still, marriage, even political, was one of the most important life choices one could make. It would affect practically every aspect of their lives. If the captain was not prepared for that, then marriage to Athrun would be rejected. Lacus took a step forward and reached out. She placed her hand on Athrun's shoulder gently. The blue-haired man looked back at his queen. "I believe they make a good point, dear friend," she told him quietly. "It would be best to give her time."

Athrun looked back at the floor. Cagalli was standing there proudly, waiting for his answer. He had to hand it to her; she was able to get out of it for now. He put a smile on his face. "I know that you are not one of the volunteers, good captain, but you are correct in that I took great care in choosing the woman I wish to marry. I am aware that I took a risk asking you, knowing that you are not prepared for marriage. To hear that you would at least consider my proposal is good enough for me," he told her amiably. Cagalli raised an eyebrow. He suddenly sounded pleased that she had asked for time, if not affectionate. "I propose for a week of time. Will that suffice, my captain?"

She shifted awkwardly for just a moment. My captain? His words and the tone of his voice were kind and encouraging, almost as if he were in love. If he was trying to convince the crowd of that, he was most likely succeeding. Cagalli herself could feel the heat coming from her cheeks. He truly was a charming man. That made him all the more dangerous.

She shifted her gaze towards the royals and gave them a bow of her head. "If their majesties Queen Murrue and Queen Lacus allow, I would like to accept the week's time to make my decision."

"I am for it," Lacus agreed immediately.

"As am I," Murrue nodded. She stepped forward and looked over the crowd. "It has been decided. In a week's time or less, Captain Athha will give her decision to Lord Zala."

Cagalli looked over at the blue-haired man and gave him a small nod of her head. He returned the motion and stepped down. Mwu took the spot light with a beaming smile on his face. "We shall announce the decision in a week's time! Until then, let us continue with the celebration. Musicians, if you please," he said, motioning an arm to the group of men and women in the corner. The conductor took his cue and immediately began to lead the group through another song. Mwu looked back at the crowds with an encouraging smile on his face. "There are still many grooms in search of brides. I encourage you all to dance."

It was a subtle order to the Haumea Elite on the floor. Immediately, the young woman in various colored gowns turned to the surrounding crowds, inviting and encouraging everyone to dance. They understood the importance of their actions; they needed to get attention away from what just happened and reassure everyone that everything was fine.

As soon as a dozen or so bodies were lead on to the dance area, Cagalli slipped back into the crowds, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. Several people approached her, whether to give her their congratulations or ask her why she did not accept immediately, Cagalli wasn't sure. Rather than hear what they had to say, she merely shook their hands and smiled at them as she walked by casually.

She needed to speak to her fellow captains and her queen, or at the very least sit down. Cagalli didn't need to get very far. She was immediately intercepted by Miriallia and Aisha. They stood on either side, hooking their arms around hers in a friendly fashion as they dragged her away while playing the parts of giggling gossips to avoid suspicion. It was enough to discourage most guests from approaching them, though a few still attempted to speak to her.

The duo kindly excused Cagalli from any conversations steered her way as they headed for a discreet exit to one corner of the throne room. From the other side of the hall, green eyes watched as she was ushered away. As much as the blonde stood out in bright red, she still managed to escape the curious eyes without much commotion. The Haumea Elite that covered for her seemed to have worked as one body; silently shifting without verbal orders in order to protect one of there own.

Athrun had no doubt that was what they were doing. His thoughts were cut short when a pale hand slammed on his shoulder and whirled him around roughly. Piercing blue eyes bore into his as a familiar scowl greeted him. "We need to talk," a firm, low voice informed him. "What the hell was all that?" the other man hissed.

He expected that much from Yzak. "I thought you'd say that," the blue-haired nobleman sighed. "Come by my room later."

"Very well," Yzak replied, keeping his cold gaze on his fellow knight. "I don't know what's going through your head, Zala, but if-"

"Later, Yzak," Athrun sighed heavily. "All right?"

The silver-haired man's scowl deepened before he turned around and marched away. Athrun released a heavy breath. He knew he would hear it from the other nobleman later. He turned in the other direction and greeted Nicol's father, who had come to offer his congratulations. As soon as the older man turned his attention else where, Athrun was caught by another.

"I must say, when you choose a wife, you choose the best of the best, don't you?" an amused voice chuckled. Athrun turned around and saw Mwu walking towards him. The blue-haired man bowed his head in a greeting.

"Adivsor La Flagga," Athrun began. He offered the man an amiable smile. "It must've been a shock."

"I'll say," Mwu laughed softly. He reached the younger man and stood in front of him. "It caught Cagalli by surprise, as well. I take it she had no idea she was even in the running."

"It was a difficult decision to make," Athrun assured him truthfully. _You have no idea_.

"Well, I await her decision, though probably not as much as you," Mwu admitted. "Though, I wonder, what will you do if she says 'no'? Do you have someone else in mind?"

The green-eyed man looked at the blond advisor and cocked his head to the side, as if trying to make sense of the question. Someone else? No one else stood out. No one else caught his attention in the weeks he had been there. There was only one woman out of all of Orb that he wanted. No matter what, he would get her. There was only her. There was no one else.

Athrun smiled at the older man. "I'm afraid, Advisor La Flagga, that for me, there is no one else."

* * *

"Why didn't he call someone else's name?" Miriallia gasped as she collapsed into the couch beside Cagalli. On the blonde's other side sat Manna, who was holding a cup of water to Cagalli's lips as she stroked golden hair out of the other captain's eyes. "I mean…there were volunteers! All who were ready to say yes! Why didn't he call one of them?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Aisha replied as she sat across from them with her legs crossed and a look of concentration on her face. "What his reasons are, exactly, are what I'd like to know."

"Cagalli," Natarle asked as she looked down at the blonde captain critically. "Do _you_ know why he asked you to marry him?"

"That's a loaded question, Captain Badgiruel," Erica frowned. "You are implying that there is something going on between them."

"They have gotten quite close," Miriallia mused to herself. Several pair of eyes turned to look at her and she shrank back in her seat. "They've become good friends! Haven't, you, Cagalli?" she asked the silent blonde beside her.

"Stop asking her all these questions," Manna frowned as she looked at the other captains. "A high profile man just asked her to marry him in front of a hundred or so of the most important figures in Plants and Orb – without her expecting it! How do you think she feels right now? I'm impressed she was even to retain her wits when she was on the floor!" the oldest woman scolded.

Natarle out a heavy breath and let her arms drop to her side. She remained leaning against the bookshelf beside them. "We don't mean to interrogate her, Manna, we just want to figure out why, out of all our capable sisters who volunteered for the position, he choose Cagalli. Especially when he knew full well that she was not a volunteer."

"I think his motives are quite clear," another voice said. The group turned towards the woman who just entered the room. Queen Murrue stood by the doorway as she closed it behind her. "He wants Cagalli as his wife," she stated simply.

"Yes, my Queen, by _why_?" Aisha sighed.

"Why not?" Queen Murrue asked. "That is not the question I came here to ask." Slowly, the queen walked across the room. She stopped in front of the couch and knelt down in front of Cagalli. Her hands rose and gently cupped the amber-eyed captain's chin before lifting it to meet her gaze. "Cagalli?" she asked softly.

The blonde captain suddenly seemed so tired. Her posture had slumped forward and her eyes were dark and hollow. Her skin seemed unnaturally pale for someone who spent much time outdoors.

"I am…a Haumea Elite," Cagalli began carefully as she looked into her sovereign's eyes. "My duty is to aid the people of Orb and keep them safe. If this is what it takes…if this is my duty…"

"This is duty, Cagalli," Manna said beside her as she reached forward and held on to one of the blonde's hand. "But it is also _your life_."

Amber eyes lowered to her lap. "I know…" A thousand questions were running through her mind. A hundred different scenarios played before her. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Take the week, Cagalli," Erica said as she looked at the worn woman on the couch. "This is a big decision." A big decision? It was more than just a _big decision_. Cagalli's free hand squeezed the knee it rested upon. It was difficult to breath. The room seemed confining.

"Yes, Advisor Simmons," Cagalli nodded her head emptily. "I need to think about this."

"Do you feel like returning to your estate?" Natarle asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "I will go call for my carriage to be prepared for you."

"I can take her back, Natarle," Miriallia assured the other captain. She looked back at her friend. Her eyes were squinting. Did she want to marry a man who hated her? For the sake of duty? Duty was her life…she would give her life for Orb. Was this any different? Cagalli's shoulders rose and fell unsteadily. "Cagalli?" She could hear Miriallia's voice growing distant. "Do you want to go home?"

Her eyes rolled back she fell forward. "Cagalli!"

The sound of her name being screamed and the glimpse of Queen Murrue's horrified face were all she could remember before the darkness settled in. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in her bed, with her familiar ceiling above her. She was unsure how she even managed to return to her Seray Estate.

When she awoke, her room was dark. The glass doors that lead to her balcony were partially opened to let in the night breeze and from what she could see, the sun had yet to rise. She felt something heavy on her arm and tried to move it. Someone let out a small whimper. Cagalli turned to her left and found her sister sleeping beside her, dressed in pink and white sleepwear while clutching her arm.

The older blonde smiled intently. _Poor thing…she must've been worried…_ Cagalli leaned over and brushed some hair from Stellar's forehead before stroking the younger woman's head gently. The motion seemed to ease the sleeping elite, as her grip on Cagalli's arm weakened. The captain quickly slipped out of her sister's hold and made her way to the edge of her large bed.

She looked over her shoulder, making sure the sleeping blonde remained that way, as she sat up. Pale green bed sheets pooled on her lap and the chill of the morning air met her bare skin. She found herself in her underwear. The others must've removed the confining dress before they put her to bed. Amber eyes searched the room for her robe and found it thoughtfully hanging on the foot of her bed. Carefully, she stood up and reached for it. Her arms reached out to steady herself.

As she tied it on, she made her way to her balcony. She pushed the door open and took a seat out on one of the chairs. Her stomach grumbled. She made a mental note to go get something to eat in a bit. She was feeling quite hungry suddenly and remembered she hadn't really eaten anything that night.

Silently, she remained there, watching the horizon for any sign of a rising sun. From the purple-orange haze, she figured it would arrive soon. The night before had been more than just a surprise, it had been shocking. She never dreamed that he would choose her, considering the circumstances. As unprepared as she was, she had to hand it to him. His execution was almost flawless.

A lesser woman would've said yes or no immediately while under the pressure of all those officials. Now that she thought about it, she was quite impressed with herself for managing to delay her response. She let out a heavy breath and tilted her head back against the chair. She had one week until she gave him her answer.

Between trying to figure out what his reasons were and the headache of knowing how it would change her life, no matter what decision she made, she didn't know if she would even be able to give an answer she was completely sure of. Then there was Kira. She winced inwardly. If Kira found out…

Her eyes widened. Immediately, she sat up in her seat, tense. _If Kira found out…he'd lose his mind!_ Cagalli scrambled out of the seat, nearly tripping over the chair before she rushed back into the room. She prayed that word of her proposal hadn't reached her twin's ears. While she hadn't made the decision yet, Kira was sure to blow things out of proportion. He had done so when he first heard about the marriage provision, imagine how he would react if he discovered that this time, she really was involved.

The blonde ran across the room, stumbling a bit in her rush, and grabbed the handles to her door. She swung them open, earning her a surprised gasp from the woman beyond the doors. For a moment, Cagalli wondered why she was at the Rouge Estate that early in the morning.

"Cagalli!" Miriallia let out a heavy sigh and reached forward to hug her. "You're awake! We were so worried! Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you need any medicine? Should I send for Manna?" the blue-eyed woman gushed.

"Milly, I'm fine," Cagalli said as she smiled weakly and hugged the brunette back. "I'm just a little hungry."

"I would think so!" Miriallia said as she put her arm around Cagalli's shoulders and began leading her back to the bed for more rest. Humoring her, Cagalli allowed it. "You've been asleep for a few days."

The blonde stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Well, not straight," Miriallia admitted. "You did wake up every now and then, murmuring something about Lord Zala and Kira…"

The amber-eyed captain's arm shot forward and grabbed Miriallia's. She pulled the woman back and turned her around to face her. "No, what do you mean I've been asleep for a few days?" Her eyes narrowed. "How _many_ is a _few_?"

The other captain's eyes widened. "Cagalli…its mid week…you've been asleep for three days. This is the forth day."

"No," Cagalli shook her head. "It can't be the forth day! That gives me only…three days to make my decision!" She gasped as she held three fingers up. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

"Cagalli-"

"Cagalli!" another voice joined in and both captains turned towards the bed. Stellar was throwing off the sheets and rushing forward. Cagalli stepped back and automatically held her arms open as her sister slammed into her. "Stellar was so worried! Cagalli didn't wake up for days and when Cagalli did, all Cagalli said was 'Kira' and 'Athrun'! And then Cagalli cried!"

"Cried?" As if the situation couldn't get any worse. Cagalli turned towards Miriallia for confirmation. Sadly, the other woman nodded.

"We think you were dreaming of your father," Miriallia admitted. "You called out for him a few times…then you started crying in your sleep."

"Stellar was scared," the young blonde whispered as she buried her head in Cagalli's shoulder. Her grip around her sister tightened. "Stellar is glad Cagalli is awake."

The female captain stumbled back, a stunned expression on her face. It was too much to take in at one time. Her legs began to give out beneath her and Miriallia rushed to her side. "Stellar, let her get back to bed," the brunette told the younger woman. "Go get Juri. Wake her and tell her to bring Cagalli some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" Stellar nodded and helped place Cagalli on the bed before rushing out. The door closed and Miriallia looked back at the blonde. Cagalli was staring out in front of her as her mind struggled to take in everything that she had been told.

It was too short a time to make her decision in a week, now she only had three days. Worse yet, she had been unconscious for three days. Surely, by now, _he_ would know. She lifted her head up and looked at her friend. "Kira?" she asked, concerned.

"He'll kill us," Miriallia admitted hesitantly. "But he doesn't know. We all knew what he'd do, so we made sure that no one said anything. Auntie Caridad says he's been in his apartment translating some scrolls the entire time, anyway."

A heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. She was suddenly thankful that her brother had been too busy to see her. Cagalli let out a relieved sigh and fell back against the bed. "Thank the gods…"

"You will have to tell him, you know," Miriallia pointed out. "Eventually."

"Please don't remind me," Cagalli sighed. She lifted her hand and rubbed her head. "I can't believe this is happening. Three days…I have to make the one of the biggest decisions in my life in _three days_ …" She tilted her head and looked back at Miriallia. "Does anyone else know I've been asleep?"

"We've kept it between everyone in that room, the Advisors, as well as your officers and Stellar," Miriallia told her as she sat down beside her friend. "We've been very careful in keeping this a secret. Luckily, no one has come to look for you."

"How did you get me out of the palace?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"Manna knows some secret passages that head out into the back gardens," Miriallia said. "Even Queen Murrue and Mwu were surprised, but Manna's been around for a while. Mwu carried you out and then Aisha and Andrew took you back. I took Stellar after we were sure you were clear."

The blonde let out another heavy breath. "Thank you," she whispered. Miriallia smiled softly.

"You have enough on your mind as it is…"

"Cagalli?" Stellar knocked once and then opened the door. She stuck her head in. "Juri will come in with breakfast soon."

"Thank you, Stellar," Cagalli sighed. She looked at Miriallia. "Can you inform the others that I'm awake?"

"Of course," the brunette nodded as she stood up. "Just get some rest. Don't rush yourself, all right?"

Cagalli nodded as Miriallia left. Stellar slipped into the room and gave a bow to her captain before the brunette closed the door behind her. The maroon-eyed young woman looked at her older sister curiously. "Is Cagalli all right?"

"I'm fine, Stellar," the older woman assured her. "I'm just…under a little stress," she offered. Inwardly she laughed. Her situation hardly constituted as 'little'. Duty and marriage were intertwined. Marriage was something she never saw herself going through and now, suddenly, it had become part of her life; thrust upon her without warning. No matter what, it would stay in her mind until she came to a decision. She tilted her head to the side. Her room was the captain's suite. It housed everything she stood for and reminded her of it and her impending duty and decision. She bit her lip. "Stellar."

"Yes?" The younger blonde perked up, looking eager to help. "What does Cagalli need?"

"My horse," the captain told her as she pushed herself into a seated position. "Get Strike ready. As soon as I'm finished with breakfast, I'm going for a ride…" Stellar opened her mouth to object and Cagalli cut her off. "Please, Stellar…I just…need to get away."

* * *

The horse neighed as Athrun patted the side of his neck. He made sure the creature was drinking from the water in front of him before looking up towards the steps that lead to the temple. After several days of waiting at the palace, he had gotten sick of the place and needed a change of scenery. As much as he didn't want to admit it, waiting for Cagalli's answer was draining him.

If she agreed to become his wife, then everything would go according to plan; however, she if she rejected him, then he would not only have to select a different Haumea Elite, but his chance for revenge would be gone. He knew full well that any revenge on the captain after such a scenario would be too suspicious. An investigation would take place and, as the man she rejected, there was a chance he would be suspected under the motive of revenge for humiliating him with her rejection.

In retrospect, Athrun wondered if he had placed too much on the gamble. The thoughts of Cagalli and marriage had plagued his mind every waking moment. On the chance where he wasn't thinking about her, Yzak was yelling at him. The nobleman winced inwardly at the memory.

As soon as he had walked into his suite the night of the ball, Yzak had cornered him, nearly pinning him to the wall in fury. Dearka had to stand between them to keep Yzak from grabbing the other lord and throttling him for his 'brainless actions'. A slew of questions poured out of Yzak, all demanding to know what Athrun hoped to gain by marrying the captain. He was determined to find out Athrun's reasoning and even accused him, rightly so, of marrying her for revenge.

While Dearka couldn't understand why Athrun would do that – marry a woman for revenge - Athrun himself had assured Yzak that he merely made the decision based on who he thought would be most fit to represent Orb as his wife.

"That is absolute bull!" Yzak growled. "I was there during the negotiations and there were several other Haumea Elite from the Rouge Seray present! You could've chosen any one of them! They're all capable of representing Orb as your wife!" The seething silver-haired man stalked forward. "I swear, Athrun…"

"Yzak, stop it," Dearka frowned as he pulled Yzak back. "It's not like we can take it back now. Athrun's already made his decision."

"It was an uncalled for decision!" Yzak snapped at Dearka angrily. "And incredibly foolish one, at that!" he whirled around and glared back at Athrun. "Everyone is talking about this and asking why you choose someone who hadn't volunteered! And a Captain Athha, of all people! People will ask questions!"

Athrun didn't get a chance to reply. Dearka let out a heavy sigh. "Athrun has his reason, Yzak."

"Revenge shouldn't be a reason!" Yzak growled. Athrun's face twisted into a frown.

The blue haired nobleman took a step forward. "I told you-"

"What if it's not for revenge?" Dearka cut in quickly. He stood in between the two other men. "What if it's something else?"

"Something else? What else could there be?" Yzak snorted as he was pulled away. Athrun frowned and stood to the side as he watched the two talked in low, hushed voices. "Need I remind you that-"

"Athrun has been spending a lot of time with Captain Athha," Dearka replied as he glanced back at the blue-haired nobleman. "And you saw them on the veranda when we were at the Rouge Seray…you saw how he looked at her."

Yzak narrowed his eyes. Didn't Dearka remember Athrun during the later years of the war? Didn't he remember how their childhood friend had turned into a machine of a soldier, a completely different man from what they were used to? Even if there was some sort of attraction going on between the blue-haired knight and the golden-haired captain, any hopes of it becoming more were dashed with the blaring knowledge that _she killed his wife_. "Are you serious or have you honestly lost your mind, Dearka?"

"I'm just saying," the blond male shrugged. "There is a possibility. You can't fake those emotions easily," he stressed. "Athrun may be composed and calm, but he's not so great an actor as to replicate those feelings so easily."

The other nobleman let out a heavy breath. He looked over at Athrun. Dearka made a good point. He, himself, had noticed them before and up until know, he had no idea what to make of them. "There are times…like tonight, when he was speaking, that it's all a façade. Anyone who knows him as well as we do can tell that he purposely sugar-coated his words," he stated.

Dearka nodded in agreement. "And there are other times…" he trailed off.

Yzak gritted his teeth. There were other times when Athrun looked so lost in that woman, it was as if he were a completely different person from the one who had arrived from Plants. It was as if he were the same man they had known before he became a widow. "That might just be even worse," he hissed back. Dearka threw him a confused expression before Yzak walked back to Athrun. "Fine," he snapped as he stood in front of Athrun. "Go ahead. You better pray that no harm comes to her when you are married, Athrun."

"I'm willing to take the consequences of such a possibility," Athrun nodded, firm in his decision. _So long as Meer can rest in peace, and Shinn and Mayu know their parents have been avenged, I will gladly take the consequences of my actions._

"I will be watching you," Yzak warned in a low voice. "Don't disgrace yourself."

"He gets the point, Yzak," Dearka said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Let's go. You left Shiho downstairs. She might be dancing with another man now."

Yzak shot him a glare as Athrun smirked slightly. As they headed out the door, Yzak looked over his shoulder and sent one final, scathing look at Athrun. "Athrun, if this is for revenge, I think simply marrying her will suffice."

Athrun's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"She is the Rouge Captain of the Haumea Elite. That is her life," Yzak said as he stood at the doorway. "You're taking away her life here as she knows it, changing the future she had planned. You're threatening her with shame and humiliation that will reflect on the Haumea Elite and Orb if she fails at her duties. And if she falls in love with you, what more can you do to her other than death? The man she loves hates her with a passion. It would be a punishment for her."

"That's ridiculous." Athrun snorted, suddenly feel uncomfortable with the idea. Cagalli? In love with him? She wouldn't. She had professed herself that she never planned on getting married or settling down.

"Strange how that would work out," Yzak smirked wryly as he noticed Athrun's downcast eyes. "Imagine if you fell in love with _her_. The guilt alone would eat you alive."

The green-eyed nobleman merely shrugged and dismissed the thought carelessly. "You've been reading too many of your mother's romance books, Yzak. I told you, this is merely duty. I am only doing what I think is best." Then he closed the door behind them. As soon as he did, his smile faded. An empty feeling churned in his stomach as he leaned back against the door.

Yzak had touched on a sensitive subject, but was wrong about the guilt. The guilt wouldn't simply eat him alive, he had decided. It would drive him mad.

After a few days of being trapped beneath Yzak's vigilant eyes and Shinn's irritated glares, Athrun needed to get out of the palace. He needed fresh air and a moment to relax his tense body.

A few days earlier, he had received a note from Kira telling him that he had arrived. The blue-haired man had yet to visit his old friend and finally sent him a message that he would come to visit that day. It would do him good to get out, so he set out early that morning to see the purple-eyed man.

He had asked Lacus if she wanted to go with him, as she had been going to the temple daily. Instead, the pink-haired woman smiled sadly and said she had duties to attend to. _"Besides,"_ she added with a placid smile on her face. _"I've been there so many times already, Athrun, I don't think there is anything else left for me to see…"_

Despite her smile, her voice had been hollow and melancholy. It worried him and he was tempted to bring her along, anyway. However, if he did, Yzak would only berate him further for his brash actions. As a result, he headed to the temple himself. Upon reaching the temple, he climbed the steps and headed towards the center of the temple. He hoped Kira had gotten his message.

"There you are! It took you long enough to come and visit!" a happy voice shouted behind him. Athrun whirled around, immediately setting his eyes on the white clad scholar. A wide smile graced his face as he extended his arms and brought his old friend into a brotherly embrace.

"I apologize for the long wait, Kira," Athrun said as they patted each other's backs before they parted. "I've had my hands full as of late. I would've come earlier, but Queen Lacus had arrived around the same time you did."

The brown-haired man stumbled in mid step and smiled weakly. "Oh…yes, I've heard she arrived…" He waved for Athrun to follow him. "Come, the sisters have made some pastries and tea for us."

The green-eyed man nodded. "Perhaps you've seen her," Athrun said as he followed Kira into the garden. "One of my fellow knights has told me that she had been visiting the temple every day since she arrived."

Beside him, Kira felt his heart clench. "Everyday?" he asked softly.

Athrun nodded. "That's what I've heard. Dearka also said something about a man she's been looking for," the nobleman chuckled. "Of course, Lacus denies this, but she blushes every time someone brings it up, so we assume it's true. She hasn't mentioned his name and has ordered Dearka not to tell anyone."

"She must be embarrassed…" Kira smiled sadly.

Athrun shook his head. "I just don't think she's ever had an attraction of sorts before," he mused. "I invited her here today."

"You what!?" Kira gasped, stopping behind Athrun. He had been hoping he would avoid her today. That was the reason he was taking Athrun further back in the garden, in case she did come. He still wasn't sure how he would react if they crossed paths once more. The blue-haired temple visitor beside him raised an eyebrow.

"I invited her here, but she denied the offer," Athrun replied. "It is fine, Kira. She's been here numerous times and no additional security is needed."

A weak smile tugged at Kira's lips. At least he was sure Athrun wasn't aware of the situation between him and Lacus. "Yes…of course…" he trailed off. He let out a sheepish laugh and continued to walk. "Your queen is doing well, I hope?" He asked, silently hoping Athrun would not read too much into the question.

The other man didn't and continued walking. "I believe so, although, she did seem a bit saddened when I asked her this morning. It's rare that she is somber."

Kira shifted awkwardly beside his friend. "And…er…what about you?" he began, trying to change the subject. "I've heard you were supposed to name the woman you've chosen. Have you done so?" Kira asked. He waved for Athrun to keep following him. "We're almost there. Watch your head, some of the branches haven't been pruned yet."

"Thank you," Athrun smiled weakly. He followed Kira. "I've named her."

"Already?" Kira smiled cheekily. He sat down on a stone bench beneath a tree. A table had been prepared in front of them. "What is her name? Perhaps I know her."

Athrun's jaw locked. Suddenly, he didn't want to tell his fold friend. What if he _did_ know her? If Kira had any connection to Cagalli, he didn't want to know. His chest tightened as he offered his friend another smile. "Ah, she hasn't accepted yet," Athrun told him. "But I'm sure she will. I'll find out at the end of the week."

"That's nerve wracking," Kira chuckled. "You will bring her over once she has accepted, won't you?"

He was hesitant, but nodded. "Of course." He lifted up the tea cup Kira offered and smiled. "Now…how has these last few years been treating you?"

The rest of the day went by quickly as the two chatted on and on about their careers and how the war affected them. One moment they were laughing about their various experiences after they left their fallen school. The next moment, they were somber, with Kira offering his condolences to Athrun for the loss of Meer, and Athrun assuring Kira that Fllay had lived an honorable life.

Before they knew it, one of the monks came to tell them that Kira was needed for assistance for the evening prayers. At that, Athrun stood up to make his leave. It was already late in the day and he still wanted to ride Akatsuki around before he returned to the palace. Kira had sent one of the temple boys to fetch the horse and bring him to the temple stables to rest while they talked. As they stood up, Kira gave another order to bring the horse out for Athrun.

"I almost forgot," Kira said as he walked Athrun to the front of the temple. "I still haven't told you about my sisters! They're quite the characters," he chuckled.

"It will have to wait, old friend," Athrun said as he patted Kira on the shoulder. "I should get going."

"Then we'll have to have lunch one day," Kira said. "On the up coming day of rest! Bring you wife!" he added with a grin as Athrun began walking down the temple steps. Athrun tossed his head back as he laughed.

"Then you bring your sisters!" Athrun grinned. One of the temple boys was waiting at the base of the steps with Akatsuki in tow. The nobleman gracefully mounted his steed and waved at Kira before heading off towards the harbor. He didn't notice the white horse drinking water several paces away. Kira waved back and watched Athrun disappear before turning around and heading back towards the great temple.

As he passed one of the smaller shrines, he stopped and looked in. Despite the scarf covering the top of her bowed head, he could recognize the casual training pants and red shirt easily. Quietly, he crept into the room. They were the only two in the smaller shrine. He craned his neck and saw golden bangs peeking from beneath the scarf. His eyebrows furrowed.

Cagalli rarely came to the temple if it wasn't to see him. While he'd seen her there on religious holidays or on the yearly Haumea Elite blessing ceremony, it was rare to see her kneeling before the shrine with her head bowed when it wasn't one of those situations. Kira's lips drew into a tight line. There was only one reason she was there; something was bothering her.

She had once told him that her adopted mother often came to the temple to pray for guidance when she was troubled. Cagalli had admitted to doing so, as well. The temple, she said, helped to guide her, somehow. She bowed her head once more and then pushed herself up. As she tightened her scarf around her face, she turned around and let out a startled gasp.

"Kira!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. Cagalli sighed and pulled the prayer scarf down over her shoulders.

"Praying. This _is_ a temple, Kira," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"I understand that," her twin said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But you rarely pray."

Cagalli shrugged. "I know I'm not the most religious person-"

"Cagalli," Kira said with a frown. "What's wrong?" His sister narrowed her eyes.

"What? Kira, nothing is wrong," Cagalli sighed as she walked past her brother. How did he always know? "I just felt like coming here to clear my mind a bit."

"Exactly," the male twin nodded as he followed behind her. "The question is what exactly you are here to clear your mind of."

"Work," she assured him as they walked out into the pillar lined halls. "With the upcoming marriages and the trade agreements that keep coming in…" she trailed off with a tired shrug.

Kira looked at her suspiciously. "That's your usual amount of work…" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Something is really bothering you, Cagalli. Mom says you haven't come to get your chocolate this week. You always go and get it, even when you're busy."

The blonde inwardly winced. "Kira, really," she told him. "You worry too much," she turned around and headed for the entrance. She made a break to get away before he questioned her further. "But thank you for reminding me. I'll head over there now to get them-"

"Cagalli," Kira asked in a low voice. His arms slowly fell to his sides. While he was the one who would go and vent his frustrations to her, Cagalli had a habit of keeping her thoughts locked away in order to keep from burdening others. As her twin, he had hoped that she would open up to him. She had, to a degree, yet getting her to reveal her problems was always a challenging task. "You know you can tell me," he assured her. "Just like I can tell you. I'll try to help if I can."

 _Help? You'll kill him._ Cagalli thought to herself. She let out a deep breath and turned to look at her brother. She knew that he would continue prying and perhaps even go to their sister for information if he was that concerned. No doubt, Stellar would cave in and tell him everything. Kira on an over-protective brother rampage was not something she needed. She narrowed her eyes and stood firmly in her place. "Would you put your duty before your life?" she asked.

Kira tilted his head to the side. "You mean die for the sake of my country?" he asked as he straightened up. "I'm also an Orb soldier, Cagalli. You know my answer."

"No," Cagalli shook her head. "If you had a choice between doing what your position required of you and your own personal choice of how you want to live your life, what would you do?"

The brown-haired twin paused and mulled over the question. His purple eyes rose and met his sister's. Cagalli looked serious and eager to hear her brother's answer. "Is this about me and Lacus?"

The blonde haired captain threw her arms in the air, exasperated. "No!" She shook her head and continued towards the front entrance. As she reached the top of the stairs, Kira ran after her. "Honestly, Kira, not everything is about you and Lacus!"

"Cagalli!" he called out as he ran after her. She was already walking swiftly down the stairs.

"I just need to think right now - alone," she told him as she waved her hand behind her without looking back. "I'm going riding. I'll see you some other time."

She wasn't going to spill anything that day, Kira resigned. He released a heavy breath and nodded. "Okay, fine…" Kira sighed, stopping in the middle of the stairs. He watched as his sister untied her horse from one of the trees. "Are you and Stellar free on the day of rest?" he called out suddenly.

"Yes…" Cagalli called back lazily. She mounted Strike.

"Come to the temple for lunch!" Kira told her with an earnest smile as he waved. "I have an old friend I'd like you to meet!"

"Very well," Cagalli agreed carelessly. She gave her brother a bow of her head. "Until then."

"Be safe!" Kira called out as she pulled away from the temple and started towards the harbor. Kira lowered his outstretched hand. His smile faded from his face. "Take care, my sister…"

* * *

He lifted a seashell shaped chocolate from the now empty paper bag into his mouth. Silently, he sat with his feet hanging over the edge of the cliff, savoring the distracting taste of the sweets as the sea breeze blew past him. To his left lay a picturesque outline of the palace and the city below it. To his right were endless strips of beaches and rock formations.

The small, secluded cliff side was difficult to find, but he had been taken there numerous times already. It required cutting through part of the forest, making numerous turns through unmarked trails, and then emerging into a clearing that over looked the ocean. It was hard to find, but worth the trek to. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks below him did so to a natural, calming rhythm. They drowned out most other noise and, thankfully, cleared his mind.

He leaned back against his arms and tilted his head up at the darkening sky. It was his first time returning to that space since he left the Rouge Seray. Previous to that, he had accompanied their captain there. A small smile graced his face as he replayed the memory in his mind.

She could find her way to the cliff side blind folded, he realized. She never seemed to hesitate as she walked through the forest. When she came to a fork in the trail, she continued on one as if it were the most natural thing in the world to her. When she reached the secluded cliff side, she'd dismount and lay across the soft grass. Wide amber eyes would look up at the sky above them intently before closing.

 _"Listen to the ocean, Athrun,"_ she had told him once, as he finally got off his horse and took a seat beside her. _"It's the same basic sound since the world began. Constant, even in the face of change, yet always…free, somehow."_

Athrun took a deep breath and inhaled the salty air. It was constant and calming, almost reassuring. As if it were saying that no matter what happened, everything would turn out all right. Part of him really needed that reassurance.

 _No wonder Cagalli loves this place_ , the blue-haired man thought to himself. For a woman who carried the burdens of a nation on her back daily, the moment of peace must've been welcomed. He was happy that she had brought him there during their morning rides.

Behind him, he heard Akatsuki snort as he continued to nibble on the grass by the tree line. Green-eyes glanced over at the golden coat of the stallion. His eyes squinted before turning back to the sea before him. Odd how he had tried to escape the palace to get his mind off of Cagalli and her answer, only to return to a place where _Cagalli_ had brought him on a horse _Cagalli_ had loaned him, only to have thoughts on _Cagalli_.

She was like a blonde-haired poison seeping through every pore of his body. Ever since he discovered who she was, thoughts of her, whether pure or unpure, flooded his mind. He was drawn to her and, in the end, he had chosen her. The thought that she would escape him if he didn't capture her, somehow, had terrified him. He only prayed that she would accept. Then he could bring her to Plants, where she would be under Plants law and subject to Plants will.

There, he would have more control. As a Red Knight, it was his duty to see justice carried out for his country. In his world, she was finally vulnerable. It was a very simplified thought, but if he was going to reveal her true nature to the world, it had to be done. He _would_ avenge his late wife, even if the cost was that of his future one.

A horse neighed and he snapped his head around. He hadn't heard anything else over the sound of the ocean before him. The surprise jarred him to his feet, an automatic response from a formally trained elite soldier. The low sounds of a newly arrived horse stomping it's feet on the ground made the presence of a newcomer known. Green eyes traveled up the white horse to the red and brown clad rider.

"Sorry," she turned her head away as darkened eyes focused on the ground. "I was unaware that this place was occupied." Her gloved hands gripped the leather reins and prepared to lead the horse away when his voice called out over the crashing waves.

"Sit." He spoke before he even realized it. His eyes widened, surprised at the sound of his own voice thoughtlessly calling out to her. The blonde turned her head back and looked at him hesitantly. Athrun took a deep breath and then stepped forward. "This is your spot," he reminded her. "If you want, I can leave-"

"This spot belongs to no one," she answered gruffly. She inwardly grimaced at the harshness of her voice. "I just come here often," she replied in a calmer voice.

Athrun slowly nodded his head and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't know what else to say. _Should I leave?_ Even as he thought it, he knew he didn't want to. Not yet. He watched as she slipped off her saddle and lead Strike to the tree line to graze before walking towards him. She removed her riding gloves and stuffed them into her pants pocket as she passed.

Without a word, she stopped in front of him and then sat down on the grass, her feet just barely hanging over the edge. "You can sit," she said, without looking back at him.

Athrun hovered behind her before tentatively approaching. "You don't mind."

"You were here first," she replied. _Yes, I do mind, but I can't just tell you to leave me alone, can I?_

The nobleman stood beside her and paused to make sure she was comfortable with the distance before sitting down. They were a good arms length away from each other. They weren't touching, but they didn't look as if they were obviously distancing themselves from each other, either.

Athrun looked over at the female captain. Even in the little light, he could see the tired look on her face. Her sunken cheeks and tired eyes. A small part of him wanted to scoff, insulted. Could marrying him be so bad that the mere decision to do so was troubling? Then again, he supposed she had her reasons. Yzak had been on something when he said that he had put Cagalli in a situation she was never prepared for. Her entire life would change.

 _If she accepts_ , his mind added. He turned back to look at the ocean and heard rustling coming from his female companion. He glanced back and saw her opening a paper bag. She reached inside and took out a chocolate seashell. After placing one in her mouth, she lifted the bag and offered some to him. For a moment, he didn't know what to do.

"They're good," she assured him. He knew that; he had just been eating some earlier. Silently, he reached over and plucked a small chocolate starfish from the bag. He examined it before putting it into his mouth and savoring the taste. For a while, they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts on the other. Athrun began to wonder if that was how the rest of the night would progress. Perhaps, they could spend the rest of the time there in silence. Cagalli swallowed another piece and closed the paper bag. Athrun held his breath. She didn't take her eyes off the dark ocean as she spoke. "Why?"

He should've left when he had the chance. The blue-haired man remained seated, his eyes lowering as the one word question settled in. _Why what exactly?_ He wanted to ask and get her to clarify her question, if only to buy him more time to come up with another answer rather than the obvious one that he repeated to himself over and over. He hands clenched. _To let justice be done._ That was the answer his mind was telling him. That was the reason behind his sudden, shocking proposal. That was the validation he had given to himself that night, at that moment, when he looked out into the hall of crowded people and realized that he couldn't see anyone else in that room that night, but her.

"You know that I wasn't a volunteer," Cagalli filled the gap of silence as he remained quiet. "You even know that I have no plans to marry. Yet, you went out of your way to put me in the spotlight that night in order to pressure me to say yes."

Beside him, Athrun stiffened. She knew? How did she know? Green eyes shot towards her. "I didn't-"

"On your honor as a Red Knight, would you swear that you did not purposely make me the center of attention that night in order to pressure me to say yes?" Cagalli asked. Amber eyes moved from the seascape to her side, in order to meet his surprised gaze.

Slowly, his eyes narrowed and his face melted into a calm accepting look. "I should've known you would've understood."

"I've been dealing with such things since I was a child, Lord Zala," she told him calmly. "I am not one of the youngest Haumea Elite captains for nothing."

"I didn't mean to imply that-"

"Just answer my question," Cagalli cut him off. Her eyes squinted as she looked at him, trying to read his placid expression. "Why did you choose me to be your bride over my sisters? They are all Haumea Elite; the pride of Orb. They all have skills and talents. Juri composes music and Mayura's poetry has been hailed by some of our best scholars as breathtaking. They are all experienced warriors and are more than proficient at their Seray duties. Any one of them would've made an ideal wife under the marriage provision. Therefore, I don't understand why you didn't choose one of them."

Athrun's eyes remained on her. "Are you so blinded by your pride in your sisters that you have completely forgotten that while, yes, they are the best Orb to offer, you are the best of the best?"

Cagalli frowned and turned her head away. "That is not the case-"

"It is to me," Athrun cut her off. Silence slipped between them, tense with unspoken words. The nobleman turned his eyes away, unable to face her reaction to his sudden exclamation. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, Cagalli. Do you want me to name all your good points? Because I can," _More so than I'd like._ "Do you want me to tell you that I have fallen madly in love with you? If you want to hear that, I can tell you that." _And, as terrifying as it may be, it wouldn't_ feel _like a lie, would it?_

The blonde closed her eyes tightly. "Don't be ridiculous. I never meant to suggest such a thing!" she replied sharply as her heart twisted. Perhaps, at some level, somewhere inside, she did want to hear that, even though she knew it was unrealistic and laughable at best. "I only want to know what possessed you to select a Haumea Elite captain, who wasn't even a volunteer, to propose to. Do you know the stir this is causing? Do you know how complicated you just made things?"

Athrun gritted his teeth as her words bore into his skull. Yes, he knew how much trouble he was causing. Yes, he knew he over stepped his boundaries, especially that of duty and personal life. He was faced with that every time Shinn glared or Yzak scowled or when he heard _her_ name whispered in the halls of the palace. Yes, it was complicated, but he had come too far to just drop it.

Despite all the obstacles and all the twisted emotions and headache causing, repetitive thoughts, in the end it came down to one thing: _he did not want to lose her_. Athrun turned to the blonde woman grabbed her hand. If he didn't say anything now, she would leave with the decision to reject him. He wouldn't let that happen. The blonde-haired captain's eyes widened as she was suddenly turned to face intense green eyes and down turned lips.

"Do _you_ know that when I looked out into the hall that night, I didn't see another woman? Do you know that I didn't see anyone else; not in the rows of Haumea Elite, not in the crowds surrounding them? I only saw one person, Cagalli," Athrun stated strongly as his grip on her hands tightened. "I only saw _you_." His voice was serious and for a moment, Cagalli was speechless. "The most natural thing in the word, at that moment, was to say your name."

Wide amber eyes stared at him, unsure of what to say. His words echoed in her head and the firm grip on her hands was hard to ignore. Beyond the clear green of his eyes, she could make out a conflict of desperation and passion. The intensity of his gaze drilled into her, as if demanding an answer then and there.

She could only look back, dumbfounded. "But…" she whispered as she managed to find her voice. Her eyes squinted unsurely. " _Why?_ "

His hands dropped hers and she could see disappointment written on his face. Slowly, the nobleman pulled back. "To be honest, Cagalli…" he replied softly. "I'm not sure myself…" He slumped back against his arms. His head turned away from hers. "All I know is that I'd lose you and the thought…" He trailed off.

The elite remained silent. A cool breeze blew past them, momentarily cooling her flushed face. Her eyes saddened as she looked back towards the water. How sweet it would've been to hear him, if she didn't know that somewhere, he hated her for his wife's death. Slowly her eyes closed. Her heart ached and she wasn't sure if it was from guilt and regret or simply from being broken. _If only I had been there…then he wouldn't be suffering…and I wouldn't be in this situation._

"Cagalli," his voice drew her out of her thoughts. She didn't bother acknowledging him. She knew he knew she was listening. "Are you willing to marry me?"

The woman's eyes slowly opened. "If I wasn't who I am…and you weren't who you are," she began vaguely. "There would be no question about it."

The answer startled him. He sat up straight and turned to look at her. Cagalli bit her lower lip and then began to push herself up. "Cagalli?" He watched her with confused green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Athrun," she whispered as she stood up. She didn't look back at him as she walked back towards the treeline.

"Sorry?" He scrambled up to his feet. His heart stopped as he heard the word. "Cagalli!"

The blonde stopped as she gathered Strike's reins in her hand. Her back remained to Athrun as he stood several paces away. "Whatever I have done to wrong you, Athrun, I will try to make up for it as best as I can," she said in a low voice. She gripped the reins and pulled herself on to the saddle. As she shifted in the seat she looked back at the man with the windblown blue hair and bowed her head. "You did what came natural to you…what you feel is right. I can only do the same."

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about…?"

She gave him a bow of her head. "Have a good evening, Lord Zala."

"Cagalli!" He stumbled forward. What she felt was right? What did she mean by that? The horse galloped away and left the nobleman standing in the dark.

* * *

"Queen Murrue," there was a knock on one of the massive double doors to the Queen's suite. From the bed, Mwu looked up from the book his he was reading. "Queen Murrue, Captain Athha has arrived."

Mwu's eyes widened. He tossed his book to the side and scrambled up. "Murrue!" he said as he called into the bathroom room his wife was taking her evening bath. "Cagalli's here!"

"What!?" the woman's voice shouted above the splashing sounds. "Here? Is she okay? Isn't she supposed to be resting?"

Mwu rushed towards the door and quickly swung it open, not caring that he was already in his sleepwear. "Where is she?" he asked the servant.

"In the hearing room, Advisor La Flagga," one of the servants said as he bowed his head. "Forgive me for intruding, however, the Queen requested that she be informed, no matter how late, of Captain Athha's arrival with her decision."

"Already!?" From the bathroom door, Orb's Queen rushed out with her hair in a towel and a thick, warm robe around her body. "It's not the end of the week, yet!" She had been positive that the Rouge Captain would've purposely taken up as much time as she could before coming forward with her answer.

"She is waiting in the hearing room, my Queen. I have been instructed to request an audience with Queen Lacus, as well," the servant informed them.

"Please go and escort her to the hearing room," Queen Murrue nodded. "We will be downstairs as soon as we can."

"Yes, my queen," the servant bowed and turned around to go summon the visiting queen.

Murrue quickly returned to her suite as Mwu closed the door behind her. "Get dressed, Mwu," Murrue said as she rushed to her spacious wardrobe and gathered the first set of clothes she could find.

"What do you think her answer is?" the blond man asked as he gathered his own clothes and began changing. Behind him, his wife had stopped moving. Her eyes settled on a maroon suit hanging between numerous dresses. Her expression softened.

"I don't know," Murrue admitted as she paused in the midst of standing over her old Haumea Elite uniform. She lifted her hand and caressed the sleeve of the uniform nostalgically. "But whatever decision Cagalli made, I am sure she is going with what her heart tells her."

Mwu looked over his shoulder as he buttoned his shirt. He craned his neck and smiled softly. "Sometimes, I think that the strongest part of the Haumea Elite is their heart."

His wife smiled softly. "In order to carry the burden of an entire people, they have to be." The advisor walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"Cagalli is Uzumi's daughter. The daughter of the former captain of the Rouge Seray. They raised her into a fine woman and regardless of whatever decision she makes, she knows what she's doing," Mwu agreed. He kissed top of his wife's head once more. She smiled and headed for her changing screen.

After several minutes, they reached the hearing room. Queen Lacus was already there, standing in front of Cagalli with an earnest look on her face. As soon as the Orb Queen and Advisor arrived, Cagalli bowed her head.

"Forgive the intrusion, your highness, Advisor La Flagga," Cagalli began. Before she could get any further, she was swept up in Queen Murrue's arms.

"I'm just happy you're awake," the woman whispered in her ear. "We were all worried."

"Thank you for keeping it quiet, my queen," Cagalli whispered back. The older woman smiled warmly as she stepped back and nodded. "As I was saying, I'm sorry for my sudden arrival. I know it is night already, and I apologize for any disturbance I may have caused."

"It is fine, Captain Athha," Murrue told her gently. "I had requested to be retrieved the moment word of your decision came."

"And I pleased you have requested my presence, as well," Lacus said with a warm smile. "Though, I am wondering if we should wait for Athrun. I am told he hasn't returned yet."

Cagall shook her head. "I felt I should inform you of my decision as soon as possible," she said as she took a deep breath. Cagalli took a moment to compose herself before meeting their expectant gazes. "After much thought and deliberation, I, Cagalli Yula Athha, Captain of the Rouge Seray of the Haumea Elite, humbly accept."

Lacus let out a heavy sigh of relief, Murrue bit her lower lip, and Mwu let out a deep breath as he crossed his arms. "Captain Athha!" The pink-haired queen smiled widely as she reached forward and hugged the blonde captain. "I am so happy you've accepted!"

"Accepted?" a voice echoed off the vaulted ceilings of the hearing room. Cagalli turned around quickly as Lacus released her. The blonde's heart nearly shot out of her chest. She hadn't expected to see him so soon. She had rushed to the palace in order to inform the Queens first. She had hoped that they would tell Athrun for her. Instead, he had overheard. The sight of him standing there suddenly made her heart quicken.

"Athrun…" she whispered quietly.

The blue-haired man, still dressed in the clothes she had last seen him in out on the sea cliff, walked into the hearing room. His eyes squinted. "Lord Zala," Mwu said in a stern voice. "We were not aware that you had returned."

"I just got in…" he trailed off, distracted. His emerald eyes remained on the golden-haired captain. "Dearka told me I would find Queen Lacus here…"

"Did you hear her answer?" Lacus asked, almost giddily.

Cagalli watched his pale face stare at her. Slowly, Athrun nodded. "Captain Athha…did I hear you correctly?"

She could feel her heart beating firmly beneath her breast as she stood in front of him. "You heard correctly, Lord Zala," she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Silently, she prayed for protection against whatever lay before her. She knew that there were so many things that could go wrong, but she had made her decision. This was what she felt was _right_. "My answer is yes. I will marry you."


	13. Chapter - 13

She could hear him behind her. His footsteps were quickening and any moment, she knew he would call out her name. She had just told him that she would agree to marry him. Any other blushing bride would've run into his arms, perhaps even kissed him as he spun her around like the protagonists in Miriallia's romance novels – the ones she denied reading.

Instead, after facing the nobleman proudly and telling him that she would marry him, she turned to face her sovereign queen and bowed her head. Cagalli assured them that her decision was all she had come to tell them and apologized for wasting any of their time. As she stood up straight, she said that once she broke the news to her Seray and her family, she would return to speak more about the issue.

"And the wedding," Queen Lacus had piped, all while smiling brightly. "Do not forget about wedding planning."

Cagalli's heart had skipped a beat. Wedding? Her eyes narrowed slightly. Of course there would be a wedding. She was getting married. She had completely forgotten about the actual ceremony. "Yes…of course…" she murmured blankly.

"It's going to take quite a lot of planning, Captain Athha," Queen Murrue told her, concerned. "This marriage is very important and will be much publicized."

The blonde captain could feel her stomach churning with dread at the thought. They were high profile people who were entering into a high profile marriage. It only made sense that the wedding itself be high profile as well. "I understand, my queen. As soon as I inform my Seray and family, I will try to select a date."

"In a week and a half," a voice said behind her. Cagalli could feel her body tense. She snapped her head around and looked at him with narrowed amber eyes.

"What?" she gasped, unable to believe what she had just heard. Surely, he couldn't be telling her to have their wedding in a week and a half? That was much too soon! There were things to plan – a location, food, who to invite. They had to _invite_ people! Then there was the issue of informing her family. Stellar would have no problem with it; neither would Kira's parents, who she considered blood family.

However, Kira himself was a completely different matter. A few months, perhaps, he would accept it, but in less than two weeks? There was no way her over-protective twin brother would accept such a sudden engagement and subsequent marriage in such a little time.

"Is that too soon?" Athrun asked innocently. "I was lead to believe that the marriage should be dealt with as soon as possible."

"That may be so, Lord Zala, but a week and a half is such a little amount of time," Queen Murrue told him truthfully. "There are so many things to plan, not to mention people to invite."

"The Plants Supreme Council must be invited, Athrun," Lacus insisted. "It will take time for the invitations to arrive there and then for them to travel here. This is an important marriage and its wedding should reflect that."

Cagalli remained rooted in her spot, staring at her would-be-groom with a stunned expression on her face. She wasn't sure what to tell him. Mwu had crossed the room and casually put his arm around the other man's shoulders, sympathetically. "You'll have to understand, Athrun, that a wedding is a big deal to women," he commented smoothly.

Across from them, Murrue resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "If I recall, dear husband, it was you who did all our wedding planning."

"Only because I did not what to put any additional stress on you, my lovely queen," Mwu grinned as he gave her a small bow. He looked back at Athrun and offered him a smile. "Since there is much to prepare, you will need more time."

"Then two weeks?" Athrun asked, almost hopefully.

Lacus giggled. She leaned over to Queen Murrue with a small smile on her face. "He must be very eager to wed her."

Murrue smiled back intently and nodded as she looked at Cagalli. "Our bride, on the other hand, seems to be speechless," the elder queen commented. "Perhaps, we should ask _her_ when she would like _her_ wedding."

"What do you say, Cagalli?" Mwu asked as he looked at the Haumea Elite captain. "Is two weeks too short?"

Two weeks? Two months, even two years, were too short a time in her opinion. The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat as she blinked. Her eyes lowered, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Is it…necessary to be wed so soon?" she asked tentatively.

"Within the year, at most," Queen Murrue replied. "However, the sooner a wedding is held, the sooner the marriage provision can be put into full affect and your representation in Plants can begin. That would be good for Orb."

"But two weeks is too soon," Cagalli retorted, concerned. "There is just too much to do…" She trailed off and looked at Athrun. "Is it necessary to have it in two weeks?"

"We have been away from Plants for quite some time now, Captain Athha," Athrun told her calmly. "Shinn has duties to attend to back in Plants, as do I. As well as the other grooms. Shinn has also left his sister, Mayu, behind. I am sure she is missing her brother dearly."

"And if we have the wedding in two weeks, you will return to Plants shortly after?" Cagalli asked.

"After the initial week he spends here to fulfill his part of the provision," Mwu reminded her. "You will have to join him within a year's time in Plants for a week to uphold your end of the agreement."

Cagalli gritted her teeth. Everything was moving much too quickly now. Her eyes narrowed as they bore into Athrun's irritatingly placid gaze. "How long will it take for invitations to be written up and sent to Plants?" she asked no one in particular.

From the side, Mwu thought for a moment. "Depending on how many people you wish to invite, the invitations can be prepared in two days time and sent off by the end of the week. By our fastest messengers, it will take three days to reach Zaft, in the heart of Plants."

"And a week is enough time for the guests to arrive?" Cagalli continued.

"Yes…" Murrue nodded. She stepped forward and frowned slightly. "Cagalli," she began affectionately. "Surely, you don't mean have the wedding in a week and a half's time? That is so little time to prepare."

 _I know…_ Cagalli took a deep breath. She lifted her chin proudly. " _Two_ and a half weeks, on the third day of rest of the month," she began, earning her a shocked look from Murrue and a surprised one from Lacus. "I would like to invite everyone who was at the ball last week, as well as the Plants Supreme Council. I will personally invite my family."

"I will request that the palace scribes begin writing out the invitations," Mwu nodded.

"What about the rest of the wedding planning?" Queen Lacus asked. "There is still a matter of location…"

"The western gardens," Queen Murrue beamed happily. "It is tradition, isn't it, Cagalli?" she asked as she clapped her hands together energetically.

The blonde captain let out a heavy breath. Tradition…her grandmother, who married her advisor grandfather was married in the palace's western gardens. Her mother and father were married in the western gardens. Queen Murrue had attended that wedding when she was a young Haumea Elite. Now, it was her turn. She closed her eyes and nodded. "It is…tradition."

Athrun tilted his head to the side questioningly, but made no move to comment. "Very well," Mwu nodded. "If she wants to follow tradition, she will have a mid-morning wedding, I believe."

"High Priest Malchio will gladly preside, I'm sure," Queen Murrue nodded in agreement. "And the reception can be in the adjoining western hall."

"Does that sound good, Cagalli?" Mwu asked. The amber-eyed captain merely nodded her head.

"That sounds…perfect," she said. Cagalli turned around and faced the two queens. "I will work on the details with my sisters, my queen, your highness. May I have one request?"

"Anything for the bride-to-be," Mwu assured her with a proud grin.

"I have yet to inform my family and Seray," Cagalli explained. "Please begin with the invitations and prepare the celebration, however, outside the palace scribes and yourselves, please do not let anyone else know of this…agreement," she told them. Cagalli paused and looked at them beseechingly. "At least, not until I've spoken with my brother…" she added in a low voice.

The Queen and her husband both nodded understandingly. "Very well, Captain Athha. We shall assist with the invitations and preparations for the ceremony and reception, but we will keep it to ourselves otherwise."

"Thank you, my Queen, Advisor La Flagga," Cagalli bowed once more. "It is getting late. I should return to my Seray."

"You will inform them in the morning, perhaps?" Queen Lacus asked hopefully. Cagalli nodded numbly as she stood up straight.

"Yes, your highness." The female captain bid them a good evening, and turned around. She didn't spare a glance at Athrun as she walked away. As she passed, she could sense his eyes on her, watching her has she headed towards the door. He had questions, she could feel it.

But she was tired now. The entire day had been mentally and emotionally exhausting. The final blow had come with the reminder that for a marriage like hers, a large wedding ceremony needed to be held, if only for symbolic reasons. Suddenly, she felt more drained than she had that morning as the thought weighed her down.

There were so many things to plan now, along with her usual work load. She had to inform her Seray, which wouldn't be a problem. She assumed that most of them figured she would agree to the marriage anyway. Aside from them, she had to inform her brother not through any third party, but by herself. Cagalli raised her hand and rubbed her head as she walked down the long corridor.

She could already feel a headache coming on at the thought of having to confront Kira and tell him that she was getting married. How would she explain it to him? That it was for duty? For the sake of Orb? He'd only see it as she gave up her much loved freedom and happiness for the sake of their country. And as admirable as that would be, she was still his sister and that would make him favor her happiness more than the happiness of their country.

He loved her that much and she was thankful. She could only hope that he would accept that marrying Athrun _would_ make her happy. Cagalli let out a heavy sigh. If it wouldn't make her happy, at least she was doing what she felt was right.

"Cagalli, wait!" The blonde-haired captain came to an abrupt stop. As expected, Athrun had come after her as soon as she left the throne room. Now, the blue-haired man was rushing forward, trying to catch up to her before she made it outside and left.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she turned around and faced the nobleman with as calm an exterior as she could manage. "Yes, Lord Zala?"

He slowed down and came to a stop just two paces in front of her. Despite his earlier calm, composed look while in the presence of their queens, he now looked somewhat ruffled. He seemed to have run his hand through his hair several times and after a short jog to catch up with her, his clothes neat clothes were a bit out of place.

The green-eyed nobleman's eyes crinkled up as they searched her amber ones. His lips parted and for a moment, he paused. He had hoped that she would accept. Part of him had even expected her to, but to actually hear her reply positively to his proposal stunned him. From her comments on the cliff when she left him earlier, he thought she would say no.

Her eyebrow rose when he didn't speak. She opened her mouth to ask if he had a question, when he finally spoke. "I…thank you…" he breathed, still unsure of what to say.

Cagalli lowered her eyes and gave him a small bow of her head. "It is my duty," she told him calmly. "I apologize if I made you wait so long for my decision."

"No, don't apologize," Athrun stammered. He ran his pale hand through his hair once more. "You did nothing wrong. I was the one who overstepped my boundaries and asked you."

"What's done is done," Cagalli told him dismissingly. "What matters now is getting the wedding prepared in two and a half weeks time. We can meet later in the week to go through more of the details."

Athru nodded blankly. "Of course…" he mumbled. Cagalli gave him one more bow of her head.

"Have a good night, Lord Zala." She turned around and Athrun stepped forward. His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist instinctively to stop her. He felt her tense as she stopped.

"Why?" he asked as she was frozen in her spot. "Why did you agree? Why did you say yes? You didn't have to."

With her back to him, he couldn't see her lowered eyes or her gritted teeth. "Both you and I knew I had to…"

"To save face?" Athrun asked as his eyes narrowed. The thought suddenly angered him. "Is that why?" he asked, harsher than he would've liked.

Cagalli bit her lower lip. She turned to look at him and snatched her wrist from his hand. "I agreed to marry you because I felt it was the right thing to do!" she hissed in a low voice. "That is the only reason I have, _Lord Zala_ ," she spat out in an angry voice. "I would think that after the trouble you went through to put me in a position where I could not say otherwise, you would be thrilled that I agreed. Why do you question my decision now?"

Her words slapped him and for a moment, Athrun didn't know what to say. Why did he question her decision? What was he trying to gain or figure out by asking her such a thing? She was right; he should be happy. After all, everything was going along to plan. His eyes met hers and slowly searched her amber depths. All he wanted was for her to say yes so he could go through with his personal agenda. Her reasons for agreeing shouldn't have mattered, but they did. And the thought that she had accepted purely for duty bothered him.

He withdrew his hand and stood up straight. "It was merely a question to satisfy my curiosity," he told her simply.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to name all your good points?" she repeated, somewhat coldly. "Because I can…"

Athrun turned his head away. "Cagalli, please-"

"Do you want me to tell you that I've fallen madly in love with you?" Cagalli continued, mocking his words from earlier that evening. "Because I _can't_ …I can't, Athrun," she stressed. The nobleman lifted his head to look at her questioningly. Cagalli's eyes were crinkled up and glistening with moisture in the dim light of the corridor. Athrun's eyes softened and his shoulders fell slightly. Cagalli bit her lip once more and turned her head away sharply. "I just can't," she stated firmly. "I can't because I don't now how to feel right now. All I know is that agreeing to the marriage is the right decision…" She turned her head and looked at him. "Whether it is for my country, my people, or myself, I agreed to this because I felt it is the right thing to do."

"Cagalli, wait…" Athrun called out once more. He wanted to press on and try to get an answer from her. Instead, his eyes fell and he asked the only coherent thing he could. "On the day of rest…" he began meekly. "Are you free for lunch?" It was such a pathetic question, he could've hit himself.

The golden-haired woman gritted her teeth. "No," she stated firmly. "I'm afraid I'm busy that day."

With that, she turned around and walked away. Athrun followed her fleeting figure with his eyes as she disappeared down the corridor. His eyes narrowed as his lips fell in to a tight lipped frown. _He_ was doing it because it was the right thing to do, wasn't he? The ends justified the means?

"Athrun," a voice said behind him. The blue-haired nobleman turned around and bowed his head as Lacus approached him. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement."

Athrun smiled weakly as the queen gave him a sisterly hug. "Thank you, Lacus."

"I was afraid that you would have merely married for duty," Lacus admitted as she pulled away. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she looked up at him. "But I am pleased to see that you have chosen someone you feel is most worthy, not just for Plants, but for yourself. You have picked a fine bride in Captain Athha."

 _Don't get too attached_ , he suddenly wanted to say. Instead, he continued to smile and nod his head.

"Come, escort me to my room," Lacus told him warmly. "I'd like to speak to you some more."

"Of course," Athrun nodded. He walked beside his queen as they headed up the corridor and to the stairs. He was reminded of their youth. He and Dearka used to run around the palace with Lacus on their heels telling them to be careful so they didn't fall down the stairs. Yzak would just call them immature, only to later throw a fit when they were having more fun than he was.

"I've heard much about Captain Athha," Lacus said as they reached the stairs. "At the temple, I was speaking to the High Priest. He spoke very fondly of her. Dearka and Shiho have spoken well of her, too. I am so happy, Athrun. So happy that you are engaged to someone like her," the pink-haired monarch gushed.

"I am happy to be engaged to her as well." Athru nodded, unable to even look his childhood friend in the eye.

Lacus smiled intently as they reached the stairs. As she ascended the steps ahead of him, Lacus mused thoughtfully. "I think that my cousin would be happy to see you with her."

The blue-haired man stopped behind her. His head shot up, staring at the monarch's back with a blank expression. His eyes narrowed. Was she saying what he thought? "Come again, my queen?"

"Meer," Lacus said. She let out a relieved breath. "It has been quite some time since I have spoken her name before you, Athrun."

"You only hold yourself back for my sake, Lacus. I told you it was no necessary," Athrun assured her. Lacus shook her head.

"Oh, but you should have seen your face when you heard her name," Lacus pointed out. "You may not have realized it, but your face would harden. It would lose that softness and gentleness we have all come to associate with you. Her loss was tragic as it was, but the lingering affects on you, our beloved friend and brother, was heart breaking."

His eyes lowered as he continued to follow her. "Forgive me if I made you worry, Lacus."

"It is not your fault," Lacus assured him. "Still, I believe Meer would be happy to see you with Captain Athha. Her soul can rest now…" she added fondly. Behind her, Athrun struggled to hold back his bitter scowl. What about his engagement to his late wife's murderer could possibly make her soul rest? "To know that her beloved husband is in good hands and happy…that is all she could ever want."

They came upon her door and the pink-haired queen turned around to bid him a good night. Before she could speak, Athrun opened his mouth before he could stop himself. "But the captain is an Orb Haumea Elite…she was the enemy."

Lacus jerked her head back slightly. "The enemy?" she said quietly. Her eyes softened as she reached out and placed a warm hand on Athrun's shoulder comfortingly. "Athrun…as far as Meer was concerned, Captain Athha is hardly an enemy and never was."

* * *

She peeked down the stairs that lead from her third floor living quarters to the second floor rooms of her Seray sisters. Her ears listened carefully for any sign of activity, and she was pleased to have heard none. Clutching her light green head scarf in one hand, she let out a heavy breath and tiptoed down the stairs.

As she reached the kitchen, she was thankful to find that no one had risen that morning to make breakfast. The scent of lunch being prepared had yet to permeate the air around the dining hall, meaning that Juri must've still been asleep, despite it nearing mid-day. Cagalli was relieved, but didn't let down her guard yet. She still had to sneak to the stables and rush out the gates before one of her sisters could spot her.

The night before, a day after she had a meeting with her fellow captains about it, Cagalli informed her Seray at dinner that she was getting married. After the initial shock and surprise, and Cagalli's long explanation on how it was duty, a celebration broke out. Asagi unlocked the cabinet where they kept their fine wines, reserved only for birthdays and special occasions. Juri sent for a cake. Then any of girls who played instruments brought them out and began to play.

The entire evening had been long and filled with song, dance, liquor, and assorted sweets. It shouldn't have come to Cagalli as a surprise that her Seray was still asleep or hung over in bed. Still, she couldn't be too careful. After a glass of chardonnay, she had abstained from drinking anything else other than water.

Instead, she sat back and watched as her Seray celebrated. A wedding for a captain was rare and Cagalli was a beloved part of the Haumea Elite. She supposed the celebration was due. Still, after dawn broke and a dozen or so remaining Rouge Seray were still stumbling to bed, the captain thought it best to moderate the alcohol next time.

She pulled open the door that lead out from the kitchen and quickly closed it behind her. Making sure no one was around, she ran towards the stables to fetch Strike and head out to town.

Today was the day, she had assured herself. She had already told her fellow captains and her Seray. All that was left was to tell Kira. In truth, she had been trying to postpone it. Every night, she would play out the scenario in her head and try to come up with a way to lessen the blow to her brother.

Despite all her thoughts and ideas, every scenario ended with Kira and her in trapped in a screaming match regarding her decision. Then her brother would grow quiet and go off to pout somewhere for an unknown amount of time. It varied depending on the severity of their argument, but from what she imaged, he would be pouting well past her wedding date.

Cagalli could feel her heavy heart beating nervously beneath her breast. She dreaded seeing her brother now. If she could, she would've held off speaking to him longer, however, Mwu had told her that they would send out the invitations the next day, meaning she only had that day to tell Kira herself. As much apprehension as she had about telling Kira, she knew he deserved to hear it from her own mouth rather than from someone else.

The blonde captain led her horse out of the stables and mounted the saddle. She took a deep breath and she held on the reins. She had to tell him before they had lunch that day. Stellar was supposed to meet them at the temple gardens for a light meal and the maroon-eyed blonde had been so excited when Cagalli told her that, Cagalli knew Stellar would reveal all to Kira the moment she saw him.

That was the reason the captain was now on her horse, heading out of her estate grounds in order to confront her brother before he heard from someone else. Without looking back, she gently tapped the side of her horse and sped off. Her riding cloak whirled behind her, revealing her simple, neatly pressed green blouse and brown slacks beneath. She was still supposed to have a casual lunch with her brother, his friend, and her sister later and wanted to look at least a bit presentable.

Silently, she hoped that Kira would maintain his composure during lunch. He was introducing them to his friend, she recalled him saying. Perhaps they could hold off their screaming match until afterwards? Cagalli snorted. No, once either twin began, nothing could stop them. She only prayed that in the end, her beloved brother would understand.

The ride to the Haumea Temple had been far too short. It seemed as if very little time had passed between leaving the estate and arriving at the temple. The usual scenery that she passed had seemed to be nothing more than a blur. Cagalli had been sure she had made a point to slow down, too, in order to delay the inevitable.

She craned her neck upwards, towards the temple that stood before her. It was usually so warm and inviting, but today, it looked foreboding. Without a word, she slipped off her saddle and lead Strike to a water trough. She carefully tied her horse to a tree, and then turned to climb up the numerous steps that lead to the top of the stairs. Once there, she looked around. Kira was supposed to meet her at the front steps. Perhaps she was early.

Cagalli looked down at the green scarf she clutched and slowly unraveled it. She hung it loosely around her neck as she approached the temple's prayer facilities to buy some candles and flower offerings. The priestess smiled and greeted her warmly as they handed her two candles and allowed her to select some flower rings to offer to the altar. When her arms were full, she headed for one of the shrines.

Silently, she walked through the central corridor and into a room. The elaborate altar stood before her draped in red; the color of Orb's patron goddess, Haumea. The blonde bowed her head as she reached the altar. Carefully, she unloaded her armful of flowers on to the altar and placed her candles among them. All around the shrine, numerous candles had already been lit and prepared as offerings to the dead.

She reached over and raised one of her candles over another one that was already burning. A flicker or orange-yellow danced in front of her as she moved over to her second candle and lit it. After years of practice, she had her usual routine down. Cagalli placed both candles on the altar and reached back to lift her green scarf over her head. She took a step back and then knelt down before the altar.

With her head bowing and her hands together, she closed her eyes. One candle was for her mother. The other was for her father. In utter silence, she prayed for their guidance and asked them if she was making the right decision. They always told her to do what she thought was right. Never to do what was simply 'best for Orb', but what she thought was just and fair.

 _Marrying Athrun…it is what is right, isn't it?_ She asked as she knelt down before the flickering flames. _Not for Orb, but for_ myself _. It is what I feel is right. That is good enough, isn't it, father? Mother? That is a good enough a reason, right?_

Cagalli was unsure how long she had remained kneeling or how long Kira had been calling her name. When she opened her dampened eyes, the small candles she had bought held a pool of liquid wax within and from somewhere behind her, she could make out Kira's voice.

"Cagalli? Cagalli, are you done?" She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath to calm herself. After a moment, she slowly pushed herself up from her kneeling position and turned around. Her brother, clad in his white temple robes, was waiting at the entrance of the shrine.

"Hey, Kira…sorry about that," she murmured distractedly.

The man shook his head and offered her a warm smile. "Sorry to bother you," he replied. "I was running late and almost forgot about lunch today."

Cagalli's lips curled into a wry smile. "That's fine…listen…" she began carefully, unsure of how exactly to begin. She approached her twin cautiously. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure," he nodded as he ushered her out of the shrine. "We can talk after lunch. I'm free the rest of the day," he beamed proudly.

"Er…" Cagalli inwardly grimaced. "I'd rather talk now." Actually, she didn't, but it had to be done before Stellar showed up.

Beside her, Kira raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. "Now?" he asked as he tilted his head to side. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really…" she trailed off. "I suppose it is all in how you look at it."

Kira let out a small huff. "Is it serious?"

 _Its life altering…_ she thought to herself. She opened her mouth to reply when another voice cut her off.

"Kira!" an older man's voice called out. The twins turned simultaneously to the side. Priest Malchio was approaching them, smiling and waving a hand lightly in the air. "A guest has arrived for you. A young man."

"Oh! He's here!" Kira's lips drew into a large smile. His hand shot out and grabbed his sister's hand. "Let's go! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"Kira, wait," Cagalli frowned as her brother pulled her along.

"After lunch," Kira assured her as he looked straight ahead and continued dragging her along, his excitement getting the better of him. "I promise."

"Kira, I should really tell you now," Cagalli insisted. She tried to pull back, but her brother was still stronger, even if he didn't look like it. Kira continued pulling her behind him.

"He's an old friend of mine from my academy days," Kira blabbered on, blissfully unaware of his sister's strife behind him. "He was my best friend. When the war started, I didn't think I'd ever see him again, but he showed up! Now, he's a Red Knight, so I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about-"

"Kira-" Cagalli struggled in vain. "Kira, we need to talk!"

"And we will, first let me introduce you to my friend. We can't keep him waiting," the brown-haired twin beamed. "He didn't know I had sisters and I haven't had a chance to talk about you two, but I'm sure you'll get along great."

The blonde twin let out a low groan as she was dragged down the long corridors and through the archway that lead into the garden. "Kira, I really think you need to hear me out!"

"He's kind of quiet sometimes, but he's a really friendly guy," Kira continued. "I'm sure you'll like him."

They emerged into the gardens in the center of the temple. Beneath a carefully pruned tree's sprawling shade, was a neatly prepared table. Various pastries, fruit, and drinks were laid out on the table while five chairs surrounded it. Upon the sight of the brown haired temple scholar, the lone figure seated at the table stood up.

A small smile tugged at the visitor's lips as he saw his friend approaching; seemingly talking to the poor figure he was dragged forward. _Probably one of his sisters_ , he though, amused.

"Hey!" Kira raised his free hand waved at his guest. The blue-haired man smiled and waved back.

"Kira, hold on!" a familiar female voice reached the guest's ears and suddenly, his heart froze. It couldn't be... Green eyes focused on the figure behind his friend. From the way her light green blouse clung to her, it was obvious she was a female. Well dressed, too. She wore a green scarf over her head and he couldn't see her face. Athrun allowed himself to relax. For a second, he thought it was Cagalli. "Kira!" He tilted his head to the side. She sounded awfully familiar… The woman tore her hand from the scholar's and stomped to a stop behind him. The brunette turned around to see why she had stopped. Cagalli lifted her head up and sent him a glare. "Kira, I'm getting mar…!" Suddenly, she lost her voice.

Amber eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of her brother's guest. A tall, handsome man with blue hair and all too familiar green eyes was looking at them, smiling. Immediately, she turned her head away and quickly raised her hand to adjust her scarf to hide her face moreso.

"Athrun!" Kira smiled as turned to face his other guest and strode forward. Extending his arms, he brought the blue-haired nobleman into a brotherly hug. The duo patted each other's back before parting. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Athrun said cheerfully.

"How did it go?" Kira asked brightly. "The proposal? She was supposed to tell you, already, right?"

Athrun placed a smile on his face. "I dare say it went very well, my friend. She has accepted the proposal."

Kira let out a yell of congratulations before leaning forward and throwing his arms around Athrun in a proud embrace. "Congratulations, Athrun! I knew she would say yes!" He laughed and then looked around the surrounding area. "So…where is she?"

Before them, Cagalli continued to adjust her scarf, her mind desperately trying to figure out a way to leave before she was revealed. Perhaps she could start coughing and claim she was getting sick. However, she feared if she spoke up once more, Athrun would recognize her voice. Then who knew what would happen.

The blonde clutched her hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly as everything was starting to fly out of control. Her fiancée was her brother's childhood friend? This would not end well.

"What are you doing?" her brother's voice called out to her once more. She lifted her head, her scarf still covering her bangs and the lower portion of her face. The purple-eyed man chuckled and walked back to her. He reached out and took her hand. "Come on. I know you're not shy."

She suddenly wanted to scream at her brother, but couldn't find a voice to say a single word. She pulled back tentatively, but stumbled along. Athrun raised an eyebrow as his eyes settled on the two holding hands. "And…who is this?"

"Hmm?" Kira looked back at Athrun as they reached the table and then followed the nobleman's eyes to his hands. Immediately, the brunette let out a laugh and released his sister's hand. "It's not what you think. Definitely, not…" He chuckled. He looked back at his sister. "Right, Cagalli?"

Her eyes widened and sent her brother a blanched look. He had just revealed her. The idiot! "Cagalli?" Athrun's voice whispered across the table. He hadn't recognized her. The Cagalli he knew ran around in either her uniform or her training clothes on the day to day basis. The woman in front of him was dressed neatly and…and he had been in denial…

She closed her eyes tiredly and shook her head. Without a word, she allowed the scarf to fall to her shoulders, revealing her thick golden hair and the same angelic face that haunted Athrun's dreams every night. Amber eyes caught emerald green ones staring back at her, mirroring her shocked, if not horrified look. Between them, a confused purple-eyed brunette glanced from his sister to his friend.

"Do you two know each other?" Kira asked curiously as he looked back and forth. A sheepish smile graced his lips as he raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait, of course you two do! You've probably already met at the palace, right?" he trailed off as he let out a chuckle.

"Kira…" Her once shrill, angry voice had fallen into a low whisper. No, this was not happening. She wasn't ready for this to happen yet! Her brother wasn't supposed to meet her fiancée! Not today! Not for a good long while, as far as she was concerned.

"Oh! Right, I'm being rude," Kira laughed, embarrassed. He looked at Cagalli and motioned towards the muted Athrun. "Cagalli, this is Athrun Zala, as you know. He's my friend. My best friend when I was a child."

Silently, the male by the table kept his eyes on the woman past Kira. His mind went blank save for one thought. _Please…please, don't be her…please, gods, if you have any mercy, you will not let Cagalli be her…Do not do this to me…or to my beloved friend…_

"Athrun," Kira looked at his friend and smiled proudly. "This is Cagalli Yula Athha," Athrun's heart braced itself as he held his breath. " _My twin sister."_

* * *

"Stellar is happy you could make it, Shinn," the bubbly blonde smiled as she rode her horse behind him. "Stellar is sure Kira and Cagalli will be happy that Shinn came."

The black-haired young man merely nodded. It had been by sheer luck that he had run into the young Haumea Elite that day. It was their day of rest, but he didn't think he would see her again. At least, not until Athrun's wedding. The mere thought of the event made the heir tremble with anger.

He knew full well what Athrun was trying to accomplish, however, the fact that he willingly married a murderer infuriated Shinn. For the last few days since Athrun had proposed to that woman, Shinn had tried to keep his distance from his lord, if only to keep from lashing out. Athrun knew how he felt about the whole thing. Even if his reasons were justified, Shinn was still against it.

Yzak had been as well; Shinn recalled seeing the furious look on the silver-haired man's face the moment Athrun had called out Cagalli's name the night of the ball. However, he was sure that Lord Joule had reasons that differed from his own. After all, Captain Athha wasn't the murderer of _his_ parents or _his_ wife.

Despite Shinn's attempts at secluding himself, Athrun had still found him easily. The nobleman had given him ample time, a day, to try to calm down before they had a talk. The talk was more like Athrun speaking and Shinn glaring at him, as if betrayed. It was all for the sake of justice, Athrun had stressed.

Shinn gritted his teeth. Justice. Justice be damned. There were other ways for Captain Athha to be punished, none of which brought her anywhere near Shinn's life. Now, however, the Rouge Seray captain would be with them until she was dutifully punished. If not physically, than her shadow would be looming over their lives like a ghost.

The very thought infuriated Shinn more. She would be in their home, under the same roof as Mayu. He gritted his teeth. Poor, innocent Mayu who had nightmares about Cagalli. She would make up in tears some nights and Shinn just knew it was because of the horrors she had seen at the hand of one blonde, amber-eyed Haumea Elite. He dreaded bringing that woman into their home and would make sure that Mayu stayed clear of her, even if he had to get Lunamaria and Meyrin to keep Mayu away at all times.

Then there was the issue of Stellar. How could he bring himself to hate such and kind hearted young woman, who's only crime was to be adopted into a family that bore Athha? While she knew his companion was not to blame, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around her.

Every time he saw Stellar, he was only reminded that the woman he saw as a monster was just as human as he was. That she also had a sister and make-shift family, that someone loved her just as his sister loved him. It made the monster familiar and whenever he was around Stellar, he would feel needlessly guilty and it frustrated him. Why should he feel guilty when Captain Athha was the murderer? It wasn't fair.

He didn't know how Athrun could put on such a façade and act as if he were friends with that blasted woman when he knew what she had done. Shinn couldn't even think about her without wanting to scream and his lord had so easily proposed to her and made it sound as if he actually cared about her while doing so.

Even more troubling was what he had over heard Dearka and Queen Lacus talking about once when they were in the library with Sir Hahnenfuss.

"Do you think so, Dearka?" Lacus had asked the dark skinned man. "I do hope so. He does look at her affectionately from time to time."

"Enemies can be made into lovers very easily," Dearka assured their queen. "Hate and love are two different things, but so terrifyingly alike."

"That's quite a deep statement coming from you, Dearka." Shiho had mused as she looked over some papers.

Dearka smiled broadly before letting the statement sink in and frowning. "Don't act shocked."

His fellow knight grinned. "I'm not acting."

"At any rate, I do hope this wedding works out smoothly," Lacus gushed. "Queen Murrue was telling me how Captain Athha's mother and grandmother were both married in that garden. It'll be such a memorable event for her."

"I just hope Athrun doesn't do anything to screw it all up," Dearka said before returning to the paperwork Yzak had assigned him. "I hope he just gets over his stubbornness and allows himself to love Cagalli. It'll save him from all that needless brooding."

Shinn scowled to himself. He did not like what he heard. If it had no validity what-so-ever, he would never have paid it a second thought. However, Shinn knew what Dearka and the others were basing their opinions on. Affectionate glances and moments where it seemed as if Athrun's world revolved solely on the captain. Shinn wanted to believe that Athrun was telling the truth and that it all really was a façade; something for show to get everyone to buy the legitimacy of his request to have her as his wife.

He _wanted_ to believe that. _Needed_ to believe it, yet, somewhere, he couldn't help but acknowledge the lingering thought that no matter what Athrun said, what he actually did said otherwise. Shinn didn't know whether to be more or less angry with him because of that.

"…like the chocolates." The red-eyed young man blinked and drew himself out of his thoughts. He turned his head and looked up at the young blonde woman on the towering black horse beside him.

"I'm sorry, Stellar," he said as shifted in his seat. "What did you say?"

"The chocolates!" Stellar gave him a warm smile before reaching back on her saddle and tapping the leather bag tied to her side. "Stellar hopes that Kira's friend likes the chocolates."

Shinn nodded. He had run into the blue and white clad young woman at _Caridad's_ , the confectionary shop where he had bought chocolates with Cagalli weeks earlier. He had been hunched over the glass display cases, trying to figure out which pieces he hadn't tried yet, when the bell rang and the door opened.

He wouldn't have paid any attention to the new comer if the woman behind the counter hadn't greeted Stellar affectionately by name. Stunned, he turned around and found the young blonde hugging the woman behind the counter. It was Stellar who revealed that Caridad, the middle aged woman who owned and ran the store, was her adopted brother's mother. It took him a while to finally understand her family situation and, to his frustration, begrudgingly admired it.

"I'm sure they'll love them," Shinn assured her. He had bought a small bag for himself and vowed to return to buy Rey some more chocolate. In a fit of frustration and anger; he had eaten the stock he had originally bought for his friend and needed to replace it before they returned to Plants.

The two young riders arrived at the Haumea Temple. Shinn slid off his horse while Stellar climbed down from Gaia. For such a tiny young woman, she was very agile and easily got on and off the massive horse. Just riding beside her on Destiny, a powerful horse in its own right, still made Shinn feel somewhat dwarfed.

Taking the reins from her smaller hands, Shinn lead the horses underneath a tree and tied their reins to it as they lowered their heads to get drinks. The black-haired young man turned around and headed up the stairs, where Stellar was waiting for him.

"Kira said lunch would be in the garden," Stellar informed him as they reached the top of the steps. They were greeted by a few priests and wandering priestesses. Shinn nodded his head dumbly as Stellar lead the way. They wandered through the numerous corridors and halls.

Up ahead, Shinn could see the familiar archway that lead out into the garden. Stellar waved for him to follow her as she walked through the arch. As they emerged into the sprawling green area of the central temple gardens, he could see the large tree and the neatly set table ahead of them.

What caught his eye, were the three people beneath it. He expected Cagalli and Kira, as they were Stellar's siblings. He had prepared himself to face them, especially _her_. He also expected 'Kira's friend', as Stellar told him. What he didn't expect was to see was Athrun standing in front of them stiffly.

"…Yula Athha," Kira was saying happily as he seemingly introduced to the two. "My twin sister."

Athrun seemed to have gotten paler. "Your…" he found it difficult to speak and struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. "Your…sister?" he choked out.

"Twin sister," Kira smiled brightly. "We were separated at birth and found each other during the war, right, Cagalli?"

Her heart was hurting. It was difficult to breathe. "Right…" she choked out. Her eyes remained locked with Athrun's, unable to look away.

"Kira!" Stellar's voice shouted behind them and the trio by the table turned in her direction. She was racing towards them, waving one arm up in the air as she smiled. In the other hand, she held a bag of sweets she had bought.

Cagalli paled. _No…Stellar, not yet…I haven't told him yet!_

"Stellar!" Kira smiled at his adopted sister, happy that at least one of his siblings was excited to be there. "I'm glad you could make it. What did you bring?" he asked as she rammed into him with a hug.

"Chocolate! From Auntie Caridad's!" Stellar announced proudly. She lifted up the bag of chocolate cheerfully before placing in the edge of the table. "Oh!" She added excitedly. "Stellar ran into Shinn on the way here!"

"Shinn?" Athrun looked past her, towards the young black haired man slowly approaching them, as if unsure how close he should actually get.

"Shinn! I'm glad you could come, as well!" Kira beamed as he walked over and raised his hand to shake Shinn's. "We still haven't properly thanked you for saving Stellar's life that day."

"It wasn't a problem,…sir," he added carefully. He shook Kira's hands weakly before turning to look at Cagalli and Athrun. The two adults stood in their spots, unmoving and tense. "Lord Zala," he greeted solemnly. His eyes turned to Cagalli. "Captain Athha."

"Hel…hello, Shinn," Cagalli offered him as bright as smile as she could muster. "How are you doing?"

The red-eyed knight tried to keep from sounding rude. "Very well, thank you, captain" he replied evenly. He paused and glanced over at Athrun, even as he addressed Cagalli. "Thought, I suppose I should be calling you 'my lady' now."

Cagalli could've sworn that her heart stopped. On the other side of the table, Athrun gritted his teeth. It was obvious that Kira didn't know the situation yet. Cagalli seemed to have been trying to tell him before he dragged her out.

"My lady?" Kira tilted his head to the side and looked from Shinn to Cagalli. "What is he talking about?"

Athrun sent a silencing look to Shinn, as if telling him that it was not his place to say anything more. Stellar opened her mouth to answer for them when Cagalli held her hand up to silence her. She turned to look at her brother.

This was not the way she wanted to tell him. This is not the situation she had envisioned, however, there was no other choice now. She took a deep breath and met Kira's confused gaze.

"Kira," she began carefully. "You are aware that Athrun is one of the grooms sent over by Plants, yes?"

"Of course," Kira nodded. "He told me that when I saw him before I left for the border."

"Good," Cagalli breathed. This was not going to be easy for her. "And you are aware that that he has asked a Haumea Elite to marry him and that she accepted?"

Kira let out a small chuckled. "Of course I do, Cagalli, he just told me…" Her brother's smile slowly fell from his usually cheerful face as the realization sank in. Cagalli took a deep breath.

"Kira…Athrun asked me to marry him…" Cagalli could sense the air around them thicken as the severity of situation pierced through the protective male twin. "And…I have accepted the proposal."

Then, everything happened at once. Cagalli's yelling, Stellar's scream, Shinn's gasp, and Athrun's grunt as Kira lunged forward and tackled him to the ground.


	14. Chapter - 14

He lifted his fork and placed the morsel of food into his mouth, all why trying not to notice the obvious looks he was getting from his fellow Plants citizens. He could almost feel Dearka's eyes drilling through his skin as the table ate in silence around him. At the head of the table, Lacus occasionally tried to make casual conversation, only to fail when the attention drifted back to Athrun, or rather, the glaring bruise over his cheek and his freshly healed cut on his lower lip.

He bit into a piece of fish silently and kept his eyes lowered on his plate. He didn't want to explain how exactly he, one of Plants' elite Red Knights, managed to acquire a bruise and cut - by a temple scholar, none-the-less. Granted, Kira was also an Orb soldier, but he hadn't fought in months. It was embarrassing enough to have fought with his friend. To have been hit by a temple scholar only made it worse. Still, for a scholar-turned-soldier and back, Kira had lightning fast reflects, he had to admit.

Athrun hadn't even seen the brunette lunge forward. One moment, kind-hearted, gentle Kira was smiling as he spoke to his sister. The next, he carried a look of enraged fury as he pinned Athrun to the ground and slammed his fist into his face. The transition happened so quickly, it was like the scholar was a completely different person. All it had taken was the realization that his sister, his _twin_ sister, was getting _married_.

The green-eyed man struggled to ignore the sudden guilt that flooded him. It was one thing to deliver justice, but against his friend's sister? The thought didn't sit well with him. Subtly, he shook his head to clear his mind. Yet, no matter how much he tried, he had not been able to rid himself of the feeling that all his planning and all his oaths to Shinn and Meer's soul were no longer the honorable things. At the same time, he knew that the blonde captain deserved to be punished for her atrocious crimes…but she was Kira's sister. That alone suddenly questioned everything he believed was just.

Could he betray a good man? An innocent man he had once loved like his own flesh and blood? Athrun assumed they were close from the way they looked when they approached him. Kira had also sounded quite fond of both Cagalli and Stellar. Athrun never dreamed that his childhood friend would lash out so harshly and quickly. To see the usually gentle man come at him like that was more than enough evidence of his dedication and his determination to protect them. Even if it was from someone he considered a close friend.

The anger in Kira's eyes had been evident, even through the flurry of motions. Athrun had been caught off guard and fallen back with Kira on top of him. The white clad scholar grabbed the collar of the Red Knight's shirt with one hand and threw a hard punch with the other. Even with Athrun's hands trying to block Kira's swing, it still managed to get through and deliver a blow to the side of Athrun's face. The pain was momentarily numbed by the thought that _Kira_ had _punched him_.

It was at that point that Stellar's screaming managed to pierce his consciousness. Before Kira had a chance to throw another blow, he was pried off of Athrun by a yelling Cagalli and Stellar.

"Shinn! Get him out of here!" he heard Cagalli order his heir.

Under normal circumstances, Shinn would never have followed Cagalli's instructions, however, this time; it seemed wise to do so. The formerly stunned young man came to his senses and rushed forward. He knelt down and grabbed Athrun by the arm, trying to help him up as Athrun wiped the back of his hand against his cut lower lip. Shocked green eyes looked at the blood on the pale skin of the back of his hand before darting back up to look at his attacker.

Barely restrained by his sisters, one on either side, each gripping one arm tightly, Kira was leaning forward, wanting to deliver another hit. His normally soft face was twisted into a scowl as he raged. "What the hell were you thinking!? You have no right! No right to do this to her!"

Athrun stared blankly at Kira as the other man's words echoed in his head. Silently, he replied that he had every right. She was a murderer. Even as his anger flared for a moment, he couldn't bring himself to speak up. If he did, everything was for not.

"Kira, stop!" Stellar pleaded beside him as she held him back. "Kira is scaring Stellar!"

"Athrun!" His attention was diverted to the amber-eyed blonde giving both him and Shinn firm looks. "Don't just stand there! Get out of here!" Cagalli barked. "Just give me time to talk to him!"

Shinn pulled at Athrun's arm, trying to get him to follow, as the nobleman got to his feet. He as stumbled away, he couldn't help but look back at Kira, his mind a jumble of thoughts as he remained reeling from the hit. "I…" he began stupidly. "I didn't know…"

"She's a captain! She didn't even volunteer!" Kira growled.

Athrun continued to stare at him numbly. "Your sister…" he continued dumbly. "I didn't know…Kira, I swear…"

"Shinn, just get him out of here!" Cagalli shouted as she held her brother back. "Athrun, just let me talk to him first! You can talk later-"

"I'm not talking to him unless he calls it off!" Kira shouted.

"It's not your decision to make!" Cagalli snapped. She turned back to Athrun and gave him a pleading look. "Just leave him to me for now, _please_. Shinn, take him away."

The black-haired heir merely nodded as he pulled the dumbfounded Athrun away. Even as they exited the garden, they could hear Kira and Cagalli yelling at each other. As they got on their horses and headed back to the palace, Athrun could only wonder what had just happened.

When they arrived back at the palace, Athrun went straight to his room, determined to keep his composure until he was behind closed doors. He needed to be alone right then. He needed to think. In the last hour or so, everything he had been looking forward to for the last couple of years was now threatened by doubt and guilt. His childhood best friend had managed to strike him in the face and the one who saved him from the said friend's wrath was the woman he was determined to make pay. Things were now beyond complicated.

As he quickly headed to his room, several people he passed looked over him, concerned. Before they could ask questions on his bleeding lip and swelling cheek, he sped past them without a word. Shinn had followed behind him and was cornered by whoever had seen Athrun. Unsure of exactly what had happened earlier, he told the others that Athrun been punched by Captain Athha's brother, who worked at the temple.

Now, as a few of the visiting Plants citizens sat around a long table for dinner with their queen, a series of silent, unanswered questions filtered around the hall. Everyone wanted to ask, but no one dared. Instead, they just stared. Athrun was on the verge of explaining his injury himself, when finally, Yzak slammed his knife and fork on the table and glared across at him.

"What happened," he demanded more than asked. A breath of relief seemed to be collectively released from the six around the table.

Athrun didn't lose his calm demeanor and continued to eat. He had known they would ask eventually. After he swallowed a mouthful, he answered. "I had a…slight misunderstanding with someone."

"A temple worker?" Dearka asked from beside Yzak. He raised an eyebrow. "Shinn said you got hit by one. A Red Knight got injured by a priest?" he asked with a hint of disbelief and amusement. "I find that hard to believe."

"He's not a priest," Athrun replied with a small frown. "He is a temple scholar and a former Orb soldier under the command of the Rouge Seray."

Yzak let out a small snort and turned his narrowed gaze back to his food. "Misunderstanding…" he murmured. "You got into a fight and were hit. Orb soldier or not, you, a Red Knight, was still hit." Part of the silver-haired man was a bit jealous. Athrun was an exquisitely skilled fighter. It took much to even lay a decent hit on him.

"I didn't expect him to attack me," Athrun admitted placidly. "He is an old friend. We were to have lunch. One moment, we were talking and the next, he came forward and got in a lucky shot."

"Lucky shot, huh?" Dearka grumbled. "Some friend."

"Friend or not, he still attacked someone," Lacus frowned from the head of the table. "I shall bring this matter to Queen Murrue."

Athrun let out a heavy sigh. "Lacus," he addressed her informally. "That is not necessary."

"She will have him reprimanded, as you did nothing to deserve it, am I right?" Lacus asked as her blue eyes settled on the nobleman. Athrun hesitated, but nodded his head. He hadn't done anything…except get himself engaged to Kira's sister.

"I haven't done anything harmful to anyone, I believe, but I'd rather not bring it up. It is more of a personal matter-" Athrun continued, only to be cut off.

"What is his name?" Lacus asked, clearly still set on reporting the issue. "And who is he exactly?"

"He is just an old friend, my queen. It was just a disagreement on something." Athrun insisted.

Lacus narrowed her eyes doubtfully. They drifted over to the black-haired youth beside Athrun. "Shinn," she began. "You were there, were you not?"

The red-eyed young man nodded his head. "Yes, Queen Lacus."

"Then I shall ask you. Who attacked Athrun?" Lacus asked calmly.

Shinn hesitated. His red orbs glanced over at Athrun, who looked resigned to whatever fate would make Lacus do, then back to their queen. "He is a temple scholar, Queen Lacus," Shinn began. "The brother of Cagalli Yula Athha-"

"Well, that explains it!" Dearka grinned from across the table. "Over protective older brother, right? I've seen my share of those," he added, almost proudly.

"They're fraternal twins," Athrun stated, irritated.

"Even worse," Dearka assured him as he leaned forward conspiringly. "He might have some sort of complex. You may be his friend, but Captain Athha is his sister."

"I'm aware, Dearka," Athrun frowned. "Captain Athha said she would speak to him about the marriage first. Afterwards, I will speak to Kira myself on the matter."

"Kira?" At the sound of the name, Lacus' head perked up. Suddenly, all the connections came together for her. Of course, Kira had mentioned his sister was a Haumea Elite captain, hadn't he? And then Cagalli had been talking about Kira at the ball. She mentally chastised herself for not recalling their relationship.

Across from Athrun, Dearka's eyes widened. "Wait…did you say _Kira_?" he asked, surprised. "Brown hair, purple eyes?" Athrun lifted his head and nodded. He narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Yes…do you know him?" Athrun asked.

Dearka shifted in his seat and then quickly pasted on a bright smile. "I've run into him at the temple..." His eyebrows furrowed, making him look a bit confused. "But he doesn't look like the type to hit someone like that."

"Dearka is correct. It couldn't have been Kira," Lacus argued from the head of the table. All eyes returned to the Plants queen. Sitting up straight and looking determined, Lacus continued. "He would never do such a thing!" she insisted defensively.

Several questioning gazes settled upon her and, suddenly, she realized what she had said. Her eyes widened as a rosy tint reached her cheeks. Athrun lowered his utensils and tilted his head curiously. "Lacus…do you know Kira?"

"I…I…do…" she murmured shyly. Her eyes darted to Dearka and then looked over at Shiho. The blond knight let out a heavy sigh as he relaxed his shoulders and looked at the others.

"When Lacus had gotten lost on the border, Kira was the one who found her," the purple-eyed knight explained. "He's also the one who brought her to Onogoro. When Shiho and I found her, she was at the Haumea Temple with him."

Yzak looked surprised and Athrun furrowed his eyebrows. "He was the one who found you?" Athrun asked. His eyes widened. "Did you know who his sisters were?"

Lacus nodded. "Vaguely. He had mentioned one was a Haumea Elite captain – his twin. Though I admit, I had forgotten all about that until you mentioned it." The pink haired monarch shook her head slightly. "However, it seems that some mediation might be necessary. We need this marriage to go as smoothly as possible."

"I agree, Queen Lacus," Yzak nodded as his eyes went over to Athrun, giving him yet another silent warning. "It _should_ go as smoothly as possible."

Athrun shot him a subtle glare. He got the point after Yzak's first threat days earlier. He turned his head to look back at Lacus with a assuring look on his face. "I will speak to him and get his blessing once Captain Athha has spoken to him. I'm sure if we talk rationally, it will be fine."

"Perhaps I should talk to him," Lacus suggested. The knights at the table all looked back to her in surprise. She seemed quite insistent on speaking to the captain's brother. "I'm sure he has his reasons and if I calmly explain to him the situation, I'm sure he'll understand."

Athrun let out heavy breath. "That is really not necessary, Lacus. Captain Athha is already handling-"

"Its fine, Athrun," Lacus assured him with a warm smile. She raised her hand and waved over one of the servants who were standing to the side. "Besides," she added cheerfully. "It isn't too late."

"Too _late_? You're going _now_?" Yzak choked out, obviously disapproving of the idea as he barely restrained himself from jumping out of his seat. Beside him, Shiho lifted her hand and placed it on his arm to calm him. The silver-haired knight took a deep breath and composed himself. "Queen Lacus, I must protest," he argued as calmly as he could. "I understand the urgency behind this with the wedding a mere two weeks away, but it is already dark and-"

"Yzak, the sun has barely set," the pink-haired woman assured him. "It is not too late. Besides, you are correct. This must be dealt with as soon as possible."

"My queen," Shiho spoke from beside Yzak. "Perhaps it would be wise to wait until the morning? Lord Zala has informed us that his friend was rather angry with him. It would be best to wait until he has calmed down a bit and give him time to mull over Captain Athha's words."

"He will listen to me," Lacus assured them, ignoring the advice completely. She turned to the servant. "Prepare a carriage to take me to the Haumea Temple. And please request Sir Nicol Amalfi to escort me."

Upon that announcement, both Athrun and Yzak protested. "Lacus, at least let one of us come-" Athrun began, only to be dismissed by a wave of her hand.

"My decision has been made. Nicol will escort me," Lacus told them sternly. "If Kira is as angry as you say, it would be best that Athrun not appear before him, yet."

"Then one of us can escort you," Yzak insisted, motioning to himself, Shiho, and Dearka on either side of him. Lacus shook her head.

"It is fine, Yzak," she assured them as a small smile graced her face. She lowered her eyes back on her plate and continued eating. "I want to do this…and Nicol has yet to go to the temple."

Dearka sighed and leaned over to the silver-haired knight. "She just wants an excuse to see him again," he whispered in a low voice. Across the table, Athrun brought his lips into a tight line. When he saw Lacus' face light up at the sound of Kira's name, he knew things just got worse. The Queen of Plants, a ruler, and friend he was loyal to, was in love with the brother of the woman who killed his wife. Destiny hated him.

* * *

The door slammed and Cagalli was sure the walls vibrated all the way down to the confectionary shop below Kira's apartment. In front of her, the brown haired young man tossed his riding cloak over the sofa in the living area before whirling around to face his blonde twin.

From what she could see, Kira seemed to be trying to figure out where to start with his rant. He would open his mouth for a moment, only to find himself speechless and close it before commencing his irritated pacing. Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest. Honestly, her brother was such a drama king when he wanted to be. First he threw himself at Athrun in a fit, then he actually managed to hit the Red Knight, which, had it not been under those conditions, would've been impressive.

It had taken both her and Stellar to pry him off the seemingly stunned Athrun. From what Cagalli could deduce, it had been a huge surprise for him to discover that she was Kira's twin sister. He obviously had no idea what to do, although she did notice that he didn't fight back. She had briefly found that admirable. After all, he was a Red Knight and could've held his own. If he had wanted to hurt Kira, he could've.

Kira's reaction, on the other hand, was something she should have expected. She knew full well of his inherent dislike of any suitors that had approached her in the past, even when she showed no interest. After Athrun had been led away by Shinn, Cagalli and Stellar finally released their brother. The older blonde had stood on guard, ready to run after him in case he decided he wasn't through beating his sister's would-be fiancée.

Instead, Kira turned around and began yelling at her. "You told me you weren't planning on getting married!" he raged. "You promised!"

"It's a matter of necessity, Kira!" she yelled back. "And I told you I wasn't getting married when I thought I wasn't! I had no idea he'd choose me!"

"And that makes it better!?" the brunette screamed back. "It was not a matter of necessity, Cagalli! There were others that were prepared for the task, weren't there? That's what the volunteers were for! _You_ are a captain! You have your position to think about!"

"I'm not going to lose my title or my property, Kira! It's just a legal marriage!" she insisted. Kira narrowed his eyes angrily.

"A legal marriage?" he spat out. "You understand that this is one legal marriage that cannot be annulled? There is no divorce option in this marriage agreement."

"I know," Cagalli stressed as she gritted her teeth. "I helped draft the agreement."

"Then you know that you will be stuck with a man you don't love for the rest of your life?" Kira demanded. Cagalli paused. She drew her head back silently.

"I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the proposal," Cagalli replied with a frown. "And I will not be stuck with him. I only have to see him two weeks out of the year."

"And what if you meet someone else?" Kira asked. His eyes squinted as he looked at her pleadingly. "What if you fall in love with someone else? Then what, Cagalli? You'll be trapped…and you'll suffer."

She turned her head away. "You know I never planned to marry, anyway, Kira."

"You never did, but you still are," he countered. "Just because you don't plan it doesn't mean it won't happen. If you marry him, you're throwing your life away."

Cagalli took in a deep breath and lifted her head. At that point, their screaming had lowered into low, angry voices, but Stellar, who stood to the side silently, was still quaking from being caught between the arguing twins. She hated it when they argued like that. Several priests, including High Priest Malchio had emerged from the surrounding temple, all looking concerned and ready to pull the two apart, if necessary.

Kira seemed to notice the arrival of the other temple occupants and took a small step back from Cagalli. "I have my reasons," she stated in a low voice.

Kira turned his head away from her. "Fine…then I want to hear them," he replied coldly. He turned to Stellar and tried to soften his face to calm her. "Sorry, Stellar…we – I didn't mean to scare you," he told her. The younger blonde shook her head slightly and Kira offered her a tired smile. "Just go ahead and head back to the Seray Estate," he told her softly. "Your sister and I need to talk."

Hesitantly, the maroon-eyed blonde nodded and scurried away. Once she was out of sight, Kira upset demeanor returned. He turned sharply away from his twin and headed for the temple stables. Cagalli lifted her head up and ran a hand through her hair. She let out a heavy breath and leaned back against the untouched table of food. She knew they were going to argue. It was a given once she broke the news to him. Still, knowing it would happen and actually being caught in it were two different things.

"Are you all right, Cagalli?" a blind priest asked as he reached her. She nodded solemnly.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Kira and I just need to…come to an understanding," she tried to explain. Malchio merely nodded his head.

"Take care to understand that he loves you and that his reaction is based on caring for you," the priest told her thoughtfully. Cagalli nodded. She knew that. She understood that. She only hoped that Kira would understand her.

After a silent, tension filled ride back to the harbor and Kira's apartment, the two now faced each other. Kira made another move to speak. His mouth opened and no words came out. Cagalli let out a heavy breath and uncrossed her arms. She lowered her head and slumped forward, feeling somewhat defeated. "What do you want me to say, Kira?" she asked, sounding worn. "What do you want to know?"

The brown-haired twin stopped in front of her. "I want to know why," Kira stated in such a strong voice, it almost scared her. "Why would you agree to a marriage like this?"

Cagalli met his gaze. "Why shouldn't I?"

His eyes narrowed angrily. "Because this isn't something you've ever thought of doing, Cagalli! This is marriage! This is something you will have to face for the _rest of your life_."

"And I told you, I am willing to face it!" she replied sharply. She looked at him with strained eyes. "Kira, this is my choice. Why are you so angry about it?"

"Because I think you are making the wrong one," he stated easily. "This decision will shape the rest of your life. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that! There is no turning back once you marry him."

Cagalli stood up straight. "I don't plan to turn back."

"What if something happens?" Kira asked. "What if you fall in love or he falls in love with someone else? Do you really think you can take that? Both of you would suffer! You said this is your duty," he stated behind gritted teeth. "Duty is one thing, but your personal life was your own! It was _always_ your own!"

"I am Haumea Elite, Kira!" she argued. "Duty _is_ my life!"

"When your duty required you to stay on the front lines when your father was dying, did you stay!?" Kira demanded loudly. The blonde drew her head back sharply. No, she hadn't stayed. She entrusted her Seray to her lieutenant while she snuck back into Onogoro to be at her father's side. No amount of yelling from the other captains and the rest of the military for her brash actions had made her regret her decision. "When Tolle was killed and Miriallia ran into that falling bastion, duty required you to stay with your separate Seray! Did you?"

"That was duty to my friend and fellow captain! It's different-" she began, only to be cut off vehemently.

"But did you?" Kira persisted. Cagalli held her breath.

"No." She had done what her impulses told her to and ran in after the distraught woman.

"What about when she found that Red Knight? She had brought him to you. Your duty as a Haumea Elite was to bring him to prison to be questioned and possibly executed. What did you do?" Kira continued.

"He had done nothing wrong," Cagalli insisted. "I only acted on what I felt I should've done. I did what I felt was right to do, and that was to spare his life."

"Do you feel that marrying a stranger is the right thing to do?" Kira asked sharply. Cagalli narrowed her eyes.

"I believe that marrying a stranger is the right thing to do if somehow helps to prolong peace between our people," she replied confidently. "You know I would anything for Orb. As would any of my sisters would. Any and all of them were ready to take up the marriage if need be. You knew that from the start. Why are you so angry? Had any of my sisters been chosen and you would've been fine with that."

Kira lifted his head up and looked at her beseechingly. "Because you are _my_ _sister_ ," he stressed. His eyes squinted. "I don't want to see you suffering, ever. I don't want you forced into a marriage. I don't want to see you suffer later on because of this decision."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Kira," she told him gently. "I will not suffer. How can you be so sure I will? I believe I am in good hands. Athrun is your friend, isn't he?"

The brunette frowned. "Not any more."

"Kira," Cagalli scolded. "I'm serious."

"As am I," the brunette replied. He reached over and took his sister's hands pleadingly in his. "Cagalli, you are my twin. I only want to see you happy…but you deserve someone who loves you. I bared love for Athrun; he is my oldest friend, but I bare more love for you. You are my twin."

"You sound as if he betrayed you…" she trailed off.

Kira's lips remained in a tight frown. "He has stolen away my innocent sister and trapped her in a loveless marriage. How can he have not betrayed me?"

"He has done so such thing," Cagalli assured him. "In the end, it was my decision."

Her brother slowly released her hands and stepped back. Large, purple orbs rose and met hers defiantly. "Then tell me your real reason for agreeing to the marriage."

Cagalli squinted. "What are you talking about? I already told you that I am doing this for duty-"

"Do not tell me it is merely for duty, Cagalli!" Kira cut her off sternly. "Years we have been separated, but I still know you better than you can image! You would never do anything simply for the sake of duty! You have duty to your country because you _love_ your country and its ideals. If you didn't believe the right thing was being done and there was another choice, you _wouldn't_ do it." He paused for a moment. "So, answer me. If all your sisters were willing to take your place if you declined, what made you accept the marriage?"

Cagalli stood across from him in silence. He was right. If she really didn't feel it was right, she wouldn't have done it. The question was, _why_ did she feel it was right? "I do have my reasons, Kira."

"And I am waiting to hear them," Kira replied. Suddenly, his expectant look turned into one of disbelief and worry. "Cagalli…do you _love_ Athrun?"

Her breath caught in her throat. Did she? She cared for him, yes, but love him? Love was such a strong word. "I…I don't know…"

"Then _why_?" Kira asked. "Do you even feel anything for him?"

Her eyes met his. "Yes," the blonde whispered. She took a step forward as Kira looked as if he had been dealt a harsh blow. "Kira…you know he is a good man." The brunette merely scoffed with indifference. "He spent some time in my Seray and I've gotten to know him."

Kira looked almost disturbed at the thought. "Gotten to know him? Tell me you are not falling in love with him, Cagalli. You two are completely different people-"

"I don't know if I'm falling in love with him or not!" Cagalli yelled, frustrated. She didn't need to hear her brother question her feelings towards the blue-haired nobleman, especially when she wasn't sure herself. "Listen to me, Kira! I care for him as a friend, and as a friend, I am concerned!"

"Why are you concerned about Athrun?" Kira asked, confused. "He's fine!"

"No, he's not," Cagalli countered. She lifted up her left hand and pointed to her bare ring finger. "He still wears his ring, Kira."

The purple-eyed man narrowed his eyes. The implications of that sank in. "Then…you know he is a widow…"

"Yes," she whispered sadly. "He's hurting, Kira. He's a good man and doesn't deserve to be hurt…" _Especially by me…_ "That's why I'm doing this," she admitted quietly. "I want to help him."

Kira's eyes saddened. "Cagalli…" he whispered as he shook his head. "Please…don't do this," he begged quietly. "Don't marry out of pity."

"It's not pity," Cagalli insisted. She hesitated. "Kira…I _owe_ him this…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. His sister lowered her head to avoid his gaze. Kira narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you owe him this?"

"His wife," Cagalli began unsurely. "She was…she was fatally injured-"

"I know," Kira cut her off. Cagalli's head snapped up, surprised. How did he know? Kira released a sigh and walked around his couch. He fell back against the cushions and leaned his head back. "I know…Athrun told me. She was wounded while delivering aid on the border."

Cagalli sucked her breath in sharply. Did Athrun tell him everything? Her eyebrows furrowed. Impossible. To her knowledge, Athrun didn't know her actual part in the events that night. He thought she had delivered the fatal blow to the late Lady Meer. Though, to Cagalli, even if she did not bring down the blade, she was still at fault for inadvertently leading Meer and Shinn's parents to their deaths. "Kira, I know it's my fault-"

He shook his head and looked over the back of the couch. "Cagalli, it is _not_ your fault. You may have been on the border at the time, but you couldn't possibly save _everyone_."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, and upon realizing Kira didn't know as much as she thought he did, she closed her eyes tightly. Part of her wanted to tell her brother what was actually happening and that he was wrong. She was at fault. "You don't understand," she insisted. "I-"

"Cagalli," Kira stood up from his seat and walked over to her. "You can't hold yourself guilty for things were beyond your control. You didn't know what was going to happen. You didn't know where she was. You didn't even know when it happened. Don't let yourself feel guilty for her death."

She suddenly wanted to cry. Didn't he understand? Desperately, she wanted to tell him, but found herself unable to. Even if he didn't know what was going on, his words were painfully on target. "But…it's my fault…" she whispered weakly.

Kira shook his head. "Don't marry out of guilt, Cagalli. You don't owe Athrun anything, especially yourself. If you're doing this for duty, don't let guilt drive you to adhere to it."

His sister tore her eyes away from him. Athrun's wife. Shinn's parents. She could've saved them, but she was unable to. How could she not feel guilty? "I understand what you're telling me, Kira…but I feel that I need to do this." Silently, she lifted her head and met his gaze once more. "If you believe nothing else, please believe me when I tell you that I am marrying Athrun because _I_ feel it is the right thing to do."

The purple-eyed brunette across from her searched her eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation or regret at her decision. After a few moments of silence, he lowered his eyes. "You understand that I will not accept this so easily," Kira stated quietly. He looked up at her. "You may be doing what you feel is right, but you are not happy about it."

"Kira-"

"Ask yourself if you're happy!" Kira demanded. "Will marrying this man make you happy, Cagalli? Because from what I've seen, it hasn't! All your reasons stem from 'doing the right thing', but not once have you told me he makes or even _would_ make you happy! And until I see that that is the case, I _cannot_ accept this marriage," he stated angrily with an air of finality.

Cagalli gritted her teeth. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step forward and lifted her hand. She pressed her index finger against Kira's chest defiantly. "Is my happiness so important to you that you would hold a country back from peace?" she asked accusingly.

Kira looked at her, unshaken by her words. "I am not holding back a country from peace," he replied confidently. "I am holding you back from a mistake."

He had never been so defiant of her. Not like this. It was if he were truly afraid that something bad would happen to her. She pulled her hand back. "This is not a mistake, Kira," she replied coldly as she stepped back. "I am doing this because I want to…because I _need_ to do this. Marrying Athrun is what _my heart_ is telling is right, and it has never steered me wrong." She narrowed her eyes as she turned around and headed for the door. "Which is more than I can say for you," she added in a low voice.

The brunette frowned. "What are you talking about?" Cagalli paused with her hand over the door knob.

"You're telling me that I should marry for love and happiness, but what are you doing to attain them for yourself?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder. "At least I am doing what I know I should do. What about _you_? Hiding away in your apartment…" She adjusted her riding cloak over her shoulders and turned back to the door. "The wedding is in two weeks," she said quietly as she turned the door knob and pulled it open. "I pray you will be there."

He remained in his spot and watched his sister leave him silently. The door closed behind her and the brown-haired man clenched his hands. His situation was different. If he actually had a chance, he would've taken it. Wouldn't he? Kira fell back on the touch and ran his hand over his face. At any rate, his situation was not what was up for discussion.

A soft knock sounded from the door. The man didn't move from where he was laying. It was probably his mother coming to check on him after hearing him and Cagalli yell. A knock sounded again. "It's unlocked!" he shouted over the couch. There was a moment of silence. Then, the door creaked open and Kira remained on his spot on the couch. A figure stood at the doorway and peeked into the living quarters curiously. A hand lifted and knocked softly on the door once more, to get the attention of the man whose legs were hanging off the edge of the couch. From where he lay, Kira let out a heavy sigh. "Mom," he said as he finally pushed himself into a seated position and looked over the back of the couch, towards the door. "You can come in…Lacus…?"

His voice trailed off as a woman in light blue pulled the dark colored hood of her riding cloak down to her shoulders. She bowed her head in apology. "I am sorry for coming so unannounced, Kira," a light voice said. Wide, purple orbs stared at her, as if unable to believe she was there. "However, I was told that you were informed of the marriage of one of my knights," she paused to carefully gage his reaction. "I would like to speak to you about it."

* * *

The bruise on his cheek had disappeared and the cut on his lip had healed. The blue-haired man checked his reflection carefully. It had taken almost two weeks to heal completely, but at least he wouldn't be carrying around a scar or a bruise on his wedding day. He pulled back from the mirror and let out a heavy breath. His wedding was tomorrow and there were some things still left unsettled.

The aspects of the wedding itself had been prepared, mostly thanks to the Seray captains who insisted on helping their follow captain plan the elaborate wedding. Cagalli herself was a simple woman who didn't ask for much, other than requesting that there be 'kababs' and 'lots of cake' at the reception. Queen Murrue and Queen Lacus gleefully assisted in the planning as well, evening joining the bride-to-be in tasting possible wedding cakes.

Athrun smiled softly to himself. He had to admit that the blonde-haired captain was adorable when she looked confused and overwhelmed by the fervor of those around her. He silently wondered how her dress fitting went. When he had passed the room where they were making her try on a dress, he had heard her screaming at the top of lungs, asking why she couldn't wear her uniform, as the other captains were wearing theirs.

His own end of the wedding had consisted of approving everything already pre-approved by Cagalli, and seeing that his groomsmen – fellow knights – and himself were dressed. Shiho had somehow produced the two new uniforms that had been issued for Red Knights captains; white versions of their own uniform. He and Yzak would be wearing them with the others wore their usual formal uniforms.

Dearka had been excited, Yzak had been compliant, and Shiho had been assigned as a bridesmaid. Which brought Athrun to where he was now, preparing himself for another possible beating. Cagalli had chosen three bridesmaids; Miriallia, Stellar, and Shiho, out of respect for the groom. Athrun had automatically selected, or rather informed that they be groomsmen; Dearka and Yzak. That left one spot open and the one man who Cagalli had secretly wished to be part of her wedding currently hated the groom.

Athrun let out a heavy breath. She had steered away from any conversation regarding Kira, especially around him, when she could. At a formal dinner the night before, Athrun could hear the sadness in her voice when Miriallia had asked her if Kira had said anything about attending.

"No, actually…" Cagalli had admitted somewhat disappointedly. "I haven't heard from him since I told him and we had that fight," she replied quietly. His stomach twisted.

They weren't in even Plants, yet, let alone married and already he was making her suffer. In a way, he knew he should've reveled in her pain, but instead, he found himself feeling guilty. Guiltier still that somewhere in the city, her twin, and his friend, was feeling the same way she was. As a result, and some pushing from Lacus, he decided that he would speak to Kira.

For the first week and a half, he had mulled over the events that had taken place in the temple gardens. After some thought, he decided that perhaps it would be best if Kira did hate him and leave it at that. After all, the man would hate him eventually, once Cagalli was paying the price from her crimes at Athrun's hands. Therefore, it really didn't matter what happened between him and Kira and the animosity that was there.

It would lessen the emotional burden of betrayal if they were no longer friends. Yet, no matter how much Athrun tried to rationalize himself, he would see Cagalli wandering the palace for one reason or another with a tired, melancholy air around her and feel as if he wronged her needlessly. Her smiles were no longer as carefree or bright. She was uncharacteristically distracted and kept her distance from him as much as possible, without seeming obvious to those around them.

When they did talk, it was always about the wedding plans. After the first week, he began to seek her out for more personal conversations. Just like the ones they used to have before he asked her to marry him. He even went as far as waiting for her on her favorite cliff side. She never showed up. She was going to be miserable at her wedding the next day and the entire world would know that she really didn't want to marry him. Unless, of course, he talked Kira into attending. It was a confrontation he was not looking forward to.

Athrun straightened his clothes and headed out the door. He would talk to Kira. Two weeks was enough, wasn't it? Surely, his anger had died down by then. The Kira he knew was never one to hold a grudge. Then again, the Kira he knew was never one to punch a friend in the face, either. Inwardly, Athrun winced as he headed down the halls of the palace.

Lacus had returned late the night she had gone to speak to Kira. Yzak had scolded her for staying out so late in a foreign city, even if it was with a Red Knight. Lacus merely assured him that she was safe in Kira's apartment. That let loose another round of Yzak's ranting before he was sent away so she could speak to Athrun alone.

"I don't think he hates you," she told the green-haired man truthfully. "But he is hurt by your actions. To him, you trapped his sister in a loveless marriage. He knew you had other options, but you still chose Cagalli."

"I told him I didn't know they were siblings," Athrun insisted. Lacus lifted her hand to quiet him.

"I spoke to him, Athrun. He is only worried about his sister," the pink-haired woman stressed. "You should go and talk to him. Tell him how you feel about her and why you want to marry her. I'm sure Kira will understand."

Athrun had wanted to let out a groan, but instead he nodded silently. Telling Kira how exactly he felt about Cagalli and why he wanted to marry her was as good as asking for a death sentence. He told his queen that he would think it over and then left for the night.

The rest of the following days, he had submerged himself in wedding preparations and all the formalities that came with a high profile noble's wedding. He kept himself as busy as possible, trying not to have a moment of free time where he would be left dwelling on Cagalli and Kira and everything that had to do with them. Instead, he had just gotten everything prepared ahead of time and had been left with several days of leisure time.

Days of being plagued by thoughts of the twins nearly drove him insane. In the end, he resigned to speak to Kira and request his presence in at the wedding. That action would sooth his mind, at least for the time being. He would deal with the repercussions of his plans after they had been seen through. Until then, he would focus on the wedding and carrying out the said plans.

He emerged outside, where his horse was waiting for him. It was still morning and he wanted to get an early start on the temple and catch Kira before Lacus went on her daily 'visit' and took up his attention for the rest of the day. He quickly mounted the borrowed Akatsuki and headed off.

The ride to the temple was quick and the blue-haired man tied his horse at the front steps as soon as he arrived. As he ascended the stairs, he could feel himself growing more and more nervous. Lacus had told him that Kira didn't hate him, but Athrun wasn't so sure. Silently, he prayed that his friend had taken some time to calm down.

"Are you looking for Kira?" a voice said behind him. The nobleman turned around and saw a blind priest, the High Priest he had met earlier that week to preside over his wedding.

"Yes, Priest Malchio…is he here today?" Part of him hoped he was. The other part hoped he wasn't.

"He is the great library pouring over some manuscripts," Malchio replied. "I'm afraid he doesn't want to see anyone right now."

Athrun took in a sharp breath. "I see…" he nodded his head slightly. "Thank you." Malchio gave the Plants knight a bow of is head and walked past him. Athrun waited until the man was out of sight before turning around and quickly walking down the corridors to the library he had passed numerous times.

The heavy, wooden doors were closed and Athrun pried one open to get inside. Within the long hall, lined to the ceiling with books and scrolls, were rows of tables where numerous monks, priests, priestess, and scholars were seated over various manuscripts. Green eyes scanned the brightly lit room and found his target seated somewhere in the middle, nearly covered on either side by piles of books.

Purposefully, Athrun walked down the walkway and came to a stop in front of Kira. He knew that the brunette knew he was there without saying a word. The brown topped head never rose. "I'm a bit busy right now," Kira stated simply. "Do you mind?"

"Yes," Athrun replied. "I rather do. I believe we need to talk."

"I believe we do not," Kira answered, still keeping his eyes on the open book in front of him. "Please leave if you have no other business here."

Athrun frowned. So, Kira was still angry. It could be worse. Kira could've already taken another swing at him. "I'm not leaving until we talk about my and Cagalli's marriage."

Kira froze. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes as he released it. "There is nothing to talk about. She wants to get married, fine. I can't do anything to stop her or change her mind."

"Kira," Athrun pleaded. "Please hear me out. I know you're angry-"

"Of course I'm angry!" Kira snapped as he slammed his hands on the book and shot up from his chair. "You took advantage of her and now she's stuck in a marriage with someone she doesn't love!"

"Kira!" another voice frowned from somewhere in the room. The brown-haired man stiffened as he remembered where they were. "If you are going to have a conversation, the rest of us would appreciate it if you take it outside."

Kira lowered his head and nodded. He took in and released another deep breath to calm himself before closing his book. "I apologize for the disturbance," he replied solemnly. Without looking at Athrun, he rounded his table and headed towards the door. Silently, the noble followed behind him. They continued to walk until they were back out at the garden and the nobleman found himself on edge, as if expecting Kira to turn and strike him at any moment.

"Kira," Athrun began as he followed his friend through the manicured foliage. "I didn't do this to spite you. I didn't even know she was your sister-"

"Why," Kira cut him off quickly. He turned around and faced Athrun. "Why did you ask her of all people to marry you? Cagalli told me why she agreed. Tell me why you proposed."

Athrun tensed. Tell Kira? He could never tell Kira. "I know there are many reasons why I should've chosen someone else. However, Cagalli was the only woman I've really spent time with while I've been here. Out of all the women in the Haumea Elite, she stood out the most. I felt she would make the best choice."

Kira bit his lower lip and looked away. "You know…that Cagalli never had any intention of marrying. Her life revolves around the Rouge Seray and the Haumea Elite. She said she had no time for anything else," Kira told him. "But even when she said that, you knew she was going to get married. She has more admirers in Onogoro alone than I would care to count. As her brother, I've resigned myself that one day she would get married."

"Then why are you angry about this? Am I just a bad choice?" Athrun asked solemnly. "Do you disapprove of _me_?"

The corners of Kira's lips curled upwards slightly. "No one is good enough for my sisters, Athrun. Not even my best friend," he admitted. He lifted his head and met Athrun's eyes. "It is not you that I hate. It is what you've done that I hate." Athrun's eyebrows furrowed. "You put her in a position that trapped her into a relationship she never sought to enter. One she can _never leave_. Do you understand?"

Athrun couldn't meet Kira's eyes. He turned his head away and nodded. "Is that why you struck me?" he asked solemnly.

Kira let out a heavy breath. "I'm not going to apologize for that. Cagalli is my sister. She deserves someone who will love her and make her happy. Can you do that?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice repeated her soft spoken words weeks earlier, when they were alone on a cliff, overlooking the ocean.

_"If I wasn't who I am…and you weren't who you are, there would be no question."_

He pursed his lips. Suddenly, he couldn't help but agree. He lowered his head. "I don't know…" he admitted. Perhaps if they weren't who they were, the answer would've been yes. _No_ , Athrun mentally disagreed. The answer would _definitely_ be yes.

Kira looked somewhat disappointed. He turned around and continued walking around the edge of the garden. "Cagalli is a strong person, but her heart can still be broken."

Athrun raised his head. "Cagalli doesn't love me," he replied quietly. Kira stepped in front of Athrun and turned around. "She is only marrying me out of duty."

"Duty," Kira began seriously. He smiled, almost sadly and shook his head. "Cagalli is bound to duty because of love. She loves her country. She loves her people. She loves those around her. Including you."

Despite what should've been otherwise, hearing that made Athrun happy. It was such a simple statement, but just hearing it seemed to elate him, even if it was just for a moment. "And…she told you that…?"

Kira nodded. "Tell me," he said as he faced Athrun. "Do you care, even the slightest, for Cagalli?"

"Yes." The answer came from his lips so easily and so truthfully, Athrun felt that to say otherwise would've been an outright lie. Across from him, Kira's face softened.

"Then I have a request for you. Swear it and you have my blessing," Kira told him.

It was that easy? Part of Athrun couldn't believe it, but regardless, he nodded. "Of course."

Kira extended his hand. "Swear to me and on our friendship that you will take care of my sister." The scholar looked at the knight earnestly. Green eyes lingered on hopeful purple ones. Silently, a pale hand grasped the extended one and began to shake it.

"I swear," Athrun replied calmly. "I will."

For the first time since the day Kira found out his sister and friend were getting married, the he smiled a genuine smile. He pulled Athrun closer and enveloped him in a welcoming hug. "Then you have my blessing," Kira told him reassuringly.

The relieved breath rushed out of the blue-haired man. "You will be there, then?" Athrun asked as he hugged his friend back. "At the wedding?"

"Yes," Kira said as he patted Athrun on the back before releasing him. "As long as I know my sister is in good hands and will be happy, I will have nothing against his marriage."

Athrun kept his eyes elsewhere as he nodded. He had no doubt that he could make Cagalli happy in the little time they would be married, if he so wished. The issue lay in whether or not she was in good hands. He gave the other man a thankful, but somewhat hollow smile. "Thank you, Kira."

Kira nodded and patted Athrun's shoulder once more as he smiled warmly. "I should get back to the library. There is a manuscript I want to finish before midday. I am having lunch with someone," he said. "The wedding is tomorrow, am I right?"

"Yes, and that reminds me," Athrun stated as he stopped the brunette from continuing back. "Kira…I do have one request of you," he began carefully.

Kira's eyebrows furrowed as he looked confused. "Request?"

"Cagalli…ever since she fought with you…" Athrun struggled to explain. "She hasn't been herself…and I would be lying if I said it didn't worry me. I know she would like you at the wedding, as would I."

Kira smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I was going to attend no matter what…" he admitted. Athrun looked somewhat surprised, but smiled. He should've known. Kira could be emotional, but holding grudges…that didn't seem to have changed from when they were children.

"My request isn't that you simply attend the wedding," Athrun continued on. "I haven't chosen another man to be one of my groomsmen. While several other Red Knights will be in attendance, I can think of no other man I'd like to be there beside us to witness this marriage than you."

Kira's eyes widened. "Athrun…" he whispered, shocked. His eyes saddened. "I…I'm thankful, but…I don't think I deserve such an honored spot…especially after I hit you without question the other day."

 _He_ had _to bring that up…._ "It is not only for me," Athrun cut him off. "It is for Cagalli. Nothing would make her happier than to see you there," Kira opened his mouth to seemingly protest and Athrun shook his head. "Before you say no, at least think it over. The wedding is tomorrow and all you have to do is wear your Orb formal uniform. Captain Haww mentioned that you have one. That is all I ask. If not for me, then for your sister."

The other man stood in his spot, thinking. A warm, wide smile slowly graced his now gentle face. "How can I possibly reject such a request?"

Athrun's eyes lit up as he smiled. The weight that had been on his shoulder suddenly lifted. "Then you will be my best man?"

"Of course!" Kira let out a laugh as he reached forward and drew his friend into another embrace.

Athrun let out a relieved breath as they parted. "Tomorrow morning, then," he said as he took a step back from Kira. "Bright and early. We'll be in the men's dressing area, otherwise known as my room," he chuckled.

"I'll see you there, tomorrow, then," Kira nodded. Athrun turned around to head back towards the front of the temple. He hadn't taken a single step before he came to a halt; his eyes locked on to the face of an uncertain female captain.

"Kira…You'll go to my wedding?" a quiet voice asked a few paces away. Wide amber eyes looked at her brother for reassurance, her face almost begging him to tell her that what she heard was true.

Kira blushed a little and nodded his head. He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, as if caught. "Athrun came to talk to me today…" he explained as he motioned towards the blue-haired man standing between them. "He wanted my blessing…and then asked me to be part of the wedding."

Her eyes seemed to widen more as she took a tentative step forward. Her hands clung to the edges of the prayer scarf that hung around her shoulders nervously. "And…you said yes?" she asked, hesitantly.

Kira chuckled and nodded. "I did."

Her face broke into a smile. She dropped her hands to her sides and ran forward. Her scarf fell to the ground behind her as she let out a choked, obviously pleased cry. Kira stepped forward to accept her embrace with open arms, only to stop as his sister's body slammed into that of another man.

"Cagalli!" For a moment, his breath was knocked out of him. Whether it was from the force of her body or the shock that _she_ had run to _him_ , he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the Rouge Captain had her arms around him…and that he was enjoying it.

She pressed her head against his shoulder as she gave him a gentle squeeze. A muffled voice reached his ears. "Thank you…" she whispered. "You don't know how much this means to me…Kira…I was afraid he wouldn't come…I…just… _thank you_ …" She blabbered before laughing quietly. As happy as she was knowing that Kira was back to his normal, happy self, part of her couldn't believe she was hugging her fiancée so easily. _In a fit of joy and only for thanks_ , she assured herself. As the realization sank in that she was still clinging on to him, she began to shift to release him. She prepared herself to apologize for her sudden, uncalled for actions, when he moved against her.

Unexpected arms rose and wound around her smaller body, almost as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His head leaned down against hers. Green eyes closed as the scent of her hair reached his senses. For a moment, he had forgotten about her past. He had forgotten about his. He had even forgotten about her seemingly irritated twin brother throwing him a disapproving glare just several paces away.

It was the two of them and it felt… _perfect_. Cagalli closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of warmth that spread through her as his arms wrapped around her. He felt so comfortable and welcoming. As he nuzzled his head against the top of hers, she wished that it wasn't just a momentarily thing. That in a few seconds, they would not part and pretend it never happened, only to resume with whatever they were doing before.

For the time being, however, she would let herself enjoy him and his warmth because at that moment, instead of wanting her dead, he felt as if he did need her for something other that revenge. Her fingers dug into the material of the back of his shirt as she felt a small bit of pressure against the side of her head. Her heart quickened. A warm breath caressed her ear as a one hand gently stroked her back. "You're welcome."


	15. Chapter - 15

Kira remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his lips drawn in a tight line. He tapped his foot impatiently on the grass beneath it. He should've headed back to the great library once it became clear that the conversation was over to finish his manuscripts. The conversation was indeed over; however, the rather long embrace between his sister and his friend was not.

He couldn't see Cagalli's face, let alone her expression. It was buried against Athrun's shoulder. What he could see was the blue-haired noble's small, pleased smile and the irritatingly slow caresses the said noble's hand was running up and down his innocent twin sister's back. He was fine with accepting the marriage. He was happy if Athrun could make her happy.

But not many brothers enjoyed seeing their sisters wrapped in a sort of intimate embrace with their friend. Kira was no exception. Bringing his hand to his lips, he let out a rather loud cough in hopes of breaking them up. The first time, they didn't move; both seemingly lost in their own world. Scowling, Kira stepped closer and coughed once more, this time right beside Athrun.

The spell was immediately broken and Athrun's eyes flew open. Cagalli tensed in his arms, suddenly remembering where they were and, more importantly, who they were in front of. Her arms released her fiancée as she pulled herself back. Her cheeks were a rosy with an embarrassed flush as Athrun slowly lowered his arms from around her.

"It's nice to see that you two are getting along so well," Kira smiled pleasantly. Despite his words and the smile on his face, his tone was obviously annoyed and Athrun couldn't help but feel as if Kira had just threatened him somehow.

"Ah…sorry," Cagalli lowered her eyes and rubbed one of her arms sheepishly. "I got carried away. I was just so happy to know you'd come."

Kira looked over at his sister and gave her a gentle smile. "You know I would've come no matter what," he assured her. Cagalli smiled back weakly.

"You were pretty angry. I wasn't so sure," she admitted. Her hands lowered and she looked at him seriously. "You also punched Athrun. He was walking around with a bruise over his face for a while."

"It was nothing…" Athrun murmured. Why did she have to bring it up, too? "I should've been able to block it. I was just caught by surprise."

Cagalli frowned slightly. She looked back at Kira. "Did you at least apologize?"

"I'm not apologizing for that," Kira smiled, happily. Cagalli allowed herself to roll her eyes before walking to her brother and looping her arm around his neck playfully. Chuckling, Kira reached up and ruffled her short golden hair affectionately in response.

"I'll let it go," she told him. "But only because you stopped hiding in your apartment."

"He was hiding in his apartment?" Athrun asked as he glanced over at the brunette. "Why?"

"No reason!" Kira piped quickly. He let out a nervous laugh and looked away. "I really should get back to the library and finish that manuscript. I still have that lunch to attend later on."

"Oh?" His sister looked intrigued. "With whom?" At that, Athrun's eyebrows furrowed.

"Aren't you having lunch with Cagalli?" Athrun asked as she raised an eyebrow. He had assumed that was who he planned to meet for lunch, considering it was Cagalli who had arrived. Kira shook her head.

Cagalli repeated her brother's head shake before she looked at Athrun. "I came to pay my respects. I was told Kira was in the library, so I wasn't going to bother him. Then I heard his voice out here on my way to the shrine."

Kira kept his eyes away from the other two as Cagalli removed her arm from his shoulder. It would be best to take his leave before they questioned him further. "I should get back-"

"Kira!" a happy voice called from the edge of the garden and Athrun's eyes widened. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He turned to the side to see Lacus walking towards them, smiling brightly as she waved a hand in the air.

The blue-haired noble looked at the blushing brown-haired scholar. "You're having lunch with Lacus?" he asked, confused. What exactly had taken place that night she went to 'talk' to him?

Before Kira could answer, the pink-haired monarch reached them and joined Kira at his side. "Queen Lacus," Cagalli bowed her head. "How are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you," Lacus beamed politely. "Have you come to visit Kira as well?"

"No, no…I was only here to pay my respects to my parents and happened to overhear Athrun and Kira in the garden," Cagalli explained. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you the one my brother is having lunch with?"

Giddy, the blue-eyed woman nodded. She looked from Cagalli to Athrun and back. "Are you two free? You should join us for the midday meal!" she exclaimed excitedly. The blonde captain merely smiled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm busy the rest of the day, your highness," Cagalli replied. "Just a few last minute wedding details to attend do, I'm afraid."

"That's too bad…" Lacus frowned, disappointed. Cagalli was one to liven up any meal, the young queen had learned. Her rather…passionate conversations at previous dinners were highly entertaining. She looked over at Athrun. "I suppose you are busy, too, Athrun?"

"Ah…" The knight glanced at Kira and Cagalli before looking back at his queen. "As Captain Athha has made known, I also have last minute details I need to work on. I'm afraid I'll have to decline for now."

Lacus let out a defeated sigh, but nodded understandingly. "It can't be helped," she told them. She turned to Cagalli and offered her a warm smile. "But I will be seeing you at the Azure Seray Estate tonight, won't I?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side, looking a confused. "The Azure Seray?"

"She means the Rouge Seray," Kira cut in quickly as he let out a little laugh. "She was planning to drop by your Seray tonight for…er…dinner! Yes!"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. Kira was the worst lair she knew. Even Miriallia could hold a straight face better. Her brother's eyes would dart to the side and look anywhere but at the person he was lying to. Then he would shift awkwardly in place before looking over his shoulder, as if expecting someone to come out at him. As the brunette displayed his usual telling actions, Cagalli narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't informed about any dinner," she told him suspiciously. She wasn't notified of any dinner with the visiting Queen, however, she was familiar with one of three Haumea Elite unofficial 'traditions' that took place when one was married. One was held before the wedding, one was held during the wedding, and one was held afterwards, on the wedding _night_. She now had a sneaking suspicion that she was about to fall victim to the first tradition. "Kira, tell me Mir isn't planning on throwing me a Haumea Fete."

The brown-haired man stiffened. He straightened up and looked at his sister. As his eyes met hers, he shook his head. "I can swear that _Miriallia_ not throwing you a Haumea Fete," he asserted. _Queen Murrue suggested it and Aisha took the lead in planning it. Miriallia is only an unwilling victim into hosting it. Therefore, everyone is throwing you a fete…not just Miriallia,_ he justified _._

Cagalli looked at her brother unsurely, but nodded. "All right then…if you say so."

"What's a Haumea Fete?" Athrun asked as he glanced from brother to sister.

"It's a large all women party held in a Seray's courtyard the night before a Haumea Elite is married!" Lacus answered proudly. "There is supposed to be a lot of music and food and dancing!"

The corner of Cagalli's eye twitched. If her fellow captains were not throwing her one, then why did Lacus know about it? Kira laughed weakly and gently ushered Lacus to the side. "It's an unofficial little party thrown in honor of the bride! Nothing much, just a few friends and some food. It's a surprise, usually!"

His sister frowned. "You're rambling," she stated simply.

"Am I? No, I can't be rambling," Kira gushed. He looked over at Lacus and quickly took her hand. "Lacus, I know it's early, but why don't we have lunch now? I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you and so we should get started soon. Shall we?" The pink-haired woman was staring at their hands, slowly allowing herself to process that _Kira was holding her hand_. A flattering blush began to appear in her cheeks. He had never been so bold before, at least not in front of others. She didn't even know if he knew what he was doing, but she happy to allow it to continue. "Lacus?" Kira shook her hand a bit to try to get her attention. "Lacus?"

"Yes!?" Her head shot up, eyes wide as she met Kira's. He looked a bit surprised at first, but the look slowly softened into a warm smile.

"Are you ready for lunch?" he chuckled, amused. The woman nodded earnestly.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" she asked the other two once more. Both Athrun and Cagalli nodded their heads. "All right then," she smiled as Kira led her away. "See you tonight, Cagalli!" she called over her shoulder as they headed back to the surrounding temple corridors.

"I should get going, too," Cagalli said as she walked forward and reached down to gather her discarded scarf. She lifted it up and adjusted it around her neck before glancing up at him. "I'm sorry about…running into you," she murmured. "I was just so relieved to hear that he was coming and very thankful."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Athrun assured her. He slowly followed Cagalli as she began to head back. "Will you be heading back towards your Seray or will you be going to the palace to work on the last minute wedding details?" he asked casually as he fell into step behind her.

The blonde woman lifted her scarf over her head. "Neither," she replied. "I still have to pay my respects to my parents. Pray for good weather tomorrow and blessings from Haumea."

Athrun cocked his head to the side. "I thought you said you were busy and couldn't join them for a meal."

"I am, to an extent…I just didn't feel like having lunch with Kira and Queen Lacus. He needs some time alone with her," Cagalli replied. "He had locked himself away in his apartment for days when he found out she was Queen."

His eyebrows furrowed. "He didn't know?"

"Not until they arrived," Cagalli answered. She smiled fondly. "He's really quite taken with her."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," Athrun chuckled. They walked through the marble lined corridors until they reached one of the shrines. Cagalli stopped in a small room beside it to purchase some candles.

"How much more work do you need to do for the wedding?" Cagalli asked as she shifted through a coin pouch to pay for her items.

"None, actually. Advisor La Flagga assured me that everything has already been taken care of. And, as much as Lacus would be happy to have lunch with us, she'd be happier if she were able to have Kira's attention all to herself during that time," he replied. He rummaged through several bins of different colored candles before selecting two red ones. "I had actually set aside most of the day to speak to Kira in hopes of gaining is approval and talking him into joining the wedding party. I'm surprised it didn't take longer."

"Kira is very reasonable to talk to once he calms down," Cagalli agreed. Athrun joined her at the payment counter and reached into his pocket to retrieve some coins for to pay for the candles. Beside him, the blonde looked down at the items he had placed in front of the awaiting priestesses as she gathered hers. "You're buying candles?"

"Yes," he said as he fished out some coins. He handed them to one of the women. "Is that enough?"

"It is enough, sir," the older woman nodded. Athrun gave them a small smile and took his things before turning around and following Cagalli out of the small room.

"Do you mind?" Athrun asked. "I thought it would be proper to pay my respects to your parents."

The amber-eyed woman looked surprised, but nodded. "If you so wish…" Athrun gave her a small nod of his head. He watched as she stepped through the doorway of a dimly lit pray room and followed behind her. From the corridor behind them, a blond haired knight crossed his arms over his chest as a satisfied smirk graced his lips. He leaned against one of the pillars as he watched his friend enter the prayer room after the elite captain.

"I'm sure Yzak will be happy to hear this…" Dearka mumbled to himself. He remained standing, hidden in the shadows of one of the pillars until Athrun and Cagalli walked out. He could hear their voices echoing through the halls as they emerged from the shrine.

"…which why I'm suspicious," Cagalli was telling the blue-haired man as the duo walked in the direction of the front entrance of the temple. "If she didn't know about it, why would she mention it?"

"Lacus is usually quite good a keep secrets for surprises," Athrun replied. "They must've forgotten to tell her that it's a sort of surprise party."

The blonde let out a heavy breath. "Mir usually isn't the party throwing type, you understand. I'm positive that the others put her up to using her Seray for the Haumea Fete."

"Does it matter where it's held?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli made an indecisive face. "Yes…and no…technically, it has to be held in one of the Seray Estates. That's the only real location factor, however, everyone knows how long and messy they can be, so we all try to avoid throwing them in our own Seray. Since I'm the bride, they wouldn't have it at my Seray. It would be too obvious if I saw them decorating and bringing in food and drink."

"Then why did they have it at Captain Haww's? She doesn't seem like a push over when it matters," Athrun admitted. He grinned to himself. "After all, she seemed to rebuke Dearka quite well."

Cagalli let out an amused laugh while behind the pillar, Dearka frowned. She did not 'rebuke him'. She was just too busy at the time. He craned his neck to hear what they were saying as they passed. "I suspect it is because if Miriallia invites me to her Seray for a 'dinner', it's not out of the ordinary, therefore, not suspicious."

Athrun chuckled. "I take it you don't want to go to this Haumea Fete, even if it is in your honor."

"I don't, but at the same time, I wouldn't rob my sisters and daughters of a good time," Cagalli admitted. "I'll go and then try to sneak out before it got too out of hand."

"Is it women only?" Athrun asked as he glanced down at her. Cagalli nodded.

"There are a few men, mostly husbands and close friends," she told him. A wide smile graced her face. "It has been quite some time since we had one. It was Queen Murrue's, actually. The groom isn't supposed to be at the fete, but Mwu was there, regardless," Cagalli laughed at the memory. "And thanks to him, poor Kira had so much to drink…he was so hung over the next day…I only hope that this time, they can keep it down a bit."

"Well, I wish I could tell you otherwise, Cagalli," Athrun told her warmly. "However, if Captain Haww is there, no doubt Dearka will automatically gravitate to the celebration."

Cagalli chuckled and looked over her shoulder as she and the blue-haired man passed the hidden knight. "Well, then, I'll see you there, Sir Elsman."

The purple-eyed blond tilted his head back against the pillar and let out a heavy breath. He should've known she knew he was there. He stuck his hand out from behind his hiding place and gave her a little wave. "Of course, captain," he smiled weakly as he stepped out. "Athrun, will you be joining us?"

"I think my fiancée has already made it clear that the groom is not supposed to be there," Athrun said as he motioned his free hand to the captain beside him. "But who knows…I am a bit curious."

Dearka smiled as he kept his eyes from lingering on their hands. "Then, in case I don't see you before we leave for the Seray, have a good afternoon and evening, Athrun."

The noble gave the taller knight a small bow of his head before turning back to Cagalli and gently led her forward by the hand. "Do you need any help with our wedding errands?" he asked casually. "Because I am free the rest of the day…"

Dearka leaned back against the pillar and chuckled. _Yes, Yzak would definitely be pleased,_ he mused, _Shinn on the other hand…_

* * *

"Aren't you going to join them?" Mwu asked as he slapped the back of the young man seated somberly on a chair. His table was littered with numerous drinks and plates filled with leftover crumbs from the earlier feast. The rest of the chairs that surrounded it were empty, as their owners were now scattered throughout the Azure Seray Estate courtyard, dancing to rowdy music amongst themselves.

Shinn winced as the tipsy man addressed him. "I'd rather not…" he told the older man.

"Eh?" Mwu asked as he raised an eyebrow. He still held an empty cup of water in his hand. It seemed that his wife thought he had enough and ordered that the attendants at the party cut him off. "Why not?" the blond man asked. "We've all seen you dance before, Shinn! You're not bad! You don't have anything to be ashamed of."

The red-eyed knight rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his dancing that he remained seated. Half of the Haumea Elite present were either drunk or at the very least carrying a buzz. The other half seemed as if on a natural high. Those that were dancing around seemed lost in their own world and were more like jumping around shaking their arms and hips in a large circle around a roaring fire rather than dancing the way he was taugh. Shinn was only familiar with formal dancing he had learned as part of his heir-training. The exuberant, communal dancing around the fire pit was something they didn't have in Plants.

Earlier that day, when he had been accompanying Stellar in town to look for a suitable wedding present for Athrun and Cagalli, the maroon-eyed elite told him that communal dancing was no longer really practiced in Orb, but it was an ancient tradition stemming from the seaside country's tribal past. The Haumea Fete was supposed to reflect the sisterhood of the elite and give honor to the sister who would become a wife.

Stellar had been excited the whole day and had invited Shinn so that he could experience it. Since Yzak had told him that Shiho was escorting Lacus, as it was mainly a women's gathering, he had initially retracted. It was bad enough that it was celebration for his hated enemy, but to be surrounded by women who adored her? Then, Dearka had arrived at the palace shortly after lunch with Lacus.

When he told Yzak what he heard the 'celebration' was like, which included a lot of dancing, women, a couple of men, and even more food and drink, the silver-haired Red Knight decided to come for 'Queen Lacus' safety'. He had even forced Shinn to go. He would've made Athrun go, if he could.

Shinn had resigned himself to going, assuming he would only need to stand to the side and make sure Queen Lacus was well guarded. He thought they would leave for the celebration once the sun set. The said queen excitedly told them that they would all go early in order to assist with the celebration. On horse back, they escorted the carriage of their queen out of the city and towards the Azure Seray.

It was while cutting through the town that Shinn saw them, leading him to his brooding mood the rest of the night. Captain Athha was standing in front of a food stall, explaining to an interested looking Athrun what the vendor was cooking. As she moved her hands around in front of her, the vendor handed her a small piece of food on a napkin. Cagalli turned and thanked the old woman before lifting the piece of grilled meat with a toothpick.

Then, to Shinn's surprise, Athrun opened his mouth. Cagalli blew on the hot piece of food before placing it in his mouth carefully. As Athrun chewed and mulled over the taste, Cagalli seemed to ask how it tasted. He nodded, satisfied. He then turned to the old woman and asked for more. The sight of Athrun just standing with her didn't disturb Shinn as much as the sight of Athrun's hand reaching down and taking hold of the blonde captain's. It was such a seemingly natural action, neither the groom or bride seemed to even notice, let alone tense. It was as if it were meant to happen.

He didn't have time to react. Yzak had barked from up the road, asking what Shinn was doing stopping in the middle of the street. The black-haired heir merely narrowed his eyes and glared at the couple before gripping the reigns of Destiny and galloping after the others.

The rest of the night, he had remained brooding in a corner with a scowl across his youthful face. Even with the music pounding around him and the rows and rows of beautiful women dancing, not to mention the scent of delicious food in the air, he could not get his mind off of what he had seen earlier. What was Athrun doing? Why was he even with her? He told him he was going to the temple that day! And why was he holding her hand? Was he playing the part of adoring groom? Why would he need to do that when there was no one around that mattered to even see them?

 _Just what the hell was he doing!?_ It took everything Shinn had not to let out a frustrated yell and begin tearing at his hair.

"Stellar!" Shinn's head snapped up at the sound of her name being called. Mwu was waving an arm in the air, trying to get the young woman's attention. "Stellar! Come over here! You left your dance partner!"

Shinn didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or horrified. Mwu was pointing to him and Shinn was positive someone, possibly Dearka, was laughing at him, even if he didn't see or hear them. "Advisor La Flagga, it's quite all right," he insisted as he lifted his hands to try to silence the man. Mwu didn't seem to notice and continued beckoning the young woman over.

"It's a little different from the dancing back at the palace, but I gaurentee that you'll enjoy it!" Mwu assured him.

 _I highly doubt it._ Suddenly, he heard someone call his name. He winced as he recognized the light hearted, innocent voice.

"Shinn! Shinn should dance!" A bright, smiling face greeted him as Stellar emerged from the crowd of dancing women. Thin beads of sweat were across her forehead as bright eyes reflected the burning fire in front of him. "Come!" She extended her hand and took his. "Stellar will show Shinn what to do!"

"No, I really don't think-" Shinn protested weakly, only to feel Mwu's hand clamp on his shoulder.

"Now, the lady asked, Shinn," the man told him. "It is rude to reject her," he said, with a hint of warning. Shinn swallowed the lump in his throat. He always knew Mwu was tall, but had he always looked that that intimidating or was merely a trick of the fire?

"I…I'd be glad, to, Stellar…" Shinn murmured, looking at Mwu rather than Stellar.

"Yay!" the young elite beamed.

"There we go, be easy on him, Stellar!" Mwu laughed as he watched Stellar drag off the young man. "And Shinn!" he said as he narrowed his eyes. " _Keep your hands where I can see them_."

The visiting heir winced before being absorbed into the dancing circle. From her seat on an elevated platform, Cagalli shook her head. The plates in front of her had been cleared of their contents, and now she was content to enjoy the company of her friend and a drink. She held a small glass of fruit juice in her hand as she watched Mwu send off the young couple. Beside her, Miriallia leaned over. "I heard he gave Lord Zala quite a lecture earlier."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Did he?"

"You're like a daughter to him," Miriallia reminded her. "Are you really surprised?"

"No," the blonde replied as she settled back in her chair. "Speaking of surprises, how long as this been planned?"

"Last week," Miriallia admitted. She grimaced as she looked at Cagalli hesitantly. "And you knew?"

"Someone forgot to tell Queen Lacus it's supposed to be a secret," Cagalli informed her with a grin. Miriallia let out a tried groan and slumped back in her seat.

"I knew you'd find out somehow," the brunette sighed. "Thanks for going along with it, though."

"And dampen the fun?" Cagalli smiled. "Besides, I now how much work this was for everyone to put off. We haven't had a Haumea Fete in a while. It would be a good chance for the new sisters to experience one of our celebrations."

"Everyone is happy for you, you know," Miriallia told her. "Many of your Rouge sisters assumed he had an eye for you, though were surprised when he actually chose you, as you weren't a volunteer. Half the elite think it's romantic."

"And the other half?" Cagalli asked.

"A mix of irritated and suspicious," the blue-eyed woman smiled. "Though, their worries were lessened when Queen Lacus arrived and began gushing about how you and Athrun were seen in quite a long embrace in the temple gardens…"

The guest of honor's eyes widened as her face reddened. She turned to her friend. "How did she know that-wait…," Her eyes narrowed. " _Kira…"_ she hissed out venomously.

"So it's true!?" a voice piped behind her. Before she could get off her seat to find her brother, a pair of pale arms wrapped around her shoulders and gave her a proud hug from behind. A woman leaned forward and rested her chin on Cagalli's head. "Our little lioness…all grown up…"

"Aisha…" Cagalli grumbled. "It's not what you think. I was just thanking him-"

"With a hug? You're going to have to come up with a better excuse, my dear captain," Aisha smiled as she brought her arms back. "As both you and I, and the rest of the Haumea Elite know, you do not just embrace anyone without a good reason."

"I _have_ a good reason!" Cagalli argued earnestly. "He went to talk to Kira to get his blessing, as well as get him to be part of our wedding. I was very thankful."

"And I suppose you think he did so for the sake of formality?" Aisha grinned from ear to ear as she crouched down beside Cagalli's chair.

The blonde nodded her head. "Of course! Kira is my brother!"

"And…" Aisha trailed off as she motioned her hand to the far side of the courtyard, towards the shadows at the corner of the house. "I also suppose that you think he, the groom, snuck into the fete just for a few free drinks and food?"

Cagalli's eyes widened. She hadn't noticed him standing there at all. He seemed to be holding the reins of Akatsuki in one hand, as the shadowed figure of a horse loomed behind him. For a moment, their eyes met and a wide smile appeared on his face. He lifted a finger to his lips and lifted the reins, as if offering her a ride.

She didn't even notice that a smile that mirrored his caressed her face or that she was standing up. Miriallia reached up and pried the glass from Cagalli's hand. "Is that your cue to leave, Cagalli?" she asked, amused.

"I…um…I'll just go see what he wants," the blonde asserted, without once taking her eyes off of the awaiting knight.

"Of course," Aisha grinned as Cagalli began to walk off the little stage where she had been seated. The blue haired woman fell back against Cagalli's chair and chuckled as she and Miriallia watched the Rouge Seray captain discreetly slip through the crowds and cross the celebration area before appearing beside Athrun.

From the look on her face, she was pleased to see him. Athrun took her hand and pulled her into the shadows. A second later, they caught a glimpse of a golden horse cutting across the back of the Azure Seray with two riders bouncing along on its back. "Just to see what he wants, huh?" Miriallia said as she brought her own glass to her lips. "Apparently he wanted her."

Aisha giggled and reached over to pat Miriallia's hand. "Thank you for letting have the fete here, Mir. Everyone is having a great time."

The brunette nodded, but let out a heavy sigh as her eyes swept across the area before them. She just knew that there would be a huge mess to clean up after…and she had to wake up early for the wedding the next morning. "I don't even want to think about what we have to do afterwards…"

Aisha chuckled and shook her head. "You've been up since this morning preparing," the older captain told her. "Why don't you go ahead and go upstairs to rest? I'll spearhead the clean up."

The brunette looked surprised as she lowered her glass on the table. She looked at Aisha unsurely. "Are you sure? It's a lot of work, Aisha, and it is my Seray."

"I'm the one who insisted it be here," the other captain told her. "And sooner or later, they will realize that the guest of honor herself has left for the evening. When they do, everyone will start to leave. Manna, Natarle, and I have already readied a small team to help clean up."

The younger captain retained a suspicious look on her face. "Are you sure?" she stressed. Aisha nodded. Miriallia's slumped forward and then rolled her shoulders tiredly. "All right…I am bit tired, actually…"

"Have a good night's rest, sister." Aisha smiled as Miriallia leaned over and gave her a hug. The brunette nodded as she stood up and headed back to the house. Aisha watched with pleased eyes. Another figure came to stand beside her, with arms crossed over his broad chest and a frown across his scarred face.

"I have informed him that she is going to retire for the night," Andrew said as he wife crossed her legs. "I'm certain Miriallia will not appreciate being set up."

"No one _appreciates_ being set up, dearest," Aisha assured her smoothly as she lifted her hand and stroked one of his arms. "But she will be thankful for it."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "I'm sure…"

* * *

She closed her door, but could still hear the sound of the music from the courtyard in front of the estate house. She leaned against the wooden barrier and let out a heavy sigh. She has been up since dawn making sure all of the food was being prepared and all the drinks were ready. Then she had to direct numerous elite and Queen Lacus' little vanguard of knights around to decorate the courtyard in the Rouge Seray's signature reds.

All in all, it had been a busy day and she was happy to have been excused from the actual clean up. She raised her arms over her head and stretched them behind her as she walked across her bedroom suite. She walked past several rolls of canvas strewn across the paper covered wooden floor. To one side of her room, an entire wall had been dedicated to holding her wide assortments of paint, brushes, and various art equipments.

Even though she kept the doors to her balcony open to let in the breeze, she could still smell the light scent of paint lingering. The lights remained off as she stepped out into the balcony and leaned over the edge of the railing to look over the Azure Seray's garden. A long pool, with several fountains within it, went down the length of the garden, and led to the end of the estate grounds.

The only way one could cross was over one of five small bridges, each representing one of the Serays. Miriallia leaned forward and squinted. She could make to figures walking across one of the bridges, and stopping in the middle. The man and woman seemed to be talking. They were standing an arm's length apart, not touching or even looking at each other. Then, the man turned around, leaning his back against the side of the bridge as he ran a hand down his face, tiredly. Beside him, the woman reached over and gently patted his shoulder to offer solace.

The brown haired woman's eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. The two seemed quite close. Even if their relationship seemed professional, she could tell that there was something lying underneath that provided a strong basis between the two people. She had noticed it when they were staying in her Seray.

It would always be Shiho who calmed down the raging Yzak. It was Shiho who Yzak depended on, not only for professional duties such as reports and assorted paperwork, but to take care of matters in his personal life. Shiho herself hadn't been far when Yzak was meeting with prospective brides. In fact, she was been rather close, watching them like a hawk. At times, Yzak almost looked guilty sitting with another woman.

Then, despite his usual harsh tone, he addressed Shiho with a hint of affection in his voice. Miriallia would never have noticed it if she didn't hear the difference when Yzak addressed Dearka. "Why did Yzak volunteer to marry a Haumea Elite if he already has Shiho?" she asked suddenly. She could almost feel the tension in the air rise. To her left, she could see a movement within the shadows of the tree branches freeze. Rolling her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh. "I know you're there, Dearka."

From where he sat, clutching the body of the tree as if to will him to melt into it, Dearka analyzed the situation. So, he hadn't been as sneaky as he though. And she didn't _sound_ as angry has he would've thought. In fact, she used his given name. That was a good sign.

Prying his fingers from the tree bark, he slowly made his way across one of the thick branches that ran along the side of her balcony. Carefully, he crouched down on the edge and lifted some leaves out of his face. "How long have you known?"

"I've always known," Miriallia told him as she motioned for him to join her on the balcony. The blond haired man gave her a lopsided smile as he jumped down and dusted himself off before approaching the brunette.

"If you knew," he began as he crossed the balcony. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You're easier to deal with when you're sitting in silence," she shrugged as she lowered her arms. "You were content just sitting there and it wasn't bothering me…"

"So…" he trailed off as he grinned. "You _enjoyed_ my company?"

" _Only_ when you were out of sight and quiet," she insisted sternly. Dearka raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to take her statement. She let out a small, amused giggle and stepped forward. "I'm sure Yzak would agree."

"Hmmm…" the knight murmured as he welcomed the slender woman into his arms. The Azure captain buried her face against his chest as her arms wound around his back. "Do all you Haumea Elite have senses that good? ….Because Captain Athha spotted me when I was hiding behind a pillar at the temple today…"

Miriallia chuckled and tilted her head up to look at him. "Cagalli and I were trained," she told him. "During the war, he had to be prepared for ambushes. I'm not surprised that Cagalli found you."

"And what about Yzak and Shiho?" Dearka asked as he lowered his head and rested his chin atop her head. "What were you saying about them?"

She adjusted her head beneath him, so the side of it rested against his chest shoulder. "Why did he volunteer to marry a Haumea Elite if he has Shiho?"

She felt his chest rumble as he let out a little laugh. "The problem is he doesn't _know_ he _has_ Shiho. She doesn't know she has him. It's hard to do anything if they don't know," Dearka replied.

"Hasn't anyone told them?" Miriallia asked. She tilted her head once more to look at him. "You're close to him, to the both of them, and you've noticed it. Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell them," Dearka admitted truthfully. "Besides, even if I did point something out, I doubt Yzak would take it well. The last thing I need is more work piled on as some sort of retribution."

The brunette chuckled and looked back at towards the garden. "Still…he can't be completely blind to it."

The man shrugged. "He actually didn't plan on volunteering," Dearka told her. "His mother volunteered him for the provision."

"His _mother_?" Miriallia drew her head back, surprised. "Why would she do that?"

"Because Yzak is the only son of the Joule family," Dearka explained as he released the brunette and walked towards the edge of her balcony. He looked out over the gardens and down to where Shiho was standing beside Yzak, pointing at something in the sky. The silver-haired man, however, was looking at her. "Lady Joule's husband passed away when Yzak was still a child. He was an only child as well, and so the Joule's direct noble line would end with Yzak, should anything happen to him and he doesn't produce an heir soon, it's the end of the Joule noble family." Dearka looked back at Miriallia and grinned. "Let's face it; Yzak isn't exactly the most charming man in the world. Lady Joule was afraid he'd never get married."

Miriallia nodded, understandingly. "It's a shame," the blue-eyed woman said as she joined him against the railing. "Had Shiho been Haumea Elite…"

Dearka smiled sadly and stepped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. For a few moments, the two stood there in comfortable silence. Things had been much easier since the night of the proposal and their little confrontation…and an apology days later.

She couldn't stay with him the night of the proposal, as they had agreed upon. Miriallia had actually stood him up in order to stay by Cagalli's side and calm Stellar when the other captain had passed out. She had nearly forgotten about him and their failed meeting, when she had been called to the palace to assist with Cagalli's wedding planning. Dearka had been at the first meeting, as he had been named as part of the wedding party.

Behind his usual, carefree exterior, he seemed angry. Every time their eyes had met, he would send her a hurt glare and then rip his eyes away before she could think twice. She didn't know what to make of it. Then he had stopped sneaking out to climb the tree by her balcony.

For many nights, even after he had left her Seray Estate, he had continued the nightly ritual. He would climb the tree and sit there silently as she sat on the balcony, painting. To her, it had been a welcomed change from their usual encounters when they were in the same room. He would keep his distance and she could relish his presence without being pushed into anything further. Despite all her earlier rejections, none had stopped him from coming to her like their forgotten meeting. It had taken all her courage to corner him after the engagement dinner and apologize.

As usual, Dearka was quick to forgive her. "So…" he began as he slowly turned her around to face him. "Are you…okay with this?"

"You're questioning this?" Miriallia asked as she raised an eyebrow. "That's unlike you," she chuckled as she raised a hand and stroked the side of his face. The blond knight lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not that…I just…I want to make sure you really want to do this," he told her seriously as she lowered her hand. "You know we'll rarely see each other…and we don't lead the most mundane lives…" he trailed off. He didn't want to say dangerous; dangerous was too terrifying to contemplate the meaning of.

The brunette lowered her eyes and thought for a moment. "But…you want this, right?" she asked as she lifted her head and met his eyes.

Dearka's eyes squinted. His hands rose and cupped the sides of her face. "Miriallia, I want _you_ ," he whispered softly. "And I plan on doing whatever I can to be with you."

* * *

"It's no longer commonly practiced, not even in festivals in the more secluded parts of Orb," Cagalli said as laid back against the soft grass. "But it's been a Haumea Elite tradition since we can remember."

Beside her, with his head rested on top of his crossed arms beneath it, Athrun found himself nodding. "Everyone seemed to be having fun. I've never seen Lacus so carefree."

"Kira was watching her and he vowed to stay sober this year," Cagalli assured him. "She is in good hands."

"I know," Athrun agreed quietly. The waves crashed at the bottom of the cliff they were laying on as they settled into a moment of comfortable silence. The ride away from the celebration had been filled with questions, all spoken out loud.

"What are you doing? Why are you here? Didn't I say grooms weren't allowed?" Cagalli had bombarded him with questions, even as they galloped through the thick forest to her favorite spot.

Athrun didn't know what to say, exactly. Earlier that night, he had found himself in a silent palace. When he had returned after a day of errands and assorted food stall stops with Cagalli, he had been told that Queen Lacus had taken some of the Red Knights with her to the Azure Seray. With them were Dearka, Shinn, and Yzak, and so at dinner, he had found himself in relative quiet.

He had even taken a walk out in the garden. It was during that walk that he found himself walking towards the stables. The next thing he knew, he was leading Akatsuki out and heading towards the Azure Seray. For the life of him, he couldn't fathom why he had suddenly left the palace. He wasn't even invited to the celebration!

Yet, as he snuck around the back and saw Cagalli seated on her place of honor, talking with Miriallia, it suddenly occurred to him what had gripped him. The empty feeling that he had felt while alone in the palace was suddenly recognized. So, to answer Cagalli, he merely smiled.

"The palace was empty…" he answered as they rode up the hill. "I suddenly felt a bit…lonely."

She seemed to accept that answer and let his reasons drop. They arrived at the cliff and he dismounted first before offering to help her down. Unlike back at the Rouge Seray, she didn't put up a fight. She merely smiled as she held out her arms and allowed him to lift her off the horse's saddle.

As they laid there beneath the stars, Athrun couldn't help feel content. The cool ocean breeze sweeping over them, the sound of the glorious waves below, and the sense of peace between them put his usually turbulent mind at ease. The feeling was addictive and the moment he had left her company that afternoon, he had longed for it.

"Thank you…" he whispered quietly as he stared up at the stars. "For coming with me."

Cagalli smiled softly. "I think I should be the one thanking you for coming to get me," she replied warmly. "Any longer and they would've made me dance."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "All that music and dance, and you didn't join in? Not even once?" he asked as he turned to look at her. Cagalli smiled widely and shook her head. "Isn't the guest of honor supposed to partake in the festivities?"

"I kept pushing it back and then you showed up," Cagalli shrugged. She turned her head to meet his gaze. "That, I didn't plan."

Athrun chuckled. "So be it…" he told her. "But you will have to dance tomorrow," he reminded her. "At the reception."

Cagalli chuckled. "Care to practice?"

"Here?" he asked, surprised. Cagalli nodded.

"All I know is that your Queen requested the use of a Plants court dance," she told him. "I'm only vaguely familiar with it and we haven't exactly had a chance practice. "

Athrun gave her a questioning look then nodded. "All right," he agreed. He sat up brushed the grass off his arms. "I was wondering why you had chosen a Plants dance…I should've known it was Lacus," he said as he pushed himself up and clapped his hands together to rid them of any more grass. He looked down at the blonde woman and offered his hand.

"She is a difficult woman to say 'no' to," Cagalli admitted as she lifted her hand and placed it on his. Warm fingers curled around hers as she was pulled up into a standing position. "I'm assuming you know the selected dance?"

"I have a decade and a half of formal lessons, my dear captain," he told her proudly as he brought her further back, away from the cliff. "Let us just hope that you can keep up."

"Well, Lord Zala," Cagalli replied as she stopped in front of him and placed her hands in the appropriate position. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

He merely smiled and began to lead her around the top of the cliff. Every so often, he corrected her movements, but otherwise, the captain proved a quick learner. As the night wore on, their movements slowed. The formal, poised positions they had used earlier melted into a casual sway. Their amused laughter died down into unspoken calmness. Finally, their soft sways had come to a complete stop all together.

Green eyes looked down at soft amber ones looking back at him. They lowered to her smooth cheeks and to the pink swells of her bare lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice was telling him that there was no better way to end the night with his future wife…

He began to lower his head and from half-lidded eyes, he could see her amber orbs closing. _Future_ wife… His heart stopped as he paused just above her lips. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin and her expectant breath held back. His _wife_ …

The inner peace began to vanish and the world around them rushed back in. His body tensed. He had allowed himself to enjoy the day with her. He allowed himself to steal her away from the celebration to have her all to himself. He had done so for no other reason than his own selfishness. He had forgotten what he was there for, and at that moment, a heavy burden fell back on to his shoulders.

Cagalli remained where she was standing, waiting for the kiss with readied lips. Instead, she felt a soft pressure against the top of her head. The arms that had been resting around her slipped from her hips and the warmth of the body in front of her disappeared. Her eyes opened, confused.

Athrun stepped back, his guilt-ridden eyes lowered. "I'm sorry," he began before she could ask what was wrong. "It's getting late. I should take you back to your Seray."

Her eyes narrowed unsurely. "Athrun-"

"Kira will kill me if he finds out I came by and took you away from your party," he continued quickly as he looked at her with a false smile on his face. A pained feeling shot through Cagalli as she lowered her head and nodded.

"You're right," she agreed, half-heartedly. "I should get back…we have a big day tomorrow."

Silently, he thanked her for dropping the questions. He gave her a small nod of his head and turned to where Akatsuki was standing, tied to a tree. The entire time he untied the horse and brought him over, Athrun kept his eyes diverted. The comfortable silence that had lingered between them just moments earlier had completely vanished. Instead, they were apprehensive.

Rather than offering his assistance to help her get on the horse, he allowed her to mount it herself. Silently, he followed behind her, both of them shifting awkwardly in their seats as he gathered the reins. The ride back to the Rogue Estate was dead silent. Cagalli kept her eyes ahead of them as she sat stiffly in front of him. Everything was going so well. There was no animosity between them, no awkward tension, or even fake smiles.

Athrun had seemed to be genuinely happy to be there with her. Then, suddenly, he thought of his wife. His late wife. Cagalli didn't have to read minds to know why he had suddenly tensed and why the air around them had sudden become uncomfortable. Perhaps she was premature in hoping that he would come to see her as someone other than a guilty party.

Before she knew it, the horse came to a stop. She lifted her head and saw the back of Rouge Seray Estate house in front of them. She remained seated, waiting for Athrun to get off so she could dismount. He didn't move. "Cagalli…"

"You can let me off here," she said stiffly. For a moment, Athrun was caught aback by the coldness of her voice. He should've said something sooner. Lowering his eyes, he nodded and quietly slid off the saddle. Cagalli quickly dismounted from the opposite side and started heading directly to the house, without so much as a good-bye.

Athrun dropped the reins and rushed forward after her. It had been such a wonderful day and if he could have _one_ memory of a day they spent together, he wanted this to be it. He didn't want to end like this. "Cagalli-"

"Keep it down!" she said as she looked over her shoulder. "My sisters are sleeping!"

The blue-haired man paused, with hand outstretched. "Cagalli…" he began in a softer voice. "About earlier…"

"Athrun, it's fine," she said as she turned to look at him. Her eyes saddened as she offered him a smile. "I understand…really," she assured him. Just the tone of her voice told him she knew he was thinking of his late wife and part of him felt guilty. She looked past his shoulder, at the awaiting horse. "You should get back to the palace and get some rest, Athrun."

His eyes stared into hers beseechingly, as if wanting to tell her something, but unable to find the words. "I…" He what? Enjoyed their time together before he made it awkward? Felt lonely when he wasn't with her? His heart skipped a beat as he dared to ask himself if he was falling in love with her. He remained standing, unspeaking, as he wondered if it were true. She smiled widely, putting her most amused smile on her face as she glanced up at the balcony above them.

"You will give me a boost," she told him as she pointed to the balcony. "Just until I reach the lattice on the side." Athrun followed her hand and nodded dumbly. She smiled and led him over to the side of the building. He cradled one of her feet before lifting her up so she could reach the vine woven lattice beside her balcony.

Silently, he watched her climb up skillfully. He wondered just how many times she had snuck back into her Seray Estate like that. Finally, she reached her balcony and climbed over the edge. She peered over the stone railing and gave him a wave. Athrun waved back stupidly.

"Cagalli?" a voice said within her room. The blonde whirled around and from the ground, Athrun didn't know whether to make a run for Akatsuki or jump into the bushes to hide.

"Stellar? What are you doing in my room?" the captain furrowed her eyebrows and walked through the open doors, perhaps to intercept her sister before she came out and saw him standing there. Athrun let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair. When he saw the doors closed, he turned around and began to walk back to the horse. "Athrun!" a low voice called behind him. He turned around quickly, unable to hide the hopeful look on his face as his eyes automatically rose to meet hers. She lifted her hand to give him another small wave. "Thank you for tonight," she whispered softly as a pleasant smile graced her face. "For today…I enjoyed it." She bowed her head. "Good night…Lord Zala."

Athrun smiled intently at the sound of his formal name being spoken so…warmly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then…Captain Athha," he replied. He remained standing where he was as he watched her turn back and head back into her room. When he was certain she would not be coming out any more, he finally returned to his horse and mounted it. Taking the reins, he led the stallion back to the palace and to the stables before heading up to his suite.

As his door closed behind him, he stretched out his arms and headed to the bathroom. Lazily, he tossed his coat and shirt on the floor as he entered the room. He leaned over the large tub and turned the knobs to get the water flowing. As he let it fill the tub, he headed back out into his bedroom and gathered his clothes for bed.

Once they were thrown carelessly across the foot of his bed, he automatically brought his hand to his ring finger and pulled off the signet ring in preparation for his bath. As he passed the dresser where he usually placed the ring with a second though, he paused. Slowly, he brought the gold piece up to and allowed his eyes lingered on it. It had been in his family for generations and tradition dictated that the bride receive the ring from her father-in-law to give to her husband, if her husband was the heir or noble house leader.

He frowned. He hadn't told Cagalli…she hadn't said anything. Perhaps, she had another ring ready. Athrun had given his current one to Meer to give back to him, as Patrick Zala was already dead when they were married. The noble stared at the ring. He recalled Meer's long, slender fingers with her manicured nails slipping it on to his finger. He remembered his own hands placing a similar, smaller ring on to her finger. It held no glittering stone or precious gem. It was just a simple gold band with the Zala seal; a symbol that she was now 'Lady Zala'.

What of the woman he would wed the next morning?

"Did you get her ring?" Yzak had asked the other day.

"Ring?" Athrun's head snapped up. His eyes widened. The silver-haired man seemed to grin with self-satisfaction.

"I take it you forgot to buy her a wedding ring? Really, Athrun…how tactless of you," Yzak smirked. "Not even an engagement ring- wait! Where are you going?"

"To town!" Athrun snapped as he rushed out of the room, leaving his pile of paperwork on the table in front of Yzak. "Thanks for covering for me, Yzak!" He grinned as he heard the other noble screaming at him as he ran through the hall.

He had galloped all the way to the city, the entire time cursing himself for forgetting to buy a ring! He could only imagine how humiliating it would've been for him on his wedding day if he stood there, with Cagalli placing a ring on his hand and him standing there, like a buffoon without so much as a wedding band. He hadn't even presented her with an engagement ring.

Meer had received one with a glittering rock Dearka claimed blinded him and Yzak felt was too showy. Would his current fiancée like something similar? As Athrun reached a jeweler, he shoved thoughts of what he had bought for Meer into the back of his mind. Cagalli wasn't Meer. She wouldn't appreciate a large ring, no matter what its monetary value. Every ring he was shown didn't seem to fit the golden-haired captain.

In retrospect, it was absurd. All he needed was a ring for the ceremony. He doubted she would wear it considering how much training she did. It didn't even have any meaning other than being a formality. Yet, he wouldn't allow himself to buy just _any_ ring. It had to be _Cagalli_ 's ring. For the first half of the afternoon, nothing stood out at him.

Then he saw a silver band with small red stones. It was simple and modest, yet the deep red of the stone caught his eye. The smooth curves of the ring's décor seemed moving and, yet, calming. Athrun pointed to it. "That one," he stated, completely assured. The woman showing him the rings gave him a questioningly look, but he persisted. "That one is _her_."

A small click echoed through the guest suite as Athrun opened a small black box and stared at the ring he had purchased. His eyes squinted as his hands tightened around it. The ring screamed out Cagalli. Everything about it reminded him of her and suddenly, he could no longer stand to look at it, yet at the same time couldn't look away.

By that time tomorrow, the ring would no longer be in the box. It would be on _her_ finger…and then it was too late to turn back.


	16. Chapter - 16

"It's not here," Dearka said as he pushed aside the various objects strewn across the table in the sitting area of Athrun's suite; someone's hair brush, different colored ties, some cufflinks, and remnants of pastries they had eaten for breakfast in-suite. "Yzak, it's not here."

An irritated voice came from the bathroom as a half dressed captain in a crisp, new white uniform stormed out, scowling. "It has to be there! I put them all there when I came in!" the silver-haired man argued as he fumbled with the front of his open Red Knights uniform's jacket. "Move out of the way," he ordered as he batted the blond back with a free hand. "You're just not looking hard enough."

Dearka rolled his eyes as he stepped back. His tan hands returned to the collar of his jacket top as he finished buttoning the top flap in place. "I know what your ribbons look like, Yzak, and they're not there," he shrugged as he walked towards the three panel mirror set up in the middle of the room. He stood in his place in front of it and examined the way the uniform adorned his body.

He had to look his best that day. Not only because it was one of his closest friend's weddings, but because he had begged and pleaded with Athrun to be the one to escort Miriallia through the procession. He lifted his hands and straightened out the ribbons that adorned his left breast. Men looked best in suits and uniforms and he'd be damned if he didn't. Miriallia would surely be pleased…at least he hoped.

"It's not here," Yzak grumbled as he loomed over the table. He snapped his head up. "Why isn't it here!?" he demanded as he glared at Dearka.

"Yzak, did you even bother checking the bathroom while you were dressing?" Athrun sighed heavily as he sat on one of the chairs, adjusting the knee high black boots that came with his white captain's uniform. "It might have been with your uniform set. Perhaps you might have left it in there or dropped it on the floor?"

Yzak scowled. "I did not leave it in there!" he grumbled as he stormed past the blue-haired man and back into the bathroom. "I know I left it on the table before I went into the bathroom…" The echo of his voice trailed off and Athrun smirked.

Athrun glanced up from his seat. "I take it you found it?" he asked calmly.

"Shut up, Zala!" a voice roared from within the connecting room. A few swear words were added as shuffling could be heard. Dearka chuckled.

"You'd think he'd be happy since Queen Lacus insisted Shiho wear a dress for the ceremony," the blond grinned as he looked over at Athrun. The nobleman rose from his seat and checked the dark ends of his sleeves just as Yzak let out another swear.

"Really, Dearka, can't you tell?" Athrun asked as he looked over at the mirror to check his suit. "Yzak is ecstatic."

"Ah!" A yell came from the bathroom as Yzak stormed out. His face was flushed as he held one of the ribbons that were supposed to be on his chest. Instead of being proudly bared over his left breast to signify his rank and awards, most were clutched in one hand. His free one was between his lips.

Dearka let out a laugh. "Did you prick yourself on the ribbon's pin?" he laughed as the silver-haired man pulled his index finger from his mouth to examine it.

"I am going to have a talk with Lacus about these wretched things! Why can't they just be embroidered on to the uniforms!?" Yzak ranted. "I'm going to get Shiho!" he announced as he stalked towards the door.

"Yzak, are you telling me you can't even put on a simple ribbon?" Athrun asked as he raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly. "How do you get them on your other uniform?"

The silver-haired man stopped in his tracks as Dearka let out a laugh. "He never takes them off his uniform! He even has it cleaned with the ribbons on so he doesn't have to put them back on! When they're lopsided, he gets Shiho to readjust them."

"No one asked you to answer for me!" Yzak growled as his face reddened with embarrassment.

"Calm down," Athrun told him as he held up his hands to try to relax the man near the door. "Just give me a moment and I'll put them on you."

"Besides, I wouldn't go wandering into the bridal suite right now," Dearka added as he looked back at the mirror to admire the stunning figure of a military man he cut. "It's probably absolute chaos with all those women running around…putting on make-up and trying to find shoes or something."

Athrun sighed. "They'd kill you if they heard you," he replied calmly. "At any rate, Yzak, if you have to go somewhere, go and check on Shinn. I told him to go and wait for Kira an hour ago and neither has returned."

"You do not outrank me, Zala," Yzak grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to run one of your little errands."

"Fine choice for a groomsman _he_ made…" Dearka mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Yzak snapped.

"Yzak, if you want to go to Shiho, so be it," Athrun told him as he looked over his shoulder. "To be honest, I'd start with the garden, as she is probably already there, waiting for the ceremony to begin."

"Then I will head to the garden," Yzak said as he lifted his chin defiantly. He turned and reached for the door.

"Of course, your mother will also be there," Dearka added as Athrun grinned. "Lady Joule arrived this morning." The two men glanced over their shoulders, where a frozen blue-eyed captain stood with his hand poised over the door knob. His face clearly reflected his sudden inner battle. If he went outside and found Shiho, she would gladly assist him without question, however, there was also a high chance he would find his mother, who would look down on her son's ability to dress himself.

"Yzak?" Athrun asked as he studied the other captain. "Are you going or not?" Yzak didn't seem to move. Athrun let out a heavy sigh. "If you want, you can go the long way and look out into the garden from the corridors before actually stepping outside if you're _afraid of your mother_." The blue-haired man stressed the final comment, making Yzak grit his teeth and clamp his hand down on the door knob.

"If you think I'm afraid of my mother, you're sadly mistaken!" Yzak announced, though the thought of any disapproval from his beloved mother would surely make him regret his decision. He could hear the exasperated lecture now. "I'll be back as soon as I find Shiho."

"So be it," Athrun dismissed him. "And if you see Shinn, send him this way."

Yzak snorted and pulled the door open. "I'm not your servant, Zala!" He turned around and prepared to step out. "You can send Dearka to look for Shinn and your little friend-" His sentence was abruptly cut off as the door was swung open. He snapped his mouth closed as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"You!" Perceptive blue eyes met wide, purple orbs, clearing looking surprised, as the voice cut through the room. Athrun and Dearka turned towards the door.

Standing on the other side of the doorway was a man in a white Orb military uniform. Assorted ribbons decorated his left breast as a clear sign of his achievements and rank. To be honest, neither had expected to brush paths with each other again; not after their initial meeting the night before, under the loving gaze of one pink-haired queen.

Yzak narrowed his eyes as his mind filtered through wartime memories of a falling bastion, a treacherous snake of a Plants nobleman, a fiery red head he was fighting with and the brown-haired man who came between them. Subconsciously, his hand rose to his face. Pale fingers traced the scar across his once flawless skin, just like he had at the Haumea Fete.

"Kira, do you know Lord Joule?" Shinn asked from behind the other brunette. No one had even noticed him standing there.

"Kira…" Yzak's eyes narrowed. A flash of recognition went through his face. He had forgotten all about that man during that morning's rush. Kira was the name of the scholar who hit Athrun. Kira was the name of Captain Athha's brother…a former soldier. The man who was Athrun's childhood best friend. He had neglected to match the name of that man with the name of the man he met the night before and silently berated himself for not doing so.

Kira was the man Lacus happily introduced him to the night before as her 'hero'; the man who saved the Plants queen's life. It never occurred to Yzak that it was the same Kira who Athrun had told them, that morning, was to be his best man.

"Kira!" Athrun's face broke out into a wide smile as he abandoned his preparations and walked towards the stunned brown-haired man standing at the doorway. "I was afraid you weren't going to come! I had sent Shinn out an hour ago to find you."

The temple scholar merely shook his head. "I…" he began carefully, his eyes still locked with Yzak's. "I was…held up by…Cagalli found me…" he trailed off brokenly.

Athrun raised an eyebrow as he reached the door. His eyes darted from Yzak to Kira and back. The air around them was tense and heavy. Both men seemed to mulling over something as they stood in front of each other with an unbroken gaze. "Er…" Athrun mumbled as his eyebrows furrowed. "Have you two…met?"

Vaguely, Kira could hear Athrun speaking and found himself nodding. "Twice…" he murmured. "Back in the war…"

"And last night, with Lacus…" Yzak concluded.

The realization struck Athrun, making him feel like a complete fool for not foreseeing such a possibility. Kira was a soldier. Yzak was a Red Knight. There was a chance they had fought each other. Names were hardly exchanged during the midst of a battle, therefore, the name of the other would not have struck a cord. However, seeing their former enemy again, face to face, was always awkward. Seeing them again when they were both groomsmen to a mutual friend, even more so.

Silence drifted between the men as they seemed to contemplate what to do next. Dearka let out a small cough. "Ah…well…we are all friends now, aren't we?" he offered meekly. "I mean…we are at peace…Kira _did_ save Lacus," he added earnestly.

"Yes…" Yzak said as he locked his jaw. "I suppose we are…" he trailed off calmly.

Kira broke their gaze and lowered his eyes. "Peace is not without tolerance and forgiveness," he murmured in a low voice. "But we are not friends."

Athrun's eyes widened. That wasn't something he would expect to hear from his forgiving friend. From Yzak, yes, but from Kira, no. He was always amiable. "Kira…what are you saying?"

"He's correct," Yzak agreed as his lips tightened into a line. "We are not friends," his eyes narrowed. "When the December Bastion fell, we had crossed paths. We were enemies then. Maybe not now, but we were."

"Lives were lost that day," Kira added in a cold voice as his hands turned into fists at his sides. "Fllay was killed that day."

Dearka and Shinn looked over at Athrun, whose eyes widened as the reason made itself known. "Kira…"

"It was war," Yzak stated coldly. "I make no apologies for fighting her."

"Yzak…" Dearka frowned as he shot the silver-haired knight a disapproving look. "I don't think that's appropriate-"

"But I do apologize for the actions of my countryman," Yzak cut him off and met Kira's gaze once more. "She was a skilled fighter. I know first hand. There was no honor in Le Creuset's actions and I am ashamed to say we were on the same side."

Kira kept his eyes on Yzak's as he allowed the words to sink in. "It would be wrong of me to blame you. You were only doing what you were supposed to do, as I was. As Fllay was…" he trailed off and paused. "What of this…Le Creuset?"

"Dead," Yzak replied simply. "Found as a traitor."

Kira nodded his head slowly. "I also make no apologies for fighting," Kira pointed out. "I only did it for those I cared about." Yzak merely nodded back. The two went quiet and Dearka looked at Athrun, as if wondering when the blue-haired man would finally say his piece.

Finally, Athrun crossed his arms over his chest. "You are not friends and I accept that," he nodded. "I won't force you two to become friends, though, I trust this will not affect today's events," he frowned. He respected the decisions of both his friends, but he wouldn't stand for them doing anything to ruin this day.

"We've come to terms with each other already, Athrun," Kira said as his eyes drifted back to his friend. "Last night, at the fete. Lacus briefly introduced me to him and Shiho."

Athrun's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask a question and Yzak shook his head. "No, we didn't tell her," he said quickly. His eyes narrowed. "That was not the place to." He clenched the ribbons in his hand and tugged on the collar of his jacket with the other. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find Shiho for these."

Kira looked away as he stepped aside, allowing Yzak to sweep past him silently. "I should get back to the garden," Shinn added as he shifted awkwardly outside the door. "Queen Lacus asked me to return as soon as I led Kira here."

"Then you are dismissed," Athrun nodded. Shinn bowed his head and followed at Yzak, the green-eyed groom looked at Kira and beckoned him into the suite. "You looked surprised to see him...one would have thought it was your first meeting with him since the bastion fell."

"I hardly call the night before a meeting. I didn't know he was going to be a groomsman," Kira admitted. "I thought I'd seem him here, at the wedding, but not in this room," he added as he walked in. Athrun closed the door behind him and Dearka approached the brunette.

"If you two came to terms with each other, why all the tension?" Dearka grumbled. "For a moment, I thought it was going to come to blows."

"We didn't say much to each other aside from the formal greetings," Kira told Dearka solemnly. "Lacus was there and neither of us wanted to say anything that might upset her. We came to a silent understanding." Kira looked up and met Athrun's eyes. "But, I assure you, whatever is between him and myself won't affect today or anything between us."

"Kira, it's fine," Athrun assured him with a warm smile. "I know you wouldn't do anything to ruin this day and Yzak wouldn't either."

"Shiho would kill him," Dearka agreed with a nod of his head. He reached over and slapped Kira on the back in a friendly manner as he pulled him towards the sitting area. "So, from the look Yzak gave you, I take it you fought against him?"

Kira let out a heavy sigh and ran his finger across the front of his face. "I gave him this."

Dearka's eyes widened as his arm dropped from Kira's back. " _You're_ the one who scarred Yzak!? He said it was Haumea Elite!"

"He was fighting a Haumea Elite at the time," Kira said as he sat down on one of the soft arm chairs. "But I was the one who cut him when I cut in."

Dearka let out a whistle. "I have to say I'm impressed. No one has ever touched him like that in battle. Then again, you are the same guy who punched Athrun in the face," he added with a grin.

"He had caught me by surprise, Dearka," Athrun said as he rolled his eyes. He fixed the last of his ribbons and turned to Kira. "I appreciate your civility, Kira, and your understanding of how fragile things are between the two nations right now."

"There is no use to dwelling on the past and on former enemies," Kira told him as he stood back up. "If we want things to change, we have to be willing to change."

Dearka glanced at Athrun and gave him a subtle nod of his head. "I agree with you, Kira," he stated as the green-eyed noble looked away and pretended to be interested in his sleeve cuffs. "Isn't that right, Athrun?"

"Yes," the noble man replied without hesitation. He lifted his head and offered them a pleasant smile. "Now, we should get going. The ceremony is going to start soon."

* * *

"What if he forgets?" Cagalli asked as she paced the room with Manna scrambling after her. The blonde captain's long, white dress trailed behind her as trails of half-clipped pearl strands dangled from her short hair. "The ceremony isn't that long, but what if he forgets part of it? Orb's wedding ceremony isn't like that of Plants!"

"Calm down, Cagalli," Miriallia assured her from where she stood getting the last kinks of her dress smoothed out. "Lord Zala is a very intelligent man. He will remember the ceremony steps."

Cagalli stopped in the middle of the room, just long enough for Manna to rush over and clip the last of the pearl strands in her hair. "It is a Haumea blessing prayer, then the marriage rights, then the wine drinking ceremony, and then the exchange," the blonde rambled on nervously. Behind her, the older captain rushed back with a lace veil and began putting it over Cagalli's head. "I'm concerned about the wine drinking."

"He has been practicing, captain," Shiho assured her from where she was standing by the window. She had been the first of the bride's maids done, followed shortly by Stellar. Cagalli had taken the most time, as her dress, chosen by Queen Murrue herself, was much more complex. The full skirt ballooned out and was embroidered with intricate designs lined with pearls sewn among them. It was larger than anything the captain had worn before. Then she had her hair to arrange and veil to add on. She had refused to wear any other necklace than her Haumea pendant. "I assure you, he has it down."

"I hope so," Cagalli released a breath in a low voice as her shoulders slumped forward.

Shiho raised an eyebrow as she craned her neck to get a better view of the area below. From the window, she could see the tastefully decorated garden where her silver-haired captain was being engulfed in the arms of a silver-haired woman. A small smile graced her lips. She had heard that the woman had arrived that morning.

As Lady Joule greeted her son adoringly, she was approached by Advisor La Flagga and Queen Murrue. At their arrival, an embarrassed flush could be seen on Yzak's pale face as he glanced around, flustered. Once he was released from his mother's grip, he began looking around the garden, as if searching for someone. Shiho could see something clenched in one of his hands and grinned.

"Captain, may I go down to the garden? I believe Lord Joule is looking for me in regards to assistance with his uniform," Shiho said as she looked back into the room.

Cagalli nodded. "Once everyone is seated, you know where to go for the procession."

"I do. Thank you, captain." Shiho gave Cagalli a bow of her head before heading towards the door.

"Is everyone ready?" Cagalli asked as she glanced at her two remaining maids. Stellar was seated comfortably on the couch, her sleeveless red dress' skirt puffed around her as she smiled brightly and nodded. Miriallia gathered the bouquets on the table.

"We've been ready, but are you ready?" she asked with an amused grin.

Cagalli let out a heavy breath and looked down at the very white, very expensive wedding dress she was in. It was now clearer than ever that allowing someone else to select the dress for her was a mistake. Did they have any idea how heavy the thing was? It was already difficult for her to move in a ball gown, but in a wedding dress twice as elaborate? While she didn't expect to need her mobility for any skirmishes that day, she still didn't enjoy the restricted feeling. "I should've worn my uniform," she stated blandly.

"Cagalli!" Manna exclaimed tiredly. "You look lovely, my dear. Like an angel. Your mother and father would be so happy to see you like this!" The older woman said as she raised her hands and cupped Cagalli's soft face in them. "You're beautiful, Cagalli. Lord Zala will be unable to resist," she winked.

Cagalli groaned at the suggestion as her cheeks warmed up. Miriallia and Stellar giggled. A knock came from the door before it was pushed open. Aisha and Natarle peeked from the other side tentatively before entering. "Oh! Look at you!" Aisha gushed as she crossed the room and reached out to examine the bride. "And you wanted to wear your uniform…" she snorted with disbelief.

"I still want to," Cagalli corrected her. She lifted her bare arms and motioned them to the full skirt and the tight bodice. "I can't move in this thing. And why is Natarle the only one wearing her uniform?"

"Because she refused to wear a dress," Manna frowned disapprovingly. Natarle lifted her chin, proud that she had been able to fend the others off. "But this is your wedding, Cagalli-"

"Exactly! _My_ wedding! I should be able to wear what _I_ want!" she exclaimed.

Aisha crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it's far too late for that now," she said. "Besides, the dress looks lovely on you." Cagalli merely scowled and the dark haired woman let out a heavy sigh. "Well, you're the one who let Queen Murrue choose your dress. You could've picked a simpler design if you had selected it yourself."

"What I should've done is looked into having a military wedding instead…" Cagalli grumbled.

"Now, Cagalli…that wouldn't be romantic at all," Miriallia pouted. "This is your big day! Don't you want it to be memorable?"

"I want it to be _practical_ ," Cagalli stated.

"For an official state wedding, this is practical," Manna insisted. "Only the necessary people were invited."

"Which just happens to be around three hundred or so people," Natarle said as she looked out the windows. She inwardly grimaced at the large amount of people gathered in the sprawling gardens over looking the ocean. She could make out various Haumea Elite and officials from their country wandering around before the ceremony started. Shiho, with her thick brown hair in an up-do and full dark red colored dress was speaking to Lord Joule as she fixed the ribbons that would adorn his uniform. He merely stood there, nodding as he scowled. Several guests from Plants were being shown to their seats by Lord Zala's heir and Lt. Caldwell.

"Well, we might as well get this started," Cagalli said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror critically. She looked over her shoulder. "Is everyone here?"

"Looks like it," Natarle replied. She looked over at Cagalli and smiled warmly. "Are you ready?"

Cagalli closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Even if she wasn't, it wasn't as if she could stop the wedding at that point. "Yes."

The other captains approached her and gave her warm, encouraging hugs. Manna wiped the corners of her eyes. She had watched Cagalli grow up and saw the young captain as her own daughter. It was hard to believe that the little tomboy climbing trees was in a gorgeous wedding dress. Her parents would've been so happy.

Aisha pulled the bride into an embrace before pulling away and whispering something in her ear, making Cagalli blush and bat the laughing woman away. Natarle told her that should Athrun do anything to her, to come to them. "You are our sister and marrying that man changes nothing. If he so much as raises his voice, we'll take care of him." Cagalli smiled and assured her it won't be necessary.

Stellar gave her an excited hug before bounding over to the door, ready to go down the garden and start. As they filed out of the suite, Miriallia leaned over and hugged Cagalli. "You have nothing to worry about," she assured the blonde as they walked towards the door. "Athrun loves you, I'm sure of it."

The bride's heart clenched as a dull ache spread through it. If they were different people in a different place, yes, perhaps, but as they were now, Athrun would never love her. Nothing she felt would ever change that. Instead of voicing her opinion, she merely smiled and stepped through the door.

As per Orb tradition, they would meet their male counterparts before walking down the aisle to the ceremony site. As they approached the stairs that lead down into the western wing, Cagalli could hear Kira's voice telling Stellar how pretty she looked in her dress and how he was happy to escort his little sister. Dearka's additional exclamation at Miriallia's 'hotness' earned him quick snap.

"Cagalli!" Aisha called up the stairs as she and the others reached the bottom. "Cagalli, is something wrong?"

Back in the upper hall, the blonde found herself frozen at the top of the stairs, her heart racing as her eyes met stunned green eyes below. For a moment, she had forgotten all about the other people waiting for her. She didn't see Shiho and Yzak getting into their positions for their walk. She didn't see Dearka raise his eyebrows suggestively as he offered his arm to Miriallia. She didn't even see her brother's proud smile.

All she saw was her knight waiting for her. Soft blue hair was neatly fixed around his irritatingly beautiful face as his stiff white uniform hung on his perfect body, crisp and new, adorned with ribbons and metals. Even his boots were clean and shiny. It was, however, his eyes that made her catch her breath. They were staring at her, as if seeing her for the very first time. She could almost feel her cheeks reddening.

At that moment, all Athrun could think was that he was marrying that beautiful woman looking down at him. A slow, wide smile graced his face as he took a step forward, half tempted to rush up the stairs and escort her all the way down. _Say something!_ He thought, suddenly. _Don't just stare with your mouth open!_ His mind stumbled over itself as if tried to find coherent words to describe how wonderful she looked when another voice rang out.

"And here I thought you looked great in that ball gown the other night," Dearka's smooth voice sounded as he greeted the captain with a bow his head. "You never cease to impress me, Captain Athha."

For a moment, Athrun wanted to throttle the too-charming-for-his-own-good friend. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the one to compliment the bride first? Instead, he settled for shooting a quick glare at Dearka before returning his attention to Cagalli as she began down the stairs. As he bowed his head, Cagalli carefully balanced herself on her heels as she walked down the steps. Carefully, she carried up the front of her dress, just over her feet, so she wouldn't trip on the thick folds.

As she reached the bottom, she greeted everyone before turning to Athrun. "Is everyone ready?" she asked. He nodded dumbly, still unable to find the right words. Where was his eloquent prose now?

"Everyone! Get in line!" Manna said as she ushered everyone around. Aisha and Natarle excused themselves to get to their seats. "Natarle, cue the music as you pass!"

"Yes, Manna." Natarle gave the older woman a nod before following Aisha out.

"All right, everyone," Manna said. "Follow me…" She led the row of pairs to the wide open doors that led to the garden. A cool ocean breeze swept in as Cagalli stood at the back of the line, calmly adjusting her veil.

"You look beautiful," a voice gushed beside her. She snapped her head to the right and quickly met fascinated green eyes. Athrun's look remained intent as he raised his hand and gently smoothened out the side of her veil. "I meant to tell you earlier…"

"Oh…um…thank you…" she stammered as her eyes dropped shyly. "You look nice, too," she added quickly. Athrun merely nodded as he lifted his arm and offered it to her. Quietly, the blonde captain rested her arm over his. A warm hand rested over hers as Athrun looked straight ahead of them.

Outside the open doors, music could be heard for their procession and the guests seated outside rose from their seats. Ten Haumea Elite, two per Seray, lined the aisle every few paces. They were dressed in their white uniforms with formal swords at their sides and colored arm bands on both arms as they faced the altar. To the side, the palace musicians played processional music traditionally used in Orb Haumea Elite weddings; a slow, string and flute heavy melody.

"Mir, Sir Elsman, you two are first," Manna instructed. She lowered her arm and motioned for the two to walk outside. Taking a deep breath, Miriallia's arm curled around Dearka's before they stepped out on to the walkway.

"So…will our own wedding be this elaborate?" Dearka asked as wide smile graced his face.

Beside him, Miriallia's cheeks heated up as she kept her eyes ahead of them. "Shut up, Elsman."

"Lord Joule, Shiho, dear, you are next," the kindly captain told the next couple as Miriallia and Dearka neared the middle of the aisle.

"Watch your step, sir," Shiho said as she held her head up high and stood poised beside her captain. "You're heavy and we'll topple over."

"Don't worry about me," Yzak stated sternly. "You're the one in a dress."

"Yes, but if I fall, I know you'll catch me with ease," she replied as a small smile graced her lips. His blue eyes flashed over to her before Yzak was suddenly pulled forward by Shiho's movement. He quickly composed himself and looked straight ahead.

Manna waited until they were half way down the aisle before she motioned Kira and the excited Stellar forward. "Chin up, look poised. No, Kira, like Stellar. You look confused, not composed," Mann sighed. The brown-haired man blushed, embarrassed, as his little sister giggled beside him. He pushed his shoulders back and lifted his head to mirror Stellar's proud look. "There, perfect," Manna smiled. "Off you go."

As they stepped outside, Athrun and Cagalli stepped forward. He raised his free hand and squeezed hers once more, comfortingly. Amber eyes glanced over at the profile of his handsome face and noticed the smile across it. He looked sincerely happy and for a moment, it felt as if the wedding wasn't just for the sake of two countries, but for them.

Before they were cued to walk, the ten Haumea Elite standing along walkway turned to face each other across the aisle. Cagalli watched as the second Haumea Elite tradition began. With swords raised, they created five archways above the aisle. The standing guests turned towards the door and Manna brought them forward.

He could feel Cagalli tense nervously beside him as they stepped out into the aisle. Bright sunlight bore down on them as they began their slow procession down the aisle. They walked beneath the sword arches with dignified looks, both facing forward. Cagalli clutched her bouquet tightly. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and suddenly, she was self-conscious.

They were judging her, many looking over her for the first time not as a Haumea Elite but as the wife of a Plants nobleman. Did they think she was worthy enough? Were they comparing her to his first wife? She wasn't as pretty or ladylike and she had accepted that, but the sudden feeling of inadequacy flooded her. Did they think she wasn't good enough for Athrun?

"You're doing fine," she heard Athrun whisper as he walked along side of her. She could feel his thumb gently caress her fingers to reassure her as they neared the altar where Priest Malchio stood, waiting. "Let them stare. There is no other woman I can see with me now, other than you."

She smiled softly. Her hand gently squeezed his. "Thank you…" she whispered back.

They came to a stop before the altar and behind them, the guests were seated. The music faded and Cagalli and Athrun turned to face each other. The High Priest of Haumea lifted a heavy book as he read a blessing for the marriage out loud. Athrun neither heard nor thought about the prayer to bless them. All he could do was try to keep himself from smiling like an idiot as he looked at the breath taking woman in front of him.

Cagalli stood in front of him, clutching her bouquet as she mentally went over the wine ceremony that would take place after the prayer. She didn't seem to notice her fiancée gazing down at her adoringly as she tried to remember if she lifted his cup to his lips with her right hand or her left.

After the initial blessing, a scroll was presented to them baring the seal of both Orb and Plants. It was the outline of their marriage and the provisions with it. However, the part that was read out loud was the vows they had gone over, and included as part of the ceremony. They were simple words, professing loyalty and understanding to each other. No flowery words of love and eternity were included. They didn't seem necessary. After all, this was a more a political marriage than one based on love and romance.

Once the vows were read, they reached for the provided quills and signed their names on the bottom of the parchment. Their legal marriage was officially signed. There was no turning back now.

When the time came for the wine ceremony, she didn't need to think. The two automatically turned to the altar, where the attendants, Asagi and Shinn, had poured blessed wine into to small cups. As the attendants stepped aside, the couple reached forward, took a cup in their right hands, and turned to face each other. Cagalli lifted her hand and brought her cup to Athrun's lips, carefully making sure that nothing was spilled.

After she lowered her hand, he raised his left one and lifted her veil over her head. He gently soothed it over her hair, neatly before he brought his cup to her mouth and let her drink the liquid. Once she was done, he pulled the cup away and placed it on the table. Malchio raised his hands.

"As is tradition in Orb, the bride and groom will now exchange symbols of themselves with each other, so that when the other is absent, part of them is still with their spouse," the priest explained. "Lord Zala."

Athrun turned to the side and Shinn took it as his cue to step forward. The black-haired young man held up a small box and opened it as he stopped just beside his lord. The older man lifted a small silver ring and held it up for Cagalli to see. "This ring reminds me of you," he said softly as he looked past the glistening object and into the amber eyes of his new wife. "You humble, yet carry a burning passion admirable to any man. Please accept this and know that I think of you."

As he gathered her hand, Cagalli felt her heart racing as the ring, warmed by his hand, slipped on to her finger. "Captain Athha, do you accept?" the priest asked.

Her voice caught in her throat, but she nodded. "I accept."

"Please present Lord Zala with your symbol," Malchio instructed. Athrun glanced over at Asagi, expecting her to bring forward the ring as one of the attendants. She didn't move from her spot in the front row.

Instead, he caught a movement of his bride's arms. She turned and handed her bouquet to Stellar, who was behind her, and then raised her hands behind her neck. Athrun watched, curiously, as the simple pendant she always wore was untied and removed from her neck. It was the first time he had seen her without it.

Silently, Cagalli lifted her head and met his eyes. "This is a blessed pendant of Haumea, given to me at birth by my parents to always protect me," she told him solemnly. "I now give it to you so that you may always be protected." Her hands slipped around his neck and he could feel her fingers brush against his back as she tied the pendant in place. As she lowered her arms, she adjusted the stone over his chest. "Please accept this and know that I will never wish you harm."

Malchio opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Athrun's voice. "I accept," he said just loud enough for them to hear. His eyes looked into hers as his hands gathered her smaller ones. "Cagalli…"

"Lord Zala," Malchio said as he motioned one hand to the woman in front of them. "You may kiss your wife."

Cagalli held her breath as she stood rooted in her spot. Her heart began to pound, more so, as the man in front of her lowered his head. From the front row, Aisha leaned forward, mirroring Murrue and Lacus' earnest looks, as they kept their eyes on the nobleman and now-noblewoman.

Athrun's eyelids lowered, briefly looking down at his wife's inviting lips. They were full and soft, glistening in the sunlight as pink as…His mind came to a crashing halt and he tensed. Across from him, his new wife noticed the sudden hesitation and tried to quell the ache in her chest. She couldn't expect him to kiss her. Admittedly, she shouldn't have expected him to even go through the entire ceremony without thinking back to another time and growing hesitant. That was clearer than ever to her now that for a moment, she had lost him to a ghost.

Cagalli lowered her eyes. She couldn't deny that she didn't wish for a kiss. One that was sincere and not haunted by the memory of another woman. She was disappointed, but understood. _Kiss me because you mean it, Athrun…_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _Not because you're caught up in the moment._ She lowered her head down and his lips fell against the top of her hair.

Athrun's eyes flew open as they pulled away from each other slowly. Beyond where they stood, the guests were clapping. The queens looked rightly disappointed, but clapped along with the other guests as the recessional music filled the area around them. Cagalli had turned her face with its plastered smile on to the guests. Her hand automatically reached down to her side and took his before lifting her free hand and waving to the crowds that had stood up.

Following her lead, Athrun adjusted his arm around hers and waved to the guests as they began their walk back up the aisle. As they walked beneath the Haumea Elite arches, the swords came down behind them, signaling that the ceremony was over. As they smiled and walked, Athrun whispered words only Cagalli could hear.

"I'm sorry."

For a moment, she wanted to cry. She continued to wave at the passing crowd as they headed into the prepared reception hall adjacent to the garden, keeping her smile firmly in place. "Its fine, Athrun," she lied as they walked through the doors. "There is nothing to apologize for." He lowered his hand as they walked into the reception hall and turned to look at Cagalli. She kept her eyes diverted as she smiled at the guests who entered behind them. "After all," she added in a quiet voice. "We married for our countries, not for ourselves. _I don't expect you to love me_."

"Cagalli!" a voice shouted, stopping Athrun before he could respond. The blonde pulled her arm from Athrun's as she lifted her other one and waved a dark haired woman approaching them. "Congratulations!"

"Auntie Caridad!" Cagalli beamed as she started heading in the middle-aged woman's direction. Athrun was left standing to the side as he looked after her sadly.

His arm fell limply to his side as he watched her become enveloped in a warm, loving hug. The kind he suddenly wanted around him. "But I do…" he whispered to himself.

"Athrun!" an excited voice gushed to his side. He turned around, immediately placing a smile on his face as his queen rushed forward joyfully. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, my queen," Athrun bowed his head to greet her.

"It was a lovely ceremony, Athrun," Lacus told him wondrously. "I loved the arches. Queen Murrue told me it is one of the three Haumea Elite wedding traditions. Wasn't it lovely? We should have that at all the weddings!"

Athrun merely chuckled and nodded his head, entertained by her excitement. "You will have to speak to the other brides and grooms about that, your highness."

"Speaking of brides, shouldn't you be with yours?" another voice asked. Athrun turned around and bowed his head as Mwu approached him. The blond advisor smiled widely as he slapped Athrun on the back amiably. "She'll be distracted all day by the other elite if you don't stay with her."

Athrun looked over Mwu's shoulder and found that she was already surrounded by a good handful of women in uniforms and assorted colored arm bands. His lips tugged into an amused smile. "I suppose I should get some of her attention today," he admitted as he looked back at the advisor. He looked over his own shoulder and saw the group of Plants nobles making their way over to him. "Cover for me, sir?" he asked.

"Gladly," Mwu grinned.

Athrun bowed his head to him and to Lacus before walking around Mwu and heading towards the blonde woman trapped amongst a sea of female warriors. "Cagalli!" he called out as he squeezed his way through. "Excuse me, my ladies, pardon me," he repeated as he reached out and tried to get his wife's attention. "Cagalli!"

"Athrun!" Suddenly, a pair of slim arms were thrown around his neck. "Stellar is so happy now that Athrun is Stellar's brother! Can Stellar come and visit Plants?" an eager, excited voice asked. "Stellar has never been, and Shinn says Plants is a very nice place!"

The blue haired man blinked, surprised, before genuinely smiling and hugging the maroon-eyed blonde. "Of course, Stellar. You can come and visit any time," he assured her. The cheerful blonde let out a squeal of joy before hugging him once more.

"Stellar!" Miriallia called over the crowd. "Stellar! Come, we need your help showing the guests to their seats!"

"Yes, captain!" Stellar shouted as she automatically saluted her commanding officer. She wiggled her way through the crowds before rushing towards the awaiting woman. Athrun turned back to the amber-eyed blonde speaking to some Rouge Seray elites. A serious look was on her face as she seemed to be explaining something.

"…on my desk. Make sure that the trade agreements and all correspondence between the parties are included," he heard her telling one of her lieutenants. "I am unsure where we'll be staying tonight, but if you ask one of the servants, they will be able to tell you."

"Yes, captain," Mayura nodded as she bowed her head and turned around.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called out while there was a break in the crowd. The captain turned around and settled her gaze on her new husband. He offered her a weak smile as he extended his hand through the crowd of women.

Automatically, Cagalli reached forward with her own hand. "Sorry, Athrun, I didn't mean to leave you," she told him distractedly. "I had forgotten some things at the estate and had to send someone to get them for me."

"Its fine," he assured her as his fingers wrapped around hers. He gently pulled his wife towards him and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist as he smiled at the surrounding women. "Pardon my intrusion, ladies, but may I have my dear captain's attention for just a moment?" He flashed them his most charming smile, making the women laugh and throw knowing looks at the bride.

"Certainly, my lord," Lt. Caldwell grinned as she ushered the other elite away. "Take as much time as you need," she winked.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and Athrun laughed as he led her away. "What did you need?"

The blue-haired man escorted her to their table at the far end of the hall, which over looked the rest of the reception area. For a moment he hesitated. His eyes glanced around the room. Most people were being seated and no one was coming towards them to congratulate them yet. It would probably be his only time until later that night that he would have her full attention. He wanted to clear the air now.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli," he told her quietly. "I honestly didn't mean to-"

"Athrun," she cut him off as they reached their table. "I already told you, I understand," She lowered her eyes as he removed his arm from her waist to pull her chair out for her. "You don't need to apologize."

"No, I do," he asserted as he stood behind her. Cagalli carefully gathered the skirt of her dress around her as she took her seat. "Cagalli," he said as he took his seat beside her, on her left. "I don't want to make you feel…unwanted, in anyway, especially today."

"It is fine, Athrun, really. You don't need to say anything more," she assured him as she reached over and gently patted his arm. She gave him a warm smile. She knew what she was getting into when she accepted the proposal. There weren't any surprises by his actions, regardless of the slight disappointment she felt. "Just enjoy the celebration, all right?"

"All right," he agreed as he gave her a small smile. "Just don't leave me alone with Kira. Mwu had met us outside in the hall before you came down and told me they've prepared a room for…er…tonight."

Cagalli chuckled, grateful for the change of topic. "And I bet my dear twin wasn't too happy to hear that," she smiled as she looked back at the crowd. "Well, at any rate, I'm glad he's here. With Kira present, they can't lock us in the room."

Athrun's smile faltered. He looked back at his wife, confused. "Lock us in a room?"

"Ah…it's the third little 'tradition'," Cagalli sighed as she sat back in her chair. "The first is the fete. The second is the arch of swords, the third is on the wedding night, where they lock us in the room."

Athrun tilted his head to the side. "Why would they do that?" He received his answer as Cagalli's face began to redden. His eyes widened as he looked away. "Oh…"

"Well, that's nothing to worry about," she assured him. She waved her hand towards where her brother was seated beside Lacus. "Kira wouldn't let them do that, anyway. We can count on him."

Athrun looked over at the brunette who was being poured some wine. Admittedly, a small part of him was disappointed, then again, what exactly was he expecting with his first night as man and wife with Cagalli? There was only one thing he could see her doing that night and that was sleeping with pillow between them.

* * *

It wasn't a pillow, but it might as well could've been. "What are all those?" Athrun raised an eyebrow as Cagalli placed a series of leather file folders on to the cleared table of their suite. She was still dressed in her wedding dress, though her veil and hair ornaments had long been removed. He could see her white shoes tossed carelessly to the side as she scurried around the room, making sure all the files she had asked for had brought from the estate.

"Work," she replied simply as she hunched over the table and looked through her folders. "I have meetings with some delegates from Plants on trade agreements and they're expecting some tentative agreements prepared."

Athrun fell back on the seat behind her as he unbuttoned his coat. "Are you sure you want to work?" he asked. "You had a long day."

Cagalli shook her head as she dismissed the idea. "I've had longer days," she assured him. "And I need to run the trade agreements through the council this week, before the meetings. I was going to have Kira sort through older agreements archived in the palace, tomorrow, but you saw what happened to _him_ ," she snorted with irritation.

Athrun chuckled as he removed his boots. Kira had been given drink after drink by Lacus. If one didn't know any better, it was as if she were trying to get him drunk. The blushing brunette obviously had no idea what was going on and, before the end of the night, was found curled up against a seemingly pleased Lacus outside in the garden, sleeping noisily.

After a dance, Cagalli and Athrun had gone outside for a breath of fresh air and found the pink-haired monarch sitting on the edge of one of the fountains, with Kira laying with his head on her lap, snoring. He reeked of wine and Athrun had to stop Cagalli from pushing him into the fountain.

"He got drunk! Drunk at my wedding!" the blonde had proclaimed, irritated. "What kind of a brother is he!?"

"We should get him to a room so he can rest," Athrun stated calmly. "Calm down, Cagalli, at least he didn't do anything embarrassing."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, no one saw," Lacus answered cheerfully. The newlyweds merely looked at her as she giggled. The corner of the blonde's eye twitched. Drunk Kira was an embarrassing Kira, and he was lucky to never remember it the next day.

"Er…I'll get Mwu," Cagalli murmured. Athrun followed behind her.

Their wedding reception had gone smoothly. Guests from either side seemed genuinely pleased with the arrangements and many congratulations were given to the couple. There weren't any fights and any disagreements between the two parties were quickly seen to before they could escalate. Cagalli had met a slew of Plants nobility, including that of Shinn's best friend, Rey. With a smile on her face the entire time, she had greeted them formally and answered their questions patiently.

Lady Durandal, former classmate of Queen Murrue during their years at the same Academy where Athrun and Kira attended as children, was excited to hear how exactly she met Athrun. When Cagalli was unable to really fill the silence with a flowery story of love and romance, she happily recounted how she met her husband, Lord Gilbert Durandal. That was quickly followed by how the Queen of Orb was swept off her feet by her advisor and the Chartreuse captain's story of how Advisor Waltfeld proposed.

Athrun had to cut in and save his wife from the other women once he realized she was trapped in their web of romance novel-esque stories. Numerous dances had been held, with Athrun dancing with practically every woman of high standing from both nations. Cagalli had removed her shoes after their first dance and claimed she wouldn't make it through the evening if she kept them on. Considering how many men she danced with, much to Athrun's annoyance, she was surprised her feet weren't aching.

Then again, she was a Haumea Elite. She wasn't one to complain so easily. He looked back at the woman seated in front of him as he stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. Did you want to go change first?" he asked. Their wedding suite's bathroom was connected to the changing room.

"No, no," she said distractedly as she waved her hand behind her. "You go ahead. I need to make sure everything is here first. I can use it after you."

"If you're sure," he nodded. He headed towards the bathroom. Cagalli raised her eyes to glance up at him just as he removed his coat and tossed it over the back of the couch in the sitting room. She bit her lower lip as she watched him unbutton his shirt beneath and shrug it off his body as he walked into the bathroom. As he disappeared around the corner, she found herself craning her neck in an attempt to get a better look. "Is there a towel out here?"

He suddenly reappeared outside, shirtless and clad only in his pants as he glanced around the room. He paused in mid step as he noticed Cagalli's appreciative eyes examining his body critically. _Absolutely flawless…_

"Cagalli?" Her head snapped up at the sound her name and immediately looked back down at her papers. Her hands aimlessly ran over the assorted papers spread in front of her.

"Oh, uh…" she stammered as she avoided his eyes. "I was…um…I'm just…um…" Her eyes darted around the room, trying to pretend she hadn't just been ogling her husband's body. She had every right to, she assured herself, but it was still unbecoming. As she looked around the room, she realized she was missing something. "Have you seen my bag?

Athrun raised an eyebrow questioningly as he opened up the wardrobe and glanced inside for some towels. "Your bag?"

"Asagi said that she had brought a small overnight bag here," Cagalli said as she pushed herself up from her seat. The rustling of her dress sounded around her as her eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe it's in the wardrobe…"

She grabbed her skirts and crossed the room. Athrun glanced around the area as he scratched the back of his head, confused. "I'm sure it's around here," he assured her before heading back to the bathroom. Perhaps he had overlooked the towels. He grabbed his jacket on the way in. "Check the drawers. Perhaps they put your clothes away," he added as he disappeared into the other room. "Is this a laundry chute? Convenient."

Cagalli held the wardrobe doors open and frowned. Her bag wasn't there. In fact, it was completely empty. "Maybe…can you check the changing room? Is there anything in there?" she asked as she walked towards the series of drawers just beyond the wardrobe.

"I'll check!" he shouted. Cagalli began pulling the drawers open, frowning every time it was revealed that there was nothing within. When the last one was nearly ripped out in her fervor, the reality sank in.

"They're kidding…" she murmured to herself. She rushed back to the wardrobe and tore the doors open. "Athrun!"

"It's not here, Cagalli," the blue-haired man said from beyond the threshold. "But I did find some towels! Oh, and it looks like they left you your shampoo and some soap!"

The blonde whirled around as she closed the wardrobe doors behind her. There were no clothes in the changing room. No clothes in the wardrobe or the drawers. None. Not only were her clothes missing, but _Athrun's_ were as well. "Athrun, did you bring clothes?" she asked.

"Oh, when Advisor La Flagga told me, I asked Dearka to throw some things together and bring them to the room while we were at the reception," he said. Cagalli could hear the water rushing as Athrun turned on the shower. "He said he put them in the drawers for me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Miriallia…" the blonde hissed in a low voice. She slammed her fist against the top of the drawer. "This cannot be happening!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

From within the bathroom, Athrun finished wrapping a towel around his mid section before taking the remainder of his uniform and tossing it into the laundry shoot. Upon hearing his wife's angry yell, Athrun peeked out from the doorway to the changing and bathroom. "Is something wrong?"

"We don't have any clothes!" Cagalli yelled as she slammed the wardrobe doors closed. She whirled around to face her new husband, panic written all over her face. "They didn't bring us anything to wear!"

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" He shook his head. "No, Dearka said he brought my clothes to the room," he said as he walked past her, one hand holding on to his towel tightly. He opened the wardrobe doors and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe in here…" he mumbled as he began to open the drawers. "You can borrow my shirt if you want, Cagalli. I can sleep without…where did he put them?"

"He didn't put them _anywhere_ ," Cagalli seethed as her hands fisted at her sides. "He didn't even bring them!"

Athrun frowned. "Typical Dearka…" he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I give him one order and he completely forgets."

"No, it's not that he _forgot_ ," Cagalli hissed as she stormed past Athrun. "It's that _they_ told him not to!" She reached out and grabbed the handles to the double doors to the hall outside. Her fingers tightened around them as she tried to jiggle them open, only to find that they were firmly locked from the outside. "Locked!"

"What? Who's 'they'?" Athrun rushed across the room as Cagalli swept past him, heading towards the lone balcony windows. She pulled open the curtains that had been closed over them.

"I knew it!" Cagalli growled. Athrun turned around from where he was trying to open the door. His eyes widened as he looked at the bars that came over the windows. "They locked us in! I saw my files on the table and I thought they had decided not to go through with it! I should've known better! Trying to lull me into a false sense of security…"

Athrun stared at the lengths their 'friends' had apparently taken. "But…" he began carefully. "They'll let us out, won't they?"

"In the morning, if we're lucky," Cagalli frowned. She gritted her teeth and pulled the curtains closed. "I never should've let trusted them…I knew they'd pull something like this. Haumea Elite tradition my…" She gritted her teeth.

"Well, it's just for one night," Athrun told her, slightly relieved. "They'll let us out in the morning. We just have to wait until them."

Cagalli looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Athrun, do you have any idea how heavy this dress is? You can't possibly expect me to sleep in it, do you?"

A pink blush rushed to his cheeks as he looked away sheepishly. "Well…"

She sighed and shook her head. "May I borrow your shirt then?" she asked. "You can sleep in your pants and I'll sleep in your shirt."

Athrun's face only grew redder. "I…um…the laundry chute…" Cagalli's mouth opened part way.

"Athrun…" she trailed off shaking her head. "Tell me you didn't…you can't expect me to sleep in a towel!" she exclaimed, her hands motioning to the piece of cloth wound around his hips. The thought of her in a towel seemed to make him even more uncomfortable.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he offered.

"In what?" Cagalli asked, challengingly. Her eyes lowered to the towel around his waist. Athrun's hands instinctively lowered and held on to it tighter. "Forget it," she told him. "I have an idea!" she told him determinedly.

Athrun let out a heavy breath and nodded. "Great," he said as he watched her walk back to the table. His eyes widened as she grabbed one of the chairs. He frowned. "Cagalli…?"

"I'll just break the door open!" she smiled. Athrun's eyes widened.

"Cagalli!" he shouted. He rushed over as she lifted the chair over her head. "No! Are you insane?! It's just one night! I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed! You don't need to break the doors!"

"Athrun! Let me go!" Cagalli said as she tried to twist out of his reach. The male was stronger and pried her hands from the wooden seat. "It's not like they can't replace the door!"

"Cagalli, it is not necessary!" he insisted as he finally managed to pull the chair from her hands. "Honestly, Cagalli! Do you find spending time alone with me that repulsive that you feel the need to break a door open!?"

"No!" Cagalli shouted as she pulled away from him. "But I..." her voice faltered. "I…"

"You what?" Athrun asked as he put the chair down beside him and frowned. Her eyes lowered.

"This is just an awkward situation," Cagalli admitted as she leaned back against the door. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just a ridiculous joke and, under any other circumstances, it wouldn't be taken so seriously."

"What do you mean any other circumstances?" Athrun asked as his lips tightened. "We just got married. Isn't that the circumstance this 'joke' was supposed to be held under?"

Cagalli released a heavy breath and looked up at him. "Yes, but in most other cases, the bride and groom would have no objections to being locked together in a room!"

Athrun's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. "In case you haven't noticed, Captain Athha," he began as he neared her. "The only one complaining is _you_." He loomed in front of her and met her wide amber orbs with hardened green ones. "I had no idea you detested me so," he said in a low, stinging voice.

Despite his harsh tone, he couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt by her reaction. It wasn't as if he expected their wedding night to be like other wedding nights, but he hadn't expected her to dislike the idea of being alone with him to be so strong. Cagalli's eyes lowered.

"I'm not…I don't detest you…" she said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't…I just…" Her eyes narrowed as her fingers dug into her upper arms. "This is ridiculous…I'm over reacting, aren't I?" she breathed. "I'm sorry, Athrun. I didn't mean to insult you."

Athrun let out a heavy breath and lowered his head against hers. He rested his forehead against the top of hers as he closed his eyes. "It's nothing. Take the bed," he told her quietly. "I'll take a sheet and sleep on the couch, all right?" He tilted his head and kissed the top of her head gently before pulling away and stepping back. "Don't stay up too late working."

He stepped back and headed back towards the bathroom. Cagalli ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. She must've looked like such a fool with her ranting, but how was she supposed to feel? She had no other clothes, other than the uncomfortable dress she currently wore, and Athrun had no clothes at all. She didn't mind sharing a room with him. It was sharing a room with him _without clothes_ that bothered her.

What did the others expect to happen? What did _she_ expect to happen? She shook her head to clear her mind. She was overreacting. She would take the bed. Athrun would take the couch, like a proper gentleman. It wouldn't be awkward at all. Besides, he had made it clear that he had no intention of pursuing anything other than sleep that night.

Sighing tiredly, Cagalli returned to the table and put her things in order. After reading through one document, a voice came from the bathroom. "Cagalli! Can you pull a sheet out for me?"

"Hmm? Sure!" Cagalli skimmed over her document once more before pushing herself out of her seat and walking over to the bed. Athrun stuck his head out from around the corner.

"Do you need help?" he asked. She was still in her dress.

Cagalli didn't bother looking back as she grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it off. "No, I can get it," she assured him as she tugged one of the flat bed sheets out from beneath the pillows. Gritting her teeth, she climbed on to the bed; a struggle with her dress still on, and began pulling the targeted sheet's edges out from beneath the sides of the bed.

Athrun walked outside, a towel still wrapped tightly around his waste as he grinned and watched his wife wrestle against a piece of cloth that was tightly tucked around the mattress. "Cagalli, your dress is hindering you. Go ahead and take a shower. I can get it," he told her as he walked forward.

"Its fine, Athrun," Cagalli insisted as she gathered her skirts around her and tried to get better leverage on her knees. She wrapped part of the sheets around her hands as she gritted her teeth and pulled back. A good portion of the cloth was released and Cagalli smirked proudly. She looked over her shoulder. "See! Nothing to it…" Her smirk faded as she found the man standing at the side of the bed. A clean, white towel was wrapped around his hips, absorbing the water that slid down the contours of his body dutifully. Another towel was around his neck, having been used to try to get the water out of his damp hair. The room suddenly felt warmer.

"I can take it from here," he assured her as he reached down and took hold of the sheet. Cagalli's flushed face immediately turned away. Didn't he have any shame? Parading around half naked in front of her!

Keeping her eyes focused on the bed sheet, she swallowed the lump in her throat and began crawling towards the other side of the bed as quickly as she could. "Why don't you try to pull it out from that side and I'll get the other corner."

"Cagalli," Athrun said as he frowned. He watched as she struggled to make it across, all while the sheet tangled around her body. She didn't even notice with the weight of her wedding dress still on. "Cagalli, wait, your dress-"

"I'll change in minute!" she assured him as she pushed herself up. She prepared to climb over the edge and Athrun's eyes widened. Unable to lift her leg up all the way, Cagalli found her weight placed on a non-existent limb. Her eyes widened as she saw the ground beneath her coming up. Her arms flew out to brace herself.

"Cagalli!" He dropped the edge of the bed sheet and jumped on the bed. As her hand flailed out beside her, he grabbed it. With a firm tug, he pulled her back, slamming her body against his and sending them both tumbling to the bed. A surprised yelp came from the blonde as she bounced up and down on the mattress, her body resting on top of something firm, warm, and wet.

She opened her eyes and found herself spread on top of one slightly dazed Red Knight. "Athrun! Are you all right?" she gasped as she raised her head to look down at his.

The blue-haired noble let out a heavy breath and nodded his head tiredly. "Are you?" he asked. He lifted his head and found himself staring into wide eyes framed by gold hair that brushed across his cheeks. His breath caught in his throat as she nodded, distracted.

"Yes…I'm sorry…I didn't even notice…I should've changed earlier," she mused to herself as she prepared to pull herself off of him. His arm tightened around her waist and held her down. Confused, the blonde looked back down at him. "Athrun?"

"I…," he began stupidly as he kept his eyes on hers. He should've removed his arm. He should've allowed her to get off of him. A warm hand rose and caressed the side of her face. Her eyebrows furrowed, confused. He should've done anything other than what he was about to do. His hand brushed her hair over her bare shoulders as he raised his head. Suddenly, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

Cagalli's eyes widened as she felt his lips brush against the exposed flesh of her shoulder. Her heart nearly shot out of her chest as his hand ran down her back slowly. Her mind was rushing as a thousand thoughts ran through it. What happened to the couch? What happened to getting the bed? What in the world was he doing? What was _she_ doing?

Her eyes rolled back before closing, happily relishing his attention before allowing her senses to rush back. "Athrun…?" she choked out, almost regretfully. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked up at her. A warm, content smile graced his face. For a moment he seemed completely at peace and without any heavy thoughts weighing on his mind.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked up at her with adoring eyes that told her there was no one else in his mind, but her. She prepared to tell him to stop and to push him away. She prepared herself to lecture him or yell at him for doing that to her…again. Instead she stared out at his peaceful, gentle face and bit her lower lip hesitantly.

Silently, she lowered her head and buried it against his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand caress the back of her head. "Never mind," she whispered softly against his warm skin. "It's nothing."

* * *

"How is he?" Miriallia asked as she reached one of the many guest bedrooms of the palace.

"Still sleeping," Mwu sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know he'll pay for it tomorrow."

"Lacus, my dear, did you have to get him drunk?" Queen Murrue asked as the pink-haired queen looked up from the side of the bed, where she was seated pleasantly. "I understand your eagerness to help; however, getting Kira drunk wasn't necessary."

"We never were specific when we asked her to distract him," Miriallia mused.

"How are Athrun and Cagalli, Captain Haww?" Lacus asked.

Miriallia smiled weakly. "After some screaming about breaking down the door, I think they've come to some sort of compromise," the brunette admitted. "I was quiet with I left."

Mwu snorted in differently. "It may be quiet now, but come morning…" he trailed off knowingly.

"In the morning," Miriallia said as she glanced over at the bed, where a uniform clad scholar was sleeping soundly. "I don't know who I'm more worried about. Kira or Cagalli."


	17. Chapter - 17

Everyone knew him as an early riser, mostly from being conditioned to get up at dawn to begin his duties at the temple. Usually, he had no problem getting up when his internal clock told him to. There were exceptions of course, such as when he had overworked himself the day before, lacked several days of sleep, or had gotten so drunk he couldn't remember the night before.

From the pounding in his head and the odd taste in his mouth, he had decided it was the latter. Tiredly, heavy purple eyes struggled to open. He cringed as the stream of light that found its way through the break in the curtains shone right in his eye. He immediately turned away, only to groan out loud at the ache that shot through his head.

"Here you go, Kira, drink this," a warm, kind, and extremely familiar voice told him. The brunette didn't have time to turn his head towards the voice. He felt someone tilt his head up and the cool rim of a glass press against his parted lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth and allowed the odd tasting liquid to course through his mouth and down his throat. After a mouth full, he closed his lips and swallowed the cool liquid. He felt the hand behind his head gently lower him back against his pillow. "Don't worry. It will make you feel better. Manna said so."

Kira turned his head to the owner of the voice. Through blurred vision, he could see someone in light lavender clothing and, as his vision cleared, pink hair. His eyes narrowed. There was only one person he knew who had pink hair, but what was she doing in his apartment?

Suddenly, his eyes widened. He shot up into a sitting position, immediately regretting it as pain shot through his head. His hands shot up and grasped his temples as he grimaced. "Ah! Ow…!"

"Kira!" Lacus gasped as she leaned forward. "Don't push yourself. You drank quite a bit last night and now you have a hang over!"

"I know I have a hangover, Lacus, I…" his voice trailed off as his eyes widened. He looked up at the woman seated beside him on the large bed, gently stroking his back in an effort to sooth him. "What…what are you doing here?"

He was met with a bright smile. "Waiting for you to get up…I knew you'd have a nasty headache after last night, so I made sure to have a quick remedy on hand. Queen Murrue had Manna bring me something for you."

He looked confused. "But…why did you come all the way to my apartment?" He smiled as a small blush reached his cheeks. "You didn't have to do that…" Lacus tilted her head to the side, curiously.

"Kira, we're not at your apartment," she pointed out. She motioned out towards the extravagant palace guestroom they were in. "We're at the palace, remember?"

"The palace…?" His eyes crinkled up as he slowly took in his surroundings. _Odd…_ "Why…?"

"The wedding, remember?" Lacus asked. "Athrun and your sister's wedding?"

She could almost see the gears move in his brown haired head. Slowly, his confused look melted into one of surprise and then, suddenly, horror. "Cagalli!" he cried out. What had he done? He was supposed to make sure Cagalli didn't become a victim of the elite's last tradition!

A second later, the bed sheets that Lacus had carefully tucked around him were throw off and the hangover laden man was scrambling to get off the bed. Beside him, Lacus' eyes widened. "Kira!" She reached over and grabbed his wrist before he could fall off the edge of the bed in his rushed daze. "Kira, calm down!"

"I have to save her, Lacus!" the male twin insisted, as if his sister were in some life threatening situation. "She depended on me tonight to keep _them_ away!"

"Them?" the pink-haired woman asked. Kira wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, no…it's morning! It's _already_ morning!" Kira gasped as his eyes crinkled up panic. "I'm too late!"

"Too late for what?" Lacus asked innocently. The brown-haired man turned to the Plants queen, half sprawled across the bed, holding on to his wrist as he teetered on the edge of the mattress. Most men would've stopped their panicked worry at the sight, but not Kira. He remained frantic.

"The last Haumea Elite tradition is to lock the bride and groom in a room for their wedding night!" Kira exclaimed.

Lacus nodded. "Yes…but it's their wedding night…" she asserted. "Aren't they _supposed_ to spend ittogether?"

Kira, seemingly forgetting about his post-drunken state, shook his head. "Yes, but…but…she's my sister!" he insisted, as if that made all the difference. Lacus' blue eyes softened.

"Kira," she assured him as she scooted closer to him and gently patted his shoulder. "You know Athrun wouldn't do anything to Cagalli."

"You don't know that," he pouted. Lacus smiled softly and reached down to squeeze his hand. "I can't believe I drank so much…I don't even remember how it happened."

Beside him, Lacus let out a nervous laugh and looked away. "It's all right, Kira. I made sure you didn't do anything embarrassing. Advisor La Flagga came by and helped carry you to the room."

Kira's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand…All remember was talking to you…I don't even know how I drank so much!"

"It doesn't matter," Lacus assured him. "Anyway, it's still dawn, and to my understanding, someone will let them out this morning."

"Yes, but…" Kira's voice trailed off and he slowly turned towards the young Queen suspiciously. "Lacus…how did you know that?"

"Oh…um…" her eyes darted to the side. "I believe Captain Haww mentioned it." Kira stared at her silently. Lacus chewed her bottom lip until her shoulders finally slumped. Her hands grabbed on to his arm earnestly as she looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Kira! I thought it was a good idea! They just haven't had enough time alone, so when they told me about this, I thought it would be for the best. Then they said that you'd probably stop them or somehow keep them away from each other so they asked me to-"

"They asked you to get me drunk?" he stated. His eyes narrowed. "Who put you up to it?" Kira asked with a frown across his usually sweet face. Lacus hesitated. "Lacus…"

"Captain Waltfeld…" she trailed off. "And Captain Haww…and Queen Murrue…Advisor La Flagga…Dearka thought it was a good idea, too."

Kira groaned and ran a hand down his face. "I can't believe this…I can't believe they _made_ you get me drunk!?" Inwardly, Lacus felt a little guilty. It wasn't as if she were completely innocent. Kira grimaced. "What if something happened!?" he wailed.

"I didn't take advantage of you! I swear!" Lacus insisted. Kira raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even been thinking about that, but suddenly the thought didn't seem all that unappealing.

"Lacus, I know you wouldn't do anything like that," Kira assured her as he reached forward and stroked her cheek. "And I don't blame you for being _coerced_ into this."

The twinge of guilt hit her again. "Actually, they merely mentioned it…" Lacus said weakly. "I volunteered-"

"What matters now is that I have to find them and unlock the door so they can get out." Kira cut her off, completely ignoring her confession.

Lacus nodded understandingly. "And clothes…they took all their clothes, too," The air around the scholar suddenly tensed and Lacus looked up. "Er…Isn't that part of the tradition?"

"Who has the key." Kira demanded in a low voice as his eyes glazed over.

"The key?" Lacus whispered quietly as she realized she had just let part of the secret slip. Kira was definitely not pleased.

"One of them has to have the key! Lacus," He turned to the woman and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "They must've told you. Who has the key to the room!?"

"Captain Haww was the one that locked them in," Lacus told him. Kira immediately let her go and stood up, heading straight for the door. "But, she said she was giving the key to Stellar!"

"Which room is Stellar in?" he said as frowned. Typical. They knew he had a weak spot for his youngest sister and never once raised his voice at her. She would be the only one who could get away with it without facing his wrath.

"Captain Haww had her carriage take her back to the Rouge Seray last night." Lacus told him. The brunette stopped at the door.

"They had her _driven back_ …?" he asked behind gritted teeth. Haumea Elite…he should've known they'd find a way to postpone his intervention longer than necessary. Lacus nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kira?"

"I'm going to the Rouge Seray," he scowled. "And if I can't kind the key, I'm going to break the door down." His hand wrapped around the door knob and Lacus shot up from her seat.

"Kira, wait!" she called out worriedly.

"Don't try to stop me, Lacus," Kira told her as he prepared to open the door, looking completely determined. "I-"

"You're not wearing any pants!" she cried out as her face reddened. She stopped a few paces from the man, who suddenly felt the cool air around his bare legs. His purple eyes lowered. He could see his socks and his underpants just beneath the hem of his wrinkled, alcohol scented shirt. Between them was pale, bare flesh.

 _Haumea Elite…_ they got him, yet again. He gritted his teeth and stormed back in the room. As he tugged on the pair of slacks hanging over the back of the couch, he wobbled back to the door. _Don't worry, Cagalli,_ he thought to himself as he stumbled forward. _Your big brother is coming to save you!_

* * *

He looked down at the bare, smooth skin of her back and watched as the muscles beneath moved with each fluid movement of her arms. Her short golden hair was unkempt around her head, but it didn't seem to bother her. She was much too concentrated on her work as she lay on her stomach. Part of him wasn't even sure she knew he was awake next to her.

As she lifted her thumb to her lips, to give it a slight lick before using it to turn the pages of the various documents in front of her, Athrun suddenly wished he were that appendage. _Anything to be given attention by those soft, inviting lips of hers_. His eyes wandered to her exposed back once more.

Even it Kira hadn't told him that Cagalli had more admirers than he would care to acknowledge, Athrun wouldn't be surprised if she did. Simply looking at her now, with her bare flesh exposed to him and the crumpled pool of white sheets barely covering her legs and butt, it was obvious that the Haumea Elite captain was worthy of awe. It was an alluring sight and the fact that she probably didn't even realize it made her all the more seductive. Most husbands, upon seeing their wives in Cagalli's indifferent position would've already taken the opportunity to gather her in his arms.

Instead, Athrun sat where he had fallen asleep the night before; sitting up with his back leaning against the headboard of the bed, his midsection wrapped in a separate white sheet. He had fallen asleep cold, with his new wife's back turned to him…all because, no matter how much he wanted her the night before, he couldn't even kiss her on the lips.

It had started out so well. Fate was good to him, for once. He was alone, with a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman who happily buried her face against his shoulder, stroked his hair, and had a warm, supple body that fit so perfectly in his arms. It was almost as if she were created just for him. For a few all too short moments, he had forgotten everything beyond the bed. All he felt were the soft sheets around him and the even softer feel of Cagalli's body against him. He smiled whenever she let out a light laugh when his hand caressed a sensitive area once he had unbuttoned the back of her dress.

Athrun couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. Then, as he rolled on top of her and stroked her hair from her face, she raised her hands and brushed his out of his eyes. He looked down at clear, amber eyes. If he had any doubt, any question on how Cagalli felt about him, they were answered at that moment.

She loved him and she didn't even have to say a word. For a moment, he was happiest man in the world. Then Yzak's words returned to him.

_"The man she loves hates her with a passion. It would be a punishment for her."_

Athrun didn't hate her. He couldn't hate her, he tried. He actually _tried_ to hate her and in the end he still dreamt of her every night and felt his breath taken away whenever he saw her. He welcomed the time he spent with her, even looked forward to it. Simply being with her made him _happy_. How could he possibly hate her?

Because she killed Shinn's parents and gave the fatal wound to Meer. Because she orphaned his heir and silenced an innocent child. Because he was in love her and because of that, he was betraying the spirit of a good woman.

"Athrun?" she had asked as she stroked the sides of his face. The intent look had vanished into that of guilt. "Is something wrong?"

She was so soft against him. She was made for him. And Athrun couldn't look her in the eyes. "Cagalli…" he whispered shamefully. "I'm sorry…" Then he had rolled off her. His distance from her was less than an arm's length away, but he might as well have built a wall between them.

Cagalli went silent. "I understand," she had said softly. She offered him a warm smile as she soothed the sheets around them as she pushed herself up in a sitting position beside him. "I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries…"

The blonde had slowly untangled herself from the sheets. As she moved to stand, his hand had reached out and grabbed hold of hers firmly. "Cagalli," he rasped, labored. _Don't hate me._ "I…"

"You can still take the bed," she said as she kept that painfully cheerful smile on her face. His heart twisted. Her lips were smiling, but her eyes… "I'm going to take a shower and then get some rest," she said quickly as she tugged her hand from his and pushed herself off the bed before he had a chance to reach for her.

Athrun sat up and looked after her. Her head was turned away as she seemed to busy herself with rearranging the papers on the table before heading to the bathroom. His eyes crinkled up desperately. "I want to stay with you tonight," he admitted loudly. He watched as her shoulders tensed. Her arms stiffened at her sides and the rustling of the papers came to a stop. "I do…I just …"

He watched as she lowered her head and placed her palms on the table. "Just go to bed, Athrun. Get some sleep," she said in a low, trembling voice. The pain in his chest strengthened. Was she going to cry? He didn't know what to do if she cried.

"This is your bed," he argued weakly. "I want you in it." Part of him laughed at his words. At another time, he would've made it sound suggestive, but now, it just sounded desperate.

Cagalli bit her lower lip, her back still to him. "When you wake up, I'll be there…" She took a deep breath and turned around to face him with that pained smile. "If you think I'll let you take the soft comfy bed and leave me with that couch, you've got another thing coming!" she joked.

Athrun's saddened green eyes watched as she walked back to the bed and pulled on one of the flat bed sheets. She gathered them in her arms and they disappeared into the bathroom quickly. Athrun slammed his fist against the soft bed, making him bounce on top of it as he cursed.

First he was guilty for being attracted to her and now he felt guilty for hurting her. What bothered him the most was that hurting her made him feel even _worse_. The rest of the night, he had remained in his seated position, beside her in silence. Refusing to let himself look at her, he turned his head away from her side of the bed. He only acknowledged her presence when the bed sank in beside him.

He didn't say a word and wondered if she had fallen asleep. If she did, she had woken up rather early; before the sunrise. She slipped off the bed and he heard the shuffling of papers. A moment later, she returned to the bed. A dim light was on beside her as she began to look over trade agreements. She had been hard at work for hours now. Perhaps, like him, she couldn't sleep either. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the headboard, trying to find something to say to break the depressing silence.

"If you are more uncomfortable, you should go to the table to do your work," he said in a low, tired voice. That was the best he could come up with? _Brilliant, Athrun…simply brilliant._

Cagalli's concentration didn't seem to break. She continued to read the parchments in front of her, beside the pillow propping her up. "I said I would be here when you wake up," she stated simply.

Athrun paused. Beside him, his hands clenched into fists. "I never went to sleep," he answered truthfully.

Cagalli lowered her eyes. Her hands stopped moving over the papers. "I know," she admitted. "I didn't, either."

He turned to look down at her, suddenly feeling even guiltier. He reached forward, about to place a hand on her shoulder, when he stopped. His hand hovered above her skin, hesitant to actually touch her - his wife and the woman he couldn't seem to touch enough the night before.

Lowering his eyes, he pulled his hand back. "Cagalli, I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying that," she said. Rough movements gathered her papers together as she narrowed her eyes and gave them a glare she couldn't give her husband. "I told you, I understand. I don't expect you to do anything other than what was stated in the provisions. You have done nothing that needs an apology," she told him, irritated.

His eyes narrowed. "You deserve an apology-"

"Why?" Cagalli snapped as she turned and shot him an irritated glare. For the first time since he watched her vanish into the bathroom the night before, Athrun could see her eyes. They were soft and slightly swollen. Had she been crying? He hadn't heard a thing from her the night before. "Are you _sorry_ you _married me_?"

The question struck him and he jerked his head back. The thought had never even crossed his mind. "No, Cagalli, I'm not sorry, but last night-"

Her face burned with a humiliated blush. "To be honest, Lord Zala, it doesn't matter. This is merely a legal marriage." She grabbed the bed sheet with one hand and gathered it to her chest as she turned away from him and moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Cagalli-"

"I would appreciate it if you weren't so regretful," she said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. " _You_ choose _me_ as your wife. I would appreciate if you didn't look so disgusted when you touch me."

She stormed away from the bed, leaving Athrun sitting there with a stunned expression on his face. Frowning, he gathered the remaining sheet round his waist and threw his legs off his side of the bed. "What happened last night wasn't your fault!" he said as he stood beside the bed and tightened the sheet around his waist. "I didn't mean to insult you!"

"I never said you did!" Cagalli snapped as she slammed her papers on the table. She whirled around and looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Listen, Athrun," she began carefully. "It was just…embarrassing. I think the best thing to do is to pretend it never happened, all right?"

His heart clenched in his chest. Did she even realize what she was saying? To pretend it never happened meant he would have to forget all about the happiest moment in his life or the feeling of her curves melting against the contours of his body. He'd have to forget the look in her eyes that told him that she loved him.

"But it did happen," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm not sorry it happened. I'm not sorry I married you. The only think I'm sorry about is that _I stopped_ ," Cagalli lifted her head to look at him and met his clear eyes. She turned her head away slowly.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Cagalli asked softly. Athrun nodded his head, slowly approaching her.

"I wanted to marry you. I want to be with you," Athrun told her. His eyes lowered. "It's just that last night…"

"You weren't ready…" Cagalli said, understandingly, in a quiet voice. "I told you, I understand."

He stopped in front of her and shook his head. "No," he whispered softly. "You don't." She raised her head as the crook of his finger tilted it upwards to meet his gaze. She could feel the soft, warm air of his breath against her as her eyes started to close.

Athrun felt his lips brush the tip of her nose. He felt her bangs touch his skin. He could even feel her rapid heartbeat against him. The only thing he couldn't sense was the sounds of the door knob fidgeting as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Cagalli!" a voice shouted from behind the door. The abrupt voice made his blood freeze. The sound of Kira's voice penetrated the room and a second later, Athrun was shoved aside. In front of him, Cagalli's wide amber eyes were focused on the door. Her face paled at the sound of her brother's voice. "I have the key!"

"It's Kira!" Cagalli gasped as she reached forward and grabbed Athrun's shoulders. She looked up at him frantically. "Go to the bathroom!"

The blue-haired man looked taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Go to the bathroom and pretend to be taking a shower or something!" Cagalli insisted. He furrowed his eyebrows as she spun him around and pushed him in the direction of the adjoining room.

"Cagalli-"

"Do you want another black eye?" she hissed as she glanced over her shoulder, towards the door. Athrun paused for a moment, half tempted to steal her away with him. Instead, he nodded his head.

"Fine," he stated as he gathered the trailing pieces of cloth around him. "But this isn't over," he promised. He swept down and planted a chaste kiss on her head before rushing to the bathroom. He barely made it past the threshold when the door swung open and Kira burst into the room.

"Cagalli!" he exclaimed as he saw his sister standing in the middle of a room, wrapped in a bed sheet. Horrified purple eyes quickly turned into narrowed slits. "What did he do to you!?" he demanded.

"Nothing! And what took you so long?" Cagalli retorted. "I had to sleep in bed sheets!" she proclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"I brought you clothes!" he assured her as he lifted up an over night back. "They had given the only key to the room to Stellar and then sent her back to the Seray. I had to race there and back to get it," he said as he handed her a bag. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the vacant room. "Where is he?"

"Take a shower," Cagalli told him as she looked through the contents of the bag. She sighed in relief as she found her nice, clean, modest pieces of clothing within. She looked over her shoulder, towards where Kira was stalking to the bathroom. "Kira! What are you doing!?" she gasped.

"I'm going to talk to him-" Kira began, only to be give a scowl by his sister.

"Forget it! Just escort me to the room next door to change," Cagalli told him as she clutched the bag against her. "I have a full day today and need to get some work done."

Kira hesitated, but nodded. "Fine, but are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" he asked as he ushered his sister out the door. Critical eyes scanned her head and shoulders for any incriminating marks.

Cagalli's fingers dug into the fabric of the overnight bag in her arms. "He didn't do a thing to me, Kira," she answered solemnly. Kira opened his mouth to protest, only to be shot a glare. " _Nothing_ ," she hissed.

Kira jerked his head back as she swept past him and entered the empty room next door. The door slammed in his face and Kira frowned. He turned back to the double doors he had thrown open moments before and glared. "Whatever you did to my sister, Athrun…I'll make sure it never happens again."

* * *

She smiled brightly, happily eating her morning meal as she looked around the end of the table in the dining hall. The chair at the head of the Rouge Seray's main table was vacant. Its occupant had left in the pre-dawn hours for a series of meetings within the palace. That left her, her brother, her brother-in-law, and the pretty pink-haired Queen of Plants.

"Stellar is happy that Kira wanted to come and stay with Stellar and Cagalli for a while!" the maroon-eyed blonde chirped. "It's been a while since Kira stayed here."

Beside her, Athrun dared to look across the table, where Kira was sitting, slowly eating his food while keeping a watchful eye on his new brother-in-law, as if waiting for him to somehow do something wrong. Kira's eyes wandered back to his youngest sister and gave her a smile. "Well, I heard Cagalli was busy this week, so I thought I'd stay to help out."

Athrun looked back down at his meal as he shifted in his seat. How convenient. The week he was spending at Cagalli's Seray, her twin brother had _happened_ to show up at her front door to inform her that he wanted to make up for letting her down at her wedding and aid her in doing research work for the trade agreements. That meant he had to say at her Seray for that period of time.

Despite her suspicions, Cagalli accepted the help. Having Kira, and subsequently Lacus who followed for the purpose of 'experiencing Seray life', there kept attention off of her and her would-be husband. Even if they shared the same room and slept in the same bed, they had hardly seen each other.

Athrun spent his days busy with legal matters from Plants regarding his estate. He could usually be found sitting in the gazebo outside, working away with an occasional cup of tea or plate of pastries at his side. He retired to bed early, having come to the realization that waiting up for Cagalli was fruitless.

His wife was constantly out of the Seray Estate. She was either at the palace at meetings or at another Seray for more meetings. When she did come home, it was very late at night. The blonde would take a shower and crawl into bed without a word. Whether she thought he was asleep or was avoiding speaking to him entirely, he wasn't sure. When he would wake up in the morning, Cagalli's side of the bed was already cold. She left no notes, not explanations. If he wanted to find out where she was, he would have to ask Lt. Caldwell or one of the other senior elites in the Seray.

Athrun wracked his brain, trying to remember the last time he had spoken to his wife. It would've been when he arrived at the Seray with bags in tow. He would spend one week with her before traveling back to Plants and waiting her end of the two week time. They had both decided it was best to get the visits over with quickly. Athrun had come alone. Shinn refused to come with him, opting to stay at the palace instead. Stellar had been disappointed.

Athrun had arrived six days earlier. It was the last day of his stay there and that evening, he and Shinn would follow the rest of the Plants citizens who had already returned, back to their home country. Lacus would be traveling with them.

In that entire time, he hadn't spoken to Cagalli all but the first day. Considering her schedule, which reflected on her lieutenant and other officers rushing around for follow-up information on the agreements, he doubted he would even get to say good-bye. His eyes lowered as he shot a glare at his plate. He should've said something the night before. He should've spoken to her when he had the chance. In a few hours, he would leave and he didn't think she would leave her meetings just to see him off. Duty came first for her, after all.

He lifted his eyes and looked at Kira, who was studying him passively. Even if he did see Cagalli before he left, Kira was sure to be there and make sure Athrun kept his distance. The blue-haired nobleman furrowed his eyebrows. Honestly, he had no idea what Cagalli told Kira, but he looked rather angry when Athrun stepped out of the shower and found the wrong twin sitting on his bed. If Lacus hadn't rushed in, having been looking for Kira, Athrun was sure the male twin would've overreacted again.

"So," Lacus smiled cheerfully from where she was seated beside Kira. "Has anyone seen Cagalli?"

Part of Athrun wanted to groan. Yes, he had 'seen' his wife, if they counted her silhouette against the changing screen at night, when he was supposed to be asleep. Beside him, Stellar piped up. "Cagalli says that the meetings are being rushed so that the Plants nobles visiting can go home soon."

"Do you know if they're almost done?" Lacus asked the young blonde earnestly. The first three days, Athrun would look excitedly to the door of the dining hall at dinner, when it swung open, silently hoping it was Cagalli. Whenever another elite walked through, the light in his eyes would die out and he'd quietly return to his meal, obviously disappointed. By the forth day, he seemed to have given up hope that she would join them for dinner.

Stellar frowned slightly and shook her head. "Sorry, Lacus, Stellar doesn't know."

"It's all right, Stellar," Lacus assured her with a warm smile. "I'm sure Cagalli is working very hard and will be done soon."

The sound of the door creaking open sounded and an unexpected voice rang out. "And you have Kira to thank for that." From his seat, Athrun's head snapped up. Even if he hadn't heard it in days, he could still recognize he voice.

"Cagalli…" he stammered as he shot up from his seat to greet her. Across from him, Kira frowned. Lacus smiled, pleased. It had been the first time in days that Athrun looked so awake and eager. "What are you…what about the meetings?" he gushed stupidly.

"Done," she said with a tired smile. He frowned slightly as he noticed the dark bags beneath her eyes and the weary look on her face. She stood behind her brother and placed her hands on his shoulders. "All thanks to Kira's hard work. If it weren't for him running around, helping us with the transcripts, we never would've been done early."

Kira stiffened in his seat. "Early?" He didn't like where this was going.

Cagalli smirked and squeezed his shoulders until he winced. "Yes, _early_ ," she said. "Athrun and Shinn are tonight," she reminded him. Amber eyes rose to meet Athrun's stunned gaze. The corners of her lips curled upwards in a small smile. Did he really think she'd forget? "I wanted to spend some time with him before he left."

Kira's jaw dropped with disbelief. All that time helping his sister only to have her run back into Athrun's arms? He thought not. Ignoring, Stellar's excited squeal and Lacus' energetic clap; he let out a little cough. "Sounds great," he agreed as he lifted up a napkin and dabbed his lips.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she released his shoulders and stepped away from him. "I'm glad you think so…"

"Of course, I do," Kira said with a friendly, beaming smile. His twin narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "We should _all_ go down to the beach and have a picnic!" Before Cagalli could interject, Kira turned to the other two women at the table. "How does that sound?"

"Oh! A beach side picnic! That would be wonderful, Kira!" Lacus gushed.

"Can Stellar bring Shinn?" Stellar asked excitedly. Kira nodded.

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

"We'll pass," Cagalli said as she rounded the table to reach Athrun's side. "I haven't been around for days and part of the provision was to spend a week with your spouse. I've been neglecting it and felt I should try to make up for it before he leaves."

Kira shrugged. "You can spend time with him at the picnic."

"Perhaps later," she assured her twin. Cagalli looked up at her husband. "I'm sorry to rush you, but are you finished with your breakfast?"

Athrun didn't bother glancing down at his half finished meal. He merely nodded. "Yes."

"Come on," Cagalli said as she took his hand and lead him towards the door. "We'll go for a ride."

"Wait!" Kira said as he shot up from his chair. "Do want me to come?"

"Kira, why would they want you to come?" Lacus sighed as she took his hand to hold him back. The door swung closed behind Cagalli and Athrun, leaving the three remaining people in the dining hall. Kira let out a heavy sigh and fell back on his chair. "Kira, they _are_ married now, you know. And they're still a newly wed couple. They should have their alone time."

The brunette scowled at the term. "She's still my sister." Kira grumbled as he grabbed his fork and stabbed at the remains of his meal.

"Kira," a small voice asked from across the table. Stellar smiled earnestly at her adopted older sibling. "Can Stellar still go to the beach with Kira and Lacus? For a picnic? Stellar hasn't been to the ocean in a while…" she trailed off hopefully.

Kira mulled over the question and slowly nodded as a wide smile graced his face. "Sure, Stellar," Kira told her, almost too happily. "We can still go for a picnic buy the water. I know just the place."

* * *

Cagalli released Athrun's hand as they stepped out of the foyer and on to the front steps of the house. For a brief moment, the blue-haired noble was a bit disappointed, but didn't have time to settling into the thought. Cagalli walked down the steps in front of them and motioned to the large dark red-brown colored horse with a black mane. The stallion seemed to snort as it stood beside the awaiting Akatsuki.

The blonde woman walked up to the stallion and gently patted the side of his neck. She looked up at her husband and smiled fondly. "What do you think of him?"

"He's…impressive…" Athrun admitted. While the new horse wasn't as large as Stellar's beloved Gaia, it was just as large as Akatsuki. "Did you…get a new horse?" Athrun asked as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"No," Cagalli said as she shook her head. She untied the horse's reins from the railing to the side of the steps. "You did."

Athrun's head shot up. "I…what?" His eyes flashed over to the muscular horse. Admittedly, this new horse was impressive. It looked younger and stronger than his trusted horse in Plants. "He's…mine?"

"A wedding present from Mwu," Cagalli explained as she held the reins out for him to take. "His name is Savior. Mwu says he's a cross breed."

Hesitantly, Athrun took the reins from his wife while he kept his eyes on the horse. "He's a good-looking horse…" he stated. He glanced over at Cagalli as she moved over to Akatsuki. "But I can't accept him." Beside the horse with the golden coat, the blonde woman snapped her head around to look at him.

"Why not?" she frowned. "Athrun, Mwu went out of his way to bring you Savior. You know it took him days to decide whether to give you Savior or one of his Zaku breeds?"

Athrun shook his head. "He's a good horse, but I already have one."

"Now you'll have two," Cagalli told him as she placed her foot in a stirrup and pulled herself up on Akatsuki. She looked down at the blue-haired man and let out a heavy sigh. "Athrun, he's a gift. Just take him," she offered him a small smile. "Mwu will be crushed if you don't like him."

Athrun let out a heavy breath and nodded in defeat. "You win," he told her as he prepared to mount the new horse. "Where do you want to go?"

"No where in particular," the blonde shrugged as Athrun adjusted himself in the saddle. "How does it feel?"

"About the same as riding Akatsuki," Athrun admitted. He glanced over at the other horse. "What about Strike?"

"She's taking a well deserved rest," Cagalli told him. "Mwu actually wants to borrow her for a few weeks. Strike has an excellent pedigree." Athrun nodded. Once he was settled on the new horse, Cagalli lead him out of the gates and towards the main road.

As the Seray Estate grew smaller behind them, Athrun shifted in his seat. Savior was at least half a pace behind Akatsuki and every time Athrun glanced over at Cagalli, she seemed to be looking straight ahead with a contemplative look on her face. He lowered his eyes back on the road in front of them. He didn't want to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.

Athrun kept quiet as Cagalli steered Akatsuki down a dirt path, heading towards the ocean in the distance. He looked over at the elite captain. She was going to the cliff side. A small smile graced his lips. That didn't seem so bad. As they trekked through the surrounding forest, carefully winding their way up towards the familiar patch of land overlooking the sea, Athrun tried to figure out what to say.

By the time he heard the sound of waves crashing against the jagged rocks below, he still hadn't come up with anything to say. Cagalli was dismounting and his eyes darted away from her. _Perhaps a compliment? Right…good…compliment her_ , he decided. He slid off his horse and casually tied the reins to a low tree branch as he looked back at Cagalli. He opened his mouth, only to be cut off by the amber-eyed blonde.

"I'm sorry about this week, Athrun," she said as she stretched her arms over her head and leaned back. "I wasn't avoiding you on purpose, you know. It's just that I've been so busy with the trade agreements and the meetings."

Athrun nodded. "No, no…it's fine…I know you have your duties," he assured her, unsure whether to feel relieved that she hadn't been avoiding him or disappointed that he came second to her work. "I've been busy myself."

Cagalli nodded and looked down at the grass as she stopped halfway to the cliff's edge. She looked over her shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm glad you understand."

He smiled slightly. "You don't have to apologize for anything," he said approached her. "It is a lot of work, even for an entire Seray. You took the most of it."

Cagalli raised her hands to her face and seemed to acknowledge the circles beneath her eyes. She let out a tired laugh. "Is it that obvious? I haven't gotten much sleep so I can fit in time to work on those agreements."

His eyes saddened as he stood beside her. "I wouldn't say obvious…but you do sound tired," he admitted. "Why didn't you go to bed earlier or get some more sleep? You didn't have to finish early for the sake of those nobles and Plants officials. They would've gone home eventually."

Cagalli chuckled and shook her head. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to even say good-bye to you," she told him as she looked up at him. "I wouldn't be a very good Haumea Elite if I didn't follow the provisions, would I?"

Athrun tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Is that your only reason?"

The woman beside him paused. Slowly, she turned to look at him. "Are you saying that I may have other motives?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Athrun shrugged his shoulders casually and walked forward, relishing the feeling of the cool breeze over his skin. "I just don't think that a full day was necessary if you simply wanted to see me off."

"I was told I needed to spend actual time with my husband." Cagalli replied coolly. Athrun looked over his shoulder at her.

"Was this an order?" he asked, easily.

The blonde woman walked past him and stretched her arms back once more. "Let me ask you a question," she said as her arms fell back to her sides. "Was staying awake until I got home every night an order?"

Athrun's grin slowly melted from his lips as he stared at Cagalli's back. So she did know. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked quietly. He suddenly felt both disappointed and irritated that she hadn't bothered so much as a 'good-night' the last few days.

"It was late," Cagalli told him without turning around. "I didn't want to start a conversation when I knew I had to get up early. I thought you needed your rest, as well."

"A simple good-night would've sufficed," Athrun replied as he remained in his spot.

"I was tired," she sighed as she leaned over the edge and looked down at the rocks below.

"All I could think about was trade agreements and tariffs, merchant caravans and regional trade." She looked over her shoulder and smiled, amused. "If I opened my mouth, all you'd hear is some dribble about trade routes." Athrun kept a serious look on his face. Cagalli's smile faltered and she turned back to the ocean. "Anyway, I've already informed Queen Murrue and the rest of the captains about my leave to Plants in a week or so. They've agreed to it."

Athrun nodded his head silently. Silently, he approached her. "Is there…anything in particular you'd like to do…in Plants?" he asked.

Cagalli remained standing on the cliff. She crossed her arms over her chest as she squinted out into the water. "Nothing, really. I thought I'd just bring some work to do while I'm there. I can't afford to get behind on Haumea Elite work." He stopped behind her and Cagalli tensed. "Unless, of course…you had other plans?" His arms reached forward. "Athrun?"

"How about a horse back ride through the Zala forest?" his voice rasped against her ear as his arms wound around her shoulders. Cagalli let out a sharp gasp of surprise as she was drawn away from the cliff's edge and against a warm, broad chest. "It used to be my great-grandfather's private hunting grounds, but it's gone into disuse. There is an entire herd of deer there, as well as assorted birds." He leaned forward and buried his face against her shoulder as she relaxed against him. "Would you like that?"

Amber eyes closed languidly as she leaned back against him. "That sounds nice…" _You feel nice…_

"The Joule Estate isn't too far, either," Athrun smiled as he pressed his lips against the side of her bare neck. "I'm sure Yzak wouldn't mind if we dropped by for a visit."

"It would be nice to have tea with another woman…" Cagalli mused. There was a pause and then Athrun let out a laugh. Cagalli tensed up as he pulled back and turned her around to face him. With his hands planted squarely on her shoulders he looked down at her with a lopsided smile.

"I'll tell Yzak what you think of him," he chuckled as tried to muffle his laughter.

"I was talking about Sir Hahnenfuss!" Cagalli snapped as her cheeks reddened. "Isn't she Yzak's secretary?"

"Yes, yes," Athrun nodded as he lowered his head and placed it atop Cagalli's. "I know what you're talking about."

"Athrun, I'm coming from a house full of women…living with you and Shinn for a week without any female company will be a change for me," she rolled her eyes as he drew her closer to him. Her eyes widened. "Wait! Shinn has a little sister, doesn't he?"

Athrun nodded his head and grinned. "Yes…have I told you that?" he asked, still amused. He shook his head. "Ah, never mind. Yes, Shinn does have a younger sister. Her name is Mayu."

Cagalli thought for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed as she spoke the girl's name out loud. "Mayu…" she murmured thoughtfully. She looked back up at Athrun and nodded. She measured her words carefully. "I'd like to…meet her."

Athrun nodded. "You will…" he trailed off and the smile on his face faded. Slowly, he drew away from her. "Actually…Mayu doesn't talk." He took a step back.

Cagalli frowned. "What do you mean?" _Impossible…I remember her speaking to me..._

Athrun was silent as he stared at her. A speechless look graced his face as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe his ignorance! He had completely forgotten about Mayu. His heart wrenched at the thought. What would the poor child do when she saw her parents' killer in her home? His mind started to panic. Mayu wouldn't be able to take the sight…she'd panic or worse…

"Actually…" he stated numbly as his eyes went glassy. "You may not see Mayu at all…" he trailed off.

Cagalli tilted her head to the side. "Why not? Oh…" Her eyes widened. "Does she go to school?"

He blinked, surprised at her assumption. School? Of course…many children of nobles attended private academies in the cities rather than stay out in the country with their family. Mayu, while adopted, was an exception because of her condition. "Yes," he nodded his head affirmatively. "She…won't be at the estate during your visit."

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes, but nodded slowly. She stepped back from her husband. His arms, which had been around her, dropped to his sides. "That's a shame," she replied quietly. She pursed her lips together and watched as his eyes lowered and looked away from her. "I had…looked forward to seeing her…" _And asking her forgiveness…_

A horse's neigh stopped her before she could continue. She turned her head towards the tree line as Athrun remained standing, his eyes downcast. A horse appeared through the forest, topped with one brown-haired male and one pink-haired female seated in front of him. Cagalli raised her hand and brought it up to rub her forehead. Wonderful…her brother had arrived. This wasn't what she needed.

"What a coincidence!" Kira exclaimed as he smiled brightly. "I didn't now you two were going to be up here!"

"Didn't know…" Cagalli grumbled. She stepped around Athrun and crossed her arms. She glared at her brother accusingly. It wouldn't be at all difficult for a man with Kira's skill to track her. "Kira, are you following us!?"

"What?" her brother feigned shock. "Stellar wanted to have a picnic lunch at the sea shore-"

"It's still morning!" Cagalli shouted. "And we're on a cliff!" she added as she pointed out over the water.

"It's never early to start out and the cliff is on the shore!" Kira defended. A low growl came from Cagalli's throat.

"Then, if _Stellar_ wanted to have a picnic, where is she?" Cagalli demanded.

"Well…she…um…" Kira stammered.

"She went to fetch Shinn at the palace!" Lacus cut in quickly. "She wanted to bring him along!"

Cagalli remained suspicious. "And why exactly did you choose this exact spot, _Kira_?" Before her twin could defend himself, Athrun spoke up.

"It's fine," the voice said behind her. Cagalli whirled around as Athrun looked past her, to Kira. "I'm glad you're here. I just realized I have to go back to the palace and didn't' want to bother Cagalli with my errands."

Her eyes widened as Athrun walked past her, without sparing her a single glance. From his seat on his horse, Kira drew his head back suspiciously. "Errands?" he murmured.

Athrun's eyes looked away. "Shinn is still there and I should go make sure he's ready to go…" he trailed off quietly.

Cagalli's eyes crinkled up. He was doing it again. He was pulling back, just like he had their wedding night. A rejected, hurt feeling swept through her. "Athrun-"

"We'll be leaving from the palace, now that I think about it," Athrun said suddenly, without looking back at his wife. He kept his eyes lowered as he approached his horse. "Cagalli, do you mind having my things sent to the palace?" he asked as casually as possible.

"Mine, too!" Lacus said suddenly. Kira and Cagalli both turned towards the pink-haired woman. She turned and looked up at Kira. "Do you mind helping me down?"

"Hmmm? Uh…sure…" Kira stated. He slid off his horse and then assisted Lacus in getting down from his horse.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled intently up at Kira. As he blushed, Lacus looked over his shoulder at her blue-haired knight. "Athrun, will you take me back palace? I believe Yzak hasn't left yet and I would like to know if Shiho would join me in the carriage ride back to keep me company."

Athrun looked at Lacus silently, but bowed his head obediently. "Of course, my Queen."

Lacus smiled and turned back to Kira. "Will you be there to see me off?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can gather your things from the Seray," he assured her intently. Lacus felt her own cheeks heating up as she stepped away from Kira and approached Athrun.

The noble lifted his queen on to his horse and then climbed on the saddle behind her. "We'll be leaving just before the dinner hour, I believe," Lacus said as Athrun silently lead the horse away. "We'll see you then!"

She waved at Cagalli, earning a meager wave in return. The blonde woman let her hand drop lifelessly to her side as they disappeared into the forest. "Cagalli?" Kira called out, snapping his sister out of her thoughts. Amber eyes rose up to meet his questioningly. He climbed back on Freedom and tilted his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Cagalli blinked as she shook her head and pushed back the pained emotions swelling up. She walked forward purposefully. "Let's get back to the Seray."

* * *

"Athrun," Lacus called out to the blue-haired man that practically flew by her. "Are you all right?"

"I told you, Lacus," he said as he paused. He looked over her shoulder and offered her a confident smile. "I'm fine. Now, I have to find Shinn and make sure he's ready to go."

The pink-haired queen bit her lower lip, but nodded. "I will go call for Yzak, then." She watched as Athrun gave her a curt nod and hurried towards the stairs. The monarch's pleasant smile left her lips. If her old friend was truly fine, he wouldn't have remained seated behind her in utter silence for the full ride to the palace.

Despite all her attempts to start a conversation and somehow question what had happened between him and Cagalli, Athrun expertly avoided them. It was almost frustrating. She had hoped that with Cagalli taking him away for some time alone, it would be beneficial to her beloved knight's relationship with the esteemed captain. Instead, she had Kira had intruded during an awkward moment. She could feel the tension in the air as they emerged from the tree line and saw the couple standing apart, avoiding each other's eyes.

There was a forlorn look in Athrun's face and in Cagalli's, one of uncertainty. Had he said something to her? Had she said something to him? Lacus wished she knew.

"My queen," a voice said to her right. She turned her head and smiled as Shiho approached, bowing her head. "You have returned?"

"To prepare for our trip home," Lacus told Shiho as she greeted the female knight with a small bow of her head. "I wonder if everyone is prepared…"

Upstairs, Athrun cut through the hall with its vaulted ceilings as he headed straight for Shinn's room. He stood outside the double doors and lifted his hand. A quick knock on the door sounded as he waited outside, impatiently tapping his foot. When his knock wasn't answered, he frowned and knocked once more, this time louder.

Finally, he heard the sound of the knob being turned from the other side. "Finally," he murmured. "Shinn, we-"

"Hi, Athrun!" a cheerful female voice greeted. "Are Athun and Cagalli joining Stellar for the picnic?"

The green-eyed man's mouth opened just a bit as his new sister-in-law stood in front of him, smiling. "Stellar, who is…Athrun!" a horrified voice gasped behind Stellar and Athrun looked over the blonde's head. Green eyes widened more so. Standing at the doorway of his bathroom was Shinn, desperately tying his white robe closed as he fumbled with a towel over his hair. Red eyes darted to Stellar and then back to Athrun. Pale skin seemed to go several shades lighter. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Stellar is waiting for Shinn so Shinn can come with Stellar to the picnic," the maroon-eyed young woman reported dutifully. She stepped aside and motioned for the noble to enter. "Athrun can come in. Athrun can wait with Stellar."

"Ah…actually, Stellar…" Athrun said as he carefully stepped into the room. He shot Shinn a look that told the younger man that everything he had seen was innocent before he looked at Stellar with a fond gaze. "I'm afraid the picnic has been called off."

Large eyes immediately filled with disappointment. "Called off…?"

"It's my fault, Stellar," he told her apologetically. "I'm afraid I needed to return to the palace, then Queen Lacus decided it would be best for her to return, as well, to prepare for our trip back this evening."

"Oh…" Stellar's eyes lowered.

"Your brother and sister have returned to the Seray to assist us with our things," Athrun told her as he stood by the door. "Would you mind helping them? I'm sure Gaia can hold more than Freedom and Strike or Akatsuki."

The young woman nodded. She put a small smile on her face, despite obviously being let down. She nodded her head. "Okay, Stellar will go," she looked back into the room and waved a Shinn. "Sorry, Shinn! Stellar will be back later, though."

"Okay," Shinn nodded as his face reddened. Athrun stepped aside as Stellar slipped out the door. The older man closed the door behind him and turned back to Shinn. He crossed his arms over his chest. Immediately, Shinn raised his hands and took a step back. "She came and woke me up for the picnic!" he swore. "She said she'd wait while I took a shower and got ready, I swear!"

"I believe you, Shinn," Athrun sighed heavily. "That isn't why I'm standing here, though."

The black-haired young man frowned and straightened up. The nobleman looked serious. "This…isn't about our trip back, is it?"

Athrun shook his head once. "Next week, Captain Athha will be coming to Plants for her week stay there," he stated. Shinn stiffened in his spot. His red eyes narrowed dangerously. "We can't let Mayu see her."

Shinn's lips were tightened into a line. "I know…" the heir grumbled. He turned around as he rubbed the towel through is hair. "I'll make sure Luna and Meyrin keep her occupied."

"That's not good enough," Athrun frowned. "As soon as we get back to the estate, we need to send her to the Durandal Estate." Shinn whirled around.

"What? Why are you sending here to Rey's!? She didn't do anything wrong!" Shinn argued.

"Cagalli might see her at the estate," Athrun scowled. "Do you know how Mayu will react if she sees Cagalli there? I don't want to risk it!"

"Then keep _Captain Athha_ away from the estate! Mayu lives there! It's her home first! _She_ shouldn't be the one being sent away!" Shinn yelled angrily. Athrun opened his mouth to argue, only to be cut off by Shinn's shouts. " _She_ shouldn't have to be kicked out just because _you're_ in love with that murderer!"

The moment it came out of his mouth, Shinn's eyes widened. His hands shot up to cover his mouth, but it was too late. Athrun stood by the door with stunned green eyes, looking at Shinn as if the heir had said something exceedingly offensive to him. Slowly, he narrowed his eyes. He stalked forward; each step causing Shinn to take one back. "I love a murderer…" he said in a low voice.

Shinn could feel his skin crawl as Athrun approached him. "I…I'm sorry, Athrun, I just…I didn't mean to say…that…exactly…" He felt a pressure against the back of his legs and turned around. He had reached his bed. Red eyes widened.

"That I'm in love with a murderer?" Athrun asked. He stopped in front of his heir as Shinn faced forward with a gasp. Darkened eyes bore into his and Shinn could see the chaotic pools of emerald whirling with confusion and pain within. "I know…" Athrun said in a low, pained voice. "She killed my wife. She killed your parents, my trusted valets…silenced your sister, who I took as my own…I know she's a murderer, Shinn."

Shinn swallowed nervously as he looked up at Athrun's face. For a moment, it was if he were looking at a stranger. "Athrun…?" he asked carefully.

"I made a mistake, Shinn…" Athrun admitted sadly. "I saw her not as a murderer, but as a woman…" He stepped around the younger man and then sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes gazed out into the space in front of him. "I saw her as Cagalli…" he said as he raised his eyes and met Shinn's. "I swore to Meer that I would avenge her…I swore to your parents…I swore to you and Mayu…"

Shinn's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?" he asked coldly. "That you…that you won't? That this entire marriage plan of yours was for nothing!?" he demanded. His eyes watered as he gritted his teeth. "She killed my parents!" he screamed. "My sister won't speak any more because of her! She tore my family apart! She tore _your_ family apart! She deserves to be punished!" The black-haired heir slammed his fist into the bedpost, sending a crack through the wood. "You told me to trust you!" he cried as hot tears of anger slid down his pale cheeks. "You told me that you had a plan! _I_ trusted you, Athrun! I believed in you, even when I didn't want to! And now you're telling me that it's for _nothing_!? You're going to let this murderer go!?"

Athrun closed his eyes tightly. His hands turned into fists at his side. "No," he said in a stern voice. Shinn sucked in a deep breath and turned to glare at the older man. Athrun lifted his head and met Shinn's disbelieving gaze. "I told Yzak that if she comes to any harm by my hand, I would gladly take the consequences." The blue-haired noble stood up from the bed and Shinn stumbled back. "I meant what I said."


	18. Chapter - 18

Shinn bowed his head briefly as he excused himself from the group. Two carriages and several horses were parked right outside the main entrance to the Onogoro Palace. Numerous people littered the area. Some where making plans for visits, others were wishing the departing parties a safe trip.

"Has anyone seen Athrun?" Queen Lacus asked curiously as she glanced around the area.

"Shinn went to retrieve him, your majesty," Yzak's voice replied.

In the corridors of the palace, Shinn swiftly made his way back to Athrun's room. As he neared the closed double doors, his pace slowed to a stop. The black-haired heir stood in front of the barrier and paused. He hadn't seen Athrun since their meeting that morning, when the haunted older man walked out his room in silence. The rest of the day, Shinn couldn't rid himself of the image of Athrun's pained face.

The Lord Zala he knew was composed and dignified, always certain and determined. The Athrun he had seen was confused and worn, filled with confliction and regret. He seemed weak. Weak was not something Shinn associated with his master. After all, Athrun was a Red Knight – one of the best. He was a hero in the war. He was the perfect soldier.

Shinn raised his hand and tentatively knocked on the door. The sound echoed within, where it fell upon the ears of a blue-haired man peering out the window at the group below. Ignoring the knock, Athrun's hand carefully pulled back the sheer white curtains that hung over his window and looked down.

The carriages were prepared and the drivers were placing the last of the luggage on the racks above the vehicles. Tied to the back of his wagon was a large reddish-brown horse. Advisor La Flagga was standing proudly beside it, seemingly telling Yzak what kind of horse it was as the silver-haired man nodded, interested. Shiho was next to them, stroking the side of Savior's neck admiringly.

He could see Lacus with Kira as she hugged Captain Haww good-bye. Right beside the brown-haired captain was a golden-haired knight, smiling lopsidedly. Further away, standing quietly by herself was Athrun's wife. The amber-eyed captain glanced around when she thought no one was looking, as if searching for someone. Probably him. Stellar was standing with Queen Murrue, looking somewhat sad as she motioned to her sister.

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed. Were they worried about her? Was something wrong with Cagalli? Was something bothering her? He mentally slapped himself. Of course something was bothering her. _He_ was. His coldness and seemingly consistent rejection had affected her. He had been wallowing in his regret the entire day.

He loved her and, yet, their entire time together was rather uneventful and unromantic. Not what one would think about when they thought of two newly weds. The only thing he could hold on to were those brief moments when he had her in his arms and he could savor the feel of her against him. However, even those moments were tainted with his guilt and subsequent imposition of emotional distance between them.

"Athrun?" the door creaked open behind him and Shinn peaked inside. "Er…Lord Zala…the carriages are ready."

The older man remained in his spot by the windows, his eyes settled on his wife as she smiled weakly when La Flagga put his arm around her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. She shook her head and told him something, causing the older man to merely gave her a disbelieving look.

 _Would she miss me?_ Athrun wondered as he watched Dearka give her a big, friendly hug. He seemed to tell her something, only to be punched in the shoulder by a frowning Miriallia. Cagalli momentarily broke her solemn demeanor and let out a chuckle. The small smile on her face made him want to smile. _I'll miss her…_

"Athrun?" Shinn called once more from the doorway. "It's time to go…"

"I heard you the first time," Athrun replied as he pulled himself away from the window. He released the curtains; letting them fall over the window once more as he turned around. He began walking towards the door and Shinn stepped back into the hall. The blue-haired man didn't bother looking over the room one last time to see if he had forgotten anything. Anything of personal value he had brought with him to the Rouge Seray. He walked out into the hall and began heading towards the stairs.

Half way down the corridor, Shinn looked up. He wasn't sure what exactly to say to Athrun, but the silence between them was deafening. "How…how long do you think it will take us to get back to Zaft?"

"A few days," Athrun said without looking over his shoulder. "You know that." Shinn looked back down at the floor. Of course he knew that, he just didn't like the silence. As they reached the top of the stairs, the noble looked over his shoulder, at his heir. "Is something bothering you, Shinn?"

A head topped with black hair shot up and red eyes met Athrun's green ones. The brunette paused, hesitant, and then shook his head. "No," he answered as he looked away. "Nothing."

Athrun frowned and turned his head forward. "Don't lie to me, Shinn," he said as he walked down the stairs. "It's unbecoming," he added disapprovingly.

Above the noble, Shinn frowned back. He narrowed his eyes as he followed behind Athrun. "You were looking at _her_." Shinn accused in a low, quiet voice.

Athrun stopped in mid step. His back seemed to stiffen as he stood at the middle the staircase. "Does that bother you?" he asked calmly.

"Of course it does," Shinn scowled as he walked past Athrun. "Why wouldn't it?" he grumbled under his breath.

"You hate her that much?" Athrun asked as he watched his heir's retreating back. Shinn turned around as he reached the bottom of the stairs and sent Athrun a scathing look.

"I have every reason to!" he hissed.

Athrun narrowed his eyes. Slow, controlled movements brought him down to face Shinn. "Then do you hate me?" Athrun asked. The corner of Shinn's eye twitched and, for a moment, his eyes flashed away. "No?" Athrun asked, almost mockingly. "Let me make the question more clear," the older man said smoothly. "Do you hate me because I love her?"

He watched as Shinn's eyes closed tightly. The younger man's jaw clenched as pale hands fisted at his sides. Athrun lowered his head disappointedly and then silently walked around the brunette. He only made it three paces away before Shinn whirled around. "I don't hate you!" he called out, making Athrun stop once more. "I can't…" he admitted sadly. How could he after Athrun had taken him and his orphaned sister in? He gave them a home; a family. He owed the man so much, respected him even more. He had grown to care for the older man like a father or an older brother. "But I can never forgive you if you spare her."

Athrun lowered his eyes. " _Spare her_?" he almost scoffed. "I don't think you fully understand what's happening here, Shinn," Athrun said as he turned around and looked back at his heir. "If I wanted to _spare_ her, I _never_ would've fallen in love with her," he smiled bitterly. "She's being punished right now, Shinn. She's hurting far more than any pain death could ever bring. And guess _who's fault_ that is."

Shinn's eyes widened. Athrun's cold smile turned into a frown as he turned around without another word and marched towards the door. Shinn stumbled behind him. "Athrun!" he called out. "Athrun, what are you saying-"

"Leave me to my wife," Athrun cut him off sharply. Shinn froze in his spot, looking at Athrun with a combination of confusion and disapproval. "Let me have one moment alone with her here, in Orb," the noble said as they reached the foyer leading to the awaiting carriages outside. "I want my last memory of this place to be of her."

The setting sunlight hit his face as he walked out of the door. The darkened look on his face disappeared in an instant as he placed a smile on his face. "Athrun!" an excited voice shouted. Stellar was already racing up the steps to give her brother-in-law a hug.

The older man laughed as he embraced the young blonde, even going as far to twirl her around in a circle before he set her down. "I'm going to miss your smiling face, Stellar," he said as he reached down and ruffled her hair. The maroon-eyed blonde giggled. "And I'm sure Shinn will, as well."

Stellar's pale cheeks blushed. Athrun chuckled and walked down the stairs and extended his hand to the people who had gathered. "A hand shake?" Mwu asked, almost sounding hurt. He put on a big smile and grabbed Athrun's hand, bringing him into a large hug. "You're practically family now!"

Athrun chuckled weakly. "Thank you, Advisor La Flagga."

"I told you, it's Mwu," the blond man reminded him.

"He's right. He's undeserving of the title 'Advisor'," another masculine voice replied with a smirk. Mwu rolled his eyes as he released Athrun. Advisor Waltfeld extended his hand and shook Athrun's. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Zala. I hope you can return to visit more often. You have yet to see Mwu's horse ranch or join us in a nice race."

"Yes, Athrun," Advisor Simmons said as she smiled and drew Athrun into a warm hug. "You must come and see them. It's quite entertaining seeing two grown men resort to name calling when they're debating the results of their little race."

Athrun chuckled as he pulled away. "Perhaps next time, then."

"Oh…" a sad voice called out. A moment later, Athrun was engulfed in Captain Waltfeld's crushing embrace. "Cagalli is going to miss you!"

"Cagalli?" Captain Haww asked as she raised an eyebrow. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "If I recall, Captain Waltfeld, you were the one who was gushing about how attractive-"

"You find him attractive!?" Dearka gasped, horrified as he stood beside Miriallia. The blue-eyed woman rolled her eyes. She promptly ignored the blond knight as she gave Athrun a friendly hug.

"Have a safe trip, my friend," Miriallia smiled as Athrun patted her back.

"I will, thank you," Athrun said. He stood in front of Queen Murrue and bowed to her. Behind him, Dearka was earnestly asking Miriallia if he was better looking than Athrun. "Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Murrue. It was an honor."

"It was my pleasure, Lord Zala," the woman told him as she bowed her head slightly. "Have a pleasant trip and do visit us again soon."

Athrun smiled softly and then turned to face Kira. The brunette smirked lopsidedly and Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You know, she _is_ going to come to Plants," he stated coolly.

"And I will be there with her," Kira assured Athrun cheerfully. Athrun let out a chuckle and leaned forward to embrace his friend. Kira embraced the other man and leaned close to his ear. Kira held Athrun in place just long enough to whisper something in his ear. "I'm going to give you a few moments to speak to her alone. If she comes back looking even worse…" he trailed off in a quiet voice.

Athrun closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you, my friend," he replied. They pulled apart and Athrun walked over to where his wife was leaning against one of the stone walls to the side. He took a deep breath as he approached her. "Cagalli."

"Athrun," she stated as gave him a nod of her head. The blue-haired man resisted the urge to look over his shoulder. He was sure everyone was staring at them. He could feel their eyes boring into his back.

Green eyes met amber. "Do you have a moment?" he asked, almost nervously.

He watched as her eyes darted over his shoulder, as if to ask the others what they thought. Slowly, her gaze returned to him. She pushed herself off the stone wall and nodded. "In private?"

"Please," he agreed, relieved that she had agreed. Cagalli motioned for him to follow her. Silently, he trailed behind her. He watched her walk forward, without once looking back. They rounded one of the corners of the massive palace, a good distance away from where the others were with the carriages.

She came to a stop and turned around to see him. "Well, Lord Zala…" she began in a formal tone. "I hope you have a safe trip-" She let out a sharp gasp as his hand shot forward and wrapped around her wrist. Cagalli's eyes widened as she stumbled forward.

"Our time together here has been a shameful excuse for marriage," Athrun said in a low voice as he pulled her against him. "And it is my fault…" he whispered apologetically. Cagalli's surprised eyes softened. "Forgive me, Cagalli," he begged softly. "For everything."

Cagalli's eyes furrowed. "Athrun…" she began carefully. She lowered her eyes. "I told you before, there is nothing for you to apologize for."

"Can you honestly tell me that this week has been enjoyable?" Athrun asked as he looked at her critically. "It was our first week as husband and wife and we rarely saw each other."

Cagalli shook her head sadly. "The week is over, Athrun. There is nothing we can do to change the past."

His eyes narrowed. "Our time together isn't over yet," he pointed out quietly. Cagalli looked over his shoulder, towards where the last rays of light were fading into the dark of night.

"You have to leave now," Cagalli replied as she looked back at him. "We have no more time. Let us say our good-byes for now."

"Very well," Athrun agreed as he lifted is head proudly. "Then I trust you will have no objections to my good-bye."

Cagalli raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Why would I have an objection-!" A gasp escaped her lips as she was pulled forward. She felt him against her and then the world stopped around them.

Her eyes began close as the sudden surprise faded into welcomed pleasure. She leaned into him, her hands climbing up his body as his lips sealed over hers. He pushed forward, tightening his arms around her body as her back fell against the palace wall. Desperate hands raked through his hair, occasionally tugging at the thick strands before trailing down his back.

He fumbled at first, with a lingering thought in the back of his mind, wondering if she was enjoying it or if it was even passable for a kiss. Questioning thoughts of his skill disappeared once her lips trailed down his jaw. He quickly responded, maneuvering his lips down to catch hers once more. Any awkwardness had quickly vanished in the face of need. He hadn't realized it himself until he found himself desperate to remain attached to her.

He pulled her up against him, grasping her with one arm around her waist while the other braced them against the wall. She had been caught completely unaware and her initial shock had rendered her unresponsive. When her mind finally caught up with his movements, she tentatively returned his ministrations, becoming quicker and more aggressive with each moment.

Cagalli's arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close as her mouth seared over his. She had never felt anything like him in her life and she knew, deep down, she never would again. As odd as it had started out, with an apology, she accepted it whole-heartedly. His kiss…the fervor, the desperation…it could not be replicated. Passion was not something Athrun could fake. Knowing that, her heart clung to the hope that the moment was theirs and theirs alone.

Panting lips pulled away from hers and she welcomed the cool air rushing into her lungs. His forehead rested against hers as hot breaths came from his mouth. Cagalli closed her eyes and leaned into him. A warm hand stroked her back slowly.

"I don't understand…" she whispered as she tilted her head and rested it against his shoulder.

"I want my last memory of us…here in Onogoro…to be of you," he replied softly as gentle green eyes looked down at her. He caressed the back of her hair. "I'm sorry, Cagalli…I'm selfish…" he rasped pitifully as he closed his eyes and buried his face against her head.

Her hands dug into the back of his jacket. "I am, too, Athrun," she replied sadly as tears rimmed her eyes. "I'm sorry…" He felt her release him and pull back. He looked down at her as she pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away from her. Cagalli's head turned to the side, shamefully.

"Cagalli?" his eyebrows furrowed. Was his kiss unwanted? Perhaps it was worse – badly executed. He paled. "Have I done something wrong?" He dreaded her answer.

"I think we both have…" she whispered quietly. Athrun's eyes filled with concern as tilted his head to the side.

"We both have regrets…" he frowned as he took a step forward. He raised his hand to touch her face. "Cagalli-"

She gently brushed his hand out of the way and offered him a weak smile. "Thank you for the memory, though, Athrun," she assured him. "It was a very memorable first kiss with my husband." She raised her and stroked his upper arm reassuringly. She kept her eyes away from his as she pulled away. _And it will probably be our last, won't it?_

Athrun continued to look at her with uncertainty. "You sound as if it is the last one we'll ever share."

She cocked her head to the side as she stepped around him. "Isn't it?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

The blue-haired man shook his head as determination filled his face. His arm shot forward and grabbed her fleeing wrist. "Hardly."

* * *

"They've been gone for a while," Yzak frowned as he looked at the darkened sky. They had been waiting for several minutes and the sun had finished setting. "I'm going to go get him," he stated, irritated as he pushed himself off from the side of the carriage.

"Wait!" Lacus' gasped as she looked up from where she was seated in her carriage. Kira was standing by her door, speaking to her the entire time. She resisted the urge to frown at Yzak's sudden proclamation. Kira's head seemed to have perked up when he, too, came to the realization that his sister and brother-in-law had not yet returned. "I will go retrieve them!" she said earnestly, already climbing out of her carriage.

Yzak shook his head. "It's fine, your highness, I will bring him back-"

"Non-sense, Yzak!" she assured him with a beaming smile. "I need to stretch my legs a bit before our trip. I will get Athrun," she asserted. The pink-haired monarch scurried away before Yzak could protest.

Biting her lower hip, Lacus quickly made her way down the path around the palace where Athrun and Cagalli had walked down moments earlier. She had to be quick about finding them. It wouldn't be long before Kira followed her. Silently, she mentally chided Yzak for opening his mouth. She had been doing such a good job of keeping Kira distracted until Yzak pointed out that Kira's beloved twin still hadn't returned.

She shook her head. Didn't Yzak understand the importance of the newlyweds to be alone together? Considering their circumstances and the air of tension they had obviously departed with, such moments alone were necessary to bring them together. Lacus turned the corner. At least, she hoped.

 _I only pray that they haven't killed each other…_ Lacus thought to herself as she peered around the other side. Her eyes widened as her hand shot up to her mouth to cover it before she could let out a gasp of surprise. She immediately came to a halt and pasted herself against the other corner, all while hoping the couple didn't see her.

She paused and listened, with her hand still over her mouth. When no sounds of discovery were heard, she carefully craned her neck and peeked around the corner. Standing, facing the wall of the palace was Athrun. Tightly wrapped around his waist were booted legs covered with loose training pants. Sun warmed arms were wound over his shoulders as slender fingers ran through his hair. His own arms were holding the blonde captain against him so closely that Lacus wouldn't have been able to tell she was there if she had not seen Cagalli's legs.

The two didn't seem to have noticed the pink-haired queen watching them curiously as they continued on. Lacus smiled widely. This was a good sign. It was a _very_ good sign. The only problem was that Yzak did have a point. They had to leave soon as they were expected in Plants.

As Lacus' mind began to come up with different ways to inform Athrun that their departure had to be made soon, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind her. "Lacus?"

The queen let out a sharp gasp as she whirled around, once again attempting to paste herself against the wall as wide blue eyes met startled purple ones. Kira smiled softly. "Are you all right? I'm sorry if I scared you…"

A silent groan echoed in Lacus' ears. "Kira!" she shouted loud enough, hoping that the two around the corner would hear her and act accordingly. "No, nothing is wrong!"

The brunette tilted his head to the side questioningly. "If you are sure…" he trailed off. He reached out and brushed a strand of displaced hair out of her face. "So, have you found them? Lord Joule is becoming quite irritated," he added with a chuckle.

Found them? Oh, yes, Lacus had found them…tangled in an embrace as if the world were to end the next day. "Er…well…" she trailed off nervously. She didn't want to lie to Kira.

"Are they near-by?" he asked. Lacus bit her lower lip. "Lacus?" He let out a heavy sigh and too a step to move around her. Without warning, the queen's hand shot forward and grabbed Kira's wrist. He stumbled back and looked at her. "Lacus? Is something wrong?"

"Kira!" she stammered. Her eyes darted from side to side, unsure of what to say next. Kira looked at her questioningly.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

 _Oh…here goes!_ A moment later, Kira found himself kissing the most powerful woman in Plants. Thoughts of finding his sister and childhood best friend were quickly forgotten.

Around the corner, the husband and wife had been unaware of Lacus' presence or the looming threat of one over-protective twin, until the monarch shouted his name. Before they were broken apart by the surprised cry, the world beyond each other didn't exist.

For a few blessed minutes, he was just Athrun and she was just Cagalli. There was nothing between them, nothing haunting their marriage. No pasts to dictate their emotions. It was an ignorant bliss they had gladly lost themselves in. As they parted to regain their breath, warm fingers traced the side of her soft face.

"Say the word," Athrun rasped as his lips ran along hers. His voice sounded desperate. "Tell me that you didn't only marry me for Orb, please..." he begged. "Forgive me…tell me you love me…and I'll forget the past…I'll forget _everything_ and _there will be only you_ …"

Her heart ached. It wrenched so much, tears threatened to fall at the sound of his plea. Cagalli closed her eyes tightly as she parted from him. Did he even realize what he was saying? Did he know what forgetting the past even meant? She buried her face against his shoulder. Her arms tightened around his shoulders. As much as she knew it wouldn't be fair, she wanted to say yes. At that moment, when she felt as if she had everything in the world wrapped up in him, she wanted to tell him she loved him and make him forget about their past, his first wife, and her devastating failure.

She wanted to tell him why she had agreed to the proposal; the real reason. She didn't marry him simply for Orb. She cared for him and wanted to heal him. She loved him. He made it damn hard not to.

But to forget about the past? How could she ask him to do that? How could she tell him to pretend that his wife never died because of her negligence? How could she tell him to forget about his first wife; the first woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with? It was a part of who he was and she couldn't tell him to do that, especially when she couldn't forgive herself for her own failure. She had fallen in love with him despite knowing what lay between them. It was a part of him and if he forgot about it, he would lose a part of himself and she knew he wouldn't be the same man.

"Athrun…I…"

"Kira!" Lacus' shout had cut through the evening air. Athrun grasped Cagalli closer to him protectively as he looked over his shoulder, where his queen's voice had originated from. Cagalli's hands grasped the back of jacket tightly as she peered over his shoulder.

"They're looking for us," he breathed unevenly. He looked back down at Cagalli and caressed her cheek intently. "Are you all right?" He smiled softly. "You're flushed."

She looked up at him and choked back any tears that threatened to fall. Had he forgotten his desperate plea already? Had it really been said in the heat of the moment? She couldn't help but be disappointed. "It's your fault," she told him, trying to sound normal and failing. She lowered her eyes. "Athrun…I'm sorry…but-"

"I have to go," he acknowledged. He looked down at her sadly as he cradled her cheeks in his hands. "I'll miss you."

Her heart involuntarily skipped a beat. Damn him…taking the words out of her mouth before she had a chance to even speak. Just one smile and she lost her train of thought. "Athrun…"

"We should go before Kira finds us," he told her as he looked back over his shoulder. He carefully released her, smiling as her legs slid down against his. As calmly as she could, Cagalli straightened her shirt and pants. She ran her hand through her hand. As Athrun turned to walk away, she reached for his hand and pulled him back. He turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair," she told him as she lifted her hands. Athrun's eyes looked up. Then he smiled as he lowered his head, just enough so she could fix the ruffled mess she had been playing with. "There…"

"Thank you," he smiled. He reached down and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. He paused just above her fingers. "Cagalli…" he began carefully. "Think about what I said," he told her seriously "Please…"

Cagalli lowered her eyes and nodded. "What…" she hesitated. "What if I told you I didn't?" she asked as she raised her head and met his uncertainly.

Athrun seemed to tense at the thought. He paused as he mulled over the scenario. "I don't know," he admitted quietly. He gave her a small, pained smile. "But if it will make everything easier…if it will make things better-"

"You don't need to forget about the past to make things better…," Cagalli assured him, determined. "I will not cheat you out of your past, Athrun. I owe that much to you." He gave her a questioning look before she turned her eyes back to the corner were Lacus' voice came from. "You should go."

Athrun nodded numbly. He looked down at his feet as Cagalli pulled her hand away from his. He followed behind her as she rounded the corner and stumbled to a stop as he realized she had stopped walking. Athrun nearly ran into her. "Caga-"

"Kira!" the blonde captain gasped. Athrun's head rose and his eyes widened.

"Lacus!?"

"Mmph!" The brunette's eyes flew open as he heard his sister's and Athrun's voices. Kira stumbled back, his pale face burning red as Lacus fell forward against him, a pleasant, pleased smile on her happily dazed face. "I…what…Lacus…!?"

"Ah…there you two are," Lacus smiled weakly as she quickly straightened up and fixed her clothes, a hazy look still lingering in her eyes. "We were about to go and search for you."

Athrun narrowed his eyes knowingly. "I see…we were on our way back," he said, pointing towards the front of the palace, where everyone was still waiting. "If you two are done…?"

Lacus giggled. "I should ask you two the same thing."

Cagalli felt her cheeks warming. She looked away only to have Athrun firmly place his hands on her shoulders and steer her away from the queen. "Let's go, Lacus," he said. As he ushered the two women away, he looked back at Kira, who was still standing there stiffly with his eyes as wide as they were when they were first caught. "Kira…?"

It took a moment for him to come to his senses. "Coming!" he shouted, unnaturally loud. Unable to look Lacus in the eye, the brown haired scholar followed along behind them. As they arrived, Yzak launched into his tirade about Athrun holding them back. Dearka sighed heavily and pushed himself up from where he was seated beside Miriallia on the steps.

"He's here, we can go now," the blond knight sighed. "Is everyone ready?" he asked as he looked around the group. Shinn nodded, looking out from one of the windows of a carriage.

"Do you need assistance into your carriage, my queen?" Shiho asks as she stood beside the door. Lacus shook her head.

"No, I can manage," she assured the other woman. As she stopped in front of her carriage door, she turned to Kira and smiled warmly. "Please visit me when you are able, Kira," she told him affectionately.

The brunette nodded, his face still flushed. "I will, Lacus. I'll be there when Cagalli goes to visit Athrun," he assured her. Behind him, Cagalli frowned. Lacus smiled and reached up to hug him. She placed a soft kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Thank you for your hospitality…and for saving me," she giggled. She lingered before him for just a moment longer. "I will see you soon, then."

Kira smiled intently and nodded before holding her hand and helping her into the carriage. He stepped back as Shiho climbed in after Lacus. Yzak closed the door behind them and the climbed on his horse. The carriage behind them, Shinn waited impatiently in the carriage as Athrun stood at the entrance.

"Thank you for earlier," he told her, somewhat sadly, as he stood an arms length from her. Neither made the move to get closer. "It was sudden, but…" a small smile crept upon his face. "Memorable."

Cagalli smiled back softly. "You're leaving me with quite a lasting impression, Lord Zala," she told him. "And…" she began hesitantly. "Thank you…." Her voice was quiet, unheard by anyone else. She gave him a sad smile. "For a moment…it was as if you were mine."

For a moment he looked surprised. Green eyes softened as the corners of his lips tugged into a bittersweet smile. If he could, he would've reached out and held her once more. Instead, he bowed to his wife. In front of him Cagalli lowered her head and bowed back. The two kept their distance from each other, much to the disappointment to those watching, except for Kira. Athrun stood up straight and turned to climb into his carriage. Cagalli stepped back, looking away as he closed the door behind him.

"I look forward you seeing you soon, my lady!" Miguel said as he smiled at her from the driver's seat. He gave her a respectful bow of his head.

Cagalli looked up at him and smiled back. "My name is Cagalli," she reminded him. " _Captain_ Cagalli Yula Athha."

The driver snapped the whip as the horses began to move forward. "I know, _my lady_ ," he said as he chuckled. "I never forgot you name."

The horses pulled forward, dragging the carriage behind them. Dearka and Yzak lead the small caravan, followed by Lacus' carriage carrying both her and Shiho, and finally Athrun's. Cagalli stood to the side, watching the horse drawn vehicles travel past the gates of the palace.

Athrun sat on the seat facing Shinn. He remained on the side of the bench, peering out the window as the image of his wife melted into the distance. He remained in that position long after Cagalli had vanished from his sight. It wasn't until they were nearing the outskirts of the town that Athrun finally looked away from the window.

"You need to stay away from her," Shinn said in a quiet voice. Athrun didn't bother looking at his heir. "The more you're with her, the more attached you become."

"I'm far too attached now, Shinn," Athrun told him as he leaned back against his seat. "There is nothing else I can do."

"Then you really are going to spare her," Shinn almost accused in a low, angry voice.

"I don't think you understand, Shinn," Athrun told him heavily as he closed his eyes. "It's too late to spare her."

"How is that even so? You don't even have the will to go through with this, do you?" Shinn asked. He moved closer to the edge of his seat. "What exactly will you do now?"

Athrun was silent for a moment. He let out a heavy sigh. "The first thing is to send Mayu away from the estate. I don't want to shock her with Cagalli's presence. Then we will proceed with a welcome ball," he told the younger man. Shinn nodded. "Then, we will need to summon Rusty and have him attend the ball."

Shinn lifted his head. "You're going to have him incriminate her?" he frowned. "But you already know! You don't need Sir MacKenzie to point that out!"

"I will _not_ incriminate my own wife," Athrun hissed in a low voice. He looked up at shot a glare at Shinn. "And as it is, Rusty's presence will be of more importance, as he was there. He was a witness. I want _Rusty_ to validate her guilt," Athrun told him. Shinn narrowed his eyes.

"Do you doubt her?" Shinn asked, filled with disbelief. "But-"

"I want one more validation, Shinn," Athrun told the black-haired heir sharply. "I want to know for sure that she is guilty. Miguel has said she was the one. Mayu held evidence that she was the one…." Athrun paused. "I want all three of them to tell me that she was the one who struck down Meer and your parents."

"Why are you giving her this chance? What if Sir MacKenzie forgives her and doesn't say a thing?" Shinn argued. "Miguel seems to have forgiven her well enough."

"Then I will forgive her as well," Athrun told him. Shinn's eyes widened with shock before quickly narrowing as his face flushed with anger. He opened his mouth to argue, only to have Athrun raise his hand to silence him. "Let me give her this chance, Shinn…" he said in a low, pleading voice. "Let me question her guilt for just a moment longer."

Tense silence drifted between the two. "Do you love her that much?" Shinn asked, suddenly feeling betrayed. "Do you love her enough to let your first wife and your trusted servants' deaths go un-avenged?"

Athrun kept his eyes steady on Shinn's. Was that how he looked like all those years? Consumed with anger and hate? His heart twisted for his heir. Such things were painful to live with and they could easily consume a person's heart.

"I never used to believe what Dearka and Yzak told me about my state during the later half of the war. They told me I wasn't myself…that I had become nothing more than a killing machine on the battle field," Athrun rambled. "I used to argue that I was only doing what a good soldier was supposed to do. They told me I wasn't a soldier. I was a _knight_. Our code was different…and that I had forgotten because I was so consumed with Meer's death that I lost myself…" He lifted his head as his eyes crinkled. "Do you know how many lives I took?" he asked the red-eyed young man. "Do you know how many children I made orphans? How many women I made widows? All those lives I took Shinn…and none of them will bring back your parents. None of them will bring back _Meer_. So, let me ask you…what is the point? If I kill the woman I love…will that bring them back?"

Shinn remained quiet for a moment longer. "But it is _justice_ ," he stressed determinedly. "You said so yourself!"

Athrun looked down and shook his head. "Justice…" he murmured. He repeated the question that had been haunting him the entire day. "Will we carry out justice, though even the heavens may fall around us?"

* * *

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Mwu asked as he greeted the scholar wandering around the corridors. The brown-haired man was dressed in casual clothing. A bag was slung across his back.

"Delivering chocolate," Kira said as he adjusted the strap over his shoulder. "My mom told me that Cagalli hadn't picked up her weekly chocolate supply yet, so she sent me bring them to her. I had stopped over at the estate, but Lt. Caldwell told me she was here and asked that they be delivered directly here."

Mwu nodded his head understandingly. "She's currently at a meeting with the Queen in preparation for her trip to Plants. Would you like me to give them to her when she is finished with the meeting?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Mwu," Kira told him. "You're an _advisor_. Besides, I can wait."

The blond man didn't fidget. "Kira, there is a chance that the meeting will be quite long and they will not end until late tonight considering the importance of Cagalli's trip," he reminded the younger man. "You probably have your hands full at the temple, so I can hold them this once."

Kira gave him a suspicious look. "Cagalli is very particular about her chocolate. If she discovers one is missing-"

"Kira!" Mwu feigned shock as he lifted his hand up to his chest, acting as if he were struck. "Are you saying that I would help myself to our dear Cagalli's favorite desserts without asking her?"

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Mwu, I've see you sneak chocolates off your own wife's plate and she's the queen."

"But she's my wife, too," Mwu grinned. He chuckled. "I swear, Kira, I won't help myself to any of your sister's chocolates while I'm holding on to them. If I do, she'll find out anyway and I'll pay for her next batch."

"I'll hold you to that," Kira assured him. He slid the bag off his back and rested it on the floor. He lifted up the neatly wrapped package. "Here you go. Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure, Kira," Mwu smiled as he took hold of the chocolates. "Give your mother my regards." The brunette nodded and slung the now empty bag back over his shoulder before turning around and heading towards the side entrance, where he had come through. Mwu stood in his place, a smile on his face as he watched the other man disappear. When Kira's retreating back was out of sight, Mwu let out a heavy sigh. "He's gone."

"Thank you, Mwu," Cagalli said as a door opened. She slipped out, dressed in comfortable clothes. "I didn't want to arrive there empty handed."

"You're not going there empty handed," Miriallia said as she came out after Cagalli. "You're bringing yourself there. The new Lady Zala."

Cagalli grimaced at the title. "I don't know if it's right to deceive poor Kira like this," Queen Murrue said, somewhat sadly as she looked out towards where the scholar had left. "He'll be quite unhappy when he finds out you and Stellar have gone to Plants without him."

"I'm sure once he finds out, he'll come rushing after us," Cagalli sighed tiredly. "Besides, Kira would only spend his time looming over me and Athrun. He gets so irritating like that."

"Still, did we have to lie to him?" the queen continued.

"We didn't lie to him, darling," Mwu said as he placed a comforting arm over her shoulder. "We merely retained information."

"That doesn't make it any better…" Murrue sighed. She looked at Cagalli. "The carriage is all ready. I believe Stellar is already there. Are you ready for this?"

Cagalli nodded. "Just hold Kira back for a few more days. At least long enough for us to arrive in Zaft."

"Don't worry," Mwu assured her as he gave her a sly wink. "We'll make sure you and your new husband have _plenty_ of time together."

Cagalli merely cluched her package of chocolates against her chest and smiled weakly. He hadn't been gone for three days and already she was leaving, but she had her reasons. She wanted a few moments to speak to Athrun alone, without anyone breathing down their back. They had much left to discuss.

"Wish us a safe journey," she told them as she bowed her head. "Stellar and I will return as soon as we can."

"No longer than a week," Miriallia reminded her. "We still have those messages from the Federation to deal with."

"I know," Cagalli nodded. "As soon as my time there is over, I'll return here immediately."

* * *

A small knock echoed from the thick door across his room. Shinn looked up from where he was standing over the side of his bed, looking down at the assorted things he had dumped there from his bags. A pile of laundry was on the floor beside him as he sorted over the various things he had bought while in Orb.

It was a long, tiring trip back. Shinn couldn't wait to return to the estate and to see his sister again. Unfortunately, they had arrived late the night before and Mayu had already gone to bed. Meyrin told him that Mayu had tried to stay awake, but in the end, succumbed to sleep. Shinn preferred it that way.

He had tiptoed into his sister's room to check on her before he retired to his own. The young, brown-haired girl was sleeping soundly and Shinn let out a brief of relief. He had been worried that she would have nightmares. When he had asked Meyrin about them, the red-head assured him that Mayu hadn't had any.

It had concerned him a bit, as he had been gone for quite some time, though was equally relieved that his younger sister suffered no traumatizing nights while he was away. It was morning now and he wanted to get his things sorted after sleeping in. He decided to skip breakfast in favor of lunch.

He was sure Rey was going to arrive later that afternoon and wanted to make sure he had the chocolates he had requested. It was in the middle of digging out the gifts that the knock came.

"Come in!" he said as he looked over his shoulder. There was a pause and slowly, the door opened. Large brown eyes peeked into the room before a thin young teen slipped in. Immediately, Shinn's lips widened into a bright smile. "Mayu!"

Her face still unmoving, Mayu rushed forward and threw her arms around her older brother. Happily, Shinn savored the embrace. He had missed his little sister greatly. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked her.

The girl pulled away and nodded her head. She brought her hand up and made eating motions with it. Shinn shook his head. "We arrived late last night, so I decided to sleep in," he told her. "Don't worry, I'll eat lunch later." Mayu nodded, as if to approve his decision.

She looked over the bed and the assorted things that were scattered over it. Following his sister's gaze, Shinn motioned her over to his pile and began pointing out particular objects he had purchased. "Rey's chocolate…" he murmured as he pointed to a brown paper wrapped package. As his eyes moved over the goods, they caught sight of another paper wrapped package. "Oh! And we got you something, too!"

Mayu tilted her head to the side and pointed to herself. Shinn nodded. He crawled over the bed to pull out the package, and then moved back to the edge. Smiling at his sister, he held it up to her. "For you!" he announced. Mayu looked down the package. Pale hands reached out and took hold of the present. She slowly sat down beside Shinn as she placed the item on her lap.

Her brother chuckled. "Go ahead and open it," he told her encouragingly. Mayu looked at him uncertainly, but proceeded to unwrap the package. As the brown paper fell to the ground, the girl's eyes widened a bit. Rich, dark purple cloth met her eyes as she pulled the cloak up. Shinn watched her reaction hopefully. Mayu stood up and held the cloak out in front of her to inspect it.

It looked just like the one the Haumea Elite captain had worn. Slowly, she brought it closer to her. The fabric rubbed against her cheek. She remembered that feeling. Mayu turned around, still clutching the cloak against her. She lifted a hand and pointed to it, then pointed to her brother. Confused, Shinn tilted his head to the side.

Mayu repeated her motions before looking down at her own cloak and moving it around in her hands. She showed him part of the cloth and pointed to it. Slowly, Shinn understood. "The other cloak?" he asked. Mayu nodded. She had been pointing to the area where the letters C, Y, and A had been embroidered. Shinn frowned. "What about it?"

She held out her hand expectantly. Shinn raised an eyebrow. "You want it back?" Mayu nodded. Shinn hesitated. "Mayu…" he began, only to have his sister shake her outstretched hand. "I lost it," he lied.

Mayu's eyes widened. She shook her head with disbelief. Shinn looked away. "We were going back and forth somewhere…I think I might have lost it," he told her. Mayu's blank eyes stared at him. "But…at least you have that new cloak…" he offered.

The brunette looked down at her cloak. Without warning, she threw it back at her brother and swept past him. "Mayu!" Shinn looked over his shoulder, only to find his sister on his bed, rummaging through everything frantically. "Mayu, what are you doing!?"

The mute girl didn't answer. She didn't bother looking back at him as she tore through the things on her brother's bed. Spare clothes, laundry, assorted objects he had picked up and bought as presents. Shinn stood by the side of the bed, watching as his sister wildly went through his things. Clothes were haphazardly thrown over her shoulders as random objects fell off the bed.

Finally, brown eyes landed on a familiar shade of worn purple. Her hand reached forward and pulled it out from beneath a pile. Shinn's eyes couldn't help but widen as his sister brought the cloth against her chest, clutching it as if it were here life line. "Mayu…" Shinn mumbled.

His sister looked over her shoulder, staring at him with almost angry eyes. With an unexpressive look on her face, Mayu scooted her way to the edge of the bed and slid off. Still holding the remnants of Cagalli's cloak in her hands, she made her way to the door. "Mayu, wait!" Shinn called for her. "Don't you want the cloak we got you!?"

She slammed the door behind her. Shinn stared blankly at the closed door. Confused, he fell back on his bed, wondering just why exactly his sister had looked so desperate to get the cloak back.

Outside, in the hall, Mayu turned the corner and slammed into another warm body. Stunned, she lifted her head and looked up at Athrun. Politely, she bowed her head as the older man gave her a kind smile. "Hello, Mayu. Did you go see your brother?"

She gave him a small nod. Pleased, Athrun's smile widened. "Did he give you the present we got you?" The young teen didn't reply. Athrun's eyes lowered and looked down at the piece of cloth clutched in her hands. He narrowed his eyes. That was not the present.

"Mayu…what are you doing with that?" He reached down to take it, only to have Mayu snatch it back against her. She took a wary step back as the nobleman looked at her concerned. "Mayu…"

"Mayu!" another voice called. Athrun didn't bother looking over his shoulder as a woman's voice echoed through the halls. "There you are! Come on! We should get started on your packing!" Meyrin beamed as she scurried forward cheerfully. "Ah! Lord Zala!" She gave him an impromptu bow as she stumbled to a halt beside him. "Good morning!"

"I take it Lunamaria has already informed you of Mayu's stay at the Durandal Estate?" Athrun asked. Meyrin nodded, keeping her head lowered slightly so he wouldn't see her embarrassed blush. She always found the lord of the house quite attractive, and even when he was in casual day-to-day ware, he looked handsome. Whoever he married was a lucky woman.

"Yes, my lord," Meyrin assured him. "A messenger arrived this morning from Lord Durandal. They are expecting her tomorrow."

Athrun looked back at his ward. "Is that all right, Mayu?" he asked. "Or is it too soon? I know you may want to spend some time with your brother."

Mayu merely shook her head. She was unsure why she was being sent to the Durandal Estate. Athrun had only told her that morning that she would stay there for about a week and a half for extensive music lessons with Lady Durandal. That part she understood. She had taken up the piano when Athrun took her in after her parent's death. What she didn't understand was why she was being sent away then of all times.

After all, she had heard that they would have a guest. Lord Zala's new wife would arrive and stay for a few days and Mayu wanted to meet her. In fact, she had been practicing her piano twice has hard since she heard the woman would be visiting because she wanted to impress her. She had heard all about the new wife being a Haumea Elite and hoped that perhaps the new Lady Zala would know how to find C.Y.A. Apparently, her brother had misunderstood her actions with the cloak and took it as a request to buy her one rather and find the woman who appeared in her nightmares to save her from them.

"All right, then, Mayu," Athrun said as he patted her on the head. "Don't forget to pack your sheet music."

She nodded dumbly before being escorted away by Meyrin. Athrun watched as the young teen was lead off. His lips drew into a tight line. What was Mayu doing with the remnants of Cagalli's cloak?

"Athrun," a voice called from behind him. He turned around just as Shinn rounded the corner. "Have you see Mayu?" the black-haired heir asked as he held the new purple cloak in his arms.

"She went to pack for her stay at the Durandal Estate," Athrun replied. He looked over at Shinn and frowned. "Do you know why she's carrying around Cagalli's cloak?"

Shinn shook his head. "No…I didn't want to give it back to her, so I told her I had lost it," the brunette replied solemnly. "Then she began going through my things until she found it. It was almost as if she were panicked."

Athrun narrowed his eyes and looked back towards the corridor where Mayu and Meyrin had exited from. "I see…" he murmured. He looked back at Shinn. "Are you done unpacking or do you need more time?"

"Is there something you needed from me?" Shinn asked. Athrun nodded.

"I want you to deliver the invitation to the ball at the end of the week to Rusty," Athrun told him. "He's a day's ride from here. Once I have the invitation written out, I want you to personally hand it to him and retrieve his answer for me."

Shinn nodded his head and bowed. "Understood."

"In the meantime, go downstairs and aid Lunamaria," Athrun said as he turned around and began walking away. "There is a ball that needs to be planned and she will require assistance."

"When is the ball?" Shinn asked as he looked at Athrun curiously.

Athrun paused. "The day she arrives," he said without looking back. "It will be that night." He continued to walk down the corridor. _That night, I will either forgive her or condemn her._ He wandered through the halls of the estate before emerging outside. He followed one of the paths that wound through the gardens before reaching the back of the estate. He stopped before a stone building and remained a pace away from bold letters that spelled out a woman's name. For a moment, he stood there silently. His eyes closed. "Forgive me, Meer…" Athrun whispered as he opened his eyes. He looked up at his late wife's tomb and slowly brought his fingers against her name. "Forgive me…for I do not think I can bring myself to avenge you as I had sworn…"


	19. Chapter - 19

As nearly a week passed since he last saw his wife, Athrun was found himself reverting back to the schedule he was familiar with before he left for Orb. Every day, it was the same thing; get up, eat breakfast, work on Red Knight reports, eat lunch, work on Zala finances, investments, and household upkeep, then eat dinner, followed by an evening in the library, reading whatever struck his fancy in an attempt to keep his mind busy.

When he wasn't preoccupied, he found his thoughts drifting dangerously back to Cagalli, where he would being to miss her. There were moments where he'd find himself wondering what she was doing, if she was preparing for her trip to Plants, or worrying that she had overworked herself once more and wasn't getting enough sleep. There were even times where he played with the thought that _she_ missed _him_.

Shinn had already caught his faraway expression numerous times, and, knowing full well what had his lord's attention, scowled as he snapped Athrun out of his day dreams. Irritated, Shinn had shoved work under the noble's nose in an attempt to pull his mind, and subsequently his heart, away from the Haumea Elite captain.

Was it odd, Athrun had wondered, to think of Cagalli when he lay in front of a portrait of Meer? Was it shameful to visit his late wife's tomb when his mind was filled with guilt at the thought that he was in love with Meer's murderer? There were moments when he sickened himself and couldn't even gaze upon Meer's eternal resting place without whispering a plea for forgiveness, as if he had sinned against her in the worst way possible.

The longer he was away from Cagalli, the more time he had to ponder her affects on him. Too much time had been given to guilt. Too much time had been given to shame and heartache after he acknowledged how much she meant to him. In his feeble attempts to validate his feelings, he would try to reason with himself. Meer was a forgiving woman who tried to understand others. She would've understood, wouldn't she? What he felt for Cagalli was pure wasn't it?

No matter what he argued, in the end, he still longed for his _first wife's murderer_. He sought bloodied hands against his body. He had enjoyed the feeling of trecherous lips against his flesh. He had relished sinful fingers tugging at his hair and the way her soft body melted against his firm one perfectly. He could not deny the pleasure thoughts of an amber-eyed captain gave him and that tore at his soul.

Bitter, angry tears were shed in the privacy of his room. In the lone hours of the night, after everything had been done and his mind was no longer filled with official documents and military papers, he was left to dwell in his personal hell. He cursed Meer for leaving him in their mortal world. He cursed Cagalli for making Meer do so. He cursed himself for falling in love with Cagalli.

Perhaps that was the real reason he put Cagalli's fate in the hands of another man. He could not bring himself to make the decision on whether or not her life would be taken as price for her misdeeds years ago. How could any man who loved his wife bring himself to decide whether she lived or died by his hand?

To Athrun, everything rode on the slim chance that Rusty would forgive Cagalli, just as Miguel had. If Rusty could forgive Cagalli, then Athrun would as well. He would deal with Shinn's wrath and Mayu's silence as best as he could if it meant forgiving Cagalli. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted to give her a chance. He only hoped that Rusty would be able to forgive his wife. Until then, Athrun could only try to keep himself busy.

He had sent Shinn to deliver the invitations to the celebration and had finished seeing Mayu off to the Durandal Estate. Shinn was still unhappy about it, but Mayu did not object. The young teen merely gathered a small bag of clothes and another bag of sheet music before climbing into their carriage wordlessly. Before Meyrin climbed into the carriage with her, Athrun stopped her.

He asked about the cloak remnants. The teen's older care taker tilted her head to the side questioningly as Athrun described it. Finally, Meyrin nodded. "You mean the purple cloth? She always has it with her, my lord. She sleeps with it under her pillow."

Athrun eyes had widened briefly before narrowing. "For how long?"

Meyrin paused and thought for a moment. "She's always had it, my lord. When I arrived, she already had it with her. I assumed it was from her parents."

Athrun felt his chest tightening. "Do you know why? Why does she keep it with her? Why does she sleep with it?"

"I've never asked, my lord," Meyrin replied. "However, when Mayu is having a nightmare or starts to cry…whenever I've run in, she is always clutching the cloth. I was quite surprised when she gave it to Shinn before you left for Orb. She never lets anyone else touch it. She even washes it herself."

"Clutching the cloth…" Athrun had murmured. It didn't make any sense. He had pondered that the rest of the day. Silently, he reached down and took a sip from his tea cup before trying to refocus on the actual conversation he was currently engrossed in.

"I take it Shinn isn't too thrilled about that," Yzak replied calmly, referring to the heir's reaction to his sister's dismissal. He leaned back against a wooden garden chair. He sat across from Athrun, with Dearka to their side, as they snacked on various pastries laid out before them. They sat on the veranda over looking the Joule family's sprawling estate gardens. "He doesn't like being away from Mayu. Where is he now, anyway?"

"I had sent him with an invitation to the Aprilius," Athrun replied as he lifted a small cup to his lips.

"Aprilius?" Dearka asked as he swallowed a piece of cake. "Who do you know there?"

Yzak narrowed his eyes. "There are some Red Knights stationed there," he said with a tight lipped frown. A scowl reached his face as he leaned forward. "You're inviting Rusty MacKenzie, aren't you?"

Dearka nearly spit out his tea as he snapped his head towards the blue-haired man beside him. "Athrun, are you crazy!? Why would you invite _Rusty_!?" he gasped as he slammed his cup on the table and looked at Athrun beseechingly. They hadn't seen the orange-haired man in quite some time. Not since he left the Zala Estate, worked as a guard and became a Red Knight.

The blue-haired noble merely shrugged his shoulders and casually put his cup back on to its saucer. "He's an old friend and he wasn't able to come to my wedding. I thought that inviting him to this celebration is the least I could do."

Dearka frowned. "He's also the only person, other than Miguel and Mayu, who was there _that day_ ," he reminded the nobleman. Athrun merely dismissed the reminder with a wave of his hand.

"Miguel is going to be there, too," he reminded them. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Don't see what the…" Dearka choked out, unable to believe what he was hearing. Athrun was no fool. He knew exactly what the problem was.

"Don't give me that!" Yzak growled as he slammed his hand on the table. "Miguel has come to terms with your wife, but not Rusty! He may very well ruin the night by exposing Athha!"

Athrun didn't answer. He merely kept his eyes lowered to the table as he sat in his seat. Yzak was seething. Dearka narrowed his eyes as he shook his head slowly. "Athrun…don't do this. Don't set yourself up like this."

The green-eyed man's head rose quickly and met Dearka's eyes. "Myself?" he asked incredulously. A small, amused smirk tugged at his lips. "Tell me, Dearka, why exactly would I be setting _myself_ up?"

A sad, pained look momentarily crossed Dearka's face. Purple eyes searched Athrun's, hoping to find some trace of regret at the decision. "Because-"

"Because he's an idiot," Yzak scowled in a low voice. "So be it, Athrun," he replied coldly as he sank back in his seek. Icy blue eyes were narrowed slits as they glared at the other noble. "It is not my party, nor my marriage. And Captain Athha is not my wife. Whatever you chose to do is completely up to you."

Dearka looked openly surprised and even Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this better than I thought you would," Athrun admitted. "I was sure you'd launch into another one of your tirades about how the marriage has to go smoothly."

"It will go smoothly," Yzak warned. " _I_ will _make sure_ it does." Athrun narrowed his eyes as he studied the silver-haired man critically. Before he could make any deductions a voice came from the doors behind them.

"Lord Zala," a female voice called out. "There is a message here for you."

At once, the men stood up from their seats and turned to greet the newly arrived woman. Dressed in her crisp red uniform, Shiho bowed her head as a greeting and handed a message to Athrun. "Thank you, Shiho," Athrun murmured has he accepted the note.

"Where is it from?" Yzak asked as the female knight and secretary moved to stand by his side.

"It was carried by a messenger from the Zala Estate. He said it was urgent and insisted that I bring it to Lord Zala immediately," Shiho replied dutifully.

Across from her, Dearka craned his neck over, as if to look over Athrun's arm and glance at the note. Yzak watched as Athrun's eyes quickly scanned the letter before suddenly growing wide. The blue-eyed noble raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I have to go," Athrun said as he quickly folded the parchment.

"Go where?" Dearka frowned as Athrun grabbed the coat jacket that had been hung over the back of his chair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Athrun said quickly as he shoved his arms through the sleeves. "Just unexpected…" he murmured.

Yzak frowned. "If it's nothing, then why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"Because Cagalli has just arrived at the estate!" Athrun shouted over his shoulder as he rushed towards the door. "Someone get my horse!" he shouted into the massive house.

"She's here, already?" Dearka asked as his own eyes widened. "I thought it would be another week…she's early," he mused to himself. He walked around the table and began to follow in Athrun's footsteps.

Yzak scowled. "And where do you think _you're_ going, Elsman!?" he growled. "Are you forgetting that you're _my_ secretary and that you still have work to do!?"

The blond male froze in his tracks. He grimaced as his shoulders slumped forward. He let out a heavy, defeated sigh. "Fine…I'll get back to work…"

The remaining noble merely snorted and lifted his chin. "I thought so. You can start with those pension notifications. They're already backlogged from our absence." Dearka nodded and silently headed back to his office within the house. Yzak nodded with self satisfaction and returned to his seat on the veranda. He reached out and casually lifted his cup back to his lips.

"Lord Joule," Shiho began as she remained standing at his side.

The silver-haired nobleman didn't look up. He merely motioned to one of the vacant seats around him. "Please join me, Sir Hahnenfuss," he instructed. The woman hesitated for a moment and then finally took a seat to his right. "You requested to speak to me today?"

"Yes, my lord," Shiho said as she gave him a small bow of her head as thanks for taking time to hear her out. "It is regarding the arranged marriages with Orb." Her sharp eyes noticed his immediate reaction. His pale hand gripped his tea cup as his jaw locked. His shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes…" he began as calmly as he could. "What about them?"

"It is actually more regarding Lord Zala's particular marriage, my lord," Shiho replied. He seemed to tense even more. "You are aware that I requested access to read former Lord General Le Creuset's reports when we returned."

The corner of Yzak's lip tugged upwards in a disgusted expression. "I am aware," he stated firmly. Why she had a sudden interest in them, he wasn't sure, but she had seemed quite eager, so he gave her proper authorization to go through old reports. "Though, I do not understand why. Such reports are questionable at best."

Shiho nodded and lowered her eyes. "That is exactly why I have been going through them, Lord Joule. I had…quite an interesting conversation with our lady queen on the journey back." At that, Yzak raised his head and turned his gaze to the female knight beside him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I take it the conversation wasn't frivolous women's talk," he stated.

Shiho's eyes narrowed momentarily at the comment. "Women's talk is hardly frivolous, my lord," she told him proudly. "However, there is something she pointed out that intrigued me. Lord General Le Creuset's words, as you said, are questionable at best. In his reports, the late Lady Zala's carriage was attacked by Captain Athha, were they not?"

The corner of his eye twitched, but he held his tongue as best as he could. "That is what was written," Yzak replied behind gritted teeth.

"He also reported false information that led to a genocide of several Orb border villages. Who is to say that the reports on Lady Zala's journey are not false, as well?" Shiho pointed out. Yzak paused for a moment.

He looked at his secretary critically. "Are you saying that Captain Athha is not responsible for Meer's death?"

"Like her majesty, Queen Lacus, I find it highly unlikely that a woman of Captain Athha's caliber would needlessly punish civilians," she replied.

Yzak turned his head away. "You sound too idealistic. You were not at the front lines. You did not see the Haumea Elite as I did. It was war and they are warriors, nothing less."

"Queen Lacus told me you would say that," Shiho replied. "I was hesitant to completely believe that it was all a fabricated lie until she told me about Sir MacKenzie."

Yzak's attention quickly returned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"A few years ago, just after Lady Zala's death, Sir MacKenzie formally became a Red Knight and was assigned to Queen Lacus' personal guard for a period of time. After reading the reports and questioning them as a result of Lord General Le Creuset's treachery, she had asked Sir MacKenzie how exactly her cousin was killed," Shiho revealed. "The answer would explain why Miguel was quite friendly with Captain Athha and so quick to 'forgive her'."

Yzak stared at Shiho dumbfounded. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was, could she? "What are you talking about," he stated as he shot her a glare. "You're telling me that Captain Athha _wasn't_ responsible for Meer's death? That this entire time, Athrun has been-" He quickly stopped himself before he could reveal the depth of his friend's hatred. Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Zala has been…?" she urged.

"Nothing," Yzak snapped quickly. "Get back to MacKenzie's report. Was Captain Athha even there?"

Shiho nodded. "Captain Athha was there. The reports of her sending them down a particular path are skewed. Apparently, she told them of two passages back to Plants. One came with a warning of bandits. Unsure whether to trust her, they headed towards the shorter path that they had been warned of. They were subsequently attacked."

"By bandits?" Yzak frowned. Shiho nodded once more. Yzak leaned back against his seat. "So that's it…that's what happened."

"That isn't all," Shiho continued. "They all would've perished that night had Captain Athha not appeared and saved them. She was too late for the Asukas and Lady Zala had been wounded as she was trying to get back into the carriage. Captain Athha had tried to slow the bleeding, but in vain."

Yzak closed his eyes tiredly, suddenly feeling drained from the sudden news. All his stress, all his time wasted on worry for Athrun and worry for Plants were needless. The one woman who had been the catalyst for Athrun's change during the war, the one woman who had been object of such hatred from the green-eyed man wasn't a murderer. She was a damned _hero_.

There was no need for revenge. No need for Athrun to marry her and cause such a stir. It was all stress that could've been avoided. Suddenly, Yzak's anger flared. They were all idiots to not have realized it.

"And why did they lie?" he demanded coldly. Darkened blue eyes turned to glare at Shiho demandingly. "Why did the driver and the guard lie to Athrun!? I was there that day!" he roared. "I was there when Miguel came to us and told us Captain Athha was the one who slayed Meer! Why would he lie!? Le Creuset? He was branded a traitor! Why didn't they come forward afterwards and cleared her name!?"

Shiho remained seated, unmoving in her spot. "Queen Lacus does not know…she never had a chance to ask, my lord," she admitted quietly.

Yzak gritted his teeth and ran his hand down his face. "Do they know what they've caused? Do they know how it affected Athrun?" he stated, frustrated. "This entire time…"

"Shall I send a message to inform Lord Zala of this discovery?" she asked quietly as she stood up from her seat. She looked down at the silver-haired man for authorization. The noble was silent and glaring down at his tea. He was thinking.

"No," Yzak replied after a brief pause. "If all this is true, then it is not necessary for us to say anything." Shiho raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Is that so, my lord?"

Yzak nodded. Slowly, a small sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Yes, my lady, it is," he replied, surprisingly good-naturedly. Shiho drew her head back suspiciously. "Athrun should hear about from his wife and the servants who had lied to him. It is only right."

Shiho narrowed her eyes slightly. She hadn't been blind to the tension between Lord Zala and his new wife, something that Yzak had seemed both annoyed and secretly amused with at times. "Very well," she said as she bowed her head to him. "I will return to my duties." She turned towards the estate doors.

"Shiho," Yzak called out, informally. The brown-haired woman froze in her tracks. She didn't turn around, but could feel his gaze upon her back. "Tell me the truth," he said coolly. "Captain Athha's roll in Meer's death and Athrun's…reaction to it…how exactly did you come about finding all of this out? I highly doubt our dear queen recounted all of this to you without some urging."

The female knight stood still. Her lips tugged into a small, amused smile. "You talk quite a bit when something is bothering you, Lord Joule."

Yzak raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I've ever mentioned my qualms regarding Lord Zala to you."

She chuckled to herself and continued walking. She slipped into the estate just as she replied; her voice just loud enough to reach his ears. "Of course not, my lord…at least, not when you're awake..."

* * *

"Welcome back, Lord Zala-" Lunamaria bowed her head as the master of the house stormed past her. Athrun entered the foyer of the sprawling estate house as one hand fumbled with the knot of his riding cloak. As soon as the ties were undone, it fell to the ground behind him, completely ignored by the blue-haired noble.

"I received a message that Captain Athha has arrived," Athrun stated quickly. Green eyes were darting around the house. His body was poised to go into whatever direction as he tried to figure out where his wife might be. "Where is she?"

"Lady Zala," Lunamaria began as she lifted her head. "Was led to a room to unpack-"

"Which room?" Athrun asked as he whirled around and faced the other woman. He frowned. "I haven't assigned a room for her yet."

"We know, my lord," Lunamaria nodded. "That is why we gave her a guest suite in the eastern wing."

The blue-haired man took a deep breath and nodded understandingly. For a moment, he had feared that they had led Cagalli into his bedroom. The same one he had shared with Meer. Somehow, sharing the same bed with a different woman was unsettling and his stomach churned at the very thought, considering their circumstances. Inwardly, he let out a breath of relief when he was told she was in another room.

"I see…" Athrun said. He turned and began heading towards the steps that led to the eastern wing of the house. "Which room?"

"The ones at the end of the hall, my lord," the young woman bowed her head and Athrun rushed up the stairs. He walked swiftly down the hall and could make out a partially open door amongst the dozens of closed ones. Without pausing, he walked towards that door and stood at the threshold. Stopping himself just before he barged in, he raised his hand and knocked on the half open door. "Cagalli?"

He heard a gasp from within, but remained rooted in his spot. A moment later, he heard footsteps rushing towards the door. Suddenly, it was flung open and a smiling blonde threw her arms around him. "Athrun! Stellar is so happy to see Athrun!"

Green eyes widened as he stumbled back, barely able to steady himself as the young Haumea Elite hugged him. "Stellar!?" he gasped as his hands fell and held her by the shoulders. "What…? Did you come with Cagalli?"

The maroon-eyed blonde nodded happily. She didn't see the flicker of concern in Athrun's eyes. "Cagalli said Stellar could come! Is that okay?"

"Of course, Stellar, you're always welcomed here," he assured her, despite his own doubts. "But…where is your sister?"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and she nodded. "Cagalli said Cagalli was going to explore the estate."

His shoulders slumped. "I see…" It would take a while to find her, then. He looked down at the young woman and tilted his head to the side. "You're a few days early. I expected you here at the end of the week."

Stellar gave him a sheepish smile. "Actually, Cagalli wanted to leave early so Kira wouldn't come."

Athrun's eyebrows rose. That would explain their unexpected arrival. Still, he knew full well that Kira would not be pleased and, if not stopped, would most likely show up before Cagalli's stay was over. "I see…Kira won't be too happy, will he?"

Stellar rubbed the back of her neck. "Cagalli says it will be okay. Kira will understand."

The nobleman chuckled and nodded. "Well, Stellar, I'll leave you to your unpacking. If you need anything, let me know." Stellar smiled and nodded enthusiastically before rushing back into her room and closing the door behind her.

Athrun let out a heavy breath and tilted his head back. Stellar's presence was not something he expected. As if anticipting the confrontation between Cagalli and Rusty wasn't stressing enough, Stellar had to be added into the equation. He turned around, running his hand through his hair as he made is way down the hall. He would deal with it later. First, he had to find, Cagalli. The Zala House had roughly eighty bedrooms alone. There were two dining halls, three kitchens, libraries, multiple studies and parlors. He wasn't sure where to begin his search. He ran a hand down his face.

At least Shinn wasn't there and Mayu had already been sent to the Durandal Estate. He had originally thought he was being overly cautious sending the teenager out of the house a few days before Cagalli's scheduled arrival, however, now he was glad he did. Until he figured his own chaotic life out, he wouldn't place Mayu in such a situation that it broke the poor child. Especially after his conversation with Meyrin. Now that he knew about Mayu's odd attachment to the cloak remnants, Athrun had no idea how exactly she felt about Cagalli.

To keep the cloak as a piece of evidence was one thing, but to kept it with her at all times, like some sort of safety blanket, was a completely different story. Things just didn't add up and now, with Cagalli's arrival, it was too late for him to go back and try to find out what was going on. For the time being, he was lost.

He let out another heavy breath as he walked down the steps. He assumed Cagalli would be in the ground level of the house, making her way through the numerous parlors and admiring assorted artwork that lined the long halls. Athrun really hadn't expected her to arrive that day. Nothing was ready yet, not even her room.

He let out a mental groan. To be honest, he hadn't even thought about where she would sleep. He had spent all his time trying to keep busy and keep her out of his mind, that he had completely neglected to figure out where his own wife would sleep. At first thought, he felt that she should sleep with him in his bed chambers. After all, it was completely normal, and, while in Orb, he had shared her bed without any problems.

However, ever since Meer passed, Athrun had never bothered moving into a different room. Rather, he slept on the same bed that he had once shared with his first wife. That knowledge didn't sit well with him, and if Cagalli found out, he could only guess how uncomfortable that would make her. Things were already awkward between them; he didn't see the need to make the situation worse.

Of course, there also came issues with placing her in a different room. First of all, it would be deemed as somewhat odd that a newly wed couple didn't share a bedroom. Then again, they were also in a sort of arranged political marriage, so perhaps no one would give it a second thought. He could feel a headache coming on. Athrun lifted his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. For the time being, she would stay in the guest suite. Her arrival that day was unexpected, so it would be natural that her official room was not yet prepared. Later on, he'd move her closer to his room, in the western wing. That sounded plausible and _normal_.

Athrun rounded the corner and began to methodologically walk the halls in search of his wife. The further he walked, the more nervous he became. His mind began to wonder what exactly he would say after the usual pleasantries. He now had two days and one night before the reception ball. Two days with Cagalli. As pathetic as it sounded, he knew full well what merely _one_ day with Cagalli could do to his resolve. They had only kissed for a few minutes and he had begged her to tell him that she loved him.

The affects that woman had been so strong, distance and duty had not kept her out of his mind. Even if he were in his own home, surrounded by things that reminded him of Meer, just being around Cagalli would make his oaths of revenge and justice waver. It was far too easy for him to forgive her. That had been the reason he wanted the ball the night of her arrival. The less time he was with her, the less chance there was for him to become even more attached.

However, she was there now and there was no escaping the fact that even though he knew he should've stayed away, that he had every excuse at his finger tips to do so, he couldn't bring himself to. He had, after all, galloped from the Joule Estate to see her. It had nothing to do with manners or any formal expectations. The only thoughts in his mind as he rode back were that Cagalli was there and he wanted to see her.

He walked past a half open door. Before he could force himself to even slow his eager search, his eyes were caught by the glimmer of golden hair just through an open door. Immediately, his steps came to a halt. The blue-haired noble looked back into the room and felt his heart swell at the sight.

The walls were lined with books. A nice, warm looking blanket was folded neatly and hung over the couch between them. Standing in the room, still dressed in her comfortable training clothes, was Cagalli. Before Athrun had a chance to smile and call out at her, he took in the rest of the room.

Across from where he stood at the threshold, the fire place was dormant. Hanging just above the hearth was a large painting of Meer. It had been completed shortly before they were actually married and had never been removed. As many times as the portrait caught his attention before, Athrun's gaze was now directed to the woman standing in front of the fire place, looking up at the smiling face of the deceased pink-haired woman. His heart clenched.

For a few moments, Athrun didn't speak. He couldn't move himself from his spot. Of all the places he could've found Cagalli, he had to find her _there_ …standing in the very spot where he had sworn revenge numerous times. The scene was almost surreal.

"She was very beautiful," a familiar voice echoed softly through the library. "She looks very much like Queen Lacus…they could be sisters."

When had she noticed he was standing there? "They were cousins…their mothers were sisters," Athrun heard his voice reply. Cagalli didn't turn around. She remained facing the portrait in silence. Hesitantly, Athrun entered the library. Quiet footsteps sounded against the hardwood floor as he approached his wife. "This is…the first time you've seen her, haven't you?"

Cagalli closed her eyes slowly. Was he testing her? She knew that he knew it wasn't. "I should apologize," the blonde said as she turned to look at him. "Stellar and I arrived unannounced. I know I wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow."

"Think nothing of it," Athrun told her. "I saw Stellar and she told me it was to avoid bringing Kira."

She outwardly grimaced at the reminder. Athrun couldn't help but smile slightly at her almost comedic expression. "He won't be happy, but I know I wouldn't have a chance to speak to you alone if I had waited."

Athrun gave her a small nod. "We are alone now," he pointed out. "What do you wish to speak about?"

Cagalli shifted awkwardly. Without looking back at Meer's portrait she lifted her head. "Not here," she told him truthfully. "Is there somewhere else…perhaps somewhere more private?"

Athrun's eyes briefly flickered to the portrait on the wall. Without question, he motioned to the door invitingly. "Then, would you care for a ride?"

She nodded her head and allowed him to usher her out of the room. She followed him in silence, only giving nods of her head as he gave her a quick tour of the various pieces of art they passed on their way outside, to the stables. As they walked down a path, one of the stable boys rushed towards them, pulling a beautiful white horse behind him.

"Miguel had me bring this to you, my lord," the boy said as he held out the reins of the stallion. As he turned to Cagalli, he offered her a wide smile. "My lady." He greeted Cagalli with a bow of his head.

"It is Captain Athha-"

"In Orb," Athrun cut her off as he took the reins from the stable boy. He looked at his wife seriously. "In Plants, you are Lady Cagalli Yula Athha of Zala," he reminded her.

The blonde's lips tightened into a frown. "Very well," she conceded. She looked at the stable bow. "Your lady requests her horse-"

"Leave your horse," Athrun told her as he reached forward and took her hand.

Cagalli frowned. "But I though we were going for a ride…" The stable boy chuckled a bit before bowing and silently leaving the couple alone.

"We are," Athrun assured her. Suddenly, both his hands were around her waist and her feet were no longer on the ground. Her body immediately tensed as a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Athrun smiled slightly as he lifted her easily on to his saddle. "Comfortable?"

"No, I want my horse," Cagalli frowned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Your horse is resting after its long journey in your service," he said as he took hold of the saddle and quickly mounted it behind her.

"Surely, you must have another horse," Cagalli said, motioning towards the stables further away. "I can ride Savior."

"But you haven't met Justice," Athrun told her as he leaned forward and patted his horse's neck. "He is my horse."

"Oh…" Cagalli trailed off. She looked down at the soft, perfectly groomed white hair of the stallion. "He is lovely."

"He's just as fast, as well," Athrun grinned. He gripped the reins of the war horse without hand and Cagalli's waist in the other. "Hold on!"

"What-Athrun!" Cagalli's breathless scream was lost as she was suddenly bouncing up and down in front of Athrun with her hair whipping around her face. Amused laughter echoed behind her as her hands grasped his in an attempt to reassure herself that she wasn't going to fly off the speeding horse. "Athrun! Where are we going!?" she shouted over the sounds of Justice's hooves digging into the ground with each gallop.

"It's a surprise!" Athrun assured her. Behind them, the Zala Estate faded into the distance. They galloped across a wide expanse of open field and up ahead of them, Cagalli could see a tree line into the forest.

"What's up ahead!?" she shouted.

"The Zala Forest!" he told her. He leaned forward. "Keep your voice down when we're inside!"

"Why?" Cagalli frowned.

"You'll see!" he told her as he pulled back. Warm hands wove through hers reassuringly as Justice raced through the tree line, taking them from sprawling meadow to thick forest in a heartbeat. As Athrun pulled back on the reins, the horse slowed down, coming to a comfortable, casual walk.

The blue-haired noble didn't say a word as he led the horse through the maze of trees and shrubs carefully. Cagalli found herself looking around, admiring the different foliage in Zaft. The trees had needles instead of wide, broad leaves, just like in the northern most parts of Orb, she noted. The air was not heavy with humidity. It was rather cool for the summer, actually.

Then, she felt Justice come to a stop. She sat up straight in her seat and turned her head to look back at Athrun. "Wha-"

His hand quickly clamped over his mouth. The man leaned against her, keeping her body close to his as he released the reins of the horse and pointed to a break in the trees. A warm breath caressed her ear as his voice whispered against it. "Do you see them?"

Amber eyes looked forward, following the direction of his hand. At first, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. Then, her sharp eyes caught the twitch of an ear and suddenly, all of them seemed to melt from the similarly colored forest around them. There were some with antlers, female without any, and even several fawns with their spots.

"They're very tame," Athrun told her softly as he lowered his arm and wrapped it around her waist comfortably. "But, I don't want to surprise them or they will flee."

Cagalli nodded her head numbly. She had never been that close to deer before. "Why aren't they fleeing now?" she asked. Several of the animals were looking in their direction, but made no move to run away. Instead, they remained standing and eating vegetation.

"They're used to people," Athrun informed her. "We used to come out here when we were children, Yzak, Dearka, and I…" he told her as he chuckled at the memory. "My mother used to take me out here to feed them when I was younger."

Cagalli nodded, completely entranced by the numerous animals. "Can we feed them now?"

"Miguel may have packed some feed nuggets in my saddle," he told her. "We can check. If there isn't anything, we'll have to come back another time. Next time, we'll bring some salt cubes for them."

Cagalli nodded. "When was the last time you came to feed them?" she asked curiously as she watched the animals go about as if they weren't there. The corner of her lip curled up. "They seem to be ignoring you."

Athrun let out a small chuckle. "Understandable…I have been neglecting them. I haven't been out here in a while…" he admitted. He looked up and for the first time since they set foot in the forest, too in the sight of it around him. "I haven't been here in sometime…" he trailed off. "Not since…"

In front of him, Cagalli lowered her eyes. "Not since your wife?" she asked sadly. She didn't even know why she had said it. Behind her, Athrun brought his eyes down from the canopy above them and settled on the top of her head.

 _Not since I left for Orb…_ Whenever he was at his estate, as a 'rest' from the war, he had gone for many long rides on Justice. He would vanish for hours at a time and wander through the forest before taking the same path home. The one that would cut through gardens and pass Meer's tomb. He never actually meant to do it, but he would find himself there.

"Stellar would love to come and feed the deer," Cagalli continued, trying in vain to lighten the sudden somber mood she had caused. She cursed her horrible timing. "She loves animals…"

Sad green eyes closed as he leaned forward and buried his lips against her hair. His arms tightened around her waist as he gathered her against him. "You are my wife now, Cagalli…" he told her truthfully. The blonde closed her eyes and relished the feeling of Athrun's arms around her. "Don't forget that."

Slowly, she pulled herself away from him. "Only in name, Athrun…" she told him quietly. "This is not my home. This is not my land…" she said, waving her hand weakly to the area around her. "And…I do not _feel_ that you are _my_ husband," she admitted, almost shamefully. The thought made her feel empty.

Behind her, she could feel Athrun tense in his seat. His arms loosened from her waist as he lowered his eyes. "Is it that difficult to accept that I choose you? And that _I_ want you?" he asked.

Cagalli closed her eyes. It _was_ difficult for her to accept. Even after that heated moment with him at their last good-bye, it had seemed nothing more than a dream. Something that wasn't tangible. It had played over and over in her mind since the moment they parted lips and with each time, it seemed less and less real.

There was something between them and he was not entirely all to blame. She was guilty. His heart still belonged to someone else. While Cagalli knew he had every right to still love his first wife, she couldn't help but hurt, as well. Yet, she had accepted the marriage knowing full well what lay ahead of her. She only hoped that she could bare it. Still, there were constant reminders. Even the ring on her finger served to remind her that she wasn't the first Lady Zala.

"She wore your ring," Cagalli replied outloud. She remembered the signet ring on the late noblewoman's hand that day. "I have seen it…"

"That was her engagement ring in the portrait," Athrun explained. He paused and looked down at Cagalli. Odd, he didn't see her as the type of woman who would measure love with jewelry. "Are you envious of her ring?" he asked, almost giving away his surprise.

"The stone is larger…much more beautiful than my wedding ring," she replied softly. She lifted her head. She couldn't ask him how he felt…not directly. "But…how much time did you spend looking for her ring?"

A small, soft smile reached his face. "Not much…I bought the first extravagantly beautiful ring I could find."

Cagalli nodded and slowly turned her head to look at him. "And how much time did you spend looking for mine?"

He heard her question as clearly as if she had screamed it to the world. _Do you even care enough about me to spend time to look?_

Athrun's intent gaze lingered on her face, carefully memorizing the look on his wife's face as she looked at him with eyes a mixture of hope and hesitation. "To be honest, I had forgotten to buy the ring," he began. He paused to gage her reaction. He could see the disappointment about to fill her face. "As soon as I remembered, I rushed to find you a ring," he assured her. "Tell me, Lady Cagalli…" he smiled affectionately. "How long do you think it took me to find your ring?"

Amber eyes looked down at the silver ring on her finger. "A few minutes?"

"Half a day," Athrun told her truthfully. "I spent a full half day going through every single ring in that store before I found your ring, Cagalli. Amongst all the glittering gold and stones there, I saw your ring and I knew it was perfect. Do you know why?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Because it has red stones and I'm the Captain of the Rouge Seray?" It was an honest conclusion she had actually came to.

Athrun smiled and raised his hands to cup her face. "Because the moment I saw it, it reminded me of you."

* * *

"Mayu, that was lovely," Lady Durandal smiled proudly as she sat beside the brown haired girl in front of the piano bench. "You've progressed so much since I first heard you play all those years ago. Honestly, I don't know why Athrun even sent you here when you're already at your level."

Mayu lifted her hands off the keys and gave the noblewoman a small bow of her head in thanks. The older woman stood up and crossed the room, heading for a wall lined with music books. "I think you'd like something new to play," she said as she smiled. She fingered through the books. "I had bought some music while we were in Onogoro. Some of the pieces are rather challenging. Would you like to give it a go, Mayu?"

She looked over her shoulder and the mute girl nodded her head once more. Talia smiled and nodded back. "Very well…we can start of with some classical compositions by some of the Haumea Elite. That would be nice to play, wouldn't it?" She stopped in front of a thin book and pulled it out of its place. "That way, when you return home, you can play something for the new Lady Zala."

Mayu nodded, obviously interested. She was sure the new lady of the house would love to hear something from her home country. Lady Durandal walked back to the piano, the music book in hand as she flipped through it. "Oh! Now this composer sounds familiar," she chuckled. "Murrue Ramius…have you heard of her?"

The brown-haired teen shook her head. "Really? She was a Haumea Elite Captain and is now the Queen of Orb," Talia chuckled. "And quite the musician, I must say. Give this piece a try."

She spread the sheets in front of Mayu and stepped back to give the girl a moment to look over the various notes. Silently, Mayu's fingers danced just above the keys without touching them, slowly practicing the movements. As Lady Durandal stood there, footsteps sounded on the marble floors of the music room. Mayu looked up and turned her head around to give the newcomer a respectful bow of her head.

"No need to stand, Mayu," Lord Durandal smiled as he motioned for her to remain seated. "I just thought I'd come and see if I may have the pleasure of hearing you play."

"You came just in time, dearest," Lady Durandal told him proudly as she crossed the room to meet him. She extended her hand and wrapped them around her husband's. "Mayu is about to try some of the music I purchased in Onogoro."

"How fitting!" he chuckled. He took one of the seats behind the piano. "I'm sure your new lady will be pleased to hear such music from her homeland."

"Whenever you're ready, Mayu, dear," Talia encouraged. Mayu nodded. She looked back at the sheet music and held her fingers above the keys. Carefully, she brought them down and the sound of music filled the room. Standing beside her husband, Talia beamed a proud smile. "Now I wish more than before that Mayu would be joining us at the Zala ball…" she sighed disappointedly as the girl played.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and looked up at his wife. "She isn't coming to the reception ball at the Zala Estate?" he asked, genuinely surprised. Talia shook her head.

"Athrun was quite insistent that she stay behind," the woman admitted. "He didn't say why, but I have to respect his wishes."

"Hmm…he must really want Mayu to study hard. He had mentioned wanting to send her to the Royal Music Academy considering her skill," Gilbert mused. "A shame, though. That means that Mayu may not be able to meet Captain Athha this time around."

Suddenly, the music came to a crashing halt. Mayu's hands fell on to the keys before she whirled around and stared at the noble couple with wide brown eyes. "Mayu?" Talia asked, sounding almost panicked. "Are you all right, my dear?"

The brunette's eyes lowered as her hands fell to her lap. Had she heard correctly? Was Captain Athha the coming to the Zala Estate? Biting her lip, she returned to the piano and shook her head. "Did I say something wrong?" Gilbert asked his wife quietly. "Did she not know she was not going with us?"

Talia shook her head. "No…Meyrin told us she knew."

"Perhaps she's just disappointed," Gilbert said as Mayu began to play where she left off. She continued to listen to the adults speaking behind her, hoping for confirmation. "I will send Athrun a message requesting to bring Mayu with us."

"I hope he lets her come," Talia thought out loud. "Cagalli is such a lovely woman. I'm sure she and Mayu would get along wonderfully."

* * *

"Are you tired?" Athrun asked as his wife leaned back against him. They were just returning from feeding the deer. Athrun hadn't received much in terms of physical affection. Before he could kiss his wife, a fawn had wandered close to them and Cagalli's attention drifted from his soft lips to the soft looking animal. He had given in and gone through his saddle in search of feed nuggets.

He was lucky to find a few and they had remained in the forest until the nuggets had run out. He let out a heavy breath. Cagalli sat in front of him, her legs on either side of the saddle as she tilted her head back against his chest. Athrun's free hand wrapped around her waist comfortingly as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "We're almost there. I'll take us to the back gardens and then have the servants take Justice back to the stables."

"I'm sorry, Athrun," Cagalli yawned as she shifted in her seat. "I haven't gotten much sleep during the journey…it must be catching up with me now."

"Were you traveling non-stop?" Athrun asked. Cagalli shook her head.

"No, we rested at night, but we would rise early to get back on the road," she admitted. "We were trying to get here at as soon as we could."

"Ah…" Athrun nodded understandingly. "Do you think Kira has noticed you've left?"

"If not today, then tomorrow," Cagalli admitted. "It's safe to expect him in a day's time or so once he finds out. He'll ride none-stop if he has to."

"Then we don't have much time alone," Athrun admitted. He looked down at his wife as he lowered the hand that held the reins. "You said you wanted to speak to me about something…" he trailed off. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

He felt her tense in his arms. Cagalli's eyes lowered as Justice walked along a well worn path through the lower gardens. "Forgive me for wanting to speak to you else where…" Cagalli began carefully. She didn't want to tell him that she felt uncomfortable under the flat gaze of his late wife. Athrun seemed to have understood anyway. "I had thought about what you said before you left."

Now it was his turn to grow tense. His hand tightened around the reins. "What have you…decided?"

Cagalli lowered her head. "I want to apologize first," she told him quietly as her eyes remained lowered. "Everything that's happened…the reason you had to leave Plants and marry a Haumea Elite…everything is my fault."

His eyes narrowed. "What…what do you mean your fault?" his voice was wavering as his stomach twisted. Cagalli couldn't possibly be admitting her guilt, could she? He wasn't ready for this.

The blonde woman took a deep breath. "I know you lost your wife during the war, Athrun." His heart stopped. "I know where it happened…in the disputed area on the border of Plants and Orb. It was the area _I_ was in charge of."

Behind her, Athrun's jaw locked. He gritted his teeth together, suddenly unsure whether or not he wanted her to continue. "You...you were there?" he asked, his voice wavering. Cagalli didn't seem to notice as she was caught in her own thoughts.

She nodded her head. "I was in charge of keeping the peace in that area and I failed," she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Athrun," her voice rasped as she closed her eyes tightly. Her hands clenched and dug into her lap. "It's my fault," she told him as her voice trembled. "It's my fault that you became a widow-"

His free hand rose without warning and firmly grabbed her chin. Her words died on her lips as rough ones sealed over hers. Amber eyes widened at the unexpected kiss and the plea for forgiveness was suddenly forgotten.

Athrun hand dropped the reins as strong arms wrapped around her body. His eyes shut tight as he desperately gathered Cagalli against him, refusing to let her speak. The last thing he wanted to hear was her confession. He didn't want to hear her tell him, from her own mouth, that she killed Meer. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to deal with it at all. He just wanted Cagalli and nothing else.

The surprise was quickly overtaken by an earnest response as she twisted her body to the side. Her arms rose and wound around his neck, over his broad shoulders as she pulled herself against him to meet his lips with equal fervor. As her soft lips pulled away for a breath, his followed, not wanting to give her the chance to confess. He would gladly spend the night kissing her senseless if it meant never having to hear her tell him that she was a murderer.

Moments passed with the two tangled together, completely forgetting where they were as hands ran over each other's bodies and hungry mouths trailed over lips, chins, and down smooth, unmarred skin. Cagalli's eyes were closed as she held his head against the base of her neck, occasionally letting out muffled whimpers as she pressed her lips against his thick hair.

She could feel his hands roaming the smooth flesh beneath her shirt. Strong fingers traced the line of her spine as she was pulled against him. The dumbstruck woman could barely open her eyes as her husband's heated breath warmed her ear, whispering soft words of admiration with each gentle caress beneath her clothes.

"Athrun…" she whispered back as her eyes focused. The sun had vanished. The hazy orange glow had disappeared beneath the horizon and above them the inky sky twinkled with millions of little lights. How long had they been out? "Athrun…" she rasped breathily. "Athrun, it's dark now…"

"I know…" he whispered back as bit her ear lobe and tugged it gently. He didn't care as long as she remained with him and returned his affection. A warm hand slid down her flat stomach and teasingly patted it. "Hungry?" She didn't answer. "Cagalli?" he asked quietly.

The blonde haired woman was looking past his shoulder, her attention caught by something else. Her eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at a looming stone structure just a few paces away. When had they arrived in front of it? "Athrun," she began carefully. "What's that?"

Confused, the blue-haired man pulled himself away from his wife and turned around. All the color seemed to drain from his already pale face as green eyes settled upon the Zala Mausoleum. It was the very structure that was the eternal resting place of Meer Zala. For a moment, Athrun couldn't believe what he had been doing in front of it.

Cagalli glanced up at her husband, confused. She hadn't expected him to do more than casually inform her of what it was before finally continuing on their way back to the house. Instead, he had completely stiffened beside her. His hands had frozen around her waist and eyes that had just been intent and warm moments earlier were now hollow and blank. Her hand rose and to cup the side of his face worriedly. At her touch, he seemed to flinch and she jerked her hand away. His expression was suddenly distant and her heart began to sink. She had lost him again.

"It's dark…" he murmured, almost tonelessly. "We should get back."

The female captain slowly drew her hands back against her. Dread began to fill her. "Athrun…what is it?" she persisted. Part of her was almost afraid to ask.

"Nothing you have to worry about," he frowned sternly. "Come on, Cagalli. It's dark." Athrun's hands removed themselves from beneath her shirt and reached for the reins in front of her.

He was avoiding the question. "Athrun…why are you-"

"I'm hungry, Cagalli," he stated sharply as he turned his head away from the mausoleum. Darkened eyes looked back at the path ahead of them. He didn't know how long they were stopped in front of his dead wife. He didn't even realize that his horse that brought them there. Gritting his teeth, he silently cursed Justice for stopping.

"We should get back then," Cagalli replied quietly. He was upset. She wasn't sure exactly why or if it was even her doing. All she knew is that being there was making him angry, and so she conceded. "Let us return."

They rode along in silence the remainder of the ride back to the estate. As they reached the back, a servant rushed forward to greet them and to take the horse from his master. Athrun wordlessly handed the leather cords to the servant and swept silently into the house. Cagalli gave the servant a small bow of her head before following after him.

"Lord Zala, Lady Zala," a voice greeted them as they arrived within the main hall. The same pink-haired woman who had greeted her when she arrived was waiting for them. "Dinner is served. Miss Athha and Young Master Asuka are waiting for you in the dining hall."

Athrun looked somewhat surprised as he stopped in front of the other woman. "He's back? Already?"

"I didn't go all the way to Aprilius," a voice said from the hall to their side. The married couple turned towards the sound of the voice, where Shinn was standing, still in his travel clothes. He gave them both an almost mocking bow before sharp red eyes met their gazes. "He was on his way back to Zaft to receive new orders. I merely intercepted him."

"I see…" Athrun murmured. He narrowed his eyes. "Did he accept the invitation?"

Shinn bowed his head. "He'll be arriving tomorrow night, my lord."

Athrun seemed to let the knowledge sink in before giving Shinn a nod. "Good," he said stiffly. He glanced at Cagalli before looking back at Shinn. "If you'll excuse me, I still have some work to finish in my study." He gave them curt bow of his head before he turned around.

"Athrun!" Cagalli called as she took a step forward. A frown was set across her lips. "I…I thought you were hungry…" she argued weakly.

The blue-haired male paused, but didn't look back. "Lunamaria," he said sternly. The pink-haired woman stood up straight and looked attentive. "Have my meal brought into my study."

Cagalli's eyes saddened. They lowered as Lunamaria bowed and scurried off to inform the kitchen staff to prepare his meal. Athrun's back disappeared down the hall, leaving Cagalli standing there staring after him. "My lady," Shinn's cold voice brought her out of her daze. She turned her head to the side. Shinn was looking away. "The dining hall is this way…" he murmured.

Cagalli nodded numbly and followed him. She watched as the black-haired young man swiftly made his way down the corridor. She kept up with him as she internally fought with herself on whether or not to ask him what that building was. It had struck something in Athrun and she had her suspicions on what it was. "Shinn," she said as he led her to a set of open double doors. "May I ask you a question?"

"You may, my lady," he replied respectfully.

Cagalli swallowed the lump in her throat. "What is that stone building in the back of the estate?" Shinn visibly stumbled. He was quick to regain his balance as he whirled around to face her.

Red eyes narrowed. "What stone building?" he demanded, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. Cagalli dismissed it and took a step forward.

"There was a large stone building towards the back of the estate, past the gardens…what is it?" she asked. Shinn seemed to hesitate.

"The Zala Mausoleum," he replied as he turned back around. Cagalli's eyes widened. "The final resting place of Lord Zala's parents…" he paused, seemingly debating with himself about something.

Cagalli's hands turned into fists at her sides. She had been right. And if it was the family crypt, then that meant… "And his late wife?" She knew the answer. She knew the answer even before the first word had left her lips. Why else would Athrun have become so distant upon laying eyes upon it?

"The late Lady Meer," Shinn replied tonelessly as he pulled open one of the doors. "Is also buried there."

Cagalli froze behind him. So that was it. The blonde's heart suddenly felt empty as she closed her eyes tightly. How could she have been so naïve to think that he would forgive her so easily. They had only kissed once previous to their situation moments ago. That one kiss was nothing, especially when they were in a place where memories of the other woman lingered in every corner. He had barely looked at her since they stumbled upon the tomb. All it had taken was a reminder of Lady Meer and her husband was no longer hers.

"Cagalli?" a voice called from inside the dining hall. The blonde lifted her head. Stellar smiled hopefully. "Dinner?"

The older blonde nodded her head. "Dinner…" she agreed. She stepped into the massive dining hall and took her seat far across the table from where Athrun's place setting was. She gave Stellar a pleasant smile and then ate in silence.

The dining hall had, thankfully, been filled with Stellar's rapid chattering as she told Shinn all about their trip. There had been moments where Cagalli was sure that Shinn had forgotten all about her existence at the far end of the table. He would smile and laugh and happily join Stellar's conversation. It was only when Cagalli rose from her seat and announced she would retire for the night did the black-haired heir seemed to lapse into somber silence.

Cagalli didn't comment. She slipped out of the dining hall and began walking in the direction of the foyer, where the stairs began. She had come across a familiar corridor, when she heard a man's voice coming from a room. The door was opened just a bit and the glow of firelight slipped through the crack. The voice belonged to Athrun. Had it been any other person, Cagalli would've continued on her way to her room, but hearing his voice made her stop. Silently, she slid against the wall, just beside the door and craned her head towards its opening. She could make out a tall figure standing before the glowing fireplace, looking up at a painting.

"Forgive me," Athrun whispered as he stood in front of his first wife's portrait. He ran his hands through his disheveled hair as the fire crackled in front of him. "I never meant to…to bring her there…" his eyes crinkled up in self-disgust. "In front of you, Meer…"

He couldn't believe his own ignorance. He had completely lost himself in kissing and touching his new wife in front of his late wife's tomb! He almost couldn't believe he had disrespected Meer in such a way. It was bad enough that he was absorbed in his new wife, but that his wife was also Meer's killer? What had he been thinking!?

Horror had struck him the moment he looked over his shoulder and saw the darkened, familiar outline of the mausoleum. Shame and disgust swept through him at the thought of what he had been doing in front of it. The only thing he could do was get them away as soon as he could.

Since then, he couldn't stand to even look at Cagalli as his guilt gnawed at him. Athrun cursed himself and his weakness once more. He couldn't even bring himself to listen to her confession and he had the gall to feel guilty? He lifted his head and gazed questioningly at flat, blue eyes.

"I know what she did to you," his voice was hoarse as he spoke. Tears rimmed his eyes as he remembered the day Meer died in his arms. "I know it was her fault, Meer. I know that if it weren't for her, you'd still be here. With me…with a family…" he trailed off painfully. "You always talked about how you wanted a family with me. You always wanted children…and she took that away from you…and I'm sorry, Meer…I married the woman who took you from me…and I hate myself."

Cagalli's eyes were blurred with tears as his voice, dripping with loathe and disgust, reached her. Her arms wrapped themselves around her as she pushed herself off the wall and rushed down the hall. She couldn't bring herself to listen to any more of Athrun's words. She had wanted to help him somehow and instead, was only making it worse. He really had been too idealistic and hopeful. She had allowed herself to cling to the hope that he could love her, only to realize she was kidding herself.

 _He wanted a family…he wanted a_ life _…with her_ … she thought to herself as she raced up the stairs to her bedroom. _Not with me…I'm just the woman who took her from him. No matter what he does…no matter what says…_ Cagalli closed her eyes tightly. "I'm still the woman that took her from him."

Back downstairs, Shinn stood silently around the corner, his eyes downcast as Cagalli passed him without noticing. He barely had time to look up to see her wiping her eyes frantically before disappearing around another corner. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He walked down the corridor where she had come from and heard Athrun's voice coming from the library.

"…I hate myself, Meer…" Athrun was lamenting. Shinn peeked between the partially open door and frame. His eyes widened as he saw the rumpled state his lord was in. The older man was pacing before the fire place carrying that same haunted look he had on his face before they left Onogoro. He was lost and tormented…was that was Captain Athha had seen? Athrun fell back against the couch in front of Meer's portrait and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry…I can't hate her, Meer. I tried…I want to, but I can't! Tell me you understand!" he cried out to the inanimate object above him. He paused as he searched the portrait's face desperately. "Forgive me…" he choked out painfully. "I love her…"

* * *

"I truly wish she could come," Lady Durandal expressed as she stood in front of Meyrin. The older woman was clad in a white ball gown as her husband waited for her by the door. "Do take care of her tonight, Meyrin. If she does not want to play the piano tonight, it is fine."

"She will be happy to take a rest, my lady," Meyrin bowed her head respectfully. "Please do not worry about Mayu. She understands. Lord Zala was quite clear in that he wanted her to stay here tonight."

"Come, Talia," Lord Durandal called from the doorway. "Rey is already in the carriage. Besides, I am sure that Mayu will have plenty of other chances to meet Captain Athha some other time."

The lady of the house still seemed somewhat regretful as she gathered her skirts and headed towards the door. Meyrin stood in the foyer and bowed her head respectfully as the noble couple left. As the doors closed, she turned around and headed back towards the music room where they had left Mayu practicing earlier.

Meyrin had to admit, she was disappointed. She had wanted to be at the reception ball to meet the new Lady Zala. Shinn had told her she was a Haumea Elite captain and as impressive as that was, Meyrin just wanted to see what kind of woman Athrun had picked. She had complained to her sister before she left with Mayu that it wasn't fair. Everyone was going to be there, even Rusty, who she heard was invited, except her and Mayu.

She had hoped that, after Lord Durandal sent a message to Lord Zala regarding Mayu coming with them, that they would get to go as well. All her hopes were dashed when the reply arrived that morning telling them that Mayu was to stay at the Durandal Estate, meaning that Meyrin had to, as well. It her duty was to watch the girl and as disappointed as she was, Lord Durandal was correct; there would be other chances to meet the new Lady Zala.

"Mayu!" Meyrin smiled happily as she stuck her head through the door to the music room and looked around. "Mayu! I have good news! Lady Durandal said you don't have to practice tonight!" Her eyes settled on the piano bench. The brown-haired young woman wasn't there. "Mayu?" Meyrin stepped into the room and scratched the side of her head questioningly as she looked around the vacant music room. "Where did she go?"

Outside, clutching sheet music in one hand and a scrap of purple cloth in the other was Mayu. Brown eyes peered through the dark as she made her way to the stables. As soon as Meyrin left to escort Lady Durandal to the foyer, she had rushed out of the music room to her own room. There, she quickly gathered the sheet music she had saved from the day before – a sonata by a woman with the last name 'Athha', and her precious cloak remnants.

She grasped her brown traveling cloak and tied her around her neck before rushing out of her room and making her way towards the kitchen using the servant's stairs. She was greeted with confused smiles as she slipped through the bustling kitchen and managed to slip out of the door relatively unnoticed. As soon as she was outside, she could hear the Durandal's carriage trotting away.

Grasping her things to her chest, she rushed to the stables. "Miss Asuka?" a voice asked as she stepped through the doors. Immediately, the brunette whirled around, thinking she had been discovered by Meyrin. Instead, a young stable boy stood there, looking at her curiously. "Can I help you?"

 _Perfect._ Mayu nodded eagerly and pointed to one of the horses. The stable boy looked hesitant.

"I'm sorry, Miss Asuka, but I need permission from-hey! What are you doing!?" he gasped.

The mute girl knew where his little speech was going and turned her back to him. She had no time to lose. The Zala Estate was at least a good hour's ride away and it was due to start at any minute. There was no way she was going to miss a moment of it. She tucked her things beneath her cloak and walked towards the nearest pen.

Making use of all the riding lessons Shinn had given her, she looked around for the saddle. "Miss Asuka!" the stable boy gasped. "Miss Asuka, you can't take a horse out! It's late and you need Lord Durandal's permission!"

Blank eyes turned to him before nodding. The stable boy gave her a confused look. "He gave you permission?" Mayu nodded. "He hasn't mentioned anything to me." Rather than scowl, she turned back to her mission and dutifully lifted the saddle, with much strain, on to the horse's back. "Miss Asuka-"

She turned back to face him and put her finger to her lips in a silencing gesture. The stable boy merely grimaced. "Miss Asuka, at least let me get someone to escort you. One of the guards-" He didn't even need to finish his sentence. Mayu was already shaking her head. "Well…I'll go with you then!" She paused in the middle of tightening the saddle and looked over at him.

Nervously, the young man made his way over and took the saddle from her, adjusting it himself. "It's hard to tell which road goes where at night. It'll be easier if I go with you. And I'm sure if I take a horse, no one will think it's stolen…" Mayu thought for a moment. The plan she had been working on since she received the word from Athrun to stay at the estate never included a second person, however, she had never been out riding in the Durandal's area before.

It would be all too easy for her to get lost. Meyrin knew her way around, but Mayu knew the older girl wouldn't let her go. Finally, the brunette nodded in agreement. "Great," the stable boy said as he adjusted the bridle. "Where are we going?"

Mayu paused for a moment. She looked around the stables, silently wishing she had brought a pencil with her. At home, in the Zala Estate, she never had to resort to writing. For days after she arrived, she couldn't talk, unable to bring herself to. She had remained in her room, clutching the remains of Captain Athha's cloak in silence. She would eat when they gave her food, point to anything she needed, and give yes or no answers with a shake of her head.

No one had questioned her at first, after what she had been through. Part of her knew that if she spoke, people would ask questions and she did not what to think about what had happened that night. As the months progressed, Shinn and Athrun had tried to get her to speak again. There were times when she wanted to, but in the end, no longer felt that it was necessary talk. She had nothing to really say to them and she could get along with head motions and hand gestures.

It was several months into her silence that she decided she would remain that way. She had nothing to say and was afraid that if she spoke, they would ask her questions, bringing back old memories and making her cry. She didn't want to relieve that night. She didn't want to talk about what she had seen, what had happened…and what she had failed to do.

Her hands had been red with blood. She had tried so hard to do what Captain Athha told her, but in the end, she couldn't save her lady. From the time she arrived, she couldn't bring herself to look at Lord Zala. Her silence, she figured, was her penance. Then, finally, she could meet Athrun's gaze without being swallowed by guilt.

Meyrin had come along shortly afterwards. She had learned what hand gestures meant what and never forced Mayu to speak. Although, she made sure Mayu continued to read and write. Meyrin would present Mayu's essays and written work to both her brother and her retainer. Athrun would smile happily and Shinn would glow with joy. Reading her work was as close as he got to hearing her voice.

Now that she thought about it, she should've given him written instructions to find her hero in Orb. The thought had only reached her long after her brother and Athrun left. She had hoped that they would figure it out from the cloak. Captain Athha's initials were sewn right into the cloth. Surely, there weren't that many Haumea Elite with those same initials. At the time, all she knew was that she had to give her brother the cloak. She hadn't thought of doing so until that morning.

However, upon her brother's return and failure, Mayu decided she would approach her new lady of the house with the cloak. Someone within the Haumea Elite would probably have a better chance of recognizing the initials than her moody brother. Mayu even decided she would write as a form a communication between herself and her new lady. If she could just see Captain Athha again...

Luck was suddenly on her side. The Haumea Elite Lord Zala had married was Captain Athha herself! Mayu had nearly jumped up and down when she over heard Meyrin speaking to Lady Durandal; confirming what she had hoped. The Captain Athha really was Cagalli Yula Athha. She would be at the ball Athrun was throwing. Excitement filled her at the thought that her hero would be there, then she felt the dread at the thought that she herself wasn't. She needed to leave and to see Captain Athha. Nothing would stop her, not even her lord's wishes.

Mayu's eyes settled a broken riding crop hanging against the wall. She rushed out of the pen and pulled it off. "What are you doing?" the stable boy asked, confused as he prepared to lead the horse out of the stables. "We can't use that, it's broken."

Mayu shook her head and dragged her foot against the dirt on the floor to make a flat surface. She pointed the riding crop down and drew letters across the dirt. The stable hand narrowed his eyes as he made out the word. "Z…a….l…a…Zala?" he asked. Mayu nodded earnestly as he looked up at her. "You want to go to the Zala Estate?" Mayu nodded once more. "That's not a problem, Miss Asuka. It's not that long of a ride."

The long silent girl's eyes crinkled up as a wide smile graced her lips.


	20. Chapter - 20

_A day earlier, at the Palace in Onogoro, Orb…_

"She's _where_!?" For man who was typically so gentle and soft-spoken, Kira had a painfully loud voice when it came to his twin. "What…why…" he stuttered stupidly before pausing and straightening up. Darkened purple eyes turned back to the ever-smiling face of Advisor La Flagga. " _When_ did this happen!?"

"Funny you should ask that, Kira," Mwu replied casually. "You see, the chocolate you had delivered a few days ago-"

"She left that long ago!?" Kira shrieked, horrified. "And…and…is this why Stellar missed our weekly lunch!?" he added, as if dealt another blow.

"Yes, and can you please keep it down," Mwu sighed tiredly. "The queen and the rest of the Haumea Elite Captains are currently in a meeting."

"Mwu, why didn't you tell me!?" Kira gasped, suddenly looking at the older man as if he were betrayed. "This is Cagalli! _Cagalli!_ What if something happens to her? If something happens to her, something will happen to Stellar!"

The blond man let out a heavy sigh. "Kira, both your sisters are Haumea Elite. They can handle themselves fine," he assured the brunette.

"I was supposed to go with them," Kira frowned. "That was the plan! I had our route all planned; we were going to go through the shortest route, take a small detour to visit Lacus, and then go to Athrun's!"

Mwu raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you angry because she left without you, without telling you, or are you angry because you're not going to get to visit your lovely Plants Queen?"

To be honest, it was both, but Kira's blush only made the older man assume the latter. His eyes lowered, embarrassed as he shifted awkwardly in his place. "I _am_ concerned about Cagalli. She's a Haumea Elite and even though she's a captain, she's still walking into the middle of a lion's den," Kira admitted with a frown. "And one elite, captain or not, doesn't stand a chance against dozens of Red Knights that were former enemies."

The older man's eyebrows creased into a concentrated expression. "That may be so, Kira, but do you not have faith that your old friend will take care of your sister? I was told that you approved of the marriage."

"I do approve of the marriage," Kira assured him. "It's just when I see my sister suffering because of Athrun, I get angry. She's a tough girl and isn't hurt so easily, so when I see it happen, I know must be bad. I just don't want to see her hurt."

"No one wants to see their loved ones hurt, Kira, that's perfectly understandable," Mwu agreed. "However, I am sure that Cagalli is completely safe at the Zala Estate. I am certain that Lord Zala, as well as Queen Lacus, would see to that."

"I just don't want my old friend breaking my sister's heart," Kira frowned. "Cagalli gave up her life plans to marry him. She even said that she cares for him. Cares for him, Mwu!" Kira sighed as he threw his arms into the air, exasperated. "Can you believe that?"

"I can and will," Mwu chuckled. He reached out and put a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Kira, Cagalli will be fine on her own. And if Athrun does break our little lioness' heart, we'll just hunt him down and make sure he never breaks it again."

Kira rolled his eyes childishly. "You make it sound so simple."

"Sometimes the simplest, most direct method is the best," Mwu told him. "It's best not to over think this, Kira. Rest assured that Cagalli will be fine."

Suddenly, a door was thrown open behind them. Both men stood up straight as Miriallia walked out of the room. "Mwu, Kira, good!" she said. She motioned for them to enter the meeting room. "We need to speak to you immediately."

"Both of us?" Mwu asked.

"Specifically Kira, but you can come, too," Aisha said as she looked out of the doorway. "Come on, we don't have all night!"

The two men were ushered into the meeting room. Queen Murrue was sitting at the head of the table, a frown across her face as Lieutenant Caldwell, representing Cagalli, was seated on her right. Captain Badriguel and Manna were also seated around the table. Miriallia motioned for the two men to take some of the vacant seats as she closed the door behind them.

"What is this all about?" Mwu asked, immediately noticing the tense atmosphere in the room.

"You are…aware of the messages we have received from the Federation?" Murrue asked as she lifted her eyes and settled them on her husband. Mwu nodded his head solemnly.

"They disagree with our treaty with Plants and the bonds we are forging with them," Mwu answered. "I can understand why they are a bit upset. During their war with Plants, we were neutral and during our war with Plants, we rejected their offers of aid. Now, we're siding with their former enemy despite once being Plants' enemy ourselves."

"A 'bit upset' isn't quite the feeling we're getting with these messages, Advisor La Flagga," Natarle frowned. She slid across a stack of scrolls that had been sealed with the Federation's marker. Silently, both Kira and Mwu looked over the scrolls.

"These aren't messages," Mwu stated blandly as his eyes darkened. He looked up from the scrolls. "These are _threats._ "

"Precisely," Aisha nodded. "We've suddenly entered a dangerous situation with the Federation. They request to have meetings with our foreign representative immediately."

"With Cagalli?" Kira asked as he looked up from the scroll he was reading. "She's in Plants."

"But she is the only one who can handle this…or rather, she's the only one they're willing to speak with short of Queen Murrue herself," Miriallia added. "That is why he had summoned you here, Kira."

The brunette stiffened in his seat. "What do you need me to do?"

"You are the fastest rider we know of," Murrue explained. She held up a neatly folded letter that had been sealed with her personal stamp. "We need you to go to Plants and deliver this message this to Cagalli."

"Go through the north-western border and stop at the military garrison there," Aisha told him. "They will be waiting for you. Switch horses and keep going."

"This is an urgent and highly important matter, Kira," Murrue told the brown-haired man seriously. "Will you deliver the message to your sister?"

His hands wrapped around the sealed scroll and nodded. He stood up from his seat. "I'll only take a day, your majesty," Kira stated. "Rest assured that by tomorrow night, Cagalli will have this in her hand."

* * *

_Zala Estate, Plants, Evening of Cagalli's Welcome Ball…_

"Rusty!" A wide smile graced the blue-haired man's face as he extended his hand and shook that of the red head's. "Welcome back to Zaft!"

"Thank you for inviting me, my lord. I'm sorry I've arrived so early. My journey was shorter than expected," Rusty said as he bowed his head. He gave Athrun a smile before they gave each other a light embrace. "Also, congratulations on your marriage, Lord Zala. I was informed you married a woman from Orb."

"A Haumea Elite," Athrun almost bragged as he stepped back. "How was your journey here? Do you need anything? Something to eat? Drink? Perhaps you'd like to rest a bit before the celebration?"

Rusty chuckled a bit as he was motioned to take a seat across from Athrun in the garden. The noble had been spending the day nervously waiting for his old friend, and now fellow Red Knight, to arrive by wandering the sprawling gardens. Knowing that the fate of his wife lay with that of one man had haunted him all through the night and he had barely gotten any sleep.

In the morning, he had risen from bed, unable to take lying there any longer. He dove into the final preparations, trying to make himself too busy to concern himself with his guests. Whether or not they thought he was indisposed, neither Cagalli nor Stellar had crossed paths with him that day. Part of him was relieved as he didn't know what to say to or do around Cagalli if they had seen each other. The other part of him was disappointed simply because he _hadn't_ seen her.

Now, just an hour or so before the sunset that would signal the slow and steady arrival of his guests for the evening, Athrun had found himself sitting out in the garden, looking blankly at the horizon, lost in thought. It was an unescorted Rusty who walked up the path, straight from the stables, to greet him and draw him out of his stupor.

"No, no, I'm fine," Rusty assured him as he took a seat. "I can wait until later this evening for some drinks, Lord Zala."

"If you are sure," Athrun nodded. "I am happy that you were able to make it to this celebration tonight."

"It is my pleasure, my lord," Rusty told him warmly. "It is an honor, as well, to be here to welcome the new Lady of Zala. I was just speaking to Miguel and he told me about your proposal. Honestly, in front of everyone?" he chuckled. "A bit much, don't you think? I was certain women preferred that sort of thing more…private."

"I'm sure someone found it romantic," Athrun smiled weakly as the mention of the driver's name suddenly quickened his heart rate. Rusty had spoken to Miguel? What exactly did Miguel tell him? The noble continued to smile. "What else did Miguel say?"

Rusty reached up and scratched the back of his neck, a bit confused. "He was quite vague, but was excited about the new lady. We didn't have much chance to speak, as I thought I should come and greet you first."

Athrun gave him a small bow of his head. "I appreciate that, Rusty," the blue-haired noble murmured. For a moment he felt a bit of relief – just a slight bit. The night was still young and Rusty still didn't know who exactly Athrun's new wife was. "He was…excited, you say?"

Rusty nodded as he leaned back against the chair. "He was eager that I meet her," the red head asserted. "Now, I'm a bit curious," he grinned. "I told Miguel I'd speak to him later about her."

Athrun kept his blank, pleasant smile on his face. "She is a Haumea Elite, there is a chance you might have met her on the battle field."

"My Lord, please trust that I would not do anything to unbalance the hard earned peace you and our lady queen have strived for," Rusty assured the other man. Athrun shook his head. "I will not do anything drastic. We are no longer enemies and I didn't see actual battle until the later months of the war. I don't believe I even crossed paths with a Haumea Elite. I harbor no ill will towards Orb, especially the Haumea Elite."

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. That was an odd statement, considering what had happened three years earlier. Athrun's lips parted, about to bring up the past when, he shook his head and restrained himself. "I did not mean to imply that you would, Rusty," Athrun replied calmly. "I trust that you will not do anything unnecessary, though, should anything happen…I will understand."

"Of course, my lord. Thank you," Rusty gave the nobleman a bow of his head. "I am honored to meet your wife. Our of all the Haumea Elite, for you to have chosen this particular warrior to be your wife, she must be an amazing woman."

The corners of his lips tugged into a small smile. "She is…" Rusty tilted his head to the side, studying Athrun's thoughtful face and leaned back against his chair, pleased.

"I am happy for you, old friend," Rusty told him softly. "You are a lucky man. Don't let her go." Before Athrun could let Rusty's words sink in someone disrupted their conversation.

"Athrun!" a voice said behind them. The Red Knight Captain stood up as soon as he heard the female voice, having manners drilled into him since he was a child. "Athrun, Stellar think the guests are starting to arrive!"

Rusty also rose from his seat, his eyes widening slightly as the young woman in the soft pink gown rushed over. Golden hair had been pulled pinned back with matching barrettes on either side of her head as simple jewelry, most likely provided by the Zala family, graced pale skin. A wide smile greeted the two men as the young woman came rushing out.

The red-haired man turned and glanced at his former employer, concerned. "…Err…a bit…young, don't you think?"

"What?" Athrun snapped. He cringed, his face heating up with embarrassment as he realized what Rusty was implying. "No! Are you mad!? She's not my wife! She's my sister-in-law!"

"Athrun!" Stellar caught up to them and gave them a quick, informal bow. "Stellar saw carriages arriving at the front! Stellar!"

"Already?" Athrun sighed heavily. They weren't supposed to start arriving for at least another hour. Tiredly, he ran his hand through his thick hair. "I better go and get dressed…" he murmured as he walked past the young blonde. "Thank you, Stellar." He made it three steps past her before he turned around and gave them a flustered look. "I must be more worn than I thought…forgive the rudeness, Rusty. This is Stellar Loussier, my wife's younger sister. Stellar, this is Rusty, a fellow Red Knight and a former guard of mine."

"Hello!" Stellar smiled brightly as she gave the red-head a wave. Rusty gave her a small bow of his head as he studied her.

"Stellar, do me a favor and lead Rusty to the great hall," Athrun said, distractedly, as he hurriedly headed up the path. He thought he had plenty of time to get ready, now he'd be late in greeting the newly arrived guests. That wasn't exactly the best way to start the evening where he would introduce his wife to Plants society. Rubbing his forehead, he waved his hand aimlessly. "Then find Shinn and bring him down to the foyer to begin greeting the guests. I will be there as soon as I wash up and change. It will not take long."

"Yes, Athrun," Stellar gave him one more bow of her head and watched as he headed into the house. She then turned around and extended her hand to the Red Knight. "Stellar welcomes Rusty to the Zala Estate!" she announced as a tentative hand was placed on hers before she shook them. "Follow Stellar, please!" she said as she released his hand and began walking up the path.

"Of course, Lady Loussier," Rusty nodded as he followed behind her.

"Athha," she corrected. Rusty's head snapped up as he froze in mid-step.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, wondering if he heard wrong. "Excuse me? Did you say something?"

Stellar looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Athha! Stellar's name is Stellar Loussier _Athha_."

* * *

"You look lovely, my lady," Lunamaria smiled as she looked down at the Haumea Elite seated in front of her. The blonde-haired woman stared blankly at her reflection in the vanity mirror before her, not really thinking about her appearance. What did it matter when her husband didn't care, anyway? There was no one else's attention she wanted.

"Thank you, Lunamaria," Cagalli replied tonelessly. Amber eyes lowered to the table in front of here, where various combs, brushes, hair and make-up accessories were strewn about. Her head felt heavy with the various gemstone laden metal pins that Lunamaria had stuck to keep her hair in a neat little up-do. "Will you please go and see if Stellar is ready now?"

The red-haired woman stepped back and gave her lady a bow of her head. "Of course, my Lady Zala." She gathered some of the things into a small box as Cagalli feigned interest in fumbling with the gemstone encrusted bracelet around her wrist. As Lunamaria bowed once more and made her way out the door, Cagalli's intrigued expression returned to that of her defeated one.

She had been presented with a vast array of jewelry that had belonged to previous women of the Zala House. Glittering stones, priceless necklaces, rings that would outshine the sun, and more were at her disposal. Stellar had awed at the sight, but to Cagallli, they only served to remind her of who she was and who had come before her.

What had Lady Meer worn? What had Lady Meer brought into the already impressive treasure? Cagalli herself had left her family's jewelry, including the items from the Athha family, back in Orb. She felt she had nothing to contribute and had initially withdrawn from wearing any of the presented items. Only Stellar's enthusiastic face was able to get her to put on a diamond necklace and matching earrings. It was Lunamaria's insistence that she include the matching bracelets that her wrists were adorned with now.

The only piece of jewelry that was hers, and only hers, was her wedding ring, and even that served to remind her of her new position. Silently, the elite captain closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was too late to back out now. No matter how much she wanted to return to Orb and get away from everything that reminded her that her husband's heart still belonged to another, it was too late to run away.

Cagalli rested her hands on the hardwood of the table. She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew from the beginning who Athrun was, who he had been married to, and why he married her. It was for revenge, she was sure of it. Yet, there were times when she began to doubt her suspicions. There were even times where she gladly pretended that he didn't hate her.

In the end, this was a self imposed punishment. She had failed to protect innocent civilians, as was her duty as a Haumea Elite. Her guilt had always haunted her. It only intensified when she met Athrun and worsened when she fell in love with him. The only thing she could do now was take it upon herself to help him however way she could and when she had the chance, she would apologize. If marrying him was her penance, then she would gladly do it.

Only now, she wanted to put everything out in the open. No more pretending. The elite decided the night before to do so. Without further delay, as soon as she had a moment alone with the blue-haired noble, she would apologize for her failure. She wouldn't let him cut her off or interrupt. She would tell him what happened and then deal with whatever consequences came. It was the honorable thing to do.

Cagalli rose from her seat and a knock echoed from the door. She turned around. "Yes?" she asked as she walked forward. "Who is it?" She reached the door and placed her hand on the handle.

There was a pause. "Shinn, my lady," a hesitant voice replied from behind the wooden barrier. The older woman's eyes widened. She hadn't seen Shinn since breakfast and even then, he had avoided any eye contact with her.

"Shinn?" Cagalli pulled the door open to reveal the sharply dressed brunette standing in front of her. Dressed in his Red Knights uniform with his ceremonial saber at his side and unruly black hair sticking up in all directions, the Zala heir looked hesitant to be there. The red-eyed young man kept his eyes lowered and didn't say a word. "Shinn, what are you…" she trailed off and looked at him questioningly. "Is it time for me to go downstairs? Are the guests all here?" she assumed. Perhaps she had taken too long getting ready. The heir didn't move. He seemed to be lost in deep thought. Cagalli frowned. "Shinn?"

Slowly, the black-haired youth raised his head and met Cagalli's gaze. "May I speak to you, Captain Athha?" Shinn asked quietly.

Nodding slightly, Cagalli stepped back into the room. "Of course, Shinn," she said as she motioned for him to enter. "Please come in…" He gave her a small bow of his head in gratitude as he looked over his shoulder and then carefully stepped through the doorway. He wandered into the sitting area as Cagalli closed the door behind her. She turned around to look at him and waved her hand over to the cushioned seats for him to sit. Awkwardly, the young man shook his head and remained standing. "What is you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Lord Zala," Shinn replied quickly. "Athrun." Cagalli tensed. She hadn't even seen the man since the night before, when he was in the library speaking to the portrait of his dead wife. He wasn't at any of the meals and while she knew he was avoiding her, she honestly couldn't blame him.

Quickly composing herself, Cagalli kept her eyes on the younger man. "Yes…what about him?" The heir lapsed into a moment of silence once more. He seemed to hesitate as his eyes darted away and his hands fumbled with the hem of his jacket. "Shinn," Cagalli told him seriously. "What is this about?"

She could see the younger man's chest rise and fall as he mentally measured his words. "Why?" Shinn rasped out as he looked up at her. "Why did you marry him?"

She blinked. "It is my duty," she replied, almost automatically. "You know that, Shinn."

"I don't believe that," the heir replied coldly.

The golden-haired woman let out a little laugh of disbelief. "Shinn, why else-"

"I've seen you two before…alone," Shinn persisted. His eyes narrowed coldly. "Back in Onogoro. I saw you two in town, eating in front of a vendor's stall. I saw your hands clasped together."

A brief flicker of acknowledgement appeared in her eyes. She remembered that day fondly. They had walked around the town, stopping from place to place. They even shared their snacks as they held hands. It was as if they were a real couple, happily in love. It was only for a day, but she cherished it. The corner of her lip curled up into a small smile and Shinn couldn't help but feel hurt. She had sincerely enjoyed it, meaning that Athrun probably did as well.

"Your master," Cagalli tried to explain rationally. "Was merely accompanying me-"

Before she could complete her sentence, Shinn's arms rose and grasped the sides of his head, frustrated. "Stop it! Just stop!" he cried out angrily. Pained red eyes stared at Cagalli disbelievingly. "Don't lie to me!" he exclaimed. "Don't try to deny it! Don't try to play stupid! I know you're a Haumea Elite! I know you must've already figured it out!"

Cagalli took a wary step back. She knew Shinn could get rather moody, but she hadn't seen him explode like that before. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry as she studied the black-haired heir. "Shinn, I'm not trying to deny anything," she insisted calmly. "Athrun-"

"Is in love with you!" Shinn cut her off sharply. "Don't try to tell me otherwise! I'm not blind!"

Her first reaction was to deny the claim, just as she herself had been denying the very idea of it. She opened her mouth to assure him that wasn't the case, only to find no words were able to come out. There was some sort of mistake. She slowly shook her head. "Shinn," she began carefully. "I think you may have made a mistake-"

"He told me!" Shinn shouted. Cagalli's eyes widened as the young man raked his hands through his thick hair. He began to pace in front of her, unable to believe it had even escaped her.

"He…told you?" Cagalli asked hesitantly. Perhaps Shinn had misunderstood his master. There was no way Athrun could love her. She simply refused to believe it. "When?"

Red eyes turned to glare at her. "Does it matter?" he snapped. "You won."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "What?"

"You _won_!" Shinn stressed. "You turned Athrun into someone I don't even know any more! He's no longer the Athrun who took me in! All he thinks of now is you! You don't even deserve him!"

"I know," Cagalli admitted as her heart twisted in her chest. "I know I don't, Shinn…"

"Then why did you marry him!?" he demanded. "He would've chosen someone else! All you had to do was say no!"

Red eyes bore into her as she stood in place. Her gloved hands clenched at her sides. Did he really want to know? "Because I owe this to him," she replied quietly. "Because of me, he suffered…"

Shinn's eyes narrowed as her words sank in. "What do you mean?" he asked as he took a step forward.

Cagalli's eyes rose and met his. She had a glassy look to them and for a moment, he wondered if she were going to cry. "It's my fault he's a widow, Shinn," she rasped out in an unsteady voice. "Lady Meer died because of me."

Red eyes widened as a pale hand closed around the hilt of a sword. "You knew," Shinn hissed in a low voice as his fingers tightened around the cold metal. "You knew this entire time who he was!" he accused.

Cagalli tilted her head. Her eyes crinkled a bit as she looked at Shinn critically. She wasn't the only one who knew more than they let on. "And you knew who I was…" she deduced.

"That's not the issue here!" Shinn shouted. "Did you kill Lady Meer!?" His eye crinkled up as he suddenly found it difficult to breath. "And my parents," he choked out. "Did you kill my parents!?"

She remembered the older man and woman in the carriage. She remembered the empty look in their eyes and the blood splattered across their clothes as she reached over and closed their lids. They were more of her failures. Cagalli lowered her head shamefully. "It is my fault they were killed." Something inside the black-haired heir snapped.

She didn't hear his hate filled growl or the footsteps he made as he rushed towards her in an uncontrolled attempt at her life. All she heard was the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed. Shinn stormed forward, sword drawn over head to strike her down. He had forgotten about Athrun, forgotten about the celebration that was starting downstairs. All he knew was he was now face to face with his parents' killer and he was damned if she was going to live a moment longer.

Blood was pounding in his ears, his heart was racing, his eyes glazed over with three years worth of barely controlled rage. He brought the sword down.

It never met flesh and bone. The blade collided with a sturdy metal hair pin. Red eyes went wide. He had forgotten what she was. "Forgive me, Shinn," Cagalli whispered as her hair began to fall from its disturbed bun. Amber eyes narrowed as she held the pin, with a sword embedded part way through it, up with ease. "You have every right to want to kill me, but I need to speak to Athrun first. He should hear what happened that night from _me_."

A second later, the young man found himself falling backwards and landing against a soft, overstuffed chair in the waiting area. He looked up, as the woman stood in front of him. He lifted his hand, only to find that the force that had pushed him back had knocked the sword from his hand. Darkened eyes flashed upwards as he looked at her spitefully. He should've known she wouldn't go do without a fight.

"You murderer," he spat out, disgusted. "How dare you try to pass yourself off as a saint after you killed my parents in cold blood!"

"I wasn't trying to pass myself off as anything," Cagalli stated as she looked at him with saddened eyes. "Shinn, I am sorry about your parents."

He let out a scoff. "You think an apology will suffice!?" he asked bitterly. "You killed my parents! An apology won't bring them back!" he snarled.

Pain twisted in her heart. "I know," she whispered. "I regret my actions," she told him numbly. "Had I arrived sooner…had I not told them of that other passage…they would not have been attacked."

Shinn stared at her, slowly becoming confused as she spoke. "What do you mean arrived sooner? What other passage?"

"Your sister, Mayu," Cagalli said as she looked at him seriously. "Did she not tell you? Or the guard and the driver?" Shinn continued to stare at her as if she had grown another head. Cagalli frowned. "The reason they were attacked by bandits was because I had told them of two passages. For some reason, probably because we were enemies at the time, they went against my advice and took a shorter path to Plants that was littered with bandits. By the time I arrived, the carriage had already been attacked." She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands once more. "Had I said nothing about that path…Had I only arrived sooner…" she hissed bitterly. "I could've saved them."

Shinn sat numbly on the seat. She had to be lying. She couldn't possibly be telling him the truth. Why would she, after he attempted to kill her? "You…" he whispered roughly. His voice had suddenly gone dry. "You lie…" He was a weak allegation, but at the same time, the woman before him was not one to openly lie.

Cagalli closed her eyes. "I am sorry, Shinn. I-"

"Cagalli!?" The door creaked open and another blonde peeked into the room. A wide smile graced Stellar's face as she stepped in. "Cagalli! Wow, you look so pretty!"

"Stellar," Cagalli whirled around quickly, surprised. "You're ready?"

"Yes!" Stellar smiled widely as she entered the room. She was about to spin around so her sister could look at her dress, when she saw Shinn sitting on the chair, a stunned expression against his face. "Shinn?" she asked as her smile began to fall. He looked as if someone had just crushed his world. She looked at Cagalli with uncertainty. "Is Shinn okay?"

The older blonde didn't know what to say. She had absolutely no idea what was going through the heir's mind. Cagalli looked over her shoulder and back at the young man. "I…"

"I'm fine," Shinn stated quietly. His eyes looked away from the women as he stood up. Shaking legs brought him over to his discarded sword. Across from him, Stellar watched him worriedly.

"Shinn doesn't look fine," she whispered softly.

The sword was returned to its sheath. As his back remained turned to them, Shinn called out over his shoulder. "I will…leave the two of you alone," he said as calmly as he could. He lifted his chin up and turned towards the door. He avoided eye contact as best he could as he walked past them, his eyes glazed over as his thoughts were clouded.

"Ah, Shinn!" Stellar called out just before he reached the them. She extended her hand to stop him as he passed. The young man paused in mid step. "Athrun said to tell Shinn to go downstairs and start greeting the guests!"

He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Stellar…" he murmured quietly. He quickly walked out the door, leaving a confused looking Stellar and a silent Cagalli.

The younger blonde looked towards her older sibling. "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

Cagalli closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. "No, Stellar," she murmured sadly, her own thoughts elsewhere. She could almost sense Stellar's panic and inwardly winced. "I mean…" she stammered. She quickly offered her sister a weak smile. She motioned towards the tangled mess of golden hair around her face. "My hair needs to be re-done. Care to help me?"

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Lord Durandal, Lady Durandal," Shinn bowed his head to the newly arrived couple. The dark-haired man and his lovely wife greeted him with a small bow of their own heads. Rey grinned as he appeared behind the two older nobles.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he asked cheekily.

Shinn resisted the urge to roll his eyes while in a room filled with nobility and Plants elite. "Let me think," he mused to himself. "No."

"You wound me," Rey pretended to choke out before grinning once more. The two chuckled amiably as they shook hands. "Where is your master?" Rey asked as he looked around the area.

"I believe he is still getting ready upstairs," Shinn replied. He looked to Lord and Lady Durandal. "I assure you, he will be down in a moment to properly greet everyone."

"There is no rush, we are early," Lady Durandal assured him. "And he should take his time, especially since he's getting ready for his wife," she added knowingly.

"Ah, yes…Where is the lovely Lady Zala?" her husband asked curiously.

The corner of Shinn's eye twitched, but otherwise he remained composed. "She is getting ready with her sister, Lord Durdandal."

"It is a wonderful night for a celebration, Shinn. It is a shame Mayu could not make it," Lady Durandal added. Shinn composure broke for a split second as he wondered if Mayu knew. Before he could think too much into it, the older woman continued. "We have brought a welcome gift for Lady Zala. Where would we put it?"

"A welcome gift?" a half amused, half honored voice asked from the stairway. The attention of several newly arrived nobles looked up as Athrun descended the stairs. A proud smile, almost enlightened smile was on his face as he reached the foyer and began to greet whoever he passed. As he reached the Durandals, he extended his hand and shook Gilbert's. "Thank you for coming, and really, it isn't necessary. You already gave us a wedding present."

"That was different," Lady Durandal said as Athrun greeted her with a kiss on the back of her hand. "That was a wedding present. This is a welcome to Plants present."

Athrun chuckled and thanked them. As he called over a servant to assist with the gift, Shinn studied his master. As usual, the older man looked composed and mature, not showing a hint of the bumbling wreck he was when he was thinking about Captain Athha. For a moment, Shinn wondered if Athrun knew the truth. The brunette scowled at himself.

It wasn't 'the truth' just yet. He wouldn't buy the woman's words so easily. She may have sounded like she meant it, but he couldn't be sure. She also admitted that it was her fault. His eyes narrowed. Her words didn't add up and contradicted each other. Yes, it was her fault that someone had died, but bandits had been the ones to actually attack the carriage? He was confused.

He was relieved. When Stellar entered, happy and warm, as always, his numbness momentarily gave way to relief. The usual guilt of secretly loathing Stellar's sister was no longer there and for a just a moment, he had hoped that Captain Athha was innocent. That thought struck him. How could he ever wish that for _her_?

"Shinn?" a voice said beside him. The red-eyed young man snapped his head into attention as he looked up at Athrun. The older man raised his eyebrow curiously. "Are you all right?"

Shinn opened his mouth, but no words came out. He quickly closed it as he mulled over his thoughts. He couldn't just ask Athrun. Not now, of all places. "Yes," he asserted quietly. "Everything is fine…" He needed confirmation. He needed to ask someone else, someone who was a witness… His eyes widened. "Er…Lord Zala, may I be excused to the hall?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course," Athrun nodded distractedly as he greeted another noble family at entered. "Make sure the musicians are playing and if you can find Lunamaria, tell her to begin serving the hor devours. It's early and they may not all be ready yet, so just have her sent out the ones that are ready."

Shinn was already walking away as soon as the word 'yes' had come out of Athrun's mouth. The heir asserted himself before disappearing into the hall. As he emerged into the tastefully decorated room, his eyes scanned it for two particular figures. Miguel and Rusty were in attendance tonight. They were there the night it happened and would be able to validate, _or invalidate_ , he reminded himself, Athha's claims.

He hadn't made it far into the room before Lunamaria appeared at his side. "Shinn! There you are? Do you know if Lord Zala is?" she asked, dressed in a simple dark red ball gown that matched the color of his uniform. "I have an urgent message from Meyrin."

"He's out in the foyer greeting guests-Meyrin?" he cut himself off. Shinn tensed as he turned to look at Lunamaria. "Meyrin is at the Durandal Estate…" he trailed off. His lips tightened into a line. "Is this about Mayu?"

The woman shook her head. She held up a small, tightly wrapped scroll. "It came in just moments ago from a messenger hawk."

"Let me see it," Shinn said as he extended his hand. Lunamaria stepped back and held the paper away from him. "Luna!"

"Sorry, but it says to Lord Zala, not Shinn," she told him firmly. "I'm sure if it's something, he'll tell you."

His expression turned cold for a moment before he drew his hand back. "So be it," he frowned, unable to contain the sudden bitterness. As of lately, he had become sick of waiting to be told of the goings-on around him. Grumbling to himself, he turned around and continued to stalk into the room. The woman raised an eyebrow curiously, but quickly returned to her main objective. Shinn's eyes scanned the ball room, hoping to find any sign of the blond and red-haired males.

His search paid off as he found the two men standing a few paces from the piano, where one of the musicians was playing. Shinn walked over quickly. Rusty caught sight of him first and raised his glass. "Shinn! Just the man we wanted to see," Rusty said as the brunette approached. "Do you know if your sister is coming back for this evening's festivities?"

"For tonight?" Shinn mumbled. He shook his head. "No, Athrun wanted her to stay at the Durandals…" he trailed off. "To practice her piano playing," he added.

"That's too bad," Miguel mused as he rubbed his chin. "I was hoping she'd be here. She hasn't has yet to see Captain Athha again."

"I wonder if she kept her cloak" Rusty added thoughtfully.

Shinn's eyes furrowed. "What cloak? And what do you mean again?" he scowled.

"Ah…" the two men seemed to hesitate, as if automatically knowing it was a touchy subject for the heir. "Actually, Shinn…it's quite a long story…"

"You're talking about Captain Athha's cloak, aren't you?" Shinn demanded, trying to keep from screaming out his accusation. The two men exchanged glances.

"Yes," Rusty nodded. "Have you seen it? Or what remains of it?"

Shinn's eyes were now narrowed red slits. "How do you know about the cloak?" he insisted.

Rusty looked at Miguel. "Did you ever tell him?" he asked quietly. Miguel shook his head.

"Tell me what!?" Shinn nearly shouted. He grimaced at the sound of his own voice as he looked over his shoulder. He half expected Athrun to appear and scold him for raising his voice during the event. When the blue-haired noble was no where in sight, he returned to the other two men.

"Shinn," Rusty said as he ushered the young man to the side. As they passed one of the tables, he placed his now empty wine glass on top. In a secluded corner of the room, Rusty explained himself in a quiet voice. " _Captain Athha saved our lives_."

* * *

"Left…right…left…?" the stable boy looked frantically from one fork in the road to the other as he sat on top of the horse. Behind him, a silent young woman frowned as he struggled to make his decision. She glared at the back of the stable boy's head. Hadn't he assured her he knew where he was going?

Now, instead of nearing the Zala Estate, they were in the middle of no where, in the dark, unsure of where to go. She suddenly wanted to kick the young man in front of her. "I'm sorry, Miss Asuka," he told her pitifully. "I could've sworn it was left, but now I'm not so sure!"

The teen girl gritted her teeth. Perhaps they should just take the left, anyway. They had already been riding for thirty minutes. If it the estate didn't come into view after several minutes of galloping, they could just turn around and go the other way. She was just about to point to one direction when the sound of horse's feet sounded far behind them.

She turned around and squinted into the darkness. She could make out the darkened outline of a figure rushing towards them. Someone was on a horse. The shape of a billowing riding cloak was behind them. Carefully, the stable boy led the horse to the side, to give the other rider a clear path.

Mayu watched as the lithe horse and the covered rider swept past them. "Wait! Sir!" the stable boy shouted suddenly. Mayu looked over at the rider in front of her. Without warning, the horse they were on jerked forward. The teenager grasped the rider in front of her as they stormed after the other rider. "Wait! Sir! We're lost! Sir!" the stable boy yelled out after the other rider.

At first, Mayu wasn't sure if he would turn around or not. She found herself surprised when the other rider, who seemed to have been in quite a rush, pulled back on his reins. His horse skidded to a stop before he turned around. "What are you looking for?" he shouted as Mayu and the stable boy reached him.

"The Zala Estate!" the stable boy asked, almost out of breath. Mayu looked up at the other rider. Gloved hands pulled back his riding cloak to reveal disheveled brown hair and large, thoughtful purple eyes.

"The Zala Estate…" he murmured to himself. "My map told me this way. Come on!" He said. He grabbed his reins once more and motioned for them to follow.

"Thank you, sir!" the stable boy gasped as he let out a breath of relief. "Are you a guest at tonight's event?" he shouted innocently over the sounds of hooves against the compacted dirt beneath them.

"No!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I'm a messenger from Orb! I must speak to Lady Zala at once!"

* * *

"A bit much, don't you think?" Dearka asked as he stood beside Yzak and a potted plant against the wall. His eyes looked over the grand hall. Many people had already arrived and even a few couples were dancing. Most people, however, lined the area surrounding the dance floor, talking amongst each other.

Mingled amongst them were Red Knights dressed in suits and gowns rather than uniforms. They drifted around the area, easily fitting in. Yzak lifted up his glass and took a small sip. "I'm not taking any chances. I want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Dearka raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at the other man. "I thought you said that he loves her and wouldn't go through with whatever he has planned."

"I'm talking about Shinn, you idiot," Yzak frowned. "I doubt that he knows what really happened that night and if his master won't do anything, Shinn might. He always was a hot head."

"Fine," Dearka sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Though, did you have to call in half of your local division?"

"I don't want him to know that he's being followed. He may be brash, but he's not stupid. He'll realize someone is watching him if I just sent out some knights to follow him around. It's easier if they're planted in the room. Wherever it happens, someone will be there," Yzak asserted. Dearka shook his head.

"You act as if you're expecting a riot…" he mumbled under his breath. "Is Athrun in, yet? I'm sure the Captain…er…Lady Zala," he corrected himself with a grin. "Will be gracing us with her presence soon."

"I believe he's still waiting for Lacus to arrive," Yzak replied off handedly. "The other half of my local division went to grounds security. We can't be too careful when our queen is in the building."

"Her Majesty, Queen Lacus," a voice announced at the door. The crowds within the room turned around at the sound of the name and bowed as an elegantly dressed pink-haired woman stepped into the hall.

Athrun escorted her in politely before meeting the gazes of Dearka and Yzak. "There's my cue," Dearka said. He took one last sip of his drink and placed it on the table beside him before stepping forward. He would act as Lacus' bodyguard and escort for the rest of the night. "I'll see you later."

"Guard her well," Yzak acknowledged. He watched as the blond male made his way and greeted their old friend and sovereign before allowing his eyes to drift elsewhere. A tight lipped frown appeared over his face. Where had Shiho gone? She had arrived with them, in a dress as his mother insisted, and now she had vanished?

He placed his glass on the table and began to maneuver through the room in search of the woman. He didn't have to get far. Before he even crossed the room, Shiho appeared before him and was motioning for him to come forward. "My lord," she greeted him with a subtle bow of her head. "I'm afraid we have a slight problem."

"And that is?" Yzak frowned.

"I've just been informed at Miss Asuka is missing," Shiho explained. "Can you dispatch some of your men to search for her?"

"Miss Asuka…you mean Mayu?" Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. "She's missing from the Durandal Estate?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes, apparently, a message came in from Meyrin at the Durandal Estate. She can't find Mayu and thinks she may have taken a horse to come here," Shiho elaborated. "Lord Zala didn't want her to come, but she had apparently expressed interest in attending." Yzak's lips remained a frown.

"Very well, go out and send our best riders. Have them focus on the area close to the Durandal Estate," Yzak ordered. Shiho bowed her head and scurried off quickly to give the order. The silver-haired man lifted his hand and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Could it be that Mayu wanted to see Cagalli? His eyes drifted to two men standing by the balcony.

Miguel and Rusty seemed to look somewhat saddened as they emerged from the open doors. They were talking quietly amongst themselves and didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room until Athrun approached them. "Shinn?" Miguel said. "He's out on the balcony..."

"Thank you," Athrun gave them a bow of his head and directed them to the table lined with food, encouraging them to eat before he set out for the balcony.

Outside, leaning against the stone railing, the red-eyed heir kept his eyes tightly closed to keep from crying. It seemed too much to take in one evening. He had thought he finally had some sort of closure knowing who killed his parents. He thought that punishment would have been delivered swiftly as her guilt was revealed, but now, after being told a truth part of him wasn't sure he wanted to believe, everything seemed out of his hands.

He felt helpless once more. He felt weak and foolish. To think he had lunged, sword in hand, at the woman who had saved his sister's life! To make things worse, he didn't stand a chance against a seasoned warrior like Cagalli. After Miguel and Rusty told him, he wasn't sure if he should be happy that the real murderers had already received their just punishment or angry that the two had lead them down that path to begin with. They had apologized, but even their heart felt sincerity, Shinn knew, would not ease the torment in his heart nor would they bring his parents back.

He could, he realized, blame Athha once more for informing them of the path, but the woman had saved their lives. She had turned them back, given them a way out of the war zone, and even come to try to rescue them. She never had any intention of malice. Knowing that, Shinn couldn't help but feel ashamed for his thoughts and actions. She was a murderer, yes, but so was he. So was Athrun. The war they fought in left no one pure.

At the thought of the man who took him in, his heart twisted. One thing was certain: Athrun didn't know what had actually happened that night in the disputed region. That entire time, Athrun was planning revenge on a woman who was innocent. And Shinn had done nothing but encourage it. Disgusted with him self, the black-haired heir pushed himself off the railing and turned around.

Athrun took him in when his parents were killed. Athrun took his sister in. He treated them like family, mentored Shinn, encouraged Mayu, not to mention make Shinn his heir. And Shinn had never done anything in return. The man needed to know what happened.

"Shinn, there you are." The heir's blood nearly froze in his veins as his movements came to a sudden stop. Shinn found himself pressing further back against the railing as Athrun stepped out into the balcony. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Suddenly, the younger man found himself speechless. Yes, they had to talk, but Shinn didn't know where to begin. Stupidly, the brunette nodded his head. Athrun looked over his shoulder briefly and then stepped out into the balcony with his heir. He motioned the younger man to follow him further away from the door, away from prying ears and eyes.

Silently, the black-haired young man followed. His legs wobbled beneath him as he tried to focus. Should he let Athrun speak first or tell him what actually happened? What exactly should he say? Worst of all, with Athrun even believe him? It was hard enough for Shinn to believe, even with hearing it from two eye witnesses and Captain Athha herself.

He probably wouldn't have believed them if it didn't explain why Mayu was so attached to the cloak. Rusty had told him that the Haumea Elite had wrapped strips of her cloak around Lady Meer's wound in an effort to start the bleeding and had asked Mayu to keep pressure on it. By the time they reached the hospital for aid, the majority of the cloak had been reduced to bloodied strips, leaving only the collar and hood left in Mayu's stained hands. The girl would not let go of the remains.

While some doubt lingered in his mind, he still owed it to the other man to tell him. "Athrun," Shinn croaked out, wincing as his master's name scraped out of his mouth.

"I've made you suffer over this, haven't I?" Athrun asked quietly. The red-eyed youth looked up unsurely. Athrun was leaning back against the far railing, a worn, bitter-sweet smile on his face. "I made you face her when I shouldn't have. I should never have brought you into my affairs, Shinn."

For a moment, Shinn wondered if Athrun was going to strip him of his status as heir. "But you said I had to…so I could learn," he argued, weaker than normal.

"I know," Athrun nodded. "But I also promised your parents I would take care of you if anything should happen to them. And when the time came to do so, I troubled you with my own problems. You were right…you trusted me and I hesitated…I went in circles trying to decide what I should do," he took a deep breath. "I can't do it any more…I wanted to make my decision before tonight. Before I came down the stairs…"

The younger man's heart stopped. "You're…going to go through with it?" his voice was weak now. He could see the pain clearly etched in Athrun's face. "You said you loved her…"

"Shinn," Athrun began as he lifted his head and met red eyes. "I thought about this…about everything. I've come to a final decision, one I knew for some time now, but refused to accept. I haven't informed Rusty, yet, as I wanted to tell you first. You seemed to have bared the blunt of my burden and…issues these last few days. I am sorry."

Shinn swallowed the lump in his throat. Slowly he began to shake his head. He took a step forward. "Athrun, you need to know something. I was talking to Rusty and Miguel and-"

"Do they know?" Athrun asked as his eyes widened. "Or rather, Rusty…does he know about Cagalli?" he said as he stood up straight. Worry was evident in his eyes.

Shinn nodded once more. "He knows…"

The blue-haired nobleman's jaw stiffened. Pale fingers that had been resting against the top of the stone railing curled and clawed into the smooth surface as best as they could. "I see…" Athrun began carefully. "Was he…angry?"

Shinn bit his lower lip and shook his head. "How could he?"

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed. "Shinn-"

"Lord Zala!" Lunamaria burst into the balcony, her hair slightly out of place as she turned her head to find the Zala House's master. She found him standing at the far end of the balcony and bowed her head. "Lord Zala, forgive my intrusion, however, another message has just received from Meyrin. One horse is not accounted for at the Durandal Estate and-Shinn!" Her eyes widened as they settled on the younger man she had completely neglected to notice.

Shinn's eyes were wide as Athrun frowned at the disruption. "What is this about Meyrin?" Shinn's lips curled downwards into a frown. He knew it had to do with Mayu if Meyrin was involved. "And what about that horse?"

"I…" Lunamaria stammered as she lifted her hands over her mouth. She glanced from Athrun to Shinn, unsure of what to say. Athrun had specifically told her not to let Shinn find out, lest he do something irrational.

"Athrun!?" Shinn whirled around, blazing red eyes meeting Athrun's gaze, his earlier resolve momentarily forgotten as fear for his sister swept through him. "What's going on!?"

Athrun sent a stern glare at Lunamaria. "I had informed Shiho and she has had Yzak dispatch some of his men. See if there is any word from her," he ordered sternly. The red-head nodded and rushed back into the ballroom. Athrun turned back to Shinn. "Meyrin thinks Mayu has snuck out."

"What!?" Shinn asked with disbelief. She shook his head from side to side. "No…no, Mayu wouldn't do that!"

"A horse is missing and no one can find her," Athrun frowned. "It's possible she snuck out of the Durandal Estate to come here. Red Knights are already on her trail, Shinn-"

"I have to find her," Shinn cut him off. He whirled around and rushed towards the doors. Athrun darted after him.

"Shinn!" Athrun called out. He reached out and grabbed the younger man's wrist to pull him back. "Now is not the time to panic! You'll alarm everyone in the room!"

"My sister is _missing_!" Shinn hissed as he twisted his arm away. "She is the only family I have left, or _have you forgotten_ that!?" he growled angrily. Athrun drew his hand back. "We need to find her!"

"I've already had some knights sent-"

"Some knights isn't good enough!" Shinn insisted desperately. "I'll go! I'll…I'll get Stellar to come or…" His eyes widened as he remembered something. "Captain Athha! Stellar said she was one of the best at tracking!" he rambled.

"Shinn, have you gone insane!?" Athrun growled as he grabbed his heir's shoulder and physically whirled him around to face him. "Why do you want to expose your sister to _Cagalli_!? You know what happened!"

"No!" Shinn yelled as he shoved Athrun away frantically. " _You_ don't understand what happened!"

Before Athrun could open his mouth to question the heir, Shinn darted through the doors and into the hall. Swearing silently, to himself, Athrun took off after him. Shinn wouldn't get far once the order was given to restrain him. The nobleman made it two steps into the room when the introduce sounded and made the entire world stop.

"Presenting the Madam of the Zala Noble House, Lady Cagalli Yula Athha of Zala," a voice rang out into the hall. The music had died down and Athrun felt the blood drain from his face. Impossible. He was supposed to escort Cagalli down and he was supposed to do it in another fifteen minutes! Had he miscalculated the time? His heart began to race as green eyes darted around the room. He hadn't even spoken to Rusty, yet!

Panic swelled up within in. What would Rusty say? What would he do? Would he reveal Cagalli? Torn between going after Shinn and finding Rusty, the blue-haired man remained unmoving in his spot.

"Athrun," a strong hand placed itself on his shoulder. It would've kept him rooted to the ground, had the nobleman already found himself frozen and helpless where he stood. Athrun's horrified face turned to the side and met Yzak's commanding presence. "What have you decided?"

Shinn, who had been a few steps away, turned around. He had been caught up in the sight in front of him as Lady Zala entered the hall wearing soft, white flowers in her hair. She carried a proud stance, hiding her nervousness well, as she wore a long, soft looking gown of pale green.

Silence had nearly overtaken the room as everyone's eyes focused on the lovely new matriarch of the Zala House. Shinn would have remained gawking at her impressive countenance had he not heard Yzak's voice. On instinct, he turned around and cast a hopeful look at Athrun.

The older man was looking at Yzak, determination written all over his eyes. "She is my _wife_ ," he whispered in a low, pleading voice. "I married her not for Plants or Orb…not even for Meer's death," Athrun admitted, almost painfully. "My decision, despite what I have been trying to fool myself and everyone else into believing, was _made before I even asked her to marry me."_

Yzak held on to Athrun's shoulder for a moment longer and then finally released him, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "I know," Yzak admitted. "But knowing you, Zala, one can never be too careful."

Athrun closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. That was what he had wanted to tell Shinn. He wanted to apologize for he would wrong his trusted heir one final time by sparing the life of his wife. "I need to find Rusty," Athrun breathed as he stood up straight. A sudden, yet not unwelcomed feeling swept over him now that his decision was out in the open. He no longer felt as constricted, though lingering coils of guilt and worry remained.

Yzak raised an eyebrow and waved one hand casually towards the center of the room. The silver-haired man smirked. "He's right over there."

Athrun followed Yzak's extended hand and felt his heart stop. Standing in front of his new wife was the man she had crossed paths with years ago.

* * *

"There you go, Cagalli!" Stellar had stepped aside as she finished weaving the white flowers into Cagalli's hair. Lunamaria's earlier up-do had fallen apart and rather than attempt to salvage it, Stellar completely unraveled her sister's golden locks and began gathering them back into a different style entirely. At first glance, Cagalli's hair looked tussled. At second glance, it looked utterly fitting on her.

The amber-eyed captain studied her sister's handiwork carefully in the mirror. The white blossoms that accented her hair were placed against the base of the hair tie that held her hair back. The majority of her bangs had been pulled back out of her eyes. She gave a small nod. "It's lovely, Stellar. Thank you."

Behind her, the younger blonde smiled widely. "Stellar has been practicing!" she beamed.

Cagalli smiled soft and gave her a small questioning look. "Practicing on who?"

"Natarle," Stellar smiled. Cagalli chuckled softly and slowly stood up. "Is it time to go downstairs?"

"I'm not sure," Cagalli admitted. "I was told that someone would come to get me when it was time," she said as she ran her hands down the front of her dress, as if to straighten its already smooth surface. "I suppose we've been up here long enough. We should go downstairs. You said that the guests were already arriving?"

Stellar nodded enthusiastically. "Stellar saw the guests enter. The guests are very well dressed. Does Cagalli think Stellar's dress is good enough?"

Cagalli cupped her little sister's face in her hands and smiled warmly. "Stellar will look better than anyone else down there." The younger blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Do you think Shinn will want to dance with Stellar?" A flicker of sadness flashed across Cagalli's eyes, but her smile remained in place. Stellar's lips turned into a small frown. "Cagalli?"

"Shinn will want to dance with you," the older sibling assured the younger one. "Don't worry." She clasped her sister's hand in hers and led her to the door. "Come on, the entirety of Plants' Noble Houses have come to welcome their newest addition. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Stellar nodded once more and happily followed behind her sister. Cagalli closed the door behind them as they entered the hallway. From there, the two walked down the corridor, following the sound of music that reached their ears from the celebration below. A few servants moving through the house bowed to their new lady as she descended the stairs. As she reached the bottom floor, the new noblewoman took a deep breath.

"Is Cagalli alright?" Stellar asked behind her. The older woman looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I'm fine, Stellar," she assured her sister. "I just…need to talk to Athrun a bit."

Cagalli tilted her head to the side curiously. "About Lady Meer and Shinn's parents?" The Haumea Elite captain froze for a moment. Slowly, she turned around, surprised eyes looking at her sister.

"Stellar, how did you know about that?" she asked. Her mind ran through all the possible people who could tell her. Kira was first on the list, however, it was a well known fact that he wouldn't tell Stellar anything that would disturb her unless absolutely necessary. Miriallia, who was also there that night, didn't know of the severity of the situation Cagalli found herself in.

"Rusty told Stellar," the younger blonde replied thoughtfully. "Rusty came to the ball and Stellar lead Rusty into the room. Rusty told Stellar all about how brave Stellar's sister is," she added with a proud smile.

Cagalli stood in her place, a bit stunned. Athrun had invited Rusty? The red-haired guard from that night? Her eyes crinkled up. Then…did Athrun know about everything? She felt her throat go dry as Stellar chuckled and took her sister's hand, leading her towards the entryway into the ballroom.

"Wait, Stellar," Cagalli stumbled behind the energetic young blonde. "Perhaps, I should wait for Athrun to have someone come and fetch me-" she rushed anxiously.

"But Stellar and Cagalli are already here!" the younger elite protested. She was already walking towards one of the servants standing by the door. "Stellar Loussier and Lady Zala!"

"Of course, Miss Loussier," the servant gave her a small bow and turned to announce her to the room.

"Stellar!" Cagalli gasped. She rushed forward to try to stop her sister, but Stellar's name was announced and the doors were held open for her. Smiling brightly, the Azure elite walked into the room. Cagalli bit her lower lip. She was next. She was next and suddenly, she didn't want to go inside and face her husband. If he knew, did he blame her? Did he hate her even more? Less? Her stomach began to twist.

"My lady," a guard gently tapped her bare shoulder and the captain snapped out of her daze. "You are about to be announced."

Amber eyes widened with protest. She rushed forward in vain to try to stop the servant from announcing her, but it was too late. "Presenting the new Madam of the Zala Noble House, Lady Cagalli Yula Athha of Zala,"

Cagalli found herself at the doorway to the grand hall, facing dozens of curious faces trying to get a glimpse of the new Lady Zala. Her entire body immediately stiffened under their gaze. On instinct, she reverted to the dignified posture she had been taught since youth to carry. Shoulders back, back straight, head held high, yet at the same time seemingly relaxed and natural to the untrained eye.

With all the dignity she could muster under the increasingly uncomfortable gaze of Plants nobility, she descended the few steps into the ballroom. Even as she struggled to keep herself poised and not humiliate Orb, her mind called out for one person to be at her side and offer her some comfort. Where was Athrun? Was he even in the room? She resisted the urge to look around and it took all the strength she had not to.

The heavy silence that lingered in the air only served to make everyone's critical gaze seem stronger. There she was; the newest addition to Plants' noble houses. Cagalli swallowed the lump in her throat. Just like at her own wedding, she felt inadequate. She knew she wasn't the great beauty like the first Lady Zala. She wasn't from a strong noble lineage. She wasn't dainty and gentle. She was sturdy and rough.

She knew she wasn't good enough for Athrun and under normal circumstances, she doubted he would give her a second look.

"Captain Athha," a voice said in front of her. She blinked and drew herself out of her thoughts. She saw a smiling red-haired man in front of her dressed in a Red Knights uniform. He had a familiar face, one that had aged a bit, but she could still remember it. "Perhaps you do not remember me."

"You are the guard," Cagalli said as a wry, tired smile graced her lips. She gave him a small bow of her head.

"My lady," Rusty said as he extended his hand to keep her from bowing further. She lifted her head just as Rusty knelt down before her. "It is I who should bow to you, Captain Athha of the Haumea Elite," he insisted as he lowered his head humbly before her. "You saved our lives."

"Er…sir…" Cagalli stammered. "Please stand," she pleaded quietly as her cheeks flooded with warmth. Everyone was watching and no doubt, everyone wanted to know. "It is not necessary-"

"But it is, Captain Athha," another voice added. Cagalli looked up to see the blond driver approach them. He gave her a deep bow. "All of Plants should know what you have done for one of their own."

Cagalli shook her head. _No, not here. Please not here. It was my failure! Do not tell the world of my failure!_ She silently begged.

"Sir Mackenzie, Miguel," a voice said off to the side. Cagalli snapped her head to the left. Lacus was in attendance? "Please inform the guests of what Lady Zala has done, as a Haumea Elite, for Plants."

"It is not necessary-" Cagalli argued, only to be cut off by Rusty's agreement.

"Yes, my queen," he answered dutifully. He lifted his head, still kneeling before the blonde noblewoman. "There years ago, on a journey to deliver aid to border villages, the carriage, driven by Miguel and guarded by myself, carrying the late Lady Meer and Master and Madam Asuka had trespassed into the disputed territory in Orb. Lost, we were given safe passage by Captain Athha back to Plants."

Murmurs swept through the crowded hall and Cagalli felt herself start to shake. Her eyes frantically darted through the room, trying to find an exit. Instead they landed on a pair of green eyes looking at her from just before the balcony doors. The world suddenly seemed to consist only of him and fear became evident in her face. Her heart stopped. This was not the way she wanted him to find out.

"Through our negligence, we were attacked by bandits. Master and Madam Asuka, and the late Lady Meer were fatally wounded," Miguel concluded solemnly. "Captain Athha had rushed after us. She single handedly defeated the bandits and saved my life, Rusty's life, and the life of Young Miss Mayu Asuka."

Cagalli's eyes began to rim with tears. Why were they omitting the most obvious part? She had failed to save three other lives! She had told them of the dangerous path!

"Lord Zala," Rusty said as he looked over his shoulder. "Had it not been for Lady Cagalli, Lady Meer would never have been able to see you one last time."

Green eyes were staring at the figure in the light green gown. He saw past the people around them, past the men kneeling before her, and straight at the woman. His mind momentarily shut down. It was difficult to believe, especially after all those years of hating her, of wanting her dead. After all those years of believing something else…And all those weeks they were together…she never said a word.

"Cagalli," he said in a low voice. His eyes crinkled as they searched hers. "Why did you not tell me?"

Tears rimmed her eyes. "I…"

"Captain…" another voice broke through the stunned silence of the hall. This one was forced, sounding strained from years of disuse. The blonde woman turned her head and a movement caught her eye. Making her way through the crowds was a young teenage girl with windblown brown hair and large eyes. She still wore a riding cloak around her shoulders and in her pale, shaking hands was a worn piece of purple cloth. "Captain…Athha?"

"Mayu!" Shinn's voice cut through the crowds. His eyes widened as he rushed forward, almost shoving people out of the way as he rushed towards his sister. "Mayu, where have you been-"

"Captain!" Mayu croaked as her eyes began to well up with tears. Shinn skidded to a stop. It suddenly hit him that his sister was speaking.

"Mayu…" he gasped out, almost choking on his own words. A shaky smile tugged at his lips. "Mayu, you're talking!"

The teenager ignored her brother. She continued to make her way forward as she stared at the woman captain with awe. She sniffed back her tears as she clutched the cloth against her chest. "Captain Athha…" she murmured once more, her voice still painfully hoarse.

Cagalli's eyebrows knitted together. "Mayu…" she whispered. Her eyes saddened. "Mayu, forgive me-"

"I'm sorry!" The girl's cry echoed through the silenced hall as she ran forward and slammed herself against the older female's body. Broken sobs wracked her small frame as she clung on to Cagalli. Choked apologizes struggled to escape her lips as tears ran down her face. "I tried!" Mayu sobbed. "I tried, Captain Athha!"

For a moment, Cagalli stood there stunned, unsure of what to do. Then, she did what came naturally. "Shh…shh…" Cagalli whispered as she drew the girl against her and gently soothed back her hair, just as she did when Stellar ran to her in tears. "Breathe, Mayu…breathe…"

The teenager struggled to hold her tears back long enough. "I failed you, Captain Athha…"

"What?" Cagalli's eyes widened, genuinely surprised. "What do you mean…? Mayu, you haven't done anything to me!"

"You told me to try to stop the bleeding," Mayu cried. "You told me to put pressure on the wound. I tried! I really did! I ripped apart your cloak to try to stop Lady Meer's bleeding…but there was too much blood! It wouldn't stop! I tried to stop it, but I couldn't!"

Regret flooded Cagalli as clear drops slid down her cheeks. How could she have given such a responsibility to a little girl? "You have nothing to apologize for," Cagalli whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her head against Mayu's. "You were only a child…I never should've given such a task to you…it wasn't your fault, Mayu. You tried to save her. That's all we could've asked of you."

"Cagalli is right, Mayu," a voice said behind her. The brunette looked over her shoulder hesitantly. Her eyes widened before she lowered her head in shame. "Mayu…"

"Forgive me, Lord Zala," Mayu choked back another sob. "I tried to save her."

"Mayu…" Athrun said in a pained voice. "Is this…is this the reason you couldn't bring yourself to speak? You blamed yourself for Meer's death?" Silently, the girl nodded her head. "No…" Athrun choked out. He reached forward and gathered the girl in his arms. He pressed her head against his shoulder as he hugged her fiercely. Had he known, he would've reassured her. Instead, he had remained ignorant and allowed someone precious to him to blame them self. "No, Mayu, it was never your fault. I never blamed you!" he assured her as he stroked the back of her head. "I never blamed you, Mayu... You are not at fault!"

"The fault lies with us, Lord Zala," Miguel said shamefully as he lowered his head. "It was us who made the decision to take that path. It was us who got lost in the first place."

"If anyone was to blame for the tragedy of that night, it is us, my lord." Rusty added.

Athrun looked over at them and shook his head. "You…I do not hold you at fault."

"But my lord-"

"I do have some questions of my own," Athrun told them in a shaken voice. "If you do not mind…" The two men bowed their heads once more.

"Of course not, my lord," they chorused. Athrun's eyes drifted over to his teary-eyed wife. While still standing straight, looking proud and elegant, he could still make out the silent tears streaming down her face and the redness of her eyes. Despite the enormous importance of what he had just been told, he still felt a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Before the silence could drag on further, Lacus' cheerful voice was heard above the crowd. "Wonderful!" the queen smiled warmly. "My cousin would be most pleased! Musicians!" She ordered, waving one hand towards them as a signal to continue. The director nodded and turned to the musicians in the corner. As the music filled the air once more, Lacus looked out the crowd and began to expertly defuse the situation.

Before long, Cagalli was surrounded by various nobleman and women to greet her, and some to express their thankfulness. Lady Durandal smiled as she gently took her handkerchief and dried the tears from the younger woman's eyes.

"Lady Zala," a voice said behind her. The blonde turned around. Dearka grinned and gave her a small bow of his head. "You have a guest waiting for you in the parlor."

Cagalli tilted her head to the side. "Thank you…but I am not expecting anyone…"

Dearka's smile faltered a bit. "It is Kira, my lady."

"Oh!" Lacus, who had over heard, clapped her hands together. "How wonderful! He was able to make it after all!"

Cagalli bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. Athrun was no where to be seen. "I will see him," she told the Red Knight. "Lead the way."

* * *

Even the wine was mocking him. Athrun's green eyes glared at the clear liquor left in his glass. Of course they had to be the same shade as Cagalli's eyes. Cagalli's clear, beautiful eyes. After one last glare at the offending liquid, he brought the cup to his lips and drank down the remains. He wasn't typically one to drink, but after that night, he felt he needed it.

Everything had gone smoothly after the initial scene just after Cagalli entered. Her heroics had been the talk of the evening. Nobles and fellow Red Knights had come to congratulation him on not only having a beautiful wife, but also a strong one. Various guests had expressed how romantic it seemed to all be. Athrun himself couldn't believe it was actually happening the way it was.

Lacus had stepped in to draw attention away from the couple and get the gala back on track, for which Athrun was eternally grateful for. He honestly had no idea where to go after he assured Miguel and Rusty that they were not at fault. He would've remained standing there, like an idiot, staring at Cagalli the entire time. After Lacus' intervention, he told Rusty and Miguel to meet him in his study and as discreetly as he could, snuck out of the hall to speak to them.

It was in that wood paneled room where everything came out, in detail. Where they were lost, what they saw, what Cagalli had said…everything, including former Lord General Le Creuset's vindictive orders to withhold information from Athrun. Angrily, he had cursed the former general. If Le Creuset had been alive, he would've gone after him immediately. Repercussions be damned.

Rather than return to the ball after he dismissed the two other men, Athrun had remained in his study, wallowing in his frustration. How could he have been so blind and foolish to simply take Le Creuset's reports for face value? Especially after he was deemed a traitor! He should've asked Miguel and Rusty. He had plenty of chances to, but he had been hesitant. His life – the lives of Shinn and Mayu - were now paying the price for his ignorance.

Yzak and Dearka had briefly joined him in the room to try to coax him back out. Dearka had asked if Athrun regretted marrying Cagalli. Athrun shook his head. He would never regret marrying her. What he regretted was marrying her and _making her suffer._ After their fruitless attempt to have Athrun return with them, the two left the man alone again. Athrun lapsed into the decision he had made just before he left his room. He was going to spare her. It was a needlessly agonizing decision to make, which frustrated him.

It was only when Shinn and Mayu crept in minutes later that he finally was drawn back out to face the crowds. He needed to do his own damage control, after all. Questions would be asked and it wouldn't do for him to hide from them. Shinn apologized for his reactions and admitted he had been caught up in his own beliefs and emotions that he had irrationalized Athrun's. After everything the man had done for the, Shinn had so easily dismissed the older man's wants. He then shamefully admitted he had drawn his sword against Cagalli, which earned him a disapproving frown from Athrun.

Mayu frowned at him and Athrun, though irritated with Shinn's hasty actions, told him it wasn't he Shinn should be asking forgiveness from. Shinn nodded and said he would speak to Lady Zala later. Mayu then approached Athrun and placed the cloth in front of him and smiled encouragingly.

His pale fingers stroked the fabric once more. He looked down at the embroidered initials and smiled slightly. After Mayu left him and Shinn alone, the heir looked back at his master. "Athrun…would you have gone through with it?" he asked quietly. "Even if she was guilty?"

The blue-haired man remained staring at the cloth. "No…" It was so much easier to say once he had accepted it. Now, as he remained leaning against the balcony, an escape from several hours of dealing with his guests, Athrun dwelled on how everything would've gone had he found out for himself earlier. Would the he and Cagalli been closer? Without anything between them?

"The last of the guests have left," a voice said behind him. Immediately, the nobleman tensed at the sound of the woman's voice. "Er…Queen Lacus is staying the night."

His hand tightened around the glass stem as Cagalli spoke behind him, as casually as she could. "Yes, I've had a suite prepared for her."

The blonde woman nodded. She stood at the threshold for a moment longer, trying to think of what else to say. She had purposely seen out the last of the guests and excused the servants for the night, opting to inform their master that the celebration had ended personally. She had something to tell him and many things to discuss, but now didn't seem like the right time to.

He remained standing with his back to her, his eyes focused elsewhere. It had been a long night for him as well and the breath of fresh air the balcony provided was needed to help him sort his thoughts. She would have to speak to him another time.

"Well…good night, Lord Zala." She gave him a small bow of her head and turned to leave.

"Cagalli," he called out quietly behind her. She froze in midstep and heard the rustling of his clothes as he turned around to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her eyes lowered to the marble floor within the hall. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and slowly turned around. "I wanted to," she told him quietly. "Numerous times, even back in Onogoro," she admitted. "But I couldn't bring myself to or it wasn't the right moment."

His eyes crinkled up and Cagalli stared at his face. He seemed tired and she couldn't blame him after all the attention he had to deal with that night. After everything he had to deal with that night. "Did you think I was going to hate you?" he asked softly. "Cagalli, I could never hate you."

"You've hated me before," Cagalli reminded him as she crossed the balcony and joined him at his side. She leaned over the railing and looked out towards the garden. "Before you even met me, you knew my name and you hated me. I don't blame you…you believed I killed your wife in cold blood."

Athrun closed his eyes. So many years spent hating an innocent woman…years he would never get back. "You knew that I knew?"

"It didn't take much, Athrun," Cagalli said, smiling weakly. "The reports, your wife's name…the ring on your finger," she said glancing down at his hand. Her eyebrows furrowed as her wry smile fell. "Where is your ring?"

"Hmm?" Athrun looked down at his bare hand and lifted it up for her to see. "I took it off."

"Why?" Cagalli asked. "It is your signet ring."

Athrun merely looked away shyly. "It was my wedding ring," he told her quietly. His eyes rose to meet hers. "But I'm married to you now," he reminded her. He lifted his hand and dug past his loosened collar. His fingers pulled out a black cord with a red pendant. "All I need is this."

She pursed her lips as the red pendant swung in the breeze. "You wear it?"

"Every day," he asserted. He lowered his hand and let the pendant fall across his chest. "Cagalli, if you knew who I was…who I was married to, why did you marry me? Anyone would've been suspicious at my motives."

"I wasn't suspicious," Cagalli asserted. "I _knew_. I knew from the beginning that revenge was on your mind. It was odd how you singled me out amongst my sisters. For a man like you, it didn't seem normal. Normally, you would've stuck to the volunteers, but you went out of your way to be with me. I knew there was something you wanted and figured it was revenge."

"Then _why_?" Athrun stressed as he took a step closer. "Why did you put yourself on the line?"

"I took away your wife," Cagalli told him as she turned her head to look at him. Amber eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I took away the woman you were to spend the rest of your life with."

"So you married me to replace her?" Athrun spat out, unsure of how to feel.

"No!" Cagalli cried out. "I married you because I hurt you! I couldn't allow myself to go on knowing I failed to save a lives – to save the life of someone precious to someone I care about! I owe you my apologies, Athrun. This is my penance! You were hurting and I wanted to care for you! I caused all of this! If it wasn't for me-"

"That's enough!" Athrun growled as he slammed his fist against the railing. "Meer's death isn't your fault!"

"I led them astray-" Cagalli insisted.

"You tried to save them!" Athrun argued. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Cagalli, don't do this to yourself," he pleaded painfully. "Mayu…Mayu silenced herself because she thought it was her fault Meer bled to death. Miguel and Rusty blamed themselves for the Asukas and Meer's death when all that happened was an honest mistake! It was an _accident_ , Cagalli! You are not held liable for things beyond your control!"

The blonde stood there in stunned silence. Her husband stared at her beseeching. "Why are you accepting this so easily?" she whispered. "Three years you have harbored ill feelings towards me…why do you so easily accept this?"

"Why did you marry me when you knew I wanted revenge?" Athrun countered. He reached out and stroked the side of her face gently.

Cagalli's eyes watered. "I was ready to accept whatever you planned for me as punishment for my failure."

"And did you think I would really kill you?" he asked seriously. Cagalli was silent for a moment before answering.

"No," she admitted. "Not on purpose…"

Athrun held her gaze. "Why?"

"When we were fighting," Cagalli said softly. "Back in the Rouge Seray and you flipped me. I was beneath you and you bruised my neck. You regretted it deeply. _Sincerely_ …I could see it in your eyes. No man can emulate that emotion in their eyes, Athrun. As much as you may have wanted to and as ready as I was to accept it, I knew deep down that you _couldn't_ kill me."

His emerald gaze flickered down. "Do you hate me?" he asked. "For harboring such anger towards you?"

"No," Cagalli told him. "It hurt, Athrun, but I understand your reasons. I cannot hate you…I harbored the same loathing for myself…"

"Do you forgive me?" he continued.

Cagalli's lips tugged into a small smile. "Forgiveness is something that cannot be given because it is owed. You do not forgive someone to gain something in return, favor or otherwise. You forgive because you love. To do so otherwise is meaningless and shallow."

Athrun mulled over her words. "Then…do you love me?" he asked suddenly. Cagalli drew her head back slightly. The man across from her lifted his head and met her eyes once more.

"Cagalli!" a voice called from within the hall. The two adults turned their heads towards the door. Past it, they could see Mayu waving her hand in the air, smiling brightly.

Athrun's eyes softened. "It has been so long since I saw her smile…" he said wistfully. Cagalli smiled softly.

"I will be right there, Mayu," Cagalli said as she waved at the girl. "She wanted to play a piano piece for me before she retired for the night," she told the man beside her as the brunette nodded and ran back out the hall to prepare the music room.

"Then, you are in for a pleasant surprise," Athrun assured her. "Our Mayu is the best pianist in Zaft, I'm sure of it."

Cagalli chuckled and nodded. She glanced back at Athrun, who was still looking in at the now empty hall. Silently, her hand slid down and grasped his. His head turned to look at her. "It is getting late and I should retire soon, as well," she told him. Athrun smiled weakly, getting the hint that their conversation was over. Her hand squeezed his gently. "Get some sleep."

Her fingers untangled themselves from his as she stepped back. Athrun watched in silence as she headed back through the doors. "Cagalli," he said once more. "What happens now?"

She turned around as she paused by the threshold. "The air is clear between us…" she said simply. "But…things are still complicated…I don't expect things to change overnight, Athrun."

The blue-haired man nodded solemnly. "Then, have a good night's rest, my lady. I will see you in the morning."

A small, sad smile graced Cagalli's face. "Good night, Lord Zala."

He gave her a small nod of his head before turning back out towards the garden. His gaze settled on the stone rooftop in the distance, almost calling out to him from the dark. After a few moments, his eyes narrowed. Without really thinking, he turned around and walked through the ballroom and into the hall. After a brief walk, he found himself outside, heading towards the outer gardens. The darkness didn't bother him much as he easily made his way through the familiar grounds. Before long, he was standing in front of the mausoleum.

"Meer…" he whispered in the darkness. "I misunderstood you, didn't I, Meer?" he asked the monument in front of him. "The day you left me…you told me to end the war. Was it because of Cagalli?" His eyes watered. "I'm sorry if I didn't do what you wanted me to do. I'm sorry for carrying around this anger. I know you never wanted me to burden myself…but it's all right now, isn't it?" He asked, almost desperately as he pressed his hand against the cold stone. Tears slid down his face for the first time that night. "I can be with her?" He choked back the pain in his heart as he stared at the name. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ready the horses before the dawn breaks," Cagalli told Kira as she leaned against the side of her door. She rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. It had been a long night, only made longer by her meeting with her brother. "This needs to be dealt with immediately."

Her brother looked concerned as he stood just outside her door. "Are you sure you want to leave now? Your week here is not yet complete."

"We can complete it some other time during the year, Kira," Cagalli stated firmly. "I need to get back to Orb and deal with the Federation's threats."

Kira nodded his head solemnly. He knew that as well, but after what he had seen happen in the ballroom that evening, he knew full well that Cagalli needed to speak to her husband in order to put her mind at ease. "It is your decision. Have you informed Athrun?" She tensed and Kira crossed his arms over his chest. "You haven't."

"I'll send him a note," Cagalli assured her brother. "It's too late to wake him now and he needs his rest."

Kira looked at his sister worried, but gave her a small nod. "Fine," he agreed. "He's your husband."

"I'll see you in a few hours, Kira," Cagalli told him solemnly. Her brother gave her a pat on the shoulder, as if to comfort her, and then turned around to head back to his guest room. Cagalli slipped back into her bedroom suite and closed the door behind her. She headed for her bathroom, tiredly peeling off the dress she hadn't had time to remove.

She allowed herself to relax in the steaming hot shower until her fingertips grew wrinkled. She then wrapped herself in a plush white towel before rubbing another through her drenched hair. As she wandered out into the bedroom to gather her simple nightwear, a knock echoed through the room.

Lifting her head she let out a heavy sigh. All she wanted to do was crawl into the nice comfortable bed and allowed herself some well deserved sleep. Tightening the towel around her body and tossing the damp towel that had been run through her hair aside, she padded barefoot across the floor, to the door. She reached out and unlocked it, pulling it open.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she jerked her head back. "Athrun...?"

"Sorry," he murmured. "I know it's late…" he said. Cagalli's eyes widened as she looked down at him. He was still wearing the wrinkled remains of his clothes from that evening. His hair was ruffled and falling over his eyes, which were almost swollen and still red.

"Athrun…" she whispered as she lowered her arms. "Are you all right?"

"You…" he stammered stupidly. "You never answered my question."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You came all this way this late at night to have your question answered? Couldn't it wait?"

"No, it couldn't," Athrun told her sternly. He took a step into her room and on instinct, Cagalli took a step back to let him through. "Cagalli…" he began desperately. "Just answer my question."

Cagalli stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Was he still hung up on that? Didn't he already know? After all her actions, didn't he understand? He had no reason to doubt how she felt for him, did he? "You know I didn't simply marry you for Orb."

"You said it was because you wanted to help me…because you owed this to me…" Athrun persisted. "Is that true? Is that all there is?"

 _No…_ Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "I married a man I knew had a vendetta against me. I willingly allowed myself to fall into what was possibly a trap," she frowned as she threw her arms to the side. "I gladly gave up what was my life, my freedom, to join in marriage with _you_ – what other answer do you need!?"

He was silent for a moment. "I _need_ to hear you say _yes_."

Cagalli's arms fell limply to her sides as she looked at him with disbelief. Was that all? " _Yes._ "

He sprung forward, wrapping his arms around her and gathering her face against his. Stunned, the woman stumbled back, held up only by Athrun's arms as his lips pressed hard against hers.

Her mind whirled. Now was not the time. He had only found out the truth hours ago and she had yet to fully accept that she was not responsible for the loss of innocent lives; that it was an accident that was out of her hands. Not only that, but she had to leave in the morning, before the sun even rose. Her country was depending on her.

He stroked her wet hair back as he looked down at her flushed faced. He smiled intently at her as unspeakable joy filled his eyes. "Cagalli…" A warm feeling coursed through her.

It was odd, how just the other day, she had told him that she didn't feel as if he were her husband, but now, he wasn't anything but hers. It happened so quickly, it was hard to believe. Perhaps he had always been hers and she just needed to realize that. Or perhaps she had to wake up from a dream.

Unsurely, her arms rose and crept between their bodies. As one hand held her towel closed, she pushed him away with the other one. His eyes saddened as his face fell. He stepped back, his arms loosening from around her body as she stepped away from him.

Was she rejecting him? She had every right to after what he put her through, but he had stilled hoped. Perhaps she wasn't ready yet and needed more time. She walked around him and silently closed the door. As it clicked to a close behind her, she looked up at her husband.

"Athrun…" she began carefully. She took a step forward. "I should tell you-"

"Cagalli, can it wait?" he asked tiredly. He walked forward and slumped forward against her. He rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes. "So much has happened…I…I just want to be with my wife right now."

The Haumea Elite stood stiffly in place as Athrun leaned heavily against her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slowly caressed the back of his head. She pressed her lips against his head and whispered as she closed her eyes. "It can wait…"

* * *

A quiet knock sounded at her door and the blonde woman silently turned her head towards it. Was it time already? She had barely gotten any sleep. Another knock came from the door and she looked down at the man sprawled across her body. Bare arms were resting limply at her sides. His head was resting against her shoulder and, to her amusement, he was practically drooling in his sleep.

Holding back her chuckle, she gingerly maneuvered the blue-haired man off of her and on to the soft folds of the bed before sliding off the bed. As she stood up, she looked back over her shoulder to make sure she didn't wake up. Athrun seemed to be sleeping soundly, a small smile across his parted lips.

Cagalli smiled warmly and resisted the urge to return to his side. She rounded the massive bed and gathered the clothes hanging over one of her chairs. She quickly pulled on her garments before heading towards the door. She opened it, making sure to wedge herself between the opening and the view of her occupied bed.

"Cagalli," Kira whispered in a quiet voice. "The horses are ready," he told her as he stood in front of her. Cagalli nodded.

"Where is Stellar?" she asked.

"She went to wake up Shinn and tell him good-bye," Kira winced at the thought. "I tried to stop her, but you know how she is."

Cagalli nodded. "Let me gather my things and I'll be downstairs as soon as I can," she told him. Kira gave her a small nod.

"Don't take too long. We need to get going."

"I know," Cagalli watched as her brother turned around and walked down the hall. She then turned around and went to pack the remainder of her things. She was carrying her bag towards the door when the man on the bed began to stir. Immediately, she froze in her spot, wondering if she was caught.

"Cagalli?" a tired voice asked.

She glanced out the door and then back towards the bed. Biting her lip, she slid her bag on the floor quietly and crossed the room. "I'm right here," she whispered as she reached over the edge of the bed and stroked the side of her half-asleep husband's bed. "Go back to sleep…"

"What are you doing up…?" Athrun asked in his sleep filled daze.

"Working," Cagalli answered truthfully. "I'll be back soon, okay?" she told him affectionately. "Can you wait?" He smiled as his face turned towards the warmth of her hand.

"I can wait…" he murmured dumbly. Cagalli smiled softly, wondering if he'd even remember that in the morning. "I love you…"

She bit her lip to keep from chuckling. "I know…"

"Cagalli?" a voice asked from the partially opened door. The blonde looked over her shoulder and saw Stellar standing there, waiting. Cagalli lifted her free hand.

"I'll be right there," she whispered. She looked back at Athrun and lowered her head, grazing his lips lightly with hers. "Just wait," she breathed against his ear. "I'll be back soon," she promised.

He had already returned to sleep and Cagalli pulled away. As she stood up and headed out the door, she glanced over her shoulder several more times. Stellar was holding Cagalli's bag in her arms as she stood out in the hall. "Ready?" the younger woman asked. Cagalli nodded. She closed the door behind her.

"Yes…" she said as she unraveled the travel cloak that had been hanging over the couch. "Let's go home."

* * *

Athrun rolled over in the bed, one arm blindly searching for the warm body he was sure he was supposed to be next to. However, the body he longed for was no longer there. Green eyes slowly opened. "Cagalli?" he asked tentatively. As he realized she wasn't there with him, he sat up straight. "Cagalli!?"

He scanned the room and frowned. Her things were gone. His eyes widened. "No…" Throwing off the bed sheets around him, he scrambled off the bed and tore through the room. She wasn't in the bathroom, her clothes were all gone. All that was left were a few discarded towels. Swearing to himself, he swept up his clothes and pulled them on before bursting out the door.

Storming through the hall and down the stairs, he rushed to the dining area. "Cagalli!?" he called as he ran through the door. Mayu and Shinn looked up from where they were eating breakfast with Lacus. "Good morning, Lord Zala!" Mayu smiled.

"Athrun, good morning," Lacus added cheerfully. Shinn merely gave him a nod of his head.

The older man returned their greetings with a nod of his own head as he stumbled in the room and looked around. "Good morning…have you seen Cagalli?" he asked.

"They left early this morning," Shinn said as he looked up from his meal. Athrun froze. He immediately turned to look at the younger man.

"What do you mean this morning?" he asked, almost frantically. "They left!? Why?"

"Stellar said there was an urgent message," Shinn told him. "That was why Kira was here."

The nobleman's eyes crinkled up. He had seen Kira at the ball last night, but aside from the initial greetings, they two were unable to talk. Kira had ridden non-stop from Orb and Cagalli had sent him to rest shortly after she met with him. Athrun had assumed Kira came to check up on them.

"Didn't Cagalli tell you?" Lacus asked as she looked up at the seemingly drained nobleman. "She was needed immediately at Onogoro and had to leave."

For a moment, Athrun gritted his teeth. No, Cagalli hadn't told him…he narrowed his eyes. At least, he didn't think she did. He vaguely remembered her hovering over him the night before, stroking his face as she told him she would return soon.

"Captain Athha is coming back, right?" Mayu asked her brother and Lacus. "Her week here is not over."

"She'll be back, Mayu," Lacus assured her softly. "It was just an emergency she had to go deal with."

"Athrun," Shinn said as he looked back at the nobleman. "Do you…" he began tentatively. "Do you want to go after her?"

Lacus and Mayu looked at him expectantly. The blue-haired man swallowed the lump in his throat and fell back against his seat at the head of the table. "No," he told them tiredly. "I can wait."

* * *

**Epilogue**

"You look horrible," the brown-haired man beside her commented as he walked beside her.

"Shut up, Kira," Cagalli grumbled as she trudged her way through the corridors of the palace. Her shoulders were slumped forward as she tiredly made her way to the front of the palace. "I don't have the strength to argue with you."

"You've been up for two days straight and going back and forth from your Seray to the palace. Are you sure you don't want to take up Queen Murrue's offer and stay here for the night?" Kira asked worriedly.

It had been over a month since they returned from Plants and Cagalli had drowned herself in international affairs. Messages to and from the Federation came and went. All talks of peace and strengthening ties were going nowhere. As the woman in charge of dealing with foreign countries, the stress of it all was weighing Cagalli down.

Meals and sleep were skipped in favor of shifting through records, maps, various correspondence and other documents that possibly would aid in the relations. Little by little, the blonde woman was taking on more and more. Simply working under her, Kira himself was stressed. Her entire Seray was. All the Haumea Elite were on alert now, after reports of military activity near their border with the Federation reached them.

Orb did not want another war. Especially not so soon after their last one ended. They were tired and still recovering. Even with Plants as an ally, they did not want to engage in another several year long fight. Cagalli knew this better than most.

"I just want to go to sleep in my bed, in my Seray," Cagalli answered.

Kira frowned worried. "Tomorrow is a day of rest. You will take it," he stated firmly.

"You can't give me orders. I out rank you," she retorted proudly.

"I'm giving you orders as your brother," he asserted. "You need to get some sleep and if I don't force you, you'll end up at the palace archives, working all day tomorrow."

"I can handle it," Cagalli argued.

"It's wearing you down," Kira frowned. "You _will_ get some rest."

"Fine…" she grumbled, if only to appease him. As they emerged through the front door, Miriallia stood beside her carriage, seemingly waiting for them. "Mir?"

"Get in the carriage," the Azure captain said sternly. Cagalli drew her head back and Miriallia frown. "Don't give me that look, Cagalli. You're so tired; you'll fall off your horse on the way home."

"I will not," she protested weakly.

"She's not getting into the carriage, Kira." Miriallia frowned.

"I can take care of that!" Suddenly, strong arms were around Cagalli's frame and the worn captain barely had time to react. Mwu wrapped her in what appeared to be a blanket before picking her up and carrying her into the carriage.

"Mwu!" Cagalli was screeching from within. Before she could untangle herself from the blanket, the door slammed shut. Amber eyes widened as she flew towards the door.

"Go! Now!" Miriallia ordered her driver. A snap was heard a moment later, the carriage was speedily leaving the palace behind.

"Miriallia! Mwu! Kira!" Cagalli screamed as she stuck her head out the window.

"Don't worry!" Mwu assured her cheekily. "We'll take care of Strike!" They ignored the Rouge Captain's curses they faded away.

"its tough love," Kira asserted to himself as he watched his sister go. "She will get some rest if I we have to lock her in her room."

"I've already taken the liberty of assigning someone to make sure our dear Captain Athha gets some well deserved rest," Mwu assured them. "Worry not, Kira. I have it all under control."

Back in the carriage, the entire ride seemed to be a blur. One moment she was screaming at those who had forcibly shoved her into a carriage. The next moment, Cagalli found herself waking up as it came to a stop. She opened her eyes and she was slumped down against the soft cushions of the carriage. The blanket Mwu had wrapped around her to keep her from flailing at him was over her. "Captain Athha," a voice said outside. "Captain Athha, you've arrived."

Warily, the blonde woman sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window. She was, indeed, stopped in front of her Seray. The door opened and Asagi greeted her. "Asagi…" Cagalli murmured.

"Everything has been prepared, captain," Asagi told her dutifully. "A hot bath has been drawn for you and your meals will be served to your room."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, a hot bath sounded painfully good. Nodding slightly, Cagalli slowly climbed out of the carriage. She stretched tiredly as she walked up the steps to the house. "Thank you, Asagi…"

"If you need anything, please tell us, captain." Asagi bowed. Cagalli lazily climbed the stairs to her third floor living quarters. Each step made her legs feel heavier and heavier. She couldn't wait to lie in a tub of bubble lined hot water. She only hoped she wouldn't fall asleep and drown, which at this point, was a likely possibility.

She reached the third floor, now fully aware of just how tired her body was. Her mind was close to breaking down from everything she had been going through the last month. Her body had been stressed beyond belief and, to make things worse, she missed Athrun.

She missed the sound of his voice, the odd calmness his presence lulled her into. She missed the scent of his hair against her pillows and the comfort of his arms. She missed his blue hair and green eyes and…him. She just missed him. Grimacing, she chided herself for not even contacting him since she arrived having buried herself in work. Cagalli bit her lower lip and wondered if he even missed her.

As she came to the door to her suite, she pushed it open and automatically stripped herself of her maroon uniform coat and kicked off her shoes. It wasn't until she had finished unbuttoning the front of her white shirt that she noticed someone standing in her balcony, looking through the doors with an amused and curious expression on his face.

She let out a sharp gasp as she tugged her shirt closed and stared at the intruder. "Athrun!?" she choked out. She was dreaming. Or rather hallucinating. She was tired enough for that. The dark haired man smiled warmly as he slipped into the room and quick strode across the floor. Her eyes glanced to the side. Several bags were in the middle of being unpacked. A pair of shoes, which didn't belong to her, was placed by the door. "I...I thought you said you'd-"

"Cagalli…" Her head was tilted upwards. Gentle hands reached up and cupped her stunned face before a soft kiss grazed her lips. Her eyes widened. This was no hallucination. He pulled his lips from hers, he smiled once more. "I couldn't wait."


End file.
